


Zero Chance

by the_gaping_plot_hole



Series: Just Live Til You Die [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocobros - Freeform, Cor is too, Detective Iggy, Emotionally distraught Prompto, Enter the Kingsglaive Movie, First Time, Growing Up is Hard, Hand Jobs, Ignis needs another vacation, Ignis prolly has an ulcer, Luna knows all the things, M/M, Media Scandal, Moody Noctis, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Prom plays FFVIII, Prompto has too many hobbies, Regis is a good dad, Retail is the worst, Slice of Life, The Brotherhood - Freeform, What's in your Armiger?, big bro gladio, crystal mysteries create misery, is the name of my new punk band, just kidding, straight from the bottle, the boys are exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 201,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gaping_plot_hole/pseuds/the_gaping_plot_hole
Summary: Takes place almost three-years before the game.  Noctis has always scorned his life as a Prince and had it not been for his best friend, Prompto, he more than likely would be a sulky unbearable teenager that took all of his aggression out on his royal  retainers...or at least more so than he already does.  As it becomes more difficult to make time for Prompto after high school, he comes up with a last ditch effort to keep them together, the world of room-mating.  It doesn't take long for him to discover that Prompto means much more to him than he ever knew.This story will cover the span of a two-year relationship, first love, the pangs of becoming an adult, and ultimately letting go when the time has come.  Painstakingly canon-compliant...for the most part.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Just Live Til You Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982315
Comments: 63
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter One

Prompto stole a glance at the man who stood in the kitchen. Tall, posture perfect, clothing neatly pressed and custom fitted- Ignis was the picture of order. He had a regal air in all that he did. The man was merely cutting broccoli up into small pieces, and Prompto had no problem envisioning a crown perfectly balanced on his carefully groomed head of hair. Prompto supposed that being an advisor to the Prince did entail that he set forth the perfect example at all times. This made the younger Blond smirk. He wasn’t sure that Noctis paid much attention to the living, breathing example of dignity. He sure as hell never practiced it.

“Hey Noct, is it just me or is really hard to grasp that Iggy is like only two years older than us?” Prompto questioned said Prince who sat across the square dining room table. The Prince was currently going through calculus homework, robotically punching some buttons into his graphing calculator. Prompto did not envy Noct’s homework. The two had enrolled into college together but their majors could not be more different. Prompto going in for photography while Noct was surprise, surprise, taking political science. Noctis paused in his calculations to glance at Prompto, then Ignis. He merely shrugged.

“Meh, he’s always been like that,” Noct observed without much thought. A loud scoff came through the open counter that partitioned the kitchen from the dining room. “You do know that I can hear you, Prompto?” Ignis rhetorically questioned as he strained boiled peas and corn in a colander, the steam rising and fogging his glasses. Prompto grinned at the brief moment of imperfection, their being so far and few when it came to the Prince’s Advisor.

“It wasn’t a dis, Iggy. I mean I was admiring you. You’re finishing college, taking care of Noct’s day-to-day shit, going to important meetings, training with Gladio, not to mention making us five-star meals while we study. I think you’re amazing and personally, I just don’t think that in two-year’s time, I’ll even be a shade in your shadow,” Prompto amended honestly. Prompto had no problem giving due credit to those he admired, well almost all those he admired, darting a quick glance to the gorgeous Prince who sat across from him. Noct was staring at Prompto with wide eyes and a faint blush across his cheeks. Ignis wore a similar expression.

“Ah, thank you, Prompto,” was all that Ignis managed to express, obviously not use to the praise that he damn well deserved.

“Ew gross, did you guys wanna take this conversation to my bedroom so that I can concentrate on my calc?” Noct teased while rolling his bright blue eyes. Prompto could tell that though Noct said it playfully, he was beginning to get that tell-tale moodiness to his expression. The lip pouting, the eye narrowing, the clipped laconic conversation-oh yeah, all the moody gloriousness that was Noctis Lucis Caelum.

“Chill, dude. There’s nothing wrong with showing some appreciation,” Prompto defended light-heartedly, trying to diffuse the gloom, while returning to his own homework.

Being a photography major meant that he could take lots of art classes. He was currently in a mixed media course that he absolutely loved. The students were required to keep an art journal to try out new techniques and Prompto regretted that he had never tried his hand at one sooner. He was currently scraping some gesso through a stencil with a used-up gift card. His professor had been really nice to show the students where they could cut cost in terms of expensive art supplies. She told them what supplies they could go cheap on (brushes that they would more than likely destroy, who needs a palette knife? Just save up your used gift cards!) and which that they couldn’t (there‘s nothing quite as depressing as shitty watercolors, I am pained to tell you, and you should really invest in the good gesso and matte mediums, sorry kiddos).

Even though Prompto was receiving financial aid, the reality of expense had finally weighed down on him more than it ever had in the past. It meant that he needed a job. He hadn’t told Noct about this though since the moody Prince was often very possessive of Prompto’s time. But seeing as how Noctis was busy himself with college and political events and meetings at the Citadel, now that they had graduated from high school, Prompto was sure that he wouldn’t notice him working part-time.

A knock at the door brought Prompto back to the now. “Can one of you get that?” Ignis asked as he added some minced garlic to a heated pan of oil, the sharp crackling and near instant aroma of the sautéing garlic making Prompto’s tummy talk rather loudly. Prompto blushed slightly but neither of the other two young men had seemed to notice. “Sure thing!” Prompto offered as he quickly jumped out of his chair and jogged to the door down the hallway. He looked through the peephole but knew that they were expecting Gladio for dinner. After confirming the giant frame of a man in the hallway, he opened the door wide.

“Hey-o!” Prompto greeted energetically. Gladio showed a toothy smile as he squeezed past the younger man. Gladio wore an open leather jacket with no shirt under and carried a black plastic bag in his hand.

“Ooh, you come bearing gifts?” Prompto inquired, nodding to the bag.

“Just a couple of beers for dessert,” the Shield answered heading down the hall, following his nose to the kitchen. “What’s up Iggy, Noct?” Gladio grunted as he scooted past Ignis to put the drinks into the fridge. Ignis nodded to his friend and colleague as he crumbled day-old white rice into the sizzling frying pan. “Chicken fried rice? Yes!” Gladio observed peering behind Ignis’ back. He clapped his friend on his shoulder before joining the two college students at the dining room table.

The Shield glanced at Noct’s precise handwriting sprawled down his homework sheet and shook his head. Prompto knew that Gladio had never pursued education after high school, his career being in the dojo at the Citadel. But Prompto never let that entertain the possibility that Gladio was unintelligent. He did read more than anyone he knew, a variety from classics, to history, to trashy novels. It was no surprise when Gladio diverted his attention to Prompto’s homework, which seemed vastly more interesting than what the Prince labored through.

“Whatcha working on, Blondie?” Gladio asked, peering down on the journal. Prompto was in the process of drying the gesso with a heat gun that was less noisy than the sounds emitting from Ignis’ cooking.

“Just my art journal for school,” Prompto answered, blushing a little. He was suddenly realizing that working on it in front of the others would eventually lead them to request a viewing. Luckily, Prompto doubted any of them would be able to make much from the mostly abstract backgrounds and snippets of lyrics that littered the pages, some spreads finished, some abandoned until inspiration struck again. Carefully, Prompto gingerly tapped the pads of his fingers in a few areas on the page to make sure the gesso was dry. Satisfied, he turned off the heat tool and set it to the side of the papered table.

Ignis had been apprehensive about Prompto doing his homework on the expensive table at first, even though Prompto had carefully laid down scrap papers to protect the surface. In the end, Ignis decided that it ultimately didn’t matter as Noct had already nicked and dinged various parts of the surface anyway, not to mention the cup rings peppering the stain at random intervals. Prompto shook up a small spray bottle of ink and spritzed it liberally over the page. He then tilted the journal upwards at an angle and misted water from another small bottle on top of the ink. It spread the ink like a breath on fine powder before turning into small rivers that streaked down the surface, some pools navigating around the raised texture of the stenciled skulls that had been created with the gesso. Once satisfied with the drips, Prompto turned on the heat gun once more and dried the page.

Prompto picked up a small ink pad and messily dabbed black ink over the skulls, intentionally letting it look distressed. He then once more applied heat to set the ink and make it permanent. Gladio watched all this openly, making Prompto somewhat nervous. It didn’t help that the Shield wore absolutely no expression for the entirety of the demonstration.

“I don’t know why, but that reminds me of Noct,” Gladio stated as Prompto stopped working and pondered the piece, trying to decide in which direction he would like to continue. Prompto immediately blushed with widened eyes. He only realized now that the ink was the shade of his best friend’s eyes, the medium having various shades and depths since the added water had pulled and puddled it in different areas, effecting the levels of saturation. Not to mention that skulls were very prominent in the Caelum crest and décor. Prompto hazarded a peek to Noct who was staring at the page across the table and who had apparently been watching the whole time, the same as Gladio. He couldn’t read the Prince’s expression, which was odd considering that he really didn’t have that many. It was more than the normal moodiness, that was there, but something more, a curiousness?

Prompto had always hoped that Noct would ask to look through the journal as he often worked on it when they did their homework together a couple times a week, but he never had. Prompto wondered if the Prince thought of it as a stupid past time, he had never been hesitant to look at Prompto’s photos before. Prompto wondered why this was different.

It had taken awhile, but Prompto had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with Noctis a few months into their friendship. He’d never had another friend before to gauge normal friendly behavior, so it had not originally concerned him. But as he began to longingly think of every touch that they shared (and the two could be pretty touchy feely, throwing arms around one another’s shoulders down the hallways at school and the streets of Insomnia, leaning on one another when on the couch or the back of Ignis’ car, legs entwining when they shared Noct’s bed during sleepovers) or their constant need to be in contact with one another, he realized that his hormone plagued body desired an intimate relationship with the Prince, that seemed halfway there as it were.

But Prompto knew that Noctis didn’t see their friendship that way. Noct was straight, they ogled girls together regularly, though never had the courage to do more. Prompto assumed that Noct was just as clueless to friendship as he and didn’t see that their actions were a bit much. Prompto had seen Ignis and Gladio openly observe their dynamic over the years, but aside from some sarcastic remarks or raised eyebrows, neither of the older men had every really said anything. And the Prince just seemed oblivious. Prompto was quite resigned to the fact that nothing would ever come of it. Noctis would marry a noble woman and have heirs to the throne. Prompto didn’t belong in that world as more than a friend.

Gladio grabbed the journal without asking and carefully began examining the pages. They were not in any particular order, Prompto’s professor always encouraging the class to never waste paint and clean off their brushes on random pages. It also battled the “fear of a blank page “. The journal was mostly half worked pieces, an assortment of watercolors and acrylics, inks and different mediums, pens and markers, ephemera and even his own photography.

“That’s your photo. How’d you do that?” Gladio asked, referring to a spread that had a watercolor background and a rough image of the Insomnian skyline at dusk.

“Oh, it’s called a photo transfer. You use matte medium on a printed picture and well it does that,” Prompto shyly explained. Gladio nodded appreciatively.

“That’s pretty cool, man,” Gladio praised honestly, handing the journal back. Prompto absolutely beamed, rarely receiving praise from the usually rough man. Gladio had always played the role of annoying, tormenting older brother to Noct and sometimes Prompto. So praise was hard earned and sincerely coveted.

“Thanks!” Prompto let out. A loud sigh was huffed from across the table. Noctis’ mood had returned to gloomy and Prompto wasn’t sure why. He began to feel uneasy. You’d think after all the years of knowing the Prince, Prompto would be immune to his sudden leaps into sullenness. But it affected Prompto more than it should.

“What’s wrong your Royal Moodiness?” Gladio questioned roughly, having less patience for the Prince than Ignis and Prompto. Noct glared at his Shield with his narrowed bright eyes.

“It must be nice to have that kind of homework instead of this shit,” Noctis sneered, shoving his textbook aggressively, almost tipping over a small cup of water Prompto had been cleaning his brushes in. Prompto immediately avoided eye contact and his pout sprouted up. He had the feeling that Noct didn’t think much of his work, but the confirmation was still upsetting to say the least.

“Get off your high horse. Don’t be jealous that Prompto has talent in other avenues than you. And get over resisting your plan in life. Shit, even if you weren’t to be King, you have no artistic talent that I’m aware of,” Gladio scolded with his own narrowed amber eyes. “And just because his homework looks fun, doesn’t mean that it’s any easier than your math bullshit. You have directions and rules and laws that give you definitive answers. All of that stuff he’s created comes from his heart and imagination,” Gladio further defended. Prompto found himself blushing once more at the unexpected praise, not to mention Gladio’s appreciation of art.

Ignis who had been silent for most of the exchange washed his hands in the sink. “Honestly Noctis, sometimes you are the least compassionate friend I have ever seen. I’m sure that I taught you better than that,” Ignis quietly said. Noct’s eyes widened and he immediately sought Prompto’s strange lavender ones.

“Prom, I wasn’t saying that your stuff was like bad,” he quickly stumbled into a sort of apology. Prompto, not enjoying the sympathetic attention, plastered on a grin.

“Nah, it’s cool man. I’ll just start clearing off the table though. It looks like dinner is ready,” Prompto quickly responded, hastily stuffing his art supplies into various pencil cases and such, most with silly pictures of chocobos and tonberries. Noctis too began to close his textbooks and binders, moving them to the coffee table in the living room nearby. Prompto could see that he was still gloomy, but it had a tinge of guilt in the mix. Great, looks like I’ll be leaving after dinner, Prompto thought. When Noct got set in his moods, sometimes it was best just to leave his friend alone.

The four men remained quiet, now that Noct’s temper had sullied the easiness that had previously brightened the apartment. Gladio busied himself with retrieving the beer from the fridge and Ignis began scooping the fried rice into bowls and carrying them to the now clear table. The four men quickly dug in, grateful for the delicious meal.

“Man, I hate when the veggies are so small that I can’t dig them out, “Noct complained as he in fact attempted to dig out the broccoli.

“I get the feeling that was the purpose of them being cut that size,” Gladio observed smiling at Ignis, who acted oblivious to the comments. Gladio chuckled lightly as he took a gulp from his can of beer “Remember the first-time you idiots got drunk?” the Shield asked with mirth in his eyes. No amount of gloom could prevent Noctis and Prompto meeting eyes with a shared grin. Gladio continued to chuckle while Ignis slowly shook his head.

“You totally set us up!” Prompto accused, smile still plastered across his face. They had been fifteen then, having a sleep over at the Citadel. Prompto had only started hanging out with Noctis for about two months at that point, but they had become fast friends, both having been incredibly lonely for most of their lives.

It was the first time Prompto had stayed overnight, the first time Noct had ever had a sleep over, and Gladio and Ignis had been smirking behind the Prince’s back all day (well at least Ignis had done it behind his back, Gladio was too real to not do it to the teenager’s face). The two had already met Prompto a couple of times and accepted the nervous gangly creature as Noctis’ best friend without grudge. Their own ties to the Prince had always veered more towards older brothers first and friends second. They both had noticed long ago that Noctis had become somewhat jealous of the older boy’s interactions with one another, that of best friends who had a lot in common (in the sense that though close to Noctis’ age, they had been forced to mature sooner in order to lead and guide the Prince). So they were happy when the Prince had finally made a friend unconnected to the Citadel.

Though new to friendship in general, Prompto was surprised at how quickly the Prince and himself felt comfortable with one another. At first it almost felt like they were both just pretending at the familiarity of the friendship. Maybe they had just fallen for their own propaganda, both being so desperate for a friend (though of course never admitting to it). Or maybe they were just destined to click but click they did.

Prompto spent more than half the school day attached to Noct’s hip, and every bit of Noct’s free time with the Prince as well. When they couldn’t hang out due to royal commitments and dojo practice and such, they were constantly texting one another or playing games online together.

One would imagine that after a couple of weeks into the honeymoon of their friendship, they’d begin to grow weary of one another’s conversation, or at least run out of it. But that was simply not the case.

Gladio had less exposure to their early friendship—spending most of his time with Noct in the dojo in comparison to Ignis who spent nearly every waking moment with the Prince, aside from school. He was tired of vicariously experiencing the budding friendship from Ignis’ observations. So when Ignis had let the plans for a sleepover slip, Gladio quickly leapt at the opportunity.

Gladiolus had just graduated from high school that summer and thought he’d show off by providing the two freshmen with some beers. He had brought three for each and a small bottle of Fireball to top it off. Prompto vaguely recalled Gladio snickering as he and Noct had tried for bravado and greedily drank down the bitter beers that they clearly did not enjoy. Then when the Fireball had started getting passed around, it had been game over for Prompto’s thin self.

Prompto cringed when he thought back to how the night ended, with his blond head bowed into Noctis’ immaculate toilet bowl (bless the cleaning staff at the Citadel!) as he paid homage to the Porcelain Gods. Gladio stayed around long enough to snap a few pictures of the scene on his cellphone—Noctis drunkenly reclining his sweaty face into Prompto’s miserable dry heaving frame. Naturally, he had sent the pics to Ignis.

After that night, Prompto had always been wary indeed when Gladio brought them drinks. He’d be stupid not to. But two years later, Prompto could easily handle a couple of beers without fear of throwing up, which was a relief since the Prince’s apartment was definitely not as clean as his rooms in the Citadel.

“We should get some Fireball again, it was kinda fun, passing the bottle around,” Noctis stated somewhat sheepishly, obviously attempting to overcome his previous shitty display of emotion. Prompto and Gladio eagerly nodded while Ignis merely shrugged. Noctis and Gladio went to the kitchen for seconds while Ignis and Prompto began rinsing their bowls and stowing away the little bit of leftovers. After a few quick hands of Speed and Rummy, Gladiolus and Ignis decided to leave the younger friends to their own devices.

“Remember Noct, I’ll be here at 9 o’clock for the briefing, do be ready. And be sure to finish the dishes, I have done most of them as I cooked,” Ignis pleaded as he was physically being ushered towards the door by Gladio.

“Yeah, sure,” Noctis faintly agreed though he sat on his couch, playing King’s Knight and obviously had ignored his Advisor’s advice. Prompto had the decency to at least see the older men out the door.

“Please at least rinse the dishes, Prompto. I do hate having to scrape old food from them,” Ignis implored. Prompto let a sharp grin slash across his pale face.

“Sure thing, Iggy,” he promised. Ignis smiled in return. Gladio waved as Prompto locked the door behind them. Knowing that he would not have the willpower to do chores later if he joined Noct on the couch, Prompto immediately headed to the kitchen to tackle the remainder of the dinner mess.

Though Prompto was probably just as lazy as his best friend, he always felt compelled to tidy up after himself when at Noctis’ apartment. He didn’t wish to give Ignis a reason to complain of his near constant presence and he loathed to be a burden to anyone. Not to mention that most of his life had been living alone, though eight years ago he had finally achieved “parents”. He was used to realizing that if he didn’t pick up after himself, there would be no one else to do it for him. He was about halfway through the dishes when Noctis finally had the decency to join him at the sink, though the Prince opted for the easier task of rinsing and drying the dishes that wouldn’t fit into the dish rack. Lazy shit, Prompto thought, though fondly. In a way, it was only natural that the Prince should be sloth-like with a silver spoon up his ass. Ignis doing everything for him and giving in to his every whim hardly helped.

Within twenty minutes, the boys finished the dishes, Prompto even wiped down the counters proudly, knowing that Ignis would be relieved in the morning when he came for Noct. It was a sort of accomplishment Prompto decided. Prompto let out a long exhaustive sigh as he simultaneously stretched and dropped down onto the leather couch. Noctis joined him, immediately whipping out his phone from his pocket. Prompto heard the jingle for King’s Knight and pulled his phone out as well.

The two remained silent except for the occasional complaint or giggle as they leaned against one another, playing the game. After about twenty minutes, they both had to give up their quest as they had run out of stamina for the game. Prompto sighed as he stole a glance at the time on his phone. He should be heading out.

“Prom, I’m sorry,” Noct suddenly blurted out. Prompto faced his best friend, thick eyebrows shot up way high. Noct was peering into his eyes with such earnest that Prompto was sure he blushed.

“Why are you sorry?” the Blond eventually managed, becoming nervous with their proximity in addition to the eye gazing. Noctis let out a sigh as he gingerly placed a hand over one of Prompto’s.

“I have a hard time…expressing myself,” Noct began. Under normal circumstances, Prompto probably would have laughed immediately. That was like the understatement of the fucking century. “I know that I can be like, easily irritated and it’s not fun to be around me when I get like that,” Noct elaborated further. Prompto continued to remain a perfectly unmoving statue, afraid that any change would break whatever chatty spell the Prince had fallen victim to. The Blond had become vaguely aware that Noctis had started to stroke his hand. Prompto flushed even more.

“But you have always been a true friend to me, more than anyone else I’ve ever known. So, it makes me feel all the more terrible when I am a shitty friend to you,” Noctis admitted, finally breaking eye contact. “I know that you get insecure about stuff and yet that doesn’t always stop me from being an asshole, even when I know that it hurts your feelings. And somehow that makes me even more mad because you think that I am allowed to treat you that way. It frustrates me when I know that you feel inferior to me,” Noctis continued to explain.

“But I am. You are a Prince,” Prompto cut in dazedly, even though he hadn’t really wanted to interrupt. Noct looked to the young man once more, blue eyes narrowed, in his apparent frustration. “I’m just some refugee orphan, lower than a commoner,” Prompto finished, not seeing how this was difficult information to understand.

“Ugh! You don’t get it! I don’t give a fuck about titles, especially when it comes to us!” Noct shouted grabbing the Blond firmly by his shoulders. If Prompto felt overheated previously, it was nothing compared to now. “I don’t care if I’m the Prince and you rarely treat me that way as it is! When I’m with you, I get to be normal. I never knew what friendship could be until you talked to me. I never knew how happy I could be until I spent time with you.” Prompto was stunned. Completely stunned. It had never occurred to him that perhaps he meant as much to Noct as Noct did to him. He felt so unworthy of his attention, but Noctis clearly said that he was. And he would have no reason to lie about this. No one else was present.

“I know shit’s been hectic lately and it’s been hard to spend time together, but that’s why it’s even more important for our time together to be good,” the Prince said with a smile, knowing full well that he was the main proponent to their bad times. “So, I’m sorry. Especially when I was being a dick earlier about your art. Gladio had it right, I am jealous. Not to mention I’ve always wanted to see your stuff and Gladio just pulls it right out of your hands like it’s nothing. I mean I know you guys are friends too, but you know…”

“Yeah we’re friends, but you’re my best friend,” Prompto said a bit huskily, his throat swelling as tears welled up in his eyes. “Why didn’t you just ask to see it then?” Prompto questioned, somewhat embarrassed at his tears threatening to spill over. Noct grinned with a shrug.

“I don’t know. I thought it was personal. You always just show me your pictures with little ceremony, but you never really offered the same with the journal,” Noct answered. Prompto laughed softly.

“Well that’s cos I’m a rooky with it, so it’s kinda embarrassing to me,” Prompto admitted, finding it funny that they both had been apprehensive about the new hobby and technically reacted the same way. The two remained in the same position, Noct’s hands on Prompto’s shoulders, looking into one another’s eyes. Prompto’s tears had fallen at some point and his face was flushed. The contact and confrontation made Prompto’s breathing heavy. Noct’s had picked up as well. Prompto’s heart was beating so hard and his fingertips had a strange electric sensation tingling in them. Were they slowly moving closer, gravitating towards one another? Suddenly Noct’s eyes widened and he slowly let his hands drop down, the moment gone.

Now that most of what needed to be said had come out, both young men grew silent and the awkwardness set in. Prompto’s head was swimming with the knowledge of how important he was to the Prince. Sure, it wasn’t the amorous feelings that he harbored for the dark-haired man, but still, it was something.

“So, you’re busy tomorrow,” Prompto stated, having heard Ignis earlier and desperately trying to dash the awkwardness away. Noct leaned his head back deeply into the cushions, tugging onto his hair in annoyance.

“Yep. What about Thursday?” Noct asked in turn.

“Well that’s my weird splitty day, remember? I’m only free from like 1 to 5,” Prompto reminded his best friend. “So maybe we can do something on Friday after classes, unless you’re needed at the Citadel.” Noct stopped his hair tugging to face his friend with the strangest smirk across his face. Prompto nearly choked on his own spit, the face seeming so foreign.

“Hey Prom, I have like, an idea,” Noct said with excitement. Prompto couldn’t help but smile back.

“Ugh okay?” the Blond answered, waiting for what most certainly had to be stupid, dangerous, or a combination of the two. The Prince’s smile did not lessen, if possible, it stretched wider across his normally pouting face.

“Move in with me!” he practically shouted. Prompto’s face was still stuck wide eyed, with a gaping smile, in position from waiting in suspense. This was not what he had expected to be said.

“Wait! What?!” Prompto responded flabbergasted. Noct nodded in his excitement.

“Move in with me. That way even if we can’t spend lots of time together, we’ll still have all the in between moments! Shit, you spend the night here a third of the week anyway,” Noct pointed out. This was true, yet Prompto was super hesitant to entertain the thought.

“I can’t afford a place like this,” he countered honestly.

“Well I’m not gonna charge you, stupid. It’s not like I exactly pay with my own money or anything.”

“Yeah but your dad does, or our taxes,” Prompto responded with a joke. Noct swatted him against the back of his head

“But I mean, don’t you think everyone would call me a freeloader?”

“I don’t care! But no, I don’t. I mean I have kinda already asked Iggy before, like when we graduated and I first got the place,” Noct admitted shyly. Prompto’s recovered face once again changed hue. “And he was okay with it. Said the same as us, that you’re here all the time anyway. He even annoyingly pointed out that you keep me a bit tidier,” Noctis moodily admitted. Prompto smiled at that. If he were tidier than the lazy Prince, it was only because he’d never grown up with servants, or parents most of the time.

“I would just feel weird, you know? I mean of course I want to spend time with you, and it’s been hard lately. But I don’t think I’d be able to feel easy if I imposed,” Prompto explained. “If I move in, then I get a part time job and pay for something,” Prompto stated firmly. Noct must have seen the seriousness of Prompto’s expression and wisely chose not to argue the point.

“Fine!” he agreed. Noctis was clearly relieved that Prompto was really going to move in. Now that the negotiating was out of the way, both young men grinned widely with sparkling eyes. “Well you might as well stay the night tonight, it’s already late,” Noct pointed out. Prompto swallowed, not believing what sort of torment he was willingly putting himself through. But his stupid heart wouldn’t allow him to do otherwise no matter how loudly his brain protested.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait! wait! This is the best part, be quiet!” Prompto ordered Noct. The two young men sat on Prompto’s bed trash talking while playing King’s Knight. Prompto’s laptop sat on his small desk, playing music. A steady bass line took the solo in a song and Prompto’s smile stretched across his face while tapping his fingers in time. Noct grinned at the Blonde’s enthusiasm. As the other instruments joined back in, Prompto let out a happy sigh and collapsed onto his small bed with a long stretch. “Gods I love this song,” he needlessly stated.

The two had lived together for the better part of a month, and as Noctis had imagined, they got along famously. However, Noct couldn’t help but think of the stereotypical warnings he’d heard in life, like you never truly know a person unless you start living with them, though such sentiments were usually anchored towards couples, not best friends.

So far Noct had found more pleasant surprises about his friend than not. First and foremost, Noct had thought that he had known how into music Prompto was. Sure, he constantly had his mp3 player with him at school and would often hum music or even burst out into song when a lyric seemed to fit a certain situation. Often when they had hung out, Prompto would have his computer or phone blaring music, but Noct thought that had been for his own benefit. He never realized that Prompto always just had music going.

Noct found that he didn’t mind at all. The Prince usually just listened to whatever happened to be popular on the radio or TV at the time, never going out of his way to explore different genres. So, he was happy to have his best friend guide him in what he considered good music. That seemed to be rock in general.

“Man, I can’t decide what I’d rather learn—bass or drums,” Prompto whined, still stretched across his bed on his back. Since the bed was small, his friend’s form had legs hanging off one side and his head tipping back over the edge on the other. Noct stared at the few inches of exposed abdomen that the position revealed. Prompto was pretty fit, the Prince begrudgingly allowed. Noct was as well, but their physiques were different, and Prompto’s suited him, lean and lightly muscled.

“Not guitar?” Noctis asked, forcing his eyes away from the pale flesh. He assumed that Prompto would prefer a flashier instrument that would suit his energy.

“Nah, I mean don’t get me wrong, guitar is fucking awesome, but I tend to like the rhythm of songs more. The bass and drums keep it all together,” Prompto explained excitedly. Prompto idly grabbed a chocobo plush and hugged it to his chest, obviously daydreaming about being a musician. Noct lightly laughed at his best friend cuddling with a stuffed animal. If he remembered correctly, Prompto had said that the plush had come from Cor, the Immortal.

That had been the news of the fucking century, finding out that Prompto had slight ties to the Marshall of the Crownsguard. Noctis had been totally confused when Cor had arrived at the apartment with Gladiolus on the day they were moving Prompto’s belongings in. They had just finished the last load to find the two men sitting at the dining room table.

“Hey guys!” Prompto had eagerly greeted, ungraciously dropping a box of clothes onto the floor before racing over to give the Immortal an enthusiastic handshake. Noctis had practically stopped breathing as he saw the older man’s face do the unthinkable—smile.

“Wait! What?!” Noct had asked, stunned. Prompto had turned with raised eyebrows. He managed to blush after a few moments of blank staring with the Prince.

“Oh yeah, didn’t I tell you that I knew Cor?” Prompto asked. Noct shook his head no but tried to remain as normal as possible. Cor had never been mean to the Prince, but he treated him like he treated everyone else, very stoically and laconically, never one to show emotion, which made one feel like maybe he was an unpleasant man. Seeing him shake hands with someone as random as Prompto, and smile even, just blew Noct’s mind.

“I brought you a housewarming gift,” the gruff man had stated, pointing to a large, plastic department store bag. Prompto quickly pulled out a comforter set in hues of black and gray. Prompto beamed; Noctis was shocked that the Immortal gave gifts.

“Thanks, man!” he quickly said. Cor grinned again.

“When I heard that you still had the chocobo ones I got you as a kid, I thought it was time to pretend that you were an adult,” the man explained with his dry humor. Prompto stuck his tongue at him.

“I’m still gonna keep them as a spare!” the Blond rebelled with glee. Cor and Gladio merely shook their heads. When the older men had left half an hour later, Noct hounded his best friend for this apparent history that involved Cor knowing Prompto as a child. Prompto had lost his smile at the inquiry but complied.

“Well you know that I was a refugee from Niflheim. I don’t really remember the particulars, but I do know that it was Cor who brought me to Insomnia when I was like a baby. I was in a group home for a while with some other kids and he would visit me like once a month. He got me a place when I was like 12? And then I got adopted when I was 15. But whenever he can, he still checks up on me. Sometimes we go out to dinner,” he had confessed.

“But why didn’t anyone tell me?” Noct had asked, somewhat peeved at being left in the dark. Prompto shrugged.

“Well I can’t speak for him, but I don’t know, it never really came up. I think I mentioned him to you before, but probably without the title of “Immortal” so maybe you didn’t connect that they were one and the same,” Prompto tried. Noctis chose to not make a big deal of it and not start a fight on their first official night of living together. So they had ordered pizza and played videogames instead.

“Well I gotta get going to that orientation thing,” Prompto said, shooting up from the bed as he looked at the time on his phone.

“Right,” the Prince said, trying to not sound disappointed. True to his original request, Prompto had found a job after a couple of weeks of filling out painstaking online applications. He finally had a call back at an Arts and Crafts store which was his second choice (the electronics store being his number one).

“Just think of the discount I’ll get!” Prompto explained, revealing his true motives behind applying at such a place. “And dude, every time I go in there, there’s all these artistic girls working,” Prompto added slyly with a suggestive eyebrow. Noctis had rolled his eyes at his hormone driven friend. Of course, he’d apply somewhere with hot chicks.

“Well I can drive you there if you want,” Noct offered, not having plans for once. Prompto smiled.

“Okay, thanks! That’ll save me some time,” Prompto stated, opening his closet and critically looking through his shirts. “Ugh, Noct, what the hell do I wear?” his muffled whine pleaded from the closet. Noct grudgingly closed his King’s Knight app and joined the Blond at the door. After a minute, he too sighed.

“You don’t really have anything business casual, do you?” he rhetorically asked. Prompto looked nervous.

“Oh Gods. I’m gonna make a bad impression,” Prompto declared, rubbing the sides of his face. Noct laughed at his friend’s nerves.

“Come on, you can borrow something of mine,” Noctis offered, leading the way to his room. Prompto’s face lit up immediately and he dutifully followed Noct into the larger bedroom. The room was a disaster, Ignis not having been over for more than an hour the past few days. The two went into the walk-in closet and perused through the many selections that weren’t balled up on the floor in the corner. Naturally, nearly everything was black. The royal color wasn’t anything Noct complained about, finding that it suited him just fine, but it was a bit dramatic on his blond friend.

“Oh! What about this one?” Prompto inquired, finding one of the few exceptions. It was a gray linen button up shirt.

“Sure,” Noct said, trying to remember when he’d even gotten it. Prompto immediately pulled his shirt over his head and Noct was hit full force with what he had only peaked at previously. He had seen Prompto bare-chested, they did have gym together back in their school days and sleepovers and what not. But now that they were older and matured, Noct admired the figure of his friend. But that was normal, right? Appreciation for another’s body?

Prompto made short work of buttoning up the shirt and then neatly rolling the sleeves up to show off his forearms a bit, all his bracelets adding style to his already stylish self. Sometimes Noct felt jealous at how effortless Prompto turned some ordinary garment into trendsetting styles.

“How do I look?” Prompto sincerely questioned, the nervousness returning. Noctis dutifully checked out his friend as per request. Prompto’s hair was styled in his new hairdo, the one with a severe part off to the side and swept upwards. The shirt fit his slight form well, showing off his physique that the Prince so admired. The shirt was dressed down with dark jeans that were tucked into punk boots.

“Good, you look good,” Noct admitted, impressed with the casual face that he maintained. Ignis would have been proud. Prompto beamed and headed back to his room to make sure that he had all the documents that he was supposed to bring before the two headed down to the parking garage.

Noctis had only been allowed to keep his own car since moving out, though it was still common for Ignis to come and pick him up for functions, not trusting Noct to be punctual. It was a sleek, black car with leather interior, seamlessly blending in with all the other Royal vehicles. In all honesty, he didn’t use it too much. Finding parking on campus was a nightmare so he usually just took the train with Prompto. But it was nice to have a bit more freedom and to expand his and Prompto’s stomping grounds. He was even planning a fishing trip outside of the wall, that is planning all in his head, since he knew that Ignis would shoot it down unless he brought along a whole slew of Crownsguard.

By car, it only took 15 minutes to arrive at the store. Noctis parked near the front and stared at Prompto who fidgeted in the passenger’s seat. He had been oddly quiet the whole time. Noct felt sympathetic to his best friend. Prompto was certainly socially awkward and school had been a challenge for him until they had become friends. A challenge for them both.

“You know, Prom, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to pay for stuff,” Noct reminded him. Prompto quickly swung his head to the Prince with determined eyes.

“I do need to do this, Noctis. I mean I need some work experience for when I graduate. I will have to have a career and stuff someday,” Prompto responded determinedly. It looked like that gave him the necessary courage to get out of the car. After closing the door, he leaned down through the open window.

“I get off at 9:30. So if I take the train, I’ll be home around 10:15 or so, okay?” he said. Noct nodded and gave him a thumbs up with a fake smile.

“Good luck!” Noct said. Prompto grinned and turned towards the doors. As Noct drove away, he replayed Prompto’s sentence about a career around in his head. It was no secret that one day, his and Prompto’s lives would no longer align. Hell, they were already starting to be pulled apart, hence his asking Prompto to move in. Noctis just couldn’t imagine living life without his best friend. Even though they’d only been friends for three years now, he now knew what life could be like when one was not alone.

So Prompto was going to be a photographer. He often said he wanted to work for Meteor Magazine, a travel-based publication that showed the many places beyond the wall. That would suggest that Prompto would be leaving Insomnia on assignments. But he would still probably at least keep his residence here, right? It was obvious that Noctis would not be leaving, unless with some royal entourage for something political. And once he had to take over maintaining the Wall after his dad…well then, he wouldn’t be leaving Insomnia at all. Noct couldn’t help but feel the aching in his heart and slight prickling of tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to lose Prompto but had no idea how to keep them together once they finished schooling.

It was with some surprise that Noctis found himself pulling up to the Amicitia residence. He hadn’t even knocked on the front door before Iris pulled it open excitedly.

“Prince Noctis!” she greeted loudly. She leapt into his arms for a hug, and Noct awkwardly patted her on the back. It was no secret that the thirteen-year-old girl had a major crush on the Crown Prince. Noctis cared about her, but the age difference was a bit much. Not to mention Gladiolus was her big brother and would have no problem committing treason and destroying the Prince if necessary.

“Hey Iris, how are you?” Noct greeted as he entered the nice estate and removed his shoes. It wasn’t long before their steward, Jared, came around the corner and bowed low.

“Your Highness,” he greeted with warmth. Noct was no stranger to the household, sometimes conducting his training with Gladio here rather that at the dojo in the Citadel. Noct gave off a wave and entered the living room, a cozy yet impressive room with its gleaming wood floors and walled bookshelves and fireplace.

“Is Gladio home?” the Prince inquired to Jared. Before the man could answer, Iris tipped her head back and yelled “Gladdy! Prince Noctis is here!” Jared looked embarrassed by the young lady’s behavior, but Noct just shrugged with a small smile as Jared excused himself from the room.

“So, Prince Noctis, when do I get to see your apartment? I haven’t seen Prompto in ages!” Iris inquired, holding her hands behind her back bashfully with her head tilted sideways. Noct immediately felt uneasy. Even though he was a Prince, he had not often been approached by girls who were interested in him. Sure, he heard constant prattling as he walked by, admiring his looks, or imagining what it would be like to date a rich prince, but none of those girls had—thankfully—ever approached him. Having Prompto around usually helped. He steered them out of many an uncomfortable conversation in the past.

It was somewhat embarrassing that this thirteen-year-old girl could get Noct to blush and fidget. A thudding down the stairs lining the living room wall announced Gladio’s arrival. Knowing his sister and the Prince well, he was able to immediately read the situation and smirk. Bastard.

“Hey, Noct, did we have something planned?” Gladio asked hesitantly, clearly racking his brains over why Noctis would be here. Noct shook his head no as he headed towards Gladio who still stood on the stairs.

“Nah. I just thought we could, you know, talk?” Noct shyly asked. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t known his Shield for his entire life. But it was odd for them to hang out on their own, Gladio not being much more social than Noct himself.

“Sure. I’m meeting Iggy in a few though,” he answered as he headed back up the stairs.

“See you, Iris,” Noct remembered to say before following Gladio. Iris waved with a smile before texting on her phone like a fiend, no doubt informing a friend that the Prince was at her house. The two men made the quick trip to Gladio’s room and Noct sat down on the bed as Gladio took an armchair by a bulging wooden bookshelf. The room was a good size, comparable to Noct’s at the apartment. It was decorated in ambers and browns, very reminiscent of the occupant himself. Aside from books, weapons and weights seemed to take up most of the space.

“I’m surprised you never got your own place,” Noct stated as he glanced around. It had been sometime since he’d been here. The last being after a sparring session when Gladio had whacked Noctis rather forcefully on his wrist with a practice sword. They had come up here to wrap it as Noct had bit down his tears, hating to look weak to his Shield. Gladio chuckled.

“Yah, everyone says that. But I don’t mind it here so much. I get to see Iris and my dad sometimes. It’s not like anyone bosses me around and being close to the Citadel is a plus. I’d feel like a shitty brother leaving Iris here alone all the time anyway,” Gladio said, his voice naturally booming even in casual conversation. Noct nodded, knowing what it was like growing up in a home with no siblings to look after him.

“So, what’s up? Something wrong? Have a fight with Iggy?” Gladio inquired. Well that really cut to the quick. But Noct couldn’t blame Gladio’s assumption. When Noctis had to talk to someone, it was always Ignis he went to.

“No, we’re not fighting. I don’t know, I was in the area. I just dropped Prompto off for his first day at work,” Noct answered, not exactly sure why he came here or what he expected. Gladio smiled, his amber eyes seeming to know things that Noct didn’t.

“Well good for Blondie! And I get it, the apartment too lonely without him?” Gladio teased amiably. Noct made a show of scoffing and rolling his eyes even as he pondered what Gladio stated. He thought that maybe he was right.

“Whatever, it’s just weird not having to be anywhere for once and shitty that Prompto has to be away when we could have hung out,” Noct said, crossing his arms across his chest. Gladio kept his smile but stopped the teasing.

“Well I’d spar with you to help you kill time, but Ignis and I are going out for dinner and a couple of drinks. Did you wanna come?” Gladio asked as he pulled out his phone and started texting. Noctis blushed.

“It’s cool, I don’t wanna ruin your guy’s plans,” Noct insisted, waving his hands feebly. Gladio shrugged.

“Not really ruining much. We usually just bitch about you anyway. You can join in if you’d like,” Gladio said, easily blocking the pillow the Prince launched towards his face. Gladio’s phone vibrated with an incoming message. His rumble of a laugh escaped his chest as he read the message.

“Haha, Iggy automatically thinks you’re hurt or in trouble. But he’s down with you joining us. Did you drive? Okay, I’ll tell him we’ll meet him there,” Gladio said to a glaring Noct. His handlers sure could be annoying, but it was better than moping alone at home.

***

Seeing as Noctis had somewhat invited himself to hang out with Ignis and Gladiolus, he agreed to be the designated driver for the night. He sulkily sipped on his Ultimate Patron Margarita while picking through a platter of nachos while the older men partook, Gladio with Maker’s Mark and Coke, Ignis with his “Goose and Juice”.

In the beginning, Gladio kept up with his initial description of what outings between the two handlers involved, and openly bitched about Noctis’ performance at the dojo that week—as if he wasn’t sitting there glaring at him the whole time. Ignis played along a bit, describing sorting through not only the Prince’s dirty laundry, but Prompto’s as well, since the piles around the apartment were indistinguishable. Ignis, however, let up once he saw how miserable Noct was acting.

“Man, Iggy, why you always gotta side with the brat?” Gladio complained when Ignis no longer played along. The Shield was three bourbons into his night, and his usual rough temper had somewhat lessened. “You are my best friend. You should stand up for me once in a while,” Gladio complained. Noctis choked on his drink a bit. He had never actually heard Gladio refer to Ignis as his best friend. The sentence seemed way too…well he knew not what. Just so out of character? Ignis had the decency to blush at the scolding.

“I apologize, Gladiolus. But you know it wouldn’t be fair of me to not stand up for Noctis. It was you, in fact, that taught me to stand up for those that are weaker,” Ignis sympathetically explained.

“Hey!” Noct yelled and gave Ignis’ arm a punch when he let the sentence catch up to his brain. Gladio and Ignis high-fived while laughing way more than the comment deserved. Noctis moodily rose his hand to the waiter. “I’ll need another, and make it a double,” Noctis barked. This caused further laughter from the older men.

“Noct! You’re supposed to drive us home,” Ignis complained with a grin.

“Whatever. If we’re not sober, we can call a cab or the Crownsguard for all I care,” Noct sneered.

“Oh, lighten up, Noct. We’re just messin’ with you. Chill out, will ya?” Gladio said, downing the rest of his drink. Noct ignored the massive man but knew that he should calm down and try and enjoy himself. Hadn’t that been the whole point in going out with them tonight?

“What’s troubling you, Noct?” Ignis asked, almost sounding sober. His eyes were slightly squinty though, not to mention he couldn’t stop smiling. Noct shrugged.

“I don’t know. I guess seeing you guys hang out and have fun makes me kinda wish Prompto were here too,” Noctis managed to admit, figuring that they probably wouldn’t remember much of the conversation tomorrow anyway. The waiter arrived with Noct’s drink and Ignis and Gladio both ordered another for themselves.

“So, you said today was his first day at that job?” Gladio asked. Noct nodded while stabbing at a soggy chip with a fork.

“Well that’s exciting,” Ignis added. Noct shrugged. Ignis and Gladio exchanged glances.

“I take it that his working doesn’t please you?” Ignis pressed. Noct just sighed as he pushed his plate away.

“The whole point in moving in together was being able to spend time with each other before, you know, we can’t anymore? But he’s always up early to run, and then at class, and then photography stuff. Now he’s adding a job to it all?” Noct complained, scowling at his drink.

“Well it sounds like he’s a normal young man who’s taking responsibility for his life,” Ignis stated as seriously as he was capable. It wasn’t entirely successful since he was smiling the whole time and one could hear it in his voice.

“Do me a favor, and don’t turn this into a lecture about how I could learn a thing or two from him,” Noct spat. Ignis just waved his hand sloppily and turned his attention to Gladio who was openly checking out a couple of girls sitting at the bar.

“You shouldn’t bitch so much. Iggy and I get to actually hang out like once a month. I know you guys see each other more than that. Yah, I’m sure sometimes it’s just eating cereal in your underwear or taking the train to school. But really, you’re lucky to have that much with you graduated and all. Don’t ruin your time by mourning what you haven’t even lost yet. Who knows, maybe Prompto can make something of himself with his photography and you can commission him when you’re King.” Gladio suggested when the two women’s boyfriends showed up to join them and we’re openly scowling at Gladio.

“I hadn’t really thought about that. Maybe I can make him like our official photographer or something?” Noct pondered, brightening up at the suggestion. He knew that that still wouldn’t give them gobs of time together, but maybe it could keep the Blond in Insomnia.

“That’s the spirit, now drink up!” Gladio praised, lifting his glass. Ignis and Noct joined him and then they all took large gulps/sips.

Two hours later, they were all trashed at the apartment, sitting on the floor around the coffee table playing cards. Gladio had enlisted a couple of the Kingsglaive that he was friendly with to come and pick them up. Noct didn’t recognize the man or woman, but obviously they knew who he was.

“Jeez, what were you guys celebrating?” the woman had asked with a grin. She was driving Noct’s car while the other man followed in his own.

“Being alive and looking sexy while we do it,” Gladio stated with all his usual conceit.

“I’d toast to that…for any three of you,” she smiled pleasantly.

“And my four on Noct, and I’m out!” Ignis declared as he once again won at rummy. Many an angry expletive was shouted into the room.

“No fair! Gladio he’s cheating. Tell ‘im to stop cheating!” Noct whined, slamming his hand down onto the table. Gladio just started a booming laugh and could not stop. They barely heard a key unlocking the front door. Moments later Prompto appeared, wearing a hesitant smile with his bushy eyebrows raised.

“Hey guys,” he greeted, clearly wondering what he had stumbled into.

“Prom!” Noct shouted, way too excited. Noct got up to greet him and Gladio saw this as the perfect opportunity to trip the Prince. Noct unwisely tried to avoid the fall by pulling a dagger out from his Armiger and warping to where he threw it, which happened to be the wall next to Prompto. Ignis yelled something unintelligible while Prompto let out a shriek as the Crown Prince collided with him onto the floor. Gladio, Ignis, and Noct were laughing so hard that Noctis thought he might piss his pants, which would have been super unfortunate for his best friend who was squashed underneath him.

Prompto took little effort to push the still laughing, boneless Prince off him, rolling him closer to the wall. The Blond sat up and rubbed at his shoulder that had clipped a part of the wall on the way down. He didn’t seem to be angry though. Simply confused.

“What the hell were you drinking?” Prompto asked the Prince that was still face down on the carpet laughing. He was actually crying from the laughter. Ignis managed to get up, carefully eyeing Gladio first, not wishing to join Noct on the carpet. He slowly sauntered to the dagger embedded wall and pulled the weapon out with a tisk.

“Oh, Noct, so much for that security deposit,” he scolded, handing the dagger back to the owner, hilt forward. When the Prince didn’t reach out for it, Ignis placed it on the dining room table. “We went out to dinner. Noct came along since he seemed rather lonely without you. How was work?” Ignis asked, finally filling Prompto in a bit. Prompto playfully tousled Noct’s hair, as the raven-haired man was still unmoving on the carpet.

“Uh, well I guess it was kinda shit,” Prompto admitted with a sigh. Noct managed to turn his face to his best friend, and Ignis and Gladio were at full attention.

“What happened?” Gladio asked curiously, somewhat crawling closer to the hallway that everyone now seemed to be hanging out in. Prompto looked like he wanted to laugh at all the drunken attention but proceeded with his story instead.

“Well so after watching some boring shit on a computer about like safety and harassment and stuff, I had to shadow a cashier,” Prompto began. The intensity of the three drunk men’s attention was quite hilarious. It made Prompto blush a bit.

“I never knew just how horrible customers could be. Like this one lady screamed at the cashier because she couldn’t apply her coupon to electronics even though it was clearly listed in the exemptions. Then some shady ass guys tried to return a bunch of art supplies without a receipt, but my manager said no and told them to leave. She said that it was stolen shit and she wouldn’t take the loss twice,” Prompto said, listing the incidents one finger at a time.

“Then they thought it’d be a good idea for me to run my own register and I kept fucking up cos my scanner was the broken one and kept double scanning items and irritating the oh-not-so-patient customers,” Prompto continued with a blond head lowered in defeat.

“Did you explain to them that you were new?” Ignis asked, apparently completely scandalized by the mountains of horrors that Prompto had experienced.

“Yeah, I tried that excuse once, didn’t seem to go down so well. But wait, it gets worse. Ever use a Body Fluid Clean Up Kit before?” Prompto asked, dead serious.

“A what?!” the three chimed in disbelief. Prompto sadly nodded his head.

“Yes, the Body Fluid Clean Up Kit. Some fucking strung out guy was trying to buy some jewelry supplies but was like having a hard time functioning. Then he asked the cashier where the bathrooms were. Before she could answer, he pissed his pants all over the floor,” Prompto recounted painfully.

“Ugh!”

“What?!”

“No!”

“Yeah. Fucking. Pissed. On. The. Floor. My manager was so mad. And since I was the new guy, guess who got stuck cleaning it up with her. I guess I should just be lucky that she like helped me with it. But still,” Prompto mumbled into his open palms that he sunk his face into. Noct raised a drunken hand to rest reassuringly on Prompto’s thigh. Gladio looked outright disgusted, mumbling something about nasty fucking people.

“How does that kit work?” Ignis inquired, sincerely interested. Prompto laughed, knowing that the details would be necessary for the Chamberlain.

“I don’t know. There’s like some powder stuff that soaks up liquids. It comes with a little cardboard scrapper and dustpan and like biohazard bags for disposal,” Prompto explained.

“Oh my Gods, so you’re gonna quit, right?” Noctis asked with some major slurring. Prompto laughed at his friend but shook his head.

“Nah man, I’m made of tougher stuff than that. Besides, the workers are pretty cool, even if I got stuck cleaning up the piss. They told me so many horror stories about working there. Just about all of them cried on their first days. Pretty much, it could have been a lot worse from what I understand,” Prompto said optimistically.

“Ah, check out the work ethic on Blondie!” Gladio praised, reaching out to pat Prompto’s hair proudly. Prompto beamed, even though he hated when people touched his carefully manicured hair. Noctis however was not happy.

“Come on, Prom! That job sounds like shit. You don’t need a job; I’ll take care of you!” The Prince once again insisted. Prompto scowled at his drunk friend.

“Look, Noctis, I already told you, I have no right to accept charity from you. You covering rent is already too much. I’m not like…like…you’re fucking kept bitch or something!” Prompto stated rather aggressively. The room grew immediately silent. Noct’s blue eyes narrowed with scrunched eyebrows. It was very unusual for Prompto to lash out. It was also unusual for him to use Noct’s full first name.

“Look, sorry. I’m just keyed up. I’m gonna go take a shower,” Prompto sort of apologized and darted up and headed to his bathroom. Noct sat up once the door clicked shut and moodily crossed his arms across his chest.

“What the hell’s his problem?” Noct questioned, obviously butthurt. No one ever talked to Noct in such a manner. Ignis and Gladio also looked surprised at the uncharacteristic outburst.

“Had you offered to financially support him before?” Ignis questioned, seemingly sober now.

“Yeah, when I first asked him to move in and he said he couldn’t afford to. The only way he’d agree was if I’d let him get a job,” Noct answered truthfully. Gladio shrugged.

“Well it sounds like what he said. He’s got some pride Noct. Obviously, he doesn’t want it to look like he’s leaching off Your Highness. I can respect that,” Gladio stated. “Gotta say though, retail sounds like hell.”

“Well he should quit and find a better job then,” Noct ground out, still grumpy that Prompto had cursed at him.

“Look Noct, Prompto is merely doing what he has to do. He wasn’t raised in privilege like we all were. His experiences in life as a commoner will always be different than ours,” Ignis explained. Noctis ground his teeth.

“Really, you’re gonna call him a commoner? Aren’t you his friend?” Noct accused, clearly not mad enough at Prompto to not defend his honor.

“Calm down, Your Highness. I was merely stating it as it was. Of course, I consider him to be my friend. However, that doesn’t change the truth of the matter,” Ignis answered smoothly. “Look, we were all born into our jobs and have been training for them since an incredibly young age. We’ve all been blessedly sheltered from the public, though our concerns are of more important nature. So, cut him some slack. He’s probably excited to be doing something adult-like, even if it was a bit of a miserable experience. He understands that what he does isn’t comparable to what we do. Now it’s time to see it from his point of view, and support him as the best friend that you claim to be,” Ignis lectured while cleaning his glasses from the greasy finger prints that smeared the lenses.

Noct moodily listened but chose not to respond. Gladio sighed and stood up from the carpet. “Looks like it’s time to go. Thanks for the buzz-kill,” Gladio huffed. Noct refused to respond, even when Gladio lightly kicked his leg as he passed by. Ignis decided that Gladio was correct and the two left after wishing Noctis a good night that he merely grunted to. Not too long after he heard the shower turning off and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to Prompto or not. He toyed with the idea of going into his room and closing the door behind him. In the end, he just sprawled out onto the couch and played on his phone.

Prompto came out of the bathroom, followed by some steam. He looked towards Noct but seeing as the Prince said nothing and didn’t even bother looking in his direction, he went into the kitchen to forage for some dinner. After a couple of minutes of fridge rummaging, Prompto returned to the living room with a big bowl of salad. Noctis scrunched his nose snottily at the dinner choice, but Prompto said nothing.

“Gonna move your legs so I can sit?” he asked with no expression. Noct’s eyes darted upwards to give a good glare. Prompto continued to look down at him, waiting. Finally, Noct sat upright. As soon as Prompto sat down, Noct attempted to spring up, to stomp haughtily towards his room, but Prompto quickly caught his forearm with his free hand. Noctis could have easily freed his arm; he didn’t torture himself 3 days a week with Gladio at the dojo for no reason, but he didn’t.

“I’m not gonna fight with you, Noct. I said I was sorry. And you already know how I feel about contributing to our situation,” Prompto reminded him levelly. Noctis could hear the Ignis in his head demanding him to stop being an ass and smooth things over with Prompto, as he hadn’t done anything worse than be grumpy. How often was Noctis grumpy after all?

“Fine,” Noct stated, sitting back down, but still unable to completely shed his bad mood. They sat quietly for a few minutes while Prompto devoured his sad dinner.

“So, you guys had a good time out?” Prompto inquired, doing his part in getting Noct to let go of his attitude.

“I guess, after they stopped teaming up against me,” Noct ground out. He could see himself being an asshole, but most of the time that would do very little to make him stop. He supposed he was the Spoiled Brat Prince that Gladio was so quick to point out.

“Yeah but they’re like older brothers. That’s what they’re supposed to do,” Prompto said as he speared a grape tomato and ate it.

“Whatever. A bunch of assholes is what they are,” Noct growled completely sobered up by his temper. Prompto sighed as he put his empty bowl on the coffee table. He turned sideways onto the couch, sitting cross-legged, facing Noct.

“Alright, Noct, you said I can call you out when you’re being a shitty friend. So, what do I gotta do to make you stop being a jerk? I was looking forward to hanging out with you tonight. You know since we don’t have class until tomorrow at noon and all,” Prompto asked neutrally. Noct glared at him once more but as he maintained eye contact with Prompto, he slowly started to calm down and walk away from his tantrum.

“You have to make me a sandwich like last time,” Noct mumbled slightly bashfully. He was too proud to apologize, but he figured the simple terms for peace was ridiculous enough that Prompto would see it for what it was.

“The peanut butter and honey sandwich with banana slices?” Prompto inquired, pretending that Noct wasn’t being an idiot. Noct nodded, trying his best to refrain from smiling. Prompto did smile as he got up and went to the kitchen to fulfill the truce. “Sorry dude, it’s gonna be a no on the banana part, those poor things have turned black. Maybe Iggy will make us banana bread?” Prompto announced through the open space above the countertop.

“Ugh, I guess it’ll do,” Noct complained like a true brat, though he maintained a smirk so Prompto would see the sarcasm.

“Here,” Prompto offered, passing Noct the sandwich wrapped in a paper towel. They did tend to ooze honey which Iggy was never too pleased to clean up after. The weird concoction hit the right spot of sweet that Noct had been craving. Prompto may not be a great cook, but he had a lot of weird random snacks and small meals that he regularly made and shared with Noct. This had been his favorite so far.

“So, what do you wanna do? Play a game?”

“Ughn-ughn.”

“Watch a movie?”

“Ughn-ughn.”

“Listen to music?”

“…m-kay. But let’s go to my room. My bed’s bigger,” Noct agreed finally. Prompto left to get his computer while Noct began shutting off the living room and dining room lights. He then went to his room and pushed a pile of clothes off his bed to make space for Prompto. They hadn’t been folded anyway. Prompto entered the room in his boxers and a wife beater. Noct stared at him for a few seconds before looking away.

Prompto quickly dove into the bed, getting under the covers. He powered on the computer and waited for it to boot. Noct slowly removed his own pants but replaced them with flannel pajama bottoms. He decided that his shirt was comfortable enough to sleep in. The Prince then joined his friend under the covers.

“So, I wanted to show you this local band that I got into. They’re actually playing at a bar in a couple of weeks, like the day before my birthday,” Prompto explained enthusiastically. Noct stiffened. He had forgotten that Prompto’s birthday was approaching. After Prompto got the music going, he sat the computer on the floor and laid down on his side of the bed. Noct laid down as well, watching Prompto as he silently sang along, patting his hands to the rhythm underneath the covers on his toned stomach and thighs.

Noctis found that he didn’t mind this band at all. He could understand Prompto’s enthusiasm for the droning bass and drums that seemed to dominate the sound. It sounded like something Prompto would like. Halfway through the album, Noctis found that his eyelids were getting heavy, the earlier alcohol and sugar sandwich wearing off and making him crash. He remembered snuggling closer to Prompto’s warm body and thinking about planning something for Prompto’s upcoming birthday before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I decided to post the first two chapters together as they are shorter. If anyone actually reads this story and would like me just to post the whole thing at once, I am sure I could be convinced. Otherwise I will just edit the next chapters in the meantime. Thanks again for your time :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you work tonight?” Noctis inquired as he and Prompto sat on a stone bench in one of the many courtyards of their campus. It was 11 o’clock on a Tuesday and the two sluggishly sipped warm beverages from their paper cups. Black coffee for Prompto, chai tea latte for Noct who didn’t like “bitter ass shit.”

“Myeah,” Prompto quietly answered, somewhat indifferently. Now that he had gotten a few more shifts into the job, the Blond seemed more confident about going to work.

“Wanna ride?” Noct asked, now trying harder to be supportive of his friend’s decision. Prompto smiled, brightening up the gray skies above.

“Yeah, Noct. That’d be nice. It’s pretty chilly now a days, huh?” He answered still smiling. At the statement, Noct scooted a bit closer to his friend so that they could lean against one another. Clearly for body warmth purposes.

Prompto apparently dug the fall. He liked bundling up in layers, taking pictures of brightly colored leaves and dead trees. He liked hot coffee and to see his breath in the air. Noctis did not share the enthusiasm, much preferring the spring and summer. But it was always better to be around a cheerful Prompto who smoothed over every annoyance in the world. Noct began to enjoy the season alone for the fact that his best friend was in high spirits.

“Then I’ll pick you up after work too. Don’t want you waiting around for the train,” Noct added, killing the rest of his tea. Especially with all the apparent junkies that roam around Insomnia at night. Prompto’s war stories from work were seriously starting to concern Noct at a more King-in-Waiting level. He never realized that his city had a bit of a seedy underbelly. Noct had considered speaking with his father about it, but never seemed to find the right time to approach the subject.

“Sounds good. I’ll text you what time it seems like we’ll be getting out, so you don’t have to wait around for long.”

Noct, for once, was actually happy that Prompto wouldn’t be home. He had some serious party planning to do which he’d made no progress with thus far since he’d either been busy with school, in meetings at the Citadel, or hanging with Prompto at the apartment.

Later that evening, true to his style, he unexpectedly dropped by Ignis’ flat. He knew his Advisor would be home because there was nothing going on at the Citadel tonight, and he obviously wasn’t with Noct. Ignis answered the door confused.

“Is something wrong, Your Highness?” the taller man immediately asked. Noct rolled his eyes elaborately.

“You know, I once thought we were friends. It seems I was mistaken,” the Prince openly sulked, pushing past Ignis and letting himself in. As expected, the apartment was pristine and immaculate, partially due to Ignis not often being here, but mostly because it was Ignis—come on.

“Well of course we’re friends, Noct. But you must admit it’s unusual for you to drop by here,” Ignis pointed out, closing the door behind him. Ignis’ apartment wasn’t as large as Noct’s, yet it seemed homier. He had tastefully framed artwork on the walls, throw pillows and blankets on the couch and armchairs, multiple lamps, and décor tables with decorative accents. It looked like a magazine. Noct suddenly felt inspired for him and Prompto to embellish their place, but first, the task at hand.

“Well to be honest, I do need your help with something, but it’s not like Crown business. It’s personal,” Noct admitted, helping himself to a seat on the couch. Noct opened his laptop that he’d brought along, showing Ignis the website of a bar.

“The Quasar? What the hell is that? Something to do with black holes if I’m not mistaken,” Ignis pondered, peering at the screen. Noctis shrugged.

“I don’t know, it’s a bar. Anyway, there’s this local band that Prompto loves and they’re playing there the day before his birthday. I thought it would be a nice surprise, you know since he never got much experience celebrating those sorts of things,” Noct explained, seeming sad at the thought of his best friend’s upbringing. Noct had always had nothing but lavish birthday celebrations.

“Did you see the address. It’s in Little Galahd…” Ignis stated crisply. Noct lifted his face to stare at his Advisor.

“Yeah, so?” he bit off, ready for what was more than likely going to be an argument. Ignis pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

“There are many there who do not exactly respect the Royal Family,” Ignis stated. Noct groaned.

“Come on Iggy. It’s gonna be dark and everyone’s gonna be drunk. It’s not like I’m planning to go in royal raiment with my fucking crown and shit!” Noct spat out aggressively, overreacting as usual when he sensed that he may not get his way.

“Noct, I cannot in good conscience allow for you and Prompto to go to this bar unaccompanied,” Ignis firmly rebutted. Noct kept his scowl but lost a little anger.

“Well that’s fine cos I thought you and Gladio might come too,” he said. Noct had the pleasure of seeing Ignis caught off guard.

“You want us to come as…guests?” the Advisor asked to clarify the statement. Noct scoffed.

“You know, you guys always say I’m the dense one. Yeah, you guys are Prompto’s friends too. You do know that right, that he considers you guys to be his friends?” Noctis stressed. Ignis slowly regained his composure.

“Well if we come along than I don’t see it being a problem, though I can’t say that I’m exactly excited to attend a small venue rock concert.”

“I heard their stuff. They should be cool to see,” Noct supplied with his frown now obliterated.

“However, if Gladio and I are to be enjoying ourselves, perhaps we can have a couple of Gladio’s Glaive friends come along to do the official body guarding. They live in Little Galahd as it were,” Ignis pointed out. Noct shrugged.

“Just as long as they’re not a major buzz kill. Maybe the two who picked us up from the bar last week?” Noct suggested, knowing that being given permission to go to the bar, he shouldn’t push his luck with Iggy by insisting they go completely unguarded.

“Was that the extent of your plans for the birthday celebration?” Ignis inquired. Noct shook his head no.

“Well I was thinking that after the show we could head back to our place and drink some more, play games and shit. Then the day after, on his actual birthday, we could have a dinner at the Citadel, but like invite Iris and Cor, still so hard to believe-”

“Tell me about it!”

“-and like dad. Nothing huge, but a family-like setting. I suppose we should try to invite his parents too?” Noct finished, unsure about the last part. Ignis nodded to all the plans while jotting down notes. Noct didn’t even know where the pen and small notepad had appeared from, but he smiled gently to his Advisor who was too busy to notice.

“I’m sorry,” Noct suddenly blurted out. That definitely returned his Advisor’s attention to himself.

“Whatever for?” Ignis asked confused. Noct felt his face reddening all the way up to the tips of his ears. Why did he feel so compelled to apologize to everyone lately?

“We used to actually hang out more before I got to high school. I guess once I met Prompto, I just kind of shut everyone else out,” Noctis admitted, not knowing where his sudden guilt had bubbled out from. Ignis continued to stare at him and slowly let out a small smile.

“It’s quite alright, Your Highness. I suppose I can admit to a small bit of sadness when I discovered our rift, but I hardly begrudge you for it. I think it’s good that you have an outlet from your duty. I must always first prepare you for the Crown, so it would have happened eventually,” Ignis said kindly. “But I am still your friend Noct, and your Brother. You can come to me for anything. Yes, most of the time I will tell you things that you do not wish to hear but know that I care for you more than anything in all of Eos,” Ignis added. Noct was even more red if that were possible but allowed an awkward side hug with the older man.

“Thanks, Iggy. I know I am stubborn and probably like the worst Prince in history, but I wouldn’t want anyone else to guide me,” Noct stammered back. Once they ended the embrace, Ignis cleared his throat.

“Well now, menu options?” Ignis asked, returning to the safer grounds of the task at hand.

“I leave that to you. Junk for the after party, nicer shit for the official family dinner,” Noctis delegated thoughtlessly. Ignis let a chuckle out, obviously expecting the amazing details the Prince was hashing out.

“But I needed advice on one more thing. The present. So before you lose your shit on expense, I’m gonna get this no matter what you say, so you may as well resign yourself to that,” Noct started. Ignis immediately frowned, how could he not with such a preamble?

“So Prom has been saying that he wants to learn how to play an instrument. He can’t decide between bass or drums,” Noct stated. Ignis remained quiet for about twenty seconds.

“Then I would recommend the bass, if only for the consideration of your neighbors and the space of the apartment,” Ignis advised with less of a huff than Noct was expecting. Noctis nodded at the wisdom of the advice and pulled up another tab on his laptop.

“Well in that case, I think this one would do,” Noct said showing Ignis a picture of an electric Ibanez bass in a beautiful aquamarine finish. The wood grain was still visible through the stain and the curves on the body were very pleasing.

“Good Gods, Noctis, that thing is 800 Lucians!” Ignis declared. Noct merely looked at his Advisor with his Brat Prince expression, showing him that he would not budge on his stance. “Well is it at least a good one? I know nothing of this sort of thing,” Ignis ground out, adding more notes to his pad of paper, somewhat more firmly than seemed necessary.

“I did a bit of research, and Prompto had mentioned this brand before. It seems like a good choice,” Noct answered. Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Well I sincerely hope this isn’t some mild level curiosity that dies down in a few weeks after he learns that practice is required to be any good,” Ignis grumbled like a true adult.

“He’s pretty serious about music, it’s not a passing fancy, so chill,” Noct ordered. Ignis chose not to respond as he finished writing something down and closed his notebook. “So anyway, I’m gonna need you to pick it up and maybe keep it here. And let me know if any snags come up with the planning?” Noct added. See, he could be a monarch and delegate orders just fine. But where was Ignis’ praise when he was fulfilling his role?

“As if there would ever be snags in my planning,” Ignis mumbled under his breath. Noct beamed. Party planning was easier than he thought!

***

The last necessary step to ensure that all the plans went through was one that Noct really hated. A few evenings later when Prompto didn’t have work but had a ton of homework piling up (all due to working), Noct lied and said that he had to meet up with his dad at the Citadel real quick for something or another. He said it wouldn’t take much time and they could watch TV after if Prompto was done with his homework.

In reality, he drove the familiar route to the Arts and Crafts store. Noct wore a black hoodie covering his hair, sunglasses, and casual jeans. Once inside, he awkwardly approached a cashier who was restocking plastic bags at all the registers. She was about his age and looked at him skeptically.

“Hi, can I speak with your manager please?” he asked, unsure of himself. The girl full on stared at him for ten seconds before shrugging and communicating into an earpiece connected to a radio. A minute later a woman approached him, also sizing him up. Her name tag read Joan, and Noctis felt relieved since this was the manager that Prompto often spoke of as being “the cool one”.

“I was wondering if I could speak to you somewhere a bit more private?” he asked. The woman clearly looked confused but gestured him to a corner not far from the front end that apparently was a classroom for events. Once in, she defensively stayed in the doorway, not wishing to be alone in a room with some strange man. Noct lowered his hood and removed his glasses when he was completely concealed in the classroom, and the woman’s eyes widened.

“Uh, Your Highness,” she awkwardly stammered and bowed her head. Noct waved his hands, suggesting that she not worry about his Royal Status. “What can I do for you?” she asked stunned.

“Well I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I guess it’s not very professional, but it would mean a great deal to me,” Noct answered, trying to sound somewhat casual so as not to spook the woman. She nodded her head for him to continue.

“You see, Prompto Argentum is my best friend, and I am throwing him a surprise birthday party over the weekend. I snuck a peak at his work schedule and saw that he has Saturday off, but I was wondering if there were any way he could have Sunday off as well?” Noct stated his request. The woman merely blinked at him a few times.

“Prompto is your best friend?” she questioned in disbelief. Noct smiled with a nod. She laughed a low laugh.

“I suppose that’s why he always clams up when anyone asks about where he lives and his roommate?” she ventured. Noct laughed too.

“Probably, you know security reasons and all,” he admitted bashfully. He had never considered that Prompto would not be able to hang out with people other than their mutual acquaintances at the apartment before. He wondered if that bothered him.

“Well I can find someone to cover his shift, Your Highness, even though it is the weekend,” she answered, the last part sounding more hostile as she realized what a hassle replacing Prompto would be.

“I’d really appreciate it. And if maybe you could tell a little white lie as to why his shift is cancelled? I want to surprise him,” Noct requested, hoping that some of his Princely Charm would coax the woman into agreement. She smirked and nodded her head, yes.

“Oh, and next time, Your Highness, you don’t have to come in so heavily disguised. You actually look just like a shoplifter and are drawing more attention to yourself,” she suggested with a true grin. Noct’s face turned red as he now understood the hard glares he had been receiving since arriving in the store.

“Good to know,” he stated, somewhat embarrassed, before leaving.

***

“Hello?”

“Hey, Iggy! Sorry to bother you man, but do we have an iron around here somewhere?” Prompto asked as he sat at his desk, hunched over a denim jacket. His cell phone was on speaker with the Advisor, not even bothering to call Noctis first; there was no way the Prince would know. Prompto sloppily used a seam ripper to begin removing a sleeve from the body of the garment.

“Yes, in the linen closet, top shelf. Whatever do you need an iron for?” Ignis inquired, sounding seriously concerned. “If something needs tending to, I can take care of it tomorrow,” the Prince’s Advisor offered. Prompto could see right through that act. It was painstakingly obvious that Ignis did not trust Prompto to use an iron without burning the apartment down. Prompto laughed.

“Dude, you gotta chill, I know how to iron. I did manage through years of high school uniforms, ya know?” Prompto retorted over a loud snagging sound as he accidentally applied more force than he intended to and cut through some of the jean material. He shrugged to himself, not caring for perfection.

“Prompto what was that sound? And I was the one who ironed your uniforms most of the time since they were always mixed in with Noct’s!” Ignis panicked. Prompto laughed some more.

“I’m altering a jacket I picked up from the thrift store. I wanna add some iron-on patches to it. It’s really no big deal,” Prompto finally explained. He decided to take a break from his hunched over position and stretch and crack his back. He heard a sigh over the receiver.

“And you are fully confident that you will not burn down the apartment?” Ignis finally outright questioned. Prompto groaned as he leapt onto his bed, belly down.

“I’d say about 95% confident,” the young man teased, smiling broadly.

“I’d head over but I’m tied up at the moment…” Ignis admitted. Prompto’s smile lost its tease but gained in sincerity.

“Ah Ig, you’re Noct’s servant, not mine. I got this. I’ll send you a pic when I am done so that you know we aren’t homeless. See ya!” Prompto drawled out in a high pitch before hanging up to Ignis’ protesting voice.

“Prompto?” Noct’s voice called from the living room. Prompto’s bedroom door soon opened to a curious Prince.

“I thought you had work?” Noct asked. Before Prompto could respond, Noct’s phone began buzzing in his pocket. After a couple of seconds of reading, Noct laughed and looked to his best friend.

“Why does Iggy think you’re going to burn down the apartment?” he asked with a wide grin. Prompto groaned once more.

“Cos I wanted to use the iron but he thinks I’m like 5!” Prompto explained defeated. Noct laughed and put his phone away, choosing to ignore Ignis’ cries and warnings of concern. “Anyway, I was supposed to work, but my shift got cancelled,” Prompto added with a frown. “I thought I was doing pretty good, guess not.”

“Ah, I’m sure it’s not that,” Noct immediately consoled. He joined Prompto on the bed, patting his blond hair carefully so as not to ruin it. Prompto wasn’t convinced (Noct felt the slightest bit guilty, knowing that Prompto had some major self-esteem issues as it were. But he knew the planned night’s events would mean so much more to his friend in the long run).

“So, what were you ironing. I thought those days were behind us now that we’ve graduated,” Noct asked. Prompto snickered.

“I’m making something,” he said, lazily pointing behind his back towards his desk that had the lamp shinning right onto the jacket. Noct walked over to it but seemed no less confused staring at the garment.

“What are you making?” the Prince asked skeptically.

“A punk vest.”

“A punk vest?”

“Yes, a punk vest.”

“I…don’t see it,” Noct admitted. Prompto pushed himself up and joined Noct at his desk.

“Well you see, I am detaching the sleeves and possibly the collar, I’m undecided there. Then I think I’ll dye it black. Then I’m gonna iron on these patches and put these studs in,” he explained while gesturing with his hands and pointing out to his supplies. Noct looked impressed.

“How’d you learn to do this?” he questioned. Prompto shrugged.

“I don’t know, I was cleaning up the t-shirt aisle at work and felt inspired. Besides, I always wanted a cool vest and you can’t just like buy one. It’s gotta be authentic,” he stated knowingly.

“Let me get this straight, you’ve worked there like 4 or 5 times and now you can make your own clothes?” Noctis asked flabbergasted. Prompto shrugged.

“Well we’ll find out when I’m finished,” the Blond answered smiling. Noct shook his head and sat on the bed again.

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin. I wouldn’t have even had the thought,” the Prince admitted, clearly admiring his friend’s creativity. “You’re very artistic, Prompto,” Noct stated with a proud smile on his face. Prompto blushed completely.

“Nah, it’s no biggie,” he embarrassedly replied, returning to his seam ripping. Noct just kept his smile, knowing that he couldn’t convince Prompto of his talent, the young man being horrible at accepting compliments.

“So how long do you think until you finish that?” the Prince asked. Prompto shrugged.

“I don’t know. Why, you wanna do something? Are you free?” Prompto asked, looking fine with quitting his project for now.

“No, you should finish it. Think you’ll be done by 7?”

“I don’t see why not. I’m probably gonna skip out on the dying process since I think it’ll be messy and Iggy is already freaking out about the iron,” Prompto replied. “Why, wanna catch a movie or something?” he asked, still concentrating on the presently ugly garment. Noct stood up and pulled out his wallet. He slowly took out something and gently laid them on the desk, under the light. Prompto turned his neck slightly to read what the tickets said. He immediately dropped everything and jerked his head up to a beaming Noct.

“Oh my Gods! You got us tickets to the show?!” Prompto shouted in disbelief. Noctis had a toothy smile, a rarity indeed. His blue eyes gleamed and Prompto couldn’t help but feel a fluttering in his heart. Noctis looked so gorgeous when he was happy. Prompto jumped up and leapt at the Prince, wrapping his arms around him with abandon. “Oh my Gods, I fucking love you!” Prompto squealed, so happy he could not describe. Noctis laughed and returned the hug with some patting on Prompto’s back.

“Happy birthday, Prompto. I also got you out of work, so don’t think that you’re a shitty worker. You just aren’t good enough to challenge royal decree,” Noct explained cockily. Prompto relaxed the hug enough to be able to face Noct. He couldn’t help the gentle smile on his face or the look of adoration in his eyes. He couldn’t help the beating of his heart or the tell-tale pricking of tears in his eyes.

“Noct-I-”

He never finished the sentiment because they could hear the front door opening.

“Prompto?” a very Ignis voice called from the living room. Prompto laughed so hard that he thought he might pee.

“Fuck, Deja vu much?” Prompto said to himself, since Noct had just done the same thing. Ignis stumbled into the room, quite alarmed, looking around for probably a smoldering piece of clothing.

“Just let me help you!” the Advisor insisted, and then Noctis joined Prompto in his hearty laughter.

After a couple of hours of bickering, mostly on Ignis’ part (he simply could not embrace Prompto’s rough and original style) the vest was completed, and the three men stood back to admire it. It really had come out rather well if one was into the punk scene. And even if they were not, as soon as Prompto pulled it over a black band tee, there was no denying how well it fit his image. Prompto stood in front of the mirror attached to his door frame. He didn’t seem as elated as the other two.

“It’s missing something,” he complained, turning left and then right, openly criticizing his work in the mirror.

“I don’t know what you mean. I think it looks pretty awesome,” Noctis admired. Prompto suddenly adopted a look that screamed “Eureka!” He dove to the corner and grabbed a plastic bag from the thrift store and then yanked out a well-worn flannel t-shirt that had seen better days. It was full of holes and what looked like bleach stains.

He jumped to his desk and grabbed a pair of scissors and immediately began to cut it across its width without guidelines or measurements. Ignis outright cringed.

“Oh come on, Iggy it’s not like you’d ever wear this worn out thing. I paid like a Lucian for it!” Prompto protested, not letting the man’s scoff slow him down. After severing the flannel, he quickly lined it up to the inside of the vest and began to pin them together.

“See! I can sew this along the bottom. Then it’ll be hella hot!” Prompto declared, holding up his sample. Ignis frowned, but not out of disdain.

“Though I can’t say it’s something I’d ever wear, I do have to admit that it definitely has its own sense of style and will suit you quite well, especially at the show tonight,” Ignis complimented.

“Ah, thanks man!” Prompto said with a huge grin. “Now I gotta sew like crazy,” he quickly added and set to the task at hand.

“Well now that I don’t have to worry about you two burning alive, I should be off to get ready for the show. We will all be traveling together. A Glaive by the name of Nyx will be here to collect the two of you in 2 hours’ time. Do be ready. He is not used to having to wait around like I am,” Ignis lectured.

“Okay!”

“Yeah.”

***

The two young men stood outside the apartment. The sky was already completely darkened, being fall, and Noct knew with full certainty that Prompto was freezing his ass off. It made him smirk since Prompto claimed that he wasn’t cold and was attempting to hide the truth.

The Blond was looking very punk rock, wearing black leather pants that left very little to the imagination. He settled on a maroon tank top with some geometrical designs in black and of course the “punk vest” on top. He wore his usual boots, bracelets, and cuffs, and chocobo hairstyle to complete the look. Noct couldn’t deny that his friend looked good. In a platonic way of course.

Noct, not being quite so daring, had opted for a simple, black, long-sleeved Henley that showed off his light build very nicely. He wore dark blue jeans and his Crownsguard boots. At present, he was glad for the sleeves on his shirt, though they weren’t warming him up much more than Prompto.

“Ignis said seven, right?” Prompto tried to ask casually. Noct chuckled without discretion.

“Yep, what did he say the Glaive’s name was? Nox?”

“Nyx?”

“Yeah, I think Nyx.”

“So, I take it you don’t know him then?” Prompto inquired. Noct shrugged.

“I mean I’ll probably recognize him when I see him, but his name isn’t ringing a bell or anything,” he answered. “But I’m sure we’ll notice the car,” he pointed out. All the cars from the Citadel were black. Sure enough, a minute or so later, a black SUV slowly pulled up parallel to the sidewalk. It looked a bit ominous.

Noct blindly opened the backdoor and climbed in, Prompto hesitated behind him. As soon as the two were situated and the door closed behind them, they looked forward to the Glaive. The man looked around Gladio’s age and was clearly of Galahdian descent based on his hairstyle which was shaved midway down on the sides, exposing braids in the longer areas. He also had peculiar face tattoos sported randomly.

“Good evening, Your Highness,” he greeted rather seriously. Noct nodded stoically, always feeling odd when people he didn’t know well were so formal with him.

“Hi! I’m Prompto!” Prompto greeted and leaned forward to shake hands. The Glaive looked taken off guard but allowed a faint smile to slip and shook hands with the Blond.

“Nyx Ulric,” he responded. “You must be the birthday boy?” Nyx added, as he pulled back into traffic. Prompto nodded with a cheesy grin as he resettled himself next to Noct. Noct played on his phone, as usual, but Prompto seemed way too excited to be able to concentrate on something like that. He kept tapping his foot erratically and fidgeting.

“Dude, chill!” Noct said, trying not to let his friend’s jitters make him anxious. Prompto smiled.

“I can’t! I’ve never been to a show before. What if everyone’s like super tough?” Prompto asked. Noct rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, we’re going with Gladio. And we’ve got Kingsglaive, can’t be much more protected than that. You know, not to mention I have been training in combat since, oh—forever,” Noct explained without looking up from his phone. Prompto looked forward towards Nyx who had clearly been listening to the conversation. His blue eyes met Prompto’s in the rear-view mirror and shrugged with a smile. He didn’t seem worried.

“Well that’s well and good for you all! But I am an untrained civilian here!” Prompto whined, crossing his toned arms against his chest with his nose in the air.

“Don’t worry, Prompto. His Majesty ordered me to protect both of you,” Nyx informed the young man. Prompto grinned.

“Ooh, looky, maybe your dad does like me! I have a bodyguard for the night,” Prompto bragged. The Prince looked unimpressed.

“I already told you that my dad likes you a lot. And it’s not like as if every other time we’ve been out, and I had bodyguards with me, that they wouldn’t have protected you as well. You’re retarded sometimes,” Noct said.

“Whatever, man. I’m just the plebe best friend, not worth the shirt on your back,” Prompto refuted with an eye roll. Noct remained silent, ignoring Prompto’s self-demeaning attitude so as not to get cranky. The ride became silent until they rolled up to Ignis’ building. He and Gladio had also elected to wait outside. Prompto crawled over Noct and rolled down the window to let out an obnoxious whistle and catcalls. Gladio laughed, Ignis looked like he wanted to hide by dissolving into the sidewalk or something. Noct chuckled but eventually pushed Prompto’s lithe frame off from him.

“You guys look hot!” Prompto greeted. Noct glanced at the older men and scowled, strangely jealous. He’d been the only one that Prompto had not complimented upon yet. Gladio, as usual, was bare-chested with a well-worn leather jacket as his only covering. He also wore leather pants that showed off all his massive muscles. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail for the occasion. Ignis dressed more reserved, much like Noct himself. Noct almost blushed when he realized how similar his casual wear was to his Advisors, but then again, Iggy did do his shopping half the time…Ignis wore a royal purple long-sleeved shirt. Instead of dress pants, he had dressed down in some dark gray corduroys and leather skater shoes.

“Happy birthday,” Gladio responded to Prompto with a rough pat to the shoulder. “Your arms look good; you’ve been working on them?” the Shield inquired. Prompto flushed but did not reply. Noct’s phone vibrated in his hand.

I: I have a few people coming into the apartment while we are gone. They will be delivering the food and drinks.

Ignis messaged Noct. Noct nodded to Iggy since Prompto and Gladio were in conversation and not paying attention as it were.

“Hey Nyx, buddy. Thanks for helping us out,” Gladio said when he finished his chat with Prompto.

“Not a problem. I actually like this band, so it’s really convenient,” Nyx admitted.

“Really?! Oh my Gods, they’re so good!” Prompto joined in, leaning forward right behind Nyx. “I think their bassist is amazing. He makes everything sound so like…sexy!” Prompto declared. Nyx grinned and nodded while keeping his eyes on the road. Noct scowled. Jeez, Prompto will just befriend anyone that has the smallest thing in common with him, won’t he? A slight kick to his shoe brought the Prince out of his unjust thoughts. Ignis was looking at him with an arched eyebrow that spoke volumes. Without his opening his mouth, Noct knew that he was telling the Prince to get out of his mood and not ruin Prompto’s birthday. Noct dropped the scowl but avoided looking at Ignis.

They arrived in Little Galahd about 20 minutes later. Nyx dropped them off at the front so they could join the line while he found a place to park.

“Ah man, we have to wait in this line?” Noct complained. It was wrapping around the building.

“We thought it best to blend in. If you want to cut in front of everyone, I’m sure as Crown Prince we could achieve that,” Ignis said, clearly warning against such a notion through the tone of his voice. Noct immediately stopped complaining and followed his Shield and Advisor to the back of the line. Prompto was using his phone to take pictures, but the darkness of the night wasn’t doing much for quality.

“Man, I would have loved to bring my camera, but I didn’t wanna have to lug that thing around, let alone have it smashed in a crowd,” Prompto said super excited. He was practically skipping with every step. Noct wondered if Prompto even noticed the many eyes that were admiring his lithe form, both female and male, which made Noctis blush. Prompto looked amazing.

So far, no one seemed to recognize the Prince, much to his relief. They may not be openly armed, but Gladio certainly carried himself like a weapon, not to mention Noct always had a few things stashed in the Armiger. He wasn’t anticipating needing them tonight though.

Most of the crowd seemed to span the age group of their own party. There were a variety of different styles, the punks, the Goths, the bikers, and typical people in the rock scene. People were smoking cigarettes and vaping, drinking from flasks and he could smell the recently legalized pot as well (not that Ignis would ever let him try it). Noct was happy to see that none of their own group really stood apart from the others, aside from Gladio’s impressive size and Prompto’s blond hair (being a rarity to Insomnia). Noct thought he caught the word “Niff” spat at them as they passed the line, but when he turned around, it was too dark to see. It didn’t look like any of the others heard it, so he figured he’d been mistaken.

They finally made it to the back of the line and Nyx joined them ten minutes later.

“So, we’re going to have quite the trek,” he admitted a bit bashfully. “I guess we should have gotten here sooner.”

“Nah, man, it’s cool. This is part of the concert-going experience, right? Standing excited with all these people, freezing our asses off?” Prompto stated, still with his constant smile and glittering eyes.

“I told you that you would be cold,” Noct couldn’t refrain from pointing out smugly.

“Well I’m the birthday boy, so it’s your responsibility to stand next to me for body heat!” Prompto demanded.

“It’s not your birthday ‘til tomorrow,” Noct resisted with a grin. Prompto’s jaw dropped in mock shock of his unfair treatment, but Noct tugged onto the Blonde’s arm and pressed their sides together.

“Knew you’d cave,” Prompto said cheekily, sticking his tongue out.

“You’re just lucky that I was cold too.” Prompto merely gave Noct a knowing smile as he pressed in a bit more. Noct saw how Nyx stood in front of him and Prompto, while Gladio guarded their backs and Ignis was on their sides. Normally this sort of thing irritated the Prince, but as they were in an unfamiliar area of town during the night, he supposed he saw the merit of it.

The line didn’t start moving until about 20 minutes later, and as it did, people in the queue started to cheer and roar. The excitement was contagious and Prompto and Gladio quickly joined in. Ignis looked mortified of their behavior but Noct found himself sharing a smile with Nyx who also seemed to not to condemn the action though he did not join in.

When they finally got to the gates where security was patting people down, Noct found himself surprised. Was it necessary to check for weapons at a concert? Apparently, the answer was yes, as a couple of older men scowled as their chains were confiscated. Noct tried to seem relaxed when it was his turn for the pat down, but he was unused to being touched by anyone besides the three men with him and his father.

“You can go through,” the security guard told him as he finished. Noct smiled thinking of all the shit he had in his Armiger at the moment: a great sword for Gladio, daggers for both Ignis and himself, and his own favorite sword (and a fishing rod and tackle box of course!). He belatedly thought that he could have put Prompto’s camera in there. Once all five men made it through security, Gladio suggested they hit the second line to get wristbands so they could buy drinks. Nyx stood with Noct as he showed his ID. When the security guard’s eyes widened and double took the Prince’s face, Nyx closed in and explained that they were looking for discretion and appreciated the man’s help. The security guard nodded, but still bowed his heads a few times too often to Noctis. Noct just turned the neon orange wristband around a few times. In the guard’s nervousness, he had sealed it on a tad too tight.

“Well we may as well down a few out here before cramming into the hall. You’re gonna wanna have your hands free,” Gladio warned sagely. Ignis and Nyx stood off to the side abstaining from drinks, one because he was on duty, the other because he was uncomfortable. Gladio happily paid for all the drinks. They settled for beer as the prices were viciously overpriced.

“Next time we’ll have to put some 40’s in the Armiger,” Gladio joked as he put his change back into his wallet.

“For real,” Noct agreed. “Well, Prom, I hope this show turns out to be everything you have been wishing for,” the Prince saluted, raising his plastic cup. Gladio and Prompto tapped their cups against his and they all begun to chug their beers down.

“I’m gonna grab us one more, wait here,” Gladio instructed, getting in line again. Noctis watched Prompto look around the crowd that surrounded them, people drinking and shouting to one another to be heard over the din of noise. Prompto looked excited but Noct could read the underlying thread of anxiety that he knew Prompto got when in a public place. The Blonde’s insecurities always made him nervous in large settings. Noct stood close to him, not only because of the limited space, but to try and put his friend at ease. He really wanted Prompto to enjoy his birthday show.

They downed their next beers before meeting back up with Nyx and Ignis who had fallen into conversation. It all sounded like business though. Fortunately, Iggy didn’t voice any concerns that he obviously felt. It would be a challenge to actively guard the Crown Prince in this press of bodies. Luckily, no one knew that he was here.

“Let’s head in so we can get closer to the stage,” Gladio suggested. There were already tons of people waiting in the surprisingly beautiful hall. The ceiling was higher than Noct expected and had intricate lighting and paintings that he couldn’t make out. Apparently, there were balcony seats that he had been unaware of. He was surprised that Ignis hadn’t locked them up there. The back wall was what appeared to be another bar stretching almost the entire width of the room. Opposite was, of course, the stage that had a heavy, velvet, midnight blue curtain as a backdrop. Roadies were walking around the stage, setting up instruments and doing sound checks.

“Follow me!” Gladio ordered as he started making his way closer to the front. Any dirty looks that were directed towards them for forcing their way forward were quickly turned away when they got one look at Gladio. No one fucked with a man that size. It didn’t take long for Gladio to get Noct and Prompto against the guardrail that blocked the crowd from the stage. A line of security guards stood directly behind the gate, spread down it’s width evenly.

Speakers played a familiar song, the bass turned up so loud that Noct could feel it like a heartbeat in his chest. Prompto sang along and absolutely beamed at Noct with nervous energy. Noct was trying to not get claustrophobic, the press of bodies surrounding him was suffocating. He could barely hear for all the noise of the music and instruments and general chatter. The Prince craned his head around. Ignis was right behind him and Gladio was behind Prompto. Nyx was to his right and Prompto on his left. At least if he had to touch anyone’s bodies, it’d be that of his friends.

Heavy clouds fell from the ceiling and Noct and Prompto looked up confused.

“What’s that?” Prompto asked as it descended closer to them.

“Oxygen,” Nyx said loudly so that they could hear. “It gives you a sort of high, but more alert and without impairment,” he smirked. Noct could feel Ignis’ scowl between his shoulder blades. The lights suddenly shut off and the crowd roared. Noct could hear Gladio and Prompto join in but Noct couldn’t help but feel tense at the sudden change. He scowled inwardly, wondering why he couldn’t relax more. Ignis would be oh-so-pleased to know that Noct was closer to being a stick in the mud than jubilant like their best friends.

Stage lights appeared and a couple of drudging bass notes could be heard. The crowd screamed even more as drumsticks started the count down and guitar added to the mix. The lights finally shone on the band members and the crowd lost its shit. Noctis wasn’t prepared for what came next. He was absolutely crushed forward against the metal gate, somehow behind Prompto now, with Ignis digging into his back. Nyx was holding back anyone to his right, which Noct was thankful for as it gave him a chance to stop grinding into his best friend’s back. Noct steadied himself with his right hand against the gate and wrapped his left arm around Prompto’s waist. If he didn’t, the crowd would tear them apart.

Eventually there was no more domino effect pushing from behind. He glanced back to see Gladio shoving people off Ignis who then stood upright again and glared at Noctis, as if he knew that playing human dominos was part of the concert going experience. Prompto’s face managed to turn and look at Noct. If he seemed embarrassed having the Prince’s arm wrapped around his toned stomach, he said nothing. Instead, Noct realized that he was singing along to the song that he hadn’t even registered playing. Prompto was definitely enjoying the music. Noct couldn’t help but laugh, leave it to Prompto to ignore all the violent pushing and hear only the music.

“Tell me if you need to get out,” Nyx shouted in Noct’s ear, only because there was no other way to communicate. Noct nodded that he understood. “And yeah, keep a hold of him, he’s kinda small,” the Glaive added with a wink. Noct was glad that the lighting was too insane for the Glaive to register his blush.

Before he knew it, the band was already onto the second song, and Prompto jumped up and down excitedly as it was apparently one of his favorites from the new album. Noct found that he recognized it as well, and even sang along to the chorus which earned him a squeeze on the forearm from Prompto. Things mellowed out a bit after the song ended, the band introducing themselves and going into a softer song. Noct looked behind himself and saw his two minders, Gladio looking as if he were enjoying himself and Ignis looking incredibly determined not too.

“Are you two okay?” Ignis mouthed. Noct nodded with a smile.

“Loosen up, Iggy. You’ve got the night off,” Noct shouted to his Adviser. The strobe lights couldn’t hide the eye rolling.

Things became quite violent with the next song. The pushing returned but also metamorphosed into pulling, as people desperately clung to random bodies to keep their balance, like some sort of sick undertow. Noct felt himself get clonked in the back of his head as a body surfer was ungraciously thrown upon his person. He saw Prompto go down from the weight and Noct quickly lifted the apparently drunken man up, only to save his friend, before pushing the body over the gate to the security guards that were already trying to get him over the partition. He hadn’t realized that Nyx was also helping him lift the man. Noct quickly righted Prompto from the floor, who was all grins. But Noct could tell that falling and the risk of being trampled had spooked the Blond at least a bit.

“Don’t worry, Prom. I’ve got you. I’ll protect you,” Noct yelled into his ear, pulling Prompto’s back closer to his chest. He could see Prompto’s cheek redden. Prompto’s head turned sideways to respond.

“My Prince Charming,” he teased. Noct pinched his side in retaliation. Prompto’s attention quickly returned to the music and Noct had a hard time not feeling every sway and shake of Prompto’s hips that were moving in time with the music. Prompto had a fist in the air, mimicking the thrashing on the drums and Noct could smell his best friend’s deodorant and sweat.

Noct was covered in sweat. Some his, some Prompto’s, most of it belonging to strangers. He caught sight of Gladio on the outside of a mosh pit, keeping the moshers from trampling some girls that looked younger than the Prince. Ignis looked like he wanted to help as well but would not leave the Prince unprotected. But the Shield looked plenty enough against the shirtless men who roughly pushed at one another in their savage circle. At first, Noct thought it was a random excuse to just beat upon one another, but Noct saw that they were, for the most part, moving in time to the music. Being forced into drills with Gladio constantly, hardly inspired the Prince to join in such a spectacle. But he supposed for the combat deprived, it seemed like a good way to blow off steam.

Eventually, a really slow song came on and a single spotlight was on the singer who played solo on an acoustic guitar. Some people held lighters above their heads to add to the enchanting lyrics and melody, others used their phones. Noct even spotted a few who had apps that looked like zippo lighters for this very purpose, which he pointed out to Prompto, sending them into peals of laughter.

Noct realized that he could loosen his grip on Prompto at present as the crowd had blessedly agreed to take a break on all the pushing and just breath in the oxygen that once more came falling from the ceiling. Noct started to feel relief from the oppressive heat for the first time since they had come in from outside and the sweat soaking his clothes cooled, giving him a shiver. Prompto, still being pressed against him, felt the movement, and shivered himself. Noct didn’t know why, but he decided to lace his left-hand fingers through Prompto’s. It was so dark that no one would be able to see. Prompto turned to look at the Prince with reservation but ended up smiling broadly and squeezed Noct’s hand with his own. Noct couldn’t blame any bass for the thumping in his chest this time, as the guitar was still playing solo.

The song came to an end and the cheers erupted into applause and whistles. Noct even joined in himself, suddenly deciding that it was his most favorite song ever. But the moment had to end as the other two band members returned to stage and drums sticks counted down once more. The crashing music returned.

The show ended after two hours and one encore. When the hall lights came back on, Noct felt more drained than any session at the dojo had ever made him. He had also never felt so disgustingly sweaty in his life. Noct had a ringing in his ears and it felt strange to no longer be pressed up against so tightly, like sardines in a tin.

“Oh my Gods, that was fucking amazing!” Prompto squealed probably too loudly. It seemed his hearing was impaired as well. His voice also sounded a bit horse from all the cheering and singing. “Thanks, Noct. This was like the best birthday present ever!” Prompto added, jumping into a hug with the Prince. Noctis just smiled and accepted the hug, their limp clothing melding once more.

“No problem, Prom,” he said.

“And thanks for coming guys, I know we wouldn’t have been able to without you,” Prompto added to the three other men. Nyx smiled with Gladiolus. Ignis said nothing, clearly wanting to be out into the fresh air already.

Noct couldn’t fathom why it took so long to get out of the hall, but slowly they got closer and closer to the doors. The crowd moved as one, like a drunken zombie, everyone seemingly drained and coming down from their highs. Noct and Prompto held hands so as not to get separated. Ignis had a hand clutched to Noct’s shoulder and Nyx was to his right side. Prompto had his other hand gripping Gladio’s leather jacket.

“You see, it’s that fucking Niff again!” Noctis heard to his left. He looked over to see a very drunk Galahdian man pointing at Prompto who stared wide eyed at the comment. The drunk man’s friend tried to pull him back, but to no avail. He launched towards Prompto, but Noct jumped in front of his friend, shoving the Blond towards Ignis. Noct then pushed the Galahdian man hard and sent him stumbling back towards where he had come from. The beer bottle the man had been holding (even though glass was not supposed to be on the concert floor…) shattered as he fell. Clutching the remains of the neck of the bottle, he threw it at Noct’s face. Noct flinched, waiting for impact, but it never came. Gladio had jumped in front of him at the last second and taken the full force of the bottle.

Then everything became deadly. Icy blue crystal shards flew across the area as four weapons were immediately summoned- Gladio’s great sword in front of Noct, Nyx with his long knife warping directly to the drunk man, Noct with his sword, lifting Prompto from the floor, and Ignis with his daggers, watching their six. When Noct saw Gladio’s heavily bleeding face, he was ready to launch at the drunk, but he felt Prompto tugging on the back of his shirt at Ignis’ insistence.

“Noct, don’t you dare do something stupid,” Ignis ordered sternly. Their cover was blown, and everyone was staring. They had blessedly been given space for the first time that night though, the concert goers giving wide berth to the drawn weapons. Nyx had gotten the drunk into a hold and security began shoving their way into the hall to help with the situation.

“You have some fucking nerve to come to our side of town, you fucking Niff! You took our Kingdom and now you think you can take what little we have to call our own here too?! Fuck you!” The man continued to yell at Prompto. Prompto was absolutely pale. His hair had always given away his origins. But Noct had never experienced his best friend being targeted like this before.

“I would stop if I were you,” Nyx hissed in the man’s ear. The drunk managed to jerk his head upwards and see one of his own country men’s face restraining him.

“Why you siding with him? Traitor!” the idiot continued. Nyx looked unaffected by the insult, clearly not needing to prove himself to anyone. Other people’s conversations began to filter into the pounding of Noct’s ears.

“Is that the Prince?”

“Holy shit, that idiot attacked the Prince? What a dumb shit,”

“Did you see their weapons get summoned? That was so cool.”

“Hey, isn’t that Nyx Ulric?”

As soon the security guards arrested the man, they escorted the group outside through a back door, that also saved them lots of time to the far away parked SUV.

“Gladio, let’s get you to a hospital,” Ignis said, immediately going to his best friend now that they were alone, and he didn’t have to worry over Noct. Blood was pouring down the left side of the Shield’s face, into his eye. His eye itself seemed to be fine, but a scar would certainly be in his future if they didn’t heal him soon.

“No, I’m fine,” Gladio barked. Noct didn’t know what was off about Gladio, but the Shield seemed incredibly angry. Every time in the past when he’d have to protect Noct (and they were far and few) he had usually seemed cocky and proud of the short work that he made.

“I have a potion in the car,” Nyx said. Gladio shook his head.

“I’m fine. I’ll clean it at the apartment.” His voice spoke volumes. It dared anyone else to offer assistance. Ignis was on his cell phone calmly explaining the details to somebody, Noct really hoped not his father. He was never going to be allowed out again! It took Noct a moment to realize that Prompto wasn’t at his side. He quickly turned, feeling alarm once more. But the Blond hadn’t moved from the backdoor that they had exited from in secrecy. His head was downcast, and his hands were balled into fists. Noct could tell from his shaking frame that he was crying.

Noct quickly backtracked to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Come on, Prom, we gotta extract ourselves from this situation,” he whispered, not wanting to draw attention from the other three men. Prompto complied but continued to quietly cry. He wouldn’t look Noctis in the eye.

They made it to the SUV where Nyx quickly found a cloth for Gladio to wipe and hold to his bleeding face. It didn’t look like it was gonna stop anytime soon. Noct ground his teeth.

“Gladio, don’t be stupid. You have to let us get you help!” Noct finally sneered. Ignis looked thankful that the Prince had finally said what he had clearly been wanting to say. The look that Gladio gave Noct then was one of the most frightening things that Noct had ever seen. It didn’t help with all the blood spilling over everywhere.

“I said leave it,” Gladio bit out.

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault,” Prompto cut in. Now that he had spoken and been noticed once more, there was no hiding his crying face.

“It’s not your fault!” Noct shouted to his friend.

“You shouldn’t have jumped in front of me Noct, you’re too important for that shit. I’m just me. You’re the Prince of Fucking Lucis! You shouldn’t have even been there. Gladio got hurt because you tried to save me!” Prompto shouted back. No one spoke. What Prompto said was and wasn’t true.

“You can hardly help that a random piece racist of shit would try and attack you. And if you think I’m gonna just stand by and watch my best friend be pummeled, well then, you’re fucking stupid! I don’t care if I’m the Prince. I’m Noctis first, best friends with Prompto!” Noct screamed back. Prompto didn’t argue, but nor did he look convinced.

“Hey, Blondie, can it. I’m not mad at you. Shit happens and it’s my job to make sure it doesn’t happen to him. That’s exactly what we did. So, everyone can just calm the fuck down. Noct is fine and nobody got dead. That’s a mission successful in my book as Shield,” Gladio said in a much calmer voice. Noct found himself swallowing a lump in his throat. Gladio was his Shield. This was the first time that it had really hit him, the exact meaning and truth behind the title. It seemed like everyone was digesting that information as a group.

The rest of the drive was conducted in silence. Nyx offered to come upstairs with them, to help Gladio with the stitching. He pointed out it would be hard to do with one eye closed. Eventually the larger man consented to that much help. Noct forced himself to watch as Ignis first cleaned Gladio’s bloody face before Nyx expertly sutured up the long cut. Prompto sat on the floor with his back against the wall by his bathroom where the procedure was taking place. His amethyst eyes seemed to be stuck on a banner that read Happy Birthday Prompto.

Once the job was done, Nyx shook hands with Gladio and Ignis. He knelt down to the catatonic Prompto and clapped him on his shoulder. Prompto’s eyes shot to the Glaive.

“Hey kid, cheer up. It was an awesome show, right? You’re a refugee just like I am. I know that you consider yourself to be Lucian, not a Niff, so don’t sweat it. It wasn’t your fault. Don’t let it ruin your birthday. It was nice to meet you,” Nyx told Prompto kindly. Prompto looked grateful to the man’s words.

“Thank you, Nyx. It was good to meet you too,” he croaked. Noct walked Nyx to the door.

“Your Highness,” Nyx bowed. Noct scratched at the back of his neck, fingers getting stuck in his sweat and gel matted hair, realizing how gross it was.

“You can call me Noct. Thanks for being there,” Noct said, having trouble expressing his feelings as usual.

“That’s my duty…Noct. But you kids are alright,” he grinned before turning around and heading out the door.

***

Noct and Prompto laid together in Noct’s bed. They both had recently showered, and their hair still dripped water drops onto the pillowcases. Gladio had taken Prompto’s bed for the night, and Ignis the couch. The boys were used to sharing a bed often enough that it really hadn’t even been a question.

After Nyx had left, Ignis had tried to preserve the festive spirit by serving the snacks and finger foods that he had prepared earlier in the day. Noct had been surprised at how hungry they all had been. They all had a few drinks, but none of them really felt in the mood to get wasted. Prompto’s birthday ended up a lot different than Noct had planned. Towards the end of the night, Noct felt that Prompto finally stopped blaming himself for Gladio’s injury.

“So why are you so insistent upon a scar?” Ignis had finally asked the Shield once they had a couple of drinks in them. That’s what it boiled down to. If he had accepted a potion like he had been offered in the car, he more than likely could have avoided it altogether. Gladio sighed but looked at all the men seriously.

“I would like a reminder of what failure can mean. It was a close call. Noct could have been the one with a bottle smashed in his face,” Gladio finally answered.

“You proud fool,” Ignis had bitterly ground out, downing the rest of his drink. Gladio smiled, knowing what Ignis thought of such practices.

“Well come on, a facial scar is only gonna help with anyone trying to fuck with Noct. What’s more intimidating than this body, my sword, and a facial scar?” Gladio joked. Noct laughed. He was the only one. Noct felt akin to Gladio then. Out of the four, they were the two trained as warriors. Injuries were inevitable and scars were trophies.

So now everyone was in bed and Noct and Prompto stared at one another in the moonlight. Prompto still seemed down and Noct was disappointed that his planning had gone to shit.

“Did you at least enjoy the show before everything went to hell?” Noct inquired with a grin. Prompto let out a low laugh, his eyes twinkling.

“You know that I did,” he answered. “But what about you? Was it like, too much?” Prompto asked seriously. That concert had not been what the two had expected. In fact, Noct hadn’t really given thought to what a concert would be like before going.

“I admit I wasn’t totally into the being squished by a bunch of strangers, but at the same time, I felt like normal for once. I was part of the city, not an outsider like I usually am when I’m recognized as the Prince. And I enjoyed being there with you,” Noct answered truthfully. “Maybe next time we’ll just get seats at the balcony.” Prompto rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, like Iggy will ever let there be a next time,” Prompto groaned. Noct laughed.

“Well probably not for a while,” he agreed. The silence returned but it wasn’t sullen this time. Prompto had a gentle smile on his face and maintained eye contact with the Prince. Noct felt a hammering in his heart again.

“So, what was that one song that got played solo. You know with the acoustic guitar?” Noct asked. Prompto smiled wider and turned around to grab his phone from the floor. He searched around on his phone for a couple of seconds, the screen illuminating his face and causing him to squint at the sudden brightness. After finding what he was looking for, he lowered the volume, not wanting to disturb the others.

The song began to play and Prompto turned onto his side again, facing Noct once more. They simply lay there for about half the song, reminiscing while gazing into one another’s eyes.

“This was my favorite part of the show,” Noct admitted quietly. Prompto’s amethyst eyes looked like they might ignite with feeling.

“Mine too,” Prompto said slowly reaching his hand out to where Noct’s rested on the sheets. Prompto hesitantly held hands with the Prince for the second time that night to the same song once more. Noct was certain that his heartbeat was audible. He was confused as to what it was about Prompto that was making him feel this way. Why he felt compelled to be even closer to him, why he desired to have a reason to hold him around the waist like he had throughout the concert.

Noct slowly inched closer to the Blond, both of their breathing become deafening in the quiet room. Their faces were practically touching when the song ended. Noct wasn’t sure what was going on, but he thought that maybe he wanted to kiss Prompto. And it looked like Prompto wouldn’t mind very much.

Then both jumped to the suddenly loud ad that blasted on Prompto’s phone. Prompto untwined their fingers to quickly silence the thing and then tossed the device to the floor, clearly flustered and frustrated. When he rolled over once more Noct felt too awkward to get back to where they had been. Maybe that was a good thing. Because when he thought about it, this was the second time that he had almost kissed Prompto since they had moved in together.

Noct pressed his forehead to Prompto’s and closed his eyes,

“Good night, Prompto.”

“Night, Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. The venue for this show is based off The Paramount Theatre in Seattle mixed with another one in Albuquerque, but I forget the name. Either way, it was so small and pretty and the music sounded fantastic inside :)  
> Things are starting to pick up for our boys. But I warn you, I don't excel at writing steamier moments. I did try my hardest though and you will see in the next chapter :( Probably will post it by the weekend.  
> What was your guy's first concert? I'm so embarrassed by mine, it was Bush ^-^ The last thing I went to before COVID was the Strokes <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto ponders the previous night's events while killing time with the Prince. After some encouragement, he finally takes a chance. Also, a Prompto birthday at the Citadel with all the fam ^-^

Prompto had been awake for quite some time but didn’t dare move. The blood was mostly drained from his right arm and he felt like he would soon piss himself, but Prompto couldn’t stop staring at the sight of Noctis, dead asleep on his arm. Prompto really wished he not only had his camera but was capable of taking this shot from this particular angle. So, he would have to just commit it to memory instead—like so many others. Noct’s hair was sleep tousled, not that it really looked that much different from what he would consider to be styled. Prompto had long ago memorized all the Prince’s beauty marks, his favorite was the one on his chin. The Blond knew that if given the chance, he would love nothing more than to kiss that very spot.

The subject of kissing made Prompto’s face flame up. What the hell was going on lately? Prompto may have been lovesick for three years (and going!) but it was clear that Noctis had almost kissed him last night if it hadn’t been for his stupid phone ruining the moment. And Prompto was so sure that he had imagined a couple of other times when they’d been close to kissing, but after last night, maybe they weren’t imagined after all. Prompto just couldn’t believe it. Through all his crush, he never expected his feelings to be returned…

But perhaps he was wrong. Or maybe if he wasn’t, maybe Noct didn’t have the feelings to go along with the desire of some intimacy and release. Maybe Prompto was just an easy pick, being well established in the Prince’s life now. It would be hard to bring anyone new into the picture. But if that were the case, would he have been so…romantic about it? He had tried so hard to protect Prompto throughout the show last night, even before the horrible situation with the drunk Galahdian man. Prompto had been determined to not look too much into it at first. When Noct had wrapped his arm around his waist protectively, Prompto acknowledged that it was to keep them from drifting apart. Hell, he had seen lots of people doing that, though they did appear to be couples.

But during the solo when Noct held his hand…that had seemed unnecessary, not that Prompto was complaining! Noct had said that had been his favorite part of the show; well it was Prompto’s favorite part of his life. It had all been so perfect: the music, the cooling air, the electric tingly sensation that the touch caused at his fingertips. The feeling of Noctis’ chest against his back, the way Prompto could feel Noct’s heavy breaths against his neck, the actual pleasure that Prompto felt in his heart. That couldn’t all be imagined, right? That really happened and the Prince had really been looking at him the way that he had, right? The Prince had really tried to recreate the scene last night in his bed?

Prompto wondered what would happen if he acted on his desire and softly kissed Noct on his chin, right where the beauty mark was, off to the side. He wondered if that would even wake the sleepy Prince or not. Prompto heard Ignis’ voice nearing the doorway and quickly closed his eyes. He thought it would be weird to get caught staring at Noct sleeping. He heard the door open to Ignis and Gladio talking about something breakfast related. Their conversation had stopped when the two sleeping best friends came into view.

Prompto struggled to act like a normal sleeping Prompto. Why were they just standing there quietly? Noct was sleeping a mere few inches from his face with an arm draped over his waist. And maybe their legs were entwined, heh, Prompto had managed to forget about that, so used to their sleeping habits. But with last night’s events, Prompto began to wonder if their closeness was coming off as a bit suggestive? It probably didn’t help that Prompto was only in his underwear and a tank top.

Finally, the door clicked shut and Prompto hazarded a lavender eyeball open. He could still hear them outside the door though and the discussion seemed concerned.

“Do you suppose…”

“Suppose what?”

“Do you need another peek? They seem rather…”

“Rather what?”

“Oh, come on Gladio! That isn’t proper behavior for the Prince.”

“I don’t really see it as that big of a deal. You don’t even know if it’s actually a thing. And what if it were? At least you don’t have to worry about royal bastards sneaking around the corner and blindsiding you.”

“Gladio!”

“Look, Iggy, they’re just a couple of awkward kids that have zero experience with friends, girls, and relationships. They both were lonely growing up and now they cling to each other. I’m sure as soon as one of them lands a girlfriend, it’ll work itself out.”

What the hell does that mean? Prompto wondered. He may be inexperienced as Gladio suggested, and yes, lonely too, but his feelings for Noctis were no less genuine. Though loath to admit it in the past, Prompto had come to terms with his sexuality, which appeared to be bisexual. It had never been a question if he was attracted to females, he was. But wondering if he felt attraction to men had taken many an afternoon of quiet reflection.

At first, he thought maybe it was just Noct. But if Prompto were honest with himself, once he accepted the fact that he was attracted to another male, he started noticing others. Granted they all seemed to have features that resembled the Prince in some way or another, since he always knew that Noct was unobtainable. Or at least he had always thought.

So now the Blond started thinking the hard thoughts that he’d rather not think about. If his dreams were magically somehow venturing towards reality (and he still wasn’t entirely convinced there), would it be worth it? Because no matter how he’d love to delude himself on the matter, anything between Noctis and himself could not be lasting. The Kingdom would need heirs to the throne. And Noctis might not have deep feelings of love for Prompto. Not to mention there were still things about Prompto that Noctis did not know. He could learn of them someday and then wish to never associate with the Blond again.

“What’re you thinking about?” a sleepy voice croaked in a low tone. Prompto’s amethyst eyes darted to the smallest blue slits imaginable and his face reddened. He wondered how long Noct had been watching him. Prompto just smiled.

“Not much. Just that my arm is dead, and I have to piss,” he only partially lied. Noct struggled to get his head off Prompto’s arm and Prompto immediately began to rub and flex the poor limb back to life. Noct did a full body stretch and looked absolutely feline. Prompto’s heart melted. He was way too in love with this man!

“I think Iggy is working on breakfast,” Prompto said as he finally got up and went into Noct’s bathroom to relieve himself. When he opened the door, he found that Noct was waiting outside of it, sleepily scratching himself under his pajama pants. Prompto managed to keep a neutral face as he returned to the bed. He defensively scrolled through his social media to clear his head from all the thoughts of love and impending doom. It didn’t seem like being eighteen years old was going to make life any easier after all.

Noct reentered the room and fell across his bed, belly down. He was really close to Prompto and hooked his arm around Prompto’s waist. Prompto couldn’t help but inhale rather deeply and nearly dropped his phone. Prompto carefully glanced towards Noct, who was still face down in his pillow. How convenient.

“Are you two up yet?” Gladio called through the door. Noct huffed, making his back expand from the effort and pushed himself up and headed to the door, not looking back at Prompto. But Prompto thought he saw a bit of red on the Prince’s cheeks. Unsure what to do, Prompto finally got up and followed his best friend.

“Good morning,” Prompto greeted. He could smell the hash browns and scrambled eggs before he saw them, and his tummy let out a rumble. Gladio and Ignis returned the greeting and Prompto was thrown for a second when he saw Gladio’s cut and sutured face and remembered what he had managed to forget. Gladio saw Prompto’s sudden crestfallen expression, and pushed him on the shoulder, making him stumble back a few steps.

“Don’t start, Blondie. We’re all good. Don’t fuck up your birthday,” Gladio warned good naturedly. Prompto wanted to protest but couldn’t help but feel appreciation that Gladio was putting on a brave face (that looked terrible!) for his benefit. “Good, cos if you don’t, I’ll name the scar after you since it happened on your birthday,” Gladio teased.

“Not uh! It was technically the day before,” Prompto protested, sitting in his usual spot at the dining room table. Ignis quickly brought him a plate of desirables. “Oh my Gods, Ignis. We don’t deserve you!” Prompto squealed, rubbing his hands together greedily. Ignis merely smiled as he went to grab something else from the kitchen. Prompto was about to dig in, but Noct was standing next to him mysteriously. Prompto slowly looked up as Noct lowered a mug of black coffee next to his best friend. Noct had a bashful smile on his lips and quietly took his own seat across the table.

“Thanks!” Prompto tried to cover the awkwardness with volume. He noticed Gladio observe the whole situation with no expression. Prompto decided to avoid eye contact with the Prince. Ignis soon joined them, and the men made quick work of the meal, everyone feeling a bit more human now that a new day had started, and they were all clean and fed.

“I don’t know if Noct brought it up to you, but we are having a birthday dinner at the Citadel for you this evening,” Ignis mentioned as he began to gather the empty plates. Prompto, who had been sipping his coffee, nearly choked.

“What?!” he finally managed, breaking his pledge to not look at Noctis. Noct just shrugged and looked back to his phone. Prompto looked back to the more useful Ignis.

“Okay. Um, who’s gonna be there?”

“Us, Iris, Cor, His Majesty,” Ignis listed. Prompto’s eyes widened. He hadn’t seen the King since Noct’s Graduation Party a couple months back. He hadn’t been to the Citadel since Noct had moved out.

“Are you sure, I mean last night was enough. I don’t wanna put all of you out,” Prompto said honestly. He felt like his birthday was being over celebrated here.

“Don’t be dumb, Prom. You’re worth it,” Noct ordered. Well when you put it that way…

“A small dinner party is hardly putting anyone out, Prompto,” Ignis stated more civilly.

“Yeah, Blondie. Deal with being one of us,” Gladio added with a grin. Ignis looked at his wristwatch.

“However, I should get going. I do have a few preparations to see too,” Ignis added, rising and gathering a few of the things that had been brought over with the caterers the previous night. “Noct, make sure you are not late for the dinner. We will be gathering at six. Casual attire is fine. I thought you’d like that best for your birthday, Prompto,” Ignis stated. Prompto gave a soft smile. Iggy really was too good for them.

“Yeah, I would prefer that. I feel more comfortable that way,” he quietly admitted. Gladio laughed loud.

“Yeah, I think we all do, well except for Iggy here,” Gladio teased his best friend who just stuck his nose in the air as a response. Ignis’ phone buzzed.

“Well our ride is here, Gladio?”

“Yeah I’m ready. See you two dorks later,” he said as he affectionately destroyed their hair simultaneously. Said dorks both scowled but seeing as they had yet to add globs of hair gel to their unruly mops, neither said much about it. Noct locked the door behind them and then returned to the table where Prompto still sat, unsure of what to do with himself now that they were alone. It was only ten and they had the whole day to kill.

“So, did you wanna do something or just chill here?” Noct asked Prompto. Prompto hated how uneasy he felt, but there was so much that wasn’t clear between them at present. He just didn’t know if he wanted to kick the proverbial hornet’s nest. In the end, he knew that he didn’t even have the nerve to. The ball would forever be in Noct’s court.

“I was thinking about going out and taking pictures,” Prompto said. He had been meaning to but had been so busy with the day-to-day school and work scene. It had been so long since he just went about the city and explored it all through his lens.

“Do you mind if I come?” Noct asked. It was awkward that he asked. Which meant that he must also knew that things were somewhat weird between them right now. Prompto refused to blush by blushing, of course.

“Yeah, sure. Guess I’ll go and get dressed,” he stammered out, getting up too fast and banging his knee on the bottom of the table rather loudly. “Ow,” he stupidly said and walked rather quickly to his room in acute pain before Noct could say anything.

Prompto groaned to himself once in the safety of his room, behind the closed door. He silently cursed himself for being an idiot. He sat on his bed to the sound of crinkling. Under his butt was a sheet of paper with a crudely drawn portrait of maybe a Noctis cuddling maybe a chocobo-boy in maybe a bed? Scrawled across in Gladio’s handwriting was “The Prince’s Lovie”. Was this supposed to be him and Noct? Prompto laughed loudly despite himself. And Gladio was calling them dorks? Prompto heard his door open and his smile instantly vanished as his eyes widened.

“What’s so funny?’ the Prince asked, walking closer to the bed, and looking at the paper in his hands. Prompto robotically handed it over, feeling numb. Well it’s literally out of my hands now. Noct furrowed his eyebrows, trying to make out the remarkably horrible sketch, but Prompto knew the exact moment that Noct made it out, because color rose to the Prince’s cheeks.

“Gladio’s so…stupid,” he eventually managed, avoiding eye contact. “I’m gonna get dressed,” The Prince announced and retreated to his own room. Prompto couldn’t say that he was disappointed that Noctis ran away. He didn’t even know where to begin with whatever this was!

Prompto decided that he should just keep moving forward. He stood and twisted his blinds open. It looked gray and chilly outside. He went to his closet and decided on a plain navy, long-sleeved shirt, and skinny jeans. It was about time to start wearing a legit jacket but decided that he would push his luck on his chocobo bomber jacket for at least one more day. After spending twenty minutes brushing his teeth and doing his hair, he entered the living room to find Noct ready and waiting on the couch. The Prince wasn’t messing around with the weather, wearing his black pea coat and jeans. He even had fingerless gloves on.

“Ready?” Prompto asked, taking a stab at normal interaction. Noct looked skeptically at his best friend.

“Yeah, but are you? You’re gonna freeze. Go get a real jacket,” Noct lectured. Prompto stuck his tongue out.

“You know, sometimes you sound just like Iggy!” Prompto accused. Noct scoffed, clearly insulted, but not actually falling into one of his moods due to it.

“Then that should prove to you how ridiculous you’re being,” the Prince countered with mock sulkiness. Prompto just smiled.

“I’ll be fine. Come on,” Prompto said. Noct shook his head but got up. Prompto grabbed his camera bag and they left lazily. It had been quite some time since they had roamed the city aimlessly in pursuit of Prompto’s need to capture the world. It wasn’t something Noct would ever do on his own before having met Prompto. Prompto had thought that Noct would be bored after the first time he insisted on tagging along and never ask again, but that hadn’t been the case. The Prince came when he could, always the perfect companion, assisting when he could and even posing when badgered into it.

The gray day led them to park closest to the apartment to capture Prompto’s current obsession with leaves and trees. When even he had his fill of this, they followed a trail that cut into the downtown area where Prompto took some pictures of strangers just being themselves. Interesting wrinkled faces, private moments between couples, a cat on a dumpster, a manhole that had steam coming out of it, the wall shimmering over the horizon, a raven with an insect of some sort struggling out of its beak (Noctis’ favorite of the day).

“Hey, let’s take a break and hit that café,” Noct suggested. Prompto’s nose and cheeks were ruddy from the cold, but true to his earlier words, he hadn’t been complaining about the weather. He had been too busy to notice it. But after they received their warm beverages and sat outside at a wrought-iron patio set (and took a couple of selfies), Prompto felt the comparison between his hot coffee and frigid hands. It wasn’t long before his nose became runny. He tried to discreetly dab at his nose with a brown recycled napkin, but Noct evilly watched him with his piercing blue eyes. Prompto laughed.

“Okay! I’m cold, but we have been at it for like two hours now, that’s natural,” Prompto complained to the wordless accusation.

“Let’s head back home,” Noct suggested, choosing to be nice and not beat a dead horse. About halfway home, Noct put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “You’re shivering,” he merely said. Prompto thought he shivered even more under the touch. But he was grateful for the slight warmth that the gesture allowed and so he said nothing though his head and heart went into deeper turmoil. What was this? Prompto decided to stop questioning it and maybe leaned in a bit more.

When they got home, they both quickly took off their cold jackets and jumped on the couch, pulling the blanket Ignis had used last night out from its neatly folded square and covering themselves with it. They then had a little fight, pressing their cold fingers onto each other’s warm necks and waists and other sensitive spots that became openings as they struggled playfully.

It however ended with them holding hands once more. Ugh! What was this? Prompto hesitated to look into Noct’s eyes. He could see his own reflection in those beautiful blue pools. Prompto’s brow furrowed and his lips parted as he was going to say something, but Noctis chose that very moment to lean in closer. The Prince stopped when their noses bumped into each other, though not hard enough to hurt. Noct continued to maintain eye contact with no helpful expression. But what else could he be wanting at this point? He’s in my face, holding my hand…

So Prompto closed his eyes and slowly closed the small space that separated their faces. Their lips met gently, chastely. It was barely a kiss. But it was a kiss. Prompto leaned back and opened his eyes, so terrified of what he would see. But Noct was still just looking at him with flushed cheeks. Prompto didn’t know what to do. Should he leave? Should he apologize? Before he could decide, Noct leaned in again, but went the whole distance himself this time. Their lips met once more, but the Prince applied more pressure and urgency. One of his hands slid up the back of Prompto’s neck until resting at the base of his head, fingers threaded through his hair. The other rested upwards on his back and pulled the Blond closer to his body.

Prompto inhaled deeply, his arms wrapping around Noct’s neck as he allowed himself to be drawn in as he opened his mouth and licked at Noct’s lips, daring him to do the same. Noctis allowed his mouth to open and Prompto experimentally slid his tongue in to swipe across the Prince’s. Prompto had only kissed a girl once, and that was many years ago. He hadn’t been a great kisser then, and he wasn’t gonna bet that he was now, but he could tell that Noct was also inexperienced as well. After a few more attempts at kissing, Prompto broke apart slowly, embarrassingly wiping some spit from the side of his mouth. He looked up to Noct’s eyes and wasn’t familiar with what he saw there. It was partially nervous, partially daring, and partially happy?

“Uh, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we doing?”

“I thought that was obvious.”

“Noct!”

“…I don’t know. Do you want to stop?”

“I just think I need to know what this is before I can make a decision?”

“I don’t know, Prom. I just kinda wanted to do that with you for a while…”

They continued to look at each other and Prompto couldn’t help but blush and smile a bit. Noct was being ambiguous with his words, but his looks and light touches to Prompto’s hands said more. They spoke of affection.

“Is it okay if I…” Noct leaned in again, not finishing his question, but meeting Prompto’s lips softly. It seemed like Noct was determined to get the kissing learning process out of the way with immediate practice. Prompto decided that his method was working just fine. It wasn’t long before they were pressed together again, Noctis slowly reclining Prompto onto his back across the length of the couch. Prompto was nervous as fuck since he had an erection that Noct was about discover if he pressed his own body down onto him like he thought he was. And it happened, causing Prompto to let out an embarrassing low moan.

He felt Noctis breathe in deeply as a response and grind up against Prompto’s erection with apparently his own. Oh Gods! Prompto felt slight panic. This seemed like it was escalating rather quickly. The Blond couldn’t think straight though, not with the friction he was getting in a highly desirable area. Noct was groaning now too, moving against Prompto harder and faster. The kiss was extremely sloppy now, since their attention was diverted elsewhere. Prompto twisted his head away to break the kiss and took a proper mouthful of much needed air. This only led the Prince to start peppering his neck and jaw with kisses.

Prompto was embarrassed at how much this was doing for him. He was embarrassed that he was fairly certain that he was going to cum in his pants if they continued, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. When Noct’s evil hand openly palmed his erection through his jeans and gave it a good squeeze before rubbing its length, Prompto let out a gasp and shuddered as he came. He didn’t know that one could feel such pleasure and mortification at the same time, but there he was, panting and clinging to Noct’s arms. When his eyes fluttered open, he could see Noct’s blue eyes looking at him with lust but also warmth. He had a cocky smile on his face. Prompto guiltily smiled back.

“Uh…”

“You gonna leave me hanging here?” The Prince’s voice had never been so husky and sexy, Prompto thought as he lifted himself up into a deep kiss. With fake confidence, he unzipped Noct’s jeans, which caused Noct to stiffen (in more than one place) and boldly pulled them down as much as he could (which wasn’t much with Noct still on top of him). But it was just enough room to snake his hands under the band of his underwear and grab a hold of Noct’s dick.

Noct’s lust-clouded eyes were a sight to behold but Prompto didn’t get to see them for long as Noct sank his head next to Prompto’s on the couch while Prompto jerked him off. It didn’t take long before Noct let out a gasp and Prompto felt a wet warmth on his stomach and hands. Noct chose to collapse on top of him and Prompto thought it best, wanting to enjoy the last of this unexpected intimacy before the inevitable questions would arise.

So, the two lay in an uncomfortable sticky mess, slowing down their panting and cooling off their now fevered flesh. Prompto felt Noct’s face turn as the Prince gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Prompto’s heart soared. This was hardly helping with how much in love he was with the Prince, his best friend. Noct eventually sat up and lifted his hips to place all his unmentionables back into his pants. He made a face though, after realizing how messy they were.

“Think we’re gonna need to shower again,” he shyly stated and Prompto let out a laugh. Once begun, he couldn’t stop. Noct had a talent for under statements. Noct continued to look bashful, but just stared at the Blond with adoration in his eyes. Prompto couldn’t really remember ever seeing Noct look this happy, it almost pained his heart to be the root of it.

“So, I guess we need to talk?” The Prince suggested. Prompto nodded and felt his smile lessen. This was exactly where everything could go terribly wrong. Prompto sat up though. They had a couple inches between them now and both stared at the black screen of the TV. Noct eventually sought Prompto’s hand with his own. And even though it was still dirty from his own release, he held onto it.

“I uh, I don’t really know what it is that I’m doing here, but lately I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. I mean since I’ve met you, I’ve always wanted to spend every waking moment with you, but I started to realize that maybe friendship wasn’t the only reason why,” Noct shyly admitted, still unable to look at Prompto as he said these things. Prompto didn’t mind. He didn’t know if he could face such a declaration from somebody he was in love with. Prompto decided he wouldn’t leave Noctis out on a limb all on his own. He could confess some of his feelings too.

“I’ve had a crush on you practically since we became friends,” the Blond stated, just as bashfully as Noct had. Noct’s head finally swung to face him.

“Really?!” he asked, shocked but not seeming at all upset over the information. Prompto was blushing but nodded. It felt good to get this off his chest. “Why didn’t you ever, you know, say something about it?” Noct gently ventured. Prompto let out a small laugh.

“Because you’re my best friend. Because you’re my Prince. Because I know that you’re into chicks. Because I am not good enough for you,” Prompto listed, not meaning to let that last one slip, but treacherous feelings insisted on being exposed.

“I know that you’re good enough for me, but yeah I guess that would have made things awkward, since I’ve only been able to work this out recently myself,” Noct replied, clearly not wanting to start an argument about self-worth at the moment.

I know that you’re good enough for me. New words permanently etched into Prompto’s heart. They may not always be true, but they had been said at least once with conviction and he would cling to them forever.

“So then, what it this?” Prompto finally asked out loud. Noctis shrugged (ugh! What else?) but with his gentle smile.

“I don’t really know, Prom. I don’t have experience with shit like this. But I don’t want it to stop if that’s what you mean,” Noct let out. It was sort of like how Prompto feared. It was possible that this was not going to be a long-lasting occurrence because Noctis was unsure of his feelings and actions. Should he just take the here and now?

“Then I guess I’ll just take what I can, while I can,” Prompto quietly answered. How many years did they really have together before he would be pushed out of the Prince’s life because of duty? Two to four? Would this survive that time or cause it to end all the sooner?

“Prom, please don’t make it sound that way,” Noct pleaded as he pulled the Blond closer to his side. He kissed the top of his head and then leaned his against it. “But I don’t think this is something we can tell anyone about. I don’t think the kingdom would take it very well if they knew that the Prince was involved with another guy,” Noct confessed. Prompto knew that he shouldn’t feel like Noct was embarrassed of this, that there was a whole other host of reasons to remain quiet over this, and that this wasn’t a convenient ruse to conceal everything. But Noct was right, nobody could know about it.

“Right,” he answered. Prompto wondered if he could really do this. He felt certain that this would not end well for him. Why was he already feeling heartbreak at their first contact, the very thing he had always fantasized about? He chose to ignore the question as Noct claimed his lips once more. The kiss was no longer frantic. It was slow and deep and Prompto eased his inner turmoil since he could feel that emotion was involved here. Prompto also noticed how quick of a learner the Prince was. The kiss was good, and if they didn’t stop soon, they would be getting themselves into another sticky situation.

“Maybe we should get cleaned up?” Prompto suggested once they broke the kiss. Noct smiled but agreed.

“You can take a shower first, birthday boy,” he offered. Prompto knew in his heart that Noct was just being too lazy to go first, but he didn’t mind, as he needed some alone time to think. Not to mention how gross he felt with both his and Noct’s cum drying on his body. He wondered if this shirt was a goner. They’d have to do this particular load of laundry.

***

“Prompto! Happy birthday!” Iris greeted as Noctis and Prompto entered the dining room at the Citadel. The teenager rushed to his arms and gave him a quick, enthusiastic hug. Prompto hugged her back, genuinely happy to see the girl; it had been a while. He had always found Iris’ crush on Noct to be funny, and it had always given him strange comfort to not be the only individual awkwardly pining over the Prince, though he supposed that was all changed now.

“Prompto, my dear boy, it’s been too long!” Prompto heard from across the room. King Regis was sitting in his chair at the table, his cane propped against his inner thigh. Prompto smiled to Iris and nervously looked to Noct. Would the King have a secret way of divining the fact that he had gotten off with his son, The Crown Prince Noctis, a few hours ago? Prompto forced himself to quiet his thoughts so that he was not beet red.

He quickly went to the King and bowed. Prompto lifted his head to the King’s chuckle. Cor, who stood at the King’s side was smiling down at the Blond as well. Clarus, Gladio and Iris’ father and Shield to the King, looked less amused. Prompto gulped, fearing that Clarus may have it out for him since Gladio’s recent injury. But the way the man looked beyond the Blond and to his daughter made Prompto understand the situation. Prompto wanted to laugh at the King’s Shield and point out that Iris was enamored with only one person in this room and it definitely wasn’t him.

“No need to be so formal here. Besides, you are the guest of honor tonight. Happy birthday, Prompto,” King Regis explained.

“Thank you, your Majesty. How are you? It’s been ages,” Prompto inquired, standing, mirth returning to his voice. The King smiled kindly up to his son’s best friend.

“It is going as well as can be expected,” the King answered truthfully, but with no self-pity. Prompto felt the sadness that rushed to his heart every time he thought of the King’s failing health. He liked the man a lot, and the majority of his reign had been a great and prosperous one. But his failing health also meant the less time Noctis had to be young and healthy, before that damned ring leeched his life away as well.

“We heard that you had a bit of excitement last night at this show that you went to?” the King questioned, looking more serious. Prompto’s face became crestfallen. He bowed his head, ashamed.

“Yes, your Majesty. I hope you don’t blame Noct or Gladio for any of this. It was my fault. None of them would have been there if it weren’t for me or if I had been able to defend myself,” Prompto admitted. “I’ve never had anyone attack me for my race before. Most people have accepted me as a Crown Citizen, so I was a bit shocked,” Prompto added. The three older men stared at him with straight faces.

“Most of the Galahdian refugees have little love for Niflheim since they have recently taken their country. Apparently, some aren’t intelligent enough to deduce that any person of Niflheim origin in Insomnia would actually be a refugee themselves,” the King explained, not looking pleased with the misunderstanding. Prompto wanted to ask what had happened to the man that attacked them, but he found that he was afraid to know the answer.

“Either way, we’ve come up with a solution to avoid this sort of problem in the future,” Cor piped up. Prompto looked at him curiously, wondering what he could possibly mean. Clarus openly scoffed.

“But more of that later. I see that Noctis is glaring at us to free up his best friend. Do enjoy your evening, Prompto,” the King dismissed the Blond. Prompto wanted to ask Cor what he was referencing to, but he would not disobey the King. He gave a slight bow of the head as he took a few steps backwards and then turned around and headed back over to Noct and Iris who were now joined by Gladio.

“Oh man, your dad hates me!” Prompto hissed quietly when he deemed himself far away enough to not be overheard. Noct frowned.

“No, he doesn’t, Prom,” Noct interjected softly. Prompto shook his head vigorously.

“No, not your dad, their dad,” Prompto corrected, pointing to the Amicitia siblings. Gladio and Iris looked to one another with raised eyebrows and laughed a bit.

“Why do you think that, Blondie?” Gladio questioned. Prompto looked over his shoulder in what he hoped was discreet. Clarus was openly scowling at him still. Prompto blushed as he turned away quickly.

“Take a look yourself, he’s been glaring at me since I got here. I’m surprised that he even came!” Prompto complained. Gladio looked and frowned a bit.

“Well I’m sure it’s not you per say,” Gladio allowed, seeing his father’s face firsthand.

“Well just do me a favor Iris, and don’t hug me anymore before your dad launches his shield at me, ‘kay?” Prompto pleaded. Noct, Iris, and Gladio all laughed to that, and Prompto loosened up a bit.

Ignis then magically materialized with a few servants, serving cocktails. The first went to the King, but the second to Prompto, the guest of honor. He just managed to not down it on one go since most eyes were on his group. Ignis joined the younger circle after a few words with the King and staff, forever the party planner.

“It looks great in here, thanks Iggy,” Prompto remembered to thank. The room had a few tasteful decorations spread throughout with one of the better dinner services laying on the table as well. In the background, instead of classic melodies, the band they saw last night was playing at a tolerable volume. Much too good for them.

“It’s really nothing, Prompto. We haven’t really all had a reason to celebrate since you two graduated. We needed a good excuse,” the Advisor said jokingly. Prompto just tried to be happy to be such an excuse. He ventured a glance at Noct and saw that he had the Prince’s full attention. Prompto gave him a smile, hoping that that was normal enough for them. Lots of eyes were watching and he knew they couldn’t do anything stupid or obvious.

Ignis ushered everyone to the table, not long after, and the first course of salad arrived. It was a zesty one that Prompto enjoyed, especially as he got to watch Noct poke at it moodily. He wasn’t sure if it was the cocktails or what, but Prompto openly laughed at the Prince who sat across from him, next to his Majesty at the head of the table. Noct looked at him with slit blue eyes of disapproval, but that caused more giggling from the Blond.

“Dude, we’re like eighteen, you know! When are you gonna eat your damn veggies?” he demanded, pointing his fork at Noct like a weapon.

“When they stop tasting so gross,” Noct lamely answered. The table erupted in laughter, enjoying someone calling Noctis out on his child-like palette. The Prince really was a spoiled brat, Prompto decided with such fondness in his heart that Prompto couldn’t help but send him a soft smile with gleaming eyes. Noct returned it, the two were unaware that the King had seen their little moment.

“So Prompto, returning to the earlier conversation about last night’s incident, I will have to agree with you on one aspect, had you known some self-defense, the extent of the incident may have been less drastic,” The King stated, briefly giving Gladio a glance. Prompto blushed all the way to his tips of his ears. Everyone was listening to just how useless he was.

“Luckily, Cor has come up with a solution. You will be given the Crownsguard training under his guidance,” The King furthered. Prompto was stunned and speechless.

“What?” Noct asked, also caught off guard. Prompto looked at Ignis and Gladio, but clearly their surprise suggested they hadn’t known either.

“I’m not saying that you will be joining Crownsguard mind you, I wouldn’t dream of interfering with your future, but seeing as that you and my son are quite inseparable, it would be best for all parties if you could take care of yourself a bit more,” The King explained, not unkindly.

“It is an honor, Prompto. Not just anyone gets to train for Crownsguard. You are quite the exception,” Cor stated, only making Prompto feel more awkward. But his statement led Prompto into the necessary actions that he had been frozen from.

“Thank you, Your Majesty for Your consideration,” Prompto thanked, hoping he sounded convincing. Prompto was still wondering if he really wanted this. But when he thought back to how last night played out, how Noctis had endangered his own life because he saw Prompto as a weaker person that needed protecting, he realized that he needed to do this for the Prince. So, he gave a big smile.

He looked across the table at Noctis and saw a strange expression on the Prince’s face. He was clearly thinking about something that Prompto was missing, and he seemed relieved?

“I think that’s a great idea. I’m pretty excited here, Blondie. Now you can tag along with Noct for practice,” Gladio stated sincerely. Prompto nodded but began to wonder what the hell he would cut out of his schedule to accommodate for yet another activity demanding time from his mere twenty-four hours in a day.

“I’ll review your schedule with you later to help you figure out how to make time,” Ignis suggested kindly, naturally being psychic in addition to all his other qualifications. Prompto smiled as he shook his head.

“I gots this, Iggy. You’re just the Prince’s Advisor, not the roommates too,” Prompto reminded him.

“It goes with the territory,” Ignis replied with humor. Dinner continued amiably, Prompto’s attention being called by everyone at the table, with the exception of Noct and Clarus. He prattled on about school, his photography, about his new interest in art journaling, about the horrors of working retail (that caused lots of laughs from the oblivious upper-class citizens around the table) about last night’s concert. Prompto was beginning to feel himself a bit hoarse by the end of the dinner, voice still raw from the show.

As the staff efficiently cleared the table, the dining room lights suddenly dimmed, and a lit birthday cake appeared in front of the delighted Blond. It was a chocobo cake, of course, with “Happy Birthday Prompto” written along its wings. The room began to sing him happy birthday, and Prompto blushed when he saw that Noct had his camera in hand, taking pictures for him.

“Make a wish!” Iris demanded at the end of the song. Noct had lowered the camera obstructing his gorgeous face and Prompto felt a longing in his heart to jump across the table and leap into Noctis’ arms. Instead, he wished that his and Noct’s relationship would be amazing for the time the Astrals allowed. He blew out every candle in one breath and clapping followed.

Ignis directed the staff to take the cake to a side table so they could allow for Prompto to start opening the pile of gifts that he just noticed. He blushed in shame; he didn’t deserve such attention from these important figures.

“Ooh! Ooh! Open mine first!” Iris yelled, quickly grabbing a brightly colored party bag from the gift table. Prompto humbly accepted the bag and politely read the card that was taped to the side first. He carefully broke the tape with a fingernail and pulled out a crocheted chocobo. It was a bright yellow complete with black beaded eyes. Prompto easily found it to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

“I made it myself! I wanted to make a Mog, but Glady said that you like chocobos better,” she explained, clearly excited. Despite Prompto’s own advice from earlier, Prompto stood up and gave the teenager a hug. A very platonic hug…like if she were his grandma. Iris’ eyes sparkled evilly, and she gave him a peck on the cheek, immediately causing Prompto to redden and a few chuckles to go around the table. Clarus’ jaw tightened, and his eyes bore a hole into Prompto’s head.

“Uh, thanks, Iris. It’s super cute. And you know, if you ever come to my store when I’m at work, I’ll hook you up with my discount. We’ve got a ton of yarn and stuff,” Prompto happily offered, trying his best to ignore the King’s Shield.

“Wow! Thanks! I’ll probably take you up on that offer. I’m always blowing through my allowance on craft supplies,” Iris admitted. She stopped talking as her father came around the table, handing Prompto a card with no preamble. Prompto took it on autopilot and wondered if it would somehow catch fire or detonate.

“Thank you,” Prompto nervously gulped as he opened a rather plan card that said, “Happy Birthday” and was merely signed with the Shield’s name in an undecipherable signature. There was a 20 Lucian note inside the card. Prompto forced himself to meet eyes with the man who clearly did not like him. Prompto once again wondered why he had bothered to come. Maybe because both of his children, the King, and Cor had?

“Thank you, Mr. Amicitia,” Prompto once again thanked, tucking the card back into the envelope. The man simply nodded.

“Right, so this one is actually from Nyx,” Gladio interrupted the awkward exchange by passing Prompto a plastic bag taped shut. There was also a scrap sheet of white paper taped to the outside in a bit of a messy scrawl.

“Prompto,

In all the craziness, didn’t complete the concert-going ritual! Hope you enjoy it. See you at the next show.

-Nyx”

Prompto read aloud, stunned that the Kingsglaive would even think to get him a gift. He ungraciously ripped the bag open, since there was no way to open it otherwise, and pulled out a rolled-up piece of fabric. When he had it held up flat, his eyes widened in surprise. It was a band tee from the show last night, complete with the tour dates listed on the back.

“Oh my Gods! How cool is this, guys?” Prompto asked showing it off to Noct, Gladio, and Ignis. The three beamed.

“You gotta tell him thanks for me, Gladio!” Prompto pleaded with bright amethyst eyes. Gladio shook his head no.

“Hey, if you’re gonna start training here, I’m sure you’ll run into him yourself. Gotta say that was pretty cool of Nyx. He’s a good guy,” Gladio answered. Prompto smiled and carefully folded the t-shirt, tucking it into the bag that the chocobo was in. He quickly added the King’s Shield’s card as well.

“Please hand him my card, Ignis,” the King requested. Ignis quickly obeyed, handing Prompto a thick black card with elegant letters spelling out his name in silver ink. Prompto smiled to the King before carefully opening it revealing official Caelum stationary. A 100 Lucian note was inside and Prompto flushed from the amount. But his eyes were more interested in the silver script perfectly lined down the card. He kept the King’s words private.

“Prompto,

Since you have become a part of my son’s life, you have changed him for the best. Through your friendship, Noctis has returned to the happy individual that he hasn’t been since childhood.

The kingdom is indebted to you for the friendship you provide. Please remain by son’s side until the end. Trying times are ahead of my dear son. I know that he cannot make it without your continued loyalty.

I am proud of the young men that you two have become. May the Astrals protect you and forever grant you light.

Love,

Regis Lucis Caelum”

Prompto felt as if he should pinch himself. Never in his life would he have thought that he would receive such attention not only from the Crown Prince, but the King as well. Prompto stood once more and quickly rushed to the King, giving him a gentle hug. Regis laughed, but freely returned the gesture and fondly patted Prompto on his back. Prompto could see Noctis in his peripheral and he was smiling, with teeth even, such a rarity!

“Thank you, Your Majesty. And I will always stay by his side,” Prompto spoke softly into the King’s ear.

“I know, Prompto,” The King responded, still smiling. Prompto returned to his chair in time for Gladio to set an oddly wrapped lump onto the table before him. It was rather large and thin?

“I heard you mention that you needed one,” Gladio grinned cryptically. Prompto unwrapped the oddity, truly not able to guess what it may be. It was a tripod for his camera.

“Thanks, Gladio! This is awesome!” Prompto squeaked with honesty. He had been desiring one as of late. It would come in handy for school and recreation.

“Not a problem, Blondie. You’re good and should have all the necessary tools,” he said as he lifted the awkward stand from the table to clear space for the next gift. Ignis passed Prompto a handsomely wrapped box, complete with a fabric bow and everything. Prompto carefully pulled one end to undo the knot and neatly unwrapped the thick paper. He could probably use both for his art journal later.

Opening the box, Prompto pulled out a top notch black, leather camera bag. It even had his name custom embossed on the back side. Everything was double-stitched, and it smelt amazing.

“I had it made in Altissia. I noticed that yours was a bit worn out,” Ignis explained with a smile. Prompto wondered if the blood vessels in his face would eventually burst from all the blushing he was doing.

“You guys are the best,” Prompto said fondly. Shocked that he had received such a haul. He just didn’t deserve all this attention. What were his qualifications exactly? He had shown courage after many years of trying to muster it and made friends with a Prince one day?

“This one is from me,” Cor stated, interrupting Prompto’s reverie. A wooden case stained to an ebony was placed before him. It was plain, but well-crafted and Prompto couldn’t tell if the weight was from the wood or what was nestled inside of it. He carefully placed it on the table and lifted the hinged lid upwards, very curious what his one-time guardian of sorts had gotten him.

It was a silver handgun. Prompto felt a lurching in his heart. He wasn’t sure why, but there was always something so familiar about handguns. He quietly lifted it from the case with a bit of a sullen expression. Careful not to point it at anybody, he tested its weight and then quickly opened the chamber, looked down the sight, and spun it around in his hand. The quiet of the room made him look up. Everyone else seemed to have noticed his apparent ease with the weapon when he was supposed to have no combat training. Prompto plastered a grin on his face.

“Guess all of our videogames weren’t for nothing, eh Noct?” Prompto said, trying to end any uneasiness the room had fallen prey to. “Thanks, Cor. I assume this is for my Crownsguard training?” he remembered to thank. Cor peered down at him as if he were confirming something in his head.

“Yes, it is. I think you should have no problem handling that,” Cor said in his usual gruff voice. Prompto just smiled. You never could know what to expect from that one.

“Well thanks everyone,” Prompto began, as the gift table was empty, and he was feeling overwhelmed by the lavish gift giving. He wondered to himself if he could ever feel worthy of all this attention. He decided that he would try hard to do well with the Crownsguard training. He couldn’t let these people down, especially as they all saw him as more worthy than he deserved.

“You still haven’t gotten mine,” Noct interrupted his best friend. Noct’s pale face had a bit of a blush to it. Prompto stopped talking and looked to his best friend. “Come here,” Noct ordered bashfully. Prompto felt so confused. Noct wasn’t holding anything, so he wasn’t sure what kind of gift required him to head over to the Prince that was standing by the curtained windows. Everyone’s attention was on the two, and Prompto nervously joined Noctis at the windows. He hesitantly peered into Noctis’ blue eyes that seemed awfully excited.

“Okay, don’t freak out,” the Prince began. He turned towards the curtains and grabbed something that he had apparently been hiding behind the thick fabric all along. Prompto felt the blood drain from him face when finally saw what he could not believe. It was a beautiful aquamarine bass guitar, held by the neck in Noct’s hand. A toothy-grinned Noct handed it to his best friend’s shaky hands and Prompto experimentally ran his thumb down the strings, emitting a deep hum.

“Noct, no way!” he said with wide eyes. This was too much. Way too much money! “I can’t take this!” he pleaded, worshipping the beautiful instrument with his eyes. Noct laughed.

“Yes, you can, and you will. Happy birthday, Prom,” Noct replied. Prompto carefully leaned the instrument against the windows once more and dove into a hug with the Prince. Noctis hugged him back just as hard as they both laughed. They let go quickly, for all the observant eyes, but no one seemed to be making the embrace into more than what it was.

“You guys are the best! I can’t believe all the trouble you went through for me. But thanks for everything, really,” Prompto thanked, afraid that he might start crying, he was so touched. He locked eyes with Noct and couldn’t help the outpouring of love that no doubt flooded through the amethyst orbs. Noct simply gave him a warm and gentle smile that stirred pain in the Blonde’s heart. The Crown Prince shouldn’t be looking at his best friend that way and Prompto felt dead certain that Noctis would break his heart proper when the time came.

Ignis saved the two young men from their awkward gazing and closeness by bringing Prompto the first slice of cake, the ass of the chocobo upon Gladio’s insistence (hey, it’s his hairstyle, right?). Prompto merely stuck his tongue out to the huge man, deciding not to be offended since he had gotten him such a thoughtful gift. Prompto savored the thick-frosted slice knowing full well that he was going to have to go for a run tomorrow. Oh, well, you only turn eighteen once.

After cake, the party began to wind down and the King was the first to retire, with Clarus hard upon his heels. With the two older men gone, there was a brief respite with some of the cocktails, but nobody got too far out of hand, most having school or work in the morning. Prompto grinned when Cor did a toast in his name.

“When I first met you Prompto, well you didn’t look too promising. But I have happily found you to be very resilient. If I had a chance to do it all again, I would not hesitate this time before bringing you to Insomnia. Happy birthday.” Sure, it was unconventional, but it was funny to see Noct, Iris, Gladio, and Ignis all so very shocked that Cor toasted at all. And in Prompto’s name no less!

It was going towards ten when Gladio said that he had to get Iris home. Prompto hugged the girl, now that her father wasn’t there to scowl, and promised that they would get together soon so that he could take her shopping at his store. Gladio said that he would see him in the dojo, smirking all the while. It was obvious that he was getting ready to put the Blond in some pain.

Ignis and Cor offered to help lug all the gifts to Noct’s car. Between the four of them, they’d only have to make one trip. Ignis had also packaged up the remainder of the cake for the two young men. Once everything was packed up, Prompto gave Iggy and Cor hugs, thanking them once more for the great evening. Cor smiled sincerely to Prompto and ruffled his hair that’s gel was losing its hold.

“See you soon. Don’t forget to bring your gun,” he stated. Prompto couldn’t believe the pride he saw in the man’s eyes.

“You know, I always thought of you as an older brother or a really young dad,” Prompto told him lowly, so as not to embarrass the man. “Thanks for always looking out for me, really,” Prompto said. Cor shook his head.

“I was never given the chance to have a family or really even be in one. But you come close kid. We are pretty similar, not being nobles but getting swept up in their circle. It’s made me want to help you the way I would have liked to have been helped. You do all right. Now drive safe you two,” Cor said. Prompto got into the passenger’s seat and off they went.

***

The young men managed to get the gifts loaded into the elevator in one go, taking advantage of the fact that no one else was using the lift at the moment. They laughed as they struggled but it would seem they had a mutual agreement to try and keep things normal at present. All evening Noctis couldn’t wait to get Prompto alone, but now that that was the case, he found himself extremely shy and nervous.

All night, Noctis had pondered the afternoon’s events and was trying to decide exactly how he felt about it. When he had woken up that morning from Ignis and Gladio opening the bedroom door, he hadn’t been trying to deceive Prompto by looking asleep. He really just couldn’t open his eyes any wider. So, he had the chance to watch Prompto look at him unobserved. Noct remembered the pounding in his heart from the experience. Prompto was looking at him so longingly, with such adoration on his face. Noctis remembered having butterflies in his stomach, thinking that Prompto might even try and kiss him. And it was the first time that Noct could fully admit to himself that he did in fact want Prompto to kiss him.

But slowly, Prompto’s face had grown sullen. Whatever pleasantries the Blond had just been thinking of were obviously gone. Noct wondered what happened, what troubled his best friend so much? He didn’t like seeing Prompto so tormented, so he decided to reveal that he was awake and ask him what was wrong.

Noct had no idea that hours after that, the two would be on the couch, struggling with kisses and hand jobs. That had been wholly unexpected. Noct knew that he enjoyed it and hell, kinda wanted to do it again, but it created a lot of questions. Like first, was he gay? Second, did he have romantic feelings for Prompto or was this just many years of sexual frustration? Third, what did Prompto feel exactly? The Blond had admitted to having a crush on Noctis since practically forever. That revelation had pleased the Prince, though he couldn’t say why.

Prompto had sort of dated a few girls in the course of their friendship. Nothing ever seemed to last more than a couple of weeks and Prompto had admitted that he’d never done much more than make out with one of them. Back then Noctis had been jealous, but of Prompto, not the girls. It was only recently, maybe since their senior year, that his thoughts of his best friend had sort of taken on a new sort of desire.

It was strange to start finding the Blond attractive. Noct had always known that Prompto was handsome, like he knew that he himself wasn’t too hard on the eyes. But desire was starting to go along with those observations. He was pondering what it would be like to touch the accidentally exposed abs that came in to view when Prompto did his full body yawn/stretch things that he was prone to. He would wonder how soft Prompto’s pale pink lips would be when they frowned for whatever reason and Noct wanted to crush them into a kiss. He found himself getting arousals from the close contact they shared when they slept in a bed together, sort of cuddling, sometimes with limbs entwined.

He had been observing Prompto carefully, especially since he had moved in. Sometimes Noct felt confident that Prompto must possess some feelings for him. He did blush a lot at anything suggestive or anytime they had close contact. Noct would sometimes deliberately put them in a scenario where Prompto would blush, just to see if he were imagining his best friend’s reactions.

And then today happened. Noct knew in his heart that today had been coming for at least a couple of weeks now. Some weird tension had grown between the two of them since graduation and it was begging for release. And release it certainly got, all over Prompto’s stomach, Noct thought, feeling himself blush at the memory.

Sure, Prompto had technically instigated the first kiss, but Noct had led him there. Once they had started, they had not been able to stop. Noct, being somewhat arrogant, had not been very ashamed of the fact that this was his first kiss. He allowed Prompto to guide them and imitated him. It wasn’t too long before he felt he was starting to get the hang of it. He didn’t know where the notion had come from, but as he dipped the Blond down onto the couch, he had no idea that he would end up rubbing their erections into each other.

He had no idea that he would end up groping his best friend to completion and then greedily request that Prompto finish him off too. But Noct figured that was the lust that had taken over. The little bit of confession time they shared afterwards hadn’t been planned either. But Noct had wanted to know if this were to be a reoccurring thing, or something that they would have to try and forget. Based off Prompto’s answers, he figured that more intimacy would be forthcoming.

However, Noct had felt a sadness in his heart, because how long could this sort of relationship be allowed to continue? He was King-in-Waiting. He was obviously going to have a politically arranged marriage at some point. He would be expected to sire heirs. And once his father died, he would have to wear the Ring of Lucii, which would zap him of his life, slowly, in exchange for the safety of the citizens of Insomnia. So, was giving into their desires really doing either of them any favors? In a few years’ time, it would probably be impossible for them to even see one another on a regular basis.

And then his father and Cor had created a solution that Noct didn’t think anyone else had realized. What if Prompto did became one of his Crownsguard? There was technically one spot still vacant. He had never officially named Gladiolus and Ignis as candidates, but it was already expected at this point. The last spot he had always assumed would be suggested to him by Clarus, or Cor, or his father. But if Prompto began his new training, then it was possible to name him for the last Guard.

Noctis was desperate to keep the Blond in his life, even if it only meant at a friendly level, not whatever this new thing was. But would Prompto want such a position? He seemed keen on making a career in a more artistic avenue in life, rather than one of servitude. But Noctis believed that the Blond had deep feelings for him, and that maybe these would make him desperate for any chance as well.

So now they were home once more, and he looked at Prompto who looked like he was unsure of where to go. The couch seemed to have too many heated memories to just casually sit on. Besides, Prompto was still clutching his bass and looked confused as to where to put it.

“Maybe we should take your birthday money to the music store next time we have a moment and buy you a stand or case or whatever for the bass,” Noct suggested, happy to break the silence. Prompto smiled with a nod, and finally propped the beautiful object in the corner of the wall by the entertainment stand. Now that his hands were free, Noct felt gravitated to the other man and he wrapped him in his arms, like earlier when Prompto had received the bass. But this time, he was allowed to put full emotion into the gesture. He raked his fingers through the back of Prompto’s hair and pressed their foreheads together.

“Noct, you really shouldn’t have spent that much money on me,” Prompto once again protested. But he didn’t try to get out of the embrace. If anything, he leaned into it.

“It was the perfect gift for you. The price was irrelevant. If the perfect gift had been a…yoyo, I would have been just as eager for you to have it,” Noctis stated. Prompto chuckled lightly to the ridiculous comparison but protested no further.

“Well I gotta say, I love it. It’s perfect. It’s like you read my mind or something,” Prompto confessed in a whisper next to the Prince’s ear. The act made every tiny hair on the back of Noctis’ neck rise. He shivered against Prompto’s chest and slowly pushed away so that he could face the Blond. They both closed their eyes as their lips locked into a slow and passionate kiss. Noct roughly pulled Prompto against his frame after a minute or two and the kiss became something infinitely more needy.

Noct’s head felt like it was spinning as he was pinned against the wall, Prompto suddenly taking the upper hand. Noctis gladly allowed it as the Blond pressed his hand down to the Prince’s hardening erection. Noct broke the kiss to gasp and didn’t even feel the decency to blush as he pushed his groin further into his best friend’s hand. Prompto was ever the good sport and allowed more friction and a good squeeze or two.

“Wanna go to my bed?” Noct managed to gasp at some point. Prompto didn’t need to be asked twice as he broke the kiss and grabbed Noct by the hand and practically dragged him to the room. Noct had no idea what to expect, but blindly allowed himself to follow, closing the bedroom door behind them. Prompto quickly pulled his shirt off from his heated frame and Noct felt himself grow even hotter from desire. The reappearance of Prompto’s lithe chest with the knowledge that he could now touch it set him into a frenzy, as his pervert hands had a field day, finally touching and rubbing what he had been tortured by for the better part of a year. The combination of hard and smooth skin turned him on so much that he thought that he might cum in his pants if Prompto started touching him again.

Wanting to draw the evening out a bit more, he forced himself to stop molesting his friend’s body (which was causing some interesting sounds from the Blond as well) as to match his action with one of his own. Noct shed his shirt, and the men were equal once more.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Prompto said, his voice husky with lust. Noct felt a shiver up his spine. No one had ever admired him aloud before. And there was no doubt in his mind that Prompto had meant what he said. His amethyst eyes were somewhat lidded, and pupils dilated with desire. Noct nervously swallowed. It seemed that they were both sort of losing their reasoning here.

Prompto’s hands were gliding along his abs and eventually lowered to the button on his jeans. Noct didn’t stop him but watched him with wonder instead. Prompto was so insecure with many things but undressing the Prince didn’t seem to be one of them, not that he was complaining. He almost felt like an outside observer, watching this sexy scene unfold before him. It wasn’t long before Prompto had him only in his boxers and sitting on his bed. Noct looked at him uncertainly as he kneeled before him.

Prompto looked up to him with those lust filled amethyst eyes and Noct thought he was going to lose his mind. Prompto carefully pulled down Noct’s boxers, leaving the Prince completely naked and vulnerable. He felt somewhat intimidated since Prompto was still half clothed, but he said and did nothing. Prompto leaned forward, his chest grazing the Prince’s erection as he kissed his stomach softly. He slowly traveled lower, Noct’s erection now touching the Blonde’s neck then jaw. He was torn between closing his eyes for the shame of it all but found himself wanting to watch a scene so naughty. Prompto maintained eye contact for it all until his mouth was hovering directly above his aching member.

Prompto looked Noct straight in the eyes as he kissed the swollen head of his erection, causing Noct to let out a moan. He felt absolutely dizzy from desire. Prompto eventually turned his gaze to the task at hand as he experimentally licked the head of Noct’s dick. The warmth caused more moaning from the Prince and he was forced to clutch the blankets with both his fist. Prompto then wrapped his lips around the head of his penis and sucked on it like a lollipop, the tongue swirling around it. Mostly paying homage to the underside.

“Oh Gods,” Noctis couldn’t help himself moan. This seemed to encourage Prompto to go down further. He took about half of Noct’s length in his mouth, licking, sucking, and swirling in turn, not really knowing what to do. It didn’t really matter as Noct had never had any sexual contact before this afternoon’s run on the couch. Noct felt Prompto try and take his full length into his mouth, which caused him to unconsciously buck his hips upwards. He could feel the small of Prompto’s throat and also hear Prompto gag. He felt incredibly guilty and forced himself to remain still. Prompto angelically didn’t stop his actions but didn’t try to take his entire length into his mouth again. He instead thought to compensate by firmly grasping the base of Noct’s cock and tried pumping it in time with his bobbing.

It wasn’t long before Noct came. He tried to give warning, but it seemed like Prompto wanted him to cum in his mouth. Noct mentally noted that Prompto swallowed his release with little thought. He tried to watch the Blond but found himself sinking back onto his mattress, riding out his orgasm. He’d never cum so hard in his life and he closed his eyes, lost in the ecstasy of it all.

A shifting onto the bed made him open his heavily lidded blue eyes to see Prompto’s. He wondered that he didn’t kiss him, but he then realized that Prompto would be worried that Noct would be weirded out since he had been sucking on his dick, no less swallowing his cum. Noct ended the hesitation by bringing the other man into a salty, bitter kiss. Prompto groaned in response and Noct registered that he could feel Prompto’s erection pressing into his thigh.

Noct guided Prompto further onto the bed so that they could properly lay across it. He slowly unbuttoned his friend’s skinny jeans, struggling to get the skintight pants off the well-toned legs. Noct looked at Prompto for permission to pull off his boxer briefs next, but it was evident that Prompto wanted nothing more. So Noctis complied, revealing his cock that was painfully hard and leaking precum already. Now that Prompto was fully naked, Noct took a moment to really look at the beautiful sight before him. He’d always wondered at the bits he hadn’t been privy too and quickly cataloged them into his memory for all times. Prompto was simply stunning to behold.

Noct leaned down to kiss his friend once more as he took his length in hand and began to slowly pump him. Prompto’s back arched up into the movement, quite desperate for contact it would seem. Apparently, pleasuring Noctis had been driving Prompto with need as well. Noctis obviously had no guide in all of this, only having his own experience masturbating to go by, but he applied it as best as he could. Prompto guided his hand at one point, showing him how he liked it, and Noct didn’t feel affronted, but relieved on how to best pleasure the man who had given him so much.

Noct could tell when Prompto was getting close, his brow was furrowed, his breathing erratic, and eyes scrunched shut. Noct picked up the pace and waited for that moment when bliss would take over. He was rewarded with Prompto arching his back against the bed with a moan that sounded a lot like Noct’s name. His amethyst eyes opened, practically fully dilated but they seemed to see nothing as they focused on the ceiling above them.

Eventually, his breathing evened out and Noct thoughtfully grabbed the box of tissues on his bedside table and gently wiped the mess off from Prompto’s stomach and his own hand. Prompto had thrown an arm across his eyes at some point and slowly lowered it as Noctis finished his cleaning. His eyes looked hesitant. Noct quickly tossed the balled-up tissues to the floor and laid down beside his best friend, scooting so close to him that it was almost hard to focus on his image without seeing double.

“So, did you like it?” Prompto hazarded insecurely. Noct couldn’t help the laugh that came out.

“Seriously?! What do you think?” Noct asked, laughing at Prompto’s stupidity. Prompto blushed while smiling bashfully. Noct couldn’t blame him. He supposed he’d feel a bit insecure having never given a guy head before. It’s not like he’d ever considered doing it in the first place.

“Well I really liked what you did too,” Prompto shyly added. Noct stopped laughing and smiled gently instead. He pulled Prompto closer to himself and kissed him gently on his forehead.

“I’m happy,” Noct stated simply. And that was sort of a big deal for him. He wasn’t often happy, but this was exactly what he felt at present. Prompto smiled big.

“Glad to be of service,” he joked. The two remained staring at one another, Noct running a lazy hand up and down Prompto’s ribcage. Prompto began to chuckle.

“Dude, that tickles!” he complained, squirming a bit, causing him to fall closer to Noct. Noct’s blue eyes sparkled and he gently kissed the Blond once more. Prompto’s eyes mirrored his happiness and Noct could barely contain his elation. He felt an actual weight on his heart, but it was a good feeling. He pondered if this feeling was love. Noct had nothing to base it off of, not really. He’d never had romance in his life. Lunafreya was the only girl that he ever fancied himself attached to in anyway, but most of the time she felt more like a sister than anything else.

Eventually Prompto sat up and started gathering his clothes, redressing with no embarrassment, not that he should have any reason to, Noct thought while ogling his friend the whole time. But Noct started to feel sad at the return of the clothing. He thought they might just lay naked in his bed for hours.

“Where are you going?” Noct asked, not able to conceal the disappointment from his voice. Prompto smiled gently.

“I just wanna grab the bass. Gotta learn how to play it,” he cheerfully answered. The only light on in the room was a soft lamp behind Prompto. It was making his tousled blond hair glow like the sun. His eyes were sparkling, and he had a healthy glow to his face. Sex looked good on Prompto.

“K, but hurry,” the Prince ordered in his brat voice. Prompto beamed even more and Noct thought that he was one of the most beautiful people that he’d ever known. Noct got dressed into pajama bottoms while Prompto was away. He balled up his clothes and threw them into the hamper, knowing that his underwear was a bit messy. Definitely gonna have to do a load before Ignis sorted through their clothes. Ignis was too smart for his own good.

Prompto came back, bass in one hand, laptop in the other. He sat on his side of the bed and began an internet search on learning to play bass. Noct crawled on his stomach closer to the screen.

“What’s tab?” he asked.

“It’s short for tablature. It’s a way to transcribe music without knowing how to read the actual stuff,” Prompto explained.

“Oh. So, you know how to read tab?” Noct asked, laying his head on the Blonde’s lap. Prompto laughed.

“Well not yet. That’s what I’m about to learn. I already know the first song that I wanna learn. It doesn’t sound too hard, but I’m a newb, so…” Prompto explained. He continued to read off the monitor, the brightest thing in the dimly lit room, as he absently ran his fingers through the Prince’s hair. Noct felt his eyes grow heavy, the full weight of the day finally closing in on him. He was so relaxed and easy at heart for the first time in many months.

“Hey, Prom?” he sleepily muttered.

“Yeah?”

“Will you sleep with me tonight?” Noct wasn’t even sure if he was actually awake anymore, his brain moving sluggishly through the thick fog of oncoming dreams.

“Sure thing, Noct,” Prompto answered, bending low and awkward to award the sleepy Prince with a kiss. Noctis smiled and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our boys have finally gotten somewhere; good work guys! Hope I still have some of you here with me, there's more to come!  
> Noct and Prom start navigating the world of dating and intimacy. Plenty of more moody Noctis and bend-over-backwards (not literally...at least not yet) Prompto in the next chapter <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prompto become an actual couple...that is a secret actual couple and learn that observant Ignis' are no joke.

Prompto awoke to something wet falling onto his face. When the sensation registered as unwanted in his sleep clouded mind, his eyes snapped opened. He was not prepared for the sight of a furry white face in his face. He yelped as he struggled up.

“What?!” Noctis too yelled, startled by the movement and screams from Prompto. Prompto pointed to the creature sitting at the foot of the bed. “Pryna?” the Prince questioned; his tongue thick from sleep. Prompto calmed down as he made out the shape of the familiar figure.

“Chibi? What are you doing here?” the Blond asked, genuinely surprised at his long-lost companion. “You’re not lost again are you?” he joked, trying to calm his heart rate. Pryna approached Prompto, now that he had calmed down, and placed a cream envelope held in her mouth to his hands. His name was written across in a script that he recognized from once before. “Thanks,” he told the dog as he softly pet her head.

“Is that for you?” Noct questioned, clearly confused and not only because he had just woken up. Prompto blushed. He quickly checked the time on his cell phone and saw that it was seven in the morning. There was barely the faintest light coming from behind Noct’s heavy, dark curtains.

He had never told the Prince about his adventure with Pryna a.k.a. Chibi all those years ago. But he sure as hell still had his letter from Lunafreya in a tin that he kept all his little treasures. He supposed now was as good of a time to come clean as ever.

A handful of times since he had become friends with Noctis, Lunafreya’s other dog, Umbra, had shown up and passed on a red notebook. When it had first happened, Prompto felt like telling Noct about his own experience with Chibi, but he hated talking about the past when he had been overweight and too afraid to approach Noct. So, he let the opportunity pass. Besides, Noctis had always kept his communications with the Oracle private, Prompto thought with a tinge of old jealousy. A Prince and a Princess with a private notebook of thoughts.

“Yeah, it’s for me,” Prompto admitted. “Sorry I freaked out, I hadn’t expected to wake up to a creature drooling over my face,” Prompto apologized. Noct just shrugged, but Prompto recognized the moody look in his eyes. It was one that he had the privilege of not seeing lately. Great.

“Okay, but why would she be sending you a letter? You guys don’t really even know each other,” Noctis pointed out. Prompto hazarded a glance to his best friend.

“Well, when I was like ten, I saved Chibi or Pryna from an injury on my way home from school. I had her for a couple of days, put up flyers and stuff. But one morning when I woke up, she was gone. The next day I received a letter from Lady Lunafreya, thanking me for taking care of her dog. I guess she had sent her to school see you and somehow Pryna was hurt in the process. Lunafreya found out that we went to the same school and told me that I should befriend you. I tried, but, well I don’t know if you remember that day, but I decided that I wasn’t ready to be your friend yet. So, I put it off…for like five years,” Prompto admitted, laughing at the ridiculous nature of it all.

The Prince seemed to be teetering on the edge of having a bad mood or not. Prompto really hoped he wouldn’t plunge into one first thing in the morning, it would set the tone for the entire day and they had been having such a good run of awesome days. Noct finally let out a sigh and seemed to be trying to relax from his rigid blue-eyed glare.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that you knew Luna?” he questioned. Prompto continued to pet Chibi as he gazed at the light seeping through the curtains that was brightening.

“I don’t know. It seemed like a random thing to bring up by the time we started talking as friends. It was such a long time ago too. I honestly thought that she would have forgotten about me by now. I mean that was the only time I’ve ever had any kind of communication with her. But I do still have the letter. It smelled really good,” Prompto answered, his cheeks reddening towards the end statement. Noct gave a soft laugh.

“Yeah, her stuff always smells good. Like sylleblossoms. And Luna wouldn’t forget you, she’s not like that. She’s the kindest person I know. Besides, I write to her about you all time. So, I’m pretty sure that she knew that the Prompto from back then was the Prompto of present times,” Noct responded, his face cheering up the more he spoke. Prompto was relieved and honored that he was important enough to the Prince to be mentioned to the Oracle herself. He looked at the heavy envelope and carefully slid his finger along the back side of it to open its contents. The smell of the perfumed blossoms lifted into the musky bedroom and both young men grinned.

“Smelling this makes me think we should open up the door or a window. Iggy would know that we’d been up to no good,” Prompto said. He quickly stood and lifted the blinds enough to slide the window open before diving back under the covers—it was chilly air that was rushing in after all. Pryna crawled into Prompto’s lap, looking quite content.

Noctis expectedly waited on the bed. It seemed he would forgive the unknown acquaintance but insisted on being a part of it from now on. Noctis was such a jealous friend and it would seem that he didn’t care much for his worlds colliding. Lunafreya and Prompto were his only true friends outside of the Citadel. Prompto didn’t mind. It’s not like he had anything private to tell the Oracle.

Dearest Prompto,

Happy birthday! I’m afraid this letter may arrive a day or so late, but it can sometimes be difficult to send the dogs away unnoticed. Since that unfortunate day so long ago, I don’t often send Pryna out to deliver messages, but seeing as it was for your birthday, I thought that you might enjoy a reunion.

Noctis tells me so much about you and I am happy that you chose to take my plea and befriend the Prince. He needed you, Prompto, just like Pryna needed you. I can tell that you make him happy in a way that no one else can or ever will. While Noctis and I remain close, our fates are such that even though we work closely together to preserve mankind, we will not often cross paths. Without you, I fear the Prince would not be able to accept his duty.

Noctis tells me that you have become even more artistic than he had previously let on. I have enclosed some pieces of art and other interesting tidbits that I believe you may be able to use in your journals. Once again, happy birthday, and do send me more pictures when you have a chance. I always enjoy seeing them.

With Love,

Lunafreya

Prompto finished reading the letter aloud and looked to Noct. He no longer seemed angry so Prompto pulled out the little stash of ephemera that Lunafreya had so thoughtfully enclosed. There were a couple of Cosmology Prayer Cards, one with Etros depicted with her wavy golden hair and closed eyes, another with the first King of Lucis and the first Oracle. There was also a sheet of newsprint local to Tenebrae. Prompto could not read the language, but that’s what made it cool and he was already thinking of how he could incorporate it into a background. A couple of dried sylleblossoms were pressed to the bottom of the envelope. They had dried a dark blue color. The last item was also a newspaper clipping, but this was of a woman and two children.

“That’s Queen Sylva and Luna and Ravus as kids,” Noct explained, recognizing his former friends. The Prince’s expression grew forlorn as he gazed at the old clipping and Prompto chose not to pester him, seeing as they were on civil ground.

“Well it was very thoughtful of her to send me these. They’ll go to good use!” Prompto said as he carefully stuffed the contents back into the envelope. Pryna licked Prompto’s hand a few times and then nuzzled into Noct’s chest before jumping down from the bed and pawing at Noct’s door until she got it open. She then ran out of the room.

“Okay, bye!” Prompto called after the dog, laughing at how she always left at the strangest moments. Prompto looked to Noctis and found him staring at him strangely. “What?” Prompto asked a bit self-consciously. Noct let a small smile stretch across his face.

“Perhaps you were destined to be a part of my life. There’s the random part of Cor bringing you to Insomnia. We end up in the same schools. Then you save Pryna and the Oracle tells you to befriend me. It’s just weird that we had all these opportunities to be together,” Noct explained. Prompto smiled.

“Well I like the thought that we were meant to be,” he answered, but regretted the exact words that stumbled out of his mouth. They implied more, and he still didn’t know what the two of them were. “I mean as friends, you know,” he quickly added, not wanting to put labels or pressure Noct into some sort of commitment that he was not ready for. Noct continued to look at him before pushing his reclining frame up and joining their lips in a light kiss.

“Prom, I’d like to be your boyfriend, but you would have to understand that someday I am going to be forced into marrying someone else. I don’t want to hurt you,” Noctis said dead serious. It totally blindsided Prompto. He had thought this would just be the thing that never was discussed until his head blew up all over the wall. Prompto tried to heed Noct’s words, and honestly, the Prince hadn’t told him anything that he hadn’t already worked out on his own. But Prompto’s heart soared at the knowledge that Noct wanted to be his boyfriend! That would mean that he had feelings for him beyond lust. He cared about him too.

Prompto’s face was red but nodded yes, not helping but smile even though he knew full well that his heart would be crushed someday in the not so far future.

“I wanna be your boyfriend too,” Prompto admitted. “And I get that it can’t last, but I’d rather enjoy it now so that I at least have the memory and don’t have to wonder what it would have been like for the rest of my life,” Prompto explained. Noct was smiling too as they kissed once more.

“You know, Cor and my dad gave me an idea of how to keep you in my life when I become King. I don’t know if you’d like want to do it, but it’s the only thing that I can actually see working,” Noct told the Blond. Prompto looked to him curiously, prompting him to continue.

“You could really join my Crownsguard,” Noct finally said. Prompto’s brow furrowed. He looked at his now boyfriend skeptically.

“Noct, I haven’t even started to train. How do you know I’m not gonna be total shit?” Prompto protested, feeling major anxiety over the thought of Noct getting hurt on his account.

“Well you’re going to get training and Crownsguard isn’t just pure soldier. It’s advising and supporting me and stuff. I haven’t officially picked any of mine yet. But I mean everyone knows and expects me to pick Gladio and Ignis, which I will. I never gave much thought to my last choice. I want it to be you if you would like to that is. It is a lifelong service,” he explained, being rather serious.

“I mean like I said, it’s your choice, but I’ve been racking my brains since graduation on how to keep you in my life and well, going to college and being roommates has bought us a bit of time, but that’ll end eventually too. Luna’s right, you help me like no one else can. I don’t know if I can do all of this with you gone from my life. I know that’s selfish, and I know that you already had dreams for your future, but that’s what’s in my heart,” Noctis admitted with his hands clutching his bedding. He couldn’t confess this while looking in the Blonde’s eyes, instead staring at the stitching of his black comforter.

Prompto once again really weighed the Prince’s words. The initial thought was elation that he was apparently important enough for Noctis to be actively attempting to keep them together even though they were overdue to part ways in life. But then he had to think about his inadequacies. Could he really become strong enough to assist Noctis and not just hinder him? Not to mention the part where they would have to break up when he chose his Queen and had babies. Could Prompto watch that unfold in front of his eyes forever or until one of them died?

“Can I think about it Noct?” Prompto asked. Noct smiled and nodded yes.

“I don’t have to finalize anything until the coronation, which isn’t even scheduled. Think it over,” he agreed, looking happy that Prompto hadn’t outright said no. Prompto smiled and decided to not think about it at this exact moment. He had better things to distract him.

“So, we’re really doing this then? Dating?” Prompto hazarded, feeling super shy. Noct shyly smiled with a nod.

“Of course, we can’t really let the others know,” Noct said with a bit of a frown. Prompto nodded his understanding but took Noct’s hand in his own and gave it a kiss.

“That’s alright, Noct. It’s not what’s important to me. I just want to be by your side too,” he answered. They were kissing soon after that and Prompto had to force himself to end it. “We’re never gonna start the day if we keep making out,” Prompto warned laughing. Noct groaned, clearly already getting a bit worked up.

“Who cares? Let’s just stay in bed all day,” the Prince said suggestively. Prompto giggled but rose from the bed, finally closing the window now that the air seemed fresher.

“I gotta run, Noct. Do you know how much shit I ate yesterday? And then we have class and I got work tonight too. It’s a busy fucking Monday,” he whined, looking around the piles of clothes on the floor for his tank top from the previous night. Noct groaned some more, rolling himself around on his bed, collecting blankets as he did so, becoming a Princely taquito in the process.

“I knew it. You don’t actually care about me,” Noct teased. Prompto grinned at his ridiculous statement.

“Well I gotta stay hot for you. Or you’ll just shack up with some chick,” Prompto teased back. Noct scoffed.

“We both know that I’m too lazy to try and meet someone else. Besides, one day of not torturing yourself is not gonna make a difference,” Noct pointed out. It was Prompto’s turn to scoff.

“Oh, I see, so I was just a convenient choice for you as I suspected!” Prompto said feigning mock hurt feelings. But Noct put on an actual frown.

“You know that was a joke though, right? I really do like you…a lot,” the Prince decided to reassure his boyfriend. Prompto gave him a gentle smile and walked over to his blanket cuddled Prince, rewarding him with a kiss.

“I believe you,” Prompto granted as he dodged Noct’s arm that darted up, trying to pull him back into bed. “But I can already tell that you could be a very bad habit, kidnapping me and forcing me into your bed. So, I must go for my run. But if you want, you could always join me,” Prompto stated. Noct groaned very loud. “I’ll take that as a no. Well when I get back, I’ll make us a brunch before class. Maybe we should also do like a load of laundry before Iggy comes by too,” Prompto pointed out. Noct’s head emerged from the blanket roll.

“Yeah, I’ll probably get that going while you’re gone. He’s a smart one,” Noct conceded.

“Okay, I’m going then,” Prompto said, slowly backing away to the door.

“Then go,” Noct said with a bottom lip protruding.

“I am.”

“Fine.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Prompto just laughed and really left the room, closing the door behind him. He couldn’t stop smiling. He was so happy. The past few days were the best of his life. The concert, the party, last night and this morning. Prompto couldn’t believe his good fortune.

***

If dating really had any effect on his life, it was the amount of text messages sent from the Prince’s way. Prompto, normally a great and focused worker (for being new), was having a hard time not checking his phone in the break room and the stockroom every few minutes. It wasn’t as if he and Noct didn’t text this same mundane crap before this morning, when they had become a secret couple. But now everything felt new again, like it had three years ago when they’d first become friends.

The Prince was currently spamming his phone with everything from ridiculous memes, news about upcoming games, and “when are you getting off’s?”, “pretend you’re sick’s”, and “I miss you’s.” Prompto couldn’t help but smile. He was absolutely giddy and at least the positive in his Noct-sized distraction was the customers seemed happy with his bubbly behavior.

“What’s different about you today?” one of the cashiers had asked with a kind smile and mild curiosity. I’m in love, was what he wanted to say.

“Just had a great weekend,” is what he answered. But it was true, love suited the Blond, giving him a rosy glow, sparkling eyes, and foot-long smile. Prompto was so ready for this night to end too. It had been a long day, just like he knew it would be.

True to his word, he had come home and made Noct and himself a simple brunch after his morning run. He fried a breakfast sandwich of sorts, buttered toast with a fried egg and melted cheese in between. Prompto had scarfed his down, starving after last night’s events and this morning’s run. Even though Noctis had wanted to mess around a bit, Prompto had to pull away, desperately needing a shower. The Prince had showered while he had been out for his run and had even put his sheets and their last few set of clothes in the washer.

“Fine!” Noct had whined when Prompto had locked himself behind his bathroom door. Prompto grinned at Noct’s enthusiasm to make out all day, but they had school to deal with. By the time Prompto had gotten dressed and styled his hair, it was already time for the two to head out the door and catch the train for class. They were able to meet up at one of the cafes close to campus around 3:30 for a late lunch, but then Prompto had to get on the train to head to work, and Noct had another class.

N: I’m going to pick you up from work tonight. 9:15?

“Prompto, I don’t mean to be a hard ass, but this is like the third time I’ve caught you on your phone tonight.” Prompto nearly jumped a foot in the air. He had his back turned down an aisle as he discreetly checked his messages (or so he thought discreetly). His manager had managed to walk up to him without his noticing. He immediately blushed as he shoved his phone into his back pocket.

“I’m really sorry! I won’t take it out again, I promise,” Prompto apologized so sincerely that one would think he had stolen money or something more drastic. His manager just giggled.

“Look, why don’t you go to break and wrap up your conversation,” she suggested before leaving to assist some customers.

P: You got me in trouble, Noct! Stop distracting me! And yah, 9:15.

N: Well it’s not my fault I’m bored here without you.

P: Kinda it is. Heh, you can do the dishes to pass the time ;)

N: Or not.

P: Then get some studying out of the way.

N: Nope, too boring.

P: Then take a nap.

N: I’m lying in your bed J

P: Why?

N: It smells like you.

P: Such a romantic. Don’t do anything naughty. I gotta go.

N: I already did ;)

Prompto blushed, wondering if Noct was lying about being in his bed. But he soon received a picture of Noct, sure enough, in his bed with his chocobo stuffed animals and a cheesy grin. It was the most ridiculous selfie that he’d received from the dark-haired man as of yet. Prompto laughed and left the break room.

Prompto was in love. He knew it with all his heart. He’d been in love with Noct for a while now, but he just couldn’t believe that Noctis had feelings for him too. He didn’t know how deep the Prince’s affection ran, but just the fact that he yearned for him romantically, that he was making plans to keep Prompto in his life, well Prompto was floating in the clouds.

The night could not have possibly dragged on any slower. Prompto was determined to work hard so that they could leave as soon as possible. He had put all the go-backs away and had already cleaned the bathrooms and break room. The Blond had approached all of the lingering customers and let them know that they would be closing in five minutes (tastefully, of course) and was now collecting sodas from the back of receiving to stock in the tiny refrigerated machine up front. He’d even run the cashier’s trash to the back.

“In a hurry?” his manager questioned with a wink when she saw all that he had accomplished since the slight rebuke. Prompto managed not to blush.

“I got homework and class in the morning,” he answered, not entirely lying. But yeah, maybe he was a bit eager to be at home with Noctis already! Even if he really should be working on some of his homework…

Prompto couldn’t help but grin as he looked out the front glass doors, waiting for his manager to set the alarm so that they could exit the store. They were required to leave the building as a group and luckily no one had to wait on their rides tonight (they all made sure everyone had a way home before leaving every night).

“That’s a nice car. Is that your ride?” the cashier asked him as they both crossed the parking lot.

“Yeah, it’s my ride, not my car,” he clarified.

“Your girlfriend?” the girl asked, still staring. Prompto thanked the dark, black tint on Noctis’ windows. No one could see through that.

“Just my friend’s. Well see ya!” he answered, trying to end the last-minute conversation. She waved and stepped into a less impressive car parked nearby. Prompto quickly opened the passenger’s side door and closed the door just as fast. He still did what he could to conceal just who his roommate, best friend, and now boyfriend was exactly. He had learned quickly enough in high school what it was like when people talked to him just to learn more about Noct.

“Hey!” he greeted cheerfully. He’d barely got the words out before Noct was in his face, pulling him into a kiss. Oh yeah, love the tinted windows. Prompto didn’t struggle but gladly went with it. He could get use to this treatment. After a minute or so, Noct finally broke the kiss and started his car with a huge grin.

“So, how was work?” he bashfully inquired as he navigated out of the shopping center. Prompto laughed.

“Slow as hell. Oh my Gods it drug so much ass. But it helped some when I stopped looking at my phone every five minutes!” Prompto complained.

“Hey, I didn’t say that you had to answer. That’s on you,” Noct playfully protested with a smile. The Prince slightly sped down the main road that led to the apartment.

“Whatever. Ugh man. Not saying that I didn’t love my birthday weekend, because I did, but it’s only Monday and I’m already feeling so burnt out,” Prompto admitted as he scrolled through his social media on his phone.

“I know what you mean. Right after morning classes tomorrow, I have to be at the Citadel for Gods know how long. And I suppose I really should start working on my paper too,” Noct agreed, smile now slipping.

“Well I guess we should be adults and like eat dinner and work on some school shit and have an early night?” Prompto suggested. Noct sighed but grabbed his boyfriend’s left hand with his right. He slowly rose it to his lips and gave it a light kiss.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I can’t believe I miss the high school days,” Noct conceded.

“Maybe we had less responsibility, but I gotta say I really like where we’re at right now,” Prompto said with a soft smile. Noct returned it and continued to drive in silence. When they finally arrived and parked the car, they raced into the elevator, waving to the doorman who rolled his eyes due to their loud behavior at such an hour. They laughed even more, and as soon as the elevator doors closed, Noctis pounced onto Prompto. He had the Blond pressed against the wall with his tongue down his throat. Prompto hissed when his mouth was abandoned so that Noct could kiss, lick, and suck down his jaw and throat.

“Noct, I thought we were going to be responsible,” the Blond whined breathless. He could already feel himself get hard over the sudden change in tonight’s plans and his eyes were having a difficult time staying open when Noct nuzzled him so.

“We are,” Noct stated, though he didn’t stop his actions. He pressed his body into Prompto’s, and his erection pressed into his best friend’s thigh.

“Oh, yeah. Real responsible,” Prompto whispered, but his heart wasn’t into it. Best case scenario, they could get off really quick and then do their homework, Prompto compromised, though he wasn’t even convincing himself. The elevator made its ding, and Noct dragged Prompto by his hand towards their door. They were the only apartment on this floor, so there was no need for discretion. Noct had his keycard in hand and quickly swiped the plastic card before opening the door. He aggressively pulled Prompto in after him and immediately had him pressed against the wall.

Prompto wrapped his arms around the Prince’s neck and they picked up on their kissing once more. They were grinding against one another when a couple of things began to filter into Prompto’s senses. He smelled something sweet, like a baked good. And he then he saw a pair of well-polished, patent leather loafers neatly placed on the shoe rack. With widened eyes, Prompto pushed Noct off from himself, quickly pointing to the shoes in answer Noct’s offended look.

“Noct? Prompto?” Ignis’ voice called from the kitchen presumably. Noct’s eyes widened and Prompto groaned under his breath while rubbing at his crotch through his jeans a bit. His skinny jeans did little to conceal his erection and the Prince was mean enough to smirk at him. Bastard. Noct took a deep breath and went down the hall, giving Prompto a moment to cool down.

Prompto also took a deep breath and followed, after removing his shoes. Ignis sat at the table with a plate of baked goods, the dessert that he was attempting to recreate for Noct again, along with some mugs of what looked and smelled like chai tea. There was also an ominous folder that had Citadel Official Business written all over it. Noct’s previously bright and sparkling eyes looked dull now. Dull and disappointed. Oh reality, what a vicious whore.

The Blond greeted Ignis as he placed his bag on his chair at the table before heading to the bathroom. He quickly relieved himself and then went to wash his hands. That’s when he noticed how messy his hair was, not to mention the bruising skin of his neck.

“Holy shit!” he let out, realizing that Noct had given him a shit ton of obvious hickeys. What the fuck was he gonna do now? Prompto headed to his bedroom immediately upon leaving the bathroom and rummaged through his closet. He finally found one high necked shirt that kind of passed as pajamas. He changed and hoped for the best. Ignis though…the odds were already stacked against him. Ignis was one of the most observant people that he’d ever had the acquaintance of.

Prompto joined the two at the table, trying to act normal so as not to draw attention to his mauled neck. He slid his art journal out of his bag along with one of his cases full of pens and markers. He decided he would just add some detail to already existing pages while the two men went through the reports.

“Please help yourself,” Ignis offered the Blond with barely a glance, referring to the little cake tart things. Prompto gladly did, putting three onto a saucer and sipping from his chocobo mug. Prompto smiled that Ignis had poured Noct’s tea into his Carbuncle mug while giving himself one of the proper stoneware mugs from a nice set that must have been a housewarming gift from somebody (more than likely, Ignis himself). Who were he and Noct kidding about being adults here? Ignis wouldn’t even acknowledge the fact.

Prompto couldn’t lie that he was disappointed by the change in the night’s plans once more, but he was happy to do some schoolwork. He stole a glance at Noct and saw that his expression was super moody. Probably a mixture of sexual frustration and official princely duties equally making him a cranky creature indeed.

“-and so, with the annexation of Galahd to the Empire still not being reversed, we have not yet fulfilled our obligations to their people. We simply do not have the manpower and resources to reclaim the land at present. Your father cannot extend his power so far from Insomnia without risking our own livelihoods-”

“How long ago did that happen, Iggy?” Prompto interrupted. He really couldn’t say why the words blurted out of his mouth, and silently cursed himself since he hadn’t wanted to draw attention to his poorly concealed hickies. Ignis’s green eyes darted to the Blond with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s been around seven years,” Ignis answered, obviously curious as to why Prompto would ask. Noct too looked at him, but with no expression in his blue eyes.

“So, are there many refugees here?” Prompto asked once more. He lowered his eyes to his journal, outlining some collaged materials with a white gel pen to make the image pop.

“30,000 refugees, though a good deal of them have since become citizens, like yourself. There are those of them who have refused though, still wishing to return to their home someday,” Ignis answered. Prompto nodded.

“What about Niflheim refugees?”

“Only about 5,000. We unfortunately had to stop taking them in about five years ago.”

“So, the Empire has taken Tenebrae and Accordo, right? And the Wall has been forced back to Insomnia?” Prompto ventured further. Ignis sat up straighter. He seemed intrigued by the questions.

“That is correct,” the older man answered.

“Are we losing then?” Prompto finally questioned. Ignis didn’t respond right away.

“We’ve been losing for quite some time. Niflheim remains unchecked. Even if we could manage to join forces with everyone else, it would be challenging indeed with King Regis’ current state of health. It is out of the question for him to leave Insomnia. The Ring is too much of a drain on him,” Ignis truthfully answered. Prompto nodded, avoiding Noct’s gaze. He knew he was dancing the line of furthering the Prince’s bad mood.

“Iggy, what happened to the man who attacked us at the concert?” Prompto ventured quietly. Prompto found that this had been the inspiration for his questions all along. Ignis was quiet for a moment, apparently collecting his words.

“He was banished from Insomnia, but he was allowed to keep his life,” the Advisor answered neutrally. “For attacking the Crown Prince, that was getting off lightly indeed,” Ignis added, adjusting his glasses. Prompto wanted to point out that he had attacked him and only retaliated to Noct when the Prince had interfered, without knowing who he was. When Ignis saw that Prompto would now remain silent, he returned to his lecture and Prompto droned the report out. He instead doodled flames along the bottom of his page before coloring them in with watercolor markers.

Ignis stood to leave twenty minutes later, reminding Noct that he would be here to collect the Prince after morning classes. Noct walked Ignis to the door, but still hadn’t said much of anything since they’d come inside the apartment. When he joined Prompto at the table once more, Prompto could see that the moodiness was there to stay.

“Why are you so into politics all of a sudden?” Noct accused, as if interest in the world were a bad thing. Prompto looked up to him, careful to not get emotional here. It was best to give Noct nothing to excite him further when he was like this. It didn’t seem that being his boyfriend now was going to cut him any slack.

“I don’t know. Just curious, I guess. I mean you’re the one who said you’d want me to join the Crownsguard, thought I should probably know what was going on a bit more,” Prompto explained. Noct was frowning.

“I don’t think that’s what this is about,” Noct spit out. Here we go.

“Okay. What’s it about then?” Prompto ground out.

“I’m tired of you belittling yourself because of where you’re from. It’s like Ignis said, you’re a Lucian and have been for longer than you were ever a Niff. I don’t know why you let it upset you,” Noct stated. Prompto shook his head no.

“That doesn’t bother me so much anymore. But origins do matter Noct. And now that you mention this, it’s even more reason why we shouldn’t be together. I mean you involved with another dude is bad enough. But a Niff one on top of that? That’s political suicide,” Prompto muttered rubbing his eyes.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t give a shit about where you’re from? And I could care less about what people think about me. I only remain silent because I don’t want to burden my dad even more than he is,” Noct spit out, clearly angry. “I don’t care if I sound selfish, I think I deserve to be happy for a little while before that damn ring is sucking the life out of me too,” he added, eyes gleaming a bit from unshed tears.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto sincerely apologized, hating that he was the one hurting his friend. He was supposed to be the one who allowed the Prince to forget about all this shit. Prompto got up from his chair and haphazardly approached Noct who sat with his fist clenched at his sides, face downward, glaring at the table. “Really, I’m sorry. Despite what hang ups I have about myself, if you want me to stay by your side, then that’s where I’ll be. For good or bad,” Prompto pledged, kneeling down beside his best friend off to his side. Noct huffed loudly but unclenched one of his fists and placed it onto Prompto’s shoulder.

“Good. Come on, Prom, let’s go to bed,” Noct responded. It was obvious that he was still mad, but it didn’t seem very personal. Prompto rose from the floor and hesitated. He wasn’t sure if that was an invitation to spend the night in Noct’s room or what. He lingered at the table under the ruse of tidying up his art supplies a bit.

“Help me put my sheets back on the bed,” Noct ordered, arms full of said sheets from the closet that hid the washer and dryer. Prompto obeyed quietly. They made short work of the chore and when Prompto turned around to maybe head to his room, Noct was already closing his bedroom door. Guess that answers that question. Still a little uneasy with Noct’s mood, Prompto gingerly sat on his side of the bed while rubbing at his neck.

“Oh shit.”

Prompto’s eyes shot to the Prince who had blurted out the statement. When he had rubbed at his neck, the collar of his shirt had shifted and exposed the Prince’s previous vampire work. Noct blushed with wide eyes.

“Oh yeah, that, heh. So…not too sure how to hide this,” Prompto admitted bashfully. Noct walked over to him and sat by his side. He gently folded the collar down to examine his handy work more closely. After his examination, he cast apologetic blue eyes to the Blond and slowly pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry, Prom. About everything,” he finally apologized. He let out a sigh, allowing his bad mood to exhale with it as he closed his eyes. “I didn’t mean to bite your head off. It’s just knowing that my dad is getting weaker and the fact that I’m going to have to take over a Kingdom in peril, it’s a lot to take in. I really hope that when I do face it, that you’ll be here at my side,” Noct admitted. His voice had faltered a bit and Prompto felt the prickle of tears in his own eyes.

“I told you, Noct, and I meant it, I’ll stay with you, no matter what. As your friend, or as more, as whatever you need me to be. You won’t be the only one to sacrifice your life for Lucis, okay? We’ll protect Insomnia together. It’s the last hope for all the people of Eos,” Prompto softly promised. Noct tried to hold back a sniffle but failed. He gently kissed Prompto on the lips instead. It was a simple and chaste kiss.

“Thanks. You know…I…you mean the world to me. And if it weren’t for you, well the whole fucking place could burn down and I wouldn’t give a shit,” Noct said. Prompto’s eyes opened and he blushed. His heart felt like Noct had said more.

“You mean everything to me too,” Prompto said. I love you. Words that he couldn’t say yet. “Let’s go to bed though. Looks like we’re busy again tomorrow,” Prompto sighed with resignation. Noct quickly changed into pajamas and they both set their respective alarms on their phones. Noct switched off the lamp and they settled in the covers and pillows. The Prince spooned into Prompto who laid on his side, back turned to his boyfriend. He felt a kiss on the back of his neck, and he patted an arm wrapped around his waist in turn before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to lull him away.

***

One benefit of Noct having King-in-Waiting duties, was that Prompto was finally able to practice on his bass. On his birthday night, he had only read about reading tab but was unable to try it out since Noctis had fallen asleep in his lap, which had been adorable and totally worth the tradeoff. But Prompto would be lying if he said that he hadn’t wanted to try it out for real.

The moment that he had come to terms with actually receiving such an awesome gift (that he was still sure was a mistake somehow), he immediately knew what song he wanted to try out. And it would more than likely surprise everyone.

One of the first things Prompto had noticed about the craft store that he worked at, was that all the music that was played for the customers seemed to be covers of love songs. He found most of them annoying after hearing them for the fourth time in a single shift. However, there was one song in particular that had yet to make him roll his eyes or ponder running his head into a cinderblock wall. It was called Stand By Me. According to his manager, it was a classic and originally sung by a man. Prompto had listened to the mentioned original and decided that both versions were great, and the timing was the same either way. The bass line didn’t seem elaborate and it was monotonous. It was exactly what he needed in a first song, according to what he’d read online.

Not to mention, and he never would, that the song reminded him of Noct. Prompto decided that once he mastered the song, he would play it for him, though he sensed that he would die from embarrassment while he did so. He found the tab easily enough and stumbled his way through learning finger placement. He had some insecurities, wondering if he was going about this the right way, but labored on through. After about thirty minutes of practicing, his fingertips really hurt, not to mention his wrist. Prompto decided it was a good time for a break and groaned as he moved over to his desk to poke at his well neglected homework.

Prompto decided to put Lunafreya’s small gifts to good use. He grabbed the foreign newspaper from the envelope and after a few minutes of shifting it around on a clean page of his journal, finally adhered it with matte medium. He let it dry naturally, taking a few minutes to scroll through his music on his computer and check his King’s Knight app for log-in bonus’ and such. He also answered Noct’s message of:

N: So bored, please kill me.

P: Nah. You’re an only child, who would take the throne?

N: I knew that you didn’t actually care…

P: Well now that you know, don’t tell anyone ;)

Prompto grabbed his water-soluble pencil and was inspired to write out the tab to Stand By Me in the background. He then used fluid acrylics to add color to the layout and distort his handwriting a bit. Teal, blue, and lavender covered parts of the newsprint.

N: So Gladio wants us at the dojo tomorrow afternoon. Do you have work?

P: No, I’m actually off. My last class lets out at 2. Does that work?

N: Yeah. Mine’s out at 2:30. We can have lunch at the Citadel and then surrender ourselves for torture.

P: I’m the one who’s gonna get murdered here. Pretty sure Gladio is gonna summon every memory of every time I’ve pissed him off and beat the living hell outta me.

N: He. He. He. Yah, prolly.

Prompto grimaced but chose not to answer. Instead, he grabbed his camera and turned it on to look through his pictures. A minute or so in, he finally found what he was looking for. He had taken the photo around graduation time. It was of Noct (of course) but rather close up. It was one of those rare moments where Noctis knew that he was taking a picture of him and he stayed still for it without pulling a dumb face. Prompto had zoomed in close, the picture mostly just capturing Noct’s top half of his face, nose upwards. But Prompto had perfectly captured his beautiful eyes, the strange shade that was sometimes a bright blue and often a stormy gray.

Prompto sent the picture to his computer and had it printed out a couple of minutes later. He carefully cut out Noct’s hair and face before turning it around and brushing matte medium on it, pressing it onto the background after.

N: What are you doing?

P: Homework.

N: I’m so behind! This meeting is never ending.

P: What’s it about?

N: The cost of exporting food into the city. They’re thinking about starting incentives for businesses that start rooftop gardens and stuff like that.

P: That sounds pretty cool.

N: Believe me, it was cool 2 hours ago. Now I hate it and want to set them all on fire.

P: Well maybe don’t think shit like that now that you’ve been getting magic lessons with your dad and all ;p

N: Hardy har har. Ooh, I think we’re wrapping up.

Prompto did his usual gentle patting of fingers to check if the page was dry. Once satisfied, he covered the picture of Noctis with matte medium to protect it. He cursed as the medium smudged the background a bit. Oh well, that was the point of learning new techniques, he supposed a bit miffed. Impatient now that he already fucked up a bit, Prompto pulled out his heat gun and quickly dried the top. He pulled out his watercolor tray and painted the grayscale Noct in a watered down blue. He grudgingly decided that maybe it didn’t look too bad after all.

Prompto nearly squealed when he remembered a scrap piece of paper that he had brought home from school the other day. One of his fellow students always incorporated a bunch of expensive stamps in her art journaling. He had especially liked one that she owned of a crown. It was simple, but hanging out with Noct so much, the image had spoken to him. After his classmate had seen him eye it longingly, she had giggled and inked it up. She tore a piece of paper out of a paper pad and pressed its image down cleanly.

“Here, you can color it or leave it plain for a spread,” she had nicely offered. Prompto had thanked her so profusely that she had blushed after telling him that it was nothing, simply a piece of paper.

Prompto ripped the excess paper off carefully, not going for perfection, but a nice rugged outline of the shape. He decided that he would leave it uncolored as it were and pasted it over the top of Noct’s head, slightly angled. Prompto held the spread back and smiled. It needed a few details and scribbles, but he definitely liked this one.

N: OMW. Iggy made us dinner. Bringing home more Tupperware that he’ll never get back ^-^

P: Haha, score! Shit, I didn’t even notice that it was so late…

Prompto really had lost track of time. It was already going on nine. He grabbed a metallic gold gel pen and traced over some of the tab that was visible. He also traced over some of the foreign Tenebraen characters. Prompto then grabbed his water-soluble pencil and added shadow around the Prince’s form. He applied his water brush to the outline and created a dark smudge that added depth.

“Well shit,” Prompto said to himself, rather proud of his page. Noctis was so gorgeous, and the expression he wore in that particular photo was one of Prompto’s favorites. He could stare into those eyes forever. And apparently that’s just what he did, finding himself still looking into the printed-out version of his boyfriend’s eyes when he heard Noct opening the door. Prompto blushed and rose from his desk, turning off his lamp just as Noct walked in, carrying a plastic bag with what Prompto assumed was the food.

“Dinner as promised,” Noctis announced with a grin. The Prince looked pretty tired. He was sporting some dark bags under his eyes and his hair was a bit unruly. But none of that could stop Prompto from rushing into his arms like a love-sick idiot. Noctis didn’t seem to mind as he opened his arms with a grin and enclosed them once their bodies met, the bag of food banging into Prompto slightly as it swung on Noct’s arm from the momentum.

Prompto lifted his face upwards and gave Noct a kiss. “Good, I’m starving,” he said a bit huskily and suggestively. Noct let out a low laugh and rewarded Prompto with a peck on his lips.

“Come on, let’s eat at the table,” Noct said, sporting a toothy grin and leading Prompto from his room by the hand. “It’s chicken and rice and broccoli, gag,” Noct informed Prompto. Prompto dropped hands with Noct to get some silverware as the raven-haired man distributed the plastic containers about the table. The two sat in relative silence as they quickly consumed their late dinner. The silence was comfortable though and Prompto quietly pondered how well they coexisted. He knew that he could get use to this domestic life with Noct.

He imagined Noct as King after a long day at the Citadel, the two of them returning to the apartment (he as Crownsguard), bone-weary from the constant meetings and attention needed to govern the Kingdom of Lucis, and enjoying dinner together before snuggling on the couch to watch some mindless TV or play a video game. It was so tempting to imagine that kind of future. Prompto wondered why he still had such heavy doubts of it ever occurring. But the Blond quickly shook away the negative thoughts and forced himself to only focus on the now. He knew this would end one way or another, so he was determined to catalogue and cherish all events leading up to it.

When they were finished, Prompto managed to gather the plates from the table and at least get them into the kitchen, not really in the mood to rinse them off.

“I really need to do some reading for class tomorrow. Wanna do your homework in bed with me?” Noct asked, looking a little bit revived now that he had some food in him.

“You know that if we go sit on your bed after eating, we’re just going to fall asleep, right?” Prompto pointed out with a knowing smile. Noct returned it.

“Well I can’t stand the thought of sitting in a chair for another minute, so I guess we’re gonna have to chance it either way. Prince’s always get their way,” Noct stated, rising from his chair, and heading to his room. Prompto turned off the lights and headed to his own room to change into some pajama bottoms (cactuar) and an undershirt. He grabbed his camera, art journal and one of his pencil pouches with pens, watercolor markers, and graphite pencils.

By the time he joined Noct, he too was changed into some sweats (black, of course!) and an undershirt as well. A thick textbook was cracked open and the Prince looked down on it, laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows. He already looked bored. Prompto sat on his side of the bed, facing Noct as he opened his journal to the spread that he’d been working on before dinner. Prompto pulled out his blue and purple watercolor marker brushes, deciding to add more shading to the image of Noctis.

“Wow,” the Prince declared, taking a moment from his boring reading to glance at Prompto’s art. “I don’t remember you taking that picture. Is that some of the paper Luna sent? So that’s what you do with stuff like that?” Noct asked excited, questions stumbling from his mouth. Prompto blushed a bit but simply nodded.

“Heh, it probably makes me sound super vain, but I really like this page,” Noct confessed. Prompto absolutely beamed.

“Yeah, me too. So, I guess we can just be vain together,” the Blond joked. He leaned down and gave a peck to Noct’s waiting lips.

“I know your schedule is hectic these days, but maybe someday you could put something official together for the Caelum’s. I think dad would really dig an art book of the family. He’d probably say it’d be a good way to connect with the citizens of the kingdom. We could even make the proceeds go to some public works or something,” Noct brainstormed excitedly. Prompto’s amethyst eyes were amused. Noct only ever had leadership skills and good ideas when no one was paying attention.

“I mean we would commission you first, so you wouldn’t be like working for free or anything!” Noct quickly interjected. Prompto chuckled.

“It’s cool Noct. I wouldn’t care about the money. I eventually need to pay off my tab for all the free rent here,” Prompto joked. Noct smiled back and lightly kissed his boyfriend. His blue eyes looked darker in the dimly lit bedroom and they narrowed longingly in a way that spoke nothing of college textbooks waiting to be read. Prompto felt a chill run up his spine. Noct sure could look predatory, like a big cat.

“I know a way that you could pay off some of that rent,” Noct joked in a sultry tone. Prompto gulped.

“Noct, babe, I thought you needed to get some homework out of the way,” Prompto stated, already feeling his heart rate increase. Whatever intentions and determination that Prompto had for being a good student were quickly being lost to horny teenaged-boy hormones.

“I think I deserve a break. I was working hard today,” the Prince said with self-entitlement as he slowly closed his book and tossed it to the carpet with a loud thud. Prompto decided to move his own belongings before they suffered the same rough treatment. As soon as he did, Noct practically pounced on him, both of his hands, slightly rough with callous from lifelong training with weapons, held Prompto’s face as he firmly kissed him. Prompto couldn’t help but smile a little, Noct tasted like their dinner, which he found to be amusing.

When it came to Noctis though, Prompto knew that he was weak-willed and allowed himself to be swept away in their mutual lust, knowing that he had wanted intimate contact with the Prince just as badly. They struggled together in their quest to unclothe one another, resulting in minor injury (Prompto clumsily elbowing Noct in the ribs. Noct accidentally pulling Prompto’s hair when he tried to tug his undershirt rather aggressively over his blond head). They laughed at their own neediness, but it did not hamper their motions.

Soon the two were laid out on the bed, naked and kissing heavily. Prompto opened his heavy-lidded eyes and looked at Noct’s closed ones. The Prince soon opened them and Prompto’s heart thumped harder in his chest. Gods Noct’s eyes were so gorgeous, even better in real life than the photo he’d been staring at for the better part of his evening.

“I could get lost in your eyes, Noct. They’re so beautiful,” Prompto confessed, panting from the kissing and his pressing need (that was pressing into Noct’s thigh). Noct shuddered from the confession and joined their lips once more, just as passionately as before. Then he grabbed both of their erections and began pumping them together. Prompto groaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, interrupting the kiss as his head tipped further down into his pillow. Noct’s calloused thumb was perfectly rubbing under the head of his cock and Prompto was quickly becoming incapable of thought.

Noct leaned his head closer to Prompto’s, pressing their foreheads together as he seemed to like to do; their breathing irregular and sounding much like obscene litanies being blown across the planes of one another’s faces. When Noct used his thumb to press gently onto Prompto’s tip that was already leaking precum, and smeared the substance around the head of both their penis’, Prompto let out a moan that obviously excited the Prince, who increased the speed of the mutual hand job.

“Prom, I’m gonna,” Noctis hissed in warning before Prompto felt a warmth shooting up his stomach and part of his lower chest. Prompto opened his lidded eyes and saw the mess. The sheer naughtiness of the scene had him following behind seconds later, treating the Prince to his own sticky coating as well. The Blond had half a mind to be embarrassed at the messiness until Noct pulled their two messy chests together in a tight embrace, tucking Prompto’s head under his chin as they rode out the aftermath of their orgasms. Prompto found that he didn’t mind the mess so much right now. Not if it meant that he could be this close to his best friend, boyfriend, and Prince.

The two lay together silently for a couple of minutes longer, enjoying the mutual comfort and warmth of one another. When Prompto felt Noct’s chin dig heavily into his skull, he gave a light laugh.

“Nah uh, Noct. We have to shower before we fall asleep,” he warned his boyfriend. He could feel Noct start awake with a low groan.

“But I’m so comfortable,” The Prince complained, tugging Prompto in tighter. Prompto giggled some more.

“Yeah, but I bet in the morning when this shit’s dried on us you won’t be so comfortable. Come on, we’ll take a shower together to save time,” he suggested, his brain only catching up to the suggestion after it escaped his lips. Noct couldn’t see his blush, his face still tucked down low.

“M kay,” the Prince agreed, reluctantly releasing his grip from his boyfriend. Prompto faked confidence as he rose completely naked from the bed (well except for his bracelets and sweat band, of course) and slowly sauntered to the Prince’s bathroom. He could feel Noctis’ eyes on him and old insecurities arose, making him wonder why he had suggested this in the first place.

Prompto already had the shower running and was about to step in when Noct finally joined him in the luxurious bathroom that was nearly as large as Prompto’s room. The lights being brighter in here, Prompto quickly jumped into the shower and pulled the glass door shut. He could hear Noct laugh lightly.

“Are you hiding from me?” Noct’s blurred image asked through the frosted glass, becoming larger as he drew near. Prompto’s pink lips formed a pout as the door was opened and Noct’s amused self, joined him under the hot spray. “What’s wrong? I mean this isn’t our first time being naked. It’s like our second,” Noct teased, looking super gorgeous with one of his rare smiles. It made Prompto smile too, the oddity of their evolving relationship throwing him off balance once more.

The truth was Prompto was insecure about his stretch marks. They were no longer the angry red marks that they had once been years ago. Time had lightened them into a pearlescent peach color, slightly lighter than his normal skin tone. They marked his now toned stomach, his sides, hips, and inner thighs. Prompto didn’t really want to remind the Prince of the days when he’d been an overweight kid without a friend in the world. But for as much as Prompto could not un-see them, Noct only gawked at his boyfriend with appreciation. Noct’s rough hands ghosted across his chest and stomach, sliding to the sides and then down his hips, tugging Prompto’s toned form into his own muscular one.

Prompto finally forgot his own insecurities as he got a good look at his own boyfriend’s chiseled form. True, the Prince was no Gladio, but he was still ripped, nothing but pale hard surfaces that made Prompto realize that he was drooling a bit. His guilty eyes eventually met Noct’s, but the Prince didn’t seem to mind the ogling, wearing a cocky expression. That bastard knew what he looked like.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Prompto needlessly said, hands resting on Noct’s pectorals, somewhat jealous. Prompto didn’t think he had the physique to ever look like Noct even if he did start working out. Noct grinned with startling white teeth.

“Yeah, well so are you. You know how many hearts we break together?” Noct teased, seemingly pleased with the idea. Prompto laughed but pulled away to actually start what they needed to do, wash their filthy asses. Prompto turned his back to Noct and had his face lifted upwards, out of the spray of the water as he was quickly rinsing off his chest when he felt Noct’s wandering hands on his body again. They started on his hips but then boldly lowered to cup his firm ass. Prompto jerked a bit at the unexpected breach of territory.

“You can tell that you are a runner,” Noct quietly said into the back of Prompto’s ear as he pressed himself closer to the Blond once more. Prompto could feel that Noct was getting hard again, but Prompto was uneasy. He quickly turned around with a scowl of disapproval.

“Noctis, we came in here to shower. And if you’re not sleepy anymore, then we should do homework instead,” Prompto lectured. He felt that Ignis would have been proud of him in this situation (well, to a very small degree). Noctis frowned with narrowed eyes, though it was mock disappointment. He wasn’t really mad at his boyfriend. Prompto quickly wet his hair and then allowed Noct the spray while he started lathering his hair with shampoo. It was his turn to stare at Noct’s ass and he couldn’t help but smirk. Yeah, it was a good view and he would love nothing more to have his hands full with that muscled mass, but he couldn’t deny the nervous feeling in his stomach and heart.

It was no secret that both were still virgins at eighteen, but when Prompto had fantasized about losing that title growing up, it had always been with a woman. Something about slipping his dick into a chick seemed easier and innate. But Prompto had a feeling that their days as virgins were numbered. They’d barely been involved for three days and they couldn’t keep their horny hands off each other. Noct grabbing his ass a few minutes ago made Prompto realize that he had some research to do.

Prompto pondered their growing closeness as he spied on the Prince's long scar running down his back. It wasn't his first time seeing it, but it also wasn't something he was often privy to. Noct never liked to talk about it. Prompto only knew the basics of a daemon attack that resulted in the death of Noct's nanny and his being paralyzed for a year or something. Shortly after, Tenebrae was overrun and Queen Sylva killed.

The two managed to finish their shower without further incident, though they both got eyefuls of one another’s gorgeous bodies, easily committing them to memory. As they toweled off, they both started yawning. It really was getting late, Prompto guessed close to midnight. Upon reentering the room, Prompto opened the door to try and air out the room before searching the floor for his hastily discarded pajamas.

“I’m gonna get some cereal,” Noct declared after dressing himself and heading out into the dark hall. It’s so unfair that he’s not a million pounds with his shitty eating habits! The Prince returned with a deep ceramic bowl, crunching happily before plopping down onto his bed, begrudgingly bending down to pick up his textbook once again. He quickly brushed noisily through the pages, one handed, until he found where he had left off.

Prompto flopped down onto his stomach and reached down for his journal and returned to coloring his boyfriend’s eyes in. He didn’t even need a visual reference, having looked long and hard into them often enough, especially now that he didn’t have to hide doing so. When he finished with the watercolor markers, he added tiny dots with his white gel pen, creating the illusion of light to them. The page was complete, and he was satisfied.

“When I said, ‘I can see me in your eyes’ and you said, ‘I can see you in my bed’. That’s not just friendship but romance too. You like music we can dance to,” Prompto found himself singing lowly, albeit with a blush. Noct’s attention had been diverted to his boyfriend at the first note.

“What was that? A song?” The Prince questioned with a smile.

“Yeah. It’s kinda been in my head since…earlier,” Prompto admitted.

“Well put it on,” Noct ordered. Too lazy to get his computer, Prompto found the song on his phone and played its enchanting melody for his Prince.

“Some of it sounds like us,” Noct said, listening closely to the lyrics. Prompto grinned.

“Well every song probably sounds like that when you’re in l-, when you’re in a relationship,” Prompto quickly stumbled through when he realized his slip up. His eyes nervously sought Noct’s, his fuck up being quite obvious. But Noct only looked amused and kissed Prompto gently, now tasting like his sugary cereal that he had devoured shortly before.

“I guess you’re right,” Noct responded, Prompto trying to not let his face betray himself. Did Noct just kinda admit that he loved him?!

“Man, I’m sharp today.”

“Sharp erry-day.”

***

“I feel like I’m gonna die!” Prompto whined as he collapsed down onto the tatami mat of the dojo. Noctis sat next to him with a grin and gave him a quick pat to the head. The Prince quickly looked around them to see if they were being observed. Too many Glaives and Crownsguard were present, some training, some just shooting the shit. Prompto smirked, knowing that Noct was looking for an opening to show affection, but in such a busy place, it was impossible.

“Nah, you’ll make it. But I have no doubt that you’ll be hella sore tomorrow,” the Prince contributed with honesty. Gladio had subjected Prompto to lots of firsts today-weight training, basic hand-to-hand combat, and some sword technique. At first, Prompto was mortified of looking like an idiot in front of his boyfriend, but Noct had been nothing but helpful, co-leading him whenever the opportunity arose. Prompto’s favorite part of practice was watching Noct and Gladio spar against one another.

Despite knowing Noct for so long, he had never been invited to practice before, so he’d never seen Noctis fight. He had found the match to be breath taking. Gladio had fought with a great sword and shield, Noct switched between many weapons including a short sword, polearms, and daggers. Prompto had had no idea how skilled the Prince was when it came to combat. He was graceful and determined to say the least, even though Gladio had ended up winning the match. Prompto thought that Noct had looked embarrassed to have lost in front of him, but after Prompto expressed how impressed he was, the Prince’s sulkiness soon subsided.

Gladio, who had been chatting it up with some female Crownsguard (more like heavily flirting), sauntered over to the two young men, clearly feeling quite at home in the dojo. Even if everyone in here was in impressive physical condition, Gladio was still in a class of his own, even with his newly acquired scar. He casually dropped down to join them on the floor, ruffling Prompto’s hair.

“Oh, come on now. It wasn’t that bad!” he protested to Prompto’s limp frame. Prompto managed to give him a good glare from where he lay, having no desire to move.

“He says he’s dying,” Noct offered treacherously with a smirk. Prompto swatted Noct across the thigh, that being the only thing he could comfortably reach. Gladio and Noctis laughed.

“You just got to keep up with it, Blondie. We’ll have you in shape in no time,” Gladio said, not unkindly. Prompto nodded with a sigh.

“Yeah, I know. This is how it was when I first started running,” Prompto supplied.

“We should run together sometime. I bet that’s something you’ve got me beat on,” Gladio said with a wide grin. Prompto smiled with a nod.

“Okay man. Noct will never come with me. It’d be fun!” Prompto agreed readily. Noct openly scowled, but his displeasure obviously was not great enough to volunteer himself as a running companion.

“Oh yeah, Cor wanted to know when you’d be free tomorrow. He wants to start your target practice with firearms,” Gladio remembered. Prompto instantly felt a nervous jolt in his stomach. Training with Cor was a big deal to Prompto. He really looked up to the Marshall.

“Well it’s my off day from school, but I have work at five,” Prompto answered. Gladio nodded.

“Me or Cor will text you. You have class tomorrow Noct?” Gladio suddenly asked the Prince. He simply nodded, looking a bit moody to not be a lead role in the conversation with Prompto. “Hmmm, well Iggy or Cor will probably have to pick you up. You still don’t have your license Prompto?” Gladio asked, not to be a jerk, but to figure out the ride situation. Prompto bowed his head slightly.

“Nah. My parents never signed my permission slip for Driver’s ED on time and then I just never got around to it,” Prompto admitted a bit red in the face. Gladio nodded. Then his face brightened.

“Hey Noct, why don’t you teach him then? It’d be easier with your guy’s schedules if he could get around on his own,” Gladio suggested. Prompto’s eyes widened and Noct merely shrugged.

“Even if I learned, I can’t afford a car, Gladio!” Prompto protested. Gladio waved a hand in front of his face.

“There are so many cars at the Citadel’s disposal. I mean Noct actually has like what, three cars? I’m pretty sure King Regis wouldn’t mind if you used one,” Gladio explained.

“You have three cars?” Prompto asked Noct in disbelief. Noct shrugged again with a grin.

“Yeah, but the one we use is the coolest of them,” Noct answered amused. Prompto merely shook his head, wondering why he even bothered being surprised at this point. Noct was a Prince after all.

The two hit the showers afterwards and then headed home (in Noct’s coolest car). Noct’s spirits seemed to improve once more now that he was the sole recipient of Prompto’s attention. The two had made serious plans to really study and knock out homework, even agreeing that they should work at the dining room table and maybe order take out, both not trusting themselves in bedrooms for one instant. Prompto was even excited because he had made a new play list the other night that he was eager for the Prince to listen to it.

When they entered the apartment, it was obvious that Ignis was there, both spotting the shoes and smelling the baking this time. Since they had pure intentions for once, neither of them seemed to mind, seeing this as an opportunity to get dinner made fresh rather than ordered. But as they fully entered the apartment, it was obvious that Ignis was acting a bit strange.

Prompto noticed when his “Hey Iggy!” had been merely nodded to with absolutely no eye contact. Prompto could hear that the washer and dryer were in use and slowly walked to his bedroom, discreetly peering into Noct’s room on the way. The Prince’s bedding was completely stripped, presumably what was in the wash. Prompto’s cheeks reddened. Last night’s events had made the bed quite messy. The Blond slowly walked back into the living area, looking to Noct who seemed oblivious to Ignis’ strange behavior.

“Hey, think you could make us dinner? We have a lot of homework to catch up on,” Noct asked his Advisor without a thought. Ignis merely nodded, not looking Noct in the face. Prompto bit his lower lip and sent Noct a text.

P: Dude! He knows! Your beddings in the laundry and he won’t look us in the eyes!

Prompto quickly pocketed his phone, so as not to be obvious that they were texting right in front of the Advisor. After a buzzing from the Prince’s pocket could be heard, Noct checked his phone and his cheeks immediately grew red with heat. His blue eyes quickly darted to Prompto’s before slowly peaking at Ignis who was now in the kitchen, looking in the fridge.

N: Just play it cool. Don’t act weird. There’s no real evidence except that I may be involved with someone. Doesn’t necessarily mean you.

Noct’s text, though valid, still managed to hurt Prompto’s feelings with the hypothetical scenario of there being someone else. Prompto had to scold himself for being stupid. There was no time for self-pity, especially when they were up against Ignis in a battle of wits.

Both boys tried their hardest at being normal, gathering their school supplies to the table, Prompto bringing his laptop for music purposes. They tried to chat normally, dragging Ignis into the conversation whenever it was opportune. Ignis contributed on autopilot, but it was obvious that he was not himself.

It didn’t take long for Ignis to bring them their plates of food, a grilled cheese of some sort that had a fried egg and ham included with baked beans on the side. The two young men were quite ravenous from dojo practice and quickly inhaled the offered food (well, Noct didn’t touch his beans), quite happy even if the whole situation was rather awkward. Ignis joined them at the table, though he did not eat, having expressed that he had eaten before arriving earlier. It was just as they took their last bites that Ignis suddenly spit it out.

“Is there something that I should know?” he asked neither of them in particular. Prompto didn’t know how he maintained a neutral face, but Gods did he. Noct kept a clueless expression on his that screamed bad acting, but hey?

“No, about what?” Noct retorted stupidly. Ignis’ green eyes narrowed as he first peered into the Prince’s blue eyes, then Prompto’s lavender ones. Ignis finally sighed before rising from his chair in defeat.

“Make sure you put your sheets in the dryer, Noct. I’ll see you both later,” Ignis merely said as he took his leave for the evening. Prompto and Noct both sighed as they heard the door click, but they waited for the actual ding of the elevator before they felt brave enough to speak.

“Okay, so like I’m pretty sure he noticed cum all over your sheets!” Prompto blurted out, fully showing his agitation now that he was allowed to be real.

“Or that your bed hasn’t been slept in,” Noct added, tugging on his hair a bit. Both young men looked worried at Ignis’ suspicions. Would he tell someone? Primarily King Regis?

“What should we do?” Prompto questioned his boyfriend, worried that Noct would see what a hassle this whole thing was and terminate it immediately.

“I guess we need to be a bit more careful, do more laundry? Sleep in your bed too?” Noct guessed. Prompto sighed. Who were they fooling? Ignis was the master observer. It was a matter of time before they were well and truly caught.

“Yeah, maybe I should sleep in my bed tonight,” Prompto agreed. Noct frowned.

“But I don’t want you to,” he immediately complained. It was obvious that there was not room for two in Prompto’s bed, at least not comfortably.

“Well I suppose it’s a bit late in life to request Ignis gives notice before he shows up?” Prompto asked. Noct snorted.

“Oh yeah. That would be super obvious too.”

“Well I don’t know.”

“Let’s just do our homework for now. He won’t come back tonight, at least we know that much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope that you enjoyed. I recall in my youth, I dated someone at work and we decided to not be public to avoid drama. As expected, it led directly to drama, go figure. Anyway, I don't know who these guys think they're up against. Ignis is way too smart for them :) If anyone cares, Prompto was singing the Strokes to Noctis cos I said so, haha. Next chapter will be out this weekend. It's a fun one. Stay tuned. Okay bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit hits the fan. Ignis uses detective skills to find out all the secrets (that weren't hard to discover), the discovery leads to our boy's relationship taking the next step, we get to hang out with Regis and Nyx, and then more shit hits the fan. The cleaning of this will be terrible ^-^ but hopefully entertaining.

The sunlight streaming onto Prompto’s face made the young man slowly blink his eyes open. He frowned a little, knowing that if the sun was out in winter, he must have overslept. His sleep stupid hand bumped against the bedside table, popping one of his knuckles from the force of impact, and he silently cursed from the unexpected pain. The Blond aggressively yanked his phone from its charger and blinded his eyes with the backlight to see what time it was. Eight o’clock.

“Shit, Noct, wake up!” Prompto urged as he lazily slapped his boyfriend across his bare chest with the back of his hand. A disgruntled whine was the response that Prompto received as he struggled up from the bed. He quickly threw on his shirt and pajama pants, having only been in his boxers.

“Noct! Ignis is gonna be here any minute!” Prompto firmly stated as he pulled open the door, practically running from the room. He stubbed his toe on the doorframe and this time the cursing became quite real.

“Fucking Shiva’s Tits!” he roared as he collapsed onto the carpeted floor and favored his throbbing appendage that brought little tears to his eyes. The commotion finally got Noct’s attention, his sleepy black hair shifting to face his boyfriend with a glare for all the noise at such an hour. The Prince’s expression lightened up a bit though when he saw that his boyfriend was in distress. And his expression became all the more cognizant when he saw Ignis’ tall frame whip around the corner.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked Prompto, who’s lavender eyes were now the size of saucers. There was no hiding where he had slept last night. Prompto merely nodded as he accepted Ignis’ hand and was hoisted from the floor easily enough.

“Tell me that you didn’t manage to break your toe the day of your last final?” Ignis inquired with his usual amount of concern. Prompto’s mind was so busy racing with questions that he didn’t respond as Ignis boldly moved the toe this way and that. Prompto winced but said nothing else. “You should be fine,” Ignis stated, seeming relieved, as he made sure Prompto was steady before letting the younger man out of his grasp.

“Hurry and get dressed, I’ve made breakfast to help you two focus on your tests. You too Noctis. Get. Up.” Ignis ordered, brooking no nonsense. Both young men’s faces were bright red. Ignis had to know, there was no way that he couldn’t know at this point, having caught Prompto rushing from the Prince’s room while audibly saying that Ignis was on his way. Prompto hazarded a brief look with the Prince before rushing to his room to get dressed.

It was nearly two months into their relationship, and Prompto had to own that they had gotten rather lazy with their trying to foil Ignis from discovering the depths of their friendship. Initially, it was Prompto that insisted on sleeping in his own bed and keeping his clothes out of the Prince’s room. Then he started setting his alarm an hour early to go to his own bed early in the morning, freezing his ass off, just in case. Then he started setting it ten minutes early. And then it gotten to the point where Prompto’s alarm would go off and Noct would tug him back into bed. Now most mornings Prompto would just race to his bathroom and hope that Iggy wasn’t there, and if he was, that he wouldn’t notice that he’d run out of the Prince’s bedroom.

Noct was no help in this situation, though he still insisted upon discretion. He neither wanted Prompto to sleep in his own room, nor did he wish for Prompto to abandon him before the morning’s first light. He just wanted Prompto with him always, fully enjoying the warmth and comfort that his body provided. Prompto would have loved to oblige, but he didn’t want to have to deal with the fallout of Ignis discovering their secret. As usual, when it came to any sort of discipline, Noct was a brat. The Spoiled Prince wanted everything without having to suffer consequence. He left Prompto to stress over the secrecy on his own.

As Prompto nervously brushed his teeth, he wondered how Ignis would handle this morning’s situation. Hopefully, the older man’s own final would keep him occupied as they ate. Ignis had maintained his cool behavior towards them ever since he suspected something was awry. He wasn’t uncivil or any less helpful than usual, but he openly watched them whenever they were at the apartment. He also courteously began to tell them when they should next expect his presence.

Prompto quietly sat at his spot at the dining room table, Ignis and Noct were already there eating their breakfast of homemade muffins and small cups of fresh fruit with yogurt. The Blond skittishly glanced at Noct who seemed very interested with staring at not much of anything on the wall. Coward. Ignis cleared his throat as he finished his meal and glanced at each of them in turn.

“Look, I’m just going to clear the air here because this situation has just become rather unpleasant,” the bespectacled man began. Prompto’s hand was frozen midway to his mouth, spoon laden with yogurt and heaping berries. Noct was looking down at the table with a clenched jaw and matching fists.

“First, I would love for you to acknowledge that I am not a fucking idiot, like your actions seem to suggest. That or you have just decided to not care for discretion. Or you’re fucking lazy. Whichever, I wonder how long you thought this would go unobserved?

“Now, to the point. I am not blind. I can see hickeys. I can see that you should not have black sheets, Noctis. I can see Prompto’s bed is unused daily. I can see Prompto’s clothes all over your bedroom floor. I can see you two failing to discreetly embrace when I turn my back for one second,” Ignis listed steadily and firmly in clipped syllables. Prompto’s face was crestfallen. He was going to be kicked out of the apartment. He was going to be kicked out of Crownsguard training. He was going to be kicked out of Noctis’ life.

“Are you going to tell on me?” Noct ground out, finally looking to his Advisor with his piercing blue eyes. The Prince’s expression was frigid and Prompto felt uneasy. It almost seemed like Noct was ready to strike Ignis based on his answer. Prompto didn’t know what to do, so he remained silent.

Ignis didn’t seem intimidated by Noct’s demeanor. His green eyes remained steady, locked on Noctis’ apparently searching for something.

“What is this to you? A game? You know what is expected of you. You will be King someday, whether you want to or not. Why would you ruin your friendship here on something so fickle?” Ignis pried, not answering Noct’s question. With each question Prompto felt pain in his heart and Noctis became more livid.

“I know what my fucking future is!” He roared, pounding a fist on the table, knocking over his cup of yogurt in the process (it had fruit in it, he probably wasn’t going to eat it anyway). He rose, leaning forward and supporting his weight with his arms menacingly placed in front of his Advisor. “And I don’t see how you can say this is some game, that I would ruin my friendship over this! You don’t even know what I feel!” Noct shouted down to Ignis’ unmoving form. Prompto hung his face in shame, embarrassed for Noct’s treatment towards Ignis. He was simply doing his job.

“Then tell me, Your Highness! What is it that you feel?” Ignis demanded, voice raising in volume, face finally betraying himself with pink cheeks.

“I love him!” Noct shouted without thought. His statement had the same effect on all three men. They all were silent with jaws gaping and wide eyes. Noct flushed and turned his head to his boyfriend. He stood up straight and rubbed at the back of his neck, sheepishly lifting his eyes to the Blond.

“I love you, Prom,” Noct confessed for the first time to his boyfriend. Prompto couldn’t help the tears flooding to his eyes or the smile that ripped across his face.

“I love you too, Noct,” he gently responded, wiping at his face with the back of his hand.

“Gods, help us,” Ignis mumbled to himself, breaking the trance that the two younger men had fallen under. Noct blushed some more, remembering that Ignis was still there, and slowly and more calmly sat down. He grabbed a napkin and began pushing the white mess of yogurt into the cup.

“Noct, Prompto, look, I have nothing against your relationship personally. If I am honest with myself, you do balance one another out nicely,” Ignis admitted. That got both of their attentions, both looking to the Advisor with hopeful eyes. “However, that doesn’t change the facts as I have laid them. Noct, you will be expected to marry, and it cannot be another man. Even if you somehow escaped that hurdle, Prompto is not of noble birth. I don’t point these things out to hurt or anger either of you. But I am afraid that you have set yourselves up for some heartbreak,” he finished defeated. True to his words, Ignis seemed distressed, not angry or scandalized. He wasn’t having an easy time here.

“Look, Ignis, we both knew that going into this. Something’s just can’t be helped though. I would like to experience happiness at least once in my life before I am a slave to my duty. Prom and I have a little bit of time together before we have to end it. I mean maybe we’re not very discreet here, but it’s not like we flaunt anything in public. So, are you going to tell my dad or what?” Noct carefully explained, although his final question came out a bit rude.

Ignis let out a long sigh before sinking his face into his gloved hands, sliding them underneath his glasses. “I am the Royal Advisor and Chamberlain to Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis. My allegiance is always first and foremost to you, Your Highness. I have given you my advice and see that you understand the consequences of your choice. I will not be reporting this to His Majesty. But I think that perhaps you should come clean to him yourself at some point, Your Highness,” Ignis said, once again looking Noctis in the eye. Noct smiled before rising from the table and hugging the older man. Ignis couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips as he gave a pat to Noct’s arm. Prompto just sat and stared at the two, trying to steady his emotions. Noctis had told him that he loved him. That had really happened.

“Yes, yes. Enough of this! We have finals to attend to. Let’s get this last day of classes out of the way and enjoy winter break,” Ignis lectured as he glanced at his expensive looking watch. Noct was beaming as he left his Advisor to go to his boyfriend. He offered his hand to the Blond and assisted him up from his chair before bringing him into a crushing embrace. Prompto was embarrassed since Ignis was openly watching them but could never deny the Prince what he wanted. Noct gave him a chaste peck on the lips, looking so gorgeous with the smile that reached his eyes along with his mouth. Prompto saw Ignis shake his head in defeat but with a small smirk on his lips.

***

It took every ounce of strength and concentration for Prompto to focus on his final. All he could think of was Noct on loop, telling him that he loved him. Sure, the confession had not been ideal, it was clear that Noct himself had not planned on spilling the beans in front of Ignis while in a passionate argument, but Prompto wasn’t sorry for it. He kept grinning to himself and calling himself stupid, having never imagined that the Prince could return his deepest feelings even though he showed it nearly every day. There was something to be said about the insecurities of undeclared love.

Most unfortunate was their inability to have a moment to themselves after said declaration. They had immediately piled into Ignis’ car, and though they had shared the softest, sweetest, most heart wrenching kiss once situated in the backseat, both of their cheeks flushed pink and eyes sparkling with emotion (and maybe a few tears), it was abruptly ruined by Ignis loudly and obviously clearing his throat while glaring at them through the rearview mirror. The two young men had laughed nonstop after that, Prompto’s stomach actually developing a cramp. Fucking Ignis. Fucking life. Fucking hell.

Prompto had desperately wanted to hold hands with Noct on their way to their respective classes, but Ignis’ warnings were fresh in his mind, even though the two had already been practicing public decorum since the start. Luckily, even before they had become a couple, they had always been a bit touchy feely. So it wasn’t out of character for Prompto to bump shoulders with his dark-haired boyfriend, or for said boyfriend to throw his arm around Prompto’s shoulders, though only briefly.

“Good luck,” Prompto told the gorgeous Prince as they finally had to part ways. His lavender eyes poured out so much more, a thousand ‘I love yous’.

“You too,” Noct responded with the same conviction. Prompto was absolutely beaming as he slowly walked backwards towards the classroom door, bumping into the frame (a second for today) but not caring one bit. Noctis looked amused and simply waved, turning around and heading to another building.

So Prompto sighed over his assigned computer and forced himself to pay attention once more. Bombing his finals would help no one, whether they were in love or not. His heart continued to expel tingly sensations of euphoria as he once again reread a question for the fourth time.

Eventually he did finish and supposed he didn’t do so bad, carefully making sure to double check his answers as he knew that he was way too distracted. He waved to his professor as he stood up and left the class for the last time that semester. It was exciting that the semester was out. It would allow for him and Noctis to actually have more time together. The holiday season was coming up, so even though there were a lot of celebrations looming ahead at the Citadel, they weren’t the long boring meetings that always sent Noct home in a mood. Noct even told him that the King had personally given Prompto an invite to all the official events at the Citadel for the season. Though nervous, he was excited to be included for once.

Prompto checked his messages and saw a heart face emoji that Noct had sent an hour ago. He beamed as he quickly sent an equally cheesy emoji back, also informing the Prince that he was finished with his final. Seeing as he didn’t get an immediate response, Prompto supposed that the Prince was still in his. Prompto pulled his jacket on along with his beanie and fingerless gloves and went out into one of the courtyards that surrounded his building.

It would officially be winter in a couple of weeks, but it was definitely already cold in Insomnia. The bright gray sky overhead did not hamper Prompto’s mood as he eased his camera out of his new camera bag and immediately began to take some shots. A crow laden skeletal tree. The faintest trace of the sun glowing from behind the thick layer of clouds. The library that had impressive columns. The line of students at the coffee cart. Crunchy, dead leaves gathered at the bottom of the now water-empty fountain. Noctis slowly approaching him with a bashful smile. A selfie of the two as Noct threw his arm around his shoulders once more, leaning his head in and throwing a peace sign, their heads pressed together.

“Hey,” Prompto greeted, giggling at their cheesiness. “How’d you do?” Prompto questioned, turning his camera off, and stashing it carefully in his bag. Noct gave a shrug.

“I think good, considering.”

“Considering what?”

“I admit I was a bit distracted,” The Prince confessed with a knowing smile. Prompto revealed a toothy grin.

“Yeah, me too,” he said, keeping his smile.

“Let’s go home, Prom,” Noctis suggested in a light voice, walking towards the exit of the courtyard. The Prince was happy, really from-the-depths-of-his-soul kind of happy. Prompto wanted to squeal from glee.

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, walking beside the Prince. They continued to bump shoulders as they slowly walked side by side, eventually leaving the campus and heading to the subway to catch a train. They remained silent as they waited at the platform. They remained silent as they rocked into each other as the train bumped and sped towards their apartment. They remained silent as they walked the half mile from the train to their fancy sky rise building. They remained silent as they rode up in the elevator (being instinctively glared at by the concierge even though they weren’t being rowdy for once). They were silent as Noct opened the door with his key card and they removed their shoes and dropped their bags.

They remained silent as Noct gently led Prompto to his bedroom by the hand. They remained silent as they slowly undressed one another, passion still involved though it for once wasn’t rushed or needy. Prompto could feel the difference in these actions. He could feel Noctis’ love for him and it calmed him and eased him into what he expected was next.

Though the two young men had been up to no good nearly every night since the start of their relationship, they still had not officially had sex. They had come close and started experimenting with once forbidden areas but had simply never gone through with it. At first Prompto was nervous since he wasn’t entirely sure how men went about these things. Sure, he heard demeaning insults about gays and gay sex from school like any other teenager, but he didn’t really know about the finer mechanics involved in gay sex.

In the moments that he and Noct were apart, Prompto had started searching the internet for information and slowly began incorporating it into their bedroom life. He had bought lube and had shyly explained safe sex practices for men, like stretching so that there wouldn’t be so much pain or injury. He could tell that Noct had been sort of weirded out by the information, but he could also tell that he was just as horny and would be down for trying out anything if it involved getting off.

So slicked fingers had entered their sex life, both of them eventually discovering just how good things could be once they figured out what they were looking for. Prompto remembered a particularly steamy night not too long ago when he had gone down on Noct while fucking him with his fingers. The Prince had become oh so vocal, calling out to all of the Six (even the Infernian). There was also that time when Noct had jerked him off while inserting a finger or two in at the last moment, triggering one of the hardest orgasms Prompto had ever had in his life.

Without speaking, it was clear to Prompto that they both had the same thought on their minds. It was finally going to happen. They shared another slow and delicate kiss, now entirely naked. Noct slowly led Prompto to his unmade bed and eased him onto his back. Noct lay down on top of him, supporting himself by his elbows, his hands were threaded into the side of Prompto’s hair (which he hadn’t had time to style that morning).

“Prompto, you are the most beautiful person I have ever known,” Noct decided to confess. Prompto’s heart melted as the Prince once more joined their lips together, along with their groins. Prompto shuddered out a breath as he deepened the kiss and bucked his hips slightly. Noct broke the kiss with a smile as he leaned over to the table and grabbed the lube that they hadn’t even bothered putting in the drawer last time (oh, poor Iggy…). Noct opened the bottle quickly and poured the fluid into his waiting hand.

“Are you okay with this?” he gently asked Prompto. Prompto nodded yes, still with a soft smile on his face. The Blond couldn’t deny that his heart was racing from a mixture of love and nervousness. He knew that no matter how much they prepared him, it was still going to hurt, but he wanted to do this for Noct. He would take the pain because he knew that this act would be so much more than that. For Prompto, being able to lose his virginity to the person he loved most in all of Eos was a dream come true.

Noctis slowly began rubbing around Prompto’s entrance, looking him in the eye all the while. He was taking his time and being so gentle, far more than they usually were (being horny teenagers always in a rush to get off and all). Prompto strangely felt bashful, being the only focus. He tried to lean Noct down into a kiss, and while he complied for a while, he pulled back up so that he could stare at the Blond once more.

“I want to watch you. I want to remember this forever,” Noct explained. Prompto swallowed back his tears, hating how every moment with the Prince was like an emotional meltdown. After Prompto had three fingers in him and was panting and begging for more, Noct removed his fingers and rubbed lube onto his leaking dick. Now it was Noct’s turn to look nervous.

Prompto parted his legs wider to allow Noctis more access and the Prince scooted in closer on his knees, firmly holding his cock in hand. He sent hesitant blue eyes in Prompto’s direction before guiding his member to Prompto’s entrance. Prompto felt the pressure of the head against him, but then it awkwardly slipped downwards into his crack. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh and Noct bashfully smiled as he tried again. It felt like it wasn’t going to go in again and Prompto braced himself for the slip, but instead felt unexpected burning. Oh yeah, it was definitely going in this time. And even though they had been messing around with fingers, Noct’s penis was definitely longer and thicker than those. The pain was all that Prompto felt and he tried so hard to keep his brow from furrowing. But he couldn’t help his eyes snapping shut. It just outright hurt.

A kiss on his scrunched forehead allowed him to open his lavender eyes that had the slightest bit of moisture welling up in them. Noct looked sympathetic but continued to slowly push his way in. Prompto could already feel the Prince’s body shuddering merely from entering. This probably wasn’t going to last for very long Prompto thought and couldn’t help but feel relieved, still only feeling pain from the experience. Once Noct was fully in, he gulped and inhaled deeply.

“Just wait a second, before you start moving,” Prompto said, trying to keep the pain from his voice. Noct merely nodded, sweat forming on his forehead. He leaned down and gave Prompto a kiss, still labored in his breathing. “Okay, you can move,” Prompto stated after about a minute when he felt a bit more relaxed.

Noct slowly pulled out to the tip, before slowly pushing back in. The Prince’s eyes had shut, obviously lost in whatever euphoric feeling was building up inside of him, and Prompto tried his hardest to remain patient and remind himself that he had chosen this sacrifice for the man that he loved. Noct lifted one of Prompto’s legs under his arm for deeper access that made Prompto gasp from pain. And then Noct found his prostate. Prompto found himself moaning from the sudden sensation that temporarily blotted out the searing pain.

“Oh Gods, do that again, Noct,” Prompto greedily ordered. Noct tried to obey the Blonde's direction and got it on the third attempt. The sounds coming from Prompto’s mouth had Noctis trembling even more.

“Prom, I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer,” Noct confessed, picking up the pace. He grabbed Prompto’s cock and began to pump in what he thought was in time with his thrusts. Between occasionally hitting the perfect spot, and the attention to his cock, Prompto gasped as he came, shooting up his own chest. As his body convulsed, Noct moaned and came as well, not bothering to pull out. The Prince instantly collapsed onto Prompto and continued to pant as if he had run a marathon.

The boys were covered in sweat and cum, but neither cared as they caught their breath. Noct slowly pulled out his softening member and kissed whatever his face happened to be resting on (Prompto’s chest). Prompto had a hand resting in Noct’s mess of raven hair and he dazedly stared at the ceiling. As the bliss of his orgasm faded, he began to realize how sore he felt. A mixture of burning, stinging, and possibly needing to take a shit.

“Prom?” a mumbled voice called. Prompto giggled since the movement of Noct’s talking mouth had tickled his chest.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Prompto answered, smiling with all of his heart. Noct managed to lift his head, his eyes still dilated and dreamy. He had a dopey expression plastered on his face.

“Are you okay though?” the Prince asked, not looking very concerned for how good he felt. Prompto laughed a little.

“I guess, but there’s no way I’m going to practice tonight. I fucking hurt,” Prompto admitted, but with a lightness to his voice. Noct frowned and rose to kiss his lover.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, finally looking sympathetic. Prompto continued to smile.

“Don’t be. This is how it begins. I hear it gets better. And it’s not like I didn’t get off. It didn’t all hurt,” Prompto said with a soothing voice, hoping that Noct understood that he had no regrets. Noct gave a small smile before pulling himself up to lay beside his boyfriend.

“Well next time we’ll switch,” Noct suggested. Prompto grinned with a nod. “You were so tight; it was so hard to not go right away. Even though I guess we still didn’t last very long,” Noct admitted, somewhat embarrassed. Prompto just gave a low laugh.

“Who cares? It was a minute and a half that I’ll never forget,” Prompto teased. Noct smacked his bicep with a scandalized face.

“Come on! It was at least twice as long as that,” he protested, but with no anger. They both started giggling at the whole thing and ended up in each other's arms in the end, exchanging soft, slow kisses once more.

“I see you in my sheets, I see you in my sleep. I see you when something’s funny, I hear you I almost weep,” Prompto sang. Normally he’d be embarrassed (not having the greatest voice), but the lyrics had come into his head at that precise moment and he wanted Noct to hear his head music. Noct’s face split into a grin.

“I fucking love when you sing to me,” he confessed. “Put on that song,” he ordered. Prompto smiled too.

“Get me my phone or your's cos I cannot move,” Prompto retorted, milking his pain for everything it was worth. Noctis was obedient since he could easily reach his phone from the floor anyway. Prompto quickly found the song and played it for them, as they dreamily cuddled and enjoyed their nest of love.

***

“So is Blondie okay?” Gladio asked as he and Noct met practice swords again. The force of impact from Gladio’s sword sent a faint shudder along the Prince’s practice blade, but Noctis happily noted that a year ago, he would have been disarmed. Noct tried to keep up his neutral face as he thought up a lie.

“Yeah. I think that he’s just had a lot going on lately and has been running himself a bit thin. But we’re on break for a while, so he can relax now,” Noct explained in between thrusts, blocks, and dodges. Noct was favoring a one-handed sword, speed being the only advantage he had on Gladiolus when it came to sparring. Still, in all the years that he’d been doing this, Gladio had become less aggressive and criticizing. Noct had asked him about it a couple of weeks ago, surprised that the older man hadn’t gone out of his way to make him look like an idiot now that Prompto joined them.

“It’s because you don’t suck anymore. We’re just honing your skills at this point,” Gladio had told him, looking satisfied. Noct had felt rather proud of himself then. Aside from fishing, Noct wasn’t particularly good at anything. Sure, he was super smart and had been at the top of his class, but sometimes he could admit envy towards his friends.

Gladio was a living, breathing giant that was fully capable of his title as Shield. His discipline and strength would really be assets to the kingdom under Noctis’ reign. But aside from that, he was also an avid reader of novels, always having some scenario from a story to share, or to turn into advice. And Gladio could make connections with people like no other. People just opened up to him once they discovered that he was a bit of a teddy bear (unless you were Noct, then he was still very much a Kodiac Bear).

Ignis was an extraordinary cook. Not much could tear Noctis away from his love of shitty fast food, favoring all things deep-fried or well paired with ketchup, but Ignis sure could (well except for when he tried to hide vegetables in the mix). And there was the whole trying to recreate the dessert from Tenebrae thing that had been like a life-long mission for the man—how dedicated was that? Not to mention the whole I-can-solve-every-fucking-problem-in-the-world thing that often made Noctis wonder if the Crystal hadn’t chosen the wrong person for the Kingdom. Ignis’ analytical skills were so quick that Noctis was allowed to be his slow stammering self and Ignis would still not only understand what he was poorly trying to convey, but also come up with a solution before the Prince was finished speaking.

And then Prompto…the Prince could feel his cheeks heat up. Prompto was beautiful. He was the only person who had ever saw his loneliness and reached out to him even though he swam in a giant pool of his own insecurities. Sometimes Noctis really believed that they were meant to meet. Having grown up from a disadvantaged station in life (that Noct wished he knew more about, but Prompto always changed the subject when it arose), Prompto had still come out on top and with a smile. Sure, Noct could tell that sometimes that smile was for show, but Prompto had convinced them both to enjoy life, even if neither always felt exactly up to it.

Prompto always pulled Noct out of his shitty moods when life got too real. Prompto was one of the few people that made Noct want to be a better person and Monarch. Prompto was also so artistic, easily seeing beauty in everything that Noct would have disregarded. He helped Noct see things that would have otherwise gone unnoticed through his photography so often. “Art and beauty are important. They are things worth fighting for,” Prompto had said once over dinner. Gladio and Ignis had quickly agreed and looked rather impressed by the Blonde’s statement.

Noct was brought back to the now by being thrown to the floor by the impact of Gladio’s sword. Noct rolled out of the fall but groaned as he did so. His wrist hurt.

“And I was just about to compliment you on how well you were doing,” Gladio chuckled, returning his sword to the stand, and joining Noctis on the floor. Noct sighed. He was usually good at emptying his mind when in the dojo. But with the afternoon he had with Prompto, finally being with his boyfriend completely, well it would be a major lie to say that he wasn’t distracted. Prompto was totally worth looking a fool in front of his Shield though. Besides, no one else was in the Dojo to have noticed his fuck up.

Noctis dismissed his practice sword into the Armiger, leaving a smattering of blue crystals over his shoulders and the floor until they slowly disappeared. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head onto them. Gladio was a warm presence, a silent one.

“So,” his Shield stated. Noct tensed up immediately. Yeah, he had kind of been anticipating this one.

“So?” Noct played along, always enjoying the game of bottling up anything difficult to talk about. Gladio let out a bark of a laugh, very familiar with the game, often on the receiving end of it.

“I had lunch with Ignis today, after his final,” Gladio ventured. Noct sighed. He had expected his Advisor to blab to Gladio all along. He trusted Ignis completely, Gladiolus too, but this morning’s bombshell was the type of thing that one had to share with somebody. Unfortunately for this small group of friends, they mostly had no one else to confide in (Noct had Luna to tattle to, Gladio had some Glaive friends, but this type of information had to be carefully guarded).

“There were a few things that he wanted me to talk with you about, thinking it would be easier coming from me,” Gladio added to his silent friend. Noct couldn’t help but smile. Gladio was exchanging his Shield role for that of big brother. Noct finally looked into his amber eyes to see what he was going to say. Gladio’s scar was no longer a scary mutated abomination lingering on his face. It was mostly healed and would probably lose a bit more of its redness as the years continued. He was glad to notice that his eyes didn’t seem to have anger or disgust in them. It was no secret to anybody that Gladio had lots of lady friends and Noct wasn’t sure if he thought badly of gays. Gladio took Noct’s silent attention as permission to continue.

“Right, so…sex?” Gladio decided to launch right in. Noct had not been expecting that one, instantly turning red with widened blue eyes. “You know that you still need to be safe, right? I mean there’s no issue with pregnancy of course, but VD is very real and alive in the Crown City. Not to mention that that sort of sex, well you have to be careful going about it or you can really hurt your partner,” Gladio explained, not losing his composure even when Noctis clearly became mortified with the subject.

“Do you know where to find information, or should we have Ignis do some research?” Gladio asked, still acting like they were discussing a new training regimen rather than having a Royal Advisor look up the mechanics of gay sex. Noctis would have laughed if it weren’t his life being picked through here. But the fact that Gladio wasn’t yelling and being that no one else was around, he felt maybe he should be honest with his Shield. He didn’t think he could talk with Ignis about this sort of thing.

Noct hesitantly looked around the dojo first, to really make sure they were alone before he spoke quietly. He was still nervous to say anything to his Shield. Whether he’d like to admit it or not, Gladio’s opinion really did mean a lot to him.

“Well the VD thing isn’t really a problem since we were both virgins,” Noct finally answered. Gladio’s amber eyes were locked on Noct’s. He was clearly listening to every word, hanging onto every nuance since Noct always said so little.

“Were?” Gladio inquired, catching the important word naturally. Noct flushed, breaking eye contact to stare at his bare toes instead. He needed to cut his toenails soon.

“Well things kind of escalated with Ignis exposing us this morning. Things were said and it led to other things,” Noct lamely explained still clearly flushed. If Gladio hadn’t already had a play-by-play retelling from Ignis earlier that day, he would have had a lot of prying to do.

“So that would have had to mean today, since Ignis confronted the two of you this morning?” Gladio said. Noct nodded, not believing that he was admitting to any of this. Gladio let out a rumbling laugh from his chest. Noct continued to blush but couldn’t help a small smirk from playing across his lips. “Oh man, Iggy’s gonna love that he directly led you two to having sex,” Gladio said when his laughter came to a halt. Noctis would normally get moody here, his life being dissected and put under a microscope, but he had no one else to talk about with this.

“So is that why Prompto isn’t here? You didn’t hurt him, right?” Gladio asked, finally looking a little mad. Noct gulped.

“Not really? I don’t know, he said it was normal for the first time,” Noct nervously answered. Gladio’s hard amber gaze lessoned after a moment and Noct remembered that Prompto was very much his Shield’s friend as well. He wondered if Prompto was aware of it. Gladio smiled then and clapped Noct rather hard across his back.

“So, you’re finally a man now, huh?” he stated, sounding proud. For all of Ignis’ protesting this morning, Noct was really surprised that he was being so cool about this. Noct felt lost in this knowledge. He rarely went to Gladio for advice. Maybe that had been a mistake.

“Look, I want you to know that I’m okay with what you guys are doing. Ignis said that you are aware of your responsibilities, but I don’t see why you shouldn’t be able to have some…fun before your ascension,” Gladio said. Noct sighed.

“It’s not like that though. It’s not just ‘fun’. I really do care about Prompto. I love him,” Noct very quietly corrected his Shield. Gladio patiently waited for Noct to continue. “Even when were little kids in like middle school, Prompto was always there. We didn’t talk, but he would always watch me and if I was in a difficult situation, he would sort of be by my side, mostly hiding behind a wall, but I could still feel his presence,” Noct explained with a smile for the memory of childhood. Gladio snickered.

“Then our freshmen year, he finally had the courage to talk to me and the rest is history. He’s the only person that ever tried to really be my friend and not just so they could brag that they were friends with a Prince. He’s never tried to use my wealth or connections. Shit, I have to force him to accept favors that any normal friendship would entail.”

“Okay, but all of that sounds like two kids that had a lonely childhood finding comfort in each other. Are you sure what you feel is more than that?” Gladio inquired, not being rude, just truly wanting to understand the depths of it all.

“Well at first that’s what I thought. I mean I didn’t even think about him as anything other than my best friend. And yeah, I know I’m rather stupid about friends in the first place, but you grew up here too. You know how hard it is to balance responsibility and still have a semblance of a normal life.”

“Don’t I.”

“It wasn’t really until our senior year that I started to feel more. At first, I was just confused about it all. I mean I can’t really say when I no longer felt jealous of him for getting a date with some girl and then instead became jealous of the girl. I mean I thought maybe I just don’t want him having a girlfriend because he was my only friend and if he had another person to spend time with, well that meant less for me.

“But then I started to notice other things about him. And he told me that he was bisexual once a long time ago and I just kept thinking…stuff,” Noctis tried to explain, sinking back into ambiguity. Gladio chuckled.

“You noticed how pretty he was? Honestly, I always thought you had it for a different blonde,” Gladio supplied. Noct smiled with a nod.

“Luna? Well yeah, when I was younger, I really did have it bad for her. She’s so beautiful and kind, always so patient with me. But I have to admit, she feels more like a sister to me these days than anything else. And I think she knew about my feelings for Prompto before even I did,” Noct answered. “I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever felt anything for any other guy before. It was really hard to come to terms with it. I sort of think it’s just him. I mean it always has been girls for me,” Noct tried to explain. Gladio nodded without judgment.

“I think I can understand that. Love is blind they say after all. Anyway, it was really obvious for a while that you guys were into each other. Since the start, you guys were always kind of handsy. But I didn’t really start thinking much until the concert,” Gladio admitted. Noct gave another small smile.

“Well that’s when it all kind of started,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. Gladio chuckled.

“Still, I hope that you guys will be able to handle the day your ass gets betrothed. I mean I don’t doubt your feelings to be true, I know that he really loves you as well. But that’s what’s going to make it harder. I really hope you two will be able to walk away from that when the time comes,” Gladio said, sounding just as distressed as Ignis had. Noct felt an ache in his heart. He was irritated that everyone kept focusing on that detail about the relationship more than any other. He really just wanted to enjoy the present.

“We’ll be fine. Look, I don’t want to have to think about losing my freedom, my health to the ring, my dad, or Prompto. I know that it’s selfish, but I want to at least experience love before I lose my life to Lucis. When I’m with Prompto I remember to live, and I actually feel like doing it. He teaches me what’s important, like what’s worth protecting. I wouldn’t know these things without him, and I think it will make me a better King,” Noct explained, his mood starting to tip towards his sulky side. Gladio rubbed his back.

“And that’s why I’m okay with it. If you need to talk Noct, I’m here. I’m no Iggy, I won’t always have solutions, but I will listen to you,” Gladio responded. Noct let his mood slip away with a sigh and realized that he really did feel better now that he had confessed to Gladio. He awkwardly bumped shoulders with the larger man and gave him an awkward side hug.

“Thanks, Gladio. I know I usually give you hell, but I really appreciate everything that you do for me,” Noct whispered. Gladio chuckled again.

“Save your sweet nothings for Blondie, Your Highness. Go hit the showers and head home. You have someone waiting for you.”

***

“Noct? Umbra’s here!” Prompto shouted from the living room as Noct returned to the apartment. Noct’s face lit up as he quickly kicked off his shoes and headed down the hallway. Prompto sat on the couch in some comfy sweats and a thin long-sleeved shirt. His hair was still sex tousled, but he appeared in good spirits. He had obviously been playing video games, his controller in hand. Funnily enough, Umbra sat on the couch next to him, as if he had been playing alongside the Blond. Umbra turned his head to Noct as he entered the room and gave a pleasant bark as greeting.

“Hey, Umbra. Luna send a message?” Noct inquired already knowing the answer as he gave Umbra a good rub on the head. He bent down and gave Prompto a peck on the lips before joining the two on the couch. He saw how pink Prompto’s cheeks became from the gesture and Noct grinned. As annoying as Prompto’s self-deprecation could be, it was funny to see him so off guard all the time, obviously finding himself undeserving of all attention. He was such an idiot.

A worn, red book was promptly dropped into Noctis’ lap. The Prince lazily flipped through the pages, looking for the newest entry. He hadn’t heard from Luna in about a month. Sure, he would have loved to just send her an email or text message, but the Empire monitored all her forms of communication. So instead they had to go through Umbra and sometimes Pryna, Divine Messengers of Shiva believe it or not.

Noctis,

I hope the journal finds you well. I apologize that it has taken me so long to respond. The Empire has been moving me around a lot and sending off Umbra would have been noticeable. However, I am happy to report that, I am back in Tenebrae for the winter and with Ravus.

It’s good to hear that you are in good spirits. It always puts a smile on my face when you update me on what you and Prompto have been up to. Please send my regards onto him—Ignis and Gladiolus as well.

I’m glad that you have friends, Noctis. I’m glad that you are able to make connections with the people of Eos. You and I have a duty to them all, and I feel that it would not be so easy if we could not understand and relate to them.

I will have to agree with what you told me about King Regis. It is high time for you to start reading the Cosmogony. He was also 100% correct in offering my help in deciphering any passages that are confusing. I not only have the benefit of knowing most of the book by heart, but I also have Gentiana with me at most times when I myself need interpretation.

I have good tidings; I should be able to enter Lucis in the Spring and I am planning to enter Insomnia. It will have to be discreet, of course, but I would love to meet up with King Regis and you once more. Please get some of your reading underway before I undertake this quest! We have much to consult upon.

Love,

Luna

Noct sighed as he closed the book, placing it on the coffee table and petting Umbra as he spaced off. Prompto had been watching him the entire time he read while chewing on his bottom lip.

“How’s Lunafreya? Is everything alright with her?” he inquired. Noct nodded.

“Yeah, seems that way. She’s in Tenebrae and is planning to come here during spring,” Noct answered with a smile. Prompto’s eyes lit up.

“Oh! Can I meet her?” he instantly asked, very excited. Noct couldn’t help but laugh. Prompto always became so interested in everything that pertained to the Oracle.

“I don’t see why not…I don’t know though. You do talk about Luna A LOT. Something I should know, Prom?” Noctis questioned with a suggestive brow. Prompto instantly turned cherry red. Noct frowned. He had been kidding initially.

“Well come on Noct, Luna’s like hella hot! She’s like a Goddess herself rather than a messenger. And she’s so nice and considerate. She’s like a really good person, healing people sick with Star Scourge,” Prompto explained, fidgeting with his controller. Noct couldn’t help his eyes hardening and a frown forming across his face.

“So, you’re telling me that you have a crush on Luna?” he asked not amused. Prompto’s eyes quickly met Noct’s at the familiar sound of his grumpy voice. Noct almost felt guilty at how distraught Prompto became at the return of one of his bad moods. It made Noct realize how long it had been since he’d even been in a bad mood.

“I get it, Noct, I know that you’ve always had a thing for her. I wasn’t like actually trying to pursue her here or anything,” Prompto quickly explained. Noct rolled his eyes and almost pushed Prompto for his stupidity.

“You are so dense sometimes! I don’t like Luna like that, well anymore. I like you. And if I’m mad its cos you are openly talking about being interested in somebody while we’re dating,” Noct ground out. How could Prompto be so clueless? And was his love so fickle that he couldn’t see why Noct would be upset with this situation? Umbra barked at Noct before jumping down from the couch. He stared at the two young men, confusing them both as to what kind of message they were supposed to be receiving. Prompto was no longer red in the face, but still looked very nervous. It was obvious that he was trying to prevent a fight at whatever cost.

“I wasn’t saying that I was interested in her. I was just admiring her. She’s like a bit of a celebrity to me. And I mean, she means a lot to me,” Prompto tried to explain. Noct continued to be angry.

“Why would she mean a lot to you?” he snapped. Was being the Prince of Lucis not celebrity enough for Prompto?

“She’s special to me because she inspired me to better myself to become friends with you. I would have never had the courage if she hadn’t asked me. I would never have experienced friendship or…or love. So yeah, I want to meet Lady Lunafreya so that I can finally thank her in person,” Prompto finally got out. Noctis finally had the good grace to feel like a piece of shit. He had to recognize that perhaps Prompto wasn’t the only one with doubts in regard to his boyfriend’s affection. Noct hung his head low and his dark hair fell into his eyes. The words took a while to follow.

“I’m sorry, Prom. I’m an asshole,” he managed to apologize, though not while facing him. He felt Prompto’s hand gently grasp his thigh, still being careful in case the Prince’s mood had not yet subsided.

“It’s okay, Noct. But you don’t like need to worry. I’m not going anywhere. I don’t even want to,” Prompto said quietly, trying to assuage the Prince’s doubts. Noct still didn’t feel that he could face his boyfriend, ashamed of his assumptions when Prompto’s heart was as pure as ever. And who was he to even be mad at Prompto for something like interest in another person? It was Noct who would ultimately leave him to marry some noble woman. He should be happy if Prompto found an out to make his own time easier.

“I know that I’m young and inexperienced in just about everything, but I can already tell that you are the love of my life. So, I will be by your side as long as you can let me. I promise you that,” Prompto finished. Noct finally looked at Prompto, the blond angel trying his hardest to console his boyfriend when it would be his heart ultimately crushed under Noct’s foot. Noct then knew that he didn’t deserve Prompto. Not one damn bit. Tears spilled from his blue eyes and Prompto’s eyes widened, clearly alarmed. The Blond instantly rushed in, pulling the Prince into his arms, easing his heaving frame into his chest.

Noct couldn’t even stop himself to feel embarrassed as he sobbed into Prompto’s shirt. Everything that he’d been holding in lately and ignoring came to the forefront with the one thought that had been today’s theme: he would ultimately lose Prompto, also the love of his life. The knowledge of the Kingdom losing the war, the knowledge that he would inherit a ring that would eventually bring about his premature death, just like his father who easily looked twenty years older than he should, the knowledge that he would be forced into the mold of a monarch that had no considerations for his own desires, the knowledge that millions of people would be counting on him and expecting him to keep them safe, all of these things had been plaguing him and weighing down on him for years.

But simply adding to the top of that pile the fact that he had met someone who accepted him for who he was, not a Prince or King-in-Waiting, not a rich monarch with everything material at his disposal, but as a young man who was just as confused about life as every other twenty-something-year-old college student in Insomnia; a young man who loved junk food and arcades, who liked the solitude of fishing, that wasn’t afraid of quiet nights in, that loved to sleep maybe a teeny bit too much. He had found a person who knew who he really was, and not only accepted him, but loved him back. All the people in Eos, and he happened to meet the perfect one for him, and he would have to give him up. Why? Because tradition said so. Because a Ring granted to his ancestor thousands of years ago said so. Because the Crystal said so. Because the Gods who created a world of turmoil and problems were too busy not caring enough to fix Eos their damnselves!

Noct just cried his eyes out and Prompto continued to hold him, offering soothing pats and rubs to his back. Umbra stared at the Prince, looking far too aware for an animal. It was a few minutes before Noct stopped his tears. He had wet Prompto’s shirt and had to suck snot back up his nose. With eyes closed, he finally lifted his face upwards and Prompto’s forehead nudged against his, just as he liked it. Noct smiled with his eyes still closed, afraid to face what he had started.

“I probably don’t deserve you,” Noct whispered. “I am the only one who can do this thing, protect the Kingdom when my dad is gone, and I can only think about myself. I’m so selfish. I don’t even think about your feelings as much as I should. Even when you mean so much to me,” Noct confessed quietly. He felt Prompto’s soft lips press against his chapped ones.

“Noct, I may not be able to help you with all of that, but I tell you what, you do all that stuff when it’s time with Iggy and Gladio. And I’ll take care of us. Okay? Even if we can’t be together then, I’ll be forever at your side,” Prompto promised, entwining their fingers. Noct slowly opened his lids, bloodshot eyes seeking out watery lavender ones. Prompto had shed a few tears too it seemed. Noct kissed his boyfriend softly.

Umbra walked over to them and nuzzled his nose into Noct’s lap. It made the Prince smile and wonder how much the messenger dog could convey to Luna. He hoped she didn’t ever know exactly how unprepared and unwilling he was to fulfill his destiny. In fact, he should have responded to her message already. Umbra couldn’t hang around the apartment all night.

“Can I use this?” Noct asked Prompto, lifting a black pen from the coffee table that was by his art journal. The Blond eagerly nodded.

“I can grab something nicer,” Prompto offered, already rising. Noct noticed that he winced as he did so. It looked like he was still sore from the afternoon’s events. Noct gently grabbed his forearm, stopping his motions.

“This is fine, Prom,” he said. Prompto gingerly sat back down on the couch, trying to conceal his pain. Noct frowned and made a mental note to help with that once he finished with his task.

Luna,

Glad to hear that you are back home for now, even if it’s with Ravus :p I hope that you really can come see us this spring. It’s been too long. If there’s anything dad or I can do to help get you into Insomnia, let me know.

You’ll have to finally meet Prompto face-to-face when you come up. He’s dying to meet you. I’m actually jealous of how much, haha.

And maybe when you’re here and we’ve done some official fate homework discussions, you can tell me exactly how you manage to do all of this so gracefully and willingly. I definitely need lessons on that.

Miss You,

Noct

Noct closed the book and tucked it into Umbra’s wrap, giving him a final pat on the head before getting up to open the door for the messenger. Umbra went and licked Prompto’s hand, causing Prompto to giggle, before following the Prince. He let out a light bark and then ran out of the apartment before Noct closed the door behind him. Noct went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and the waiting bottle of ibuprofen that resided on the countertop for his random headaches that he occasionally got.

He handed them to Prompto as he returned to the couch.

“Here, you should take some of these. Maybe like three,” Noct said. Prompto grabbed the offered items but looked hesitant. “Come on, Prom, I hate that you’re in pain. And I mean it’s my fault that you are,” Noct muttered, somewhat ashamed. It sucked that an act of love actually caused pain to the one that he loved.

“And Ignis cleaned out the tub the other day. I’m gonna get the bath going. Whenever I was really sore from the dojo, Gladio always told me to take a warm bath and I felt a bit better. So, it might work,” Noct suggested, already walking towards his bedroom. Prompto jumped up from the couch with a smile.

“Uh, Noct, you really don’t have to do all of this. I mean yeah, I’m a bit uncomfortable, but I’m okay. I’ll live,” Prompto explained, tugging on his boyfriend’s hand. Noct frowned.

“I caused this, let me help you. It’s no biggie.”

“Fine. But only if you take a bath with me. Leviathan knows it’s large enough.”

“Deal.”

“Hey, but no touching. I’m injured here.”

“Hey, thought you said it wasn’t that bad.”

“You’re such a shit.”

***

“Noctis, are you paying attention?” King Regis asked, bringing Noct out of his thoughts. His dad stood with him in one of the gardens at the Citadel. There was a light layer of snow covering the ground, plants, and benches of the usually colorful garden. Noct’s fingers had long ago become numb and his nose, ears and cheeks were ruddy from the cold. However, he hadn’t muttered a single complaint. If his dad was out here in his leg brace, probably even more cold (considering all the cloaks that were piled upon his shoulders), then the Prince had no right to say anything. Besides, it wasn’t often that he had time with his dad as it was.

Over the years, Noct had become accustomed to how little time his dad was allowed to spend with him. His counselors, advisors, and nobles demanded constant attention, and unfortunately it was Noct that got the short end of the stick. Noct knew that his dad loved him, he was very aware that he got away with so much because of this fact.

It was no secret (because Ignis loved to rub it in his face every time he believed that Noct was shirking his duties, which his Advisor considered to be often) that the governing body of Lucis thought that King Regis was too soft on his son. Noct was eighteen and out of high school. It was their opinion that the power should start transitioning to the younger, healthier Caelum. And yes, while Noct had become more involved with meetings and delegations, he was still getting away with what Ignis claimed to be murder.

“You know by the time your father was your age, he was already King,” Ignis had told him time and time again. Hoo-fucking-ray. Noct would rather blow his fucking brains out than have to deal with the tedious demands of his counselors and advisors. But there was one loophole that these expectations created.

The governing body of Lucis may not think it was necessary for Regis to have time to dine regularly with his son or go to school events (when Noct was still in high school). They may not deem his presence necessary when Noct just wanted to shoot the shit, or maybe go on vacation together. But they knew that only one person could train the King-in-Waiting in the Art of Magic, and that allowed father and son two hours together a week, almost entirely alone (Clarus was skulking in a frozen corner nearby).

Noct would be lying if he didn’t admit that he’d been rather excited when he began to officially receive magic lessons upon turning eighteen. Ever since he entered puberty, he had begun to feel elemental energies. Insomnia itself did not have many places to harvest the raw magic of lightning, fire, and blizzard, but sometimes he could still sense it in unexpected areas. His dad and he used to play a sort of game with it. If they happened to be driving about the city, or out and about at some ribbon cutting ceremony, anytime Noct felt the raw energy tingling his fingertips or tugging on his heart, he would glance hurriedly to his dad. Regis would always be looking at him with a secret smile that lit up his green eyes. It was something that only the two of them shared. He may have to share his dad with the entire Kingdom of Lucis, but no one else could feel the raw energy of the magic like they could. Not even the Kingsglaive that could use the magic, could harvest it. That had to be done for them by the King, and now Noctis.

One of the only places inside of the Wall that had depots to harvest from was this particular courtyard in the Citadel. It was why the Citadel had been constructed here in the first place, according to his dad. So there they stood in the beginning of winter, with the first snow of the season, carefully drawing up the elements into little bulbous glass vials and flasks. Noct was supposed to be drawing fire into a vial at present, but instead he was thinking about his boyfriend and what he wanted to do to him when he got home after his lesson. For some reason, whenever Noct dealt heavily with magic, he noticed that he became—well horny. He didn’t know if it were normal, but he could hardly ask his dad if that happened to him as well.

The first time he had come home from lessons with his dad after Prompto and he had begun dating, he had practically pounced on his boyfriend as soon as he walked into the apartment. Prompto later confessed that his eyes had a strange purple glow to them, and his touch made all the tiny hairs on his arms and the back of his neck rise. But apparently it hadn’t creeped Prompto out enough that he stopped that sexual encounter. He later told Noct that while it had been sort of strange how dominating Noct had been, it wasn’t unwelcome and kind of a nice change every once and awhile. Apparently Noctis had also gotten lost in touching the Blond, but it had only made him an incredibly attentive lover.

Now Prompto always tried to clear his schedule for afternoons that Noct had with the King. So instead of putting some magic in a bottle to help supply the Kingsglaive, Noct was mentally fucking his boyfriend silly while not in complete control of his mind. Good job, Noct!

“Sorry,” Noct apologized, quickly drawing the fire into the bottle. But since he had rushed the job, he pulled out more than could fit in the bottle and a long tendril of flame licked his hand. “Shit!” Noct cried, dropping the bottle. Clarus was at the scene out of nowhere, quickly catching the bottle before it smashed on the hard earth and released the spell. Noct saw how careless he had been and blushed heavily, hating to have screwed up in front of his dad, not to mention the King’s Shield.

“Language, Noctis,” his dad simply said, carefully collecting the bottle from his Shield to put it into a crate resting on a thick braided mat laying on the snowy ground. “I think we’re done here for today before my son decides to ignite the three of us,” Regis joked lightly. Noct managed a smile. His dad rarely scolded him on serious matters, just dumb shit like his language.

“I’m sorry, dad. That was stupid of me,” Noct apologized sincerely. Regis clapped Noct on the back with care as Clarus brought a potion out from a pouch that he had slung across his chest. Looked like he had anticipated something along these lines the whole time. Noct accepted the offered potion, dumping its contents on his burning flesh, instantly feeling its relief.

“Thanks,” he told Clarus.

“Of course, Your Highness,” the man stated stoically. Sometimes Noct thought Gladio’s dad was so much different than Gladio himself. Gladio would have yelled at him for being stupid and probably would have smashed the vial onto his aching hand. His own Shield didn’t always handle the stress of injuries well.

The healing magic of the potion added to the electric hum that was already coursing through Noct’s body. Everything he touched was amplified. He could feel the soft cotton of his shirt blanketing his skin, the aching cold kissing his hands and face, the smallest snowflake licking his cheekbones before beginning to melt, the frigid air that he inhaled into his lungs. Noct couldn’t wait to feel all these things, but with Prompto.

“Are you alright, son? I know that when I started to first use magic it sometimes had…interesting aftereffects,” Regis stated knowingly with a smirk. Noctis was immediately pulled out of his fantasies with his blond boyfriend. He blushed furiously, confirming his father’s observations. Clarus was looking back and forth between the King and Prince, wondering what wasn’t being said here, but Regis left it unsaid. Noct was grateful.

“You’ll be happy to know that the more you become acquainted with it, you no longer suffer those effects. If one could call it suffering,” his dad further explained.

“Ugh, dad,” Noct whined at the King’s insinuation. Regis laughed all the harder, clutching his cane and walking towards an entrance into the Citadel. Noctis lifted the spell-laden crate, trying not to lose himself in the feeling of the hard, cold wood under his fingers and palms, easily identifying every grain and splinter against his flesh.

As soon as they stepped inside, a member of the Kingsglaive came to relieve Noct of the weight of his burden. Noct thanked the man civilly and followed his dad to a nearby sitting room that awaited them with hot tea and some light snacks. Normally they would have been another half hour in the courtyard, but Noct’s distraction was not worth the risk it would seem. Clarus joined them at a lavish round table and a maid came forward to pour their tea. Noct quickly lifted his cup to warm his hands, but also to feel the heat contrast with the previous chill, causing him to shudder a little too violently. Regis stared at him with a cocked eyebrow but said nothing, seeming amused with Noct’s lack of decorum.

“I believe the rest of your day is freed up. Do you have plans?” Regis asked his son, clearly deciding to take the rest of the allotted time of their lessons for catching up instead. No one had to know. Noctis watched Clarus take a bite out of a biscuit and tracked every single crumb that fell from the man’s mouth, their falling almost obscenely slow, but somehow still in real time. Noct realized that he had gone too long without answering. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.

“Uh, not really. Just hanging out with Prom,” Noct finally answered, both men’s attention on him. Regis smiled gently.

“Well for once I hope that you two just plan on playing videogames; I don’t think you’re much fit to do anything else right now. Maybe we should wait until you’re a little older to do these lessons. I’m not sure if that would help though,” Regis wondered aloud.

“No! We like it, it’s sort of fun,” Noct blurted out. Regis stared at him with narrowed green eyes, obviously trying to comprehend exactly what the Prince meant by that. Noct’s over stimulated brain observed his father’s darting eyes as he thought. The Prince finally saw how his sentence could be interpreted, which was way too close to the truth.

“I mean I kind of like it. You know, like a type of high or something. Not that I would know! I wouldn’t know, Ignis, you know, always killing all the fun?” Noct tried to save, only making the conversation even more strange.

“Uh huh,” Regis responded, never quite so inarticulate. Noct could feel his dad’s eyes boring into his own, searching for a deeper meaning. So Noct stupidly chose to close them, admitting guilt to something in his own way.

“I think maybe I should go home,” Noct announced, standing quickly. He banged his thigh on the table and became fascinated with the strange draining feeling of blood rushing to where he would no doubt have a bruise.

“Let me get you a driver,” Clarus said, quickly leaving the room, having sensed that something was strange, and that Regis might like a moment alone with his boy. Regis in fact did.

“Sit down, my son,” he commanded in a voice that was two parts monarch, one part dad. Noct gulped and slowly obeyed, trying to avoid a second table collision. He stared at his porcelain teacup that was still full of tea. He had forgotten to drink it. His eyes saw through the deep amber color to the bottom where some dregs had settled.

“How is Prompto doing?” Regis asked. Noct looked up with excitement.

“Really good! Has Cor told you how good he is with firearms, dad? He’s even better than me! And his art dad, oh my Gods! I told him he should do an art book for the Caelums, like his work is so impressive. You would totally love it. His photography is top notch too, especially now that he’s been taking actual classes. He could totally be our Royal Photographer, no offense to Fabrizio,” Noct prattled on. Regis shook his head at his son’s excitement.

“I see. You think the world of him, don’t you?” Regis questioned. Noct smiled wide, startling Regis almost. It wasn’t often that Noct smiled anymore, especially at the Citadel.

“Well yeah, dad. He’s my, he’s my best friend,” Noct answered, completely blushing. Noct realized that he had been saying way too much. He needed to get out of there, but he had become entranced with his own voice for a moment.

“Your Majesty,” was announced through the doorway. “Your Highness.” Both Monarchs turned to the sound of the familiar voice. Nyx Ulrich stood with his head bowed low. “I was told that His Highness would be needing a ride home?” the Glaive stated.

“Hey Nyx!” Noct blurted out. Nyx looked up and poorly concealed a smirk on his face. Regis let out a defeated sigh as Noct laughed at himself.

“Yes, it would seem that Noctis has a bit too much magic coursing through his veins right now. Please see him safely to his apartment,” Regis ordered, seeming somewhat irritated. Noct suddenly felt guilty and was able to stop giggling. He rose as diplomatically as he was capable and went to his dad’s side, never too proud, mopey, or old to get a hug in with the man he rarely was allowed to see.

“I’m sorry dad,” he apologized with his beautiful blue eyes that swirled back into a glowing purple. Regis cracked a small smile.

“I don’t really think it’s your fault Noctis. I don’t know why the magic is effecting you this much. You must harvest more than I thought. That’s not a bad thing, you’ll be able to get further with less,” the King merely stated. Noct’s eyes could see the wariness that screamed from every ounce of his father’s frame. He could see how tired he was, how his leg pained him. Noct felt a desire to rip the Ring of Lucii from his father’s finger and throw it out the window. Regis hugged his son. “You behave yourself with Prompto, Noctis,” his dad whispered into his ear, causing Noct to blush again. He straightened and walked quickly to Nyx, who immediately left the room.

Noct pondered his slip ups and his dad’s reprimand. It didn’t really mean anything because he hadn’t really told him anything. The King probably just meant in a general sense to behave…right?

“You look drunk…Your Highness,” Nyx said quietly, drawing Noct from his thoughts. He looked to the Glaive that he saw often enough but never got to speak with much. In his present debacle, he openly stared at all of Nyx small face tattoos. They had always intrigued him. Noct belatedly laughed at the observation, causing other Glaives who were walking by to stare. The Prince rarely laughed.

“Yeah, I do feel a bit out of it. I don’t know why the magic effects me like this. It’s never been this intense before,” Noct admitted cheerfully.

“Do you ever feel different when you use my dad’s magic?” Noct asked curious. Nyx looked at him for a while before answering. They left the warmth of the Citadel proper to get to the parking garage. The snow was coming down again, not too hard, but the flakes kissing the Prince’s face began to distract him once more. Nyx stopped walking to wait for the young monarch to join him.

“Sorry,” Noct grinned. He tried to count how many apologies he had given this afternoon alone. Too many. Nyx smiled and looked around them quickly. No one seemed to be outside, so he clapped Noctis on the back and began to guide him to their destination. Noct, who usually didn’t enjoy being touched, found that he didn’t mind. He liked Nyx. Everyone did. He was becoming something of a celebrity amongst the Kingsglaive.

“I guess the magic does make me feel something, but not physically. It just makes me feel powerful. It makes me believe that I have the strength to make a difference, whereas before I had it, I never felt that way,” Nyx finally answered the Prince. Noct nodded, thinking about the man before him. He would have to add him to the mental list of individuals better suited for the throne that he kept composed in his head. Cor, Ignis, Luna…

Noct found himself staring at one of his cars that usually stayed at the Citadel. Nyx opened the passenger side door for him and Noct gratefully stepped inside. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been in this one. Judging by the notebooks for high school chemistry on the backseat, it had definitely been sometime. When Nyx started the engine and some awful music blared on the stereo, Noct became beat red and turned down the volume. Oh yeah, he remembered that shitty album he had really liked back then. Prompto would have laughed so hard at him if he had been there.

“I wonder who’s CD this is?” Noct tried to play off as he quickly ejected the disc and threw it to the back. Nyx laughed heartily as he drove out of the garage. Noct didn’t get mad though, still being swept up into the effects of the magic.

“So how have you been finding warping, Your Highness?” Nyx asked curiously.

“Just Noct, remember? It’s okay. I’m trying to get better at warping upwards and downwards. I’m fine with straight shots,” Noct answered completely honest since he was so distracted looking out the window at all the citizens walking around in the Crown City. Everyone seemed excited about the snowfall. He should take Prom out into it later, maybe they could have a snowball fight and make snow angels. He’d definitely want to get pictures.

“Well you should come practice with us Glaives,” Nyx suggested. Noct looked to him questioningly.

“Wouldn’t it be a bad move for them to see how much I suck at it?” Noct asked. Nyx laughed.

“Hey, everyone starts somewhere. Just because you’re the Prince doesn’t mean you’re born warping…or were you?” Nyx asked. Noct laughed.

“Not quite,” not catching Nyx’s sarcasm. “Hmm. I guess it would make sense for you guys to teach me, dad can’t anymore and it’s not like Gladio can do much more than give advice on the subject,” Noct pondered out loud.

“Well think it over. You know where we are. It might be nice for all of the Glaives to be able to put a personality to the face like I’ve been able to,” Nyx said. Noct looked at the older man curiously.

“Do they hate us?” he asked. Nyx looked carefully to the Prince.

“Nah, I wouldn’t say that you’re hated. But not all of them have a high opinion on how the King uses us. I’m not a party to them. I feel lucky to be able to use the King’s magic and I know that it’s at a cost to himself. He wouldn’t have us do the fighting if he could do it himself. And I’m sure that he could if he wasn’t left to power the wall constantly. It’s strange that more Lucians cannot use the magic though. Well except for Crownsguard that have been sworn fealty to your Father and yourself, of course,” Nyx answered carefully. Noct sensed there was a lot more to this, but figured he wasn’t in the right state of mind to pursue it.

It didn’t take much longer for them to arrive. Noct managed to convince Nyx that he didn’t need him to actually walk him up to his apartment. The Glaive would only settle when Noct agreed to call Prompto down to walk him up. Nyx would not drive off until he visibly spotted Prompto at the entrance doors, rubbing his bare arms from the cold air that was rushing in. They waved to one another, and then the Glaive left with a honk.

“Are you okay, Noct?” Prompto inquired with a smirk. Noct shrugged with a smile.

“I don’t know. The magic’s never hit me this hard before. I can feel everything,” Noct said with a drawl. Prompto’s lavender eyes looked into his with a predatory stare. It was like gazing at a coerul. Noct found himself gulping.

“Everything?” the Blond echoed in a sultry voice. Noct nodded stupidly with a grin, eager to be upstairs already. Without speaking, they headed to the elevator, impatiently waiting as it came down from another floor. With a ding, a few residents exited, murmuring “Your Highness” as they passed with slights bows. Noct nodded back rigidly as usual before Prompto and he entered the elevator alone. They had the good fortune to not get stopped by any other residents. When they were at their floor, Prompto took Noct’s hand and dragged him to the door that he quickly opened and closed.

Noct reached a hand out and touched Prompto’s face, having wanting to do so since seeing him but stupidly being stuck in public. His hand could feel the jawbone underneath soft skin that had only the slightest bit of roughness from where he had shaved a few days ago. Prompto’s eyes met his and he boldly moved Noct’s grasping hand closer to his mouth where he first kissed his hand and then slowly sucked on Noct’s pointer finger that was now resting on pale lips. Noct shuttered his entire body. His cold finger being sucked into such a tight, warm cavity was unbearable.

“Oh Gods,” he gasped. When he opened his eyes, Prompto jumped a little. They must be doing that weird shit again, Noct thought, but didn’t care. Prompto released Noct’s finger from his mouth and quickly began to remove the Prince’s jacket, then boots. Noct just stood there dumbly, getting lost in the sensations involved with the removal of his clothes. When he felt the hard metal teeth of the zipper on his jeans being lowered, he finally snapped out of his trance. The sound alone felt erotic, and it probably didn’t help when he realized that Prompto had gotten him down to just his boxers in the foyer.

“Somebody’s eager,” Noct tried to tease. Prompto kept his hard stare that was filled with desire.

“Just wait,” he answered before dragging Noct down the hall to the bedroom. Prompto backed the Prince into his big unmade bed before pushing him to a sitting position. The feel of Prompto’s bare hands on his chest, lightly callused fingertips from his bass playing, made Noctis groan. Prompto teasingly dragged his pointer finger downwards, brushing a nipple in the process. Noct in took a deep breath.

“Lay down,” Prompto ordered. Noct could hear the lust in his boyfriend’s voice, a slight huskiness to the usually youthful sound. Noct obeyed, lost in the sounds that they were making, hearing both of them breathing more deeply. Noct imagined both of their breaths, escalating louder and louder, until they both screamed out together in ecstasy. He felt Prompto remove his boxers and the subtle vibrations of Prompto’s knees hitting the carpet.

The Prince tried to brace himself for what he knew was to come, but still let out a hiss when the wet warmth of Prompto’s mouth enveloped his dick. He could practically feel every tiny bump that made up Prompto’s tongue as it lazily lapped up and down his cock, pressing firmly on the heavy vein on the underside. Noct could feel the magic coursing up and down his spinal cord, intensified from his boyfriend’s greedy mouth that now easily swallowed him whole. Prompto had really gotten good at head, the Prince thought hysterically as he felt the smooth back of his boyfriend’s throat from the inside.

Noct hadn’t realized how loud he was moaning until his magic sensitive ears heard his own voice bounce off the window that he only now realized wasn’t covered by the drapes. He had half a mind to tell Prompto to draw the heavy curtains closed, but really, from this high up, no one could see them unless they had some military grade binoculars.

The sound of a cap popping open brought Noct’s attention back to his sneaky boyfriend who apparently had lubricant in his pocket the whole time. It wasn’t much longer until he felt a finger pressing in a circular motion at his entrance. The slick finger slipped in easily enough, their having down this enough times now to not be so difficult, and Noct felt his body clench down around it. Prompto’s treacherous mouth rose from his cock and Noct couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips. Prompto smiled to him, but his eyes were still hard from lust. It occurred to Noct that Prompto was still fully dressed, which seemed most unfair since he would love to look at his body just now with his temporary intense gaze.

Prompto added another finger and began his careful prodding that searched for that special something deep in Noct. He found it quite quickly and the intense white, hot electricity that Noct felt almost had him cum right then and there.

“Oh Gods, oh fuck. Prom!” Noct said, not really making much sense but not giving a shit. Prompto smiled evilly but didn’t go for it again, instead scissoring the Prince to get him ready for what was surely next. “Please, Prom,” Noct begged, wanting to feel the sensation again.

“Be patient, Your Highness,” Prompto teased. Noct had never heard Prompto say something so stereotypically corny for the bedroom, and for some reason it turned him on even more. Noct panted, hissed, and whined while Prompto continued to carefully prep him. The raven-haired man was about to protest again until Prompto finally removed his fingers and began to undress. Noct’s greedy eyes took in every pale inch of skin that was slowly exposed to him as articles of clothing dropped to the messy floor. His boxers were the last things to go, exposing his fully erect penis crowned in trimmed, golden hair. Noct gulped as he laid back into the mattress, ready for his lover. Prompto laughed.

“Let’s try something different,” Prompto’s voice said lightly as he sat on the bed, reclining against the headboard with a pillow at his lower back. Noct was confused, wasn’t he bottoming? “Come here,” Prompto ordered. Noctis crawled over to his boyfriend, the high thread count sheets feeling amazing against his bare knees, almost distracting him from his destination. “Get on top,” Prompto instructed. Oh.

Noct found himself obeying, seeing no good reason not to. He straddled his lazy boyfriend and rested his weight on his knees, feeling Prompto’s erection nudging into his ass. That started a whole other host of sensations. Prompto reached a gentle hand out to Noct’s face to brush his bangs out of his eyes. Noct was more than ready to begin. Prompto guided his cock to Noct’s entrance and Noct slowly eased down onto it. This position was new for him and the different angle was threatening to distract him from his objective here. That was until Prompto clamped his hands onto Noct’s hips and slammed him down. Noct let out a groan that was partially due to pain, partially due to perfectly hitting his prostate.

Noct had thought that in this position, that he was going to be the one guiding the rhythm, he couldn’t have been more wrong. Prompto seemed to have his own ideas of what was going on the bedroom this evening, and Noct didn’t mind at all. This new dominance that the Blond was revealing was driving Noct crazy with need. Noct was mostly propping himself up on his knees, holding onto the headboard, while Prompto thrust upwards into him, not very gently. Prompto did have very athletic legs from all his running that had only been getting more enhanced from Gladio’s weight training. Noct almost laughed at the thought that his Shield was improving his sex life, even if it was inadvertently.

Judging by Prompto’s expression, Noct decided that he was trying really hard to not cum. He probably wanted to wait until the Prince got off first, always being a considerate lover. So Noct took over, easily overpowering his boyfriend and stealing the rhythm to something that suited him and hit his prostate over and over. Prompto still clutched to his hips that he was pulling down onto himself. The power of dominance kept going back and forth that Noct couldn’t even tell who was in control anymore, both of them seeming to finally work for the common goal of climax together.

Prompto pulled himself up straight, their chests smashing together, but also providing Noct’s weeping penis the added friction that eventually set him over the edge with a shout. The feel of his cum releasing in spurts against the warmth of their chests caused his body to go into a sensory overload, his fingertips and toes curling from the intensified rolling electricity that he had felt coursing through him since his magic training. The noise and Noct’s ass clenching on him had Prompto gasp as he came hard inside of his boyfriend, with a throaty moan.

“Oh Gods, Prom. I wish you could feel this,” Noct said, a complete mumbling mess. He had totally collapsed on Prompto at that point. Noct could feel the slight rumble of Prompto’s laugh on his chest.

“Yeah, me too. But I think what I felt was pretty close,” he sweetly said. Noct lifted his ass up enough to allow Prompto’s dick to slip out, feeling a warm mess start to slowly trickle out of him onto Prompto’s thighs. Whoops. The Blond didn’t say anything. They were past the point of being grossed out from sex fluids. Noct realized that the magic was starting to wear off, maybe for the better he decided. Being so stimulated was sort of exhausting. Not to mention the conversations that he had with his father and Nyx were starting to seem quite embarrassing.

“So, what was this all about? You watching naughty stuff while I’m gone or something?” Noct teased his boyfriend once they were side by side, both leaning against the headboard (Noct was happy that it was padded. He never considered that when he picked it out). By Prompto’s sudden blush, it seemed that Noct’s joke had validity.

“Seriously?” he prodded, not really mad or scandalized, but just liking to tease Prompto when it came to sexuality.

“Come on, look at the good that came from it. Haha, like literally,” Prompto finally answered with his red face.

“What did I tell you about bad jokes in bed?” Noct asked. Prompto playfully swatted his bare chest. Noct noticed that he did that a lot, probably just as an excuse to touch him. The Prince took the opportunity to grab the Blonde’s hand and pressed it to his chest.

“Feel that? I’m surprised I didn’t have a heart attack,” Noct shared, referring to his heartbeat. Prompto’s eyes widened.

“Wow, that is fast. Are you okay?” He questioned, suddenly very serious. Noct laughed.

“Yeah, that’s how it always is with the magic—well maybe not this fast, but you know,” Noct explained. Prompto looked at him carefully but must have decided that he seemed okay because he didn’t pursue the topic.

“I love how horny that magic makes you,” Prompto stated, leaning in on Noct’s shoulder. Noct barked out a laugh.

“Me? You should have seen yourself. You looked like you were going to rape me or something.”

“You can’t rape the willing, Noct.”

“Pssh. Whatever. You’re a bad person. You took advantage of me. Pretty sure that’s high treason. The gallows for you.”

“Don’t even kid about that! Besides, you’re the one that told me to be prepared when you got home from your magic lesson. So, I was just obeying My Prince, Your Highness.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that the only time you address me by my title is in bed?”

“Well that’s because you’re My Prince.”

“Ugh. You’re so cheesy.”

“Don’t pretend that you don’t like it, Your Highness.”

"Prompto!"

***

“Dirty, dirty fingernails! Dirty, dirty fingernails!” Ignis glared as he stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce.

“Dirty, dirty fingernails! Dirty, dirty fingernails! Out of the shower, onto the bathroom floor. Out in the kitchen, underneath the casserole.” The tall man cringed at the lyric. Not just because Prompto and Noctis were absolute shit at singing, but the thought of fingernails, especially dirty, in a casserole made him want to vomit.

“It takes a lot of energy to make that sound…” It takes a lot of energy not to strangle you little bastards, Ignis thought instead. The Prince’s Advisor was currently over after a long day at the Royal Tailors, making spaghetti for the two undeserving teenagers who were sprawled out on the dining room carpet. Gladio was due any moment and they had all decided on a quiet night in. Quiet, though, had apparently been thrown out the window.

Prompto had his bass out and was practicing alongside his computer. Apparently, he had committed the music to memory, not having to look at what he had called tablature. He said that it was a really easy song, but those were the best kind to learn rhythm to. So, he had played it, over and over again. Ignis didn’t know how Noctis had not yet lost his mind to hearing the same song on repeat. But Noct was smiling, more so than Ignis could ever remember, as the two sang at the top of their lungs to the lyrics. One could barely even hear the original song between the two of them and Prompto’s bass.

He is managing to keep time even while singing though, Ignis grudgingly admitted. He was pleased to know that Noctis had been correct in his assumption that Prompto would not quit playing once he learned that practice was involved. But he couldn’t help but feel like this song had been deliberately chosen as some sort of “fuck you” to himself. Perhaps it was their payback for embarrassing them with his confrontation not so long ago.

That had been nothing he had ever looked forward to. Slowly discovering that Noctis was in some sort of relationship, and then through observations figuring out that it could only reasonably be with Prompto, had been the unwanted shock of his century. Sure, Noctis and Prompto’s friendship had always been borderline awkward to witness, but he had always thought that maybe that was simply their dynamic. The two were similar in the sense that they hadn’t had normal childhoods. Both were somewhat isolated, and all kinds lonely. When they had finally become friends, it seemed like they both just didn’t know how to go about it.

So sure, Gladio and he would make jokes about it behind their backs (well with Gladio it was also occasionally to their faces) but as three years had quietly passed with nothing seeming to develop into more, Ignis assumed that he had been correct in his initial judgment and put it out of his mind, even if he did often find them sharing a bed when Prompto spent the night. It still appeared platonic. Until it didn’t.

The first oddity had been them doing their own laundry, especially bedding. Noct had always been quite content to sleep on the same filthy sheets his entire adolescence (Ignis had always just marked a day, once a month, in his planner to wash the Prince’s bed linens). At first, Ignis just assumed that they had spilt a drink or food on the bed. Prompto was a bit more responsible than Noctis, so he could easily see Prompto urging Noctis to clean up after himself. Noct usually became tidier when he felt guilty for Prompto taking on chores.

The second oddity had been a hickey on Prompto’s neck. Though Ignis thought the young man to be an attractive person (totally platonic here), Prompto was still so socially awkward that he had a hard time imagining him getting involved in a relationship. The boy was eighteen now though, so Ignis supposed that the pressing need to relieve some…well to get out there, would override those hurdles. And he did have school and work; it was likely that Prompto was meeting new people and maybe he had found one that he was comfortable around enough from repeat interaction.

The third oddity had been finding Prompto’s clothes in Noctis’ bedroom. The two had no problem leaving shirts and socks scattered throughout the living room, dining room, bathrooms, and bedrooms. But their underwear was usually in their own designated rooms. Ignis picked up after both of them enough to know who’s clothes were who’s, so there was no doubt in his mind that the underwear on the floor were Prompto’s (more glaringly obvious was the fact that Noctis did not have hot pink underwear with chocobos all over them). After finding a third pair of Prompto’s underwear in the Prince’s room, under the bed no less, it eliminated the occurrence as a coincidence.

The fourth oddity, and the one that made all prior oddities seem like factual evidence for the Advisor’s slowly growing hypothesis, was when he discovered that Prompto’s bed was no longer being slept in. He had suspected it for a few days before he put it to the test. A simple hair test proved that it had not been disturbed for three days' time. Besides, when he came over early in the morning, he swore he could hear Prompto sneaking into his bathroom from the direction of Noctis’ room.

Okay, he had thought, sitting down in his apartment one evening with a brandy. Noctis and Prompto are involved in something that requires hickies, no underwear, shared beds, and major cleanup afterwards.

“Dear Gods, they’re fucking!” he had actually said a loud before face palming. Ignis had been completely conflicted over this revelation. He had to break it down into little pieces to be able to digest it as a whole and come to some sort of conclusion.

Noctis was the King-in-Waiting first and foremost. His duty would always be first to the citizens of Lucis. His life was not his own…but was that really first and foremost, Ignis found himself pondering? It’s certainly what the council would say was first. In his own terms, however, Ignis had to wonder if he was Noct’s Advisor first and friend second? Ignis wondered how working through Noct’s and Prompto’s relationship was forcing him to evaluate his own with the Prince.

Ignis loved Noctis. He was his younger brother that had the weight of Eos descending upon his shoulders. Even though Ignis’ own childhood had been sacrificed to supplement Noct’s development into his future role, he had never begrudged the younger boy for this. Ignis had just lost his parents and moved to Insomnia to live with his only living relative, his Uncle, a secretary to the Citadel, when he had first met Noctis. It was through chance, Ignis had been exploring one of the Citadel’s gardens, while his Uncle had been off in a meeting. They had still been working out the kinks of coexisting, having never spent much time together.

His Uncle had comfortable accommodations near the Citadel and a spare room had quickly been transformed into Ignis’ own room. It lacked character, being quite plain, but this suited the boy who was still in shock over the loss of his parents and the life that he had previously known. His uncle was never unkind to him, but he was a bachelor who was married to his career and had never lived with anyone since leaving home after University. He simply didn’t know how to handle a child. It had been summer and classes were out, so Mr. Scientia had opted to bring seven-year-old Ignis with him. Ignis was very responsible for one so young; that being said, Mr. Scientia felt comfortable leaving the boy to tend to himself in the garden.

Ignis was sitting on a bench, reading a book (about Astrals) when a young, dark haired boy wandered up to him. Ignis spotted a nanny nearby who gave him a little wave, but otherwise left the two to their own interactions.

“Hi, I’m Noctis. I’m four, almost five. Who are you? What’s that book about?” the boy had asked, not at all shy. He immediately climbed up the bench and sat next to Ignis, peering into the book resting on Ignis’ lap. Ignis’ eyes widened. This was the Prince of Lucis that his Uncle had spoken of. Ignis bowed his head deeply.

“I am Ignis Scientia, Your Highness. I am seven years old. I was reading a book about Astrals,” he answered in what he thought was a dignified voice. Noct had only smiled and asked him to read the book a loud so that they could both follow along. About an hour later, Mr. Scientia came to collect his nephew and was surprised to see him reading with the Prince. Ignis had been explaining the lore to the Prince who was eagerly listening. Noctis became most upset when Mr. Scientia said that they had to run along.

Apparently, the very next day, King Regis called Mr. Scientia to his study and asked if Ignis would be willing to undertake special schooling so that he may become Noct’s Personal Advisor and Chamberlain. His Uncle had quickly accepted the honor on behalf of Ignis and Ignis found that he did not mind once he learned the news. Looking after Noctis and being so busy with his own education allowed Ignis to overcome the grief of his dead parents and transfer his love to the younger boy.

The two had gone through so much together, including the fall out of Noct’s attack by a daemon. That’s when Noctis’ once outgoing behavior did a 180 and he grew forlorn and sulky. But Ignis never left his side through any of it, even if he couldn’t make the Prince smile like he used to. Like the way Prompto could now. Ignis was man enough to admit that Prompto had stirred some jealousy in his heart at first, now being second as confidant, and second as closest friend. But Ignis loved Noctis way too much to not get over it. Prompto honestly had been a blessing. It had been too long since anyone had seen Noctis happy, and all those closest to him (Gladio, Regis, and himself) had noticed the difference once the awkward blond boy entered the Prince's life.

Ignis knew in his heart that even though Noctis and Prompto’s relationship was something that shouldn’t be allowed, he wouldn’t really be able to oppose it. At the end of the day he was supposed to advise Noctis, but he couldn’t force him to take said advice. And he also wanted his brother to stay happy. He didn’t want to return to those dark years of post-daemon attack. Noctis deserved some light in his life. It was bad enough that Ignis had practically raised him single handedly. Honestly, he was but two-years older than the Prince! Babies raising babies.

So Ignis had decided at the literal last minute on the morning of the confrontation, that he would be Noctis’ brother first and his Advisor second, Astrals help him if King Regis ever found out. It wasn’t that big of a surprise when he saw himself caving. When it came to Noctis, well he always did. And as Noctis had said entirely serious, he was in love.

Ignis sighed when he thought about Noctis being in love. Ignis himself had never had the opportunity. Though he had spent some time with a few girls throughout his life, he really just dabbled in a series of one-night-stands at most. His duties were extensive, and nothing could ever come before Noctis. It was a lot to ask of a partner. He didn’t blame Noctis for this, he had known that his career would lead to sacrifice, but at the age of twenty, he was beginning to see that once Noctis had his own family, Ignis would have even less with the Prince. Maybe a real relationship would be achievable in the future.

Ignis could understand why the Prince would fall in love with Prompto, of all people. Prompto was attractive, interested in videogames, the same age, kind, totally submissive to Noct’s whims, and had an optimistic attitude about life. Probably learning a bit about each other’s pasts and loneliness had no doubt brought them closer as well. It was just that Ignis had never thought that Noctis was gay.

“I don’t know, maybe he’s not. He said he’s only ever liked chicks before. Maybe it really is just Prompto for him,” Gladio had told him over the phone after the Shield had his own confrontation with Noct. Either way, as Ignis had told the two, he didn’t mind their sexuality so much as their discretion. If they were to not get caught in this scandal, then they needed to be one hundred percent on the same page here. It had been some time since Ignis had gotten in trouble because of the Prince (lots of sneaking out of the Citadel in the early teenage years), he wasn’t in a hurry to do it again. That and he wasn’t going to clean up any bodily fluid messes anymore! He absolutely drew the line there!

So Ignis stared at the pair who had finally stopped the awful singing. They still sat on the carpet, Prompto with his back leaning against Noct’s chest, in between his legs. Prompto’s head was angled back as they shared a slow, sweet kiss. Ignis wondered where Noctis had learned to be so sensual. Growing up, Noctis certainly didn’t have a lot of physical contact with anybody. However, seeing the two teens together now that their cover was blown, one wouldn’t think that either had ever been touch deprived.

That was another awkward thing to observe. He assumed that once the air had cleared, they would have been too embarrassed to show intimacy in front of him. That couldn’t have been further from the truth. Prompto originally seemed to have the good graces to be embarrassed to do more than sit next to Noctis in front of him. Noct didn’t seem to have any reservations.

“I bet if Prompto was a girl you wouldn’t care,” Noct had accused when Ignis mentioned it.

“That’s ridiculous. I would still be uncomfortable, no matter who’s throat you were shoving your tongue down,” Ignis countered. Noct merely shrugged, knowing full well that Ignis couldn’t really make him stop. Once Ignis had stopped reacting, the displays had become a bit more PG-13. A loud knock announced Gladio and gave Ignis a much appreciated out to the current show.

“Allow me,” he muttered sarcastically to deafened ears. It wasn’t with the best mood that Ignis ungraciously yanked the door open, causing Gladio’s eyebrows to raise. “Maybe you can pry them apart!” Ignis barked as a greeting. Gladio’s surprise quickly transformed into amusement.

“Ah, don’t let them get you down, Iggy. You said it yourself, this is their home and the only the place where they can be themselves. So, I guess we suffer,” Gladio answered, carrying a customary black bag of beer. “Besides, we’re playing games and stuff. Eventually they will have to stop making out and come up for air,” Gladio joked. Ignis just hurried back to the kitchen where his sauce was boiling all over the stovetop.

“Good evening Your Highness and Princess!” Gladio called as he put the beer in the fridge.

“Hey!” Prompto called angrily. Ignis smiled. Gladio was good. He’d been here five seconds and the two had sprung apart as if their skin were scalding hot. “Just cos he’s a Prince does not make me a Princess!” Prompto further protested.

“Well I don’t know about that. You are awful pretty,” Gladio teased, making his way over to the two boys who were now moping on the carpet. Well Noct wasn’t so much, instead kind of smiling behind his boyfriend’s back. Gladio sent him a wink. “Dinner almost done, Iggy?” Gladio asked.

“Ten more minutes,” Ignis called from the kitchen, lowering the temperature of the sauce. It had been a close call on burning as his concentration just wasn’t where it should have been.

“Whaddya punk asses do today?” Gladio asked the teens.

“Not too much. Iggy dragged us to the tailor to get measured for Ice Festival outfits and then we’ve just been kind of hanging out around here,” Noct answered.

“The Festival is coming up, huh? Too bad we’re stuck going to the one at the Citadel. I’ve been to the one in the city a few times, they’re pretty fun,” Gladio shared.

“Well I haven’t been to either one, so I’m happy no matter what,” Prompto said with a smile, apparently forgetting that he was annoyed at the “princess” comment. “But the outfit is a bit intimidating. Not to mention like a million Lucians…”

“I already told you, I’m paying for yours and you are not getting out of it. So chill out about the price,” Noct interrupted with determination. Prompto’s frown suggested that he was not entirely convinced.

“It’s very admirable to not accept handouts, Prompto. However, if you are set on joining Noctis at these sorts of functions, well the cost will be a factor. You may as well accept Noctis’ offer of payment. You deserve it. Think of all the times Noctis made it to class only because you dragged him out of bed,” Ignis stated. Noct gave a small laugh.

“Oh, come on! I’m not that bad!” he protested, but three pairs of eyes looking at him suggested otherwise. “Whatever.”

“Well either way,” Ignis continued. “It’s not as if the palace celebration isn’t fun…” Ignis tried to defend but came to a halt at Noctis’ expressively rolled blue eyes.

“It’s dead fucking boring, Prom. First, there’s this long service in the Chapel. Then we assemble in the Hall where dad has to give the same ‘this year’s blessings’ speech. Then there’s stuffy people with stuffy dancing and stuffy conversation with stuffy nobles. The foods okay though, at least ever since dad let Ignis take over the menu and like organize it,” Noct explained dramatically. Prompto smiled, clearly amused at Noctis’ exaggerated suffering.

“Well I’m sure that’s all dreadful for you, but I’ve been looking forward to seeing the Citadel’s Chapel for a while now. It’s even in my Art History book, hold on!” Prompto declared, easily jumping off the carpet and sprinting to his bedroom. He returned quickly, dropping a thick textbook onto the carpet. Even from across the kitchen, Ignis could spot the hot pink “used” sticker on the spine. Prompto quickly examined several pages that he had bookmarked with sticky notes.

“See!” he said, gesturing the open book to Noct and Gladio. “It’s gorgeous! Look at those stained-glass windows. They date back to the twenty-third King of Lucis. And the buttresses. You can’t find architecture like that anywhere else in Lucis. You have to go all the way to Accordo to see stuff like that,” Prompto explained with excitement, his voice raising an octave or two, as he pointed to the high quality photos that laid across the page. Ignis smirked.

He supposed that he felt somewhere in between worlds when it came to the men before him. Noctis and Gladiolus were born into noble families and had always been privileged with wealth and status. It’s not that they did not appreciate the finer things in life that lay at their feet; they simply did not know of life without them.

Ignis’ family had not been from Insomnia. The last few generations had hailed from the Cleigne Region and until his Uncle, had not any connections with the Royal Family at all. So sure, at a young age, Ignis had been singled out and admitted into the inner circles because of his role to Noctis, but it had not always been an easy transition. Many a royal cousin had been displeased when a commoner, as he, was allowed into the special education program. Many a Baroness and Duke were irritated that he was confidant to the Prince, instead of their prestigious, noble, offspring.

So Ignis was sympathetic to Prompto’s eagerness and nervousness when it came to seeing more of the Royals and their lifestyles. He’d been in those shoes, though it were long ago. As Ignis suspected, Noctis was not able to comprehend this.

“Well if you wanted to see the Chapel why didn’t you just say so? I could have taken you,” Noct stated, seemingly confused. Gladio laughed.

“Yeah, I could show you all the best places to take a nap in there without being caught,” the Shield joked (except Ignis knew there was some merit in that statement, having kicked the larger man in the shins on several occasion to wake him up from said naps).

“Well, if you read here, only those of noble birth or in servitude to the House of Lucis Caelum are allowed to enter. And photography is absolutely forbidden. All these pictures are courtesy of your grandfather, King Mor, apparently,” Prompto explained while skimming through the text. It was all said without any self-pity, without any fishing for compliments or denials. Prompto clearly believed that he was not worthy enough to be a part of that world. And in all honesty, just like Ignis (before he had become official Crownsguard a few years ago), he didn’t belong in that society.

Ignis saw the Prince’s jaw clench and his blue eyes narrow. Noct was always so obvious when he was upset, and nothing set him off quicker than Prompto putting himself down (and having to wake up early, of course). “Just stop it. If I say that you can see the Chapel, then you can see the fucking Chapel. Stop putting yourself down all of the time,” Noct ground out, predictably enough. Prompto’s eyes had widened when he heard Noct’s tone and immediately shifted his gaze up from his textbook. Ignis could actually see Prompto thinking about how he could diffuse the situation, always putting his happiness aside for the Prince’s. Another thing Ignis could totally relate to.

“Prompto, can you come here? I need another set of hands,” Ignis called, feeling bad for the younger man. Prompto nervously licked his lips before rising from the carpet.

“Sure thing, Iggy,” he said in a fake cheerful voice. When Prompto had his back turned to the Prince and his Shield, Gladio wasted no time in smacking Noct against the back of his pouty head. Noct glared but said nothing.

“I want some air. You too? Great!” Gladio stated to himself and dragged Noct with him out to the balcony, closing the door behind them.

“Here, stir the sauce while I drain the noodles,” Ignis ordered, though not impolitely. Prompto was quick to obey, though Ignis could clearly see the slight pout to the Blonde’s lips. He looked like a fucking cherub that way. Ignis could defiantly see why Noct was interested in him. Ignis kindly squeezed Prompto’s shoulder before grabbing the hot pot of boiling water and heading to the sink.

“Don’t let him get you down. Noct has gotten away with his selfish behavior for far too long. But I must say that I agree with him somewhat. You should rate yourself higher than having to put up with his bullshit tantrums. You are better than that, Prompto,” Ignis warned as the steam from the water fogged up his glasses.

“Hi pot, my name’s kettle,” Prompto wryly responded with a bitter smile. Ignis scoffed at his witty accusation.

“Alright, you’re right, I allow Noctis to treat me like shit at times too. But I am his sworn servant and you are his best friend and boyfriend. You are allowing yourself to be subjected to that behavior needlessly,” Ignis clarified. Prompto sighed as he spun lazy circles in the red sauce.

“Not really. If I lose Noctis I have nothing. So sometimes I just deal with it. I mean he’s the Prince. Princes can be douche bags. I know he doesn’t mean it. And I wasn’t even trying to put myself down. I am a commoner. I mean, yeah, sometimes being around you guys, I really feel it, you know? But I’m not necessarily ashamed of it. I just feel alone sometimes. Outnumbered,” Prompto confessed. Ignis had returned the noodles to the pot and faced Prompto. He kindly placed a hand on his shoulder and another under his jaw, forcing Prompto to look up at him. The lavender eyes widened at the touch and a pink blush rose in the boy’s cheeks.

“You forget Prompto Argentum, I too am a commoner. And so is Cor Leonis. Outnumbered? There are less than ten living members in the Lucis Caelum line, most several times removed, only five in the Amicitia line. Two in the Nox Fleuret. We populate the world. We are the majority. Without us, they would have nothing,” Ignis stated with passion. Prompto laughed.

“Yeah except for a giant fucking crystal that grants them awesome magic and the whole communion with Astrals part. Oh, and a fuck ton of wealth,” Prompto said, still laughing. Ignis was glad that he had managed to cheer up the Blond.

“Well yes, except for all of that. But who cares about things like that when you have no one to share it with?” A loudly cleared throat caused Ignis and Prompto to dart their heads quickly in the direction of the balcony from where Noct glared. Prompto laughed harder as Ignis playfully patted the Blonde’s cheek before taking over the sauce. Before Noct could sink further into a shit mood, his giant Shield that stood behind him, pushed the Prince forward. Noct stumbled into the dining room as Prompto walked up to him. Ignis watched them meet eyes, Prompto quite neutrally, Noctis quite guilty.

“I’m sorry, Prom,” the Prince mumbled. Prompto simply walked into his Prince and found his waiting arms wrap around him.

“S’kay. I wasn’t trying to annoy you,” Prompto said as he leaned his face against Noct’s shoulder.

“I know,” Noct answered.

“Great! You’re sorry, he forgives you, can we please fucking eat and drink now?” Gladio roared, annoyed with the kids obviously.

“If you’d set the table then we could,” Ignis said, not enjoying Gladio’s roaring voice indoors. Noise complaints were the last thing he wished to deal with.

“I thought you’d never ask,” the Shield sarcastically drawled. “By the by, you’re not also falling for Blondie too, are you?” Gladio asked with a smirk as he elbowed Ignis in the side. Ignis took his turn to roll expressive green eyes.

“Compassion and adoration are two different things. I’d have expected you to pick that up from one of your trashy novels by now,” Ignis attacked, finding Gladio’s question absolutely asinine.

“Oh, so defensive!” Gladio accused, pulling four deep bowls down from the cupboard. Ignis frowned.

“What? Somebody jealous?” he teased with venom. Gladio offered a startling white toothy grin.

“It’s chicks for both of us, but if it had to be a dude, then it’d be you for sure, Ig,” Gladio said batting his eyelashes ridiculously. Ignis snorted.

“You are so idiotic,” was all he could find himself to state, blushing, nonetheless.

“I love you too, Ig,” Gladio laughed and smacked him on his ass. Ignis shook his head. Noctis coming out was certainly making everyone a bit too handsy in his opinion.

As per usual, all arguments were put aside so that they could all gobble up their food. Gladio distributed the beers and they all enjoyed a nice warm meal to ward off the chilly evening. Soon Prompto had turned his music back on shuffle and the table was cleared off as they pulled out a new card game that Gladio brought along called Exploding Kittens. It was a fast-paced game that seemed even more fun perhaps since they were all buzzing quite nicely. They called it quits after the fifth round, Ignis winning twice and everyone else once.

“Hey! I know this song!” Gladio announced as a new song started on the computer. Prompto flushed. “I didn’t know that you listened to oldies, Blondie,” Gladio said happily. Prompto looked nervous.

“Oh, well they play a cover of this song at my work and well I thought it wasn’t too bad,” he confessed. Ignis sensed there was more to it than he was stating. Since Prompto was tipsy, he knew that he could pry the details out of him easily enough.

“It’s quite a lovely tune. A good love song,” Ignis added, sharing a knowing look with Gladio who grinned.

“Okay! So, whatever, it reminded me of Noct! But like before we were even dating. Like I would always stand by him, no matter what. I can play this on bass,” Prompto blurted out with practically no prodding. The three other men laughed at him.

“Let’s hope you never get interrogated,” Gladio laughed as he picked Prompto’s bass off from the floor. “Alright, let’s hear it,” he ordered, handing the Blond his instrument. Prompto stuck his nose in the air as he scooted his chair back to give himself space. He accepted the bass proudly.

“Gladio, start it from the top!” he ordered the Shield. It was probably the only thing Gladio had ever been compliant over, but he didn’t seem to mind, more than likely just as buzzed as the others Ignis decided.

When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we’ll see…

Ignis couldn’t help but smile as he watched Prompto pluck the bass strings with ease. The Blonde’s eyes were closed as he gently swayed along with some unheard metronome that the others were oblivious to.

No I won’t be afraid, oh I won’t be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me. So darlin’, darlin’ stand by me. Oh, stand by me. Stand, stand by me. Stand by me.

Gladio was humming along at that point and doing a much finer job then the other two young men had done with their singing earlier. Prompto seemed completely spaced out in the song, and Noctis seemed entranced with his boyfriend. It was clear that he had eyes only for him in that moment and Ignis smiled all the larger. It was bloody precious.

When the song ended, Gladio actually clapped, so Ignis joined in, deciding that it had indeed been a job well done. Noct looked very bashful as did Prompto. Ignis was surprised they hadn’t rushed to one another all cheesy like—after all they had been hanging off one another that afternoon.

“That was really good. Too bad you hadn’t thought to subject me to this earlier rather than that other song,” Ignis teased. Prompto looked shy. Ignis could guess that this song had much more heartfelt meaning to him, thus it wasn’t something he’d casually play for no reason. Only for someone that he loved, Ignis thought. The good feeling was surrendering to his doubts and he hated himself for it. How were these two idiots going to end their romance when the time came? It was so clear how in love they were. How could one just stop being in love?

The remainder of the evening was uneventful. They watched a comedy, all crammed together on the couch, chugging back the rest of the beers, and eating chips. Noct and Prompto naturally sat next to one another, holding hands, and the Shield and the Advisor said nothing.

***

“So, what was the deal with Ignis touching your face?” Noctis asked, staring neutrally at his boyfriend. Prompto had been rather expecting this question for some time now. It was really late night—or early morning, depending on how one looked on it. Three in the morning had both young men tucked up snug in Noct’s bed, looking at one another in the dim bedroom light. Gladiolus and Ignis had left about thirty minutes prior, once they had sobered up, and the remaining two of the party decided to call it quits as well.

Prompto had seen Noct’s livid face earlier when he’d come back inside from his “time out” with Gladio on the balcony. Though Prompto knew without a doubt that Ignis had been doing nothing more than comforting him, it had still been a bit unusual for the Prince’s Advisor to touch him. But Prompto knew that it meant nothing in a romantic sense. He felt like deep down Noct did as well, but he had something of a jealous behavior when it came to Prompto.

“I think he was going for comforting,” Prompto said, knowing that no matter what he said, Noct was going to think whatever he wanted to. Noct had no problem staring into his lavender eyes in perfect silence, weighing his words and expressions. Eventually he seemed to have evaluated the situation as harmless. He let out a heavy sigh and shot Prompto a small frown.

“Well you’re mine, so that’s hands off for everyone else,” Noct said in his teasing voice. Prompto knew that he was being one-hundred percent serious though. He rose an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend in a way that suggested how ridiculous he was being.

“Really Noct? Should I get your permission to spar with Gladio or hug Cor while I’m at it?” he questioned. Noct smiled wide with a nod.

“Yeah. And at work, I don’t want you taking a break with any of your coworkers. Maybe online classes only would be a good idea as well,” Noct retorted, playing along. They both started laughing at that. Prompto playfully pushed Noct’s chest back with his hand (he loved having an excuse to touch his chest).

“Well I have very exacting standards, only Princes of the House Lucis Caelum will do. Seriously though, I’m not going anywhere. Even if hell froze over and Ignis became gay and I somehow attracted his interest, you’re all there is for me. Imma be ever at your side,” Prompto explained with sincerity. Noct finally allowed an actual smile to grace his lips before pressing them against the Blonde’s.

“Sometimes I just feel like you’re gonna realize that I’m no one special after all. Prince or not, I just don’t have that much going for me,” Noct said, avoiding Prompto’s eyes. Prompto smiled gently and shook his head no.

“Come on, babe, there’s only enough room for one insecure dude in this relationship, and it’s me,” he gently teased. “I’m drawn to you, Noct, like a moth to flame. The way we click, the way that I’m comfortable around you. The way you…love me. No one has ever loved me before. I’ve never meant anything to anybody. Just you. I could never forget that, and I never will,” Prompto said.

“Well I love you most, but the other’s care about you too! Ignis was willing to get chewed out by me just to comfort you, not to mention all the cleaning and cooking he does for you too. Gladio is always trying to help you become stronger and complimenting your art. My dad is always asking about you, making sure that I’m being a good friend. Iris thinks you’re like so cool. Even Luna remembered to send you something for your birthday. And Cor, come on! The Immortal isolates himself from anyone unless he’s duty-bound to them. He’s practically like your distant Uncle. That’s got to count for something,”

Prompto’s eyes were shinning from tears that had not spilled over. “Okay maybe you’ve got a point with Cor,” Prompto said with a wink. “But the others, Noctis, they’re only in my life because of you. So even when things have to end, I will still be by your side because you’ve given me so much. It doesn’t matter who else I meet in life, I’m hooked on you,” Prompto said. Noct scooped him up in his arms and laid his head on top of his golden mane.

“Can I ask you something kind of personal though?” Noct asked after a few minutes of dreamy silence.

“Hmm?” Prompto hummed into Noct’s chest while slowly rubbing his toned stomach over and over.

“So, are you like into other guys?” Noct asked. Even though the question was somewhat ambiguous, Prompto understood what he meant by it. It was easier to answer with his face nudged into the crook of Noct’s neck.

“Well I think you’re the first guy I ever crushed on, but when I decided that I had a snowball’s chance in hell with you, I guess I started looking at some other guys. Admittedly, they all resembled you in some way or another though,” Prompto sheepishly confessed. Luckily, Noctis didn’t go back into his jealous rampage.

“Why?” Prompto inquired when Noct remained silent. The Prince began to lazily pet his hair, which Prompto had become rather fond of and was unable to prevent himself from leaning into his touch.

“I don’t know. I was just wondering if you were ever into Ignis or Gladio,” the Prince answered. Prompto’s head shot up.

“What?!” Prompto questioned in a scandalous voice. Noct grinned sheepishly and merely shrugged his shoulders. “Uh you’re gonna have to explain yourself here a bit more,” Prompto demanded. Noct continued to smile

“Well I don’t know. I guess they’re both good looking in their own ways. They’re not that much older than us. You always seem to have a good time when they’re around. I guess it just made me wonder if you like other guys or what the deal is with you,” Noct said with little tact. Prompto snorted loudly through his nose, once again finding Noct’s thought process to be ridiculous.

“Sure, they’re both kinda hot. But dude! They’re like my brothers, you know?”

“Yes, I do know.”

“Besides, I don’t really look at people anymore. You’re more than enough for me. Sometimes I still can’t believe that I’m actually dating you. It doesn’t get better than this,” Prompto added. “What about you? Are you into other guys?” Noct looked at him in quiet speculation.

“Nah, I don’t think so. I mean I can admit if a guy’s good looking, but you’re the only one that I ever felt attracted to,” Noct answered. “To be honest, it’s a bit the same with women for me too. I may appreciate their beauty and all, but when it comes down to it, the ones that I’ve ever really crushed on were the ones that I could make an emotional connection to,” Noct furthered.

“So, like just Luna then?” Prompto laughed. Noct blushed a bit but nodded yes.

“Those feelings I had for her are gone though. Honestly, she’s like a sister to me. I would feel as weird as getting involved with Ignis or Gladio,” Noct said. Prompto looked thoughtfully at his boyfriend.

“Maybe you’re demi-sexual,” he suggested.

“What the hell is that?”

“Kinda what you described. Demi-sexual is like you only feel sexual attraction to somebody that you have an emotional attraction to or something. I don’t know, it’s hard to explain,” Prompto failed to explain in a voice somewhat scratchy from overuse in the day. Noct just shrugged.

“I don’t really know. All I know is that I love you and that’s all that concerns me,” Noct replied, causing Prompto’s eyes to return to dreaminess with a dopey smile on his face. Prompto gently kissed his boyfriend.

“Sometimes you can be so sweet,” Prompto told Noct, giddy with love.

“Only sometimes?” Noct mock whined, sticking out his bottom lip.

“Definitely. The rest of the time you’re a confrontational, mopey nightmare,” Prompto answered with a smirk. The Prince retaliated by lifting his pillow and shoving it into the Blonde’s face.

“Thanks a lot, Prom. I say that I love you and you tell me I’m a nightmare,” Noct complained light heartedly.

“Just keeping you honest,” Prompto said with a toothy smile, launching Noct’s pillow back at him. Noct just huffed in fake annoyance and turned off the lamp. “Too moody to put out?” Prompto asked, pinching Noct in what turned out to be his side (it was too dark to see now).

“Nah, too tired. Night, Prom.”

“Night, Noct.”

***

Noct wasn’t sure if it was because the last discussion Prompto and he had mentioned the word “nightmare", but Noct did in fact have a nightmare that night. He saw his father’s Wall slowly breaking apart, from the top downwards, like little panels of crystal slowly falling. It would have been beautiful if the repercussions weren’t so terrible. The sky was on fire all around and Noct was trying to get back into the city, he wasn't even sure why he was outside of it. Every time he got close, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto held him back. He kept questioning them, demanding that they let him through, knowing that if the Wall were breaking, then his dad needed his help. However, the three men would not let him pass, nor would they speak to him.

As the Wall fully collapsed, the sun set, and hordes of daemons rushed into the city. He could hear citizens screaming wildly into the night, the sounds of their pain soon indistinguishable from the haunting howls and cries of the daemons themselves. Cor slowly came out from one of the gates. He sauntered up to Noctis and then passed him the Ring of Lucii. “Your father is dead. The Oracle is dead. If you had done your duty, the city would still stand. This is the end of Lucis, the end of Light.”

Noct shot up from the nightmare covered in sweat. Prompto was lightly snoring next to him, somehow able to sleep through the movements, but Noctis was happy for it. He had tears streaming down his face and he could feel one of his migraines setting in. Sudden weight on the bed startled him, but as his eyes adjusted to the early morning dawn, he could make out the shape and color of Carbuncle.

“Hey, it’s been awhile,” Noct said and immediately burst into sobs. Carbuncle’s foxlike figure quickly jumped into his arms and mewed softly, rubbing his ruby encrusted forehead against Noct’s cheek. Noct couldn’t even remember the last time he’d seen Carbuncle, but while it did lend him a much-needed dose of comfort, the demigod could not dispel the deep sense of foreboding in his heart. Noctis had the feeling that this had not been a dream, but a foretelling.

***

Noct sat in his car playing King’s Knight while waiting for Prompto to get out of work. Since classes were still out, Prompto was allowed to enjoy a few daytime shifts, like today. After he got out of work, they had to rush to the tailors to try on their suits for the Ice Festival that was in two days. Noct had been trying harder to act excited since Prompto was outright overjoyed. That being the case, it wasn’t hard for Noctis to not look at it as a major chore. Maybe it would be more fun with Prompto around?

A knocking on his tinted window broke his concentration from his mobile game and he felt embarrassed that not only had he not noticed being approached, but also that he had jumped up and nearly hit his head on the roof of the car. He frowned at Prompto, but he wouldn’t be able to tell since the window’s tint was so black. Noct turned on the auxiliary so that he could roll the window down.

“Are you out early?” he greeted somewhat grumpy from the surprise. Prompto looked like he was ignoring the frown and maintained his radiant smile.

“Nah, I came out to collect carts. Just wanted to see what you were doing in there,” he explained, shivering. Apparently, he hadn’t bother putting on his jacket before his task on hand. Noct frowned more. It wouldn’t be good for him to get a cold right before the Festival.

“I was playing games, what else?” Noct answered, holding his phone into view.

“I don’t know? I thought maybe that you waiting for me put you in a naughty mood and that you were…” Prompto stopped his story short at Noct’s scandalized face and laughed hard. Noct swatted the Blonde’s arm that rested on the door.

“Naughty, Prom. Can you get all of these in one go?” Noct asked, noticing all the shopping carts scattered around the parking lot. Was it really that hard for customers to return their shopping carts?

“Probably not. Two trips. Well I better get to it before I’m caught slacking off,” he answered with a grin. His face said that he wanted to give him a kiss, but they were in public.

“Well I can help,” Noct offered, rolling the window back up. He could see Prompto’s face shaking his head no, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want his boyfriend in the cold for longer than necessary. “You know, you should probably bring your jacket with you next time, idiot,” Noct scolded, yanking his black, leather gloves down snuggly onto his hands. Prompto rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, bet I can bring in more carts than you!” Prompto said in retaliation and ran off before Noct had time to fully process the contest. He knew that it was a stupid challenge, but—well that had never stopped either of them in the past. Dating had not stopped their competitive nature with one another. Noct ran over to a grassy median and grabbed two carts, sliding one into the other. He turned them around and saw that Prompto already had three and was running towards a fourth.

“Shit!” Noct cursed and raced over to where another two were discarded further down the parking lot. He jerked the four around rather haphazardly, it now being difficult to hold them all together and almost ran into a speeding car that laid down on the horn. Noct’s scowl could freeze ice, and the elderly man that was yelling (words Noct couldn’t hear since the windows were up) at the top of his lungs with a raised middle finger, slowly lowered it as he recognized the young monarch. Noct just stuck his nose in the air and pushed the carts towards the store.

Prompto stood by the entrance with his victorious five carts so Noct didn’t bother to race any longer.

“Did that guy almost hit you?!” Prompto asked in disbelief. Noct scoffed irritably. That was the last thing that he needed blasted all over the media.

“Some old fucker that shouldn’t be driving,” Noct responded, nose still high in the air. Prompto frowned as he pushed his burdens into the store and parked them around the right corner. Noct followed him carefully and tried to avoid looking at anybody, not wanting any attention.

“Well I guess since your ass almost got landed in the hospital, we’ll call it a draw,” Prompto compromised with a grin. Noct gave a small smile, knowing that half of his anger had been over not winning the stupid contest. “Anyway, I can go clock off now. Come with me to the break room?” Prompto suggested. Noct followed, not seeing the point of returning to the car without the Blond.

Apparently, the break room was all the way in the back, and they had nearly reached it when a voice said, “excuse me?” Noct could see Prompto’s back actually jerk in recognition of a customer needing help. Noct grinned at Prompto’s slightly hidden dismayed face. Ha!

“How can I help you?” Prompto asked with a one-hundred percent fake helpful tone. Noct wanted to laugh in his face, it only occurring to him now that he’d never actually seen Prompto in a work environment before. A lady in maybe her thirties held a baby in her arms and had a toddler hugging one of her legs.

“Where do you keep your foam?” she asked, looking rather impatient. Since Noct knew his boyfriend, he could see the irritation in his boyfriend’s eyes, but he doubted the customer could, or whether see would even care if she did.

“What kind? Styrofoam? Craft foam? Pillow foam?” the Blond forced out pleasantly. Noct found himself baffled that there were so many kinds of foam.

“I don’t know, the kind you use for flowers,” the lady said in clipped tones.

“Wet foam. That’s up front in the middle aisle 102,” Prompto answered, ignoring her tone. Without thanking him, she turned around and slowly walked in the given direction, the small toddler still clutching her leg as she did.

“You’re welcome,” Prompto mumbled under his breath.

“Jeez, what a wench,” Noct accused, following his boyfriend that once again headed towards the apparent break room. Prompto shrugged.

“That was nothing. People are usually way worse than that,” he said. At a short hallway, that also had the public restrooms, was a door on the opposite side that had a sign reading “employees only”. Prompto quickly punched a four-digit number code into a silver keypad and Noct’s eyebrow rose.

“What the hell? You guys need to lock this door?” the Prince asked puzzled. Prompto nodded.

“Yeah. My manager told me that they only got the lock like last year. People kept coming in and stealing like their coats and lunches from the fridge and shit. Pretty fucked up, huh?” Prompto explained as he held the door open for Noct. Noct curiously entered the room.

It wasn’t as small as he was expecting, having a kitchenette in one corner and a wall of lockers against the other. There were also a couple of vending machines and a table in the center with some folding chairs around it. Bulletin boards covered the walls with employer information, safety posters, and numbers about things he would never understand. There was also a recognition board with a bunch of cards and photos pinned onto it.

Noct easily spotted a few pictures with Prompto in them, smiling brightly, arms casually wrapped around various coworkers. He even saw a recognition card for picking up a shift when someone had called out. Another for cleaning up a terrible mess in the bathroom. Ew.

“You never told me you were such a good worker,” Noct teased, turning to see Prompto who was standing before an open square of a locker, balling up the vest he had just removed and shoving it into the small space.

“Well that should have been a given. But thank you for your vote of confidence,” Prompto said, pretending at hurt feelings. Noct approached him with a predatory smile. No one else was in here, after all. He pushed Prompto’s pretend pouting frame into the lockers somewhat hard, but not close to any harm, and locked him in for a big kiss. Prompto didn’t protest and even gave a soft moan against his lips. “So we don’t have time to drop by the apartment?” the Blond inquired in between smacking kisses. Noct loved how he always got worked up so quickly. It was adorable.

“Nope. Got to check out our new threads and make sure our asses look good for the ball,” Noct answered huskily.

“Oh, I assure you, Your Highness, your ass looks perfect.”

“Idiot!”

The rapid sound of beeps by the door made Prompto’s eyes snap open in surprise and he pushed Noctis back away from him, looking at the door. Noct got the hint and managed to straighten his pants (that had started getting tight around the front) just before the door opened. A teenaged girl walked in on her phone waving to Prompto with a smile.

“Oh my Gods, she did not! What a slut!” the girl yelled into her phone as she walked over to a cabinet that held a computer and apparently clocked on. Prompto quickly closed and locked his locker before nervously nodding to the door, indicating that they should leave. Noct happily complied, trying not to draw attention from the loud girl, but eventually his presence revealed itself as unknown to her.

“Holy Shit! I gotta go. I’ll text you later!” the girl shouted in her phone before hanging up and walking up to Noct’s rigid form.

“You’re the Prince!” she practically screamed. Prompto looked super sympathetic and a bit nervous.

“Yeah,” Noct stupidly agreed, stepping backwards to the door.

“Oh my Gods! What are you doing here?” she demanded, super excited and sliding through her phone, no doubt to take pictures. Noct rose his hand to his face to obscure anything she might get.

“I’m here to pick up Prompto,” he said, not knowing why he was bothering to explain himself. But he didn’t want to make things harder for Prompto. The girl that had forgotten Prompto completely, turned her face to him so quickly that Noctis thought whiplash could have been possible.

“You know Prince Noctis? Why didn’t you ever tell me? I would love to hang out with him!” She demanded, instantly mad at the slight. Why indeed? Noct thought sarcastically.

“Well he’s always busy, Alex. In fact, we’re running late. See ya!” he explained casually and grabbed Noct by the wrist and dragged him out of the break room. He looked at him as soon as they cleared the door.

“Sorry dude! Alex is like the worst. Let’s get out of here,” he suggested, dropping Noct’s wrist and pulling on his jacket.

“Yeah,” Noct agreed with a sigh. It’s not as if he never went into society, but Noct usually stuck to a few well-chosen places. The Arcade, a few cafes, a few diners. The owners and staff were used to his presence and were even in the habit of sitting him in secluded areas or helping push back other patrons when they lingered around him too long. But going to new places was often a nightmare.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto repeated looking worried. Noct flashed him a smile. Prompto knew his feelings in these situations. It was hardly the first awkward encounter in their three-years of knowing one another.

“Don’t worry about it. Why are you stopping?” Prompto was waiting at an empty register.

“I gotta get a bag check before I can leave.”

“But you don’t have a bag?”

“I know. But they have to check my jacket,” Prompto explained. “You can wait in the car. It’ll be just a minute,” Prompto offered. Noct just stood beside him. There was no point in leaving him behind now.

The manager that Noct had encountered months ago eventually came up, holding the earpiece in her ear like she was having a hard time hearing something. She looked up to Prompto and the Prince and her eyes temporary widened.

“Ah, now I see what Alex is screaming about on the radio,” she said with little expression. “Your Highness,” she greeted with a slight head bow.

“Heya,” Noct lamely greeted. Prompto held his arms out straight, very dramatically, and his manager’s face spilt into a smile.

“Prompto, you’re so stupid,” she said without any bite. However, that did not stop her from gently patting on his coat pockets. “Keys and a phone. Alright, you’re good to go, kiddo. See you next week,” she said waving them bye. They made it to the car without further incident.

“So, they think that you guys steal?” Noct asked, starting up the car and adjusting the heat.

“Well it’s more like to keep us honest. We’re a high shrink store so it’s mandatory,” Prompto said, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

“Shrink?”

“It’s like the losses a company had throughout the year. It’s internal theft, external theft, damages, and any other unaccounted-for financial loss. We get so much external theft and that’s why we’re high shrink,” Prompto absently explained, already messing with the mp3 player plugged into the console.

“Wow. What’s a lot?” Noct asked, strangely interested.

“Above 2.5 percent of sales,” Prompto chimed in, obviously being an attentive employee as he had been an attentive student.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Noct answered surprised. Prompto shrugged.

“It’s 2.5 to get on the list. I think we’re closer to 3 percent. So, if we put it in numbers, let’s say my store makes three million a year, that would be 90 thousand Lucians unaccounted for,” Prompto wisely pointed out as he punched in numbers on his phone calculator. Noct whistled.

“Nothing like numbers to put something into perspective,” Noct speculated.

“For real. That’s why I get so frustrated with the fucking shoplifters! I have to admit that sometimes I wish they would start something with me. I’ve been improving in the self-defense classes pretty nicely. I’d like to show those mother fuckers a few moves,” Prompto said as he scrolled through his phone. Noct, who was at a stop light, furrowed his brow.

“Please don’t tell me that you would put yourself at risk to prevent the theft of Styrofoam!” Noct pleaded seriously. His tone caught Prompto’s attention and lavender eyes locked onto his blues.

“I’m not. And it’s not the foam that they steal. It’s the jewelry making supplies and the markers and gel pens, 50 Lucian paint brushes and shit. Anything small with a high price. It’s not like these junkies are armed or anything. I’d be fine,” Prompto said a bit defensively. It was true that Prompto had come a long way since he’d been sparring with Gladio and the Crownsguard, but that didn’t change the fact that he was still a thin teenager.

“I don’t doubt your skill, but you don’t know that they’re unarmed. You said it yourself, they’re junkies. Junkies are highly unpredictable,” Noct scolded. Prompto rolled his eyes.

“Well don’t worry. Nothing’s happened,” Prompto offered, but Noct got the feeling that if something did, Prompto might go for stupid bravado. Maybe Ignis or Gladio could talk some sense into him? Noct decided to drop the subject, not wanting to get in an argument when they had to be at the tailor’s together for Gods knew how long. Ignis was supposed to meet them there.

As they pulled up to the curbside of the posh tailor’s, Noctis sighed. He spent a lot of time here throughout his life, always having to be measured for some dumb suit for some dumb event. He pulled up to the curb where a valet waited. He immediately ran around to open the door for Noctis with a slight bow and a “Your Highness.” Noct gave a rigid smile as he handed over his keys and met Prompto on the sidewalk. Ignis materialized as well with a can of Ebony in hand.

“Not late, impressive,” he greeted smugly. Noct scowled at his Advisor but said nothing as he led the two teens into the shop. The door opened with a ring. Prompto fidgeted at his side, even though they had both been here just last week. He tried to look at it with eyes not used to grandeur to understand Prompto’s perspective.

The walls were decorated with vintage wallpaper, a subtle fleur delis pattern done in champagne hues. Bolts of silk framed the windows in a dusty lavender color and a crystal chandelier hung front and center. There were tall mirrors framed in gold and silver along with wooden foot stools. Overstuffed velvet couches and chairs were scattered throughout the shop in various hues, all complimenting the colors everywhere. Bolts of fabric lined one of the walls, artfully arranged by color and texture on tall wooden shelves. Soft piano played on hidden speakers and they were immediately greeted by the stereotypical tailor and his army of seamstresses.

Okay, he could see why maybe it was a little intimidating to Prompto when he usually shopped at thrift stores and got nervous at the mall.

“Your Highness, Mr. Argentum. Please head to the fitting rooms,” the short man said, gesturing to the curtains that ran across a pole towards the back of the shop. Two of the seamstresses led them to their respective rooms that already had their suits hanging up. Noct quickly stripped down once the curtain was drawn across. The sooner they could see the fit, the sooner they could poke, and prod and he could leave.

Noct was not at all surprised to see the customary black of the House Caelum. It’s all he ever wore to Royal Functions and he’d just gotten into the habit of nearly wearing it always. As usual he put on the three-piece garment. Black shirt with a black blazer on top of black slacks. Well versed in this attire, he was able to get it all on without help. He could hear Ignis asking Prompto if he needed assistance and his boyfriend admittedly answering yes. Noct smiled. That was until he saw that there was a fourth piece of clothing still hanging up. Ah, a fucking cape, gross. He growled as he buttoned the damn thing on, happy that at least the clasps were silver skulls.

Noct looked at himself in the mirror and knew that he looked good. The thing fit like a fucking glove and showed off his physique most admirably. He left the confines of the fitting room and stepped over to the seamstresses who swirled all around him, looking over every inch of his clothing with critical eyes. The tailor wore a smug smile and nodded to himself. Another job well done it would seem.

The sound of the curtain being dragged across the pole had him turn to see Prompto. Noct’s breath caught. Unlike Ignis, Gladio, himself and all the other Crownsguard attending this event, Prompto was not allowed to wear black. As a civilian, the rest of the rainbow was available and Noct admitted that he hadn’t been paying much attention a week ago when the tailor had been holding swatch after swatch against Prompto’s face.

Prompto stood up straight at Ignis’ pestering and his light gray suit straightened out perfectly over his lithe form. The shirt was a lavender that was the exact shade of his eye color, which of course made them stand out even more, and the thin tie was a darker plum. The blazer wasn’t meant to close, rather his vest was visible, snuggly clinging to his chest lined on both sides with rows of buttons and the blazer resting perfectly on his upper hips. Prompto looked into Noct’s eyes, eagerly awaiting his approval. Noct gulped and nodded his head, managing to not blush. He heard Ignis laugh softly, though he somewhat tried to hide it in a fake cough.

The seamstresses rushed to the Blond now and Noct watched as Prompto looked him over with a grin.

“Damn, Noct! You look hot!” he said, still very in character to how they had been before dating. A few of the younger seamstresses giggled at his comment.

“You look quite well yourself, Prompto. I envy that you get a say in your color palette,” Ignis sighed. Noct rolled his eyes. It was a wonder that Ignis wasn’t gay with how fashionable he liked to be.

“He’s right, you look good,” Noct said as neutrally as he could. It didn’t seem like any of the workers were on to them, so he quickly flashed Prompto a more intimate smile that caused a faint blush on his pale boyfriend’s cheeks. A few more minutes and minor tweaks allowed the three young men to finally exit the store.

“The suits will be delivered to the Citadel tomorrow. I suggest the day of the festival you arrive early to dress there. We don’t need you wrinkling up on the way over. Maybe you should just stay at the Citadel tomorrow night so that I don’t have to worry about you. It will save me time because if you don’t, then I’m going to have to pick you up after all since I can’t trust you to be on time,” Ignis complained to himself, not allowing either young man a word in edgewise. Noct shared an amused smile with Prompto. He actually hadn’t been late for anything recently.

“Okay, Iggy. We can stay the night there tomorrow if it makes you chill the fuck out. And Prompto always stayed in my room when he spent the night in high school anyway, so it won’t be weird,” Noct observed coolly. Ignis scoffed.

“Oh, it was always weird, but we just never said anything,” Ignis replied. Noct rolled his eyes as Prompto blushed.

“Uh! Whatever! It’s not like we’ve never shared a bed before! Or what about that terrible camping trip Gladio made us go on? We were all pressed up against each other in that tent,” Noct protested. Ignis merely adjusted his glasses with a stoic face.

“Oh Gods that was a rather horrible experience wasn’t it? And no need to get in a mood, Your Highness. Well we’re done here. I’ll order your room prepared and text me when you plan to come over. Maybe I can arrange dinner with His Majesty if you’d like?”

“Yes! If you can,” Noct answered immediately, always keen to see his dad if he could. He blushed a little for how quickly he had answered, but neither Prompto nor Ignis teased him.

“I’ll shall try my hardest. Well, have a good evening. You both looked very handsome. I think you will be the envy of every man there and the absolute heart break to the women. Especially if they knew…well you know,” Ignis said with a small smile. Obviously, he felt happy to know himself. Ignis couldn’t resist a one up after all.

“Alright, thanks Iggy. See you tomorrow,” Noct said as the valet brought his car up to the curb.

“Bye Ig!” Prompto called, jumping into the car. Ignis waved as his own car pulled up from behind. Noct got into his vehicle and joined traffic quickly.

“Wanna just get some take out tonight?” Noct asked, suddenly feeling tired. He had one of those long days of just waiting around which made him feel even more exhausted than when he went to the Dojo.

“Okay, but somewhere with salad as an option, gotta fit in that damn suit. There’s not a millimeter to spare in that thing,” Prompto said looking through his social media on his phone. “What the fuck?!” Prompto suddenly said angrily. Noct slammed on his brakes, not expecting the uncharacteristic outburst from Prompto.

“What?” he questioned, grinding his teeth as the person behind him honked from his break check.

“That fucking bitch,” Prompto said looking rather pale. Seeing as he was not elaborating, Noct pulled over into the nearest parking lot which happened to be a convenience store. As soon as he parked, he faced his boyfriend, impatiently waiting to be filled in. Prompto passed his phone with shaky hands.

Noct’s eyes widened. There was a picture of him and Prompto in the break room, Prompto pulling Noct by the wrist. It wasn’t super suggestive, but the caption didn’t help.

Can you believe my coworker @Quicksilv3r is friends with Prince Noctis? They must be good friends for him to drag him along like that!

Not much further in the feed was another picture of Prompto leaning on the side of Noct’s car earlier just before they had their stupid competition with the shopping carts. Prompto’s face sported a gentle smile with soft eyes. That had been from when they didn’t kiss but wanted to.

I know right?! I got this earlier when I was leaving work. Prince Noctis picks @Quicksilv3r up all of the time. I heard they went to high school together.

Another picture from high school was posted. They were in their school uniforms, arms around one another’s shoulders with heads nudging. Noct cringed.

I went to high school with them! They were like SUPER close friends. Prince Noctis didn’t talk to anyone else but @Quicksilv3r. A bunch of us always thought they were a couple.

“Oh Gods,” Noct sighed. His phone began to ring. He looked at the screen and saw Ignis’ name flashing across. Prompto sat so still and unmoving that Noct wondered if he weren’t in shock. “Hello?”

“Have you seen the bloody fucking media? I warned you, Noctis!” Ignis roared over the receiver. Noct held it further from his ear and Prompto finally moved into a cringe, clearly hearing what Ignis said. It would have been hard not to.

“Hey, calm down! Look at the pictures, we weren’t even doing anything. Just a bunch of stupid girls making trouble. If we don’t react then it shouldn’t escalate. Isn’t that what you’ve taught me?” Noctis said surprisingly calm. It was true, every time a Royal Scandal came up, Ignis and his father had always taught him to ignore it and not change his lifestyle. Tabloid trash usually blew over in a couple of weeks as it were.

“I’ll tell you to calm down when your father wants to discuss this with you!” Ignis barked back, obviously ruffled from the unplanned events. Noct rolled his eyes.

“We haven’t done anything wrong here, Ignis. So just go on as before. If my dad wants to talk, I’m still up for dinner tomorrow,” Noct stated, still not losing his cool. It seemed to make Ignis lose his even more.

“Fine, Your Highness,” the Advisor responded before hanging up. Noct sighed as he put his phone down on his lap and looked to Prompto. Prompto was still pale and on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry, Noct. I didn’t mean to cause you trouble,” Prompto apologized looking absolutely miserable. Noct frowned but pulled Prompto across the console into a hug.

“Hey, this isn’t your fault. We didn’t do anything wrong and we’ve been careful. I think even if we weren’t dating right now, the same thing was likely to happen sooner or later. And don’t listen to Ignis. Dad might get mad, but I promise it won’t be at us,” Noct soothed his boyfriend, patting his back gently. He could feel hot tears spilling into his hair. “Don’t cry, Prom! Remember how excited we were to go to the Ice Festival?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t go now. Won’t there be media there?” Prompto asked.

“You’re going. First, I want you to. Second, it’ll look like we have something to hide if you don’t. Besides, it’s only our own photographers in the hall, and then we submit to the papers. So, I’m pretty sure nothing suggestive will hit the press. Come on Prom, cheer up, please,” Noct pleaded. Prompto inhaled deeply and removed himself from the Prince, wiping his eyes quickly.

“Come on, let’s get dinner and then go home. Tomorrow will look up,” Noct said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom Prom was practicing Modest Mouse on bass and sang Nada Surf after their moment<3 and yah, I totally learned Stand By Me on bass after playing the game cos I'm that sad. It's not hard.  
> Can I just say that I totes love Nyx and feel like...he shouldn't have died? Well I mean I get it, but they made Iggy survive his wreck of a DLC. Couldn't Nyx just like lose an arm or something? Luna would still love him :)  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. I know this story will cover just about every trope out there, gomen, ne? Room mates, check. Excessive magic causes...needs, check. We'll eventually cover even more :(  
> BTW, do any of you play Final Fantasy Record Keeper? My ffxv team is amazing and I hope they add Nyx soon. Okay bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom's insecurities arise with the media scandal and Noct has to learn how to reassure his boyfriend. Luckily there's an Ice Festival to distract our boys <3

Prompto ground his teeth and tried to hold back on his tears as he scrolled down his feed endlessly. Post after post of people’s two cents and random blurry photos of the young men, over the course of their three years of knowing one another, consumed all social media this morning. Prompto wondered that they never noticed the paparazzi before, though most of the pictures looked less professional and more like the idle work of random Lucian citizens.

There had been times when Noct and Prompto had been at the arcade or walking the streets and they would see a giant camera pointed in their direction or an unexpected flash in their faces, but little ever came from it. Once they had spotted a tabloid with Noctis at the arcade on the cover (Prompto’s own form had been carefully edited out). The headline ran “Is Our Crown Prince Accepting His Role to Secure Our Future?” They had laughed about it while Noct admitted to being the source of some royal scandal at least a couple of times a year. Ignis had really been the only one upset over it, feeling like it was a direct attack to his reputation due to his being Noctis number one minder.

“Honestly, Your Highness, you should spend more time studying and less time gallivanting all of over Insomnia with Prompto,” Ignis had scolded in front of Prompto. The two had just continued to laugh.

There definitely was no laughing this time. There were just so many pictures out there on the internet, most of them from when they were younger and in high school. There were lots of them bumping shoulders, leaning heads together, Noct posing for Prompto’s pictures, arms wrapped around one another’s frames, and the one that really killed Prompto was of him smacking Noct’s ass (he honestly considered throwing himself out of the window after that one). Speculation ran both ways, but the comments hurt all the same.

“Come on, they’re totally just friends. I’m much the same with my best buds.”

“I don’t think so. Look at their eye contact. There’s definitely something there. Go to this link with interviews with their high school classmates.”

“Either way, the Prince is healthy and will be a better monarch if he is happy. Nothing else should concern us citizens.”

“A gay Prince would be the end of Lucis Caelum rule! Let the Prince be a fag! Lucis Caelum’s need to be overthrown for the terrible job they’ve done in this war!”

“That kid looks like a Nif. That’s unpatriotic of Prince Noctis.”

“Prince Noctis is unfit to be the next King. The Six look down upon homosexuality. King Regis needs to knock some sense into his boy.”

“There is nothing in the teachings that even mention sexuality of any kind you ignorant fuck. It’s about time that a monarch took the side of the LGBTQ Community! Fly your rainbow flag from the top of the Citadel Prince Noctis!”

“Not only is that kid a queer Nif, he’s a commoner. Could Prince Noctis have gotten this anymore wrong?”

“Are you guys idiots? You can’t overthrow the Lucis Caelum’s. Who would power that Wall protecting your close-minded asses? I have family on the other side of the Wall and life is no picnic there, let me tell you.”

“But that’s just the point. Only Lucis Caelum’s can sustain the Wall. If Noctis doesn’t provide offspring, what of our future generations? Happiness is great, but duty is more important.”

Prompto’s trance from his phone was broken as he could hear the front door opening and the sounds of Gladio’s booming voice and Ignis’ cultured tones carried throughout the apartment in one of their usual low-key arguments. Prompto glanced at the sleeping Noctis beside him. He appeared as peaceful as ever, his dark hair spilling into his face, shifting every now and then from his gentle breathing. Prompto carefully got out of the bed, trying to not wake Noct and quietly padded barefoot out of the room, clicking the door shut behind him.

Ignis and Gladio sat at the dining room table, a brown bag of some fast food breakfast between them. They also had a drink carrier from Ebony with steaming coffees carefully cradled inside. Gladio saw Prompto’s movement first and turned to face him.

“Man, you look like shit. I’m guessing you didn’t get a lot of sleep,” Gladio stated, not holding back on any truths. Prompto didn’t answer as he took his seat at the table. The Advisor and Shield had no qualms with openly staring at Prompto as he adjusted his chair and then sat with a lowered gaze. He couldn’t face them. A coffee being pushed across the table underneath his face forced him to look up at Ignis.

“His Majesty has ordered that His Highness and yourself be brought to the Citadel immediately for security purposes,” Ignis stated stiffly. Prompto hung his head once more and couldn’t stop the heaving sobs that soon racked his entire frame. Hot, fat tears began to stream down from his eyes, landing loudly onto the plastic lid of his coffee. He felt so wretched that he had no emotion left to be embarrassed. Prompto began to feel lightheaded and wondered if he wasn’t about to have some sort of panic attack. He could hear creaking from a chair as Gladio got up and went to him. A warm, heavy hand rubbed at his back strongly.

“Oh, come on, Blondie. It’s not that bad. Tabloid trash never lasts that long,” Gladio soothed as he alternated and rubbed at his disheveled Blond hair.

“The Royal Family has been through worse than this, though I must say this is precisely why I warned Noctis and yourself of discretion,” Ignis said but not unkindly.

“But most of the pictures were from before we were even dating or anything!” Prompto hiccupped in protest.

“Well I guess your relationship was a long time coming, because some of those are pretty convincing,” Gladio stated, once again not mincing words, but as he did it while continuing to console him, Prompto’s tired and foggy mind grew more confused. They were not yelling at him. They had brought him coffee and breakfast. The King had included him in going to the Citadel.

“Wait, so you guys don’t hate me?” Prompto asked amazed. Not only had the prospect of Noct’s and his relationship being blasted all over Eos caused his distress, the thought of finally being torn apart from Noct had been killing him. That sort of banishment would also mean the loss of Ignis and Gladio as well, who were pretty much all his closest friends.

“Of course, we don’t hate you, Prompto. That doesn’t change the fact that this scandal is a nightmare, but we don’t necessarily blame you. We know that neither Noctis nor yourself went out of your way to create this sort of public interest. But I do hope that you two have learned your lesson and realize how much you are being watched when you are out and about,” Ignis carefully explained with a gentle voice.

“We know that you’re a good kid. You won’t be getting rid of us that easily,” Gladio added, giving the younger man’s back a final clap before returning to his chair to start digging through the brown bag of breakfast sandwiches.

“And what about His Majesty?” Prompto practically whispered, but he needed to know the answer, nonetheless. Ignis and Gladio shared brief looks before Ignis finally answered.

“Well after seeing the pictures and reading some of the comments, he didn’t really say a whole lot. But I would be lying if I said that he didn’t look very closely at the photos. Like Gladio said, some of them are pretty damning, really. We could always claim them to be photo shopped or something, but well…” Ignis chose not to finish his sentence as he sipped from his coffee cup instead.

Gladio tossed a paper wrapped sandwich in Prompto’s direction and it made a strange squelching noise as it landed in front of him, causing his stomach to turn. He had absolutely no appetite. Prompto sipped from his coffee as he rubbed at his tear-streaked face with a napkin that Ignis had thoughtfully provided him.

“So, what do we do then? I told Noct that maybe I shouldn’t go to the Ice Festival,” Prompto admitted.

“In these situations, the best thing to do, and I know it’s hard, is to ignore it. Go on living naturally. Changing your habits is like admitting guilt. Besides, you looked way too good to waste that suit, Prompto,” Ignis explained with a smile. Prompto tried to laugh, but it was a pathetic sound.

“Hey,” a sleepy voice called from Noct’s doorway. The half-awake Prince walked out of his room like a zombie, one foot unsteadily in front of the other as he shamelessly scratched at his pubes from under his pajama bottoms. Ignis’ nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Hey yourself! Go wash your hands and come eat you breakfast. His Majesty wants you at the Citadel immediately,” Ignis stated with a shudder. Noct yawned loudly as he went to the kitchen and did a fast and ineffective rinsing of his hands. He then plopped down at his seat and unwrapped his waiting sandwich. His sleepy eyes slowly observed the men before him, and Prompto could see his concern when he met his own face.

“Prom…” Noct pleaded, realizing that he had been crying. Prompto shrugged and unwrapped his sandwich, the smell of melted cheese on sausage making his stomach burn.

“You should see all the shit, Noct. It’s terrible,” Prompto managed in a low voice. Noct huffed loudly through his nose as he chewed moodily.

“I don’t need to see it. I can already imagine. I’m unfit to rule. Gays are evil. The Six will smite us. We need heirs. His life isn’t his own and he just needs to be this mindless robot for us. Am I close?” Noct asked rhetorically.

“Yeah, but don’t forget that it’s not just about you. Prompto’s reputation and privacy are getting slammed out there too. And he’s not used to it,” Gladio pointed out. Noct looked at his Shield and then to Prompto.

“I’m sorry, Prom. This is pretty standard for me. I forget sometimes that you haven’t experienced it,” Noct apologized sincerely. Prompto just nodded. It’s not like he was mad at anybody at this table, but he just felt that he had been dealt a rather cruel hand. It didn’t help that what was being said was true. But they could never admit that to the public, especially now that the fall out was so crystal clear.

“Well you two should hurry up and eat. We can’t keep his Majesty waiting,” Gladio warned, crumbling up his empty wrapper and tossing it into the paper bag. Hating to waste and seem ungrateful, Prompto forced himself to start taking bites out of the greasy sandwich. About halfway through he decided it was a lost cause and threw it into the bag of garbage.

“Quickly get dressed and bring along anything you may need for the next few days,” Ignis ordered, setting the table to rights. Prompto went straight to his room and opened his closet. He blindly grabbed clothes and tossed them into a well-worn duffle bag that he’d had forever. He grabbed his camera bag and laptop as well. Rejoining the group in the living room, they left the apartment and headed to the parking garage.

“There’s Crownsguard at the front of the building. The media has been trying to get interviews with you, but His Majesty does not want you to give out comments. We brought one of the decoy cars so that we aren’t followed to the Citadel. But if for some reason some reporter catches up to us, say nothing and try to look neutral,” Ignis briefed as he and Gladio loaded the trunk of a white car with the two teen’s possessions. Prompto and Noctis entered the backseat with no comment. The Blond looked out his window, glad that it too had the customary blackout tint as any other royal car. He could feel Noctis’ eyes on him, but he didn’t turn to face him.

The entire car ride was in silence and not a very comfortable one. He could feel Noctis trying to get his attention, but it must have become obvious at some point that Prompto was ignoring him because the Prince stopped. As they pulled into the parking garage, Prompto could see Cor Leonis standing there, apparently waiting. He opened the door for Noctis as soon as the vehicle parked. Prompto slowly made his way out of his side of the car and avoided looking at the Marshall. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in that man’s eyes, not after all he’d done for him in life.

“How are you holding up?” he heard Cor’s voice and felt the familiar weight of the man’s callused hand on his shoulder. Prompto slowly looked up and was surprised to see warmth coming from the Marshall’s eyes. He looked genuinely concerned and not particularly angry.

“I guess not all that good,” Prompto admitted, glad that he at least had his crying under control at this point. Of all the people assembled, Cor was the one that he truly didn’t wish to lose face to. The man had always made Prompto feel like his success was tied to his own.

“It’s alright, Prompto. We’ll get through this. Come on, you should get some rest. We’ll move your stuff into His Highness’s room,” he kindly stated. Prompto couldn’t help but widen his eyes in surprise. He assumed that he would be stationed in the guest quarters for sure this time around.

“Uh, okay,” Prompto said without protest, not wishing to cause any other problems.

“His Majesty has requested all four of your presence for lunch at noon. In the meantime, he thought it best that Your Highness and Prompto lay low in Your Highness’ quarters. One of us will come and get you for lunch,” Cor explained as he began escorting the two teens down a series of hallways. Prompto and Noct waved bye to Ignis and Gladio and quietly followed behind Cor. Prompto still avoided Noct’s gaze, and everyone else’s for that matter. He knew that he wasn’t being paranoid when he felt the eyes of Crownsguard and Kingsglaive follow them as they walked down the corridors. Prompto just lowered his head and couldn’t be happier when they finally made it to Noctis’ old rooms.

“You won’t be disturbed until lunch by order of His Majesty. So, don’t worry about that. Maybe get some rest kid, you don’t look too hot,” Cor suggested, giving Prompto a rough pat on the back. Between the Shield and the Immortal, Prompto thought he might be bruised by the end of the day from their tough love.

“Thank you, Marshall,” Noct said since Prompto seemed to be frozen. Cor gave a curt nod and then headed out of the quarters. Prompto stared out the window that overlooked one of the gardens. The gray light above white snow gave off a bright dreariness that seemed to define his soul. Prompto suddenly felt the exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. His little sleep topped with the crying was causing a fatigue that he hadn’t felt since his younger years when he’d been in group homes.

“Prompto, talk to me,” Noct said gently behind him. Prompto could tell that Noctis was trying to be respectful by not touching him. He obviously knew that something was off since Prompto hadn’t been speaking to him for the past hour. Still, Prompto did not turn around. He kept his gaze on the snowy garden.

“Who were we kidding? Noctis, we should probably just-”

“No! Don’t even say it!” Prompto spun around at the anger in Noctis’ voice. It was so commanding and enraged, he’d never heard it from the Prince before. He’d never seen Noct with such emotion. Noct’s eyes were a hard blue and his expression was murderous. Jaws and fists were clenched as he threateningly intruded upon Prompto’s space at last.

“You said we would stick it out until I had to get married. That isn’t happening right now, and neither is our breaking up! I know you can’t see how this isn’t that big of a deal, but I swear on the Six, Prom, it will blow over without destroying too much of our lives. So, don’t even think of ending it, I won’t let you! I need you!” Noct begged and ordered. Prompto was stunned. He had never seen Noct so serious and commanding. If the subject matter had been on anything else, he could definitely see the Prince as a monarch.

“But Noct-”

“No! No argument you make will change my mind on the matter. Nothing that they say will change how I feel about you. I love you and I’m not giving you up. So, buck up, cos we’re fucking riding this out,” Noct added to Prompto’s protest. Noct then pulled Prompto into a tight hug that he could not escape, and he even stopped trying to after a couple of seconds. Slowly Prompto’s breathing evened out and he felt calm for the first time since they’d left the tailors yesterday.

“I think you should get some rest. Take a nap before lunch. It won’t be so bad, I promise. I know my dad,” Noct urged, gently pushing Prompto to the bed. Prompto blindly followed, barely remembering to remove his shoes before climbing up the couple of steps that made up the pedestal that the bed was raised on. He dove onto the bed, not at all feeling uncomfortable.

Prompto took that moment to look around the room. It looked the same as the last time he visited it about half a year ago, just before graduation. The furnishings were super dramatic in the customary Lucis black. The furniture was all heavy wood, stained black, and larger than life. This wasn’t super obvious since the room was larger than most. There was the raised bed in the center of a wall, a giant armoire off in a corner, another cabinet of some sort that held weapons, an entertainment center that use to hold all of Noct’s consoles (that were now at the apartment), a crushed, black velvet sofa. There was an assortment of posters up, most videogame related. The far wall held the door that led to the Prince’s private bathroom that was larger than Prompto’s current bedroom at the apartment.

“It’s all the same, huh?” Prompto asked. Noct looked around quickly and gave a vague smile.

“Well it’s not like I was gonna move out and my dad turn it into an exercise room or anything,” Noct joked. Prompto smiled and made eye contact with his boyfriend. Noct looked worried, but if not about the scandal what could it be? Prompto decided it was probably him.

“Hey, I’m sorry. You probably think I’ve been overreacting to this whole thing,” Prompto quietly apologized. Noct held onto his hands and gently ran his thumbs across the top of Prompto’s knuckles.

“Nah, I get it. I think the first time that I saw my face on the newspapers was when I was like eight and just went through that daemon attack. There were all these headlines speculating if my father would remarry once I had died of the star scourge. ‘There has to be an heir’ seemed to be the only concern and I just couldn’t believe that the public could be so heartless.

“I think that’s when it first occurred to me that being royalty really wasn’t what I thought it’d be. It wasn’t just riding into some battle on a golden chocobo with a giant sword and saving the people and marrying a princess. It was about self-sacrifice, complete sacrifice. It was about not being happy. I never chose to be a Prince; the Crystal chose my family and it’s something that I cannot escape.

“But anyway, after that first headline, I kind of became dead and numb to the bullshit that they’d run. I should have seen that we would eventually hit the papers. I mean before you, I never really made much of an appearance in Insomnia. And really, you’re the only one I hang out with so…” Noct trailed off.

“What are you going to tell your dad?” Prompto whispered. Noct continued to rub his knuckles but rose his blue eyes to delve into Prompto’s violets. He shrugged.

“I guess I’ll play it by ear. I mean I know that my dad will be supportive regarding this whole scandal thing, but I don’t think he can openly support our relationship. Like I really don’t think he’d care if we were together. I know it sounds stupid, but I genuinely believe that my dad just wants me to be happy. But before anyone else, my dad listens to the Crystal and the Astrals. So, if there is some obscure prophecy that prohibits me from being in a relationship before I get married, then he might have something to say. Otherwise, meh,” Noct answered.

“And I mean, no matter what he does say, well I’m still in it for the long haul,” Noct said. Prompto thought he was being incredibly cheesy but couldn’t help but smile. “So, stop trying to break up with me. You’re not allowed to. I mean unless your feelings have changed,” Noct said the last part rather seriously. Ah, maybe that’s what he was worried about.

“It’s not like I want to end our relationship. These past months have been the best in my life. I’m really happy. Sometimes I think it’s crazy how easy and natural it feels living with you. I mean even when we’re busy with classes and I’m running off to work and you here, or we’re training with Gladio, it’s almost like being an adult. I can imagine us getting older together, making a life together.

“But it’s dumb. It’s a stupid dumb fantasy. I’m gonna have to give you up. I’m gonna have to watch you get married and have babies. And you’re a great guy Noct, so I know eventually you will fall in love with your Queen. And I wasn’t lying, I won’t bail out on your life. I’ll still be around when you want me to be. But it’s going to be hard. So, I admit that sometimes I do think maybe we should quit while we’re ahead. I mean if we’ve only been together for like only two-ish months now, how much harder will this be in a year or years? How am I ever going to fall out of love with you?” Prompto confessed, tears streaming down his face. Noct’s eyes were shinning with held back tears. He was gripping Prompto’s hands hard now, but he didn’t let them go.

“I know that I am being selfish. And really, I can’t tell you that you can’t end us, even if I am a Prince,” Noct laughed momentarily though his voice was husky from emotion. “But Prompto, please don’t end this. This is probably going to be the best time of my life. All my time with you is. I mean, I’m gonna get weak when I take over the Ring of Lucii. I’m going to have to marry someone that I don’t love. I won’t be able to travel anywhere unless there’s a political agenda involved. And I’m going to die young. Once I become King, it will be a steady decline. I want to live up now. And I want to do it with you. But you are free to make your choice,” Noct finished, his tears falling down his face now. Prompto felt so drained and so wretched. His mission in life after all was to keep Noctis happy. Prompto leaned in and pulled Noct into a kiss. Noct didn’t resist and pressed against Prompto eagerly.

It wasn’t very long before they were both laying across the bed making out. Eventually Prompto pushed Noct away.

“I’m sorry, Noct. I’ll stick it out with you. If you have to suffer, then I’ll suffer with you. I owe you so much. And you’re better than what destiny chose for you,” Prompto said seriously. Noct frowned.

“I hate myself. So many people have to give up their lives for me. But I don’t think I could do it without you and Ignis and Gladio. The future terrifies me,” Noct said honestly. Prompto frowned as well.

“Well yeah, maybe we are tied to you and limited on life options because of it but considering that you are doing the same for all of Lucis, well someone’s gotta be here to support you. Forgive me my moment of weakness. I’m a shitty boyfriend,” Prompto confessed.

“No more than I am. I should have realized that this whole social media thing was more devastating to you since you’ve never experienced it before. But hey, we’re new to this. Guess we’ll just have to get better, right? Communication or whatever Ignis would say?” Noct retorted. Prompto smiled.

“You know Noct if you ever need to talk to me about anything, I’m here, okay? I know that you have a lot on your plate, and I know that you like me because we do shit to take your mind off that stuff. But I can listen too when you need me. I know a lot of the political shit might go right over my head, but I’m here for you. For everything,” Prompto said. Noct smiled.

“Thanks. I know that I tend to bottle shit up, but I will keep your offer in mind,” Noct said. “But I’m definitely down for that nap if you’re interested,” Noct slyly added. Prompto rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t you just wake up from a restful night of sleep?” he accused. Noct shrugged.

“Well what else am I gonna do, watch you sleep? Come on, settle in. Cor said no one will bother us,” Noct added. Prompto’s brow furrowed.

“Yeah, about that. Didn’t you find it a little odd that he was making it so clear that no one would bother us. Or even that I am allowed to share a room with you?” Prompto asked. Noct shrugged once more.

“Well dad probably knew I’d throw a fit if he tried to keep us apart. I mean, you are my best friend and all as far as he’s concerned,” Noct answered unsure. Prompto wasn’t convinced but allowed that working excuse to snuggle further into the blankets and shut his sore eyes. It felt so good to finally close them. He felt Noct scoot closer and plant a kiss on his lips and cheek. Prompto smiled and fell fast asleep.

***

Noct watched Prompto fall into a much-needed slumber and wasn’t too surprised to feel hot tears streak down his cheeks and into his pillow. Prompto had tried to break up with him. He couldn’t believe it. Well he could, but he didn’t want to. All because of some stupid coworker causing all this bullshit media hurricane with their lives. Noct had half a mind to banish her from Insomnia. Let her reside with the daemons on the other side of the Wall, that’s obviously where she would fit in best! But he still couldn’t get over the idea of him and Prompto no longer being in a relationship.

It’s not that Prompto didn’t have some very valid points. It was going to be beyond difficult to one day go from being in a romantic relationship back to just best friends. Frankly, Noct just didn’t want to think about it. He’d figure it out when the time came. Or convince Prompto to continue in secret. Prompto doesn’t deserve to be a secret. He deserves to have a life with someone that he doesn’t have to keep in the shadows. He deserves love without conditions. I cannot offer him any of those things and he knows it.

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Noct asked nobody. He was serious though when he told Prompto that he still selfishly wanted to continue with their relationship. Aside from moments like these, he was the happiest he’d ever been. He didn’t want to give it up.

“Your Highness?” Noct jolted awake, not realizing that he’d fallen asleep. Luckily, he and Prompto were not snuggled up all close since it was the Marshall looming above him. Noct blinked several times. “It’s time for lunch,” Cor added, walking around the bed to Prompto. Noct watched as Cor gently tousled Prompto’s messy Blond locks.

“Hey kid,” Cor said in a gentle voice. Noct watched as a smile spread across Prompto’s lips.

“Can I go home with you?” his boyfriend asked. Noct’s brow rose in confusion.

“Sorry, kid, not this time, but I brought you a present,” Cor responded with a grin. Prompto opened his eyes and laughed. Noct realized that this must be some sort of routine that the two had. Noct felt the usual jealousy that stirred in his heart when he realized how little of Prompto’s past he was privy to.

“You guys need to get ready for lunch. Go wash up, maybe borrow some of His Highness’ clothes or something,” Cor ordered. Noctis almost felt jealous at the familiarity that Cor had with Prompto. The man had never been anything but serious with him. The title once again felt heavy

“Yes, sir!” Prompto enthusiastically said, rising and giving the proper salute to a superior in the Crownsguard. Cor glared at him and left the room. Prompto laughed as he closed the door.

“What was that all about?” Noct tried to ask casually. It was obvious that he wasn’t fooling Prompto, but the Blond didn’t seem upset.

“When I was a little kid and in group homes, Cor would come and visit me. I would always ask him to take me with him, but he couldn’t. So, he’d bring me a gift instead, just to keep me quiet. It wasn’t really funny, especially back then, but I kept doing it, even when I was a teenager and had foster parents. Now it’s like an inside joke,” Prompto explained. Noct felt like an asshole for forcing such a painful memory out from his boyfriend’s lips. He really was a bad boyfriend it seemed.

“I’m sorry. I bet Cor would have taken you in if it weren’t for how much time he spends here. You probably saw him as much as I saw my dad,” Noct tried to console. Prompto smiled.

“So, about these clothes?” Prompto questioned, changing the subject. Noct rose from his bed and went to the armoire. He dug around a bit but was having a hard time finding anything suitable for either of them. His day to day clothes were all at the apartment. They were left to choose from castaways that had been deliberately left behind when he made the move.

“This is the best I can do. Cor didn’t bring our bags in yet, did he?” Noct asked as he tossed Prompto a black long-sleeved shirt. Prompto’s eyes widened.

“Dude, this is black. I can’t wear this to lunch!” Prompto gasped. Noct rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like an official dinner. You’ll be fine,” Noct reassured the Blond, pulling a fresh shirt over his frame. Prompto still looked hesitant but began to change knowing that they couldn’t keep the King waiting. Prompto quickly excused himself to the bathroom and Noct finished pulling on a fresh pair of jeans and then patiently waited at his bedroom door for Prompto to get out of the bathroom.

“Ugh Noct, I look like shit,” Prompto whined as he joined Noct. Prompto had tried to salvage his hair but it was still sporting yesterday’s hair gel. His eyes were puffy from crying and it was obvious. Noct gave him a sympathetic smile.

“It’s just family, Prom. You can take a shower afterwards and then you’ll probably feel better.” The two then left the room and navigated themselves out of Noct’s wing and directly to the dining room. Noct chose a path that he knew was less likely to have people wandering around, but they still encountered a few maids, Guards and Glaives. It couldn’t be helped. Noct kept his head up high and everyone merely offered him slight head bows and “Your Highness’”. One maid’s eyes did widen at the black that Prompto wore. Noct made sure to scowl at the woman who quickly turned down a different hall afterwards.

It seemed they had been the last to arrive to lunch, the King sat at the head of the table, the settings to his left and right were empty, obviously waiting for Noct and Prompto, and otherwise it was just Ignis, Gladio, and Cor at the other end.

“Noctis, Prompto,” Regis greeted upon their entering. His voice sounded rather normal to any other encounter Noct received, just as Noct thought it would.

“Dad!” Noct greeted as enthusiastic as ever and swooped over to hug it out with the King. He was enveloped by his father’s cloak and the heat felt overwhelming for a moment. Noct couldn’t help his eyes from growing concerned over his father’s health. Regis pulled away and gestured for the two to sit. Prompto gave Regis a slight bow and slowly walked to his side of the table.

Maids began to enter the room with dishes and trays of food. It looked like they were having a roast and Noct found his stomach talking. He’d definitely eat that, only spotting the carrots as something that were going to be piled onto Ignis’ (who sat next to him) plate.

“So Ignis, I keep meaning to ask you, how did your semester end?” King Regis asked as he eagerly began his meal. Some of Noct’s momentary concern for his father’s health evaporated when he saw that he was eating with a healthy appetite. Maybe he was just cold and not necessarily ill? Maybe.

“Thank you for your inquiry, Your Majesty. I have aced all my classes and should be graduating by next semester. It will be nice to free up some of my time as there have been so many more things to do around here lately,” Ignis answered. Noct knew that he was not referring to the scandal as the “many more things to do”, but he saw that Prompto cringed a bit.

“You do us all proud, Ignis. Be sure to let me know if you need some time off though. I wouldn’t want to prevent you from graduating with honors,” the King responded. Ignis smiled with a nod, but Noct knew that Ignis would sacrifice sleep before he shirked on his Citadel duties even if it were for something as important as graduation.

“And Noct, I saw that you did well,” Regis continued, turning to his own son. Noct grinned.

“Yeah, it’s a wonder. I had a lot of late nights here as well close to exam time, but I managed to get some studying in at the last moment,” Noct said, sliding a carrot onto Ignis’ plate. Ignis frowned but said nothing, never one to cause a scene at the King’s table. King Regis noticed but just refrained from laughing, not at all surprised that his son was still so ridiculous in regard to his diet.

“Well I am sure that we have Prompto to thank for making you study. How were your finals?” Regis asked Prompto. Prompto who was usually red from the King speaking to him was white as a sheet instead. Noct noticed that he had been mostly poking around his dish, not really eating. Noct grew worried. Prompto had barely eaten anything that morning. Noct made eye contact with his Shield who sat beside the Blond. He gestured his head at Prompto’s food and Gladio nodded, taking the hint.

“I also passed, Your Majesty, but maybe not ‘aced’ like Noct and Ignis,” Prompto answered with a very small smile. King Regis smiled back.

“And I hear from Cor and Clarus that you are practically our best sharpshooter now. They tell me you will be the next Weskham Armaugh, perhaps even better. You seem to be a natural,” Regis pressed further. Noct was surprised that this seemed to have the opposite effect that King Regis had obviously expected. Prompto looked upset at the words.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. You put me in the Self Defense Courses so that I could look after myself and stop causing trouble for the Prince. And even though I’ve been doing as you asked, I still manage to hurt Noctis in other ways,” Prompto suddenly said with his head lowered. He looked so defeated and ready to throw the towel in. Regis reached his arm out and placed his hand on top of Prompto’s.

“Prompto, I need to be very clear with you. I am not mad at you or Noctis. Yes, I think that maybe the two of you have a small amount of blame in this, but I see you as innocent youths caught up in a silly story. I didn’t put you in the Self Defense Courses just so that you could look after yourself. I am counting on you to look after my son as well.

“I know you to be nothing but a loyal friend to Noctis and I have complete faith in you. In fact, I have recently had visions from the Crystal that I wished to share some part of with all of you here today,” King Regis said with a kind and reassuring voice. That last part definitely got the attention of every man at the table. Even Cor Leonis looked up expectantly, also not seeming to know what Regis planned to divulge.

“There will be a time, and I know not when, that the Prince will need to leave Insomnia, and I am not sure why. However, he will be leaving with his chosen Crownsguard and I know who the three are to be. Gladiolus, Ignis, and you Prompto,” King Regis said with a smile to Prompto. Prompto’s eyes widened and he dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud clatter. His expression turned to horror as he quickly examined the dish to make sure that he hadn’t chipped it. Noct couldn’t help but smile but not due to the blunder. That was what he had wanted after all, Prompto in his official Crownsguard.

“M-me?” Prompto finally managed. Regis nodded with a soft smile. Noct quickly stole looks across the table. Gladio wore an open smile and was patting Prompto on the back.

“Welcome to the team, Blondie,” he said in his rumbling voice with true warmth. Ignis’ gaze kept darting between Prompto and the King, likely playing several scenarios in his head, trying to make exact sense of everything. Cor had a small smile on his face, but Noct could tell that he had things to say privately with the King. Noct wondered if he were concerned about Prompto’s safety. It was a soldier job ultimately, and that put one in danger.

“You shouldn’t doubt yourself so much, or your worth Prompto. If the Crystal deems it, then it is true. The Crystal always guides us in the best way that it can. It would not choose unwisely.

“Needless to say, you won’t be sworn in anytime soon. Now that we know your true role in this, we will have to give you even more training to ensure that you are prepared for whatever comes. So Gladio and Ignis, I believe we will hold off on your swearing fealty to Noctis until Prompto is also ready. Might as well make it one ceremony rather than two,” Regis explained. Gladio and Ignis bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

Noct looked across the table to his boyfriend and could tell that Prompto wasn’t sold on the idea. He could tell from here that he must have doubts spiraling around his head, and on top of this stupid scandal too. Noct noticed that Cor was staring at him rather neutrally, like always, but maybe there was a bit more there? The Marshall looked protective indeed, and he also looked like maybe he was trying to tell Noct something without saying it. Noct suddenly felt nervous. What did the Marshall know?

“Anyway, we might as well rip off all the band aids. Prompto, I have been in contact with your company who is very apologetic indeed. The two young ladies that started this scandal have been let go because they have violated the ‘social media’ clause that you apparently sign upon being hired. Your store will be giving you paid time off for two weeks until this dies down a bit. When you return, your manager, I believe her name was Joan, has authorized for you to be moved into a less high-profile role. I think she said something about framing. Either way, it’ll be less face time with customers to ensure you greater privacy,” Regis explained. Prompto looked worried.

“I didn’t want to cause my store problems. And I’m super mad at Alex, but I didn’t want to get her fired,” Prompto admitted quietly. Regis waved his hand dismissively.

“You did not get that young lady fired, she had herself fired by violating the policy. When it comes to the Lucis Caelums, unfortunately, all attacks are taken seriously and cannot be left unattended,” Regis stated with no regrets.

“Just like the concert?” Prompto muttered.

“Yes, just like the man who was banished after the concert. I am not heartless, Prompto, but I do take care of my own. You are one of us, so you will fall under this category from now on,” the King said in a serious voice. Prompto finally met the King’s eyes and nodded in understanding. Noct had conflicted emotions. He knew what Prompto was feeling, but he was still happy with how things were being handled. Now they just had to wait for the media to find something else to tear apart and things would return to normal.

Lunch continued in a less serious vein after that and Noct mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Gladio who was bullying Prompto into eating. Towards the end of lunch, Prompto looked a bit better. He had even laughed a few times. The maids came in to clear the table and the party was all rising to leave when King Regis asked Noctis for a moment in his study. Prompto looked to Noctis wearily but waved as he headed back to Noct’s room alone.

Five minutes later would have the Prince and King sealed away in the cozy study. The room wasn’t small, but it had so many things packed into it. A giant black desk of wood with a comfortable chair, other overstuffed armchairs across from it, built-in bookcases filled with leather bound tomes, some dating to decades ago, a fire place, and walls full of framed maps and portraits, one including Noctis’ mother that he did not remember.

Noct sat in his usual armchair and stared at his father expectantly. Regis took his time getting comfortable before beginning. He didn’t seem angry, but he did look serious.

“Noctis, you know that I let you get away with murder, right?” The King asked rhetorically. Noct cringed. Maybe he had gauged the situation incorrectly after all? “The Council would have you here sixteen hours a day if it weren’t for me. But the Council doesn’t know what’s to come. I know some of it and I have faith in my chosen course when it comes to you. So more than likely, you will continue to get away with murder. To an extent,” Regis said. Noct was having a hard time reading his dad right now. Was he mad? What did he know about his future?

“When you have your ascension, things will be different than they are now. I know that you will succeed, but I am not going to have you suffer through things that will mean absolutely nothing to you when that time comes. I know that I cannot give you the time that you deserve as your father, but that is why I shield you the best I can from these other mundane endeavors.

“I do want you to have joy in life, Noctis. I know all too well what being a Lucis Caelum means, and there’s not a day that goes by that I do not find myself missing your mother in some way or another. She was my strength in the past, and securing your future is what keeps me going now, even as the Ring progressively weakens me,” Regis continued looking at his dead wife’s portrait. Noct hung his head in shame.

“Well then wouldn’t it be best if I took the Ring? Wouldn’t it spare you?” Noct questioned his dad, ashamed that he had never really thought about that before. Regis smiled but shook his head no.

“You’re not ready for the Ring, Noctis. Besides, I will not preserve my life a little longer when yours is the only one that matters. But you’re missing the point, my boy. I am happy for you and your choice of friends, Noctis. I have always known Gladiolus and Ignis to be loyal, loving, and steady in character. I know that they will remain by your side always and it gladdens my heart to know that when I am no longer here, I will not have to worry. They will walk alongside you.

“And I meant everything that I told Prompto at lunch. It has not gone unnoticed to me the effect that boy has had on you since you two first met in high school. He’s changed you, Noctis, and for the better, I think. We all saw how much you were affected after the daemon attack all those years ago and I have lived with the guilt of not being with you afterwards for many years now. I will feel it in my grave.

“So, I am entirely grateful for Prompto bringing life back to you. I am grateful that you have mostly been able to experience a somewhat normal life and had a chance at happiness. That is precisely why I am not going to tear the two of you apart as the Council wishes. They are most upset by all of this. I was forced to reveal the Vision of Prompto’s future role to finally get them to back down,” Regis explained. Noct nodded sullenly, his father’s explanation being bittersweet.

“I’m not going to force your confidence on me. I am fairly sure I can guess the extent of your…feelings when it comes to Prompto. We will just leave it unsaid. But you have got to keep further scandals from sprouting up. I know that Ignis has coached you on this sort of thing before. I know that you didn’t exactly do anything to make this pop up, but as cliché as it is to hear, a picture is worth a thousand words, and there seem to be just as many photos on the internet of my son looking quite in love with his best friend,” Regis finished. Noct could feel the heat of the blush that flooded his cheeks, but he said nothing.

“I need you to know that I am immensely proud of you. You have grown up to be such a caring, intelligent, and handsome man. I know that you will continue to make me proud. So please, continue having some more joy in life while you can. Duty is heavy, Noctis. I want you to soak up all the life you can now so that when the time comes for you to protect the Kingdom, you will do so with love in your heart and no regrets. It will not be an easy thing,” Regis finished, somewhat cryptically. “Now go to Prompto. He could definitely use a friend about now I think,” Regis said, dismissing Noct.

Noct rose, wondering if there could be any doubt to his father knowing about his relationship with Prompto now. His father was hardly stupid, but he was also good at pivoting. Noct went around the desk to hug his dad, squeezing him a bit harder than usual.

“I love you, dad,” Noct said.

“I love you too, Noctis.”

***

“Alright, alright, you got me beat, Blondie,” Gladio admitted, slowing down his pace before coming to a halt. He bent down, placing his hands above his knees as he took in a few ragged breaths of air. Sweat was pouring down his shirtless frame and he heard Prompto stop running and rejoin him.

“What was that, big guy?” Prompto teased, looking down at Gladio. Gladio growled but there was no real anger in it He was actually relieved that Prompto seemed to be returning to his happy hyper self.

Last night he had sent the kid a text, asking him to join him for his morning run. Though he and Prompto often talked about running together, they had never been able to coordinate it with their not living very close to one another. But with Prompto temporarily staying at the Citadel, it was finally possible.

So, the two had meet up at the dojo and had done some stretches together before Gladio took Prompto to the track. He would have preferred a jog in the city, but with the whole Gay Prince thing still looming overhead, he didn’t want to chance it. He knew that he could take care of himself and Prompto easy, but he didn’t want to ruin the small progress that Prompto had made with calming down. The run seemed to achieve it’s intended purpose, clearing Prompto’s head. They had not spoken about the scandal at all or the revelation from the Crystal.

Gladio thought over that bombshell that Regis had laid down at the lunch table yesterday. Gladio surely hadn’t been expecting that one. Later, he would be privy to Ignis freaking out over the choice in his office at the Citadel.

“But Prompto is very green to combat. How will this help Noctis?”, “What about their being in love? Does the Crystal approve of it?”, “His Majesty must not be telling us something! This makes no sense! Prompto is a great kid, and my heart goes out to him, it really does, but I just don’t see the benefit in him being one of the three. I thought Cor Leonis for sure.”

“Maybe the Crystal thinks that Noct will need a friend by his side, or maybe even someone who loves him? I’ve got the brawn; you’ve got the brains. Prompto has his heart,” Gladio had pointed out when Ignis had finally stopped ranting. Ignis managed to stay quiet for two whole minutes.

“But what about the next Lucis Caelums? How will they come about?”

“I don’t know. But the Crystal is supposed to guide us, right? I place my faith in the Crystal.”

“Ah, Gladio, we still have another half mile,” Prompto whined. He was probably being honest, and Gladio wondered that he could run for so long. He could also tell that Prompto had been going at a slower pace to allow Gladio to keep up with him. Gladio smiled and didn’t really mind that much. When one considered their physiques, it really wasn’t all that surprising.

“Well you can go alone, or we can walk it,” the Shield compromised, still huffing loudly.

“I guess I’ll take the company,” Prompto chose as Gladio finally stood up straight and once again towered over the Blond. They began to walk the track once more, enjoying the sun that was now rising. Prompto stretched out his arms and cracked his back as they continued, looking a million times better than yesterday even though he was covered in sweat. His lavender eyes still had underlying hurt to them, but he could at least convince unknown people that he was alright.

“So, tonight’s the Festival, finally going to see that Chapel, huh?” Gladio stated. Prompto smiled.

“Yeah. Can’t say that it’s under the best circumstances though. Noct said that the Council Members are probably going to be pretty asshole-like towards me,” Prompto confessed, rubbing his face into his palms. Gladio frowned. The Council was a bunch of old men and women who were pretty set in their ways. His dad often complained about them and wondered why Regis didn’t just get rid of them, even though he knew that it would cause panic.

“I just miss when it was the four of us on the road, killing anything that gave us problems,” Clarus had told his son before. “Simpler times, happier ones. Regis and Cid spoke back then and Weskham wasn’t so far away. King Mor was in control and we were all so carefree.”

“Well you can’t let them keep you down. Who cares what they think when the Crystal has chosen you?” Gladio reasoned. Prompto frowned.

“You don’t think that…never mind,” Prompto began.

“No, out with it,” Gladio urged, noticing that Prompto’s previously relaxed self was becoming jittery.

“His Majesty wouldn’t lie about something that important, right?” Prompto asked. He looked ashamed to suggest it, which Gladio thought fitting.

“Don’t ever think that. King Regis would never use the Crystal to solve a problem unless there were legit truth to it. You’re going to be Crownsguard someday. You can never question a Royal’s words like that. It can be considered treason,” Gladio explained rather roughly and entirely serious. Prompto gulped and nodded.

“It’s not like I want to believe that! It’s just I have a hard time believing that I am worthy enough to stand beside you and Ignis to support Noct,” Prompto confessed. “I mean I was thinking about it all night, but I didn’t want to bring it up to Noct, cos you know how he gets when he thinks I’m demeaning myself. But seriously, you know my capabilities, they’re not great,” Prompto explained himself. The Shield nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

“Well sure, right now you’re a little string bean of a guy. But you’re not hopeless, Prompto. With any luck, we’ll still have a couple of years to train you up. Ignis only began training when he was fifteen, that’s like what, five years? He’s not the best guy in the dojo, but I don’t ever see you worrying about him.

“The Crownsguard does need to know the basics of battle, but they’re not all expected to be hardened warriors. We all support the Royals in our own ways. I mean my and Ignis’ roles are super obvious, I’m the muscle, he is the Advisor. I know being the friend doesn’t sound like it has a place among us, but honestly, you didn’t know Noct before you came along. It was painful to watch. And annoying. We used to fight a lot more. I never understood what was going on in that head of his,” Gladio said. He had always had a hard time dealing with Noct’s sulkiness. Gladio didn’t like how Ignis indulged the Prince’s melancholy spells. Gladio got down and frustrated from his own role often enough as well, and you didn’t see him crying around bitching all the time.

“But even with that said, there is something that you need to understand. As Noct’s personal Crownsguard, we all go down before him. You have to be willing to accept that his life is more than yours and lay yours down if it means that you can save his, perhaps even if it means that you can’t. Any Shield that lived longer than his King is a dishonor to the name, unless they died of illness or some other natural cause, of course,” Gladio explained, serious once more. Prompto nodded.

“That’s not the part that will be hard. I’ve always known that he was more important than I was. And I did know him before when we were kids. I just had to work up the courage to make friends with him. It was scary, you know. I was so afraid that he wouldn’t want to be friends with me, even though I could see how lonely he was. Just as lonely as I was,” Prompto responded. Gladio smiled, remembering that Noct had mentioned something like that before.

“Well it seems that in addition to making light of everything and keeping our Prince happy, you have some bravery in you as well,” Gladio said and clapped Prompto on the back. “I imagine we’ll all have a better time out there when we go on conquests and stuff. We never hung out like we do now before you came along. You add something to the group that was missing. You make things fun, and I swear that counts for more than you think,” Gladio explained. Prompto smiled even though Gladio could see that he was still having reservations over the whole thing. Only time would cure that though, he supposed.

“Noct thinks His Majesty knows the truth about us and is okay with it as long as it doesn’t continue causing scandals. I just don’t see how he could be okay with it,” Prompto shared. Gladio sighed with a shrug.

“Well, it’s like I was trying to tell Iggy earlier, if the Crystal deems it so, then the Astrals have put it in motion. All we can do is accept the path for which they’ve set us. Have faith in them Prompto,” Gladio answered.

“I didn’t realize that you were such a believer,” Prompto said. Gladio scoffed.

“How could I not be? My entire family has been sculpted around Their Will. We’ve served most of all the Lucis Caelums and we have not failed yet. We have seen Astrals and magic and we follow the Will of The Six,” Gladio explained. Prompto nodded.

“Why? Don’t tell me that you don’t believe?” Gladio asked, suddenly worried at what Prompto might say.

“It’s not that exactly. I mean I haven’t seen a lot, but I know that it exists. Sometimes when I’m around Noct I can sense some sort of…otherworldliness about him. It’s kind of eerie. I can tell that he is meant to be something, even when he tries to act like he’s not. There’s just this aura or something that surrounds him. And I have complete faith and confidence in him. I just feel like I am not personally important enough to matter to Them. I feel like I am so insignificant that I would never effect any grand scheme of Theirs,” Prompto tried to explain.

“Well you’re wrong. The Crystal chose you. So maybe you should take Noct’s and His Majesty’s advice and stop thinking so little of yourself. And if you can’t convince yourself that you’re strong enough, then put your all into your training. Get stronger and faster and better so that you do believe in yourself. Your self-doubt will hold you back and not serve the Crown,” Gladio wisely suggested. Prompto nodded.

“So, then you believe in me? That I can do this? Alongside you guys?” Prompto slowly ventured. Gladio smiled.

“Yes, I do. I don’t care that you’re some skinny orphan from Niflheim. I think that you have a lot to prove and you will deliver,” Gladio encouraged. Prompto smiled wide and picked up his pace.

“Well if you help me get trained then I guess I can do it. And also, we’ve had enough rest, let’s run this last bit already!” Prompto shouted as he sprinted away. Gladio frowned but picked up his pace. He couldn’t be outdone by Blondie; he’d never hear the end of it.

***

Prompto checked his tie for the millionth time in Noct’s bathroom mirror. He had never put as much concern in his school uniform tie, but that was just dumb school and not the Ice Festival. He chose to be satisfied because honestly it couldn’t be any more perfect. A knocking at the door caused Prompto to jump. In his nervousness, he had fallen back to his skittish self.

“You almost done, Prom? I gotta do my hair,” he could hear Noct call from behind the door amused. It was unusual for Prompto to lock himself in the bathroom. Usually he and Noct just did their hair together, like some sort of hair product commercial for teens. Prompto opened the door to allow his boyfriend in.

“Sorry,” he apologized, not really paying attention to Noct, and going straight back to the mirror to examine his own hair. It was perfectly in place, but still, he had to double check it just in case. A half minute of silence made Prompto realize that Noct had yet to enter the bathroom, let alone say anything. Prompto’s amethyst eyes sought for Noct’s in the mirror.

Noct was looking at him hungrily, definitely a look that he hadn’t seen for some time now. They had been busy, even before the scandal and Prompto realized that they probably hadn’t had sex or even fooled around for about a week. Now that he had made eye contact with the Prince, Noct smoothly entered the bathroom, immediately standing behind the Blond. Prompto couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine as Noct pressed his body against his and placed a single kiss just behind his ear.

“Uh, Noct! What are you doing?” Prompto protested, even though he didn’t want to. Noct’s greedy hands slid down his waist, then to hips, then to ass for an answer. He gave a light squeeze when he reached his destination and Prompto’s breath hitched. Noct leaned his head against Prompto’s and they both stared at one another in the mirror.

“You look so good, Prom. I think I’m gonna have a hell of a time not being distracted tonight,” Noct said with a husky voice, ending the sentence with warm breath at Prompto’s neck. Prompto shivered again. He took a deep breath and turned his head to share a kiss with Noct. Impatient with the angle, Noct moved back just enough to turn Prompto around and press him into the vanity as he deepened the kiss. Prompto’s heart was pounding and his own hands joined in the mix, running up and down Noct’s toned chest before sliding to his strong back.

“Um, Noct we should stop. I don’t think there’s room in these pants for a boner,” Prompto said one-hundred percent honest. Noctis laughed and naughtily palmed Prompto’s crotch. Prompto groaned. “Noct!” he protested, even though his hips jutted forward into the touch. Treacherous hormones!

“Fine. But just know, that after tonight’s festivities, your ass is mine,” Noct said with a grin. Prompto couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“You know, you’re one cocky bastard, Noct,” Prompto merely said, facing the mirror again to straighten out his suit that had been disturbed from their make out session. Prompto was startled by his reflection. He had a rosy glow to his face and his eyes had become dilated. His lips were slightly kiss swollen and the overall image was that of a high school girl who was in love. Noct was still looking at him with sparkling eyes.

“Well, I can back it up though, right? How do I look?” Noct questioned, holding his arms out straight at his sides and doing a slow spin to show off his suit. Prompto gave a gentle smile.

“Yeah, you sure can back it up. You look very handsome and sexy. Just like a movie star or something,” Prompto answered dreamily, actually taking a moment to really look at Noct again in his suit that fit snuggly in all of the right areas.

“Or like a Prince?” Noct joked. Prompto and he did laugh heartily at that before attacking their respective heads of hair. Eventually a black wooden box that sat on the countertop caught Prompto’s attention.

“What’s in the box, Noct?” Prompto questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. Prompto had seen all the Prince’s products (hair gels and leave-in conditioners, skin care products, etc.) and the shape didn’t fit any of those descriptions.

“Oh, I have to wear my fucking crown,” Noct muttered, nodding to the box. Prompto’s eyes widened to saucers and he rolled his lips in and bit on them to not smile. “Don’t do it, Prom!” Noct warned, going for serious. That did it for Prompto, and he couldn’t stop the smile that escaped and turned into a mighty laugh. Prompto had never seen Noctis wear his crown in person, and Noct had always said that it would be over his dead body.

A loud knock could be heard from the bedroom with a muffled Ignis voice calling that he was coming in. Moments later, Ignis and Gladio would enter the spacious bathroom, and Prompto could see the warmth and mirth in their eyes as they watched him laughing once more.

“What’s so funny?” Gladio ventured, smiling and ready for a laugh. Prompto managed to stop as he pointed to the wooden box.

“I’ve never seen him have to wear his crown and he always said he’d kill me first, so I guess this is goodbye guys. It was sure nice to know you!” Prompto teased. Noct tried to keep his indignant face as he ran his punk paste through his hair, but the expression was faltering. No one could begrudge Prompto for his high spirits after they’d been low for so long.

“Wow! You look really good, Gladio. I’ve never seen you in a suit before,” Prompto complimented. Gladio split his face with a wide grin as he flexed his arms and jutted his chest in flattering ways, causing the other three men to laugh. Gladio had always been a bit into himself, but with all the upkeep that he put into his body, Prompto could hardly blame him.

“Well thank you, Blondie. And you look like a pretty little princess. Might make Iris jealous,” Gladio shot back. Prompto’s face reddened as his jaw dropped. No he DID not! Prompto, speechless, flew at Gladio with a punch that the Shield easily dodged with a laugh. It was all done in good fun, but Ignis quickly broke it up, not wanting the suits damaged before they even got through the service at the Chapel.

“And Ignis always looks good in a suit, so now he is overlooked,” Ignis said in third person, causing another roar of laughter to erupt. Noct patted Ignis on the back after he washed and dried his hands.

“Yep, that’s about the size of it. Don’t be jealous, but I think Prompto wins on fashion tonight,” Noct jokingly consoled his Advisor and oldest friend.

“It’s because he gets to choose his bloody colors!” Ignis complained.

“Well if you’d like to drop out of the Guard to play dress up, then I suppose we could make allowance for it. Though I have to say, I don’t believe anyone has ever made that choice before,” Noct teased. Ignis rolled his green eyes and left the bathroom for the bedroom. The others followed and sort of all stared at one another.

“We should take a picture!” Prompto blurted out, running to his bags piled in the corner of the bedroom. He found his camera and started setting it up on a timer and placing it on the armoire since he hadn’t thought to bring his tripod earlier. He rushed to the other men that had already gathered in a tight group.

“Let’s take a normal one, and then a sexy one, and then a funny one!” Prompto instructed as he slid into a smile. He was pressed next to Noct, with Gladio on his right and Ignis on Noct’s left. After the three clicks, Prompto ran to his camera to see what they had looked like. They all crowded around him and laughed as he slowly went through them.

“Those look good. Would you like me to get one of His Highness and yourself?” Ignis offered. Prompto blushed and shared a shy look with Noct.

“Uh, yeah, that would be nice,” Prompto admitted. Gladio smiled and walked over to the door, leaning against it with all his weight. No one would be able to walk in. Noct had no problem pressing against Prompto as usual and throwing his arm around his shoulder. Ignis took the shot. Just as Ignis was about to take another, Noct stole a kiss to Prompto’s cheek. Ignis got the shot.

“You better get that out of your systems now,” Ignis warned, but he didn’t sound terribly angry. Only then did Prompto realize that his anxieties had lessened greatly. He actually was happy and excited once more for the festival.

“Just remember, Prom, anytime one of the nobles is snooty to you or anyone stares just a little too long, remember that all of their speculation is true. I am enamored with you and when we get done with the charades, I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Noct whispered into his ear.

“Noctis!” Prompto yelled in a scandalous voice that quickly turned into a smile of disbelief. Noct’s eyes looked gray in the current lighting, but they sparkled mischievously and with lust. Prompto gulped and loved that Noct had slowly been building his confidence for the last half hour. He had known how nervous Prompto had been feeling, and he took the time to try and prepare him.

“I love you,” Prompto whispered before joining their lips in a kiss. Noct deepened it, holding the back of Prompto’s head, and forcing him in closer. The clearing of Ignis’ throat appropriately ruined the moment. The teens separated, both flushed from passion, but not really embarrassment. Ignis was standing rather closely, holding Noct’s Prince’s Crown.

“Your Highness?” Ignis said, holding the delicate silver crown to Noct. Noct sighed but accepted the object and blindly set it on top of his recently styled hair. Ignis immediately adjusted it, setting it straight. Prompto smiled at his boyfriend with no tease. A Prince, he was dating a fucking Prince, for reals. The humble silver of the crown was thin and wrapped around intricately into knot work that created simple curves, rising into a low peak at the center. There were no gems on it, but it still looked very elegant. Noct looked shyly at his boyfriend, but Prompto could tell that he was no longer embarrassed when he saw that Prompto wasn’t laughing at him.

“All right guys, it’s time,” Gladio called from the door.

“Right,” Noct said, flashing Prompto one last smile before heading towards his Shield.

***

Three hours later, Prompto leaned against a column in the Great Hall, watching Noct twirl around the dance floor with another noble lady. She had to have been a couple of years older than them, but not by too much. Maybe around Lady Lunafreya’s age? Prompto took a gulp from his champagne. He was jealous; he knew that it was important for Noct to do his Prince thing at functions like these. Especially with their scandal still alive and running strong. No, he wasn’t jealous at all. It had been one thing when Noct had joined Iris on the dance floor. Prompto had found it rather endearing, knowing that her crush blazed as bright as ever. No, not jealous…or maybe just a little.

“How you holding out, Blondie?” Prompto heard at his side. Gladio had joined the wallflower, a drink in his own hand. Prompto had also spied Gladio on the dance floor a few times and had practically gawked at the man’s grace. Who would have thought?

“Oh, I am okay,” Prompto answered awkwardly. Perhaps he’d had one too many? Gladio laughed with his customary rumble as he took another drink from what smelled like bourbon.

“Want me to get Iris to dance with you so you can make Noct jealous?” Gladio teased. Prompto barked a laugh.

“Heh, I’d say yes, but I don’t know how to dance like that,” Prompto admitted, killing his drink. A waiter appeared out of nowhere and took his glass while exchanging it for a fresh one. “I’d swear that those guys are trying to get me drunk,” Prompto said as the waiter disappeared.

“Trying?” Gladio teased. Prompto supposed the mission had been a success a drink ago. He just shrugged and sipped from his flute. It was real crystal. “Well did you enjoy the Chapel? Was it everything you were hoping for?” Gladio inquired, not teasing anymore. Prompto lit up.

“It really was beautiful! I took like so many mental photos. But I can admit that I am now entirely sympathetic to what you said about naps. That priest sure put on a snooze fest, huh?” Prompto said, super animated from his inebriation. Gladio nodded in seriousness.

“Yep. And this is coming from someone who enjoys reading dry-as-fuck classics. But I’m glad that you got to see it all. If feel like you appreciate it more than almost anyone else out there,” Gladio said, finishing his drink.

“Me too, Gladio. This isn’t all that bad either. I mean it would be cooler if Noct had more free time, but I guess it’s better this way with the whole scandal and all,” Prompto admitted. Gladio offered him a smile and patted him on the back. Just then, the Royal Photographer came up to them.

“May I take your photo, sirs?” he inquired kindly.

“Sure!” Gladio agreed before Prompto could say anything. He pulled Prompto in close and wrapped his arm around him with his customary white, toothy grin. Prompto couldn’t help but erupt into a laugh, that the photographer caught. The Photographer looked pleased.

“That’ll be a nice one,” he commented to himself as he wandered away. Prompto nervously looked to the Shield.

“Was that a smart thing to do?” the Blond questioned, feeling like there were more than a few nobles looking at them. Gladio shrugged, exchanging his empty glass for a flute of champagne.

“I don’t really care. The new headlines can run how you’re making your rounds with the Royals. It’ll give me a reason to kick some ass, which is how I wanted to handle this whole scandal from the start,” Gladio muttered, as he sipped his drink. Prompto suspected he was not the only one tipsy here. Prompto spotted Ignis making his way across the room, graceful as ever. There was more than one lady looking at his lithe frame. Iggy looked good.

“I think that was a good idea. Smart move, Gladio. If we show that Prompto is friends with more than just Noct, and that we are comfortable enough around him, it will make it seem more believable that their hanging out so much really is just an ordinary thing,” Ignis stated. Prompto didn’t know why that comment hurt his feeling.

He had always known that Noct and he could never be public. Why was he being such a baby now when the Prince gallivanted with beautiful ladies? Why was the notion of them being just friends so heart wrenching? Why could Prompto never quiet these insecurities?

“Just remember, Prom, anytime one of the nobles is snooty to you or anyone stares just a little too long, remember that all of their speculation is true. I am enamored with you and when we get done with the charades, I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Heat rose to Prompto’s cheeks as he remembered Noct’s earlier warning. Prompto downed his champagne once more and smiled as he felt a heat nestle in his chest. Whether it was from drink or love, he knew not. Perhaps both. He belonged to Noctis, even if Noctis did not belong to him. That was enough.

The song ended, and Noct bowed gracefully to his partner as he excused himself. He made his way across the hall to his friends, politely nodding to those who greeted him, but making it obvious that he was not going to stop, being on his way somewhere. With a loud sigh, he stood before his friends.

“Fucking Astrals I thought I’d never escape,” Noct whined, instantly taking and downing offered champagne from the silver tray that practically materialized in front of him. Prompto honestly looked around, were there seriously waiters just watching them constantly?

“Well you looked good out there. Your dancing has really improved, Your Highness,” Ignis complimented. Noct rolled his eyes before meeting Prompto’s. Prompto could feel him searching deep to see if he were doing alright. Prompto awarded him with a gentle smile for his efforts.

“I’m fine. I’ve had plenty of company,” Prompto said, before Noct could ask. Noct smiled and drank from his glass greedily.

“Well I’d say we only have to last another half hour before fleeing the scene. I’ve done my duty,” Noct stated. Ignis sighed rather loudly but didn’t refute the statement.

“Could I trouble you for another photo, Your Highness?” the Royal Photographer asked.

“Sure thing, Fabrizio!” Noct said loudly, the champagne already hitting him apparently. Noct had no shame as he pulled Prompto to his side in much the same pose from his bedroom hours ago, sans kisses. Gladio and Ignis book ended on their sides and they all smiled widely, all very much drunk. Fabrizio actually chuckled to himself as he took the shot.

“Now that is a very good one,” the man stated as he walked away. The group laughed heartily and finished their glasses. An entourage approached them consisting of King Regis, Clarus Amicitia, Cor Leonis, and Titus Drautos.

“Hello all, how are you finding tonight’s festivities?” King Regis asked no one in particular. The four men bowed their heads respectfully, being in public and all. They rose together, precisely at the same time and Prompto just managed not to chuckle in amazement at how in sync they seemed to be with one another.

“Not too bad, dad,” Noct answered, slurring a bit. The older men chuckled at the Prince’s inebriation.

“I wouldn’t have guessed at His Highness’ tipsiness with how smoothly he has been dancing all night, including with my daughter,” Clarus teased. Noct blushed a little but was in much too high spirits to fall into his usual sulkiness.

“And a congratulations to Scientia for the delicious food,” Cor stated kindly. Ignis actually did blush, something that rarely happened, just as rare as Cor giving out compliments.

“Thank you, Marshall,” Ignis managed.

“I’m quite surprised that you two haven’t run off yet to play videogames,” King Regis stated, obviously referring to the two younger men. Noct rubbed at the back of his hair.

“Weeeellll, about that…” Noct joked with his dad. All the men laughed again, the harmonized sound catching the attention of the entire hall. Prompto could hear the clicks of the Fabrizio’s camera, getting candid shots of the Royals in action. The crowd all seemed to try and get closer without intruding. Everyone wants to hang out with the cool kids, Prompto drunkenly thought.

“You’ve done your time, Noctis. I wouldn’t be upset if you stole away with your, what do they say these days, ‘bestie’?” King Regis said. They all laughed again, Prompto never imagining a King even saying the words bestie.

“Dad, you’re such a dork, sometimes,” Noct laughed with twinkling blue eyes. Prompto’s breath was taken away. Noctis was so gorgeous when he laughed. From the audible sighing of many nearby ladies, Prompto saw that he wasn’t the only one who thought that way.

“You looked very nice tonight, Prompto,” Cor stated, looking at the Blonde’s frame. It drew the attention of all the important men standing around, and Prompto blushed. He realized that he stood out in their small group, the only one not decked out in the Royal Black.

“Thanks, you too,” Prompto dumbly responded. The Marshall laughed.

“Well soak in the color palette before we slap the black on you. There’s no returning from that,” he teased. Prompto grinned.

“Yeah, Iggy’s bitched to me about that like twenty times tonight,” Prompto’s inebriated tongue let slip. The men roared in laughter as Ignis swatted Prompto’s bicep calling him a cheeky shit.

“Well I wish you all a good night. I too am going to retire,” King Regis stated. Noct quickly swooped in for his customary hug. Clarus clapped Gladio on his arm and Cor did the same to Prompto.

“Good to see you smile, Prompto,” Cor whispered into his ear, giving Prompto’s arm a squeeze.

“Good to smile again,” Prompto responded with a grin. He could see King Regis smile at the sight kindly, even Clarus had lost his customary glare that usually appeared whenever Prompto did.

“Oh my Gods that’s so cute! You should just adopt him Uncle Cor!” a youthful voice called. The group all saw Iris as one, clearly tipsy herself.

“Iris! Have you been drinking?” Clarus questioned scandalized. Iris hiccupped with fear in her amber eyes that had grown wide.

“No,” she stated before turning away quickly. Gladio sighed and bowed to the group.

“I better go find her and take her home,” Gladio excused himself. Ignis smirked before doing the same.

“I’ll assist him. It’s been a pleasure, Your Majesty, Your Highness,” Ignis offered, his bows on point even in his tipsiness. King Regis seemed to be trying to hold back his smile and laugh, seeing that Clarus still looked a bit peeved, mumbling something about finding out which waiter would serve an underage girl at such an event. The Royal entourage left with a wave, leaving Noctis and Prompto alone at last.

“Let’s plate up some food before we go to my room. I’ve barely eaten a thing,” Noct said, gesturing to the buffet tables lining the wall by the exit. Prompto gladly followed, finally feeling an appetite now that the ceremony was coming to an official end and he had nothing to worry about. The servers naturally gravitated to Noctis and quickly loaded plates with all the best things, saying that they would have them directly taken to his rooms. Noct thanked them and he and Prompto somewhat discreetly left the hall.

They took a detour through the snow-covered gardens to take in the night sky. Even with the light pollution of Insomnia below, it was still an impressive sight.

“Look, the Glacian shines brightest tonight,” Prompto stated, pointing out the constellation that only barely resembled her figure at all. Prompto always had a hard time imagining what drunk originally played connect-the-dots with the heavens and decided that certain stars created images of the Six in the sky.

“I think someone else is shining brighter,” Noct cheesily interjected. Prompto laughed.

“Dude, your dad isn’t the only dork. Must be a Lucis Caelum thing. Come on, bestie, I’m hungry,” Prompto joked. Noct made a scandalized cough and took a swat at Prompto’s head. He dodged easily and sprinted off towards Noct’s wing. That part of the Citadel was rather empty, everyone being at the ceremony or in bed. So, they continued their race with little incident, only alarming a few maids in the process.

Prompto burst through Noct’s bedroom door, instantly smelling the food that had been delivered on wheeled carts. “It smells so good in here,” he observed. Prompto could hear the door close behind him loudly and the click of the lock being pressed in, followed by the deadbolt (that had always weirded Prompto out when he had first seen the heavy lock. “I’m a Prince, I guess I might someday need the protection,” Noct had explained way back in high school).

The Blond slowly turned around to be greeted by Noct’s lusty gaze. “I thought you were hungry?” Prompto questioned, already knowing that the question would backfire into some stupid comment.

“I am, for you.” Prompto laughed. Noct approached him swiftly and pulled him into a needy passion-fueled kiss. Teeth clacked, tongues delved deeper and rougher than usual, but with the alcohol riding high in their systems, not to mention the sheer amount of time it had been since they’d had any intimate contact, it practically felt like the first time. Noct wasted no time, aggressively yanking at his cape to remove the irritating garment, his blazer quickly being unbuttoned by Prompto’s surprisingly nimble fingers. Noct was pressing his erection into Prompto’s and the Blond had to break the kiss to gulp in some air, feeling dizzy from their frantic actions.

“It was so hard not to just attack you out there in the Great Hall,” Noct admitted in his husky bedroom voice. Prompto shivered at the confession as all previous feelings of jealousy during the ball popped away like soap bubbles. No one else had been with the Prince like this—ever. Prompto rewarded the Prince’s confession with the unbuttoning of his slacks. He pushed them downwards, exposing Noct’s black briefs which were also quickly tugged down, causing his erection to spring upwards and smack his belly.

Prompto dropped to his knees ungracefully and greedily enveloped Noct’s dick into his mouth, going all the way to the base. Noct let out a gasp and his hands roughly threaded through Prompto’s hair. Usually he would let Prompto guide himself, but the Prince was impatient tonight as he pressed Prompto’s head forward and fucked his boyfriend’s mouth. Luckily Prompto was relaxed enough to be able to handle the assault without gagging, being quite good at deep throating by now. Noct managed to pull himself away right before he came. He looked like he was giving himself a heart attack by suppressing his orgasm.

Noct pulled Prompto up quickly before crushing him into his lips, not at all caring that Prompto had just had his dick in his mouth. Prompto took the opportunity to start undressing himself as Noct impatiently kicked his own pants and underwear all the way off. Minutes later, they were both fully naked and laid out on the bed. Prompto felt his lust take even more of a hold as Noct looked at him with no shame. The Prince’s hands ran up and down Prompto’s lithe frame rubbing, squeezing, and pinching in turn. Prompto dragged his own fingernails up the Prince’s back, causing him to shiver.

Noct locked eyes with Prompto as he lowered himself downwards, causing Prompto to gasp as he felt Noct’s hot mouth on his cock. Noct had never given him head before and Prompto was lost in the new sensation of a hot, wet mouth. Noct’s tongue was lazily lapping, licking, and sucking all in turn, Prompto didn’t know how long he would last. He urgently pulled Noct’s head up.

“Noct, stop, I’m gonna cum,” Prompto warned with a hiss.

“I don’t care,” Noct said with feverish eyes. Prompto shivered.

“But I want to cum when you fuck me,” Prompto protested, too far gone to be embarrassed by any naughty words that might come out of his mouth. Noct, completely eager to fulfill the request, rose and stumbled towards one of the bags that he had brought from the apartment, wasting a few precious moments trying to find the lube. Prompto was glad for the small interlude, being able to wind down a bit. At this rate, he would cum at the next contact.

Noct’s lightly muscled form seductively returned to the bed with the small bottle and crawled on top of his boyfriend once more. He made time to kiss Prompto again, but at a slower pace. Prompto was lost in the sensation, feeling like he was pouring all his love forth through his mouth. Noct just lapped it up before breaking apart to the sound of a cap being popped open.

Slick fingers quickly found Prompto’s entrance and both men were impatient to get started. Prompto practically fucked himself on Noct’s fingers, forcing his body to relax so they could get to the good part. Prompto could see how turned on Noct was by Prompto’s eagerness, his cock so hard and dripping. The Blond smiled and grabbed his own erection, stroking himself quickly in time to Noct’s fingers. Noct made a whining sound.

“I thought you wanted me to get you off,” the Prince pouted. Prompto smiled evilly.

“Then I guess you better fuck me already,” he purred, but finally stopped touching himself. Noct retrieved his fingers and quickly slicked up his dick before grabbing Prompto roughly by his waist, dragging him lower from mattress to his own crouching form. Noct was not careful as he thrust into Prompto and Prompto cried out in pain. But it was a pain that he could tolerate, and if he were honest with himself, liked.

Noct seemed to be of a similar mind as he lifted Prompto’s athletic legs over his arms, folding Prompto in half. The Prince thrust into his boyfriend unmercifully over and over, in an aggression that they had never experienced before. The deep angle was hitting Prompto’s prostate again and again and Noct’s balls were slamming against Prompto’s ass with every thrust.

“Oh Gods, oh Gods!” Prompto called out, feeling his orgasm coming. His hands were spread out, gripping the bed sheets as best as he could since he could reach no other purchase and sweat was pouring into his eyes, some of it his, some of it Noct’s. Then it happened. His own release shot in a mess on both of their chests and his body began constricting. Noct began thrusting even harder, if that were even possible and soon let out a loud moan. He continued to slowly work out his own orgasm before he completely collapsed onto Prompto’s heaving frame.

Prompto could feel Noct breathing hard against his neck, their heart beats were pounding against one another’s chests, and Prompto had a slight ringing in his ears. Noct pulled out and rolled off the Blond, blindly reaching for a box of tissues by the bed.

“So, I guess waiting makes it amazing?” Prompto rhetorically pondered as he tried to slow down his breathing. Noct grinned, looking so relaxed with his disheveled hair. “Maybe we should wait more often,” Prompto joked, fully expecting the glare that Noct immediately sent his way.

“Uh no. You have to put out at least every other day, by Royal Decree,” Noct answered like a true Brat Prince. Prompto playfully tapped his chin with a finger.

“Hmm…I think I’ll have to see documentation on that one,” Prompto requested. Noct pressed a hard kiss to Prompto’s lips to shut him up. It was effective. They began to quietly clean off, both wearing stupid grins, feeling quite good. “I’ve missed this,” Prompto stated. Noct looked him in the eyes and moved in for a peck on the tip of his nose.

“I’m really starving now,” Noct said, rising from his bed naked and heading to the food. Prompto grinned at the front row view of the Prince’s ass but then decided to join him. He too was starving. They sat on Noct’s bed, naked, and had their super late dinner with the windows thrown open to air out the room. Not much was said, but the silence was comfortable. Prompto was the first to start yawning, having not slept well again the previous night. He had the distinct impression that he’d sleep like the dead tonight.

Noct rose and took their plates, placing them on the carts. He quietly unlocked his door and carefully peaked out the door, before wheeling the carts out into the hall. Quickly he closed the door and relocked it before closing the windows. The room was now freezing, but it felt pretty good against Prompto’s flushed skin.

“You sleepy?” Noct asked with a yawn. Prompto nodded with a smile. “We should probably put some clothes on. Someone will be pounding on the door in the morning and we don’t wanna be caught naked,” Noct wisely informed Prompto.

“Bring me my clothes, I’m too lazy,” Prompto whined. Noct frowned and did not move. “Bring me my clothes I’m too sore,” Prompto tried again. Noct had the decency to blush and he complied with the request.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he passed his boyfriend some boxers and a wife beater. Prompto kissed the air in Noct’s direction. “I really am a bit sore, but I’ll live. It was good Noct. It was what I wanted,” he said trying not to blush. At this point, what did he really have to be embarrassed about when it came to their sex? They’d both been in some pretty compromising positions by now.

“Well I thought it was good too,” Noct admitted, lying next to his now dressed boyfriend. They joined in a kiss and Prompto could feel Noct’s dick hardening.

“I thought you were tired!” Prompto protested, breaking the kiss. Noct laughed.

“Well I was, but then I had memories,” the Prince said with a guilty smile. Prompto smiled too.

“You had memories of twenty minutes ago?” he asked incredulously. Noct nodded as he rubbed himself against Prompto. “Well if you won’t go to sleep, I guess I’ll just have to tire you out,” Prompto said, his own cock beginning to harden in response.

“Ew, I thought only I was allowed to be corny,” Noct teased. Prompto grinned.

“Well you are officially on the receiving end, get it?” Prompto said as he crawled on top of Noct, pressing himself in between his legs. Noct pretended to scowl.

“You know, I’m not gonna let you fuck me if you keep saying shitty puns,” Noct complained. Prompto grinned, refraining himself from saying another right away.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

“Prompto!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i hope that you enjoyed this newest bit. I really like King Regis and Cor. I feel like they would be okay dads even though they're super busy ^-^ Up next, I break canon and Lunafreya makes an appearance along with some more Nyx. Please be excited! I think I will post on Friday's for now on. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or give me a kudos if you haven't already. It means the world to me. Okay bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna finally arrives in Lucis and Noctis meets up with her outside the Wall. Naturally, consequences arise from the secret meeting.

“This blows! This is so my fucking luck! Why do the Astrals hate me?” Prompto whined melodramatically from his bed. Noct sat at Prompto’s desk, occasionally spinning around in a complete circle. The Prince sighed. Even though he had been sitting in Prompto’s room with him for an hour now, he could not console his boyfriend.

It was official, Luna was coming into the Leide area at long last. The Empire had not let her this far into Lucis for over five years now, never wanting her anywhere near the Lucis Caelums. Though she was forbidden to enter Insomnia itself, King Regis and Noct had already put plans together for Noct to go out and meet her, secretly of course. Naturally, in all the excitement to finally meet Lady Lunafreya, Prompto came down with a really bad cold. Noct and he had tried to ignore it for about a week, thinking that it would lessen, but it hadn’t and had instead developed into Bronchitis. Prompto most definitely could not be of the party to meet with The Oracle now.

“Bronchitis is catching, Noct. I suggest Prompto and yourself practice restraint and perhaps not share beds for once. And wash your bloody hands too!” Ignis had lectured the two a couple of days ago. Both teens had grimaced. After over four months of dating, Prompto had not been enthusiastic to return to his small bed. Noct hadn’t been thrilled either. It was hard sleeping alone now; the absence of a warm body did not go unnoticed, even though they had kept both of their bedroom doors open and were texting one another from across the hall the whole night.

“I’m sorry, Prom. She was looking forward to meeting you too. It if makes you feel any better, Ignis doesn’t get to meet her either. Dad wanted to keep this discreet so it’s just gonna be me, Gladio, Cor, and Nyx,” Noct said. Prompto frowned with scrunched eyebrows.

“So few? And outside of the Wall? Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Prompto inquired before lapsing into a coughing fit. By the end of twenty seconds of severe coughing, the trembling Prompto laid back into his pillows, looking pale with a sweaty brow. Noct took his turn at frowning.

“Anything larger would begin to look obvious. We don’t know who could be watching. But I mean come on, look at the line up —we’ll be fine,” Noct ended quite smugly. Prompto gave a weak smile.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Modesty here,” Prompto joked weakly with an eye roll. Noct chuckled with a shrug. Seriously though, Gladio his giant Shield, Cor the Immortal, and Nyx Ulrich the Hero of the Kingsglaive, what else needed to be said? “How long are you guys gonna be gone?” Prompto asked, not able to hide his disappointment in not coming along. Noct offered a smile, both sad and happy that he would be missed if that made any sense.

“We’re going to leave tomorrow around noon and stay outside the Wall that night. Then we will return before dark the next day. So, it’s not even that long. And it’s not like we don’t have phones and stuff,” Noct reminded his boyfriend. Prompto let out an exhaustive sigh.

“Come on, Noct. You’re gonna be busy catching up with Luna and probably tripping out on the wide world outside of Insomnia. You won’t have time to text me,” Prompto stated wisely. Noct rose from the chair and sat on the bed by Prompto’s blanket covered feet. He gently patted one.

“I am excited to see her though. I haven’t seen her since I was eight, that’s what…ten years?” Noct said with a grin. Prompto offered a sympathetic smile.

“That’s rough. I can’t imagine not seeing you for ten years. At least you guys have been writing to each other though or else it might feel awkward, huh?” Prompto pointed out. Noct nodded.

“Yeah. It’s because we have been that I feel close to her at all. I mean she may not be here, but I practically tell her everything anyway,” Noct agreed. Prompto hesitantly looked to Noct’s eyes. It was obvious that he wanted to ask something. “Prom?” Noct prompted. Prompto licked his chapped lips before beginning.

“Did you ever tell her about, ya know, us?” he eventually managed. Noct rubbed at the back of his head.

“Well, not exactly. I thought that she might bring it up when the whole scandal thing was going on, but she didn’t. Maybe the rumors didn’t spread outside of the city,” Noct said. Prompto merely nodded with little expression. Noct could tell there was more that the Blond wasn’t saying. He flicked his boyfriend on his thigh.

“Spill,” he demanded, trying to imitate one of Ignis’ looks that he often received when he was concealing something from his Advisor. Prompto began chewing on the dried skin of his lips while wringing his hands on his bed sheet.

“You don’t think that she like, likes you, do you?” Prompto finally blurted out. Noct’s brow furrowed and he snorted in disbelief.

“No! Dummy!” Noct immediately denied with a mirthful voice. Prompto always worried about the silliest things. Noct noticed that Prompto was still looking at him with very serious amethyst eyes. “What?!” Noct insisted. Prompto shrugged.

“Well let’s see—you’re a hot Prince, she’s a beautiful Princess, you’ve known each other since you were kids, and you’re like pen pals. It sounds a little romantic to me,” Prompto explained, like all of these things were obvious in the first place. Noct rolled his eyes.

“Okay, so those things are true, but I’m telling you, there’s nothing there. It’s something in between working relationship and older sister. I already told you that I used to crush on her when I was younger, but like you pointed out, she’s beautiful. Now she’s like a hot-girl Ignis. And Ignis just does not inspire those feelings in me,” Noct said with a laugh. Prompto laughed too but shook his head.

“Well okay, but that’s how you feel. What if she feels more?” Prompto prodded. Noct shrugged.

“I don’t know? What anyone else would have to do in that situation, tell her that I am taken?” the Prince said. Prompto blushed and shook his head no.

“Noctis! That would crush her feelings!” he scolded seriously. Noct frowned in disbelief.

“Ugh, well what else would you have me do? Pretend?” Noct asked incredulously. Prompto laughed, which turned into another coughing fit. After drinking from his water bottle and resettling in his pillows, he smiled.

“I don’t know. I just really like her, and I’d hate for her to be crushed. So, let’s hope you’re right and she also sees you as a little brother,” Prompto answered.

“Well you’re still a dummy,” Noct declared. “And I promised Iggy I would make you rest. So maybe I should let you sleep,” Noct added, starting to rise.

“Noct, don’t leave yet. Wait till I fall asleep. Man, it’s hard enough not sleeping in your bed. It’s gonna really suck when you’re on your trip,” Prompto pleaded. Noct sat back down and held onto his boyfriend’s hand even though his inner Ignis was yelling at him about germs.

“It’s weird how you get used to sleeping with someone, huh?” Noct asked, complying to his boyfriend’s whim. Prompto nodded.

“I never really had before you. Remember we would, even in high school?” Prompto reminisced. Noct laughed with a gentle smile.

“Yeah, cos you were in love with me,” he joked. Prompto turned his nose up into the air.

“Uh, you were the one who always insisted!”

“I was trying to be polite!”

“Uh huh! And then you would always roll in towards me. I don’t think I actually had any real rest back then. I was a nervous wreck from your mixed signals.”

“I was just being a good host! I didn’t understand your feelings then!”

“So insensitive…”

“Prom!”

“I’m just kidding, Noct. Well about the insensitive part. The rest was true,” Prompto stated sleepily with a grin. Noct slowly swooped down and planted a kiss onto his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Don’t. Iggy’ll kill me if you get sick,” Prompto muttered, already seeming like he was drifting off into sleep.

“I’ll handle him. You handle getting better. I miss you already,” Noct offered. Prompto smiled with closed eyes and gave the smallest of nods. Five more minutes of quiet hand holding, and Prompto was out. Noct silently got up and left the room. He decided against closing the door so that he could hear if Prompto called out to him. Noct walked out into the living room and nearly had a heart attack. There stood his dad and Clarus.

“Dad? What are you doing here? When did you even get here?” Noct asked, slightly panicking. What had he heard? The door had been open for the duration of his and Prompto’s conversation. Noct still went through the motions of giving his dad a hug and then gesturing for the two men to sit. It was with a glad heart that Noct had a clean apartment to present. Ignis had come over just yesterday and scrubbed everything down in an attempt to keep the Prince from getting sick.

“We only arrived a short while ago. I know that Prompto is sick, so I didn’t want to disturb him. I hope that he is doing better,” King Regis answered, not really giving away much with his expression. Noct still blushed even though he was fairly positive his dad knew all about their relationship by now. They still had never directly spoken about it though, not to mention that Clarus was in tow.

“You’ve never been here before,” Noct observed out loud, the oddity throwing him off balance. It was true though. King Regis did not often leave the Citadel, and if he did, it was usually for diplomatic purposes. His dad smiled as he gestured around.

“It’s very homey here. I like it,” he offered. Noct looked around the living room and dining room. Even though Ignis had cleaned, there were still small messes that spoke of people living their lives. Noct and Prompto had a few schoolbooks and papers in neat stacks on the table, the coffee table still held last night’s soda cans, Prompto’s bass was still leaning against the wall where he had placed it like a week ago. Regis stood and walked towards the instrument, but Noct realized it was the pictures behind it that had caught his father’s attention.

Prompto had dubbed it his gallery wall. Noct had rolled his eyes to the dramatic name, but rather liked it. Prompto had developed his favorite photos and even scanned some of his art journal spreads and had them framed. Now the wall housed a giant collage of various subject matter. A good deal of it was shots of nature and random citizens in the city—Prompto’s usual studies. There were also smatterings of their life: high school graduation, dressed up at the Ice Festival, drunk with Gladio and Ignis at one of their birthdays, one with their arms wrapped around shoulders, heads touching. Noct felt the bile rise to his throat. Maybe the gallery wall wasn’t a good idea after all..but no one ever came over except Gladio and Ignis.

“Clarus, come look at this! You wouldn’t recognize him!” the King demanded with a laugh held in his voice. Clarus instantly obeyed and scoffed at a framed picture of a smiling Cor with a six-year-old Prompto sitting on his shoulders. The picture itself had a few crease lines and scratches, but Prompto had still spent top dollar getting that one framed.

“That’s a good one too,” Clarus said, pointing to a shot of Gladio and Iris together. Gladio was flexing a bicep, and Iris was laughing, hanging off it in the air. “Do you think Prompto would make me a copy of that?” Clarus asked. Noct was taken a back. Clarus had always seemed mildly aggressive towards his boyfriend.

“Uh, yeah, I don’t see why not,” Noct quickly answered, knowing that Prompto would wish for him to exploit the sudden pleasant behavior from his dad’s Shield.

“Is this the artwork that Prompto does?” his dad interrupted, pointing at the spread Prompto had done months ago of Noct with the lopsided crown. Noct smiled proudly.

“Sure is. Pretty good, right?” Noct excitedly promoted. He’d been dying for an opportunity to show his dad some of Prompto’s stuff, but there was never really a good time. Regis carefully looked at the picture.

“May I?” he asked, wanting to take the framed art off the wall.

“Let me just go and get the original,” Noct suggested, heading to the dining room table where Prompto’s art journal was stacked with his textbooks. Regis and Clarus returned to the couch as Noct carefully flipped through the now bulging journal to find the piece. “Here,” he said, handing his dad the book. Regis looked at it with warmth in his eyes, allowing Clarus a view as well.

“It has great texture, doesn’t it?” Regis stated. Noct nodded, still smiling. Regis then began flipping through the pages. Noct knew that Prompto would have a heart attack for the King to be seeing his innermost feelings that he poured out into his art, but he couldn’t exactly tell his dad no without having to explain his boyfriend’s insecurities about everything.

“Well, I have to say Noctis, you did well to mention Prompto’s art to me all those months ago. I merely wish I had followed up on it. Maybe I will consider what you suggested with the family photos. It would be nice to have some sort of tribute to the Caelums past,” Regis said. Noct beamed.

“Prompto would be so psyched to hear it!” Noct said. Regis smiled.

“Well, it would seem that we got sidetracked with the whole purpose behind this visit. I have a letter I wish for you to deliver to Lady Lunafreya for me,” King Regis said as he passed a black envelope with neat, silver calligraphy inked across it to his son. “If she should have time, I would have you wait for her written response,” Regis added as Noct accepted the envelope.

“Sure thing. I’m guessing it’s not for me to read?” Noct joked, seeing that the envelope had been sealed. Regis merely offered a knowing smile. “Should I get you both a drink?” Noct asked, suddenly feeling like a bad host as he rose to his feet. Regis nodded in the negative as Clarus and he rose.

“Actually, we have to be off. It was hard enough finding a moment for this short visit. I’m glad that it could happen though. I’m happy that you live comfortably here. It gladdens my heart,” his dad stated. Noct smiled, happy that his dad was happy for him.

“Thanks for dropping by. And I’ll get Prom to make a copy as soon as he’s better,” Noct said to Clarus. Clarus nodded as he headed to the door. Noct followed them down the hallway and hugged his dad before he left with two Crownsguard who had been waiting outside the door apparently.

“Cor will be here tomorrow at eleven, please don’t keep him waiting. Be careful Noctis. If anything seems awry, you are to leave immediately. Under no circumstances are you to be harmed; you must come home, got it?” King Regis implored. Noct nodded, suddenly feeling worried whereas he hadn’t at all before. “Good. I love you, have a good night,” and with that, his dad turned and left to get into the elevator, leaning heavily on his cane the whole way.

***

Noct stared out the car window in wonder. He hadn’t been outside of Insomnia since his visit to Tenebrae ten years ago following his injury from the daemon attack. He had slept through most of that travel, so long ago, that everything was pretty much brand new to him.

“It’s crazy how Insomnia is on the ocean and yet there’s this huge desert here,” Noct observed to Gladiolus. Gladio had cracked open a thick book once they had stared at the desert scenery for five minutes straight. The Shield merely smiled and returned to his reading. Noct caught Nyx’s eyes glancing at him in the rearview mirror. At least he seemed to share some of the Prince’s excitement for the new landscape. That or he was laughing at him, always the mirthful observer. Noct reminded himself not to get caught up in a sulky mood. He was going to see Luna after all.

“We should arrive at the rendezvous point in about an hour and a half, Your Highness,” Cor helpfully explained. Noct nodded.

“So, it’s a Hunter’s Camp past Hammerhead?” Noct asked. Cor nodded in confirmation. “Do the Hunter’s know?” Noct added.

“Just a few. The Oracle has already acquired a small house for her stay and personnel. There’s room for us as well. Mind you, we will still be going incognito. Not just for our safety, but her safety as well,” Cor explained.

“Man, I wish we could just bring her to Insomnia for good. This Prisoner of War stuff is bullshit,” Noct muttered angrily. Gladio snickered but Cor maintained a serious face.

“Sure, it would be easy enough to take the Oracle home with us. But then you would be stuck explaining to His Majesty why you made a declaration of war against the Empire,” Cor said stoically. Noct noticed Nyx share another look with him in the mirror, this time with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. He seemed like he was enjoying Noct’s insolence quite well.

“I didn’t say I was going to try! I just wish Luna had an easier time,” Noct retorted quickly. Gladio gave him a heavy pat on the back.

“Lady Lunafreya is very dedicated to her position as Oracle. I don’t think being locked up in Insomnia would work out well with her healing the people of Starscourge,” Gladio pointed out. Noct sighed in defeat.

“I guess not,” he conceded, leaning back into the seat. They were in a comfortable decoy car from the Citadel, the exterior being white rather than black. However, it was still pretty obvious that it came from Insomnia, Noct decided, as the few cars that he saw driving about looked quite outdated. Still, it wasn’t unheard of for citizens to leave the Crown City and visit the outside. People had family after all.

Noct pulled out his cell phone and saw that he had no messages from Prompto. He quickly opened up the camera on his phone and took a shot of the desert landscape. He stared at the picture with a critical eye, knowing that Prompto would have done so much better, but decided that he’d send it anyway, it was better than nothing he supposed. The picture took a while to send, the reception not being particularly good in the middle of nowhere apparently.

Within a minute, Noct’s phone vibrated with Prompto’s reply message. It was merely an emoji with a stunned expression. Noct sent back another, followed by a kissy face one. He received kisses back.

“What are you grinning about?” Gladio quietly asked, elbowing the Prince somewhat hard into his side. Noct blushed and then furrowed his brow, not appreciating the roughness.

“None of your business. I think I’m gonna take a nap,” Noct responded in his Brat Prince tone. Gladio rolled his eyes and returned to his book once more.

“I’ll be sure to wake you a few minutes before we arrive, Your Highness,” Cor assured the Prince. Noct nodded and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for the rocking car to lull him to sleep. He awoke what felt like ten minutes later to Gladio smacking him on the cheek. As he opened his eyes, he realized that he was leaning on his Shield’s arm.

“Hey, I am officially done as Royal Pillow! Wake up and situate yourself, we’re almost there,” Gladio scolded. Ordinarily, Noct would be grumpy from such a rude awakening, but Gladio had some validity to his point.

“Is m’hair fucked up?” Noct asked groggily. Gladio looked at him critically and then gave him the least reassuring shrug in the world. Noct groaned and opened up his camera app and switched it to the front camera to see what he looked like. “Shit,” he muttered. “Here, hold this Gladio,” Noct ordered, shoving his phone into his Shield’s giant hands to hold upright as he used it like a mirror to shamelessly fix his hair. It wasn’t just Nyx snickering at him this time, the Immortal joined in as well. Noct made a whining sound when he noticed that his cheek held the embossed pattern of Gladio’s shirt sleeve hem in an angry red mar.

“Chill, you look…fine,” Gladio lied, not wanting to deal with a moody Prince. Noct scowled at Gladio’s words but sighed as there was nothing to be done about it. Noct looked out the window and saw the smatterings of shabby buildings that looked abandoned along the dry landscape. The car was causing dirt to rise into the air, like smoke, along the unpaved road. Finally, in a short distance, Noct saw the shapes of larger buildings (in comparison to the shabby houses) and very tall poles with powerful lights on them that were not yet lit as it was only going on three in the afternoon. The small shapes of people walking about started to become clear. Noct found himself nervous. He was really going to see Luna.

When they made it into the settlement, Nyx pulled off to the side of the road where a few other cars were parked. “You two stay in here a moment,” Cor ordered the young men in the backseat. Noct nodded and rubbed his sweaty hands onto his jeans.

“So, Iggy sent me a message to remind you to be on your best behavior and treat the Princess Oracle as her station requires, yada, yada. So, I guess no dick and fart jokes,” Gladio warned with a smile. Noct laughed while shaking his head.

“Iggy doesn’t trust me, does he?”

“Not a chance.”

Noct gulped as he saw Nyx returning towards the car. He opened up Noct’s door for him. “We’re all set, Your Highness,” he said with a smile. Noct simply nodded, finding that his throat had dried up. Gladio joined them from the other side of the car and the three made their way to a caravan parked towards the center of the headquarters. Noct heard a familiar bark as Umbra ran towards him with his tongue lagging out.

“Hey, boy!” Noct greeted, taking a moment to crouch down and pet the familiar canine. For some reason, the sight of Umbra calmed Noct down a bit. Cor stood outside the steps of the caravan, straight as a rod and glaring suspiciously at anyone who approached the mobile home. Yeah, because that wasn’t at all obvious, Noct thought. Noctis steadily made his way to the dusty steps and took a moment to look back at Gladiolus. Gladio gave him a grin with a thumb’s up and nodded for him to go up the steps. Nervously, Noct complied.

Noct walked through the open doorframe and stepped into a small entryway. To the right was a small den and there sat Luna expectantly. She rose instantly upon sight of him with a smile across her face.

“Your Highness!” she greeted before falling into a gracious curtsey. Noct quickly bowed back, respectfully. As he straightened, he couldn’t help but smile too.

“Luna!” he called, and rushed over to her, pulling her into a hug. Luna let out a laugh as she returned the gesture and squeezed Noct into her arms. “It’s so good to see you,” Noct said as they finally parted and sat into their waiting chairs. Noct was somewhat shocked to see the shabby interior of the caravan. The Fenestala Manor that Luna had grown up in had been just as beautiful as the Citadel, though fashioned in its own way. Noct wondered that this was the best the Hunter’s had to offer someone of her station. No matter what it looked like though, Luna seemed to be perfectly comfortable in it.

“And I am delighted to finally see you in person once more! You have grown to be so handsome, much more than your pictures in the papers show. Finally, taller than me too,” Luna freely admired, holding Noct’s hands in between her own. Whatever apprehension Noct had felt during the ride instantly melted away in the presence of the Oracle. He’d been with her less than two minutes, and already he felt as easy as he had when they were children in Tenebrae.

“Uh, thanks. You look really good too,” Noct dumbly complimented back. But he felt it would be even more awkward to acknowledge how beautiful the pale creature before him was. There was no denying how elegant and pure she looked. Whereas Noct looked natural with his black hair and black clothing, Luna was the opposite in white. She had her blonde hair up in a ponytail with braids, her bangs swooping down and framing her face. Her eyes were just as blue and intense as they had been when they were children, but there was a hardness to them that Noct didn’t recall from the past. Luna had a beautiful white complexion with not a single blemish. She wore a white dress with the Fleuret badge above her breast.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” she responded with her dazzling smile. Noct frowned at her.

“Call me Noct, Luna. We are above formalities I thought,” he corrected her. Luna giggled.

“You’re right, Noct. I hope your journey was easy,” Luna amended. Noct nodded.

“I think it actually took longer just to get out of Insomnia on the freeway than it did to drive here after leaving the city,” Noct explained. Luna laughed.

“I can believe it. Insomnia is just about the largest city in Eos,” she agreed cheerfully. “I do wish I could go and visit it. How is His Majesty?” Luna asked. Noct’s smile faltered a bit at the question.

“The Ring weighs heavily on him. He’s taken to wearing his leg brace constantly and often needs a cane to get around. He’s aged a lot too. It…scares me,” Noct admitted, surprised that he mentioned the last bit at all. Luna looked entirely sympathetic and squeezed his hands a bit harder.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Noctis. Your father is a great man. I know the Ring is a heavy burden, but if anyone is strong enough to withstand its side effects, it is him. Maintaining the Wall in addition to supplying the Kingsglaive with their magic is an impressive endeavor. It’s true that the Wall used to extend beyond Insomnia in the past, but no other King ever maintained a unit of soldiers, outfitted with magical power as well,” Luna explained. Noct found himself smiling. It was just like Luna to make him feel at ease as she threw a lecture into their conversation. Maybe Ignis should have come and learned her techniques, Noct thought humorously.

“We have a Glaive with us. His name is Nyx Ulric. They call him the Hero of the Kingsglaive. I admit, he’s pretty cool,” Noct confided to Luna. She nodded.

“That is the man you told me about, that went to the concert on Prompto’s birthday?” she inquired. Noct nodded, forgetting that he had mentioned him before.

“I would love to meet him. I saw Cor Leonis, who else has come? Where’s Prompto? I’m dying to meet him!” Luna excitedly asked. Noct frowned.

“Gladio has come as well, but Prompto is really sick so we had to leave him behind. He was so disappointed,” Noct answered. Luna’s face fell momentarily from her constant smile.

“Oh no! You should have brought him anyway, I could have healed him,” Luna said, obviously disappointed. Noct looked at her confused.

“You can heal things beside the Starscourge?” Noct asked super curious. Luna shrugged.

“To an extent, but I don’t often do it. It takes a lot of energy to overcome the Starscourge so I try and not waste my efforts on something that could be fixed with medicine. However, for Prompto, I would have been most willing,” Luna explained, her smile returning. “After all, I owe him a favor. He’s been there for you when I could not. I am both relieved and jealous,” Luna said in all honesty, laughing at Noct’s suddenly blushing face. He had a brief moment of panic, thinking about what Prompto’s fevered brain had babbled about yesterday, about the possibility of Luna being attracted to Noct.

Noct momentarily found himself not knowing how to progress the conversation so he took his father’s letter out from his inner jacket pocket. He passed it to her.

“My father asked me to deliver this to you. He also was hoping you could write him a response before we part ways,” Noct explained. Luna gracefully accepted the letter. “You can read it now, I don’t mind,” Noct offered. Luna was the Oracle after all, and his father was the current King of Lucis. The two offices were meant to assist one another in the quest to preserve the Light.

Luna carefully slid one of her manicured fingernails across the backside of the black envelope and pulled out the thick stationary. She read the letter with a faint smile and Noct took the moment to calm himself down from his mild moment of panic. He caught Luna glance at him a few times, making him think that whatever missive his father chose to send Luna, it had something to with himself. He wasn’t really surprised though.

After a minute or so, Luna carefully folded the letter back up and returned it to its envelope. “I shall have a response ready before tomorrow,” she told him. “Now, should you call in the other men so that we might have lunch together?” Luna asked as she rose. Noct grinned with a nod and headed to the doorway to gather the others.

It was definitely a tight squeeze in what was the dining room of the caravan. Luna sat at one head of the rickety wooden table that’s laminate was yellowing and peeling off. Noct had the other end, Cor closest to Luna’s right, Nyx then Gladio to her left. Luna already knew Cor, but graciously greeted Gladiolus and Nyx in turn.

“It’s great to finally put a face to the name, I’ve heard so much about you Gladiolus,” Luna began as they ate the simple meal the Hunter’s had provided. It was some sort of meat on skewers. Noct had been hesitant to try it at first, but would die before he let Luna know how picky of an eater he still was at the age of eighteen.

“Whatever he told you are lies,” Gladio joked, instantly pushing Noct on the shoulder. Luna laughed heartily as Noct glared at his Shield.

“I think that demonstration on its own sums up anything I ever wrote to you about him,” Noct muttered, biting into his meat aggressively.

“I assure you, Gladiolus, he has told me how much of a big brother you have been to him throughout his life,” Luna replied, still smiling. Noct smiled as well. There was just something about her radiance that infected the whole room. Even Cor looked at ease, like he did when he was around Prompto and they thought no one was paying attention to them. Noct looked to Nyx and instantly grinned. Nyx looked absolutely entranced.

Every time Noct had interacted with the Glaive, he had always been playful and somewhat cocky (though not nearly as far gone as Gladio). The Nyx that sat at the table with them right now, well he was quiet and very attentive. Noct got the feeling that it wasn’t just because he was dining with the Princess Oracle Lady Lunafreya. Nyx had never treated Noct with such reverence because of his station. It occurred to Noct that Luna and Nyx were the same age.

“And you, Mr. Ulric, I hear that you are quite the hero in the Kingsglaive,” Luna stated, apparently being psychic and turning her attention to the quiet man. She released that magnificent smile onto the Glaive and Noct grinned as he watched Nyx try and keep his cool. The man, admittedly, did way better than Noct ever did when it had come to his crushing on Prompto. In fact, Noct was pretty sure he was the only one noticing the man’s attraction to the Oracle.

“Well, I do what I can,” Nyx simply answered with his own grin. Gladio scoffed and Cor let out some sort of noise as well.

“Don’t be so modest. Ulric has taken to His Majesty’s magic almost as well as a true Lucis Caelum,” Cor said with honesty.

“Better than I have,” Noct admitted, trying to help the Glaive out. Nyx spared Noct a brief glance with his raised eyebrow. Noct winked in what he hoped was discreet. Nyx’s grin became fixed. Noct suspected that he wasn’t pleased with his wingman behavior but Noct sure enjoyed it. All the times that Nyx observed him and then laughed at his expense was about to be repaid in spades.

“You do a great service to Lucis,” Luna said, kindly patting the Glaive on his hand. Noct wanted to roar with laughter, seeing Nyx’s jaw clench in what must have been some nervousness from Luna’s touch.

“Thank you, Lady Lunafreya. You are too kind,” Nyx answered smoothly before returning to his skewers. “It is my duty and I take it seriously, just as you do and everyone else present at this table,” he added. Luna smiled even more.

“Yes indeed,” Luna conceded, removing her hand from the Glaive. Noct saw Luna look at Nyx a bit longer before shifting the conversation to Cor. Noct kept his gaze to Nyx, but the man ignored him, even though Noct could tell that he was. A vibrating in Noct’s pocket diverted the Prince’s attention.

P: I think Iggy is lonely without you and Gladio. He actually came over even though I have the plague and is helping me study. Wtf?

Noct couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s message. Luna and Cor’s eyes darted to Noct, but they continued their conversation. Noct passed his phone to his Shield. Gladio quickly read it and gave off a rumbling laugh.

“Tell them I said ‘hey’,” Gladio instructed, finishing off the last of his skewers.

N: Gladio and I both say “hey”. So I totally think Nyx is into Luna. And I gotta say, she may be into him too :D

Noct had barely taken a bite of his skewer before his phone was buzzing again.

P: :O No way! That’s crazy! Dude, send me a pic of Luna. Tell her I said,” hi”.

“Prompto says ‘hi’. He wants me to take a picture of you. Is that okay?” Noct asked, interrupting the conversation between Luna and Cor. Cor glared at Noctis but Gladio and Nyx laughed. Luna smiled brilliantly.

“Sure!” she complied, placing her skewer onto her plate, and wiping her hands on her napkin.

“Lean in with Cor. Did you know that Cor is the one who brought Prompto to Insomnia years ago? Crazy, huh?” Noct said excitedly. Luna laughed at Noct’s easy behavior, but complied to his request as well, scooting her chair closer to the Marshall. Cor, for his part, did a remarkable job of not looking any different than ever. The man must have been carved from wood, Noct thought as he snapped the shot. He immediately sent it to Prompto.

“Be sure to tell Prompto that I said, ‘hi’ as well,” Luna pleasantly added, before returning to her conversation with Cor. Noct nodded, already feeling his phone vibrate. It was just heart emojis. Prompto was such a dork. They finished their lunch shortly after and Luna rose.

“I have promised to attend to some more people. But let’s meet up later this evening. Perhaps the Hunters could use your assistance on a hunt,” she suggested before heading out of the caravan. When she was gone, Cor excused himself to call the Citadel with a report and Gladio went to find the restroom. Nyx gave a playful glare to the Prince now that the two were alone.

“What’s your game, Your Highness?” Nyx asked with narrowed eyes and folded arms. Noct grinned before putting on an innocent smile.

“What?” he merely answered with a shrug. Nyx eyes narrowed further.

“Noct,” the older man protested quietly, not wishing the Marshall to hear his lack of formality with the Prince.

“I was just trying to help you out. You looked like you were into her,” Noct finally admitted. Nyx face grew expressionless before succumbing to a grin.

“Fine, you got me. But seriously, she’s a Princess Oracle. I can’t even speak to her unless she talks first. So, don’t bother with the setup, kid,” Nyx said. Noct thoughtfully looked at the Glaive.

“I get what you’re saying, but I just don’t think Luna is like that—caring about her elevated station. I know I’m not. I wouldn’t let being a Prince ruin a potential relationship even if the person whom I was interested in was ‘beneath’ me,” Noct answered with air quotes. Nyx looked long at Noct, weighing his words.

“Well still, I would appreciate it if you didn’t try anything further. I have my duty, as I said before. And that would be gross impropriety on my part. Thanks though, you know, for the thought. I’m surprised that you don’t go for it. I mean if anyone were able to land her, it would be you,” Nyx pointed out. Noct shrugged noncommittally.

“She’s not my type,” Noct merely explained as Gladio joined them at the table. Nyx hesitantly looked to Gladio but decided to carry on the conversation since he and the Shield had been friends for a couple of years now.

“Not your type? She’s gorgeous!” Nyx rebutted, looking at Noct like he was some sort of idiot. Noct laughed.

“Yeah, but she’s like a sister to me,” he said, getting tired of passing on the explanation. Gladio laughed loudly.

“Yeah, cos we know he likes blonds with blue eyes well enough,” Gladio let out. Noct’s face lit up red and he could not believe that Gladio would say something so damning in front of a person that wasn’t of their small circle. One look at the Prince’s face set Gladio into another roaring laugh. Nyx looked between the two younger men curiously but didn’t pry.

“Uh, Gladio! Shut up!” Noct ordered, actually frustrated with his Shield’s conduct. Gladio managed to get himself under control after he felt Noct kick his leg under the table.

“Yes, Your Royal Sulkiness,” Gladio said, still giving off the occasional snicker. “Well, shall we then?” Gladio asked as Noct continued to glare at him.

“Shall we what?” Noct shot to him venomously. Gladio merely continued to smile, choosing to be unaffected by Noct’s inability to take a joke.

“Do a hunt? I mean the three of us should be qualified,” Gladio said. Nyx, as usual, remained silent, not really having the authority to make a choice either way. He certainly looked interested though. Noct gulped.

“I thought that we were supposed to lay low,” the Prince managed and immediately felt like killing himself for having let his inner Ignis out. Gladio snickered, like he too could hear that sentence but with Ignis’ accent.

“Ah come on, everyone here looks real friendly. We don’t have to say who you really are. Besides, it’s time to see if my life’s work had been a waste of time or not. Let’s put you to the test in a real-life scenario,” Gladio pushed. Noct’s blue eyes pierced into Gladio’s amber ones, totally taking the bait.

“Alright, you’re on,” he said loudly as he stood. Nyx and Gladio shared toothy grins and Noct wondered suddenly if he weren’t some kind of idiot. Why put himself in deliberate danger?

“What’s going on?” Cor asked gruffly as he reentered the room, having finally finished his phone call. Noct had the good grace to look bashful.

“We’re going to accept a hunt,” Gladio announced to his superior. Cor looked at the Shield skeptically then Noctis. Noct could actually feel the Marshall weighing him. It did wonders for his self-esteem.

“Well I guess since you guys have Ulric with you so it should be fine,” Cor finally agreed. Noct smirked when he saw the injured look in Gladio’s eyes. Ha! He wasn’t the only one seen as having something to prove.

“Follow me. I can show you were they post the hunts,” Nyx helpfully suggested, knowing that Gladio was probably a little peeved at him even if it wasn’t his fault. Noct clapped Gladio on the shoulder as he passed him to follow the Glaive. In all his maturity, he made sure to stick his tongue out to his Shield as well. Gladio rolled his eyes but followed the others.

Nyx lead them out into the hot sun where Noct found himself immediately blinded. Merely walking down the dirt path a quarter of a mile caused sweat to bead up on his forehead. The Royal Black certainly didn’t suit this climate. Noct definitely would have whined under normal circumstances, but with Nyx looking quite at ease and not even sweating, Noct restrained his bratty behavior. He wondered if the climate of Galahd was warmer than Insomnia.

The Glaive led them to what looked like some sort of outdoor dining area. It had a tall metal roof above a concrete slab that held some tables with benches. A man was off to the side, cooking on what looked like a rather large grill. At least ten Hunter’s sat around the tables, some quietly eating, others laughing it up over stories of epic hunts. Their outfits were as varied as their looks. It was quite the conglomeration of army fatigues and mismatched armor, but regardless of the aesthetics involved in their fashion choices, every one of them looked well protected and fully capable of using their weapons. Hell, they all looked like weapons.

Noct could easily feel many sets of eyes watch the three men as they walked over to the bulletin board hung up on a wooden post in the corner. Half a dozen flyers were pinned onto its peeling and pocked cork.

“Let’s find something nearby. We’ve only got maybe three hours of daylight left,” Nyx wisely counseled. Gladio nodded in agreement and Noct merely stood by with folded arms. A man approached them, chewing on a skewer of what looked like the same lunch they had recently eaten. He was older than them, perhaps around Cor’s age, and looked as fit as any of the other younger Hunters, though perhaps more weather beaten. His graying hair was covered in a well-worn ball cap that Noct couldn’t name the color of. He wore gray fatigues with a brown leather vest.

“You boys looking for a hunt?” the man asked with a bit of an accent, some sort of a twang in his words. Noct barely managed to keep his lips from curving into a smirk, not expecting the difference in speech. It was also clear that the man was sizing them up and didn’t look too impressed. Noct noticed Gladio jutting his chest out, but this seemed to have no effect.

“Yeah. We have the time to help out,” Nyx supplied, glancing back to the board. The man spit onto the dirt past the pavement and then began picking at his teeth with the skewer.

“You all from Insomnia.” Noct noticed that it was not a question. Nyx flashed a grin, not looking insulted.

“Well we all live there, but we’re not all from there. We’re Kingsglaive—well that one is still in training. Thought this would be a good lesson for him,” Nyx lied. Noct grinned, almost wishing that his life was only as complicated as being Kingsglaive. The man nodded as he continued picking at his teeth.

“Well if the kid’s still training, I’d go with that one there. Not too hard, but still a serious deal,” the man said. Nyx smiled and nodded, pulling down the flyer.

“Thanks. Looks just like what we want. Well come on then,” Nyx said, leading the other two away from the cafeteria. The Hunters still watched them as they walked off into the desert landscape. Noct made sure that his back was straight as he walked away, following Gladio’s sauntering gait.

“So, the hunt is for a pack of Sabertusks that keep encroaching onto the Hunter’s Camp. One of the Hunters tracked their den about a half a mile to the north. Naturally, we’ll need to bring back proof of the kill, but all in all, I think it’ll be pretty simple,” Nyx explained, glancing through the flyer as he spoke.

“How come no one’s done it if it’s so simple?” Noct asked curiously, feeling gross as sweat began to collect at his lower back, making a wet spot on his black shirt.

“Probably because the bounty is pretty low. I imagine that money wasn’t supposed to be the deciding factor,” Nyx answered.

“Oh yeah, I don’t care about the money,” Noct quickly agreed. Noct didn’t actually know if he had a set allowance, but he’d never been told anything in regard to his spending habits (which were pretty chaste except for when new games and systems came out). He definitely wasn’t hurting for money.

“The wind is working against us. They’ll smell our scent before we even get close so we should expect an ambush. Given how quick they move, we should use Gladio as bait since with your great sword, you’ll have to get in close. Noct and I can lay low and warp strike in once they move in for the kill,” Nyx planned.

“Hee, hee, hee. You’re gonna be bait,” Noct teased his Shield who was taking off his tank top and folding the thin material into a small square to fit into his pocket.

“Hee, hee, hee. Better not get me killed,” Gladio retorted dryly, probably still grumpy from Cor’s earlier statement. Nyx grinned at the exchange and continued to lead the small group.

“Did they mention how many are in the pack?” Noct asked after a few minutes of silence. He was wiping sweat off his forehead, regretting his hairstyle for the first time in his life.

“No definite count but an estimate of ten,” Nyx answered. Noct found himself to be somewhat excited. He’d only ever fought Gladio and other Crownsguard. He’d never fought to kill.

Twenty minutes into their steady walk, a small rocky formation came into view. Nyx pulled out the flyer and examined it against the landscape.

“That should be it,” he stated, folding the flyer back up. “So, alright. You see those power lines over there, Your Highness? I want you to warp there and wait until the Sabertusks all move in on Gladio. As you know, warp strikes hit harder than a normal one, so try and target wherever they may be grouped together to make the most of it. I suggest a one-handed blade. Their underbellies are weak, but of you miss that, taking out a leg or two will at least keep them from lunging at us, which they love to do. Everyone got it?” Nyx asked. Gladio and Noct nodded seriously. This is for real, Noct thought, surprised that he felt excited to prove himself in battle.

Noct nodded to his Shield and then headed diagonally off to the left, towards the power lines the Glaive had mentioned. As he jogged, he pulled his phone out.

N: About to do a Hunt! Wish me luck :)))))

Noct was almost in range to warp up to the pole when his phone buzzed. He grinned before he even read the message.

P: Oh my Gods, don’t get killed! Iggy says get off your damn phone and pay attention! :(((((

Noct put his phone away, still grinning and looked up high to the power line. Right, he psyched himself out, as he pulled a dagger out from his Armiger, choosing it for its lightness. He hesitantly glanced behind himself to see if Nyx were watching him but couldn’t see the man anywhere. He decided that whether he was embarrassed to fuck up in front of the Glaive or not didn’t matter. Gladio was going to need him soon and it was vital for him to get into position.

Noct pulled back his dagger and threw it hard. As he allowed himself to dissolve into light, he focused his being into the weapon and followed it up into the air, landing perfectly on the pole. Noct ignored the nauseous feeling that always accompanied warping, which was a little easier than normal, since he was elated to have warped so well. He quickly looked to the rocky area and saw Gladio still walking dead on. About five Sabertusks had come out of whatever crevices they had previously been hiding in, hungrily looking at the Crownsguard. True to Nyx’s earlier guess, a few more had already circled around the Shield. Noct wasn’t sure if Gladio was aware that they were behind him. He began to feel nervous but remembered what Nyx’s plan had been. He should wait until they all rushed in on the Shield or the element of surprise would be completely wasted.

Noct looked along the desert wasteland, searching for Nyx. He finally spotted him up in another set of power lines to the east. The Glaive was facing forward, watching Gladio and Noct decided that he should be paying attention too. The Sabertusks in front of Gladio began walking in loose circles around the Shield. After a few revolutions, they pounced. Gladio swung his blade in a wide arc, causing a majority of the beasts to fall back. It looked like he had managed to cut one, its bony form laying in the dirt, not able to run away. As they jumped in again, the group that had slowly and steadily been creeping up behind the Shield, made a run to his back.

Noct traded his dagger for his sword and threw it as hard as he could. When he caught up to the weapon, four Sabertusks flew backwards from the impact. Two of them would not be getting up again. Before Noct could pat himself on the back, he was busy fending off the other two that had only been momentarily stunned. Noct kicked hard at one that was trying to bite through his ankle, glad that he was wearing his Crownsguard issued boots rather than his usual sneakers. The second beast took that moment to jump up, lunging at his face. Noct automatically rose his sword, cleanly slashing the belly like Nyx had suggested. Hot blood sprayed across the Prince’s face and shirt. It made his stomach turn, but he shut off his emotions to focus on the mission at hand.

The last Sabertusk rose but didn’t immediately lunge at Noct. It paced back and forth, as if it knew that coming in for a third time would be a mistake, but unable to control its natural urges. Noct patiently waited, feeling assured of his victory so as long as he didn’t do anything incredibly stupid. He could hear grunts and the sounds of weapons slashing nearby. He wondered how his friends were faring but knew that he had to focus on his own battle for now. As the Sabertusk approached a little bit closer, Noct took a step back, but began to fall as he lost footing, having stepped heavily onto a loose rock.

As he slowly fell backwards, he could hear Gladio shout his name with fear, seeing that the Sabertusk saw its opportunity to lunge in for the kill. Without thought, Noct switched out his weapon from the Armiger, summoning Prompto’s gun that he had recently added to his arsenal. Noct could feel the hot breath of the creature as its giant fangs quickly flew in closer to his face. He squeezed the trigger at least five times in quick succession, seeing a bright blue light as he did it. The heavy weight of the beast landed on top of his frame, but Noct was confused as its head was cut clean off as it landed.

Nyx stood above Noct, apparently having warped to him at the last second and attacking the vile creature. Gladio was soon at the scene, helping Nyx drag the surprisingly heavy corpse off the Prince. Noct felt even more disgusting with yet another spray of carnage all over him.

“Are you alright?” Gladio quickly asked, looking terrified. Noct could remember the last time he saw his Shield this way. They had been sparring when Noct was what? Ten? And Gladio had accidentally broke his nose during practice. Luckily, a couple of older Crownsguard had been there to quickly re-break the nose and give the sobbing Noctis a potion.

Noct was hoisted up by both Shield and Glaive, both men dusting his black clothes off quickly. Noct grinned. He certainly felt gross and a bit bruised, but nothing was really the matter with him.

“I’m fine, really,” Noct answered with a light chuckle. His blue eyes quickly scanned the area but was only met with several dead Sabertusks, their fur blowing in the slight wind being the only movement nearby.

“Not a bad touch pulling for the gun. You’ve got good instincts, Your Highness,” Nyx complimented. Noct couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks. Guess we should thank Gladio for that,” he answered bashfully. Gladio smiled and patted Noct on the back. Nyx crouched down and violently hacked into the Sabertusk’s face.

“We’re gonna need the tusks to prove that the hunt’s complete. Help me out. We want to be on our way well before dark,” Nyx ordered. Gladio and Noct complied. Noct felt a bit nauseous, not enjoying the whole collecting spoils of war part of the battle but supposed this was part of the role. They soon had a pile of twenty tusks and were wondering how to gather them all.

“Can’t you just put them into the Armiger?” Gladio asked. Noct chewed on his very dry bottom lip with a shrug.

“I guess, but that’s kinda gross. I don’t want to get everything dirty,” Noct complained.

“That can happen?” Gladio asked. Noct just shrugged again.

“It’s hard to explain. But if the next time you pull out your shield and it has globs of blood and brains all over it, I don’t wanna hear shit,” Noct answered smugly. Gladio frowned but simply crossed his arms across his bare chest, waiting for Noct to lay his hands over the items and absorb them with blue crystal light.

The three men took a bit longer to return, feeling a little sore from the excursion. No one had been injured aside from some bruises and scratches. They’d been pretty lucky. Noct knew that he looked worse for wear as they sauntered back up to the outdoor cafeteria and headed to the same older man that had been there earlier.

“Ah, you’re back. We were about to go and look for you all. How’d you do?” he asked, obviously thinking that they hadn’t been successful. Noct summoned all the tusks and they landed in a messy pile at his feet. Gladio pulled a matching smug face to Noct’s but Nyx just face palmed himself. The Hunter looked stunned as did everyone else who had been nearby.

“Your Highness!” the man said, instantly bowing. Noct finally realized his mistake. Only Noct and his father had Armigers to store things into and he had just given away his identity by being cocky. Nyx frowned at the young Royal and Noct bashfully flashed a smile to the Glaive.

“Uh, that’s not necessary. But we did complete the hunt though,” Noct said, trying to regain the normal behavior that they had previously experienced. Fat chance of that.

“We would never have sent you unguarded on a hunt had we known who you were,” the Hunter continued, looking quite pale. Noct helplessly shook his head.

“No, please don’t worry. I wanted to get some practice in. Really, you have nothing to worry about,” Noct pleaded. The Hunter seemed to slowly calm himself as he looked Noct in the eyes nervously.

“Well let me at least get you the prize money. What was it? Fifty Gil?”

“You know what, why don’t you just instead order a round of beers for all these Hunters. And a couple more platters of those skewers. I’m starving,” Gladio quickly interjected. Noct could see the hope that lit up in the Hunter’s eyes at the promise of beer and meat. The older Hunter hesitantly looked to Noct for his approval. Noct smiled, probably looking frightening in his blood splattered face and clothes.

“Sounds perfect,” he answered. The young men took an empty table and Noct guiltily looked to Nyx. “Sorry, I didn’t think,” he apologized. Nyx blue eyes were a little hard but soon softened. Nyx’s customary grin came to light as he shook his head.

“Hey, my opinion matters little here. Just wait until the Marshall hears about your slip up though,” Nyx warned playfully. Noct gulped. Shit, the Marshall was a bit…scary. Two female Hunters came up to the table and offered each man a wet washcloth. Noct thankfully accepted one and began to scrub at his face, instantly feeling a million times better. He then took a big gulp from the bottle of beer that had also been placed before him.

N: Still alive and victorious. Beer and shish kabob to celebrate :DDDDD

P: Yasssss! Thanks for letting me know. Iggy’s been freaking the fuck out for like two hours now :/ This guys got no faith.

Noct laughed as a platter stacked with the meat skewers were placed before them. Noct grabbed one and grinned to Gladio. He hadn’t noticed that the Shield had been watching him for some time now. His amber eyes were bright, and he had a smile on his face. He gave Noct a gentle bump on the shoulder. Noct smiled wide.

“You did good out there, Noct,” Gladio said proudly.

“Uh, thanks.”

***

A couple of hours later would find Noct freshly showered with damp hair and clean clothes. The cafeteria scene ended amicably enough though none of the Hunters approached Noctis’ party. That may have had something to do with Cor materializing at the scene five minutes into their dinner.

“I’m not mad, Your Highness. I just didn’t want to have to worry about a security detail. Now I do. Not to mention, we hardly want the Empire to hear word about your being in the same area as the Oracle at the same time. It could put Lady Lunafreya in danger,” the Marshall had warned. Noct felt stupid once more, but there was nothing he could say to undo his slip up.

Whether Noctis looked approachable or not, the Hunter’s seemed unanimously pleased with his contribution to the hunt and his free food and beer afterwards. “If nothing else, you’ve made the Crown popular in Leide,” Nyx joked. His smile evaporated after receiving a hard look from Cor though. Noct found himself wishing that Prompto was around to ease the Immortal up (and for other reasons too).

But now he was clean and sitting with Luna at a Haven that was right behind the Hunter’s headquarters. It had taken a lot of convincing on Noct’s part to allow for them to even be out at night in the open, but he had lots of private things to discuss with the Oracle. Cor finally relented with the compromise that Nyx tag along, outside of hearing range, of course. Noct looked into the eerie blue runes littering the ground as he and Luna sat on the hard earth. At present, Noct was content to say nothing and just look at the stars. They really were so much brighter out here. He had no idea that there were so many. He wished he could capture them in a photo for Prompto, but he knew that his shitty camera phone could never do the scene justice.

“Is something troubling you, Noctis?” Luna asked. Noct realized that he had been frowning. He quickly traded it out for a smile instead.

“Sorry. Nothing’s wrong. I just really regret that Prompto couldn’t come. He would have loved this sky. You never see this many stars in the city,” he explained. Luna’s eyes sparkled in the night, reflecting the fire and stars. Her lips formed a smile.

“You really care about him a lot, don’t you?” Luna asked softly. Noct blushed and rather hoped that she wouldn’t be able to tell in the dark. Maybe she would mistake it for the heat of the fire?

“Well yah I do. He’s my best friend,” he answered automatically. Luna continued to look him in the eye with a knowing expression.

“Best friend?” she repeated with a smirk. Noct gulped, not knowing what he wanted her to know. There was also that stupid nagging Prompto voice in his head saying that Luna might be into him.

“Yes,” he ventured, choosing his normal route of saying very little. That answer seemed to hurt Luna, her eyes looking momentarily saddened. She let out a loud sigh and scooted closer to the Prince. Noct became rigid, terrified that she might actually make a move and terrified that he’d have to stop her. Luna laid her head onto his shoulder and breathed in deeply.

“Noctis, you are so stupid. I know you quite well. And I thought you knew that you could tell me anything. After all, we will, together, save the Star,” she said somewhat somberly. Noct was just as confused as ever.

“Luna, I-”

“Look, I know that Prompto and you love each other. It’s in every sentence you’ve written to me practically since the two of you became friends. It doesn’t bother me, you don’t have to hide it,” Luna scolded. Noct was stunned, not just because she had lost her temper somewhat, but because she knew the truth.

“I’m sorry, Luna,” Noct simply said. He hated the thought of disappointing her almost as much as disappointing his dad. Luna smiled and clung a bit more tightly to his arm that she had wrapped around.

“It’s quite alright, Noctis. I’m happy for you both,” she said. Noct could hear in her tone that she was serious. His heart felt lighter.

“I don’t really know how it happened, but sometimes I feel like I was meant to meet Prompto. My dad said he had a dream with Prompto in it. He’s going to be in my Crownsguard,” Noct said into the quiet night.

“Yes, I know, your father told me so in his letter. We can only know so much of the paths the Six have laid before us, but perhaps you are right about Prompto. To be honest, I had no idea how far the two of you would come when I wrote him that letter all those years ago,” Luna confessed. Noct smiled.

“Well I’m glad that you did. As always, I owe you so much,” Noct thanked. Luna shook her head no.

“You owe me nothing Noctis. Just never forget that we owe Eos our livelihoods in conquering the Dark and restoring the Light. Unfortunately, when it comes to that, there is no escaping our destinies,” Luna responded in her voice that always made Noct think of foretelling. He often wondered exactly what Luna knew about the future.

“Hey Luna, when we were kids, you told me something and I wasn’t sure if it was true,” Noct started. He looked to Luna’s pale frame that was reflecting the blue of the runes. She looked like some mythical faerie from the heavens. She looked like she didn’t belong on this earth.

“I told you that you are the Chosen King and that you would restore the Light,” Luna answered, doing her eerie mind reading trick (that or Noctis was entirely predictable). Noct just stared at her. “That was true. You are the King of King’s, the King of Light, the Dawn King. So many titles,” she elaborated with a small smile.

“Are you certain?” Noct asked, feeling overwhelmed. Luna nodded.

“I don’t know when our time will be, but I do know that together we will stand against the Darkness. You need to be ready Noctis. I understand that you sometimes resent your title and that the thought of your father succumbing to the weight of the Ring saddens you beyond measure. However, it is your duty to overcome this and lead. There can be no other say in the matter,” Luna lectured softly. Noct exhaled deeply, oddly feeling his eyes tear up. He didn’t know why, but whenever he thought about living up to that significant role, he was overcome with heavy emotion.

“But when the time comes, you will be by my side?” Noct questioned, trying to keep the emotion from his voice. It still cracked. Luna threaded her fingers through his and leaned in, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll be forever at your side,” she said. Noct’s breath caught in his throat, thinking of a different Blond just then. “The road ahead of us will not be easy, Noctis, but I know that we will overcome all obstacles and succeed.” Noct said nothing more, but just stared up into the heavens once again. He tried not to be terrified of his future, but it was hard not to be. What if despite all of Luna’s assurances he still managed to fail? What if he let everyone down? All of Eos?

“I can hear you stressing out. Put all of that out of your mind for now. Let us just enjoy this night sky together. It’s been so long since we sat under the same stars. Enjoy this time with me, Noctis,” Luna commanded. Noct smiled and bent down to lay a gentle kiss onto her hair. He gladly complied with her request, leaning into the warmth of one of his oldest friends and partner in salvation.

***

“And this one dates back to?” Ignis questioned, holding up a heavy college textbook. Prompto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and rolled his lips in as he thought.

“The Solheim Dynasty, Middle Kingdom?” Prompto finally answered. Ignis nodded with a smile as he lowered the book and then closed it, setting it behind him on Prompto’s desk.

“I think you will ace this test, if you are able to make it,” Ignis proudly declared. Prompto beamed before succumbing to a coughing fit. Ignis politely busied himself so as to not gawk at the teen’s reddening face. When Prompto finally caught his breath again, Ignis pointed to the bottle of water that sat at his nightstand. The Blond obediently sipped from it before sinking back into his pillows.

“I have to go, Iggy. I already missed like a week,” Prompto said firmly. Ignis pursed his lips but did not argue. “But thanks, for helping me study. It’s been awhile, huh?” Prompto said with a grin. Ignis smiled back.

When Ignis had first been introduced to Prompto a couple of years back, he would be lying if he didn’t say that he’d probably been borderline mean when it came to Noct and his best friend hanging out. He would interrupt their time alone, and often, thinking that Prompto was a distraction at best. Sure, he eventually was glad for Noctis making a normal friend, but all parties needed to understand that the Prince still needed to be addressing his education and studies for when he took the Crown.

Ignis figured that always forcing the boys to study would eventually chase Prompto away with boredom, but that had not been the case. Prompto actually raised a whole letter grade and was very honest and open with his thanks to Ignis when he showed him his report card. After that, Ignis backed off a little, slowly accepting that Prompto wasn’t really that bad of an influence (honestly, Noct and he were some of the least exciting teenagers to date, arcades and the occasional sneaking of alcohol from Gladio being the highlights of their youth).

He also came to accept that Prompto wasn’t trying to use the Prince for his power or wealth, not to mention that their hanging out together all awkwardly was a deterrent for girlfriends (funny how that one turned out, wasn’t it?). So Ignis accepted Prompto fully and even became fond of him, eventually considering him as his own friend. Besides, Prompto brought out a side to the group that had been lacking. His clueless honesty was often a source of humor to everyone, Prompto not even minding being laughed at when he set himself up for it. And the changes he created in Noctis, allowing the Prince to relax and enjoy life, to laugh with the rest of them. Prompto really had been a God send (perhaps literally from what Ignis had been hearing about Crystals and Oracles and their lost messenger puppy dogs).

With Noct being gone for the better part of two days, Ignis found himself having very little to do. On the first morning, there had been a meeting at the Citadel. Naturally, he went and took notes for the Prince that would most likely go unread unless he literally did the honors himself. Then there was nothing. Usually, in strange moments like this, he would set up something with Gladiolus, or check in on Noct. Neither were an option this time around.

Ignis had been in his small office at the Citadel, filing away some reports when his phone chirped. Noct had sent him a message, asking him to try and check up on Prompto at least once in his absence. Then Ignis couldn’t deny the lightness that came to his heart at having a task to do. The Prince’s Advisor was never one to sit around idly at any moment of the day. He often felt guilty drinking Ebony in the morning while browsing through the news feed on his phone. Prompto was something he could focus on. Besides, Ignis had been feeling odd lately, with Noct finally becoming a mostly independent human being.

“Haha, it’s like you’re having that feeling that moms get when their adult children move out and go to college.” Gladio had teased him not too long ago when Ignis had tried to describe the feeling over a lunch. Ignis had turned his nose in the air and ignored the laughing Shield, wondering if he couldn’t have been any closer to the truth.

Not being of the party to visit the Oracle had not hurt his feelings, per se, but he still couldn’t deny thinking that he would have been a useful member of the party. Even Prompto had been elected to go but considering his own relationship with the Prince and the Immortal, Ignis didn’t let that fact get him down. It would have been nice to have something to do though.

Either way, he sucked up any negative thoughts and left the Citadel, stopping by a grocery store near Noct’s apartment, ready to perform the task that his Prince had assigned him with the zeal he would have shown any task. Noct would come home to a perfectly cared for best friend/boyfriend or Ignis would die from dishonor.

When Ignis had entered the apartment with his own personal keycard, he had found Prompto passed out in his small bed, crumbs from crackers all over his blankets. There were a couple of empty water bottles laying on the carpeted floor and the room smelled stale. Prompto was somewhat flushed and his hair was lank and oily. The poor kid was not doing too well. Loath to get sick himself, Ignis drank some immune boosting supplements and prayed to the Hydraean for health. Then with disposable gloves, he gathered all the trash from Prompto’s room, managing to not wake the younger man even though he wasn’t being especially quiet. In the end, he had to wake Prompto himself and force some fever reducers and water on the Blond.

“Go take a shower,” Ignis had ordered as he stripped Prompto’s sheets and pulled on his old chocobo ones, ridiculous, yes, but not germ infested. He also opened the window to allow the chill spring breeze in and quickly vacuumed up the crumbs as well. Prompto had walked back into his room amazed, hair dripping water all over his fresh pajamas. “Get back in bed. I’m going to get lunch going. Drink that Pedialyte there and rest,” Ignis had instructed. Prompto had muttered something about baby drinks, but willingly obeyed his senior.

Now a couple of hours later both men were full on tortilla soup, a mildly spicy dish from the Cleigne Region. Ignis had remembered that Prompto liked a bit of kick to his food, converting the picky Prince himself too (always a pissing contest with those two). Happy to put the studying aside for now, Prompto looked at his phone and laughed.

“Noct’s on a hunt,” the Blond had announced. Ignis immediately grew concerned.

“Not alone, right?” he asked. Prompto blew a raspberry.

“Nah man. With Gladio and Nyx,” he elaborated. Ignis narrowed his eyes.

“Then why is he sending you messages and not paying attention? Tell him to get off his damn phone!” Ignis ordered firmly. Prompto’s lavender eyes widened, but he laughed low and text quickly into his phone. Ignis could see that Prompto’s eye’s looked heavy.

“Well let me collect the bowls. Drink a bit more of the Pedialyte and why don’t you take a nap?” Ignis suggested. Prompto obeyed with the drink, his nose crinkling with disgust. He had mentioned something about it being too sweet earlier.

“Hey Iggy, are you going home?” Prompto asked somewhat shyly. Ignis stopped what he had been doing and looked at Prompto. Ignis hadn’t been intending on leaving just yet, but now he sensed that Prompto didn’t want him to go at all.

“Well I was going to tidy up the kitchen while you slept,” he answered. Prompto nodded.

“I mean like tonight?” Prompto added, still somewhat quietly. It was clear that the thought of sleeping at the apartment alone was bothering the Blond. Upon retrospection, Ignis supposed that this would be the first time Prompto would do that since moving in with the Prince. Ignis also thought back to the sorry state that Prompto had been in when left alone in his sickness.

“Oh, well I thought it might be best if I stayed the night to monitor your well-being,” Ignis quickly said. Prompto smiled and snuggled into his pillow, closing his eyes. Ignis headed to the bedroom door and heard Prompto whisper a ‘thank you, Iggy,’ as the older man pulled it shut with a soft click. Ignis smiled, liking being needed, as he made quick work of the small mess he’d created earlier while cooking lunch. He also checked his messages and frowned when he had none. He was horrendously curious to know how the hunt had gone.

To distract himself, he decided to change the Prince’s bedding, (breaking his own promise on that) unwilling to spend the night in the teenagers’ love affair, and tidied up the apartment that was still rather clean, seeing that Prompto had been quarantined to his room and Noct had pretty much been at the Citadel before his trip. Ignis found himself standing outside of Prompto’s room, listening to see if he could hear him awake. Only light snores could be heard. Ignis checked his phone again. No messages.

Ignis knew that he could just send Gladio a message, but that would involve being mocked. There was no way that he would message the Marshall on anything short of a state emergency, and sadly, he did not have Nyx’s contact information. Ignis went into Prompto’s bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Bingo. He then went into the Blonde’s bedroom. Prompto was still out. Ignis slowly approached him and saw his phone charging on his nightstand. The notification light was lazily blinking blue.

“Prompto,” Ignis gently shook the sleeping teen. Prompto came to with questioning eyes. “Have you taken your medicine yet? It says you must take it the same time every day,” Ignis added. Prompto rubbed at his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock on his table.

“I take it in an hour,” he answered groggily.

“I see. Sorry to have woken you,” Ignis offered, but remained standing where he was. Prompto eventually was lucid enough to look at Ignis curiously.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, obviously curious as to what would cause such odd behavior from the Prince’s Advisor.

“I, well, I was wondering if you could tell me if Noct has messaged you back yet?” Ignis finally asked, not bothering to hide his true intent. What was the point in concealing his concern from the one person who cared for Noct just as much as he? Prompto gave way to a weak smile.

“Yeah, pass me my phone,” he answered with a thick voice. Ignis instantly passed the phone and watched as Prompto input his pass code. It didn’t take long for Prompto to smile and assuage Ignis’ fears.

“They’re celebrating. Guess they did just fine,” Prompto answered as he typed a message back. Ignis let out a sigh of relief and sat down by Prompto’s feet. Prompto looked to him with a questioning eyebrow.

“I did some research online. You should be out of the infectious stage,” Ignis answered to Prompto’s confusion. Ignis couldn’t comprehend why Prompto’s face lit up excitedly by the statement.

“So, I can sleep with Noct again?” he asked, still overjoyed. Ignis blushed at the question. Prompto laughed while waving his hands no.

“I meant sleep, sleep, not, well you know,” he corrected. Ignis tried to ignore his own embarrassment. He didn’t blame himself entirely though. Based on the amount of laundry getting done these days, it would suggest that the Prince and Prompto had quite the healthy sex life.

“My apologies,” Ignis said. “Anyway, how are you feeling?” he inquired, obviously changing the subject to safer waters (and desperately wanting to avoid the harsh reality where his teenage friends got more action lately than he did). Prompto looked grateful.

“Honestly, a little better, but still fatigued as hell. I didn’t mean to guilt you into staying over. Well I mean I did want you to stay, but I think I’m just gonna pass out again soon, so you really don’t have to,” Prompto said, apologizing for his imagined selfishness. Ignis smiled and patted Prompto’s knee.

“I don’t mind staying, even if you are just going to sleep again. There was a couple of documentaries that are marathoning tonight that I was looking forward to watching. However, you may as well stay up long enough to take your next dose before you sleep again.

“Thanks, Iggy. You’re the best. I feel like we never tell you that enough,” Prompto said sincerely. With such a small circle of friends, it was obvious that “we” had to be Noct, Gladio, and Prompto. “You know, Lady Lunafreya is even more beautiful than I thought,” Prompto suddenly blurted out with a blush. Ignis looked at the Blond curiously. Where in the hell did that come from? Prompto could obviously see his confusion.

“Noct, he sent me a picture of her earlier. I almost wish he hadn’t,” Prompto confessed looking down at the chocobo sheets that he clenched in his hands. Ignis now saw what sort of direction this was heading. It would seem that Prompto was on an endless track of insecurity, never convinced of Noct’s regard for himself.

“Yes, Lady Lunafreya is a very beautiful woman, just as she has always been. Just as Noct has always known her to be. So, in that regard, nothing has changed. I don’t think you should be concerned,” Ignis explained, trying to be logical with a patient tone, wondering if it would help at all. Prompto looked up slowly, he looked ashamed but unable to stop his feelings.

“They haven’t seen each other in ten years. I know that he used to crush on her really bad. I just can’t help but wonder if being there in person with her doesn’t rekindle those feelings. I mean, I wouldn’t blame him. Could there be a more perfect match for him? It would be the wet dream of unions in the Kingdom,” Prompto explained bitterly.

“Well actually, their union is somewhat forbidden,” Ignis said. Prompto turned his face to him rather quickly and that triggered a coughing fit. Ignis gently rubbed at his back, waiting for the coughs to end before continuing.

“What do you mean?” Prompto finally asked with tears in his eyes. Ignis pointed to the Pedialyte and Prompto quickly picked up the bottle so that Ignis would continue.

“Well, since the earliest of times, the Lucis Caelums and Nox Fleurets were not supposed to intermingle their bloodlines because of their roles in protecting the Crystal and restoring the Light. There would be two potential problems with that. First, that would be too much power into one House. The power to both use the Crystal’s magic and commune with the Gods and heal the sick of Starscourge. Don’t forget that the earliest wars were over the Crystals and were only ended when there was only one left on Eos. Many would object to that marriage, especially the Empire who has renounced all things to do with the Astrals.

“The second problem would be the two distinctive roles of King Lucis Caelum and Oracle belonging to one person if there was only a single heir. How could an Oracle assist the King if they were the King? What would happen if they should die? It’s too much responsibility for a single person,” Ignis explained to the completely absorbed Prompto.

“Wow, I never thought about any of that. Nothing they’d ever mentioned at school,” he said, obviously feeling a little less devastated.

“I don’t believe the public education system explains much of anything about the Prophecies and Cosmogony. I’ve really only gotten access to the smallest pieces myself these past few years, and only because King Regis wants me to help Noct learn about them,” Ignis confessed. “But really, Prompto, I don’t know what more you need to convince yourself that Noctis is truly in love with you. He’s not going to stray, not even for an old friend like Lady Lunafreya. You have his heart. Believe me, I know Noctis better than just about anybody else,” Ignis vouched. Prompto once again looked ashamed.

“I know Ignis. I try, I really do. And when I’m with him and were, well together, I don’t have doubts. But when he’s away for just like one second for anything that has to do with being a Royal, I feel like he’s going to snap out of it and remember that I am a loser,” Prompto said.

“Well you must try and convince yourself. I mean, eventually something is going to have to give, but as King Regis showed us, you are bound to Noctis for life. So you better get comfortable in your own skin because you are going to have to live with this for the rest of your days on Eos,” Ignis pointed out, not meaning to be unkind, but deciding that the truth was what Prompto should hear. Prompto nodded, still looking sullen but it couldn’t be helped.

“Look, I don’t know how long right now is going to be, but right now, you’ve got Noct. So, don’t sweat this get together going on tonight. Tomorrow night he’ll be back here with you,” Ignis added, trying to pep up the despondent Blond. Prompto gave a weak smile but nodded in understanding.

“Let me get you a drink so that you can take this horribly large pill. My Gods this thing is as big as a great sword,” Ignis observed, holding the pill bottle up to the light.

“Yeah, just about as fun to swallow too,” Prompto whined. “This medicine is the foulest shit I’ve ever put in my mouth.” Ignis rose an eyebrow to that, wondering if it were true considering…well, never mind. Soon, Prompto was well settled and ready to drift off once more.

“Too bad I’m sick, huh? We could have done something, just the two of us. To make them jealous,” Prompto said with a smile. Ignis swept some of Prompto’s loose hair away from his eyes.

“If you hadn’t been sick, you would have gone along as well,” the older man pointed out.

“It doesn’t feel right though. We have a group of four. I don’t think we should split up again,” Prompto slowly mumbled into his pillow, already falling asleep. Ignis smiled at the teen’s sleep thoughts. How cute.

“Good night, Prompto. Sweet dreams,” Ignis said as he rose, turned off the lamp, and left the room.

***

“Why does the bed smell like Iggy?” Noct questioned, sprawled out, face down in his pillows. Prompto gave off a weak laugh that triggered a round of coughs, but they didn’t sound as terrible as before, Noct happily noted. Prompto carefully joined Noct in the bed and laid down on his side gingerly.

“Well he stayed the night and slept in here,” Prompto answered mirthfully. “You know that the couch always makes our backs hurt when we sleep on it,” the Blond explained. Noct narrowed his blue eyes to his boyfriend.

“So, what did you guys do?” he ventured. Prompto gave him a look that spoke volumes.

“He helped me study, made me soup. I don’t know, gave me my medicine and gross Pedialyte,” Prompto said. Noct knew he was being stupid, but he always found himself jealous when it came to others spending time with Prompto. Lately, it was Ignis that gave him the biggest headache. His Advisor had taken to Prompto, he hadn’t always, but now it was obvious. In his heart, Noct knew that there was no attraction between the two, but he couldn’t help but wonder sometimes. Ignis somewhat doted on the Blond, and Prompto was way more appreciative and helpful to Ignis than Noctis was. Noct was jealous of Prompto in regard to Ignis too. Ignis was devoting a lot of his time in advising Prompto in life (though admittedly it hadn’t taken away any attention that the Prince received).

“Seriously, dude? You’re gonna make a big deal about me hanging out with straight Iggy when you were hanging out with Luna?” Prompto asked, calling the Prince out on his shit. Noct laughed. Yeah, it really did sound ridiculous. Noct had to remind himself that Eos did not revolve around him, well sort of.

“I was just kidding,” Noct lied. Prompto’s eyes said he knew that Noct was full of shit, but he just gave off a soft laugh.

“Yeah, whatever, dude. I’m glad that you’re back though. And guess what? Iggy said I shouldn’t be contagious anymore, so yay!” Prompto said. It was obvious that though improved, Prompto was still sick. His fatigue was obvious in the lack of intensity that his amethyst eyes usually held. His voice sounded a bit more nasally than normal and he still had a tendency to fits of coughing. But him up and about was a welcome change.

“Good, cos now I’m gonna cuddle the shit out of you,” Noct joked, but not really, as he pulled Prompto close to himself. Both teens sighed in relief, which caused them to laugh for being so sappy. It was still nice to hold Prompto close to himself once more. After all the things Luna had explained to him, about prophecies and his role in them, he craved a bit of normalcy.

“So, did you have a nice visit?” Prompto inquired. Noct nodded.

“Yeah, I did. When you’re completely better, we gotta go outside the Wall together. There’s just so much that I’ve never seen, so much that I don’t know. When I become King, obviously Insomnia comes first, but everything out there is my responsibility too. And it’s just not being protected. I kind of want to ask my dad about it,” Noct explained. Prompto gave a low chuckle.

“What?” Noct questioned. Prompto coughed a few times and then cleared his throat.

“Oh nothing, just imagining the heart attack that you’d give your dad when you showed that you were actually interested in something that had to do with ruling the Kingdom, that’s all,” Prompto said, laughing still. Noct swatted his boyfriend’s bicep in affront, but mostly just because he wanted to touch his bare arms.

“Haha, Prom. No, but seriously, the sooner that we can end this conflict with Niflheim, the sooner we can have less Crownsguard and Kingsglaive in the city. I think where they’re really needed is outside the Wall, where no one is protected from the daemons and beasts. You’ve heard of the Hunters, right? Well I admire them. They’ve sort of taken the situation into their own hands. It’s pretty courageous really. They don’t have the King’s Magic or any special abilities. Just survival skills from roughing it out there,” Noct said.

“Hey, don’t feel bad, Noct. There’s nothing you can do about what happens outside of the Wall,” Prompto consoled, immediately detecting the train of thought that Noctis was running down. Noct loved that Prompto knew him so well.

“It’s hard not to feel guilty. We live in such safety and comfort inside of Insomnia. I am embarrassed that I didn’t ever really think about this shit. I can’t even fully plead ignorance, it’s not like Ignis and dad haven’t tried to tell me these things before. I mean even Luna, a Prisoner of War, does more good for the people of my Kingdom by going out and healing those with Starscourge and spreading hope,” Noctis explained. Prompto offered a small smile.

“Can I tell you something?” Noct asked Prompto in a whisper. Noct saw his boyfriend’s eyes widen in fright. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to go with his insecure boyfriend, Noct thought as he mentally berated himself. Regardless, Prompto nodded his assent.

“Luna told me that I am the True King. Together, she and I will restore the Light,” Noct continued in his whisper, afraid that such words would set things into motion. Prompto still looked scared.

“What does that mean exactly?” Prompto questioned, also in a soft voice.

“Well I need to look it up again in the Cosmogony, but it’s pretty much what it sounds like. The Darkness has gradually been coming on, but it will eventually take over. I will have to gain the support of the Astrals, that’s where the Oracle comes in, and once I have, I will defeat it and restore the Light. That’s the commonly known part of The Prophecy. There’s more to it, but not even my dad has shared the entirety of it with me,” Noct answered. Prompto’s wide eyes continued to look at Noct with wonder.

“So, you’re going to save everyone from the Scourge and daemons and stuff? You, the one-hundred and fourteenth Lucis Caelum, is the one who is going to fix all the shit that all the others couldn’t?” Prompto asked incredulously. Noct frowned.

“Yep. Thanks for making it sound even more unobtainable, Prom. Cos I’m not at all nervous or desperate to know how the hell I even go about this or anything,” Noct hissed. He wasn’t mad at Prompto, but he couldn’t deny that while seeing Luna had been a great comfort after all this time, he now felt more helpless and overwhelmed than ever. Prompto squeezed himself closer to his body, kissing his chest.

“I’m sorry, Noct. You’re right. I know that it sounds stupid, but I’m here for you. I don’t know how I can help, but just let me know what you need, and I’ll come running,” Prompto offered with sincerity. Noct smiled. That was exactly what he needed from Prompto. The Blond just by his side staring into the abyss was enough.

“And it’s not just me. Ignis and Gladiolus—we’re your bros. I know we’re all different and I know that sometimes we bug you, but I think I realized the other day that I am not the only one who loves you. Romantically, well yeah, but I mean they’re your brothers and we will all follow you to hell, literally if we must, when you’re King. Even before then, really. Iggy will make the plan, Gladio will clear the way, and I’ll keep you sane. How’s that sound?” Prompto added. Noct finally felt some of his anxiety lessen. He gently kissed Prompto on his lips, wanting more but not willing to press his boyfriend’s health.

“I couldn’t wish for more. Together, we’ll make this world a better place. Eos deserves it. You with me?”

“‘Ever at your side.”

***

Unfortunately for Noctis, the normalcy that he craved for after the trip was not to be obtained. It seemed that just as he and Prompto had fallen asleep, Ignis was in his bedroom, shaking them awake.

“You must wake up Your Highness. You’re needed at the Citadel immediately. Prompto, the King has extended his invitation to you as well,” Ignis ordered, not making it sound like an invitation at all.

“What’s wrong? Is my dad okay?” Noct asked, feeling his heart pound from the unexpected awakening.

“Yes, yes, he’s fine, but I’m not going to lie Noct, we may all be in danger. Niflheim has learned about your meeting with the Oracle and they are threatening to attack Insomnia. Get dressed at once. There’s a delegation of Niflheim Officials at the Citadel and His Majesty wants you to be part of the sit down.”

“What?!” Noct gasped, instantly sitting up. Prompto also got up, trying his hardest to conceal a bout of coughing. He failed. “Why would they come in the middle of the night? How rude is that?” Noct questioned, hastily dressing with angry blue eyes.

“Well I imagine that was not an accident. They are being rather rude and aggressive—entitled even, though they are currently guest under the white flag, so to speak. His Majesty is not impressed,” Ignis answered with folded arms, leaning against Noct’s closed door.

“Please tell me that dad is not alone with them,” Noct said as he pulled a shirt over his head.

“Well of course not! He’s got Clarus and Cor, not to mention his Kingsglaive Guard that have little love for the Niffs, uh, sorry Prompto,” Ignis added, embarrassed by his derogatory slip up. Prompto waved his hand, not offended by the outburst as he too got dressed.

Noct rushed to his bathroom to brush his teeth and take in the hair situation. He was about to shrug it off as a lost cause until Ignis told him to fix it. “We can’t have them see us rush in concern. You must look presentable and confident, Your Highness. They have come unwelcome, they can wait,” Ignis advised. Noct nodded and took his council.

“Uh, Ignis, why does His Majesty want me to be present? I’m not a Royal or officially in the Crownsguard yet. And I’m trying not to, but I keep coughing,” Prompto admitted. Ignis frowned.

“I don’t know myself Prompto. I don’t even know if you will actually be sitting in or if he just thinks you’ll be safer at the Citadel. Merely dress presentable just in case,” Ignis answered, somewhat unsure. Prompto nodded and rushed out of Noct’s room to change his clothes.

Ten minutes later had the three men in the elevator, going down to the garage. Prompto nervously tapped his foot to some imagined rhythm while Noct glared murderously at nothing and Ignis scrolled through his phone.

“Noctis, it is vital that you follow His Majesty’s lead in tone and decisions. We must appear both unified and dignified,” Ignis warned, returning his phone to his pocket. Noct said nothing and continued to stare ahead, clenching his jaw and fists. Ignis and Prompto shared a concerned look, but both knew better than to say anything to Noct when he was in this sort of mood. They simply had to ride out the tide of his temper, though it was somewhat justified this time.

They met Gladiolus and Nyx in the parking garage, another decoy car—again. Noct could be heard muttering under his breath about having to constantly hide his fucking identity in his fucking capital city. The rest of the ride was in silence, not even Nyx trying to share his usual glances in the rearview mirror with the Prince. As soon as they were parked in the garage at the Citadel, a swarm of Crownsguard and Kingsglaive surrounded the car, waiting for Noctis to exit. Titus Drautos had the command and saluted Noct as he stepped out, his bad mood evident from his expression.

“Your Highness, you are wanted immediately by His Majesty in the council room. You three are to follow,” Drautos ordered. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto shared looks and Prompto had the good grace to wave bye to Nyx. Nyx gave a weak smile, looking very concerned himself and as if he wished to join Noct’s entourage.

Noct blindly followed behind Drautos and his three friends walked briskly behind him. There were guards at every door and every exit of the Citadel. It appeared to be in full lockdown mode. No one commented on it. No one spoke at all.

“How did they even get here so quickly? I’ve barely been home for like ten hours,” Noct questioned angrily. Drautos glanced at the Prince but did not slow his pace.

“An airship was sighted outside of the city at 1800 hours. An emissary was sent to the gate and requested an audience with His Majesty, demanding answers for gross misconduct on our part. His Majesty approved the emissary and a small delegation into the city at 2000 hours. His Majesty had an informal sit down with the Chancellor of Niflheim at 2100 hours for some particulars. He then instructed for you to be brought forth to help answer questions that were laid before him,” Drautos explained very matter of fact.

“Okay. What am I supposed to say?” Noct asked with gritted teeth. Drautos gave the Prince a very expressionless look.

“Ask your Advisor. I was just sent to get you here safe,” Drautos responded gruffly. Noct’s eyes hardened, angry to be spoken to in such a manner, but he said nothing. He had never liked Drautos. Outside of the council room stood two Crownsguard in front of the heavy metal doors. Drautos finally stopped his fast pace and looked to the four young men.

“Alright the agreement is no weapons. Your Highness and His Shield are allowed to sit at the table, Scientia and Argentum are to sit at the chairs lining the wall. Scientia and Argentum are not to speak unless spoken to and if His Majesty gives you consent to do so. Do you all understand? All right, I will announce you,” Drautos explained. With a nod to the Guards, they opened the doors swiftly. Drautos entered with all the pompous attitude that his station allowed for.

“His Highness Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, The Prince’s Shield Gladiolus Amicitia, Crownsguard and Advisor Ignis Scientia, and Prompto Argentum,” Drautos stated loudly as the men found their seats. King Regis sat at the head of the table, looking very tired though he sat up straight and had a hard expression on his face. To his immediate left sat Clarus Amicitia, looking quite hostile, and next to him, an empty seat meant for Noctis. Following the seat was Cor Leonis with his famously neutral face. Titus Drautos sat next to the Marshall and a chair for Gladiolus next to him. Ignis and Prompto dutifully sat at their chairs behind the Royals, Ignis with a very neutral face and Prompto trying very hard to imitate him.

On the other side of the table sat the Chancellor of Niflheim Ardyn Izunia, followed by Ravus Nox Fleuret, and Brigadier General Loqi Tummelt. Behind the Niflheim men stood five Magitek Troopers, unmoving. It was obvious that their presence made the Lucians feel uneasy, Noct included. He wondered what part of no weapons allowed did not include the monsters that stood behind them.

“Ah, I see the Prince has finally come to join us, accompanied by his closest friends,” the Chancellor said as everyone took their seats. The man was all flourish, with big, sweeping hand gestures and large smiles. He seemed dressed in a vast array of scarves and cloaks, definitely not befitting one of his rank. Who wore a fucking fedora to a council with one’s enemies? Noct wondered, barely hiding the disgust on his face. Niflheim really was mocking them.

The Chancellor took his time eyeing the newly arrived young men, each in turn. Noctis could feel Prompto squirm under the gaze. Noct couldn’t help but wonder why his father would even ask Prompto to attend such a thing as this. He was entirely untrained for this sort of scenario.

“My, the Dear Prince has grown up to be quite a handsome, strapping young man. You must be most proud, King Regis,” the Chancellor announced in his cultured voice. Noct frowned at the comment, it felt way too perverse? The Lucian side of the table was openly glaring to their Niflheim counterparts. King Regis seemed to be of mind to ignore the taunt though, for he simply sat at his chair with little expression.

“My son has been summoned as per your request. Now what have you to say to us?” the King asked. Ravus did little to hide his glare at the King and Noctis had half a mind to walk around the table and punch the older man in the face. Ravus had always been an asshole to him, even before his mother, Queen Oracle Sylva had died. Noct couldn’t stand him or even understand how he and Luna were related.

“We have gathered in your beautiful capital, the Crown City of Lucis, to inform you of the gross impropriety that was set in motion when His Highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, met up with Princess Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret in secret. It is known to you that the Princess Oracle is our prisoner and is forbidden to be in the presence of any member of the Lucis Caelum family. What have you to say for yourselves?” Chancellor Ardyn explained, using so many hand gestures that it looked like he was conducting a symphony. Noct ground his teeth but said nothing, knowing that his father would lead the conversation.

“What I have to say is that Lucis is Our Kingdom and we freely choose where we go without any permission from the likes of Niflheim, Chancellor,” Regis countered in a voice that showed just how impressed he was with the allegations. Ardyn made a loud sucking sound through his teeth, along with an elaborate look of disappointment. Noct decided that this guy was a phony. Everything was so theatrical with him. He was treating the whole situation like it was a big game.

“Oh my, my, King Regis, such big words from a sovereign who is steadily losing this war. Might I suggest you check your tone? I’d hate for this war to escalate into something even more nasty than it already is,” the Chancellor further mocked.

“Mind you getting to the point of this visit? The Prince spoke with Lady Lunafreya. What of it?” King Regis barked, clearly out of humor with the entire situation. Ardyn let out a low chuckle and General Loqi followed his lead, looking quite smug. Noct added the young man to his short list of people he’d love to deck. Ravus merely continued to glare, however it was now directed at Noctis himself. Noctis had no problem looking into his blue eyes with disgust. He could never respect a man who worked for the country that destroyed his own, murdered his mother, and kept his sister a prisoner.

“We have had it from the Oracle that she and Noctis discussed the future. That they have made plans to work together, to complete their shared destiny of conquering the Dark and restoring the Light. The Emperor Aldercapt has ever so graciously decided that he would be willing to overlook the whole meeting if Prince Noctis renounces his intent to fulfill such a destiny with the Oracle,” Ardyn finally answered.

“Absolutely not,” Noctis declared automatically, not caring what anyone else would have preferred him to say. He could feel his father’s green eyes on him, but he didn’t sense hostility from him. Ardyn shook his head slowly with a grin.

“Well if that’s the final say on the matter, then I fear we will have a problem after all,” the man stated, fully looking like he was enjoying this whole situation.

“Then I suppose that we do,” King Regis responded back dead serious. The room was quiet of giggles this time. Chancellor Ardyn and King Regis locked eyes in disgust and it almost seemed that no one dared to breathe.

“Excellent! Well, I shall return to the Emperor and report this discussion to him. I’m sure that you all will be hearing from us soon!” the Chancellor said at last, breaking the silence as he rose from his seat with all his unnecessary flourish. The two other Niflheim delegates rose after him and began to file out of the room, the Magitek Armors being the last to leave with their strangely languid movements.

Noct sat at the table dumbly, still trying to comprehend that this meeting was over before ten minutes had passed. The room remained silent for some time before Regis looked to Noctis.

“I must say that I suspect the Oracle’s entire visit had been orchestrated to cause this situation,” King Regis said calmly to his son. Noct furrowed his brow.

“What do you mean?” he asked angrily.

“I imagine that Lady Lunafreya was being followed the whole time, or a Niflheim spy was in the Hunter’s Camp. It would seem that they were just looking for any reason to escalate the war. Considering how quickly they arrived here after your rendezvous, can there really be any other answer?” King Regis elaborated for his son. Noct clenched his jaw, angry that Ravus would allow for his sister to be used in such a way. Didn’t he believe in the role of the Oracle, coming from the same line as she?

“We should have seen this coming. Well what should we do now?” the Marshall asked gruffly, looking just as angry as anyone else. Regis sighed as he rested his head into his open hand that he leaned upon heavily. Noct thought that whatever reserves his dad had kept up to seem strong in front of the Niffs had worn down.

“We’re going to have to wait for Aldercapt’s response. In the meantime, the whole city is to remain on lockdown until the Niflheim delegation has left. Noctis, you and Prompto are staying at the Citadel tonight and I imagine that you will need to keep your schedule open. I foresee many hours with the council tomorrow,” King Regis stated. Noct nodded even though he was supposed to return to school tomorrow. It would have to wait.

“Would it have been wiser for the Prince to simply have met their terms?” Drautos asked. King Regis sat up straight once more with a serious face. His rigid expression was quite frightening, lined with shadows in the harsh lighting of the room.

“Had Noctis agreed to that, I would have called it treason myself. It is Prince Noctis’ duty to restore the Light alongside the Oracle. He is our hope and salvation. Stalling time for a fake peace and comfort gains us nothing. Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya are our shiny images of salvation in our darkest times. The people of Eos need them to believe in,” King Regis declared with such force and belief that Noctis found himself amazed. It seemed everyone was now staring at him and it made him uncomfortable. The lingering doubt of living up to his destiny began to creep up on him again.

“I will do whatever it takes to fulfill my destiny,” Noctis vowed to the room, knowing that these people, who were all putting their lives on the line for the future that he was supposed to create, needed to hear these words. King Regis nodded his approval.

“There is no other choice,” King Regis agreed. Noct saw that his father looked proud of him. He had begun to wonder if he had overstepped his bounds after Drautos’ comment but that no longer seemed the case. “This meeting is adjourned,” Regis added. Noct got the impression that it was only adjourned for him and his entourage. No one else seemed to be leaving anytime soon. Noct rose, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto following suit. He gave his dad a bow and exited the room, his friends hot on his heels.

None of the young men spoke, but they all followed Noct to his quarters. Noct was the first to enter the room and moodily kicked his shoes off before collapsing onto his bed. He soon felt Prompto’s weight shift the mattress, his presence familiar even if he couldn’t see him as he laid on his stomach.

“That Chancellor is some piece of work,” Gladio stated gruffly.

“Yes, he’s all show. He put on quite the act,” Ignis’ voice agreed from somewhere behind the Prince.

“What the hell was that guy even wearing?” Prompto asked trying to keep the humor out of his tone. He failed but Gladio and Ignis laughed low with him.

“I cannot say. It definitely does not fit in with the fashion of Niflheim though,” Ignis answered.

“But those Magitek Troopers were terrifying, right?” Prompto added. Noct could hear the truth to the Blonde’s statement from his trembling voice. They had been rather creepy.

“I admit that I did not feel easy around them. There is something about them that just seems…off,” Ignis agreed. “I have a feeling that they are not simply robots.”

“Well whatever the hell they are, we could have taken them. Shit’s looking grim though. I think we need to take practice a lot more seriously,” Gladio stated.

“I just hope that Lady Lunafreya is okay. Isn’t Ravus her brother? Would he even protect her against the Chancellor?” Prompto questioned. Noct groaned into his pillow and punched his bed. He could feel Prompto’s tension even though they were a foot apart. Noct shot up and couldn’t keep the hot angry tears from his eyes.

“I can’t fucking stand Ravus! How could he let her be treated like that?! I get it, he blames dad for his mom dying. But how the fuck does becoming High Commander of the country that murdered your mom and took everything away from you make any sense? Does he really hate us that much that he’d throw away what little he has left?” Noct shouted into the room, his voice echoing from the vaulted ceiling. Prompto’s face was lowered and looked miserable. Ignis was frowning and Gladio looked murderous.

“Yeah, that guy is a piece of work, but stop freaking out, your gonna have this room flooded with Crownsguard. Remember this moment Noct and store it away for when you meet him in battle,” Gladio warned. Noct closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that he needed to calm down, but he was so angry.

“Your Highness, may I ask you a question?” Ignis warily ventured, knowing that Noct was in the sort of mood that was easy to make worse. Noct hated that he could see his best friends all walking on eggshells to try and keep him calm.

“What?” he replied, trying to not sound like a dick. He was only mildly successful.

“Based off of what was said between you, the Chancellor, and His Majesty, are you…are you the True King?” Ignis asked quietly. Noct couldn’t look Ignis in the eye but he did hear Gladiolus intake a sharp breath. Noct looked to Prompto instead who was watching him sadly.

“Yes. It has been foretold and Luna has confirmed it,” Noct admitted. Ignis simply nodded and looked troubled, his green eyes staring beyond the Prince and at a wall.

“So, you really are going to fix everything, the Scourge? The Darkness?” Gladiolus asked incredulously. It was one thing to read about legends and prophecies as a child, and quite another to know that you would partake in one.

“Yes,” Noct simply answered. The room remained silent for some time, each man weighing exactly what their futures would now be.

“Then I suppose we should anticipate some hard times ahead of us,” Ignis speculated.

“Now we definitely need to up your training,” Gladio stated. “All of our training,” he added, looking at both Ignis and Prompto.

“Maybe we should actually start reading that Cosmogony that His Majesty sent you too. Maybe it’ll have like clues and stuff on how to even do this,” Prompto suggested. “We can treat it like a study night. Ignis can lead it like he did with our Chem labs and Gladio will be good for consultation since he has no problem reading boring stuff,” Prompto said with a little bit of excitement, followed by a cough. Noct couldn’t help but allow his lips to curve upwards into a smile. Leave it to Prompto to make him see light in something so terrifying.

“Thanks, Blondie. You’re so empathetic,” Gladio spat, clutching his wounded heart, but it was all in good fun. Even Ignis was trying to hide a smirk.

“We’re here for you, Your Highness. If you keep us in the loop, then we can help you even more. Gladiolus and I have been sworn to guide and protect you since childhood, as you well know. You don’t carry all of this weight alone,” Ignis said seriously. Noct finally looked Ignis in the eyes. He had never meant to keep the secret from him, but his dad had told him to keep it private.

“Thanks. I wasn’t supposed to say anything, or I would have sooner. I know it won’t be easy, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared, but I just want you guys to know that…well, you’re the best,” Noct shyly admitted. Three smiling faces met his and he felt his cheeks burn. Gladio laughed deeply, causing his rumbling voice to echo throughout the room.

“We love you too, Noct, but… you’re so gay,” the Shield teased. Noct’s face went cherry as he shot up from the bed and attacked his Shield, his Brother. Gladio managed to block every punch even though he laughed the whole time, but Noct wasn’t actually trying to hurt him (much). Ignis and Prompto laughed too (well Prompto coughed). A knocking at the door calmed them down and Ignis quickly answered it. Cor Leonis stood outside the door with a raised eyebrow, clearly having heard the commotion from the other side of the door and wondering at the smiling, laughing faces that he saw before him.

“Everything okay in here, Your Highness?” Cor questioned, looking at the young men. Noct grinned with white teeth.

“Uh, yes. How can I help you, Marshall?” Noct asked, straightening his clothes that had suffered the impromptu sparring.

“Actually, I was wondering if I might borrow Prompto for a moment?” The Marshall asked though it was clear that he wouldn’t be leaving without the sick Blond. Noct met eyes with his boyfriend. Prompto looked just as confused as he.

“Uh, sure,” Noct consented. Prompto immediately got up and toed on his slippers that had been there since the high school days.

“Thank you, Your Highness. Good night. Scientia, Amicitia,” he said as he gestured for Prompto to follow him. Noct saw Prompto shoot him one last questioning glance before he turned around and followed the Immortal in silence.

***

Ten minutes later would find Prompto sitting in the Marshall’s personal quarters in the Citadel. Prompto had never actually been here before and was openly gawking at the man’s personal effects. The Marshall’s quarters were pretty close to the size of Noctis’ apartment. He had a small kitchen, living room, balcony, bedroom, and bathroom of course.

The furnishings were all very simple, though made with quality. Everything was straight lines and natural materials and earth tones. He had medals and certificates professionally framed and hung on the walls. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh when he saw a collection of frames that were his school photos. There was even a framed picture from graduation day, he and Cor standing next to one another, Cor looking proudly at the robed young man.

Cor brought a mug of tea to Prompto and gestured for him to sit on the low couch. Prompto obeyed, grateful for the hot tea, his throat was raw from all the coughing. Cor sat beside him with his own mug. Prompto suddenly smelt something off in the tea. He sniffed at it.

“Is there alcohol in this?” he questioned with wild amethyst eyes. Cor nodded.

“I put a shot of bourbon. It should help you feel better. I know after tonight it’ll make me feel better,” the Marshall muttered the last part and caused the Blond to laugh. Cor smiled as he took a careful sip from the hot liquid. He placed his mug onto the nearby coffee table and faced Prompto.

“Look, I’ll cut to the chase so you can head to bed. I noticed something tonight and it was concerning. I don’t know what it means but I thought you’d like to know about it,” Cor confessed. Prompto’s eyes widened. He wondered what could be so serious that Cor would confide in him.

“Okay,” Prompto nervously responded. Cor let out a determined sigh and reached for Prompto’s right wrist. Prompto looked uncertain as the Marshall gently twisted it around and began to unfasten Prompto’s widest leather cuff. The Blond wondered why he was doing this and only didn’t stop him because he had already seen what the cuff concealed. Prompto looked at the dark ink that stood out on his pale skin, the lines and numbers that marked him as something that he wasn’t sure of.

“I saw this today,” Cor stated, staring at the barcode with the same intensity that Prompto did. Prompto’s eyes were dragged off the mark to the Marshall’s.

“What? Where?” Prompto questioned in disbelief. The Marshall chose to take a couple of careful sips from his steaming mug, possibly scalding his tongue in the process.

“On the Magitek Troopers,” he answered dryly.

“What?!” Prompto blurted out immediately. Cor looked him in the eyes and simply nodded firmly. Prompto subconsciously covered the mark with his left hand, hiding it in the process. “What does that even mean?” Prompto asked, nearing hysteria. Cor pointed to Prompto’s mug, indicating that he should drink some. Prompto took a large gulp, desperately wishing for some sort of liquid comfort.

“I don’t know. I don’t think you should be freaking out here. I have noticed that they tend to place barcodes on nearly everything. When I rescued you with the help of that woman scientist, she really didn’t tell me much. All I know is that you were some sort of test subject. I had you checked out in Tenebrae before I brought you here. They didn’t find anything odd. Perhaps whatever you were intended for was not completed,” Cor speculated calmly. Prompto couldn’t help the tears welling up in his eyes. He never liked discussing this. He often just tried to pretend that it wasn’t real. Why couldn’t he have just been some sort of war orphan instead?

“I know you’re sick right now, but how have you been feeling lately? Anything strange?” Cor pressed. Prompto shook his head in the negative. “Well that’s good. I’m sorry, but I figured you should be in the know as much as possible. Unfortunately, it isn’t much,” Cor stated, drinking more deeply now that the tea was cooling off.

“You know, I was surprised when His Majesty wanted me to be part of Noct’s Crownsguard. He knows the truth. I’m surprised I’m not seen as a risk. We don’t even really know about my past, not really,” Prompto admitted quietly. Cor patted the young man on the back gently since he was sick.

“The Crystal chose you. Even if it hadn’t, we all know how much you and the Prince mean to one another. We would never question your loyalty,” Cor said. Prompto blushed, wondering just how much Cor knew. He decided he would just continue to wonder instead of discussing that. “Finish your tea and then I’ll walk you back to His Highness’ room,” Cor ordered. Prompto obeyed, starting to feel a little buzzed from the bourbon.

“I wish things were different. I wish that Noct was just, like, some millionaire’s kid and you were my dad and we all had these, like, normal lives,” Prompto mumbled, sort of drifting off into the couch cushions. Cor let out a laugh like a bark. Prompto smiled at the rarely heard sound.

“Wouldn’t that be something? You know I care about you, kid? I may not always be around, but I keep an eye out for you. And I know that His Highness does the same when I’m not around, so I don’t worry so much,” Cor said, killing his drink. “Come on Prompto, you’re falling asleep, let’s go,” the Marshall ordered. He ended up with one of Prompto’s arms slung over his shoulder as he led the Blond across the Citadel, passing dozens of amused Crownsguard and Kingsglaive along the way. Prompto gave Cor a hug at Noct’s door before the Marshall left. He ruffled his hair fondly in return.

Prompto quietly opened the door and saw that Noct was passed out in his bed. Prompto had never been more grateful, not having the energy to lie to his boyfriend about what he and the Marshall had discussed. Noctis could never know the truth. Prompto had been lying to him for so long now that he knew it would damage the Prince’s trust in him. Somethings were just better left a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I broke canon here! But...whatever. Even though I'm still not shipping Luna and Noct, I think they need a bit more than just their childhood and the notebook to have enough of a connection to Restore the Light. So yeah, they met before Altissia, and Nyx met her before the "Peace Treaty", and now Noct and Co. have met some of the baddies. i know, I'm a terrible human being. I will admit, that since writing for part two of this story, their meeting Ardyn has been kind of a pain in my ass, but so far I have gotten around it ^-^  
> I believe when I wrote this chapter years ago, I was pretty inspired by "Lessons in Etiquette" by KnockKnockBadminton which can be found in my bookmarks. An amazing read if you guys have run out of Promptis reads <3  
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one is a bit of a downer as Insomnia and Niflheim have their spat, but the chapter after that is super fun and my fav of the entire story. So please stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of counter offers, King Regis accepts Niflheim's steep terms. Cue sadness supreme.

Chapter Nine

Prompto had the presence of mind to finish cutting the mat that he had been working on before fishing his phone out of his pocket. Noct had been texting him nonstop since he was bored at the Citadel in some sort of meeting. Prompto frowned at the thought of it. Noct had missed five classes in the past two weeks, but he supposed that it couldn’t be helped. Since the impromptu meeting with the Niflheim delegates almost two months ago, relations between the two governments had been rockier than before. Prompto wasn’t smart when it came to politics, but the bits that he had heard Ignis discussing with Noct over dinner every now and then seemed ridiculous. Niflheim was refusing to budge on the whole issue and were making crazy demands in exchange for “peace”.

N: What are you doing now?

P: Working. I’m actually assembling some photographer’s pieces for a gallery he’s gonna be featured in. I’m jellies. His selections were pretty good. Now I wanna frame more shit :p

The apartment’s walls were quickly filling up. Now that Prompto was working in the frame shop at the arts and crafts store, every day was a struggle, constantly coming up with new combinations that he wanted to try out, and by being inspired by customer’s artwork and selections. He enjoyed his new specialty job. Aside from framing his own artwork, he was now luring in a constant stream of Kingsglaive and Crownsguard from the Citadel that had heard and seen (from pictures on his phone) the finished pieces of framed artwork and such. The frame shop had an influx of certificates for different achievements in the Guard and Glaives, not to mention shadowboxes of medals and ceremonial daggers and firearms. Needless to say, the Frame Shop Manager was quite pleased with the increase in sales.

Even Gladio had brought in some of his awards that he was proud of, not just to raise Prompto’s sales, but because he truly admired the Blonde’s ability to choose moldings and mats that really complimented his pieces. “Now my shit looks legit. My dad wants me to bring in some of his stuff too. He’s even trusting you to choose all the materials. Says that you’ve got a good eye,” Gladio had shared when signing off on an order that he was picking up. Prompto beamed, happy that Clarus Amicitia had finally seemed to bury whatever beef that he had previously held against the Blond.

N: This is a precious opportunity. Beware of the photographs that you are taking now.

Prompto squealed upon reading Noct’s text message.

P: Oh. Em. Gee!!! Did you just quote my music?

N: No. I quoted dude-guy Gorillaz solo albums music :p

Prompto giggled more to the sassy response. Occasionally Prompto thought that he forced his music upon the Prince and felt a little bit guilty, but lately Noct had been quoting a lot of random lyrics and saying “hey, I know that song,” whenever Prompto was learning a new song on the bass. Prompto figured Noct was just too lazy to find music that he liked on his own. So, it worked.

P: Damon Albarn. Anyway, you going to class tomorrow?

N: Yeah. But I missed the last one so it’s probably gonna really suck. I need to do a bunch of reading tonight :p Stay up with me?

P: For a bit. I got some homework too but I wanna run in the morning so I’m not staying up too late.

N: :”(

One of the things that Prompto constantly had to…well not fight for, but stand his ground on, was his morning runs. Noct seemed to take it as a personal affront when Prompto (abandoned him) woke up early nearly every day for his exercise. The Prince expressed that he slept better when the Blond stayed in bed with him. Then he would continue to say that they got enough of a workout with Gladio (Gladio, true to his words after the Niflheim shit show, had changed their workouts from 3 times a week to every other day).

“Well sure, but I’ve been doing it for so long now and I enjoy it. So yeah…” Prompto would protest. Noct would just scowl and be his bratty self, giving the silent treatment for ten minutes before getting over it. Though Prompto found it to be ridiculous, he also was warmed by the fact that Noct desired his presence so much.

He couldn’t explain why he enjoyed seeing Insomnia first thing in the morning, before it became overcrowded with the bustling crowds of students and businessmen and women, all scrambling past one another to get to their destinations. He enjoyed the solitude in a city full of people, he enjoyed seeing subjects that he would mentally note to come back and photograph later, he liked how good he felt to be in shape. Experiencing all of that could make or break his day. No matter how much he desired Noct’s approval, he refused to let go of a part of something that had such a hold on his happiness to instead lay in bed and watch the dark-haired Prince catch up on his Z’s. Besides, Prompto usually made up for it by getting breakfast ready if it was one of Iggy’s off mornings.

Prompto’s phone buzzed once more, but Prompto had to ignore it as there were customers at the counter, waiting to have orders placed. An hour later, close to closing time, Prompto was scrambling to clean up the shop, since he had been unexpectedly busy with customers (one of which had been Gladio’s Crownsguard buddy) at the counter. There wasn’t usually a lot of customers at night and he mostly worked on production instead. That had not been the case this time. When he heard the framing call button go off in his earpiece, he barely restrained himself from groaning. He couldn’t stand customers who came in at the last second to place orders. Plastering on a fake smile, he left the shop and walked out to the counter, only to be surprised by Noct.

“Hey!” he instantly smiled and thanked the Six that there was a countertop in between them that prevented him from joining his boyfriend in a quick kiss. Sometimes it just seemed so natural to do but could only be done at the apartment. “What are you doing here?” Prompto greeted. Noct frowned.

“You weren’t answering my messages,” he accused. Prompto let a soft laugh escape his mouth.

“Well I’ve been super busy, I didn’t even take my break,” Prompto explained.

“Then take it now,” Noct suggested, still looking a bit moody. Prompto, well acquainted with the Prince’s moods, knew not to take it personally. He could write a book on the subject.

“I can’t Noct. We close in twenty and I have shit to put away and finish,” Prompto explained patiently. Noct continued to frown while sweeping his black hair back. It looked like his gel had failed him a few hours ago. He was actually still dressed in some black slacks and a black, button down shirt, obviously not having changed from his day at the Citadel.

“Fine. I guess I’ll just wait in the car then,” the Prince offered, the irritability in his voice obvious. Prompto took his turn to frown at his boyfriend. The Blond crossed his toned arms across his apron clad chest and gave Noct a look showing exactly what he thought of his statement. Naturally, Noct did not back down from his glare of disapproval, knowing a thing or two about maintaining diplomatic arrogance. Eventually Prompto caved, as usual with a sigh.

“Well the night manager is pretty lenient so I guess you can hang out in the shop with me, but you gotta stay out of sight. Don’t want corporate complaints,” Prompto allowed. Noct’s mood seemed to improve almost immediately as he looked behind himself to make sure no customers were paying attention to them before going around the counter and following Prompto into the frame shop. Prompto had the pleasant experience of watching Noct gawk and look at and inspect all the things in the shop (like Prompto so often did at the Citadel).

“Why don’t you have a seat over there. No one can see you unless they actually come in here,” Prompto suggested pointing to a metal folding chair that they kept in the corner next to some signage. Noctis listened but watched Prompto like a hawk as he began to store away the artwork from the evening’s orders that had been placed. Once finished with that, Prompto returned to the artwork that he had been framing hours ago when Noct had texted him earlier. He quickly, but expertly mounted the photograph to foam core board before adhering the mat board on top. After carefully cleaning the glass and applying forced air to the inside to blow away any hidden dirt and debris, Prompto used point drivers to keep everything in place before adding the dustcover to the back.

“You really know your shit here, huh?” Noct asked, seemingly impressed. Prompto laughed lightly.

“Well it’s not really all that hard,” Prompto assured the Prince as he drilled some screws and brackets to the back of the frame. He then began the last step of attaching the wire to the back so that the art could be hung up. “Just gotta wrap this up and then sweep up in here. Then I gotta see if they need help on the floor,” Prompto explained.

“I can sweep in here,” Noct offered, rising from the chair. He walked over to the table that Prompto had been working at to get a better view of the finished piece.

“I don’t know, Noct. We can get in a lot of trouble if we let people do work when they are not employed here,” Prompto nervously said. Noct snorted as he picked up the broom and applied the skills that Ignis had taught him to the area by the mat and glass cutter, gathering up tiny shards of glass. Prompto shrugged and went back to his work.

“Maybe I should get a job,” Noct suddenly said in their silence. Prompto looked up curiously.

“What? Why?” Prompto asked curiously. Noct swept his hair back again.

“I don’t know. It feels sort of good to like do something?” Noct tried to explain. Prompto pursed his lips.

“But I mean you’re already so busy with school and royal shit. How would you even find time? Are you breaking up with me?” Prompto joked, blinking dramatically. Noct narrowed his eyes to the stupid joke.

“Might be the only way,” he deadpanned. “But I guess you’re right. If I keep having to miss school for Prince shit, I wouldn’t really be able to find a job with that kind of availability,” Noct admitted, teetering back to his bad mood.

“But I mean the ‘Prince’ shit is a job. In fact, it’s your career,” Prompto pointed out. This statement did not seem to improve his boyfriend’s attitude.

“I guess. It would just be cool to have like some sort of skill that’s useful,” Noct explained. Prompto smiled.

“Well you can fish, which means that you can feed us. You can fight, which means you can protect us. Oh yeah, and you can save all of Eos. That’s kinda something I guess,” Prompto snickered, printing out some paperwork for the next day. Noct was glaring at him, but it was still of the playful variety so Prompto continued to smile.

“Looks like we’re all done in here,” Prompto announced after placing the documents on a clipboard. Noct propped the broom against a wall and followed his boyfriend out onto the sales floor. The store was practically empty, only two customers scrambling to get last minute craft supplies. Noct continued to follow Prompto around, who carried an armful of random items that customers either returned or decided against.

“How do you remember where all of this goes?” Noct asked as Prompto expertly led them down several aisles, quickly returning the products to their home locations.

“Well I have worked here for like half a year now. I’d be a shitty worker if I didn’t. Besides, it’s mostly common sense. Glue would go with the adhesives, stickers in scrapbooking, cupcake liners, baking,” Prompto rattled off, not slowing down as he navigated around the store. One of Prompto’s coworkers was also on the sales floor with a hand basket of go-backs and made a strange squeaking sound when she spotted the Prince. After the social media scandal, the arts and craft store team members had been coached on what they could or couldn’t do when it came to respecting each other’s identities. The result seemed to be terror anytime Noctis came inside. Noct looked embarrassed but neither of the two men said anything.

“We’re gonna close the doors, so you gotta leave,” Prompto said not too long later. Noct nodded and went out into the night towards his car. Less than ten minutes later Prompto joined him and they headed home.

“I’m so sick of fast food,” Noct whined as they both suggested and shot down places for dinner.

“I guess I could like cook?” Prompto offered, rubbing at his face.

“Really? Awesome!” Noct said excitedly. Prompto smiled to see that so little could cheer up the moody Prince. Then he silently prayed to the Six that there was something in the fridge and cupboards that he knew how to cook.

When they finally got home, Prompto headed to the kitchen and Noct sat at the dining room table, cracking open one of his textbooks and taking notes on a pad of paper. Prompto hated to admit it, but Noctis looked wrecked. The Royal was sporting bags under his gray eyes, hair was a mess, and clothes were rumpled. Not to mention that he just resonated a bad mood.

“Hey, I’m gonna go change. Why don’t you get comfortable too?” Prompto suggested.

“Nah, if I’m uncomfortable I’ll have better odds of staying awake,” Noct answered. Prompto felt guilty about being adamant on not staying up late. Noct might need the company to not fall asleep. The Blond quickly went to his room and dug through his dresser to find some pajamas. He also pulled Ignis’ number up from his contacts.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked after the second ring. Prompto rolled his eyes, annoyed that the older man always assumed the worst when he called.

“Hello to you too. What am I capable of cooking with the food in the house? Preferably something that can be done in like twenty minutes tops?” Prompto asked as he pulled off his work clothes and threw them in a heap onto his floor.

“Why are you cooking at ten at night? That’s rather late to eat,” Ignis lectured. It would seem like Noctis wasn’t the only one in a shit mood, but Prompto supposed that Ignis had probably been with the Prince all day at the Citadel.

“Look, I just got outta work, Noct’s hungry and tired of fast food and kinda moody. So just help me out here,” Prompto explained, trying not to lose his own patience.

“I’m too tired to go over and make you dinner,” Ignis stated. Prompto huffed as he pulled a loose tank top over his hair.

“I’m not asking you to come over and cook. I just asked what you could walk me through. But if you’re gonna make this all complicated, forget it. I’ll just Google it or something!” Prompto said, losing his own patience. The other line was quiet, Prompto was beginning to wonder if Ignis had not hung up on him.

“Well if you can go without meat, then there is penne pasta and Alfredo sauce in the cupboard. You will want the large pot. First put a couple of dashes of salt into the pot before adding water. Stop about an inch from the top,” Ignis explained on speaker phone as Prompto headed into the kitchen. Noct looked to his boyfriend curiously, probably wondering why he was hearing Ignis’ voice.

“Put a splash of olive oil in the water and then put the pot on the large back burner. Turn the heat to medium-high, otherwise you’ll damage the pot,” the Prince’s Advisor continued as Prompto noisily dug through the bottom cupboard looking for the big pot.

“When the water comes to a rolling boil, add the penne, probably half the box or three-fourths if you two are ravenous. Oh! Add some peas too so that Noct gets some veggies in.”

“Now you’ve gone and fucked up, Iggy. You’re on speaker,” Prompto laughed.

“No peas!” Noct called from the background. Ignis could be heard sighing over the speaker.

“Anyway, they only need to boil a short while. Test one when they begin to float towards the top. You’ll want al dente, not mushy. So, pay attention Prompto. Afterwards, you simply drain them in the large colander and put them back in the pot. The heat should be no higher than medium at that point as you pour the jar of sauce on top and stir it all together,” Ignis finished.

“Got it. Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto said as he placed the water on the stove and dug through the cabinet looking for the olive oil.

“Do rinse out your bowls and the pot. Alfredo is made from milk. It will smell bad if you leave it to rot in the sink,” Ignis warned.

“Got it,” Prompto tiredly acknowledged.

“And you need to stir the sauce as it heats up or it’ll burn,” Ignis added.

“Aye, aye,” Prompto conceded, dumping some frozen peas into the water.

“Are you sure that you can handle this?”

“Oh my Gods, Iggy, chill. It’s freaking noodles and sauce! I’m eighteen, not four,” Prompto snapped into the receiver.

“Fine,” the Advisor said in a voice that did not match the word. Prompto rolled his eyes.

“I appreciate the help, Ignis. Sorry, I’m kinda tired,” Prompto apologized. He could feel Noct’s gaze on him.

“No, you’re not entirely to blame here. I am tired myself. Well, have a good night you two. See you tomorrow at some point,” Ignis said before hanging up. Prompto sighed and rummaged through the cupboards finding the penne pasta and Alfredo sauce. He felt like a shit to have allowed everyone’s irritability rub off on himself. He was supposed to be the one to distract Noct from his bad moods, not fall prey to them. Prompto found himself startled when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and draw him backwards into an equally strong chest. Noct rested his chin gently on Prompto’s shoulder and leaned his head into his cheek.

“Hey, if you’re tired, we can just like make microwave food,” Noct quietly suggested. Prompto felt even worse when he realized that his sudden bad attitude with Ignis made Noctis try and console him. Funny how those moods just kept passing from one young man to the other. Prompto exhaled loudly and turned around to face his boyfriend. It occurred to him that they hadn’t even kissed once that day, both waking up and having to go their separate ways, not even seeing one another again until Noct had popped into the frame shop that night.

Prompto rectified that immediately with a soft and gentle kiss to Noct’s lips, after which they pressed foreheads together in their customary fashion.

“Nah, I’ll finish dinner. Sorry I kinda snapped at Iggy,” Prompto said, honestly still feeling bad.

“Sorry I came to the store in a shit mood. And I don’t mind so much that you snapped. It made me see that I was being a dick myself,” Noct confessed to the Blond. Prompto smiled, giving Noct one last peck on the lips before returning to the stove.

“I’ll stay up with you. I can always run after school, I don’t have work tomorrow,” Prompto compromised, caving into Noct now that he felt guilty.

“Nah, it’s cool, Prom. I know that you like your runs early when there are less people out,” Noct countered. Prompto felt his heart warm, surprised that Noct remembered that detail.

“One day won’t kill me. Besides, you need help staying up. I can tell that you’re exhausted. Without me, you’ll just pass out,” Prompto pointed out. Noct pulled him in for another hug and kiss. The Prince still looked exhausted, but Prompto could see his cloudy gray eyes clear out and start to turn back towards a cheerful blue.

“You are way too good for me,” Noct said in between light kisses. Prompto smirked.

“Meh, time will tell,” the Blond joked.

Prompto had dinner done fifteen minutes later and the two young men ate quickly (Noct didn’t even complain about the peas). In the grand tradition of homework binges, Prompto put on music and the two young men sat across from one another at the table, studying vastly different subjects but comforted in the presence of one another. It was after midnight when Prompto noticed that Noct was falling prey to geriatric head banging.

“Hey, Noct, did you get enough done? Can you go to bed now?” Prompto inquired softly. Noct sat up straight, snapping out of his sleepiness for a moment.

“No, but yeah, I’m done. I need sleep,” Noct admitted, standing up and stretching, cracking his spine in a few spots in the process. Prompto considered protesting sleep time if Noct really had more work to get done but decided that the Prince’s head wouldn’t really be into it anymore at this point. Instead, he followed him into the bedroom, super ready to sleep himself. The two teens crawled into bed, Noct immediately turning off the lamp, wasting no time in sinking his head down into his pillow and pulling the blankets over his head. Prompto smiled in the moonlight, laying down himself and spooning the Prince’s already sleeping form.

***

Unfortunately, things never did slow down. The talks with Niflheim maintained their heat and Noct continued to miss class and spend all his free time playing catch up. It was early June now and finals were once again looming ahead. For the first time in Noct’s school career, his grades were suffering. Noct was stunned the evening that he checked his grades online. A panic initially set in and then cold resignation. He was more than likely going to have to retake these classes. He was woefully unprepared for his finals and if he bombed those, there was really no hope for his final grades.

Noct tried his hardest to not succumb to his usual shit moods, especially when he was around Prompto. Prompto was having his own full schedule. In addition to finals, he had some huge photography portfolio to put together, was averaging about sixteen hours of work a week, was doing intensive Crownsguard training every other day, going for his runs, and trying his best to be with Noctis for the rest of it. The two were simply burnt out, missing Ignis who was ghosting their asses due to his own finals and upcoming graduation. The idea of cleaning and cooking for themselves wasn’t improving moods.

“Babe, Noct Babe, you gotta get going,” Prompto reminded the Prince, bringing him out of his thoughts. The two had been sprawled out on the dining room floor. Prompto had needed additional space to lay out all his photos that he was critically going over, trying to decide on what he would submit with his portfolio. Noct had the usual giant textbook and notebook beside him, but he had achieved little since he was spacing out to the ever-playing music. He sighed as he closed up his materials and crawled up from the floor, careful not to disturb any of Prompto’s things.

“I am so ready to just quit life right now,” Noct whined to himself. Prompto obviously heard though, his Blond head taking a moment to look upwards with a frown.

“Don’t even joke about that. You know I’d follow you to the afterlife Caelum,” Prompto said, somewhat seriously. Noct smiled.

“I bet we get to sleep in there. And I bet no one can get fat, so you wouldn’t have an excuse to abandon me anymore in the mornings. And then we could play videogames for five years straight and then take a nap,” Noct said eagerly. Prompto just laughed as he shook his head.

“I have my doubts, but I guess we find out together,” he said with a wink. Noct leapt past the mess on the floor to get to his bedroom to change his shirt to something more appropriate. He was running out of clean clothes he noticed. They should probably do a load soon. He groaned at the thought and wished Iggy would just hurry up and graduate already. Or maybe he should just hire a maid…

“I don’t know how long I’ll be there. So, I guess don’t wait up,” Noct said as he exited his room. Prompto was only half listening he could tell, but he eventually nodded with a frown. Noct found that even though they lived together and saw one another for at least a small part of every day, it had been some time since they had a moment truly to themselves with no responsibilities or obligations. He missed lying in bed with no agenda, listening to music and making love over and over again.

“Hey, Prom?” Noct asked, waiting until he knew that he had his boyfriend’s attention before continuing. The Blond looked up again, curious at the sudden silence. “After finals, why don’t we go on a vacation? Just like the two of us,” Noct suggested. Prompto looked at him dumbfounded.

“Uh, can we even do that?” he asked. Noct laughed. They weren’t children.

“Dude, come on. We’re almost nineteen. I think we could handle ourselves for a few days somewhere outside of the city,” Noct pointed out. Prompto narrowed his eyes with a frown.

“You know what I mean, Noct. With Niflheim super pissed at you and all, I just didn’t think you would be allowed to leave the city,” Prompto elaborated. Noct sighed, knowing that he was right.

“Well, who knows? Maybe we’ll finally hash out something tonight on this call. I’ll bring it up to my dad in any case. Maybe I can ask for it as a birthday present. I heard that the Moogle-Chocobo Festival is coming up in Altissia. I bet you’d be down to going to that?” Noct teased. Prompto’s eyes widened and he made a strange “eek” sound.

“Oh my Gods, yes! I would love to go to that! Oh my Gods, make your dad say yes!” Prompto blurted out, jumping up from his pile of photos. Noct laughed as the Blond rushed to his arms, hugging him tightly. This. This is what he missed. Thinking about stupid shit and being all sappy.

“Well don’t get your hopes too high though. Your earlier point was valid,” Noct added, starting to feel like he had promised a bit too much there. Prompto just smiled softly and gently pecked his lips.

“It’s okay, Noct. Even if we can’t get Altissia, I think your idea of a vacation is a good one. I’d be happy even if we just got to go to the zoo or something. It’s been awhile since we’ve had some fun, huh?” Prompto said, apparently feeling the same way as the Prince.

“Yeah. I better go. I’ll text you if I figure out when I’m coming home. Hey Prom?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Noct sat next to Ignis on one side of a huge table in the council room. He couldn’t help but stare across the other side to where the Niflheim delegates had sat months ago. He glared at the vacant seats, thinking about how their trickery had been the catalyst to all his recent unhappiness. Lunafreya and himself had been played for fools and now the war was threatening to loom out of control. Noct often hid from Prompto just how badly things currently were. He didn’t want to stress out his boyfriend any more than he already was.

King Regis sat at the head of the table as usual, Clarus beside him as always. Cor Leonis was the only other person present, currently pouring out several cups of coffee for all those present. They had been negotiating for the current respite in fighting but were still arguing over terms. Initially, the Empire demanded that if Noctis did not retract his vow to restore the Light alongside the Oracle, then Regis must allow for the immediate annexation of all territories outside of Insomnia. That offer had been outright rejected. Since the three months of negotiating, King Regis was finding it more and more difficult to not agree to some terms. Threats of direct attacks to Insomnia were becoming more and more likely.

“Regis, how good of you to wait while we considered your last offer. Unfortunately, it has been declined. Now I have had it directly from the Emperor Aldercapt that my next offer is our last unless Prince Noctis retracts his vows,” the ever-distinguishable voice of Chancellor Izunia stated in his grandiose way. Noct sat up straighter along with everyone else who had begun to slouch at the table.

“Then I suppose I have no choice but to hear this offer,” King Regis spat angrily. They had already been on the phone with the Empire for almost two hours, often putting one another on hold to discuss details in between bluffs.

“Oh Regis, do keep your temper in hand. You’ll find that these terms are really not that bad, considering. The offer is as stands: the annexation of Cleigne starting in a week’s time so that you may evacuate your citizens should they choose to flee and that Emperor Aldercapt gets to personally select Prince Noctis’ bride-to-be. Naturally, we are in no hurry to make the selection now as he clearly will not be taking the throne anytime soon,” the Chancellor purred.

“What?!” Noct couldn’t help but say. Regis shot his green eyes to his son. They were tired and angry, demanding that Noctis shut his mouth. Under the table, Ignis rested his hand on Noctis’ thigh, conveying for him to calm down. Noct wasn’t the only one to look distressed at the offer. Clarus and Cor shared concerned expressions with one another.

“And if we agree to these terms, the peace will hold?” Regis asked wearily, obviously beyond exhausted. Noct hated the fact that he could visibly see his father suffering under the weight of the Ring, but he still couldn’t help but be furious that it seemed like his dad was considering his future wife as a bargaining piece.

“Of course, at least for now,” Chancellor Izunia mocked. Noct ground his teeth so hard that it was audible. Ignis squeezed his thigh once more. Regis closed his eyes temporarily as he sighed.

“Very well. Send over the documents and I will sign them,” the King agreed with a nod, to many startled intakes of breath.

“Excellent. I’m glad that you are finally coming to terms with your position. We’ll contact you with the particulars soon. I bid you all a good night,” Ardyn said, sounding all too amused and rubbing in his victory. Once the click of the phone could be heard Noct shot up from his seat.

“How could you?” he demanded of his dad, jaw and fists clenched. He steadily marched to his aged father and looked down on him menacingly. Regis didn’t look at all sorry, just very tired, and angry.

“What exactly are you upset about, Noctis? The fact that we have just lost potentially 200,000 of our citizens tonight, or that your marriage that was always to be arranged is still to be arranged?” Regis demanded, now losing his temper. It was very odd for him to yell at his son. Noctis couldn’t even remember the last time that he had been at odds with his dad.

“It’s my fucking life! How could you just use it like a bargaining chip? Will I never have a fucking say in anything pertaining to myself?” Noctis roared down to his dad. If Clarus, Cor, and Ignis were uncomfortable before, they were even more so once the back of Regis’ hand struck Noctis across the cheek, and hard. The Ring of Lucii pierced Noctis’ flawless skin and blood instantly began to flow down his gaping jaw. His face ached, but not as much as his heart. Tears rose to his eyes, but he held them back, not wishing to lose more face than he already had tonight.

“No, Noctis. It is not your life. You belong to Lucis and to your destiny. I have indulged you and perhaps wrongly so. Get your act together. Now go, you are no longer needed,” Regis firmly stated. His voice may have been steady, however, Noct could see sadness in his green eyes, but he was way too upset to care. Noct stormed out of the room and blindly stalked down the halls, startling Crownsguards and Kingsglaive alike. He hadn’t gotten too far before he could hear footsteps fast approaching his six. It had to be Ignis.

Noct didn’t slow down for his Advisor or even speak to him, he just continued to storm off to his rooms. Once he arrived, he immediately went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Ignis followed him and immediately dug through the drawers, finding a soft washcloth, and pressing it gently to the Prince’s face. Noct continued to stare at himself in the mirror as Ignis silently cleaned his cut. It wasn’t long until the tears that he had been holding back fell and his chest began to rack with his sobs. Ignis let go of the washcloth and pulled the younger man into his arms, patting his back consolingly.

Noct’s bruising face hurt, being pressed against Ignis’ clavicle didn’t help, but he didn’t move. He just let the hot tears run down his face unchecked. He was heartbroken, absolutely heartbroken. He had let his father down and probably all the men who had been present. And he had to tell Prompto the news. At any moment, he could be betrothed. At any fucking moment their happiness could be stripped away.

“There, there, Noct. Let me finish cleaning the cut. It looks rather deep. We may want to consider a potion,” Ignis consoled softly. Noct finally brought himself to look into the older man’s eyes, but the color reminded him of his father’s.

“How’m I gonna tell’em, Iggy? What do I say?” Noctis sobbed, his blue gray eyes still pouring tears and completely bloodshot. It wasn’t necessary for him to elaborate the who. Who could it be but Prompto? Noct could see that even Ignis was glassy eyed now. He had never seen Ignis hesitate to respond, let alone have to look away to come up with some answer. Noctis cried even more. Ignis gently brought his hand down the side of his un-bruised face, wiping at some of his tears. For once it didn’t seem that he had the answers.

“I suppose the truth is all that you can say,” Ignis eventually answered in an unsteady voice. Noct nodded through his tears, clenching his eyes shut. His life was a nightmare and he just wished that he could wake up already. “Look, it was bound to happen. I know it sounds ridiculous but put this out of your mind. You’re not engaged yet, Noctis. Nothing has really changed,” Ignis tried to console. It didn’t make Noctis feel any better. Movement in the mirror caught Noct’s attention. His father stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

Regis looked even more tired now if that were at all possible. He no longer looked angry though, he looked nearly as sad as Ignis did.

“Ignis, would you mind if Noctis and I spoke alone?” Ignis bowed immediately and squeezed Noct on the shoulder looking the Prince in the eyes with extreme sympathy before leaving. Regis slowly stepped up to his son, mostly because his leg was obviously hurting him. He raised a hand to gently turn Noctis’ face to examine his handy work. “Oh, Noctis,” he sighed completely defeated. He grabbed his son by an arm and led him to the bedroom, to the bed. Noct complied, being completely silent though he still cried.

Regis struggled to go up the steps that led to the bed, but he eventually made it and sat beside his only child. Though Regis was technically taller, he could no longer sit up entirely straight, so Noct found himself level with his dad. Regis turned to his son and opened his arms. Noct felt ridiculous to give in so easily, but he rushed into the embrace and sobbed once more. He merely cried and cried, not even knowing where all the tears came from or worrying too much over the fact that he was probably getting snot all over his father’s cloaks. Noct just poured his whole soul out and grieved for his relationship with Prompto and the guilt he felt for letting his father down.

King Regis merely patted his son on the back and gently shushed his cries. Noct had no idea how long he cried, but eventually no more tears came, and he focused on breathing. He was already exhausted earlier; he had no idea what he was now. He just kept wishing that his life were a dream, that he would wake up, that he could trade his life with any other citizen of Lucis, someone else who was worthy enough to take the crown. Why did it have to be him?

“I’m sorry that it has come down to this, but you know that there was nothing else I could do. Would you really have me choose between your marriage and all of the citizens in Insomnia?” Regis asked, not unkindly. Noct couldn’t bring himself to face his father. He knew that he had made the right choice. But it hurt so much. His father had to throw him under the bus to save their people. Fathers were supposed to stand by your side, always. Noctis didn’t doubt his father’s love for him, not one bit, but it hurt that his father so rarely could choose his own son’s well-being.

“I need you to understand that this was not personal. It is duty, my son, and I know I have caused you great grief tonight along with someone else I am sure,” Regis continued, stroking his son’s dark hair. Noct was too upset to worry that his father was pretty much owning up to knowing about his relationship with Prompto. What did it really matter anymore when their time together was even more limited than it previously had been?

“Honestly though, Noctis, I wouldn’t sweat it too much. I sometimes suspect that we will never even make it to your wedding before we are at open war again. It’s not much consolation, but I need you to be stronger than this. Those men in that room tonight, they need to be able to trust you when I am gone. You must lead them. It’s not a choice, my boy,” Regis added. Noct was stunned. His father didn’t expect the peace to hold? Sure, that might mean no wedding, but it would also mean fighting and death. Not to mention The Prophecy. The world would succumb to darkness and he would have to fix it. That really didn’t sound any better than the former.

“Nothing is ever going to be easy again, huh? There will soon be no joy left,” Noct asked rhetorically, his voice raw from emotion. Regis continued to stroke his hair but said nothing.

“I’m so tired all of the time. Sometimes I wish that I just didn’t wake up. What’s the point when everything is miserable? I’m flunking school, dad. That’s never happened to me before. I’m not stupid, I just have been so busy here at the Citadel. I live with Prompto but we’re always missing one another unless we’re at the dojo, but that’s not exactly quality time, having Gladio beat the living hell out of us. I am just so tired, and I have nothing to look forward to. Maybe we should just go to war and start this Godsdamned Prophecy so that I can just rest. I just want to rest,” Noct confessed entirely broken. He saw his father’s horrified face and guilt flooded his heart once more.

“Noctis, don’t you ever wish that. You need to live your life, my son. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, for you to enjoy your life while you can. The time to despair is not yet. What can I do to help you?” Regis quickly asked almost panicked. Noctis was confused. He would throw away his son’s future but insisted on his immediate happiness? How did that even make sense?

“Well I guess with us finally making terms with Niflheim, I won’t be needed here as much?” Noct asked. Regis nodded. He patted his son on the back gently, trying desperately to console him.

“I have a thought, why don’t you drop out of college?” Regis suggested.

“What?!” Noctis asked incredulously. He finally met his father’s eyes looking for some hidden meaning. Regis maintained a serious face.

“Drop out. You have said that all your time is taken up from here and school. There’s no need for you to finish college, Noctis. It’s not as if you need a degree to be King. You’re pretty much guaranteed that position,” Regis said with a chuckle. “I mean I always thought you insisted on going just so that you could shirk your duties here and spend time with Prompto,” his dad added. Well damn.

“If it no longer brings you joy, then cut it from your life. I am not going to be angry for it. I, of course, support education, but I don’t think you’ll learn anything else there that you haven’t begun to learn simply from your obligatory meetings here,” Regis finished.

“Cut out school,” Noct said a loud to himself. He supposed when he thought about it, he really wasn’t enjoying it anymore. His and Prompto’s classes didn’t even line up at all. Half the time they didn’t even ride the train together. If Citadel responsibilities lessened and school was no longer a factor, that was a whole lot more time to work around Prompto’s own schedule.

“I think I’m gonna do it. You really wouldn’t care and think I’m like some quitter?” Noct asked, making sure that he really had his dad’s support on this. Regis smiled.

“I was the one to suggest it,” he pointed out, seeming relieved that Noctis was calming down. Noct nodded and his face relaxed a little.

“Dad, do you think once things have officially settled down a bit, Prom and I could get away. Like go on a trip or something?” Noctis asked. He knew it was selfish and totally not a priority, but right now he felt like he had to secure something to appease his boyfriend before he had to go home and crush his heart. Regis looked at Noctis with a conflicted face.

“I suppose, but I’m afraid that I cannot let you leave the continent. In fact, I don’t even want you crossing the bridge. And you would have to go guarded. Things are too precarious right now,” Regis answered. Noct nodded, disappointed but understanding that their Kingdom was about to shrink by twenty-five percent in a week’s time. More and more of the world would become unfriendly to him.

“Is there anything else that I could do to make life a little easier for you?” His father asked genuinely. Noct gave a sad smile.

“Yes. Pass Royal Decree that forces Prompto to quit his job and drop out of school too so that we have more time together,” Noct joked, but still wishing it all the same. Regis gave a small smile, but his eyes were serious.

“Knowing exactly how it feels to have someone control your future and decide all of your choices, would you really wish that on somebody that you love?” Regis questioned his son. Noct closed his eyes in shame and lowered his head. He shook his head no, frustrated with his own selfish dreams.

“Let Prompto live his life as he wishes for the time he has left. It won’t be long, I fear, until he will be caught up in your affairs and forced to put his life on hold forever,” Regis furthered in a foreboding manner.

“Noctis, I know it may not seem so, but I love you more than anything in all of Eos. I will give you anything you want, but even something’s I cannot help. But no matter what hand we are dealt, I will do everything I can to preserve your happiness,” Regis softly said. Noct fell back into his father’s embrace and sighed long and hard.

“I love you too dad.”

***

“So, are you excited? Two more weeks of school and then you’re out for summer vacation?” Gladio asked his sister who was tucked up in her bed. Iris’ room was what one would expect from any fourteen-year-old girl. Her bedding was a Pepto-Bismol pink covered in moogle heads, their poms made up in a metallic purple material and she had matching purple curtains hung up at her bay window. Gladio’s toes were weaved in the pink shag rug at the foot of her bed. Her walls were covered in posters of various pop stars and celebrities that she admired. Her vanity mirror was plastered with pictures of her friends and family, Gladio wondered if she could even effectively do her hair and makeup there.

“Well duh, Gladdy! Three more years, baby, and then I’m done with high school! But this summer should be good. I have a bunch of plans with my friends. Not that I have dad’s permission for all of it yet, but I have to ask at the right times,” Iris answered with a wink. Gladio grinned.

“Oh, you mean you’ll ask him about all the racy stuff every time he has to cancel on some commitment that he made you?” Gladio asked knowingly. Iris laughed.

“Yep. That’s how it works around here,” she said truthfully. Noctis wasn’t the only one who barely ever saw his dad, Gladio thought. He had also experienced the same treatment, though to a lesser extent since Clarus had insisted on training his own son in combat.

“Well I’ll keep it a secret as long as you promise me that you’ll be using your head and not get yourself in any dangerous situations,” Gladio warned. Iris rolled her eyes.

“Please. No one ever even offers to let me join in their dangerous situations since they’ve seen you and know who dad is. All of the guys are afraid to date me,” Iris pouted. Gladio smiled.

“Well good. You’re only fourteen. You don’t need to be dating yet,” Gladio said triumphantly. Iris slapped his arm hard.

“That’s not fair. You dated when you were like thirteen!” Iris countered, still looking angry. Gladio laughed.

“Well yeah, but it’s not like dad knew about that. Don’t make me second guess myself about your judgment or I’ll send Talcott along with you for all of your summer plans!” Gladio teased. Iris’ jaw dropped with widened amber eyes.

“Don’t. You. Dare!” Iris demanded totally serious. Gladio laughed some more. Upon a vibrating in his pocket, Gladio glanced at his phone. It was Ignis. It was sort of late for Ignis to be calling.

“Hey, I better get this. Good night, Iris,” Gladio said, rising from her bed and patting her head gently.

“’Night. Turn off my lamp, okay?” Gladio complied and closed her bedroom door behind him. His phone began buzzing again, having missed the first attempt.

“Hello?”

“Gladio, I need you,” a very shaken Ignis voice demanded. Gladio’s heart began to pound.

“What’s wrong? Is something wrong with Noct?” Gladio asked, heading downstairs right away.

“Physically, no. But otherwise, yes. I’m outside your house in my car. I’ll explain everything here,” Ignis cryptically said. Gladio was already wrenching open the front door, being immediately blinded by Ignis’ headlights. The Shield wasted no time opening the passenger side door and jumping into his best friend’s car. The sight of Ignis completely stunned him. Ignis had been crying.

“What’s going on?” Gladio demanded, fear causing his voice to become harsh. Ignis jumped a little to the volume but seemed too distraught for any other sort of reaction.

“We finally concluded negotiations with Niflheim tonight. King Regis agreed to the annexation of Cleigne by next week and he’s given the Emperor leave to choose Noct’s Queen,” Ignis said. Gladio’s face grew dumbfounded.

“What?!” he blurted out immediately. Ignis could only nod with eyes filling up with tears.

“It was terrible to see, Gladio. My heart broke for Noctis. He started yelling at His Majesty after we were off the phone in front of everyone and Regis struck him hard in the face, cut him with the damn ring and everything. Noctis ran off and I followed him, of course.

“Oh, but Gladiolus, Noct was so brokenhearted. He was sobbing like nothing I have ever seen before. It was absolutely the most wretched and miserable thing I’ve ever witnessed. And there was no consoling him,” Ignis admitted, openly crying now.

“And you left him? Or did you take him home?” Gladio questioned in disbelief. Ignis shook his head no.

“His Majesty came after a while and asked to be left alone with Noct. I believe they are still talking. I sent Noct a message to tell me when he wants to go home. I don’t think he’s fit to drive,” Ignis explained.

“And Prompto?” Gladio asked, tasting bile in his mouth. Ignis just stared at him, more tears falling down his face. He just shook his head no. Prompto had no clue about any of it.

“I know it’s not our place, but I think we should talk to Prompto before Noctis goes home. I don’t know if Noct could take it if Prompto…well Noctis is going to need support. I think we should prepare Prompto, if at all possible,” Ignis managed. Gladio nodded in agreement, not believing what he was hearing. It seemed like Old Reggie had been dealt a shit hand and sold away his son’s happiness for the greater good.

“Come here,” Gladio said as he opened his arms and let Ignis embrace him. He gently patted his best friend’s back awkwardly over the gear shift, and he didn’t feel any less of a man for it. While he himself did not cry, he felt just as miserable for his two young friends. When Ignis calmed down and bashfully returned to his side of the car, Gladio made a decision.

“How about you drop me off at the apartment so that I can talk with Prompto since I’m a bit more collected. You go get Noct,” Gladio said. Ignis nodded to the plan as he wiped his face and then cleaned his glasses off. “We’ve got to pull it together Ignis. They’re both going to need us,” Gladio warned. Ignis took in a deep breath and nodded before backing out of the driveway.

“If there were any doubt left in my head in regard to Noct’s affection towards Prompto, it was completely dashed away. He was crying like Prompto had died. I can’t explain how devastated he was Gladio. I almost objected to leaving him alone with His Majesty. And the shock of being struck by his father, in front of everyone else no less, Noctis was absolutely wounded. You know how upset he becomes anytime he lets His Majesty down. It was horrifying,” Ignis said, his voice faltering. Gladio merely patted his friend’s thigh.

“Be strong, Iggy. We have to keep this shit show moving along,” Gladio consoled. Ignis nodded again and actively willed himself to calm down. The rest of the drive was in silence as Gladio was thinking on how to break the news to Prompto.

“Text me when you guys are on your way,” Gladio ordered the Advisor as he pulled up to the building. Ignis nodded as he handed Gladio his keycard, looking so odd with his puffy green eyes. Ignis was always composed…Noct must have been in quite the state to effect Ignis so. Gladio offered a small smile before getting out of the car and heading inside. The doorman nodded to him, naturally knowing who he was. Gladio headed into the elevator and took a deep breath. He could do this and more importantly, he needed to do this.

“Noct?” he heard Prompto’s voice call when he let the door close behind him. He slid off his shoes and headed down the hall. Prompto was sitting shirtless on the carpet with stacks of photos surrounding him. The Blond looked pretty tired and now confused to see Gladio standing before him.

“Gladio? Where’s Noct? Did something happen to him?!” Prompto immediately began to panic. Gladio could hardly blame him. This situation was not normal. Gladio never just showed up unless invited.

“Prompto, I’m going to need you to calm down. Noct is okay, but I have got to tell you something before he comes home. And its bad news, so brace yourself,” Gladio warned, lowering down to the floor to join the young man. He seemed incapable of standing as it were.

“What happened?” Prompto quietly asked, tears already filling up in his eyes. Gladio took in a deep breath before starting.

“Tonight, King Regis agreed to Niflheim’s terms to settle this whole dispute that we’ve been in. The entire Cleigne region is being annexed and His Majesty agreed to them choosing Noctis’ bride,” Gladio said slowly. Prompto’s face turned white.

“Who?” he asked, seeming only capable of saying the one word. Gladio shook his head no.

“They haven’t said who yet, or even when, but they could at any time,” Gladio answered. Prompto’s tears fell down his face as he stared at the floor. His eyes were focusing on a random picture, a city skyline it looked like, but Gladio could tell that he wasn’t seeing it.

“There’s more. Noct took the news badly. He yelled at His Majesty in front of the delegation and was backhanded. Then according to Iggy, he had a meltdown in his room. Prompto, he’s heartbroken, completely heartbroken,” Gladio explained. Prompto was crying openly, though somewhat silently. Slowly his torso sunk downwards into his own lap where his sobs finally became audible. Gladio watched as his pale, beauty marked back shook from his crying. Gladio extended his large hand and rubbed his bare back as he let the Blond release some of his grief. When it didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon, Gladio easily picked him up from his contorted position and pulled him into his lap. Prompto clung to him like his life depended upon it. The Shield was starting to imagine what Ignis had witnessed with His Highness.

“Prompto, buddy, I need you to pull it together. I know I sound like an asshole who doesn’t care about you and your suffering, but I need you to be strong for Noct. Remember when we talked that one morning when we went running? I need you to put Noct before yourself. He needs you to be strong. If he comes home and you’re in despair, you’re just going to feed into his pain. You know Noct, he spirals into depression easily and we can’t let him do that. You’ve been the only thing to stop that these past years,” Gladio explained. Prompto continued to cry, but Gladio could see that he was attempting to calm down.

“I don’t think I can pretend that I’m not sad,” Prompto confessed. Gladio shook his head no.

“No one’s expecting that, Blondie. What kind of boyfriend would you be if you straight up didn’t care? I just need you to make Noct feel better. Remind him that no one has been selected yet. Tell him that you’re here for him no matter what. Tell him whatever he needs to hear so that he gets out of bed tomorrow,” Gladio said as examples. Prompto nodded, but Gladio noticed that his amethyst eyes looked hollow. He looked like he was shutting down. “Prompto, can you do this or not?” Gladio asked firmly. Prompto nodded again, though his tears still fell.

“But I love him,” Prompto said. He then began sobbing all over again. “I love him,” he repeated to Gladio, sinking back into the Shield’s chest. Gladio could feel the hot tears soaking through his tank top and he felt absolutely wretched. This was exactly why he and Ignis had been reluctant for these two to date.

“I know kid,” Gladio offered. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if Prompto was going to be able to pull through before Noct got here. On cue, his phone vibrated.

“They’re on their way,” he stated. Perhaps he should have left this role to Ignis. Prompto shakily inhaled a deep breath and pressed away from the Shield once more. He tipped his face upwards with closed eyes, as if he could find determination hiding on the ceiling. Prompto began to take deliberate breaths, only occasionally being interrupted by a random bout of hyperventilation. However, slowly, he began to pull it together. Gladio was relieved and impressed while continuing to feel wretched. He hated everything about this entire situation. How the fuck did people get through shit like this?

A few minutes later, the door opened, and the sound of quick footsteps could be heard approaching them. Noct came into view looking like hell and desperately searching for Prompto. Prompto jumped to his feet and rushed into the Prince’s arms. Noctis clung to him so desperately and Gladio saw the tears run down his face. He could make out Prompto’s cries again and shook his head. Ignis slowly approached from behind the two, looking raw and tired.

“I love you,” Noct cried to the Blond before loosening his grip to face his boyfriend. Prompto tried to put on a smile but the Prince ruined it by joining their lips into a fierce kiss. Prompto had no trouble reciprocating as his body was mashed against Noct’s once more, Noct shoving his tongue down the Blonde’s throat causing Prompto to let out a husky and needy moan. Gladio’s eyebrows rose at the unexpected scene. Noct was grinding against Prompto and Gladio actually blushed from the display, having never seen that much of a show from any two men. Their two thin and clinging frames moved as one towards Noctis’ bedroom where the door was loudly slammed shut upon their entering it.

Ignis sank down to the carpet, hugging his own frame with his arms, looking very lost. Gladio could hear words or moans coming from Noct’s room, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know which. He quickly went to the kitchen and opened a high up cabinet, finding a bottle of whiskey. He joined Ignis on the floor as he unscrewed the cap and took a swig straight from the bottle. He passed it to Ignis, and the Advisor said nothing about being civilized and grabbing glasses, or moderation, or the hour. He took an even larger swig before passing the bottle back to the Shield.

Luckily with all of the mental fatigue, the alcohol was fast acting, and they were too tipsy to care when they could very much hear Noctis and Prompto fucking loudly in the bedroom. Twenty minutes later, they passed out there on the carpet, pressed close together for warmth. After all, the Brotherhood needed to stay together to remain strong.

***

Prompto laid nude across Noct’s bed, panting, and trying to catch his breath. Noctis was beside him, turned on his side and gently carding his fingers through Prompto’s sweaty blond hair. Noct looked so worn out and was sporting a bloody and terrible bruise on one side of his face. The sex had been fierce and Prompto knew that he would be incredibly sore tomorrow (or today since it was well past midnight) but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Noct and being with Noct. The Blond knew that they needed to talk, they hadn’t even done that yet, but he really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to start crying again.

His thoughts did venture to the fact that Gladiolus and Ignis were very much at the apartment and had no doubt heard their whole affair. Prompto blushed in shame but supposed that if the older men ever overlooked impropriety on their part, then perhaps this one time could be it. Noct continued to gaze at Prompto with an expression that he did not recognize. It looked like longing and loss, pain, and love. “I love you,” Noct once again confessed. It had been the only thing that they had said to one another all night. Prompto wholeheartedly believed it for the first time. That’s what made everything even more tragic.

When Gladio had come over to tell Prompto about the terms that the Niffs had made and that had been accepted, his heart broke. The day that he had been dreading all along had come and every day after would be a miserable one. He had cried like he hadn’t since he had been a lonely child in the halfway home, but it was even more soul wrenching. Back then he hadn’t known what it was to have someone who loved him. Now he did and it would be taken away from him.

Prompto knew that he had to pull his shit together and that was why Gladio was there. He was telling him that he had made a commitment, that he had known that this day would come, and that he had to hold his head up and help Noctis stay strong. Execution was a whole lot harder than theory. All he had managed to do was let Noct fuck him crazy. He doubted that’s what Gladio and Ignis had in mind when they expected Prompto to console the Prince.

“I love you too, Noctis. Do you know when…when it’s going to happen?” Prompto questioned quietly. Noct slowly shook his head no. The Prince looked so sad, so fucking sad that Prompto had to will himself to not start crying again.

“My dad confused me though. I feel like there’s a lot that he isn’t telling me,” Noct ventured. Prompto frowned.

“What do you mean?” the Blond pressed. Noct continued to pet his hair as he gathered his thoughts with a furrowed brow.

“Well after being extraordinarily pissed at me for cursing at him in front of a council, he comes to my room and tells me that I shouldn’t worry about it. Like if maybe he doesn’t think it’ll ever even come to me getting married? Like maybe we’ll be at war before then anyway?” Noct slowly explained.

“All he seemed concerned about was me being happy right now. Almost like he doesn’t worry himself with my future, only my present. I don’t get it. He must know something,” Noct worked out, eyes cloudy with moodiness. “I mean he even agreed to the vacation thing, but sorry, no chance of us going to Altissia now,”

“S’kay, I wasn’t really expecting that.”

“I think it has to do with The Prophecy, or maybe the letters that I delivered between him and Luna?” Noct continued.

“Well why don’t you try asking her? I mean she’s your friend and partner. She would tell you, right?” Prompto suggested. Noct looked at his boyfriend with clouded, dead eyes.

“Honestly, Prom, I don’t know. It might be something that I’m not allowed to know yet. If it were that important, she would keep her silence because Luna always puts the greater good before personal needs. But I can try,” he answered, drawing Prompto in for a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Also, I’m dropping out of college.”

“What?!” Prompto almost shouted from surprise. Noct had the smallest of smiles grace his face, briefly enjoying the Blonde’s shock it would seem.

“It was my dad’s idea, but I think it’s a good one. It’s not like I really need a degree or anything, Prom. I mean if I’m to be perfectly honest with myself, I only ever really insisted on going so that I could spend more time with you and avoid the Citadel. Neither of those things seem to be the case anymore. Besides, I’m failing this semester. I’ve never had that happen to me before,” the dark-haired man explained. Prompto couldn’t help his wide-eyed stare.

“And you’re really okay with that? It’ll make you happier to not have to go?” Prompto questioned, needing to make sure that this really was Noct’s decision and not something for the sake of the Kingdom once more. Noct grinned then.

“Well yeah I’m sure. It’s not like I was taking art classes like you or anything fun. Besides, this will free up more of my time. Things at the Citadel should even out in about a month and then I can maybe relax a bit. But more importantly, I’ll have time with you. Just you and me,” Noct said, now bringing his hand down the side of Prompto’s cheek. Prompto smiled, but it was sullen.

“Are you sure about this Noct? You don’t think that since our relationship is officially a ticking time bomb that we should try to end it now and learn how to just be friends once more?” Prompto quietly asked. Noct shook his head no.

“I’m gonna stay with you until I literally cannot any longer. Now that I can imagine what life is without you…I don’t know how we’re going to do this. Maybe we just won’t ever stop,” Noct smiled. Prompto shook his head.

“That wouldn’t be fair to your wife, Noct. For all we know, she’s just some poor lady who’s being manipulated into all of this as well,” Prompto warned. Noct nodded his understanding but didn’t budge.

“Then she’ll come to understand exactly what I am feeling and have to accept it,” Noct said, but Prompto knew that none of this was serious talk, just more denial about the inevitable. He decided to let it drop for now. He was still too heart weary to hash out all those details.

“Well who knows? Maybe when we get to the whole Restoring the Light or whatever part, everything will fall into place and we can all just live in peace,” Prompto said, hoping that it would be true. “Maybe that’s why your dad is being so mysterious, because he knows that most of this set up won’t survive the great change so there’s no reason to worry about the future that everyone expects,” he furthered. Noct smiled with a nod.

“Let’s hope that’s what’s happening. Honestly, I don’t know how much more of this I could take. Speaking of which, I need a potion. Not crazy about facial scars like Gladio,” Noct said, referring to his bleeding cheek that covered a whole host of bruising. “I know my dad doesn’t look like he can hold his own anymore, but I can personally vouch on his part that he still can pack a punch,” Noct tried to joke, but Prompto could see the underlying hurt in his boyfriend’s eyes. Prompto pulled him in close, careful to not touch his face that had to be in pain.

“You and me, we’re in this together now. None of them can stop us now. We will make it through somehow,” Prompto quietly sang. Noctis beamed and continued the lyrics himself.

“You and me, if the world should break in two. Until the very end of me, until the very end of you.”

***

The next morning the four men sat at the dining room table eating hash browns and scrambled eggs. Ignis and Gladiolus chose not to say anything about the previous night, both not feeling great as it were from late night drinking and sleeping on the floor. It was a sad looking bunch dining together, none really living up to their normally handsome selves. Swollen and puffy eyes seemed to be the norm along with headaches from dehydration and booze. Ignis was reading reports aloud to the group about the relief efforts that were taking place to evacuate the Cleigne Region (his home a long time ago), albeit his reading voice was quite low.

“Kingsglaive and some Crownsguard are going in with buses and trucks, any large vehicles that they possess to start evacuating all willing citizens. They are trying to maintain order to prevent looting and violence. It seems so far, they’ve been successful. Families are being encouraged to stick together and all regions are making an effort to make room for the refugees. For now, they are being housed in camps in the Duscae Region as it is the nearest within Lucis borders,” Ignis finished.

“Nyx is going with his buds. I had a text from him this morning,” Gladio supplied, finishing off his plate before switching to his coffee.

“I’m afraid the media is not being very kind to the Crown this morning. Talks of our abandoning our brethren and such. Not one word about the terms of your nuptials though,” Ignis added. Noctis and Prompto’s eyes met but no tears came.

“I wish there was something we could do to help all of those people,” Prompto mumbled, his voice a bit hoarse from all the crying.

“Well there are a lot of food and clothing drives being organized for the refugees. If you are interested, I can find you a place among them,” Ignis offered. “I myself will be participating in one.”

“Sign me up, Iggy. I want to help,” Prompto offered.

“Sign us all up,” Noct decided. Gladio gave him a look but said nothing.

“Do you have time for that, your Highness? I know that you’ve been struggling this semester,” Ignis hazarded, knowing that Noctis was not in the best of moods this morning. Noctis and Prompto shared another look.

“Dad and I have decided that I will no longer be going to school,” Noct admitted. Ignis looked scandalized but slowly his face eased up into understanding.

“I see,” he finally answered. Noct looked to Ignis, the man who had tried so hard last night to keep him together when he thought that he was going to lose his mind.

“I think what bothers me most about all things that have to do with the Citadel, is how much is kept from me. I’m sure certain details are held back for a reason, but I also think that if everyone involved had the full knowledge of what was going on, we might be more successful in coming up with solutions. But everything always has to be a fucking secret with the Crystal and the Cosmogony,” Noct suddenly decided to share, looking at each of his friends in turn. He definitely had their attention. It wasn’t often that Noctis spoke about serious Crown matters and with such conviction.

“So, I am going to vow now to keep you three, my personal Crownsguard, just as informed as I am. I want us to work together so that we can pull off this Restoring the Light bullshit. Let me catch you up on my conversation with my dad last night,” Noct explained. Prompto smiled and Gladiolus and Ignis looked grateful.

“I cannot deny that it is strange, the things that His Majesty chooses to prioritize,” Ignis ventured after Noct filled them in on his father’s lack of interest in Noctis’ future. “I think you may be correct in assuming that this may have to do with The Prophecy,” his Advisor added resting his head into his waiting hands. This whole thing was entirely frustrating.

“I suggested he consult Luna in the notebook,” Prompto chimed in. The other two men nodded in agreement at the suggestion.

“Then I don’t get why His Majesty doesn’t just tell you? Why put you through all of this torment if it won’t matter in the end?” Gladio sneered. Sure, he hated when Noctis shirked on his duty and was unable to accept it, but it was quite another thing to needlessly make the young man suffer. Didn’t he already have enough on his plate?

“We have no way of knowing his motives. But your father is sharp Noct, and he must have his reasons. Perhaps he suspects there is a spy among us? Maybe it’s necessary for us to go through charades or something? Either way, you two are free to do as you like, I am sure, but I wouldn’t get too hopeful that there is a perfect way out of all of this. My heart goes out to you guys, but I don’t want to have to experience last night’s grief ever again. I don’t know that I could,” Ignis said honestly. Prompto and Noctis nodded, understanding. Both of their eyes were still clouded with hurt and grief, but they knew that they had to carry on with their lives and not dwell on the fact that their happiness had the potential to be snatched away at any moment.

“I know that I was not very strong last night. It’s just hard to accept sometimes, that my dad could just sign away my future like that. I mean I know that he gets no joy from it. I know that he loves me, but it’s hard to know that he will never choose me first. It’s hard to know that I found the person that I love most, and it doesn’t really matter because the Astrals have chosen a different path for me. I know that the salvation of Eos is more important than my personal feelings, but I wish I could just have happiness for myself too. And I know that I’ve dragged all your lives into this, that I am not the only one who is suffering for the greater good. I know it’s us and dad and Luna and Cor and even Nyx. I know that everyone has sacrificed so much, and everyone is placing their chips on me. I know that I cannot fail, even though I have no fucking clue what I am doing. So yah, I had a meltdown last night. With any luck, it won’t happen again,” Noct apologized.

“Come on, Noct, not even I begrudge you for last night. It was a lot to take in. And when I saw how much you and Prompto were hurting, well it made me realize that I’ve never felt what you two do. It makes me understand things a little bit more,” Gladio confessed. Prompto blushed with a delicate smile.

“Yes, I agree. You two are either very blessed or cursed to have found one another. But if His Majesty has ordered you to continue seeking your own happiness and to not harbor much on the future, then I suppose you should take his advice. Get what you can for now, I will not scold you for it,” Ignis conceded.

“Thanks. You guys are true Brothers to me; you’re the best. And sorry too…for like last night,” Noct said with flushed cheeks. It was obvious he was referring to the loud sex. Gladio scoffed, killing the rest of his coffee.

“I think maybe it’s Blondie that you should be apologizing to. I saw the way he walked into the kitchen this morning before downing all of that Ibuprofen,” Gladio corrected. Prompto’s face turned cherry and Ignis and Noct tried to not laugh.

“OH. EM. GEE! Gladio! Shut up! I am so embarrassed!” Prompto shouted to the laughing Shield. But the laughter was relentless and did not give up. Eventually even Prompto joined in. They all needed something to laugh at right about now, so he didn’t mind in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we all knew that it would eventually head in this direction. I mean, you prolly played the game. It's still sad though. Or maybe frustrating. Crystal prophecies suck, especially when you don't know the whole truth to them. I always felt like when King Regis learned the truth about Noctis, the guilt would absolutely destroy him. And that's why I think Noct would get away with murder. But as King Regis said, it's not like he's getting married right away. So we have some good times ahead; like the next chapter for instance where if memory serves correctly, there's no crying at all ^-^  
> The boys were reciting nine inch nails if anyone cares. I was super excited to learn that nin made covid tees that are snarky as all fuck. I just ordered a bunch of shit. Thanks Trent Reznor <3  
> Anyway, I hope there are still followers here. Look forward to fun in the next chapter, my fav of this whole fic for sure!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brotherhood gets a well deserved vacation outside of the Wall. Nyx gets to tag along <3

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to help you, Iggy? I feel really, really bad,” Prompto whined from the carpeted floor.

“I appreciate your feelings in regard to the situation, however I have already made my decision over the matter. Your company shall suffice,” Ignis explained one last time. He was on his knees, kneeling before the oven. Prompto had attempted to make Noctis and himself a frozen lasagna a week ago and things had gone terribly wrong. The Blond had somehow misread the temperature and it quickly had become a charred mess, but not before bubbling over and erupting tomato sauce and bits of meat and cheese all over the oven.

So now Noct’s Chamberlain (slave) was spraying oven cleaner into the usually immaculate appliance (immaculate due to Ignis’ diligence in the matter), now that he had scrapped out the larger chunks of crusted food. Prompto felt ashamed that the only reason that Ignis had found out was because he had dropped by this afternoon to have another go at making the ever-elusive pastry that Noctis had eaten in Tenebrae ages ago. It would seem that those plans were going to fall through. Man, that oven cleaner smelled terrible.

Prompto pouted at being rejected on his quest to make amends but decided that he would do as Iggy instructed and simply hang out while the older man worked his cleaning magic. Prompto idly stood up and grabbed his bass that had been resting on its stand and began plucking away after he sat back down on the floor by the kitchen’s entrance. Classes were finally out for the summer and he allowed his mind to rest quietly without the usual guilt associated from slacking off on his schoolwork.

Things had been crazy after the annexation just as they all had suspected. Noctis had practically begun living at the Citadel due to his required attendance for the initial fallout. There had been nearly a week straight that the Prince had spent the night in his old rooms. Those had been sleepless nights for Prompto, who had chosen to stay at the apartment since it was easier for him to do his school and work thing from there. It had also made Prompto think that maybe it was a good idea for the two young men to have a little time apart in light of what was at stake.

Despite both young men deciding to stay together for the conceivable future, Prompto couldn’t help but wonder if Noct was finally understanding the reality of the situation. They had continued texting and even talking on the phone at night while Noct had stayed at the Citadel, but Prompto didn’t feel like he was imagining the small wall that seemed to have been erected in between them. They avoided talking about hard topics and always ended the conversation if things became too real. Prompto was still experiencing heart break from when he had heard the news the first time, so it didn’t hurt him any more than he already was hurt. He was simply learning how to live with the pain.

When Noct had finally returned to the apartment, they had spent the whole day together, Prompto calling out from work for the first time and feeling very guilty for it. They made love all day, only stopping for food and rest. They hadn’t really talked then either. But Noct did tell him that he loved him often, and with sad eyes.

“That’s such a sad song, Prompto, but it is quite lovely,” Ignis said, interrupting the younger man’s thoughts. Prompto shook his head and realized that he had been playing the same song endlessly without thinking. He was going on nearly a year of having the bass and had been practicing this particular song for the entirety of that time. Only a month ago had he gotten it down pat.

“Thanks. It’s called ‘Tracy’ by a band called Mogwai. They mostly do instrumental shit,” Prompto supplied, continuing to play on loop. He couldn’t deny that the song matched the hollow, numb, sorrow that had invaded his heart for the past month and a half. Ignis washed his hands in the sink, apparently done with his task for now (it needed to sit for two hours).

“Come, let us sit on the couch,” Ignis ordered. Prompto rose and put the bass back on its stand. “Oh, hello, Umbra,” Ignis said which made Prompto jerk his head upwards. Sure enough, Umbra sat on the couch that they were about to get comfy on.

“Hey, boy! Long time, no see! Noct will be happy. He’s been worried about Luna for a while now,” Prompto explained to the messenger who he gently rubbed behind an ear. All strangeness that Prompto use to feel when talking with a dog of the Astrals had long ago faded. Welcome to the life of living with the future True King.

“Where is Noctis, by the way? I completely forgot to ask,” Ignis inquired as he joined Prompto and Umbra on the couch, patting Umbra respectfully. Umbra leaned in momentarily to the Advisor.

“Oh, he had magic training with his dad and then Gladio wanted him to help do something in the dojo. They should be dropping by afterwards, but I don’t know when. He hasn’t been responding to my texts, so he’s probably busy,” Prompto explained. He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice nor the look of defeat on his usually cheerful face. Ignis stared at him thoughtfully but chose not to say anything. It was a very difficult situation that the two young men were in and not much could really be said about it that hadn’t already been said.

On cue, the front door was opened and Prompto could hear Noct and Gladio’s voices laughing about something or another. “Umbra!” Noct called upon seeing the magical canine. Umbra rushed to the Prince and the red notebook seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Noct accepted the book with a smile but placed it on the dining room table right away. He looked to Prompto instead with a brightness in his blue eyes that Prompto had not seen in such a long time.

“Guess what?!” he demanded to Prompto, quickly closing the space between them. Prompto blinked, his amethyst eyes completely dumbfounded. Noct eagerly took his boyfriend’s hands and lifted him upwards from the couch so that they stood facing one another. Gladio was grinning and Ignis looked to the Shield, not enjoying being left in the dark.

“We’re going on vacation!” Noct announced with a white grin.

“What?” Prompto asked immediately. It had been so long since there had been a reason to be excited about anything, he had a hard time accepting that this wasn’t some sort of miscommunication. Noct laughed and pulled Prompto into a circle, so excited that he was swinging his boyfriend around like a child with a toy. Prompto couldn’t help but join in the excitement at that point. Even Umbra had followed Noct in his awkward circles and wagged his tail somewhat.

“I talked to my dad today. All the relief is in place, there have been no causalities reported so far, and the Glaives are coming back home. There isn’t anything that immediately needs my attention so I asked if I could have an early birthday present and go away on vacation. He said yes!” Noct quickly explained. Prompto jumped into his arms, not even realizing how much he’d been craving something like this. They shared a tight hug and things began to feel more normal again. Prompto wanted to cry from joy.

“Where are you two going? I admit I am surprised that His Majesty is even letting you leave the city,” Ignis inquired, not necessarily trying to be a wet blanket.

“Well,” Noct started to answer, some of his excitement visibly lessened, “we can’t go too far away from the city. In fact, he won’t even let us cross over into Leide. But Gladio knows of a place that he thinks we’d love. Tell him about it,” Noct quickly ordered the Shield.

“There’s a place just west of the city that’s on the coast. It’s a real beach bum-like area with places to fish and cool shops on a boardwalk. And it’s just forty minutes away from a chocobo farm. And my family just happens to own a villa smack dab in the center of the two,” Gladio explained. Prompto didn’t think that his eyes could be any wider.

“Chocobos? We’re going to see chocobos? And outside of the zoo?! Oh my Gods! Noctis, I love your birthday so fucking much!” Prompto shouted in unbridled joy. The other three men were laughing and grinning. It had been too long since the group was happy about anything.

“Hope you’re still excited when you hear that we’re tagging along. Nyx too. King’s orders,” Gladio added in a voice daring Prompto to be disappointed. Prompto snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

“Dude, I don’t care, man. We’re bros. Last time you and Noct left to see Luna, me and Iggy were so sad, huh?” Prompto said, looking to the bespectacled man for confirmation. Ignis was slightly blushing from Prompto’s embarrassing admission of emotion.

“Ugh, I was concerned for your wellbeing is all,” Ignis answered, trying to save face.

“Don’t worry, Iggy. I love you too, no homo,” Noct teased, doing nothing for Ignis’ blush.

“Honestly though, I don’t want to be in the way of your get away. I would be fine staying behind,” Ignis offered. Gladio approached the Advisor shaking his head no.

“Look Iggy, you’ve been working your ass off lately. You graduated with full honors, helped organize all that relief work, not to mention your normal duties. I say you deserve a vacation. It’s my graduation gift to you. You heard Blondie. There’s no escaping the Brotherhood. You’re one of us,” Gladio urged.

“The Brotherhood, huh? I like it!” Prompto declared with a bounce.

“It’s kinda gay,” Noct countered, rubbing at the back of his neck. Gladio laughed.

“Well then it fits this group perfectly!” the Shield retorted, obviously not letting that opportunity escape. Prompto and Ignis joined in the laughter but Noct just turned his nose in the air.

“So, when do we leave?” Prompto asked with a wide grin while poking the grumpy Noctis in his side.

“How soon can you get time off from work?”

***

It turned out that Prompto could get a week off in three days’ time. It hadn’t been easy to arrange last minute, but Prompto’s boss totally came undone once Prompto and Noctis both made puppy eyes with pouting lips. The two young men were laying in Noct’s bed listening to music. The light heartedness hadn’t vanished after Gladio and Ignis left and Prompto never felt more grateful. He had missed Noct. He had missed this, being close and at ease, even if they were doing their own thing.

Noct was on his stomach reading Luna’s message with a pen in hand, ready to respond. Prompto was sitting crossed legged with his pillow on his lap, doodling in his art journal. The class that required his use of the journal was now over, but he was determined to finish the thing entirely and was even eyeing a few different sketchbooks at work that he was considering for his next addition. Umbra was laying on the bed by Noct’s feet. He had been very still for some time and Prompto glanced his way to confirm that he was, in fact, asleep. Prompto had always wondered if the messenger dogs did normal things like eat and poop and sleep.

“Hah!” Noctis let out with mirthful eyes. Prompto curiously looked to his boyfriend, ready for a laugh. “Luna saw Nyx when he was out in Cleigne evacuating the citizens,” Noct explained with a grin. Prompto smiled knowingly.

“Well, what’d she say?” Prompto questioned, not being above gossip even if it involved the Oracle.

“It’s more like what she didn’t say. Oh man, I’mma give’m so much hell for this,” Noct said, unable to contain his smile. Prompto laughed at his boyfriend. He noticed that he seemed to like teasing Nyx and one-upping him whenever he could. The Blond wondered if Noct was jealous of the Glaive or something. Nyx was a very admirable man: strong, talented, dedicated, good-humored, and handsome.

“Don’t be mean to Luna, Noct. She’s like a proper Lady,” Prompto lectured, summoning his inner Iggy. Noct rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue to the Blond.

“Well I’m gonna pry info from her discreet-like. Believe me, Prom, she’s not as angelic as she seems. Plus, she’s never had a problem grilling me over you,” Noct said, defending his want to embarrass their friends.

“Right,” Prompto responded with narrowed eyes. Noct would do whatever he wanted to anyway. Noct stuck his tongue out at Prompto again and the Blond dove downwards to his boyfriend, quickly invading his personal space.

“I can think of better things to do with that tongue of yours,” he said in what he hoped was a sultry voice. Noct’s eyes quickly turned hungry and Prompto could see the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

“Oh yeah, maybe you can show me after I finish writing in here. I’ve already made Umbra wait kinda long,” Noct answered, seeming to have some regret for that fact. Prompto smiled like a predator, but merely pressed his lips to the Prince’s with the promise of more for later. Noct didn’t drop his smile, and quickly started scribbling into the red notebook. A few minutes later, Noct was done with his task and glanced towards the sleeping Umbra. Naturally, in all his I-am-not-quite-what-I-seem glory, Umbra chose that exact moment to wake up. Noct quickly attached the notebook in the strange wrap that Umbra wore and then the messenger licked both the teen’s hands, one after another, and darted out of the room. Neither bothered to go and open the front door for him. Umbra would be gone by then, somehow. It was best not to examine how anymore.

“So, what was it you were saying about tongues?” Noct asked, easily pushing himself up from his stomach and crawling the small space over to Prompto. Prompto, who suddenly felt inspired to play hard to get, decided to continue doodling in his journal.

“Hm? What do you mean?” he asked in the least realistic oblivious voice ever. Noct laughed low and carefully shut the journal before gently tossing it to the floor. Next, he took the pen out of Prompto’s hand and dropped that over the side once he capped it.

“You busy, Prom Babe?” the Prince triumphantly inquired. Prompto pretended at a frown but was having difficulty not smiling.

“Well I was,” he answered, trying for disinterest. At that point, Noct was unbuttoning the Blonde’s jeans. Prompto swallowed a groan, way too turned on by Noct trying to seduce him for once. That was quite the role reversal.

“I’m sorry, let me make it up to you,” Noct offered, guiding Prompto towards the headboard so that he could lay back. He also gestured for Prompto to lift his hips up so that he could pull down his jeans and underwear. Some of the sexiness was lost when Noct struggled to get the jeans off; they were really tight.

“Fuck, Prom, you paint these on?” he whined. Prompto merely giggled and watched his boyfriend struggle. After Noct accomplished his difficult task, he removed his own pants and underwear, palming his erection already. Slowly, he sunk down to the bed again, kissing Prompto up his thighs. The Blond couldn’t help his grin. Noct didn’t give head, maybe only that first-time months ago? Wasn’t he the special one tonight?

It would also seem that he had been paying more attention to what Prompto usually did for him, the Blond easily recognized his own techniques, but he wasn’t about to complain. It felt good, the tongue heavily licking the thick vein on the underside of his shaft, his hollowing his checks and jerking the part that he couldn’t get in his mouth. Prompto couldn’t stop staring at the Prince with his heavily lidded eyes, it was a good show. Noct had his eyes closed, which Prompto wished he would open, but he watched Noct play with himself as he sucked him off.

“Mmm—Noct it feels so good,” Prompto groaned. Noct finally opened his eyes and looked up to him. Prompto decided then to try something new.

“Noct, let me scoot down, and then like get on top of me, no the other way,” Prompto ordered. They’d never done 69 before, but Prompto wanted Noct to feel as good as him, besides, when would the next opportunity be, with Noct not being into sucking dick like his Blond counterpart? Noctis looked unsure, but as soon as Prompto lifted up slightly and took the Prince into his mouth in one fluid motion, he seemed to become a believer. And the moan that escaped from his throat caused Prompto to have one of his own, causing Noct to go even more crazy.

Noct was getting sloppy with his end of fellatio, being quite lost in his own desire, but Prompto didn’t mind. He urged the Prince on, pushing him down by his lower back to go deeper into his own mouth. Noct didn’t need further urging, fucking Prompto’s mouth at that point while feebly trying to pleasure Prompto at the same time. Luckily for Prompto, the whole view and thought of it all was enough to get him off. He really had no way to alert the Prince that he was about to cum but considering what he was going through for the Prince, he’d just have to deal with that bitter surprise all on his own.

Prompto didn’t hear any protest even though he could feel Noctis let go of his cock. The Prince instead bit lightly on his inner thigh as he pumped harder into Prompto’s mouth. The Blond was admittedly beginning to feel overwhelmed with the sensation of gagging, not to mention balls smacking him in the face, but Noct finally came and coated the back of his throat. Prompto blindly swallowed it all to avoid choking and let Noct work through his orgasm, still in his mouth. Prompto could hear the harsh panting of Noct and slowly let his softening penis slide out of from between his lips.

Noct carefully turned around and collapsed next to the Blond, looking dazed and satisfied. After he caught his breath, he gave Prompto quite the look.

“That was super slutty, Prom,” he accused. Prompto just snorted.

“I didn’t hear you complaining. ‘Sides, I’m only a slut with you, so what’s it matter?” Prompto retorted, not at all ashamed. Noct stared at his boyfriend thoughtfully before responding.

“You know, for all of your insecurities, you sure as hell don’t have any in bed,” Noct stated seriously. It wasn’t said to cause guilt, which was good considering that Prompto felt none. Prompto just shrugged.

“I don’t know, it’s weird. When we have sex, I feel like we’re equals. I mean we were both virgins, we both have the same parts. I don’t feel intimidated,” Prompto slowly answered, apparently reflecting and working it out as he said it. Noct smiled.

“Well good. I like it. I mean it’s really hot when you get all bossy and take charge and stuff. I mean, obviously I’ve never had sex with anyone else, but I get the impression that you’re really good at it,” Noct responded truthfully with a slight blush. Prompto laughed.

“Well I had to be good at something! Too bad it’s nothing I can really brag about though,” Prompto teased. Noct rolled his eyes and pulled the Blond in closer. Prompto shut his mouth because he was all about the cuddles. They lazily lay wrapped up in one another for a few minutes before Prompto couldn’t help but open his mouth, knowing full well that he might ruin everything.

“Hey, Noct?”

“Hm?”

“Can we, like, never act weird again? Like, I know that we were hit with a super hard reality, but us becoming distant…well I just don’t wanna feel that again, you know?” Prompto asked. Noct continued running his hand down one of Prompto’s arms, choosing to not say anything at first. Eventually he placed a kiss at Prompto’s temple.

“I didn’t mean to do it. I just kept having these stupid thoughts in my head when you were around like, ‘what if this is our last kiss’ or ‘what if this is the last time we play videogames in our underwear’ or ‘what of this is the last time we make love’. I couldn’t tune it out and each time, well it was like my heart breaking all over again.

“I realize that that is stupid now. If I think like that, then I’ll waste whatever time we have left. So, I’m sorry about all of that. But that’s why I pushed so hard for this vacation. I want us to relax and have a good time. To make memories and shit. I mean I know Gladio and Iggy will be there too, but it’s not like we have to hide around them anyway. So, I hope you will accept this as an apology,” Noct explained. It felt like a record speech for him.

“You don’t have to apologize, Noctis. I mean, you had me at chocobo,” Prompto said seriously. Noct grinned and kissed his lips.

“I’m so lucky that you love chocobos or else I’d still be screwed, huh?”

“Most definitely,” Prompto conceded.

“You know, the only part of this vacation that’s gonna suck is the Nyx part. I mean, don’t get me wrong, he’s cool as hell. I like the guy, but he doesn’t know about us. And we probably shouldn’t say anything about it,” Noct groaned into the side of his pillow. Prompto just smiled as he ran fingers through Noct’s somewhat sweaty hair.

“Well I mean we should probably get used to that anyway. We should never do anything public, right? Especially with all that shit last winter,” Prompto reminded the Prince, referring to the social media scandal. Noct frowned but nodded. The Prince looked into Prompto’s eyes then and a dusty pink clouded his cheeks. The Blond just looked at him with confused wonder.

“You know, this is going to sound really gay,” Noct started but was cut off by an unceremonious laugh from his boyfriend. He scowled at said boyfriend and Prompto reigned in his smiles.

“If I could choose for myself, I wouldn’t mind marrying you,” Noct confessed, still with some moodiness in his eyes. All laughter faded from Prompto and he stared at the Prince in shock.

“You really mean that?” Prompto questioned in disbelief. Noct blushed again but nodded. Finally, his moodiness melted away and was replaced with a shy smile.

“I mean, sometimes it feels like we are already anyway. You know cos we live together and sometimes you cook for me and we’re in love and stuff. I can totally imagine us being together and growing old and shit,” Noct elaborated. Prompto couldn’t help the grin that split his face. He was so happy, almost as if Noctis had actually proposed to him for real.

“Well I know that we’re young and have only dated for like half a year, but I would have totally said yes,” Prompto responded, blushing himself. Noct pulled him in for a soft kiss that was still full of passion.

“I love you, Prompto Argentum,” Noct said rather formally. Prompto couldn’t hide that his eyes had tears in them, always the tears!

“I love you Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Prompto answered. Naturally, more kisses followed, slow and lazy. When they broke apart, Noct held onto Prompto’s hand and rubbed at it.

“I got you something,” Noct said with a soft smile. Prompto couldn’t hide his giddiness.

“Ah, you didn’t have to,” he protested, but with eager, sparkling eyes.

“I know. Let me get it real quick,” Noct said, jumping up and heading to his discarded pants from earlier. Prompto could make out some dark colored tissue paper that was folded up, not much bigger than a phone. “Here, I hope you like it. I think you will,” Noct said, passing the gift with a mixture of nervousness, excitement, and uncertainty. Prompto accepted the lightweight gift having absolutely no idea what it might be. The Blond slowly unwrapped the tissue paper, trying to not tear it. He finally revealed a black, leather cuff.

“You’ve always worn sweat bands and bracelets. So, I kinda wanted to get you one. And it’s black to, you know, represent that you’re part of the Crownsguard and like my life,” Noct mumbled quickly, obviously worried that Prompto hated the bracelet. Prompto was touched. His boyfriend had basically given him jewelry, but why oh, why did it have to be something for his wrist.

“Thanks, Noct. I love it,” he said, knowing that his voice sounded off, maybe not very enthusiastic. Prompto grew damn near frantic when Noct grabbed for his right wrist to tug off the sweatband that he was wearing. With no other option, Prompto twisted his wrist around to the underside before the Prince slipped the old white and green abomination of a sweat band off from his arm. Cor hand given it to him all those years ago when he’d first come to Insomnia to hide his barcode. It had sentimental value though it looked like hell now-a-days.

Through some miraculous sympathy of the Six, Noct put the cuff on from the underside and didn’t twist Prompto’s wrist around until his barcode was completely covered. Now that Prompto’s secret was well hidden, he could finally breath again and admire the cuff. It was about two inches thick and had a host of studs lining the edges. It was so Prompto, it screamed him.

“I’m gonna wear it always. Now I feel bad that I don’t have anything to give you,” the Blond admitted. Noct shook his head, still smiling.

“You already give me so much, Prom. I don’t need things from you,” the Prince answered. Prompto thought to object, but he saw that Noct was being entirely serious.

“Okay,” Prompto merely conceded, scooting in for a hug. He stared at his wrist from over Noct’s shoulder and smiled. It was like a symbol marking him as Noct’s. But wasn’t he? He had given the Prince his past, spying on him from behind corners and walls, and working super hard to get fit to be his friend. He was giving him his present as the Prince’s best friend, roommate, and boyfriend. And his future was Noct’s as well, as his Crownsguard. Prompto centered his entire life around Noctis, but to him it was worth it because he loved him.

“I love you, Noct. I’m forever at your side.”

***

“I still say it’s unfair!” Iris cried laying across Prompto’s bed. Prompto shot hesitant amethyst eyes in her direction and gulped. Sure, there was zero chemistry between the young girl and himself, but he still felt slight panic at the thought of a teenaged girl draped across his bed. Especially when he knew without a doubt that said girl’s father and brother could easily kill him with their bare hands.

“Sorry Iris. But you know we’re probably gonna be drinking and stuff. And I get the feeling that we might get caught up with some girls…you know?” Prompto lied. Well maybe Gladio and Ignis had plans for that, who knew? He did recall Ignis complaining to Gladio about Noct and him getting more action than he had been lately (Ignis hadn’t thought they could hear, of course).

“Ew, like hired women?”

“Uh! No! Gross, Iris!” Prompto protested with a red face. Iris laughed at his expression, which was a welcome change from the whining she had been doing for the past two hours that she had been over, even if it was at Prompto’s expense. “Things have been pretty tough lately in politics and stuff. I mean you probably understand better than I do. We just kind of wanna go on a bro trip,” Prompto furthered, trying to make Iris feel like she wasn’t deliberately being shunned. Iris let out a loud sigh as she sat up and wrapped her arms around the chocobo that she had crocheted Prompto for his birthday.

“I know. I just miss it when Noct and I were kids and could play together. He was always so nice to me, nicer than Gladdy ever was. But now I barely ever see him,” she trailed off with slight moisture in her eyes. Prompto’s heart went out to the girl and he felt a bit guilty towards her. Iris had technically crushed on Noctis for even longer than he had.

“I get it Iris. I mean I live with the guy, but even I don’t get to see him all that often. Look at us, all lame and missing a stupid prince,” Prompto tried to tease. Iris offered a weak smile.

“It doesn’t help that he’s stupid hot and like a really good friend. He doesn’t talk a lot, but he’s really kind. Not a lot of people know that about him. He sort of has a reputation at the Citadel for being stuck up, but those people have it all wrong,” Iris defended. Prompto smiled.

“Hey, you’re preaching to the choir here,” he answered as he gave her a gentle clap on the back.

“Oh, am I?” Iris questioned with an arched eyebrow. She had a knowing smile on her face and Prompto grew red.

“About him being a good friend and a good guy? Well, yeah. I mean he’s my best friend after all,” Prompto stammered like an idiot. Iris just laughed and dropped the topic, Prompto wondering if she had been serious or not.

“Thanks though for letting me use your discount. Look at this haul!” Iris stated again, pointing to two large bags propped against his wall. It had been his last shift before vacation started and she had met him at the end of it to make good on the offer of a deal. Iris had picked out several skeins of yarn, buttons, and some scrapbook supplies. Even with the discount, Prompto’s eyes had widened at the expense that she hadn’t even batted an eyelash at before swiping her debit card. All the privileged kids he hung out with…

“No problem, anytime,” he answered as he added some more clothes into his duffle bag.

“When do you guys leave?” Iris asked, scrolling through her phone. Gladio had told her to wait at the apartment since he was driving Noct home from the Citadel later. Prompto didn’t mind hanging out with the girl. The two of them had become acquainted when Prompto had first become friends with Noct and had been thrown together in enough social situations that they thought of one another as friends. They were really good friends on social media, Iris often complimented his photography and art and he returned the favor with her crafts and silly selfies with friends.

“At first light,” Prompto answered, trying to not sound too excited. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings again by rubbing it in.

“Is it true that Nyx Ulrich is going with you?” Iris suddenly asked, like she had just remembered that fun fact. Prompto beamed.

“Yeah. If we have to have babysitters, I’m down with Nyx. He’s a cool guy, fun to be around,” Prompto answered. Iris did a fake swoon (maybe?) and laid across the bed once more, still hugging the chocobo.

“Nyx is so hot too. And he’s like a real hero. He’s helped so many of the Kingsglaive in battle and has helped us reclaim territories and everything. I heard Titus Drautos tell my dad about it,” Iris gossiped. Prompto smiled at the young teen. Iris sure knew how to pick them.

“Well you wouldn’t think any of that when you talk to the guy. He’s real down to earth,” Prompto said, finally finished with his duffle and closing it up. He laid out on his bed next to Iris to stretch out his back that had been hunched over from all the packing.

“You’re so lucky, Prompto, to be friends with all of these people. Even Gladio says that you’re his friend, not just Noct’s. And I guess dad’s been impressed with your dedication in training for Crownsguard. I heard him telling Cor that,” Iris confessed with a gentle smile.

“Really?! That’s amazing. Your dad sure seemed to hate me for the better part of my knowing him. It sucked so bad. And I know I’m lucky to be friends with all of them, Iris. I definitely don’t belong in this circle, but it’s nice,” Prompto answered. Iris’ amber eyes widened.

“No! I didn’t mean it like that. Now that your friends with them, you can see for yourself that they’re not all snobby just because of their class and stuff,” Iris argued. Prompto was about to respond but…

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” was suddenly shouted from the doorway and both Prompto and Iris jumped up from the bed screaming. In walked a laughing Gladio and Noct. Gladio was bent down, actually crying from his success in scaring the shit out of the teenagers. Noct was grinning and chuckling too, even when Prompto lunged at him (and was easily blocked). Iris jumped onto Gladio’s back and tried to get him in a chokehold. She wasn’t doing too bad either.

“Oh my Gods, you should have seen your faces. And damn, Prompto, what a scream?” Gladio said in between laughs. Prompto rolled his eyes but said nothing. It had been an embarrassing sound to come out of his mouth. “And Iris, you’re lucky that I trust this guy here! What are you doing, laying on some dude’s bed like that?” Gladio asked, suddenly turning serious. Iris blushed but her eyes remained hard and stubborn. She looked very much like her brother at that moment.

“Like you said, it’s just Prompto! It’s not like anything was gonna happen,” Iris protested. Prompto frowned. Jeez, thanks guys. Just ME. He felt a quick squeeze on his hand that Noct had slid in when the siblings weren’t paying attention. Prompto smiled to his boyfriend. Yeah, having only the attention of an actual Prince was enough.

“So, you all packed up?” Noct questioned as the Amicitia’s continued to bicker back and forth.

“Everything except my hygiene stuff. And I don’t even have to guess, you haven’t started,” Prompto said with a grin. Noct smiled with a shrug.

“To be fair I was at the Citadel all day. Oh, Cor wanted me to tell you to ‘be good and have fun’. It was pretty funny. Everyone was just, like, staring at him, like he lost his mind. It’s so weird to see him act like a parent,” Noct relayed. Prompto stuck his nose high in the air.

“Well I think it’s so weird that none of you guys ever noticed that he’s like a great guy,” Prompto countered.

“Oh, we knew that he was great, Blondie. But you have to see it from our point of view, he always talks to us like…I don’t know, he wished that he wasn’t?” Gladio laughed. Prompto blew a raspberry.

“Cor has always been nice to me!” Iris defended Prompto. Prompto gestured to Iris with quick hands, like he was offering his closing argument to Noct and Gladio. It looked like they would need further persuasion on another date.

“Well either way, we need to get going. I still have some packing to do and dad says he going to be home for dinner tonight,” Gladio announced. Iris jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly.

“Really?! He hasn’t been home for dinner in ages! Oh, now I can guilt him into giving me more money. I just blew all kinds at Prompto’s work,” Iris happily admitted. Gladio shook his head as he noticed the two giant bags in the corner.

“Wow, Blondie. I guess that’s one way to get your sales up,” Gladio teased in a fake accusing tone.

“Hey! You wouldn’t believe how much money my discount saved her!” Prompto defended himself. Gladio merely grinned as he picked up his sister’s bags

“So, me, Specs, and Nyx will be here nine the latest. Don’t stay up too late. I’m not going to be dealing with sleep deprived attitudes,” Gladio warned, glaring at Noctis. Noctis crossed his arms against his chest and gave off a sigh of one who is often misrepresented, though he wasn’t.

“Yeah, yeah, for sure!” Prompto agreed, much too excited to see that his boyfriend was being slighted. Prompto and Noct walked the Amicitia’s to the door, both giving Iris hugs before shutting the door behind them. Prompto couldn’t help his grin as Noct turned around to face him.

“What?” Noct asked curiously. Prompto closed the small distance between them by wrapping his arms around Noct’s neck.

“Nothing really, just super stoked. Let’s agree now to never fight while we’re on vacation and take every opportunity of enjoying ourselves. A Pact,” Prompto offered, still grinning like a maniac. Noct smiled in return and gave Prompto a quick peck on the lips.

“So, what you’re saying is that I’m not allowed to get grumpy? Cos that’s the only time we fight,” Noct pointed out playfully. Prompto giggled.

“Well you can’t get grumpy or jealous. And no letting Gladio’s teasing piss you off. And don’t take Iggy’s lecturing to heart. And stop trying to be as cool as Nyx, he’s got half a decade of coolness on us,” Prompto instructed. Noct let out a low laugh.

“Fine. But only if you don’t get insecure. And you only do half of your early morning runs so that you can sleep in with me instead. And you don’t diet the entire time,” Noct countered. Prompto beamed and then stuck out his hand. They shook on it, both saying “Pact”.

***

“Whoa! This place is huge!” Prompto declared, standing outside of the Amicitia Villa with his jaw dropped. He alone stood facing the entrance that the black SUV had pulled up to. The other four men were already busy unloading the vehicle of the many bags that belied the mere weeklong trip. The Prince paused in his actions, not being one for mundane chores as it were, and stood beside his boyfriend with smiling blue eyes. His grin was wide and excitement apparent. Prompto wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and dance around in the joy that he felt…but Nyx was here as well.

“I haven’t seen this place since I was a kid, but it still seems as huge as it did back then,” Noct agreed.

“That’s what she said,” Gladio joked, eavesdropping on the conversation as he gruffly tossed Prompto a bag his way. He ungraciously caught it with a “humph”, as it was hefty with his very own hygienic supplies. Perhaps he used a lot of product… Noct was also tossed a duffle bag and Gladio gestured for the two of them to follow him to the door. It was two wooden doors to be exact, that met in the middle with large rustic handles. The Shield produced a key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the mahogany doors that were both beautiful and intimidating.

“So, we’ll be kinda roughing it. We don’t keep help here when the house is vacant,” Gladio explained as he pushed open the doors.

“Now the truth of my invitation is revealed,” Ignis joked from behind them. Prompto could hear Nyx laughing somewhere in the background, but he was too shocked to share a knowing look with the Glaive. The Villa was gorgeous.

“Oh my Gods, Gladio! Why do you even stay in Insomnia when you’ve got a get-a-way like this?!” Prompto demanded as he quickly entered and exposed his eyes to all the candy that was the vacation home. Everything was open space with large windows and terracotta tiled floors. The furniture was massive in brown leathers with heavy, brass studs. All visible wood was exposed with no finishes. The furnishings were yellow ochre’s, plums, deep greens, and burnt reds. Glass doors led to a courtyard that had tropical plants surrounding a pool with patio furniture and a covered area with a giant outdoor kitchen for grilling.

“Oh, I don’t know? Something about pledging my life to some punk-ass Prince or something,” Gladio answered sarcastically but with no bite. Noct was in too good of a mood to take the bait for once, and no one was sad for the loss of sulkiness. “I’ll show you guys around,” Gladio offered, playing host. The group followed Gladio to the left of the courtyard. “This is the indoor kitchen and dining area, there’s a bathroom down there too,” he said, leading them into the spacious room. Prompto turned to look at Ignis expectantly and was not disappointed. The Advisor looked thoroughly impressed.

“Very nice,” Ignis conceded. Gladio laughed at Ignis’ understatement.

“Okay, let’s head back the other way,” Gladio said, leading them to the house on the right side of the courtyard. “We’ve only got four bedrooms, so I figured the roomies wouldn’t mind rooming together,” Gladio explained, for once giving nothing away with smartass jokes. Prompto found himself impressed with the Shield’s reserve. The door he opened revealed a decent sized room with a giant mahogany poster bed. It had its own bathroom and private deck that led to the side of the house.

“Wow! This is really nice! Thanks, man!” Prompto sincerely praised. Gladio smiled and Prompto eagerly dropped his bag by the bed.

“Alright, next room is my dad’s study, but there’s some good books in there and drinks if memory serves correctly,” Gladio said as he walked them past a closed door in the customary giant exposed wood. “Room after that is a billiard room. Alright and down this hall is the other three bedrooms. Nyx, you’re down at the end, the door next to you is a bathroom. That’s you Iggy, our rooms are connected with a bathroom. And this is me,” Gladio said, pointing to the rooms in turn. Prompto shared a discreet look with Noct. It looked like Gladio had purposely given them a room on its own hall. How thoughtful, Prompto thought, with slight pink tingeing his cheeks.

“So, let’s finish unloading the car and then unpacking. I figured we could go to town and grab dinner. Maybe stop by their market to pick up a few supplies. Sound good?” Gladio asked. None of the party had objections.

***

“For the love of the Six, Prompto, did you bring your every possession?” Ignis protested as he passed the Blond his case with his bass guitar. Prompto shrugged. He also had his laptop, his backpack with art supplies, camera case and tripod, and two duffle bags of clothes (not to mention the bag of hygiene products that he had already ditched in his and Noct’s room.

“I’ve got a lot of interests,” he halfheartedly defended himself. Noct nudged his shoulder into him.

“What, thought you’d be bored hanging out with me?” Noct asked, pretending to be offended. Prompto could feel Nyx watching them so he merely smirked rather than lean into Noct’s chiseled chest that was so well displayed in his simple black t-shirt.

“Bro, I live with you. Of course, I knew I’d be bored,” Prompto joked, earning himself a punch on the arm from the pretend-pouty Prince. Prompto returned the favor as the two began to horse around, since it was the only chance they had for physical contact.

“No fair, Noct! I don’t wanna hurt my baby!” Prompto cried, referring to his bass that he patted, as he backed away when kicking became involved.

“Sure, sure,” Noct said, acting like Prompto was afraid of his skills. True, Prompto knew that Noct could take him any day, but not as easily as he could in high school. Prompto was paying attention in his Crownsguard training.

“Hey, stop fucking around and grab your shit,” Gladio warned, not really angry, but obviously wanting to go inside and relax already.

“Okay, dad,” Prompto whined, sharing a high-five with Noct. Gladio looked at them with squinty eyes. He did not like when they referred to him as their father, but he did love to ride their asses (no homo).

“Come now, that’s no way to talk to your host,” Ignis defended as he closed the backdoor to the SUV. Noct revealed pearly white teeth with a grin that split across his face.

“Yes, mom,” the Prince said, Ignis having set himself up for it perfectly. Ignis’ disapproval was even more hilarious than Gladio’s and even Nyx couldn’t hide a couple of his laughs.

“So, I suppose that makes you the bratty-ass kids? What’s Nyx?” Gladio asked, indulging their immature humor.

“Oh, he’s like our cool cousin from out of town that we don’t get to see often, but always gives us like alcohol and tells us about all the chicks he’s nailed,” Prompto quickly improvised. Nyx laughed, shaking his head and Noct couldn’t stop his giggles. Prompto beamed. It had been such a long time since he’d seen Noct so carefree and happy. Gods, when was the last time? At the arcade before graduation?

“Well go unpack so we can get some grub. It’s like twenty minutes away but we got to go and get back before dark. There’s not often daemons on this side of the bridge, but it’s not unheard of,” Gladio warned. Some of the lightheartedness evaporated. Prompto had never seen a daemon before. He felt like he never wanted to see one.

“Hey, don’t worry. We’ve got quite the crew. And I added your guns to the Armiger. Have you been practicing summoning them?” Noct asked his boyfriend quietly. Prompto gulped but nodded his blond head in the affirmative. He held out his hand and concentrated on his weapon, imagining the sun glinting off the metal and the familiar weight of it. With a blue flash of stray crystal shards, it appeared in his hand.

“See? We’ll be fine,” Noct said with a smile. Prompto gave a small smile back before willing the gun away, causing a few more crystals to pollute the air. After being laden down with Prompto’s many bags, he and Noct entered their guest room once more and closed the door behind them.

“This is really nice,” Prompto said to the Prince, jumping into his waiting arms. Noct nodded and pressed in close for a kiss. “We owe Gladio. He’s a nice kid after all,” Prompto jested.

“Meh, time will tell on that one,” Noct answered, still calm in his good mood. “So, should we figure out this bed?” Noct questioned, dragging Prompto over to the impressive thing. Prompto giggled.

“What’s there to figure out, Noct? You sleep on it,” Prompto asked, playing dumb. Noct shrugged as he dragged the Blond down with him onto the mattress that was the perfect balance of firm and soft. The teens stretched out, both letting out sighs of contentment, after being cooped up in the SUV for the better part of two hours. Man, this was the life…

“Maybe when I’ve been in the Crownsguard long enough I can afford one of these villa things,” Prompto mused with closed eyes. Noct scooted closer to his boyfriend and kissed him on his cheek.

“I’ll just put one in your contract when you get sworn in,” Noct said. Prompto’s eyes shot open.

“Are you being serious?” the Blond squeaked. Noct shrugged.

“Sure. Why, were you not?” the Prince questioned, totally oblivious as to why his boyfriend was laughing hysterically. Noct would never understand being poor, though Prompto supposed that it wasn’t exactly his fault. “And then I could go visit you away from the Citadel,” Noct furthered in a husky voice.

“Oh yeah? Why ever would you want to do that?” Prompto asked in a flirty voice, playing the part. Noct slid his hand up Prompto’s tank top and brushed his now well-developed abs (thanks Gladio!).

“I don’t know. So that we can play videogames in our underwear whenever Eos is not in crisis,” Noct explained in a whisper next to Prompto’s ear that he began to gently nibble on. Prompto let out a whine through his teeth as he grabbed himself roughly through his skinny jeans, trying to stop his dick from getting hard.

“Noct, stop it. We don’t have time to fuck,” Prompto pleaded. Noct’s eyes were already getting heavy lidded with lust and he pulled their bodies flush to one another.

“You forget who’s birthday vacation we’re on. I call the shots,” Noct protested, smashing their lips together. Prompto felt like he was drowning in Noct’s passion and his brain was desperately trying to remind him of something important, but what? Prompto broke the kiss for a gulp of air as Noct began to attack his neck, licking, kissing, and sucking.

“Well birthday boy, I don’t think you’d be too happy for mom and dad to bust in here and yell at us for fucking when Nyx is walking around the villa,” Prompto finally remembered his protest. Noct groaned into his lover’s neck, but finally stopped in defeat.

“How about a quick hand job?” Noct asked after two minutes of silence. Prompto couldn’t help the roar of laughter that erupted from his mouth. On the life of the Six! Noct could be so needy! He could also, apparently, be quite serious, Prompto thought as he felt the Prince grope him before unzipping his jeans. Noct roughly yanked down the tight garment and boxers underneath, frustrated with Prompto’s restrictive clothing as usual. The Blond wasted no time pulling down Noct’s black cargo pants, though much more gently. He knew that every second that they drew this out was a second closer to being caught. He wondered if they had even locked the door.

Noct took charge and grabbed both of their cocks, setting the rhythm to his preference. As usual, Prompto didn’t mind, even though he liked it a bit faster and rougher. Being this close to the Prince though, with his eyes dilated and his lips parted ever so slightly and blowing hot breathes into his face, oh yeah, it was hot enough to make any pace the right pace. Prompto bit down on his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet, but his whiny moans kept coming through.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Noct shared after a particularly loud moan. “I’m gonna cum all over your stomach.” Prompto wasn’t sure if his flushed face could get any more red. Sometimes Noct would say the filthiest shit in bed. And Prompto would be a liar if he didn’t say that it sort of turned him on. Prompto grinded into Noct’s hand harder, getting close to release. Noct took the hint and adjusted the pace to the faster, harder style that his boyfriend liked. Just the knowledge that Noct knew what he liked and would use it to get him off set Prompto over the edge just as Noct came himself. True to his words, Noct came all over his hard stomach, and a bit up his chest as well. Prompto returned the favor without really meaning to.

“Fuck, we’re a mess,” Prompto laughed, definitely meaning it in more than one way. He wondered if all couples had just as hard a time not fucking constantly as they seemed to. Noct brought their lips in for a less frantic kiss, smashing their dirty bodies together.

“I like being messy with you,” Noct stated before pulling his shirt all the way over his head, and then using it to wipe at their joined release.

“Well there’s one ruined black shirt,” Prompto laughed as Noct simply threw it to the floor.

“Meh, I’ve got a million of those,” he responded nonchalant. “Let’s go check out that bathroom. I think some water is needed here,” Noct suggested.

“Shit, think a shower is needed here, but I guess that would be pretty obvious, huh?”

“Probably,” the Prince answered. Prompto followed his shirtless boyfriend to the bathroom and checked out the digs.

“Whoa! It’s like one of those infinity shower things! It’s supposed to be like rainfall!” Prompto said, pointing to the beautifully tiled end of the bathroom. There was also a large tub, vanity for two and a toilet in the corner that was closed off with a low wall. They quickly opened the drawers and cabinets and found some washcloths to clean off with.

“You know, I’ve never been outside of the Wall since I apparently came in. This is pretty exciting. Like, I feel so vulnerable without your dad’s protection, but with the training I’ve had and all, I’m excited too. That probably doesn’t make sense, huh?” Prompto shared as he wiped off his stomach next to his boyfriend. Noct was smiling at him.

“I think I understand. I felt the same when I visited Luna. It’s sort of easy to take the Wall for granted. Most citizens in Insomnia don’t even give it a second thought. They don’t realize how privileged their lives are…and at what expense,” Noct sort of mumbled the last part. Prompto knew that he was thinking of his quickly aging father, and the unfairness of it all.

“His Majesty is courageous. Your dad is great Noct,” Prompto said, bringing the Prince in for a hug.

“Yeah, he is. He never even complains about it. He’s happy to do it,” Noct added. Though Noct’s tone was a dead giveaway to his own feelings about such a duty, Prompto already knew his views, having been his friend for nearly four years now.

“You’re gonna be great too, Noct. And I’m gonna be there in the front row, cheering you on for all of it,” Prompto stated. Noct thankfully chose to smile and not dwell on the future that he absolutely dreaded.

“Let’s unpack quick and then go check out this town,” Noct said. Prompto happily obliged. It wasn’t long before the bathroom vanity had all of Prompto’s products spread across the stone countertop. Noct took a moment to examine some of them. True they lived together, but a bathroom was something they did not share. Sure, they occasionally hoped into Noct’s shower together after really messy sex, and it’s not like Prompto wouldn’t piss in the Prince’s toilet at night, or Noct use Prompto’s when they were hanging out in the living room. But they never actually shared before.

“You use all of this shit?” Noct asked in disbelief. Prompto glanced over his shoulder to Noct as he had been hanging some towels up by the shower.

“Yeah, why?” the Blond asked, not understanding Noct’s expression.

“What do they even do?” Noct questioned even though Prompto knew his boyfriend was capable of reading. Prompto walked over to him and pointed to the bottles.

“That’s face wash, that’s bleaching cream for my freckles, that’s sun block, that’s lotion for stretch marks, that’s moisturizer, that’s for my hair, that’s also for my hair, that’s eyeliner, and I think you can figure out shampoo and conditioner,” Prompto explained. Noct stared at him with raised eyebrows and a slightly gaping jaw.

“Why would you bleach your freckles?” was all that he asked. Prompto turned red. Really? That was his only question? “I mean, well, I like them. I think they’re cute,” Noct furthered.

“I hate them, I’ve always hated them. They make me look like a child. And they keep spreading like a disease,” Prompto stated rather seriously. Noct laughed and kissed Prompto’s cheek bones and nose.

“Well hate to break it to you, but I don’t think they’ve faded one bit since I’ve met you. So, that shit probably doesn’t work. Keep them, Prom,” Noct insisted. Prompto gave a noncommittal sigh before dropping the bottle of face cream into the trashcan with a loud clank. “Dude!” Noct said with wide eyes.

“What?”

“I was just saying. You don’t have to actually listen to me, you know?” Noct protested. Prompto rolled his eyes elaborately.

“Oh wait, that wasn’t royal decree? Shit, now I know,” he joked. “Come on Noct, you know I always listen to you,” Prompto added. The Prince frowned but kissed the freckles again. It seemed they both couldn’t be happy on this particular standpoint.

“So, the eyeliner…I remember you having a phase in high school but then you stopped,” Noct pointed out, changing the subject to safer waters. Prompto grinned.

“Yeah, I had a faze when I used to fantasize about grabbing your attention. It’s actually kind of funny. Remember when I was dating that one chick, Juliana? Well we were hanging out one day and she kept begging me to let her put makeup on me. So, I caved, of course, cos I was trying to get laid-”

“Of course,” Noct interrupted sulky-like.

“Hey! Remember the Pact, no jealousy! Anyway, I let her and she showed me how to bring out my eye color and shit and, well I kind of liked it and thought…well I thought that you might like it too. But the way you stared at me for that week made me too self-conscious, so I just stopped except for certain occasions,” Prompto explained. Noct laughed.

“Well if I was staring at you weird it’s cos I had never seen a guy, aside from celebrities, wear makeup. But also because it really did bring out your eyes and I couldn’t stop looking. I mean at that point I think I was starting to become attracted to you, but I hadn’t quite accepted it. So, I guess it just really left me confused,” Noct confessed. Prompto smiled.

“Sometimes I feel like we wasted a lot of time coming to terms with our feelings,” Prompto observed. Noct shrugged.

“Well it’s not like it was a complete waste. I mean we were still best friends and always together. I still think of those times fondly. I had good times with you, Prom. I mean you’re always going to be my best friend,” Noct stated.

“Yeah, you’re always going to be my best friend too,” Prompto agreed. “So, is that a yes on the eyeliner then?” the Blond questioned, lightening the subject once more. Noct grinned.

“Yeah. You look hot with it and I think it’ll make Ignis hella uncomfortable, so that’s a plus,” Noct answered. Prompto laughed and wasted no time applying the makeup, Noct staring the whole time.

“If I fuck up, I’m blaming you. Staring makes me nervous,” Prompto warned.

“Myeh, I’ve seen you in way more compromising positions, you should have no problems with me just watching you put on makeup,” Noct pointed out smugly. Prompto merely shook his head while mumbling something about cocky bastards. When he was done, he faced Noct and Noct really did stare.

“Prompto, you’re gorgeous. And your eyes are really beautiful,” Noct confessed. Prompto flushed.

“You should look at your own eyes. Shit, you would look hot with eyeliner,” Prompto countered, still red. Noct stared hesitantly at the innocent little stick of makeup in his boyfriend’s hand.

“Uh, maybe some other time,” he said very unconvincing. Prompto just laughed. He could tell that the idea made Noctis uncomfortable. It was clear that the Prince thought of the action as gay, and even if he was okay dating a guy, who clearly was at least bisexual, he still did not consider himself to be gay. So perplexing. I guess I really am just that hot to him.

“So, what are you wearing? Are you like going in swimming trunks? Shorts?” Prompto inquired heading to the room. He pulled one of his duffle bags over towards the bed and began to dig through it. Noct shrugged.

“I’ll probably just wear these and a shirt?” Noct said, referring to the black cargo pants that he’d been wearing all day. Prompto frowned at him with narrowed eyes.

“Seriously, you’re gonna walk around the ocean in all black? I thought we were going for incognito. Not to mention that you’re on vacation,” Prompto said in a scandalous tone.

“Well maybe you have a point with the whole incognito thing. But I kinda feel like almost everything I have is black,” Noct admitted. Prompto laughed at him, not at all surprised. “Well just wait until you’re officially in Crownsguard and have to wear the black,” Noct countered, never enjoying being laughed at.

“Well it ain’t today. But these totally are,” Prompto stated as he tossed the Prince some balled up shorts. He saw Noct’s look of horror as he held them up and they straightened out. They were purple swim trunks with tonberries printed all over them. “Unless you wanna wear my chocobo ones?” Prompto offered, knowing that Noct wouldn’t want to.

“Oh, come on; they’re not that bad. And when we get to the town they’ll probably have a gift shop that you can choose something more to your liking from,” Prompto pointed out, pulling down his pants and switching them out for his swim trunks. Prompto could see that Noct was temporarily distracted looking at his toned legs while he changed (pervert) but shook out of his thoughts as Prompto once again covered up.

“I just don’t like showing my legs. Gladio always has something to say about them,” Noct whined, but actually started to change. Prompto beamed, having not really known if Noct was going to comply.

“Like what?” Prompto questioned. This was news to him, but then again Noct was right, he never really saw the Prince in shorts.

“He calls ‘em…chocobo legs,” Noct confessed finally. Prompto successfully managed to not laugh for a whole two seconds. He supposed that Noct’s legs were a bit thin, but not like super awkwardly or anything. Noct glared at him and started to pull the shorts back off but Prompto rushed to his boyfriend, holding him arms down so that he couldn’t remove the trunks.

“No, Noct, stop! I’m sorry I laughed. It wasn’t cos it’s true, I can just imagine him torturing you over it is all. I swear. You look fine!” Prompto pleaded, trying to get his laughing under control.

“Your legs look better than mine. I hate you,” Noct said, looking at Prompto with the world’s largest pout.

“Well I’ve only been trying to get you to go running with me ever since I’ve known you, dummy. Your chest and abs are way hotter than mine and you don’t see me crying over it, drooling, maybe, but not crying. So, chill out,” Prompto ordered, digging through Noct’s clothes, and finding him another black shirt to wear, knowing there was no way he’d wear a tank top, already feeling too exposed in the shorts. Prompto didn’t understand his boyfriend sometimes. Noct was very fit, he looked amazing, yet he always covered up.

Prompto put on a white tank top and ran to the bathroom to grab the sunscreen. He poured a shit ton in his hands and began rubbing them together to warm up the lotion before generously applying it to his pale skin.

“Can you get my back and shoulders?” he asked Noct. The Prince seemed happy enough to do any chore that allowed him to touch his boyfriend. “I burn so easy. Astrals know that I don’t need even more freckles than I already have,” Prompto explained as he began covering his face as well.

“You don’t really get much darker, do you?” Noct observed as he rubbed in the sunscreen perhaps a smidge too sensually. Prompto wasn’t about to complain, though the desire to purr was real.

“Just a few shades. I think people from Gralea are pretty fair. Isn’t it like snowy there all the time?” Prompto speculated. Noct’s brow furrowed.

“I think just closer to the capital, but I don’t think it’s natural. I think it’s from when they killed Shiva. I think Ignis told me that her corpse is still there and causes eternal winter or something? But most people I have seen from Gralea are fair, now that you mention it,” Noct conceded.

“How do you even go about killing a God? And why?” Prompto asked rhetorically. Noct shrugged, obviously not wanting to think about heavy shit like that right now, or possibly ever. “Tell me that you did at least bring some flip flops or sandals or something?” Prompto questioned, knowing to change the subject before any sulkiness invaded the perfect day.

“Yeah, I got a pair,” Noct answered, digging through his own bag, and finding some designer black sandals that looked pretty fashionable. Prompto always found it hilarious how dorky Noct’s clothes could be. It was a good thing he was so naturally gorgeous because…damn that wardrobe. A knock at the door made both of them jump.

“It’s me. Can I come in?” Ignis’ voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Noct and Prompto shared a smile. Iggy had learned to knock when it came to them, the hard way on a few occasions.

“Come in Iggy!” Prompto called with energy. He was still super excited. He had never seen the ocean, well at least never remembered seeing the ocean. The Insomnian Sound was the closest thing, and even though that was pretty, it still wasn't the ocean. The heavy door opened and in walked the chamberlain. He surprisingly wore some loose-fitting linen pants in a light brown with a white button-down shirt with gray pinstripes. Boat shoes completed the look and Prompto whistled.

“Damn Iggy! I have never seen you so casual! Do you actually feel relaxed, or are you just trying to blend in?” Prompto questioned tactlessly. Ignis scoffed and removed his glasses to unnecessarily clean them on his shirt.

“Well I haven’t had a vacation…let’s see—ever. So, I will try my hand at this relaxing thing as best as I can. I see that you are going for blending in,” Ignis observed, looking over the two of their outfits (and double-taking when he noticed Prompto’s eyeliner). Noct blushed but Prompto just threw an arm around the Prince’s shoulders and mashed his face against Noct’s with a smile.

“Hell ya! We don’t want people asking for his autograph or following us around. So, we can just look like a couple of jackass college students from the big city,” Prompto said excitedly.

“So, you mean you’re not going in disguise then?” Gladio called from the doorway. Predictably, Gladio was shirtless, showing off his ink and wearing some black khaki shorts that fit nicely on his muscles. Prompto stuck his tongue out at the Shield’s burn but wasn’t in the least bit offended. Unlike Noct, he could take a joke. “Nice legs…for a chocobo, Your Highness,” Gladio teased. Prompto squeezed on Noct’s arm hard when he felt his boyfriend tense up.

“Noct, remember the Pact, don’t let Gladio get to you,” Prompto hissed into his ear. Noct exhaled but said nothing and eased up a bit. “Where’s Nyx?” Prompto questioned.

“Out here,” Prompto could hear the Glaive’s voice call from the hall. Prompto quickly grabbed his camera bag and tripod before they exited the room, since it was getting crowded with all of them in there and headed to the open living room. Nyx was wearing black cargo shorts, similar to what Noct was in earlier, and a gray tank top. Noct gave Prompto a knowing frown. Of course, Nyx would have worn what Noct originally wanted to!

“You guys ready to hit the town then?” Gladio asked.

“Ooh! Yeah! Yeah!” Prompto shouted overjoyed. Nyx laughed at his enthusiasm. Ignis stared at the Blond with no expression.

“Did you put on sun block, Prompto?” the Advisor asked. Prompto nodded with a grin.

“Uh yeah, we just put a gallon on him. Are all Graleans so pasty?” Noct asked very ungracefully. The three older men laughed at the question and Prompto stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

“They are pretty fair. Look at Lady Lunafreya. I bet she glows in the dark,” Nyx joked. Ignis looked scandalized at the statement but the teens and Gladio laughed. Prompto saw Noct giving him the eye, so Prompto tried to keep Nyx talking.

“Oh yeah, Luna’s so pretty, definitely got the whole Princess thing down pat,” Prompto jumped in. Noct sent a discreet small smile his boyfriend’s way. Nyx smiled but made no further comment. The Glaive did, however, look at Noct with a raised eyebrow. Looked like he was on to Noct’s bullshit. “So, what’s this town called anyway?” Prompto asked, seeing that the Luna topic would not be revisited anytime soon.

“Seaside,” Gladio answered, leading the group to the front doors. Ignis made a scoffing sound. “Yes, I know, real original,” Gladio agreed with his best friend, sending a white grin Ignis’ way.

“It’s a nice place though. I’ve been there a time or two for training and missions,” Nyx added. Prompto smiled to the Glaive. The man usually wasn’t so chatty, always taking his duty serious enough all previous times he’d been assigned to guard them. It was a welcome change to have the opportunity to just hang out with him.

“You get deployed a lot as a Glaive, huh?” Prompto asked, excited to have someone new to talk to. The group of four were at the point where they already knew each other’s stories, or at least all that they were willing to share. Nyx nodded yes.

“I definitely see a lot more of Eos than I ever had before coming to Insomnia. It’s just not always under the best of circumstances though,” he answered honestly.

“I guess not. I would love to travel. I mean, normally though, not cos war or whatever,” Prompto said, mad at himself for steering the conversation to a serious topic.

“Then you should have joined us Glaives instead of the Guard. You’ll be stuck in Insomnia with Crownsguard,” Nyx said, obviously having pride for his division. It was no secret that there was a sort of rivalry between the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. Luckily, it was at a friendly level for their specific group.

“No way! Crownsguard is where it’s at. We’re the last line between the King and whatever’s to come,” Gladio protested friendly as he unlocked the car doors. Everyone started piling in. Ignis took shot gun and Nyx joined the teens in the back, Prompto automatically getting shoved in the middle (“you’re smallest!”).

“Yeah, but when us Glaives do our jobs right, and we always do, there’s no threat to the King in the first place,” Nyx countered with a grin.

“Well personally being affiliated with the Royal family for so long, naturally I prefer Crownsguard. However, there is merit to both groups. Not to mention all Kingsglaive are hand selected for their aptitude to use the King’s magic without having to go through the blood rites,” Ignis said, offering his two cents.

“Blood rites?” Prompto immediately questioned, his face full of confusion. All four men looked to him surprised.

“Yeah, didn’t you know that’s how you get sworn in to my personal Crownsguard and get to use my magic and stuff?” Noct asked the Blond. Prompto shook his head no.

“Ew, do I have to like drink your blood or something?” Prompto questioned, looking pale.

“’s probably done worse,” Gladio mumbled. Prompto saw Ignis elbow the Shield hard enough to cause the larger man to grunt. Nyx seemed too absorbed in the teen’s conversation to have caught that particular exchange though.

“Well, actually yeah. And I have to drink yours. But it’s like in a crystal goblet, not like a vampire or anything,” Noct explained, seeming suddenly nervous, probably from how horrified Prompto looked from the whole idea.

“That’s just so gross,” Prompto admitted, which caused more laughing from Gladio.

“Yeah, hope you guys don’t have HPV or something. In fact, I want to do the blood exchange first, before the Prince is contaminated with whatever’s in your bloodstream,” Gladio said, grinning wide.

“You’re dumb! You’re like the biggest man whore at the Citadel. You should go last. You’re probably immune to everything by now anyway,” Prompto objected.

“Did you just really call me a whore?” Gladio asked in disbelief. Prompto blushed slightly but simply put his nose in the air.

“Everyone knows it’s true,” Prompto stated, refusing to apologize. Gladio roared with laughter and Nyx joined in. Ignis shook his head, obviously finding the whole conversation distasteful.

“Oh, don’t act all high and mighty, Iggy. I’ll tell about our times in high school when someone wasn’t so hot for the rules,” Gladio threatened his best friend. Ignis smirked but looked straight ahead.

“I’ve absolutely no idea what you are talking about,” the Advisor lied. Noct and Prompto exchanged looks of disbelief. This was their first time ever hearing this.

“Let’s just say chicks totally dig guys with accents. Hell, I lost to him on a few occasions because of it,” Gladio said, starting the vehicle and fastening his seatbelt.

“I’m sure it wasn’t just the accent. Iggy seems like the perfect solution to girls with daddy issues,” Prompto teased. Noct started laughing hard, snorting even.

“You mean mommy issues! Gladio’s dad, ‘member?” The Prince barely managed in between laughs. Noct was busy defending himself from Ignis’ slaps from the front seat and Prompto and Nyx just laughed at the scene. Yep, vacation was going great!

***

“We’re so lucky that Iggy’s smart and thinks of everything,” Prompto declared to Noct as he contorted his body backwards to take yet another perfect shot of the ocean. Noct smiled as he held onto his fishing pole, gazing out into the sea. The Blond was referring to the ice chest that Ignis had thoughtfully passed on to the teens when Noct said he was going to get some fishing in. Nobody wanted to smell stinky dead fish later on.

The town of Oceanside was no Galdin Quay (nowhere near as classy) but it was just as Gladio had described it to be. The houses in the area were all painted in bright pastel colors: yellows and citrons, turquoise and pinks, often with white trim around the windows and doorways. There was indeed a boardwalk area (which they stood at) that was lined with cute little shops selling souvenirs and food. The locals seemed really chill and happy. Noct thought this was a place that his dad deserved to spend a year at to relax. One couldn’t help but relax immediately upon arriving.

So far, no one had even thought him to be the Prince. Sure, their group was receiving their fair share of stares, but just as Prompto had said earlier, they just looked like city kids, not necessarily Royals. Noct was pleased with the trip thus far. It had been so long since he’d been able to go fishing. He’d never been able to do so with Prompto before, so that was a plus, though he wasn’t exactly sensing that his boyfriend had the attention span required for such a sport. The Blond hadn’t complained yet, but Noct supposed that he was just lucky that Prompto had brought along his camera to distract himself.

“Good thing I brought my laptop. I’m gonna have to dump all these pictures on it when we go back to Gladio’s or I’m gonna run out of space,” Prompto said with mirth in his voice. He had pretty much been taking non-stop pictures since they had gotten out of the car. Noct was enjoying seeing his boyfriend giddy and just plain old happy. The guilt from the torment that he constantly laid upon Prompto’s shoulders was slowly eating at him. Prompto deserved this vacation more than he did (in his opinion).

Noct couldn’t help but notice that Prompto’s eyes tended to linger on the couples that were strolling around holding hands, seeming to not have a single care in the world. Every time the Blond watched, he started playing with his new bracelet that Noct had just gifted him, as if he were reminding himself that he was indeed in a relationship, even if he were not allowed to reveal it.

“Don’t forget to get some pictures with the birthday boy,” Noct teased, lowering himself onto the wooden pier, finally tired from having been standing for the better part of an hour now. Prompto quickly looked behind them and scowled slightly.

“I don’t know, Nyx is pretty close by,” Prompto observed. Noct laughed.

“I wasn’t asking for a picture of you shoving your tongue down my throat or anything. Bros can take pics too, you know?” Noct said with a low laugh, reminding Prompto of all the pictures they had taken in high school. Prompto laughed at himself and sat down beside the Prince. He draped an arm around him and held the camera out in front of them, avoiding the fishing pole and line. Noct leaned his head in and gave his customary peace sign. Prompto brought the camera around so that they could see the shot. It came out good, even the sun pouring in from behind them making halos of their hair.

“Hey, Noct?”

“Hm?”

“I love you,” Prompto said with a genuine smile, not his usual cheesy grin. Noct gave off a gentle smile of his own.

“I love you too. Having a good time?” Noct inquired, wishing that he could pull his boyfriend in for a hug. Prompto nodded enthusiastically. “Good. Where are all these people getting popsicles from?” Noct suddenly asked, seeing a third group of girls walking past sucking on dripping popsicles of all colors. It was around three o’clock and the hottest part of the day. Noct was glad that Prompto had talked him out of pants, but he wished he had worn a tank top too. His black shirt was soaked at his lower back in sweat (yuck). He was honestly considering abandoning it, but he didn’t like people gawking at his scar.

“Looks like there’s an ice cream cart over there. You want me to get you one?” Prompto offered. Noct nodded yes. Normally he would just flick his rod off into the Armiger and head over himself, but that would make his presence super known. He didn’t want to blow his cover like he did last time at the Hunter’s Camp.

“Okay, I got this, Noct Babe,” Prompto said, running off before Noct could finish pulling his wallet out. Even half a year into dating, nearly four years of being best friends, and ten years of being acquaintances, Prompto still got weird when Noct tried to pay for things, even dumb popsicles. Noct smiled to himself. No one could ever accuse the Blond of being a gold digger, that was for sure.

“Having any luck?” Noct looked upwards and saw Nyx casting a long shadow down onto him. He was secretly grateful for the shade and almost whined when the Glaive sat down next to him. Would it be a total dick move to order him to stand back behind him as a sunshade?

“I caught three so far. Trying for at least two more since they’re kinda small,” Noct said, proud to be catching anything with all of the people sitting on the pier fishing. He’d been lucky and found a somewhat secluded spot that no one had thankfully tried to squeeze into with him.

“Nice! Guess I know what’s for dinner tomorrow,” Nyx commented with a grin.

“Knowing Ignis, more like a midnight snack for all of us. Oh, that’s right, you’ve never had his cooking before. Prepare yourself, your life will from now on be forever ruined,” Noct explained dramatically. Nyx laughed.

“So I have heard told on occasion in the dojo and training grounds,” Nyx said. “Where’d Prompto run off to?” he inquired. Noct briefly wondered if that was the real reason that Nyx decided to join him, because Prompto had left him alone, thus vulnerable.

“He went to get me a popsicle somewhere over there,” Noct answered, jerking his head back towards where Prompto had pointed to a few minutes ago.

“Oh, I see him. Oh, lucky him,” Nyx said, approval in his voice. Noct was curious what the Glaive was talking about, so he turned around. Prompto was holding two popsicles that looked like they were already melting in the sun but was being held up in conversation by a couple of girls. Both wore bikini tops and short shorts with perfect wavy beach hair framing their tanned faces. Even from the distance, Noct could tell that they were attractive. Prompto’s red face was also a dead give-a-way.

“Looks like your boy may have found you guys some action,” Nyx said, elbowing the Prince in his side. Noct had to remind himself to not grind his teeth and to stop clutching his fishing pole so hard that it was creaking. The Astrals would have it that Nyx was so interested in watching Prompto with the girls that he didn’t notice how angry Noctis had become.

“Oh man, I think they’re getting away. Is he shy?” the Glaive asked Noct. Noct shrugged.

“He’s a bit awkward especially when he’s nervous,” the Prince answered truthfully. He needed to remind himself of the stupid Pact that Prompto had made before they left. It’s not like Prompto had tried to gain anyone’s attention. He even succeeded in dropping the girls that talked to him. Prompto hurried over to the two men with a bashful smile, knowing that Noct had noticed the attention and probably worried that he would bite his head off for it.

“Uh, here Noct. Might wanna start licking it now, the things already melting all over my hand,” Prompto said nervously, passing the popsicle carefully and avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes. Noct had the decency to feel somewhat bad, knowing that he was the reason behind Prompto feeling this way.

“Uh, thanks, Prom,” Noct said deliberately using a pet name. He would never do that if he were angry. Prompto seemed to take the hint and smiled wide in relief.

“Sorry, Nyx. I would have grabbed you one too if I knew that you were heading over,” Prompto explained, plopping down on Noct’s other side.

“It’s cool. Maybe I’ll grab one in a few. What happened there? Those chicks looked into you,” Nyx questioned. Prompto did his cheesy grin thing while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Oh, uh, you know. I’m like super awkward. Scared them off,” Prompto said. Nyx leaned over and patted the Blond on his back.

“Dude, you gotta learn to be comfortable with yourself. You’re a good-looking guy, and talented from what I understand. The times I’ve hung out with you, you seemed like a cool, fun kid. There’s no reason to be nervous! Right, Your Highness?” Nyx asked for support. Prompto turned to face his boyfriend and couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from his mouth when he glimpsed Noct trying to look supportive. Noct soon joined in and Nyx looked super confused as to why they were laughing so hard.

“Thanks, Nyx. That was really nice for you to say,” Prompto eventually managed, hoping that the Glaive wasn’t offended. He didn’t look to be, just really confused. “But I’m here for a Bro Trip anyway. So, I’ll deal with the girlies later,” Prompto said. Nyx nodded, even though he didn’t understand.

“Are you almost done here, Noct? I think I’m starting to burn, and I left the sunscreen in the car,” Prompto complained, licking popsicle that had started to leak down his wrist. Noct felt his mouth go dry as he watched his boyfriend’s dark red tongue (popsicle-stained) lick at the stray juice. Prompto wasn’t even trying to be sexy, he just was. Noctis tried to control the pink tinge in his cheeks. Maybe it would just look like he was hot (which he was)?

“Yeah, almost. I just need one more,” Noct said as he reeled in his line, focusing on his fishing and not at all remembering the last time Prompto gave him a blowjob. Nope, not thinking about that. Not at all.

“I wonder where mom and dad are?” Prompto said as he stared out into the ocean, swinging his legs off the pier like a little kid. Nyx laughed.

“I think Gladio was showing your mom the market so they could get some groceries. That mom and dad shit is really funny cos I’ve seen them argue like a married couple a lot. And usually about Your Highness,” Nyx shared with a chuckle. Noct and Prompto laughed.

“Yeah, I can believe it,” Noct agreed. “Let me guess, Gladio thinks Iggy’s too easy on me and Iggy is trying to get Gladio to pester me into doing something because I wouldn’t listen to him?” Noct said as he finished his popsicle. Nyx nodded.

“Yeah, that’s about right. They’re funny, those two. You can tell that you all have this strange family dynamic going on, but it must be cool in its own way,” Nyx said wistfully.

“Do you have family?” Prompto asked the Glaive. Noct thought that was something of an insensitive question to ask, but Nyx did already know that Prompto was an orphan. So, he guessed that he could get away with those sort of things? Nyx shook his head no.

“Not anymore. I lost my mom and sister when Niflheim took over Galahd. But I have some good friends that I’ve known since joining the Kingsglaive. Libertus is like my brother. He’s from Galahd too, we actually did grow up together. We used to run a bar there before it fell. And then there’s Crowe. She’s got some serious attitude, but she can back it up. She’s like our little sister though. They’re pretty much my family now,” Nyx answered truthfully.

“Were you young when Galahd fell?” Prompto asked rather casually. Noct wondered that the two seemed comfortable enough around one another for this conversation to not be weird. Noct felt like he could never make connections with people like Gladio and even awkward Prompto could. He thought that being a monarch would be so much easier if he could.

“I was seventeen, a little bit younger than you two. If it hadn’t been for His Majesty, I would have been a goner,” Nyx answered truthfully. Noct looked at him amazed.

“You mean that my dad like personally saved you?” the Prince questioned; eyebrows raised. Nyx smiled with a nod.

“Yeah. He was in that battle and he fought off some MTs that were about to impale my skinny little ass. I’ll never forget it. He lifted me up afterwards, brushed some shit off me, and handed me a knife. Told me to follow him and, well I guess I never stopped,” Nyx told with a grin, laughing towards the end.

“Oh my Gods! That is like the coolest thing I’ve ever heard! I bet that’s why he always trusts you with watching Noct. My heart is gushing from all the love!” Prompto squealed. The Blond then proceeded to laugh hysterically as the Prince and Glaive were both blushing now. Though Prompto could have delivered his thoughts in a less embarrassing way, he probably was accurate in his assumptions. Noct seriously considered pushing Prompto in the water to shut him up, but Gladio and Ignis chose that moment to return to the group.

“Do I even want to know why everyone looks ready to murder our dear Mr. Argentum?” Ignis asked, taking in the scene.

“No.” Nyx and Noct said together, doing nothing to suppress the Blonde’s giggles. Noct punched his boyfriend in the arm and Prompto whined as he rubbed at his bicep, still emitting the occasional hiccup of a laugh. He was only forgiven because a fish finally bit Noct’s line and he was too distracted to care about being embarrassed.

“What’s in the bags, Igs?” Prompto inquired, jumping up to his feet and nosily digging through one. Ignis frowned at his initiative to look without permission.

“Food, ingredients, and some alcohol,” he grudgingly answered, drawing the bags away from Prompto’s eager fingers.

“Alcohol?” Noct questioned, surprised. Ignis never bought them drinks. Gladio grinned as he forcefully patted Ignis on the back.

“You’ve got me to thank for that, Your Highness. Someone here seemed to forget that it was your birthday,” Gladio explained. Prompto chuckled at Ignis’ scowl.

“It is not his birthday for a few more weeks,” Ignis corrected.

“Oh, come on, it’s why we’re here. Relax, Iggy. He’s not going to develop a drinking problem from one week of vacation,” Gladio countered, trying to smooth his best friend’s ruffled feathers.

“I don’t know. He might when I play bartender,” Nyx said non-helpfully. Prompto jumped up and down in excitement.

“That’s right! Nyx used to bartend in Galahd. Oh man, we’re gonna get so smashed!” the Blond declared, patting Noct on the back. Noct avoided the commentary, not only to stay on Ignis’ good side (the side to be when you were a picky eater), but also because he was too busy reeling in his fish.

“Yass! ‘Kay, got it. We’re done here,” the Prince declared as he got up and added the last fish to the cooler. He brushed his sweaty bangs back from his sweaty face in relief. It felt good to provide for the group.

“Well I suggest that we drop those and these off at the car before we decide on where to eat dinner. Any suggestions so far?” Ignis asked, taking command of the situation as usual. No one challenged him. They had never starved, and all had clean clothes after all under the careful management of one, Ignis Scientia.

“Well there’s this one place that I think you guys would totally dig. It’s called Steamers. It’s just on the end of the boardwalk. They even have fish sticks if His Highness feels like being picky,” Gladio said, clapping Noct hard on the back. Noct almost took the bait, but he instinctively looked to Prompto who was plastering a smile on his face, giving Noctis an example of how he should take Gladio’s suggestion.

“Fine,” Noct bit off, not totally succeeding in not becoming grumpy. He just never understood why Gladio always had to make him the butt end of every joke or ride his ass so hard when he made a mistake. They quickly made their way to the parking lot and freed up their hands. Ignis also took the opportunity to squeeze hand sanitizer all over everyone, especially the younger two men.

“Honestly, how do you get so sticky when you are grown adults…practically?” Ignis lectured, appalled by the grime that had settled in the streaks of popsicle juice on Prompto’s wrists. Prompto blushed.

“Hey! I can hardly control how hot the weather is! Like I wanted my popsicle to drip all over the place,” Prompto protested. Noct laughed at his boyfriend’s perplexity. He should add a rule that Prompto couldn’t be flustered by Ignis’ nitpicking.

“Mom!” Noct said, but concealed his name calling in an obvious fake cough. Prompto smiled and Ignis scowled.

It was around five o’clock when they were finally seated at the restaurant. They had chosen to sit at the tables roped off on the boardwalk, overlooking the sea. They had scored a nice round table to situate themselves around and were just deciding on a few pitchers of beer when their waiter arrived.

“Hi, I’m Hector and I’ll be waiting on you tonight! Can I get you started with some drinks? Were we thinking of a couple of pitchers to go with dinner? And maybe a platter of calamari?” the young man asked in an overly flamboyant voice. Noct instantly made eye contact with Gladio who was apparently suppressing a smirk. This guy was super gay.

“Yeah! We wanted an amber and then something dark, right guys?” Prompto asked, obviously not noticing, or not caring about their waiter’s behavior. Hector’s eyes darted to the Blond and then narrowed in appreciation. Prompto was too busy scanning the menu to have noticed, but Noct sure as hell did. He suddenly felt a kick on his shin. Ignis wore a stern expression and was shaking his head “no” with such minimal movement that it was practically unnoticeable. Whatever! It’s not like Noct was going to rise to the challenge of someone checking out his boyfriend for the second time that day…

“Do you have ID, hon?” the waiter questioned Prompto in a drawl. That finally did get Prompto’s attention. He looked up instantly with reddened cheeks and took a whole ten seconds before reaching in his pocket for his chain wallet and producing the required proof of age.

“Prompto, huh? That’s a nice name,” Hector stated, going out of his way to brush hands as they exchanged the ID. Prompto looked away uncertainly before mumbling thanks. Gladio promptly began choking back on laughter and Nyx looked like he just discovered all the mysteries to life. Noct looked at this Hector guy critically. He was tall and lean, taller than the Prince, with dark hair that was meticulously styled in a faux hawk. He had his white collar popped and shirt’s sleeves rolled up, revealing tattoo sleeves. His ears were gauged with cool jewelry. Noct decided that he was not unattractive. In fact, he totally dressed in a way that Noct could easily see Prompto dressing. Noct’s face grew hard.

“I’ll be right back with your beer and appetizers and then I’ll take your orders,” the waiter said as he walked away.

“He didn’t check my ID,” Noct growled stupidly while snapping his menu shut. Gladio laughed even harder, tears threatening to fall down his face.

“Sorry, for earlier with the girls. I didn’t know,” Nyx apologized to the Blond who currently looked mortified. Eventually Prompto’s amethyst eyes sought Noct’s. Noct exhaled loudly. Prompto had done nothing wrong, yet again. He couldn’t get mad at him for gaining so much attention. That would be hypocritical of the man who had also fallen for the Blond.

“He’s not gay, he’s bi,” Noct defended with zero tact. Prompto’s jaw dropped and his face became cherry.

“Wow,” Ignis muttered, flipping through his menu. Gladio shook his head in disappointment.

“What?!” Noct asked angrily.

“Oh, I don’t know, Your Highness. It isn’t really your business to tell Prompto’s business,” Ignis lectured. Nyx chewed on his bottom lip.

“Hey, wait, it’s my fault for mentioning it. I mean, Prompto, it doesn’t bother me or anything. I just hadn’t known is all. But it makes earlier make more sense. I mean, we’re still cool, right?” Nyx stammered, genuinely wanting to remain on friendly terms with the younger man. Prompto smiled shyly but quickly fist bumped with the Glaive. That did not, however, gain any nice smiles for Noct, who was obviously being ignored by his boyfriend.

“So, do you find Hector attractive? Should I play wingman?” Nyx awkwardly asked. Prompto chuckled shaking his head no.

“I find him obnoxious. He totally carded me just to find out my name. What a creep,” Prompto answered, returning to his menu. Noct took in that message with some relief, though he could still feel Gladio and Ignis both glaring at him. Yah, yah, he wouldn’t make any more of a scene.

“You’re a choosy man, Argentum,” Nyx stated with a grin. Prompto shrugged.

“I have very exacting standards,” Prompto deadpanned, kicking Noct under the table. It would seem that he was still a bit mad. Noct wondered if he deserved it. He supposed that he had been a little insensitive. He lowered his hand and quickly squeezed Prompto’s leg under the table. Prompto quickly shifted his legs, causing the Prince’s hand to slip.

“Don’t forget the Pact,” Noct growled under his breath. Prompto responded with another kick under the table. Fine!

Hector returned with the pitchers and ice-cold glasses. He made sure to stand next to Prompto and “accidentally” brushed into him a few times as he reached across the table to pour everyone their beers. The Blond was starting to look angry and uncomfortable and Noctis thought that he was going to grind his own teeth down into dust. He then noticed Nyx trying to make eye contact with him. Noct looked at him questioningly but couldn’t make out what he was trying to suggest. It finally clicked when the Glaive wrapped his arm around an imaginary person beside him. What!? Nyx nodded seriously.

“And what can I get for you, gorgeous? My phone number?” Hector asked, having saved Prompto’s order for last. Prompto gulped nervously.

“Uh, no thank you. I’ll just have the shrimp and grapefruit spinach salad,” Prompto answered super meekly. Nyx was glaring a hole into Noct’s head, so the Prince complied to his request to help his friend out, even though he knew Ignis and Gladio would be furious.

Noct leaned into Prompto like he had a million times before (because he had) resting his head onto his shoulder. He felt Prompto stiffen and then turn to him with stunned eyes.

“Prom Babe, you promised that you wouldn’t diet while we’re on vacation,” Noct whined. Nyx grinned, exposing some sharp canines while Ignis choked on the beer that he had chosen to sip at that very moment. Prompto only took a moment to lose his stunned deer-in-the-headlights look before leaning in himself and twining his fingers into Noct’s.

“Yeah, you’re right. Tell you what, Hector, I’ll have the oyster linguine instead,” Prompto beamed, passing his menu over to the waiter with his free hand. Hector smirked with a shrug.

“Can’t blame a man for trying. You better hang on to a guy that hot or you’re gonna lose him, honey. I’ll have your food out soon guys,” Hector stated to Noctis, being a good sport about the whole thing. As Hector turned away and entered the restaurant, Prompto lowered his head in shame.

“OH MY SIX!” he swore to no one in particular. Noct, Gladio, and Ignis nervously watched Nyx for his reaction.

“That’s being a good friend, Your Highness. That guy was ready to kidnap your buddy there. Just go along with it ‘til we leave. Look, he’s watching us through the door!” Nyx said, gesturing his head towards the restaurant, in disbelief. Noct blushed but squeezed hands with his boyfriend. He never imagined that someone hitting on Prompto would give him the opportunity to actually be his boyfriend in public.

“You two better hope that there is no paparazzi hidden away somewhere, what with this winter’s scandal,” Ignis warned close to hysteria. Nyx scoffed.

“Let me see the flash of one camera and I swear to Bahamut that I’ll warp straight over and break it along with some noses,” Nyx said, deeply drinking from his mug of beer.

“Yeah!” Gladio roared, chugging from his own mug. Prompto’s blush deepened and he laughed in disbelief.

“Maybe you should be more convincing in case he’s watching,” Nyx suggested. Noct easily wrapped his arm across Prompto’s shoulders and Prompto rested his head against him. Noct looked down to Prompto and shared a smile with his boyfriend. It had never really occurred to him that it would be nice not always having to be so damn discreet. Prompto looked genuinely happy in that moment and Noct felt guilty once more. It was only because of who Noctis was that Prompto had to hide himself. Prompto could have a normal, healthy relationship with anyone else, and yet he was tied down to Noctis.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto quietly asked Noct. Noct realized his thoughts must have darkened his features. He forced himself into a smile.

“Nothing. I was just thinking that this is nice. Being public,” he quietly admitted to the Blond. Prompto gently smiled. “Still mad at me?” Noct questioned. Prompto shook his head no.

“I can never stay mad at you, even when you deserve it,” Prompto answered, squeezing his hand. Noct never felt more grateful for anything in his life.

“You deserve so much better than me,” Noct admitted quietly so that only Prompto could hear. Prompto’s eyes looked incredibly sad at the declaration. Noct could tell that he wanted to kiss him, but there was no way they could pull that shit off in front of Nyx.

“I don’t think so. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Even with all the heartbreak, I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” Prompto countered dead serious. Noct smiled wide.

“Guess I’m lucky that you think so. With today alone, it’s evident that you could have your pick on just about any guy or girl that you wanted,” Noct said, trying not to fall back into the trap of jealousy that had haunted him since they left the villa. Prompto discreetly squeezed his hand under the table.

“Well it’s like I told Nyx earlier, I have very exacting standards. Only gorgeous, moody princes for me,” Prompto said. Noct wanted to say so much more, but he could outright feel Ignis glaring into his head. The Prince turned to his Advisor with a shrug.

“Hey, I’m just following orders here,” he quietly protested to the older man.

“It’s becoming painfully obvious that you’re not playing a part. It’s too convincing. I wonder why,” Ignis ground out in a low voice so that Nyx could not hear him. It helped that the Glaive and the Shield were talking rather loudly now about some fight or something. They both were on their second mug of beer and definitely seemed to be in vacation mode.

“Ignis, do me a favor, would ya?” Noct asked in a hiss.

“And what would that be, Your Highness?”

“Down your beer and have another. You may take that as Royal Decree, bee-tee-dub,” Noct said like the true royal brat that he was. Prompto giggled, though he looked slightly apologetic to his friend (Ignis) for doing so. Ignis, a stickler for following rules to the point of insanity, drained his mug in one go, glaring at Noctis the whole time. Prompto clapped at the show and Gladio and Nyx temporarily silenced their conversation, wondering what was going on over on their side of the table.

“Now it looks like you’ll have to be the designated driver, Your Highness,” Ignis spat. Noct’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. Ignis had won again.

***

It would seem to spite him, Ignis partook in his beer more than Noctis had ever seen before. Normally he would be annoyed with such an act, but not even Noctis could begrudge Ignis for kicking back one time in his whole twenty-two years of life. Nyx and Gladio were also far gone in their drinking and Noct began to wonder who was really acting as his bodyguard right now?

He found he didn’t much care. With everyone becoming close to smashed, none of the party was paying much mind to him and Prompto, so the two teens indulged in “acting like a couple”. Since it was obvious that Noct was in fact going to be the designated driver, he simply stuck to a single beer. Prompto, however, was like two and half in. Noct found himself tolerant of the Blonde’s drinking. He could tell that his boyfriend was still nervous about the whole Hector thing and Nyx’s revelation about his sexuality. Besides, Prompto’s inhibition was allowing for Noct to nuzzle up against his pale throat, offering brief kisses and nips when no one was paying them attention. It seemed unlikely that any of the other tourists were paying them mind either. The locals definitely weren’t.

They ended up staying at the restaurant close to two hours, and Hector remained an attentive waiter, though he wisely stopped all advances on Prompto. He probably decided getting a decent tip was a good consolation prize and put his work before any failed attempts of wooing the Blond over. At least he has if he knows what’s good for him, Noct immaturely thought.

“We better head to the villa if you’re done necking with Mr. Argentum, Your Highness. This is daemon country,” Nyx declared with a grin after they paid for the tab using a credit card that King Regis had bestowed upon Ignis for their travels.

“I wasn’t—it was cos— it’s not like—you told me to-” Noct stammered like an idiot. Nyx laughed as he waved his hand. The Glaive rose and pushed his chair back in under the table. The rest of the group began to follow suit.

“Dude-Highness, I’m just messing with you. Man, kids are so sensitive these days,” Nyx joked. Gladio found this to be the funniest thing ever and Ignis chose to say nothing. Noct got the impression that Ignis didn’t necessarily like the Glaive. He wondered why and made a mental note to ask Ignis about it later when they were alone.

The group headed off the boardwalk, taking in the beginning of the sunset gleaming off the water. Prompto fluidly produced his camera and began taking pictures like a mad man. Even slightly inebriated, Noct bet he was capturing amazing shots, having natural talent for that sort of thing. It would make a good memory for a later date. Maybe he’d get new shots to frame for the apartment. When they all piled into the car, the smell of Noct’s catch was quite pungent.

“Oh man, roll them windows down!” Gladio whined from the backseat. Noct laughed as he complied with his Shield’s request, but mostly because Prompto looked like he would be sick soon if he didn’t get fresh air, and the poor Blond was smashed between Gladio and Nyx in the backseat.

“I’ve put on the GPS, Noct. So just follow the directions,” Ignis stated rather casually for his usual micro-managing-self. Noct once again wondered if anyone would even be functional should some sort of crisis occur. He decided it was better not to think about it. It was, after all, what he always claimed that he wanted; to be unsupervised and living a normal life. Normal people didn’t have the protection of the Wall or bodyguards and had to hurry to safety before the nightfall.

The drive to the villa was uneventful (much to the Prince’s relief) unless all the bad singing from the backseat could be considered entertaining (debatable). As he pulled into the gated entrance to the Amicitia Villa (they had left they gate open) Noct sighed in relief. Gladio got out of the vehicle straight away and closed the gate now that they were home and twilight was upon them.

“Let’s get inside and get the lights on,” Gladio suggested. Noct only then noticed the tall metal poles around the estate that supported heavy duty flood lights. Noct remembered seeing similar ones when they had visited the Hunter’s camp (these ones were more aesthetically pleasing of course). They were specifically made to keep daemons away. Noct had briefly wondered what would keep daemons away earlier and now that he had his answer, he felt slightly uneasy about it. At the Hunter’s camp there was someone on watch all night. He doubted that their party had any intentions for that. For the first time in years, Noct really began thinking about his safety from daemons. He couldn’t help but remember the daemon snake woman that had very nearly taken his life at such a young age.

“Hey, you alright?” Prompto quietly inquired as they all headed for the doors. Noct gave a fake smile with a nod. Prompto did not look convinced even though he was tipsy. Noct wasn’t sure if it pleased him or not that he had let Prompto in enough that the Blond could tell when he was lying.

“I’ll be fine. I just am not a fan of daemons,” he quietly passed on. Prompto’s eyes automatically darted to Noct’s back. The Prince never really talked about that terrible episode of his childhood. He had vaguely mentioned it to Prompto the first time he had seen the horrible scar on his back during one of their first sleepovers years ago, but he had never elaborated on the story, not even when they had become intimate.

“Well like you pointed out to me earlier, we’ve got quite the team. You’ll be fine, Noct,” Prompto encouraged. Noct tried to let that fact make him feel better. In the end, he figured he would just not get good sleep that night.

“We had a good team. Now they’re all smashed,” Noct answered with a grin, trying to hide his fear. Prompto was seeing right through his ruse and grabbed his hand supportively, giving it a good squeeze.

“I’m not much, but I’d die to protect you,” Prompto said with dead seriousness. Noct frowned.

“I wouldn’t want you to do that,” he answered stupidly. Prompto laughed at him.

“Come on, Noct. You know that’s exactly what my job is gonna be someday, right?” Prompto asked, heading inside the villa after the older men that had already gone inside. Noct just stared at Prompto’s receding back. That’s what the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive were for…

“Your Highness, are you coming?” Nyx’s voice called from the doorway. Noct started and then shook his head yes. Prompto would be super pissed if he got into one of his moods. It’s not as if he hadn’t always known the function of the Guard and Glaive. Why had it never occurred to him what he had asked Prompto to do? He was asking his boyfriend to take an oath to die for him if necessary. Who asked that of their teenaged boyfriends?

“Noct, are you okay?” Nyx called again, more quietly this time. Noct forced himself to smile as he joined the older man.

“Yeah, just got caught up in my thoughts,” Noct said. Nyx stared at him awhile before clapping the younger man on the back.

“Must have been some heavy thoughts. You look like your dad when you make that face,” Nyx observed. Noct frowned as any child would when told they resemble their parent, even when they secretly (or not so secretly) adore them. “But the last time I checked my orders, we were here to celebrate the last of your teenaged years. Let me make you a drink,” Nyx added. Noct smiled uncertainly.

“Everyone’s already kinda drunk. Maybe I should stay sober just in case,” Noct answered, hating how responsible he was offering to be. Nyx waved his hand dismissively.

“I am far from drunk, Your Highness. And besides, I will be pacing myself all night. Your safety is my first concern. But we are in a nice area with relatively low daemon activity and good quality flood lights. I say let your hair down and let me do the worrying,” Nyx counseled. Noctis couldn’t help but smile. The Glaive was a good guy.

“Alright, Nyx Ulrich. I am counting on you,” Noct said rather formally. Nyx straightened out and gave the Kingsglaive salute to his Prince. Noct blushed and rubbed at the back of his hair.

“Hey, you don’t think Prompto’s mad at me, do you?” Nyx asked when he abandoned ceremony moments later. Noct looked to him confused before he realized what he was referring to.

“Nah, I doubt it. If anything, he was mad at me for being so…blunt,” Noct answered truthfully. Nyx starred at Noct for a moment before saying anything. It was obvious that he wanted to say something.

“Sorry that I kinda put you on the spot there at the restaurant. I hope you’re not mad at me either,” the Glaive carefully said. Noct wore no expression on his face. He could tell that Nyx was testing him somehow, but for what exactly, he was not sure. “I know that the two of you are really close. As Ignis so pointedly reminded us, I do remember that scandal shit during Festival.” Nyx ventured. Noct merely shrugged.

“People are going to think what they want, they always have when it’s come to us Royals,” Noct answered in clipped tones.

“Yeah, everyone loves the gossip. And they’re probably jealous and just curious about what your lives are like. You probably stir as many thoughts as a bad fan fiction,” Nyx laughed. Noct couldn’t help but smile as well. “But anyway, I know that you guys are important to each other and you don’t have to be all guarded around me. I am not here to create gossip. I sort of feel privileged that His Majesty keeps entrusting me to guard you and your retinue. I feel privileged to know what kind of person you are and know that when it comes time for you to be King, I will be proud to be a Glaive under your reign,” Nyx said, suddenly getting really real.

“Uh, thanks. It will ease my mind knowing that a Glaive like you serves Lucis,” Noct replied, having a hard time accepting praise from such an esteemed man. Nyx just laughed and headed back in, Noct trailing behind him.

Through the glass doors that lead to the courtyard, Noct could make out Prompto in the swimming pool with Gladiolus. Ignis was under the outdoor kitchen area, cleaning Noct’s catch.

“Go swim, I’m gonna get our drinks going,” Nyx ordered. Noct headed through the doors and found himself eager to follow the order. He didn’t know what Nyx knew, but he decided that he was just going to enjoy himself and do whatever he wanted. He trusted the Glaive’s discretion.

***

Ignis sighed out into the slightly chilled air. The brightness of the flood lights around the villa caused a slight light pollution, but even still, the sight of the stars was breathtaking. The Chamberlain loved Insomnia, but it made his current view of all the stars even more precious. Who knew that there were so many? Ignis vaguely recalled staring into the night sky as a younger child, but the memory was faded, like all his memories before joining his uncle in the Crown City. Insomnia was home now and Noctis, Gladiolus, and even Prompto were his family.

Even though Ignis could not deny that he was intoxicated, he still felt himself holding back from the other celebrating men. He felt somewhat singled out. Noct and Prompto were connected at the hip, as usual, having been steadily drinking and floating about the pool for the better part of two hours now. Gladio and Nyx had taken to the bar area, distributing drinks, making sure that none of the party was ever wanting (Ignis included).

Ignis stared at the dirty plates and glasses that surrounded the outdoor kitchen area. Noct’s catch had been a hit once he had cooked it to perfection. He’d been a little nervous at first, knowing that he usually lost some of his cooking talent when he was too deep in his cups, but luckily, the fish had turned out well. He had served it simply with steamed white rice, but there were now only dirty dishes to show for it. Nothing remained. There was some satisfaction in that fact; Ignis thrived on being needed.

He adjusted his glasses and looked out to the pool. Noct and Prompto were doing a terrible job of hiding their relationship. Prompto had his legs and arms wrapped around Noct’s body while the Prince swam around, the both of them giggling as Prompto’s form kept causing them to sink. He’d seen them kiss each other’s faces several times now, there was no way that Nyx hadn’t caught at least one display. He supposed they could plead the drunk angle, but really now, who the hell were they fooling? Granted, the Glaive did not say anything or look alarmed, but Ignis still felt uneasy with the man being privy to their secrets.

“You okay, Iggy?” a gruff voice asked. Ignis shook out of his thoughts as Gladio approached him with a fresh glass of Gods knew what. Ignis accepted the offered beverage with a small thanks and drank from it without question.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he answered. Gladio frowned as he rummaged around the empty dishes, obviously looking to see if there were any stray pieces of anything to consume. Ignis felt guilty. Sure, he wasn’t the host of this retreat, but he had always provided sustenance before.

“Why are you all alone? You should come talk with me and Nyx,” Gladio suggested, finally giving up on the hunt for food with a sigh. Ignis nodded noncommittally.

“Well you should certainly return so that his focus isn’t on those two idiots. I can’t tell if they are so stupid because they are drunk or if it’s merely their usual lack of discretion that we are witnessing,” Ignis stated, staring at the two teens. Noct now had Prompto against the wall of the pool. They were in deep embrace and Noct was clearly nuzzling into Prompto’s neck. Prompto was still wrapped around the future King of Lucis with no shame at all. What a sight!

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to assume that he already knows. Maybe that’s why His Majesty keeps lumping him with us. Damage control at this point. Man, I don’t even think my hormones were that bad growing up. Those two can’t keep their hands off each other,” Gladio agreed with his rumbling chuckle.

“Noct really ought to know better,” Ignis stated, beating a dead horse. Gladio shrugged.

“Come on, Iggy. It’s Noct. He isn’t going to do anything that he doesn’t want to. And obviously he is not worried about putting on a show with his pretty little Blondie. And Prompto just gets swept up wherever Noct takes him. I say it’s a lost cause. It’s his birthday vacation anyway. Let him have fun. He’ll probably be crowned by the next one,” Gladio sagely said. Ignis sighed again. He knew that everything Gladiolus was saying was true, but it went against his grain to let Noctis act in such a way.

“You need to relax, my friend. Remember, I told you this was a vacation for you as well. Come hang out with me and Nyx or go swimming with the kids. Just don’t isolate yourself,” Gladio pleaded. Ignis looked to Gladio curiously. He’d always considered the Shield to be his best friend, but he knew that Gladio had lots of friends besides himself. Maybe that was why he hadn’t wanted to interfere with his and Nyx’s conversation. Ignis knew that he tended to fret over lots of little things, but he hadn’t ever wanted to be that way. It went with the territory of ensuring the next Lucis Caelum was alive and well so that he may one day ascend to the throne. He was aware that it made him a bit of a wet blanket at times. He hadn’t enjoyed everyone laughing at him being referred to as a “mom” earlier that day. Especially in front of someone who was not part of their group.

“Perhaps after I prepare some snacks. Everyone seems a bit peckish,” Ignis conceded.

“Go. Sit. Over. There. I’ll get the fucking snacks,” Gladio ordered. Ignis blushed. He wasn’t trying to be stubborn. Not often being on the receiving end of a command, Ignis obediently joined Nyx at some pool chairs.

“Ignis, thanks for the fish, man. That was delicious,” Nyx was quick to thank as the younger man joined him.

“It was no trouble at all,” Ignis automatically answered. Nyx gave him a careful glance but decided against pushing the dialogue. Ignis almost felt guilty. There was just something that prevented him from warming up to the man. The two silently watched the teens all but make out in the pool. Astrals be damned!

“Guess that must keep your hands full,” the Glaive observed, nodding towards the boys, not expecting a response it would seem. He drank heavily from his glass with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Well I doubt it’s the first time that a Caelum had other interest. Just as long as there’s an heir at some point, I guess. I feel bad for him. But that’s duty for ya,” Nyx continued, apparently not afraid to talk to himself.

“And you take your duty seriously?” Ignis asked somewhat rudely. Nyx looked to the younger man with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“There’s nothing I take more seriously. In Galahd we have a saying, ‘death is lighter than a feather, duty heavier than a mountain.’ I have no problem taking orders and working towards the greater good. I wear the black just as loyally as any other,” Nyx answered, clearly offended. Ignis locked eyes with the Glaive, weighing his words. He knew that he meant them and felt guilty for causing conflict.

“I owe you an apology. Please forgive me. I have heard about the things that you have done for Lucis. And you have always been generous to Noct’s care,” Ignis said, bowing his head in sincerity. Nyx slowly lost his hard gaze as he accepted the apology. A few minutes passed in silence, except for the occasional giggle and splash of water from the pool.

“What’s eating at you, Ignis?” Nyx questioned as they watched the teens. Though it was dark, there were still lights around the courtyard. The kiss that Noct just placed on Prompto’s lips did not go unnoticed.

“I just can’t help but feel like a failure in regard to Noct’s upbringing. I could lecture him until I’m blue in the face and yet he still selfishly does as he wishes,” Ignis found himself confessing. Not understanding why he was sharing this with the Glaive; he decided to drink even more from his glass. It had to be the guilt of the previous insult.

“Ignis, you’re like barely older than His Highness. I think you can safely take credit for every decent quality that he possesses. Noctis is not a bad kid. Yeah, he can be a bit moody and standoffish, but considering what he carries on his shoulders, I think he handles it pretty well. As for all of this,” Nyx said, gesturing to the teens in the pool, “well what could anyone do about that? They seem pretty happy together. I certainly don’t begrudge him for holding onto his ray of sunshine,” Nyx said with a grin.

“Be that as it may, you saw the outcry when it was only speculation about the two. Just as your ‘death is light as a feather’ sometimes I have serious doubts that he will accept his ‘duty’ short of His Majesty’s imminent demise. I just worry that he won’t be ready for the ascension, and I will have none to blame but myself for always indulging his whims,” Ignis confessed into the starry night sky, not wishing to watch the more private moments between his liege and his lover.

“He’ll be ready Ignis because you and Gladio will stand beside him. Prompto too, I imagine. And just know, not all of us can be part of the inner circle, but we’re just as dedicated and loyal too. I would die to protect Lucis, especially if it meant taking the Empire down,” the Glaive vowed. Ignis could not question his sincerity. It was evident in the hardness of his blue eyes.

“I will rest easier knowing that we have your support when the time comes,” Ignis answered. Nyx lifted his glass to toast and Ignis didn’t hesitate.

“To duty.”

“To duty.”

***

“Oh my Gods,” Prompto moaned out into the bright morning light. Gladio laughed sadistically from the bedroom window where he had drawn the curtains back. The day was beautifully bright and even Gladio appreciated the sight lighting up the blue sky. He thought he might better enjoy it on his morning jog if he brought along a friend.

“Let’s go run, Blondie,” Gladio greeted from across the room. The Shield decided to keep his distance. He had initially been hesitant to enter the room, but after cracking the door open and peeking in, both teens had appeared to be asleep. Upon entering the room, however, he had to carefully navigate around the discarded clothing already littering the floor. Noct certainly had no problem making himself at home it would seem. And the room had the distinctive smell of sex.

“Why are you even awake?” Prompto moaned before shoving his face down into his pillow. Noct lay on his side of the bed, completely dead to the world, his mouth slightly open and emitting the occasional light snore.

“I’m an early riser. What, are you hung over? Let’s get some water and aspirin. You’ll feel better once we get moving. Besides, we were going down to the chocobo farm today,” Gladio said, playing what he thought was his trump card.

“Chocobos?” Prompto instantly asked, shooting up from the pillow. Gladio’s chest rumbled from his laugh.

“You heard me. So, get up, will you? We haven’t had a good run for a while now,” Gladio pleaded. Prompto groaned again, but obediently stood up from the bed. “Hey, Blondie?” Gladio asked, still laughing.

“What?” Prompto asked groggily. Gladio pointed to the Blond.

“I now am convinced that you are a natural Blond. Did you know that you were naked?” the Shield questioned, openly staring at his nude friend. Prompto’s blush covered his entire face, neck, and even shoulders. He quickly tugged a sheet from the bed to cover up his exposed body.

“Calm down there, I got the same parts. I’ll let you get dressed,” Gladio said as he headed to the door and closed it behind him. He laughed to himself the whole way to the kitchen. Naturally, he found Ignis in there, acquainting himself with every cabinet. It looked like he was planning a breakfast.

“Good morning,” Ignis called. He was already dressed for the day and no one would ever guess that he had been heavily drinking the previous night. Gladio couldn’t help but admire his best friend’s diligence in his professionalism. If only he could let loose sometimes though.

“Morning, Iggy. Need help finding anything?” Gladio asked, heading to a pantry, and grabbing a couple of water bottles.

“No, I think I’ve got it figured out, thank you. Where are you off to?” Ignis inquired

“Off to run with Naked Blondie,” Gladio answered with a grin. Ignis crinkled his nose with a scrunched-up forehead.

“Do I even want to know?” he asked as he scrubbed potatoes in the sink. Gladio laughed.

“Probably not. Went to wake him up and I got an eyeful,” Gladio said, drinking from one of the water bottles. Ignis merely shook his head as he continued his task.

“Morning,” Prompto called miserably as he entered the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Ignis answered. Prompto scowled to the Shield but still caught the water bottle tossed over to him.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault,” Gladio protested. “Besides, look what you’re wearing. You leave very little to the imagination, Blondie.” It was true. Prompto wore a loose tank top that left his arms completely bare. The armholes were low enough that you could see his entire chest from most angles. Prompto’s running shorts were also scandalously short and form fitting.

“Whatever,” was Prompto’s weak reply. He unceremoniously sat his ass down at one of the stools surrounding the kitchen island and oozed his person onto the countertop. Ignis instantaneously placed a roll before the Blond along with a bottle of aspirin. “Much too good for us,” Prompto muttered, taking a chunk of bread out of the roll with his teeth. He didn’t actually look interested in eating but wouldn’t want an upset stomach from taking medicine with no food in his system.

“Don’t push him too hard, Gladio. He’ll want to be in top form when we’re off to see the chocobos,” Ignis warned before returning to his cooking. Gladio scoffed, jerking his thumb towards the younger man.

“I tell you Iggy, it’s usually him pushing me hard on the track. This is payback,” Gladio teased. Prompto had his amethyst eyes squinting daggers at the larger man, but said nothing, the proof that he must not feel well. After quickly finishing his bread, Prompto took a couple of pills with his water.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Prompto said, waving to Ignis as they left through the side door of the kitchen. When they got out into the bright sun-lit yard, Gladio wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulder, which caused the teen to sink under his weight. Prompto struggled to be free from the limb and Gladio found that watching the Blond in duress gave him way too much pleasure. The Shield could admit that he was a bit of a sadist when it came to torturing Noct, Prompto, and even Iris.

“C’mon, Gladio! I feel like shit as it is. Pretty sure I only got like four hours of sleep too,” Prompto whined after straightening himself up. Gladio laughed at him and clapped him hard on the back.

“Hey, we told you guys to go to bed at a decent hour. If you chose to engage in other activities afterwards, well that’s on you, bud,” Gladio pointed out with much amusement. Prompto chose to only stick his tongue out to the Shield before sinking down to the paved driveway to do some stretching. Gladio followed suit and gave the younger man a brief respite from his teasing

“Kay, I’m ready,” Prompto said a few minutes later, jumping up to his feet and looking slightly more awake and willing. “You do know where we’re going, right?” Prompto questioned as an afterthought.

“Well duh. We usually come out here at least twice a year. Have been since I was a baby. We’ll just stick to the road though. I’m not against fighting off the wildlife, it’d be good training for you, but we are on vacation and don’t have any potions or anything,” Gladio explained. Prompto looked more alert at the thought of getting into a fight. He instinctively summoned his weapon and aimed it off into the distance before sending it back to Noct’s Armiger, blue crystals twirling around the air like petals in the wind.

“I see you’re ready,” Gladio laughed. “This way,” the Shield instructed, starting off in a jog towards the gate which he had to open. Prompto followed the Shield, for once looking grateful for Gladio’s slower pace. Gladio just smiled and enjoyed the silent companionship of his friend. They jogged side by side for about half a mile before Gladio noticed how labored Prompto’s breathing was. The Blond was also sweating a lot more than Gladio was accustomed to seeing. His sweat smelled like alcohol too.

“I think I need to slow down for a bit,” Prompto admitted shortly after. Gladio slowed to a walk and Prompto was the one to bend in half this time to catch his breath. He straightened up and drank from his water bottle. “I am never drinking again!” he whined as he ran his wrist across his forehead to swipe up some sweat. Gladio smirked.

“I bet you’ll be at it again tonight. When we get home, Iggy will have something to soak up the poison in your stomach. Then take a shower and you’ll feel like a new person,” Gladio instructed, companionably wrapping his arm around the young man again.

“Okay dad,” Prompto answered with a small smile. Gladio ruffled his hair just how he hated it in retaliation. “It’s nice out here though. Wish I had my camera,” Prompto said, finally in a state where he could appreciate the beauty around him.

“I’m sure that you’ll have a chance one of the times that we’re out here. Maybe tomorrow morning you can come out. I was gonna say, this would be a good chance to try your hand at driving too. There’s never really anyone driving out here, so low chance of getting into an accident,” Gladio pointed out. Prompto seemed to brighten up at the suggestion.

“Really?” he asked with some excitement. Gladio shrugged.

“I don’t see why not. Maybe have His Loviness can teach you? I don’t think you’d like learning from Ignis. Ask Noct about it sometime,” Gladio suggested. Prompto laughed low.

“Uh, I think I can imagine that. Ignis would probably shit his pants twice and die with me driving,” Prompto joked.

“You aren’t wrong. So, how are you and Noct doing?” Gladio asked. Prompto flashed hesitant eyes to the Shield and shrugged.

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Yeah, fine,” Prompto responded. Gladio frowned, dropping his arm off the younger man.

“Okay, okay, I’ll drop it,” Gladio amended. Prompto stared at him for a long while before frowning himself.

“We’re in denial. I mean, I know he finally gets it, realizes that what we have now won’t last much longer. So, I guess we’re just trying to ride it out as happy as we can,” Prompto answered after caving in.

“I suppose that’s all you can do. Or do you think it would be easier to call it quits now?” Gladio asked, resuming their walk. Prompto laughed a humorless laugh.

“I don’t think I could if I tried. I tried to end things when the media scandal happened. Noct pretty much said no. And then after this engagement shit went down, we were kinda drifting and I thought maybe it was time to end it. But it didn’t happen. And if anything, this little vacation is just making everything seem normal again. I have no control when it comes to Noctis. I can’t defy him, and he can be pretty selfish,” Prompto admitted. Gladio frowned. He had always known Noctis to be a bit of a petulant selfish shit, he could only imagine what it would be like to be in a relationship with the Prince.

“If you want out, he can’t force you to be his boyfriend, you do know that, right?” Gladio questioned gruffly. Prompto shook his head with a sad smile.

“I love him, Gladio. I don’t really want to end it. I just don’t see there being a happy ending in this for me. With luck, he’ll land a wife that he truly learns to love. For me though, I think I’m gonna be wrecked by this,” Prompto said.

“I don’t know how you deal with this shit to be honest,” Gladio admitted. “You deserve better than this. I’m not saying Noct isn’t a good person or isn’t worth loving, but you’re a good person too. You deserve to have happiness as well,” Gladio insisted. Prompto shrugged.

“I can’t help who I am in love with, the same as any other person in the world. I’m drawn to him. My whole life always has these random crossroads, and they always lead me to Noct. Maybe I was created by the Astrals to assist him, like you and Iggy, but obviously in a different way? But it doesn’t really matter. This is what my life is, and I am trying my best to come to terms with it. And with Noct being the King of Kings, who really knows how much farther into the future we get? Things might be incredibly different from what we think.”

Gladio thought there was a lot of wishful thinking in that explanation, but Prompto had said they were a bit in denial from the get-go. Gladio wrapped his arm around the Blond once more, still jostling him hard enough to make him clumsily trip on his own feet.

“Alright, I’ll stop pestering you. I just wanted you to know that I consider you to be my friend and my Brother. I’m here for you if you need to talk, same as Iggy,” Gladio said. Prompto looked upwards to the Shield’s face and cracked his first real smile of the day.

“Thanks. Can I call you Gladdy like Iris? Ooh! Ooh! How about Gladdy Daddy?!”

“Absolutely not!” Gladio roared, cringing at the terrible suggestion of a nickname. Prompto gave a pretend pout.

“But you said I was your Brother! No wonder Iris is always fighting with you,” Prompto teased, seeming even more like his mischievous self.

“You know, Prompto, if I murdered you out here, no one would ever know,” Gladio threatened. Prompto looked intimidated for a whole three seconds before dismissively waving his hand away.

“Meh, Noct would come and save me,” Prompto answered. Gladio scoffed.

“I don’t care how much Noct loves you. He wouldn’t leave a cozy bed to save his own ass,” he pointed out.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to run until then,” Prompto retorted. They continued to argue their hypothetical murder scenario for the whole walk home. Gladiolus was happy to see that the Blond appeared to be overcoming his hangover. When they reentered the kitchen, Ignis and Nyx were sitting on the stools, talking while eating breakfast.

“Foods on the stove, it should still be warm enough,” Ignis instructed, briefly interrupting his conversation with the Glaive. Prompto eagerly hopped over to the stove and lifted the lid off a large frying pan.

“Ooh! It’s the egg and potato thing! I love the egg and potato thing!” the Blond declared to Ignis. Ignis offered him a smile as he ate from his bowl. Gladio was about to fill up his own bowl when his eyes widened. In the doorway stumbled a half awake Noctis, shirtless and in boxers that were twisted and bunched up in odd places. If the Shield wasn’t mistaken, the Prince was also sporting a hickey on his chest and neck.

“Prom! We had a Pack. You said you’d sleep in with me while we’re on vacation,” Noct whined while scratching at his pubes. The kitchen was super quiet, Ignis and Nyx staring at the young monarch shocked. Prompto was red, and not from the exertion of his morning exercise.

“Noct, for the love of the Astrals, go cover up! Do I need to remind you that we have company?” Ignis hissed, jerking his head towards the Glaive that was staring clearly at the hickey on Noct’s chest that hadn’t been there last night when they’d all been swimming. Nyx cleared his throat as he placed his bowl onto the countertop. He raised his hands in surrender while slightly turning his head to the side with pursed lips.

“I’m just gonna say it— I think I pretty much know what’s going on here. I am Kingsglaive and loyal to your father’s reign. This doesn’t change that. So, I mean, you don’t have to carry on any charades for me. I won’t say anything about any of this. And on a personal level, it doesn’t bother me. So yeah,” Nyx stated. Noct looked at him confused, like maybe he had forgotten that he was there.

“Oh…kay…what gave it away?” the Prince questioned. Gladio actually choked on a piece of potato that he had been chewing on as he watched the drama unravel. Hanging out with these kids never left one wanting for excitement. Nyx narrowed his blue eyes, obviously unsure if Noctis was being serious. Gladio laughed when he could properly breath again.

“Yeah, how on Eos could Nyx tell that something’s going on between you two? Well let’s see, there was the whole restaurant thing yesterday. We all know that you are a shit actor Noct, and you were way too natural at playing the role of boyfriend. Then there was last night when you were practically raping Prompto in the pool, though I suppose you can’t rape the willing. And now here you are in your underwear, whining to Blondie about skipping out on cuddles while sporting hickeys. Gods. Damned. Mystery,” Gladio explained sarcastically, punctuating his last words with a fist hitting the countertop. Ignis uncharacteristically was chuckling behind a steaming cup of coffee and complied with Gladio’s high-five that followed soon after.

Prompto remained mortified by the stove, still holding his bowl in both hands with wide amethyst eyes. Gladio walked over to the young man and led him to the table to sit. Noct merely shrugged and moodily stormed away. Prompto was about to follow him but Gladio glared at him until he sat his ass back down.

“I’ll go get his Royal Moodiness. You guys eat. We’ll be right back,” Gladio announced. He quickly made his way to Noct and Prompto’s room (which was actually his room) and entered without knocking. Noct was sitting on the bed, already facing the door, expecting to be followed. It didn’t look like he was expecting his Shield though. Gladio could see him instinctively clenching his jaw and fist.

“I’m not here to lecture you or tell you how stupid you are. But I am here to remind you that there’s three other dudes out there that all deserve a nice vacation. I know we’re all out here on the handy excuse that it’s your birthday, but let’s call it what it is. We’re all on break from the shit show that has been this first half of the year. So, buck up and go eat some breakfast,” Gladio ordered, only slightly raising his voice. Of all things, Noct smiled. Gladio was not expecting that.

“Guess I can’t forget the Pact,” Noct offered. Gladio raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Noct just waved his hand in dismissal.

“What the hell am I missing here?” Gladio asked, confused by Noct’s sudden mood swing. Noct gave him an oddly weighing look, only furthering Gladio’s curiosity. He hated it.

“Well you’re gonna be mad and think that I’m stupid, but I don’t even care that Nyx knows. I trust him. And I know that Prompto hates always having to hide our relationship. So now we can see what it’s like, just this one time,” he answered defiantly. It looked like he was steeling himself up for an ass chewing, but Gladio chose to sit next to the Prince on the bed instead.

“You’re right, I do think you’re stupid but more than that, I think Prompto deserves to be happy, like truly happy if only for one week. So, you won’t hear any harping from me. But in the case of your mother…” Gladio teased. Noct’s blue eyes were shocked. Soon his face split into a smile.

“I wish I knew how to make things right with Prom,” Noct confessed, bringing down the mood again. Gladio looked to his Prince with hard amber eyes.

“Maybe the next time he tries and ends things, you let him. You have to stop leading him on. I’m not saying that you don’t love him, we all know that you do. But you are going to make his fall impossible to survive. At this point, the impact is certain to kill him,” Gladio suggested. Noct’s jaw clenched but he said nothing.

“But we’re not here for that right now. Put some fucking pants on and come eat. It’s the egg and potato thingy and as usual, Ignis had delivered.” Gladio could see Noctis literally forcing his bad mood down. It looked painful.

“Gladio?”

“What?”

“I don’t really remember much of last night, but I do have the distinct impression that you probably shouldn’t be sitting on the bed.” Gladio shot up from the bed cursing up a storm that would impress Ramuh himself. Noctis laughed manically, like he was chasing away other emotion.

***

“Oh my Gods! I see them! Look, Noct! Do you see them?!” Prompto shouted into the Prince’s ear as he scrambled onto his person in an effort to get closer to the window. It was about noon when the group had finally been fed, showered, and dressed. Now, much to Prompto’s excitement, they were finally on the road to the chocobo farm.

“This is where they graze. We still got about another mile until we make it to the actual farm,” Gladio explained from the passenger’s seat. Nyx was at the wheel and being guided by the Shield. Prompto nodded at the Shield’s words and looked to his boyfriend who was laughing at him with twinkling blue eyes. Prompto didn’t mind that everyone was amused by his excitement. He fucking loved chocobos.

Cor, who had always known and often indulged this love with presents of that theme, had suggested that the cause may have been due to his trip to Insomnia. The Immortal had explained that a great deal of their journey had been made on chocobo once they had made it into Lucis. Prompto had no recollection of that trip, but he did know that he’d always been drawn to the bird creatures. He’d never seen one in real life (well at least that he remembered) outside of the Insomnia Zoo. Prompto remembered all the sad times when his classes had gone on field trips to the zoo throughout the years, and he hadn’t been able to pay the twenty-five Lucians to ride one. That would all change today, he thought, grinning to himself.

Much to his relief, Gladio had been correct when he said that after eating and showering, he would feel like himself once more. Prompto’s memories of the previous night were hazy at best. He had a few images swirling around his mind, like sort of making out with Noct in the pool? And then he kinda remembered fucking when they had gone to bed? He still blushed in mortification when thinking about Gladio seeing him full on naked. Gods damn it! He certainly didn’t remember sleeping in the nude!

A peck on his cheek brought his attention to the now. Oh yeah, that whole thing that went down in the kitchen this morning…Prompto blushed from seeing Noct look at him like he was, in front of everyone. True, he and Noct were affectionate in front of Ignis and Gladio all the time now, but that was always in the privacy of the apartment. He’d be lying to say that he didn’t sometimes get jealous, watching couples in public, holding hands and kissing, laughing, and touching whenever it felt natural. He hated how often he’d want to grab a hold of Noct’s arm while they were walking down the street in Insomnia, or even acknowledge that the Prince was his boyfriend anytime he was getting hit on. But they always had to remain silent.

“For the rest of this vacation, I’m am completely yours. We’ll really be a couple,” Noct had shared with him when they had returned to the bedroom to get ready for the farm. Prompto had been a bit objective to the idea at first. What if someone spotted them? What if Ignis’ paranoia was correct, and some paparazzi was tailing them.

“Don’t worry about that shit. I’ve got a good feeling on this one,” had been Noct’s answer to all of his concerns. What is he psychic now? Is divine intervention taking place? Prompto had wondered sarcastically. Either way, Prompto wasn’t sure how to act like a couple now that he was being given the opportunity. He felt like he was doing something wrong.

Prompto was surprised at how affectionate Noctis was as a boyfriend. Noct had always been a rather reserved guy throughout their whole school careers. But Prompto supposed that when he really thought about it, when it came to him personally, the Prince had always found reasons to touch him, even in public, when they hadn’t been in a relationship. Whether it was a clap on the back, a companionable arm slung around his shoulder, or a playful swat to the ass, Noct had never been shy to touch. Maybe if Noctis wasn’t a Prince, he’d be a lot more open to everyone, not just me.

Prompto hesitantly moved closer to the Prince’s face and gave him a gentle peck on the lips, still heavily blushing. It was weird that being open was making him feel nervous again, like when they had first started dating. It was sort of fun though, the feeling of newness all over. It made him feel very much in love.

“I love you,” Prompto whispered to his boyfriend. Noct smiled gorgeously, his eyes still a bright blue and his teeth gleaming pearly white.

“I love you too,” he answered, not whispering at all. Prompto could hear Ignis sigh next to him. Yeah, Iggy was probably about ready to run his head through a window in worry. Poor guy probably wasn’t enjoying his vacation too much at this point. Prompto squeezed Noct’s hand and then sat back in his seat. He didn’t necessarily want to drive the Chamberlain crazy; he owed Ignis way too much in life.

“Don’t be jealous, Iggy. I want you to know that I love you,” Gladio teased from the front. Ignis frowned but said nothing. Gladio was passing his friend a silver flask that Ignis was trying to refuse. Gladio insisted.

“Alright, there’s a new rule for this vacation. I don’t know what these rules that Noct and Blondie are playing at, but I am adding another. Anytime someone gets grumpy, they have to take a drink from the ‘happy flask’. I will be the judge on what defines ‘grumpy’. Nyx will be the only one to overrule my decisions or make me drink from it myself. Also, if at any time that you are not ‘grumpy’ but would just like a drink, let me know. We’ve got plenty,” Gladio instructed with a wide grin.

“Ooh! ‘Happy flask’, I like!” Prompto said while hopping in his seat a bit. Ignis took his drink and passed the flask back to the Shield. “Man, Iggy, you’re gonna get so wasted,” Prompto teased. Ignis looked to the Blond with narrowed green eyes, but wisely said nothing as it could be construed as “grumpy”.

“I don’t know, Noct is probably going to have his fair share of sips,” Gladio nodded to the Prince. Noct smiled shaking his head no.

“I don’t know. Now that he gets to fully be himself, he seems to be in a great mood,” Nyx pointed out, winking at Noct in the rearview mirror. Noct simply smiled and Prompto couldn’t help but lean in on his boyfriend, hugging his arm while twining their fingers together. Prompto felt honored that Noct was in love with him. He couldn’t believe that he caused this much happiness for the King of Kings.

“Maybe you have a point there. Okay we’re almost at the place, you see it there on the left?” Gladio asked the Glaive. Prompto was squealing in joy as they pulled up to an unpaved road, lined with yellow banners on poles that resembled chocobo feathers (what clever marketing). When Nyx parked, Prompto rushed Noct to get out of the car. Prompto wasn’t sure if he had ever felt so excited for anything like this before, maybe not even that concert on his birthday.

As the car door opened, the group became overpowered with the very pungent smell of chocobo shit.

“Oh man,” Noctis said, scrunching his nose up and waving his hand in front of his face. Ignis reached his hand out towards Gladiolus with watering eyes.

“I request the ‘happy flask’,” he simply stated, causing Nyx and Prompto to laugh hysterically. Gladio grinned and tossed it to the Advisor who took a long draught, sucking through his teeth afterwards.

“Oh, come on, it doesn’t smell much worse than the zoo!” Prompto defended, already digging through his bag to get his camera out. Noct laughed at his offended boyfriend, grabbing his waist from behind and dragging him flush against his chest. Prompto blushed at the intimate action but didn’t struggle from the embrace.

“Uh, Prom, it smells five-thousand times worse than the zoo, but I’m sure we’ll get used to it,” Noct stated with laughter in his voice.

“That or our nose hair will burn off and we’ll simply lose all sense of smell,” Ignis interjected, automatically drinking from the flask before Gladio could say anything. Gladio narrowed his eyes. Ignis wasn’t playing the game properly…

Prompto didn’t care. No one could ruin his excitement not only for the chocobos, but also for the amazing mood that his boyfriend was in. “Hey, let me set up the tripod and get a shot with all of us in it,” Prompto suggested. No one objected to the suggestion, and Prompto scrambled to get everything in place, as if he feared that somebody would change their mind. “Okay, it’ll go off in like ten seconds,” Prompto announced as he ran to the group that was already huddled together. He quickly squeezed in between Noct and Ignis, throwing on his cheesiest grin just in time for the shutter to click. “I’ll make everyone a copy when we go home,” Prompto said, smiling at the picture.

Kweh. Kweh…kweh…

“Chocobos!” Prompto cried when he heard the calling of the birds nearby. A chocobo had wandered over to the parking lot and was looking at the men. It was tall and a bright red color. It’s beak and talons were large and somewhat frightening. It had never truly occurred to Prompto how large these creatures were. The bird towered over him as it approached. Prompto stood still, looking up into its large black eyes, seeing his own reflection.

Kweh! Kweh!

Prompto nearly screamed as the chocobo’s beak darted downwards to him, but rather than pierce his flesh, it began pulling at his hair, and gently. Prompto remained frozen but Ignis began laughing hysterically.

“It’s bloody preening your hair! It thinks you’re a chocobo!” Ignis roared. Prompto wasn’t sure if Ignis’ shots from the “happy flask” were effecting his reserve or what, but Prompto couldn’t help but smile at Ignis’ laughs of abandonment, even if it were at his expense.

“Is that normal?” Noct asked, looking somewhat horrified. Everyone was laughing at that point except for Noct and Prompto.

“Hey, I always told him that his hair looked like a chocobo butt. What further proof do we need?” Gladio questioned.

“Oh, ha ha…so can you make it stop?” Prompto asked sounding a bit uncomfortable.

“Why would we? You’re the one who loves chocobos so much?” Gladio teased. Before Prompto could protest, an older woman approached the group.

“Aki, get away from that poor boy,” the woman called to the great bird. The bird looked up immediately upon hearing the woman’s voice.

Kweh, kweh, kweh. It cried, but it did step away from Prompto a little bit, but only to rub its beak against the Prince’s shoulder. Noct smiled as he pet the bird’s head gently.

“Sorry for that, young man. Aki is expecting and tends to try out her motherly duties on all unsuspecting creatures. How are you all doing today?” the woman asked politely.

“Excellent,” Ignis answered, instantly switching back to his perfect manners that he was known for now that a stranger was among them.

“I’m Helena and I run this chocobo farm. Let me know if you need help with anything. The gift shop is over that way and racetrack ‘s a mile to the north. We do two beach rides a day, the next one is at three if you’re interested. You can sign up at the gift shop. You are allowed to wander around the chocobos freely. There are some greens for sale if you’d like to feed them. We ask that you do not ride these chocobos or do anything that may startle them. Any questions?” Helena asked kindly.

“Can I take pictures?” Prompto asked eagerly. The woman nodded yes with a smile. The woman gently waved as she walked back towards the actual barn structure, Aki trailing behind her. “Can we do that beach walk thing?” Prompto asked Noct, returning to his initial levels of excitement now that Aki was no longer grooming him.

“Yeah, let’s sign up. Let’s get some greens too. I wanna feed them babies,” Noct answered amiably. Prompto’s eyes widened as he looked around frantically.

“Babies?! Where are the babies?” he asked, trying to follow where Noct had pointed. The Blond let out a squeal and ran off in the direction once he located them. Noct grinned and jogged off behind him. Another attendant was at the corner of a corral that had a wooden overhang. Underneath was about five balls of brightly colored, feathery fluff, making tiny kwehs and wobbling around in quick circles. Prompto almost felt like crying from the adorable sight.

“You can pick them up, but we ask that you don’t leave this area with them,” the teenaged girl attendant explained with a smile. Prompto nodded as he sank down to the hay covered dirt on his knees, looking carefully for shit first, and opened his arms. The perfect yellow ball of feathers instantly ran into his toned arms and Prompto gently lifted the bird and hugged it.

“Noct, get a picture please?” Prompto begged, passing his camera to the Prince. Noct was acquainted with Prompto’s camera enough to easily comply. “You got to hold one of them Noct, they’re so soft,” Prompto said after Noct passed the camera back and Prompto safely slipped it into his bag. The Prince joined his boyfriend on the floor and picked up a tiny white chocochick, grinning like an idiot.

“Oh my Gods. We should totally get one of these for the apartment,” Noct said, rubbing his face against the basketball-sized bird of fluff.

“They do grow up, you know?” the attendant teased, blushing when Noct looked at her with his killer blue eyes. Prompto grinned when Noct became instantly shy from the attention. The approach of their remaining friends saved Noct from any embarrassing attempts of dialogue with the girl.

“Here you go, got you one too, Noct,” Gladio said, tossing the two teens little burlap sacks with gyshal greens. A frantic series of tiny chirping kwehs surrounded the teens as the chocochicks begged for the greens. Prompto saw that even the older men seemed to melt at the sight. It was Godsdamned adorable.

“We signed up for the beach walk. I would also suggest that once you’ve had your fill out here, that you go and check out the gift shop, Prompto. You will definitely be interested in that,” Ignis advised, sipping from the “happy flask”.

“For sure,” Prompto answered, smiling as he held his hand out flat as tiny little beaks greedily grabbed the greens from him. A tiny gray chocochick waddled over to Ignis and began chirping at his feet. “Pick it up, Iggy,” Prompto implored, wanting Ignis to lighten up and enjoy himself. Ignis looked skeptical, but slowly crouched down and accepted the ball of fluff indifferently. “Dude, take of your gloves, you’ve got to feel it. They’re so soft,” Prompto whined. Ignis frowned but complied with his right-hand glove.

“Hello little one,” Ignis greeted to the beady black eyes that gazed at him. Prompto passed his chocochick off to Gladio so that he could get a quick shot of Ignis who’s face had softened considerably. No one could withstand the babies!

“Here’s some greens,” Noct thoughtfully said, handing his Advisor a handful from his sack. Ignis carefully held out his hand to the gray ball of living fluff and watched as it engorged itself. A pleased smile spread across his lips. Iggy did love to feed people, why not birds as well?

“Hey, Nyx, let’s go see what those girls are all about,” Gladio suggested, pointing over to where some women in overalls were spreading hay around the stalls. The women had been eyeing the group for a while and giggling as they worked. Noct rolled his eyes but he was still smiling.

“Gladio is such a man whore,” Prompto said with a laugh.

“Hey young man! ‘Happy flask’ for you,” Gladio ordered. Prompto furrowed his brows.

“Dude, I am like the polar opposite of grumpy,” Prompto protested, confused. Gladio laughed.

“Your words were extremely jaded. Drink up!” the Shield countered. It was all just a game at this point, so Prompto didn’t make a big deal as Ignis smugly passed him the flask. Prompto dutifully drank but made a face as he swallowed.

“Good Gods, what the hell did you put in here?” Prompto asked, his eyes watering from the lack of smoothness. Gladio just barked a laugh and wandered off with Nyx to the women. Ignis took the flask back, but not before having another sip.

“I’m starting to get used to it,” he announced, face a bit pink. “I believe it’s scotch.” Prompto shared a quick look with his boyfriend, both of their eyes amused. Ignis was definitely tipsy at this point. He was practically cooing to the gray fluff ball in his hands. The three men stayed in the corral for another twenty minutes before Prompto was itching to further explore and take some pictures.

“I’m going to go see what they have to offer at the little café. I’ll text you when I have refreshments arranged,” Ignis said, stumbling off to the outdoor area with patio furniture set up. Prompto looked around the farm. There were more people around now, some looked like tourist from the city, others looked like locals enjoying a nice day in the sun. Noct slipped his fingers in between Prompto’s and smiled gently to him.

“So where do you want to go first?” Noct asked. Prompto pointed over to where some colorful chocobos were grazing.

“Let’s get pictures of them,” Prompto answered, leaning into the Prince as they lazily walked across the yard. Prompto could hear Gladio’s booming laugh across the way, he was leaning against a post with his arms crossed, clearly showing off his tattoos. Nyx stood beside him. He didn’t look like he was flirting so much but was clearly enjoying the interaction.

“I’m gonna get him to talk to me about Luna,” Noct said with conviction. Prompto giggled.

“Why are you trying to hook them up so badly?” Prompto asked. There would have been a time when he would have been jealous of Noct talking about the Oracle. He wondered exactly when he’d gotten over it? Maybe he fully believed in the Prince’s love for him. Prompto stared down at the cuff that he proudly wore on his wrist. Noct had said that he wanted to marry him for the Astral’s sake; what more proof did he need?

“I feel bad for Luna. She’s in a bad situation. I feel really guilty that I get to be so happy all of the time and she doesn’t. And I get the feeling that they really like each other. She deserves to feel love, just like we do,” Noct explained carefully. “I just want all of my friends to be happy, while we can,” he added ominously. Prompto quickly glanced to him. The mood had gotten rather serious.

“Hey, none of that talk or I’ll be forced to tell Gladio that you’re in need of the ‘happy flask’,” Prompto teased. Noct playfully kicked his boot with his own.

“You’re stupid,” Noct answered without any sting. He kissed Prompto’s forehead. “Let’s get these pics. I’m getting hungry and I definitely wanna eat before that beach ride thing,” Noct said. Prompto grinned and dragged Noct along.

“I honestly didn’t know that chocobos could be so many colors,” Noct admitted as he immediately began petting a bright green bird that was nudging at the remains of the burlap sack in the Prince’s hand.

“Me neither. It’s pretty crazy,” Prompto agreed, taking a million shots a second. He absolutely cooed when Noct hugged the chocobo around the neck, pushing up on his tiptoes to reach.

“Don’t take a picture of that!” he protested with a laugh. “That’s gonna be all embarrassing,” Noct whined, still petting the green one who had ungracefully shoved its beak in the sack. Noct either hadn’t noticed or didn’t mind. Prompto thought it was rather hilarious how hungry these birds were.

“Don’t worry so much. I’m just gonna show everybody we, know. I think I’ll text it over to your dad now,” Prompto stated as he stuck his tongue out to his boyfriend. Noct abandoned the chocobo to swat Prompto playfully across the back of his head.

“Hey, what did we discern about tongues?” Noct huskily questioned. Prompto blushed, recalling the last intimate encounter were tongues had been heavily involved.

“And what did we discern about you whining about things and then hitting me on the head too? Gladio! Happy flask!” Prompto shouted at the top of his lungs, pointing to Noctis when the Shield looked their way. Even from the distance, Prompto could make out the grin that split the large man’s face. Prompto could see a flash of silver being handed to Nyx as it seemed that Gladio was not finished with the women. Nyx cheerfully made his way to the teens as they scuffled, Noct acting betrayed, but obviously still in his good mood.

“Drink up Your Highness,” Nyx ordered, passing the scotch to Noct. Noct shot his nose in the air but accepted the punishment, also making a face after he swallowed.

“I think Gladio is trying to kill us,” was his response as he closed the cap and handed it back to the Glaive. Nyx laughed but opened it once more and took a gulp.

“I might as well catch up. Is Gladiolus the only one who hasn’t even had a sip?” he asked, eyes pointed upwards as he tried to recollect the rounds.

“Yeah, I think so. Maybe that’ll change when those chicks turn him down,” Noct gleefully suggested. Nyx smirked with a shrug.

“I wouldn’t count on it there. We may well be leaving with one man less,” Nyx supplied. Prompto looked back to Gladio to calculate the situation. Both women’s body language was clearly interested, chests being pushed out, constantly touching their faces and hair. Prompto shook his head in shame.

“I don’t get how he does that. Has Gladio ever been in something serious?” Prompto wondered out loud. Noct shook his head no and Nyx just looked at them with his twinkling blue eyes. Clearly, he was amused.

“I don’t think you should be so hard on him or even judge him for his casual relationships. He’s young, shit, you guys are young. Most people don’t look for commitment right off the bat. Nothing wrong with exploring all of Eos before settling down. You guys just got really lucky to find who you want to be with right from the start,” Nyx defended his friend. Prompto thought the Glaive was leaving a hell of a lot of context out when he summarized the teenager’s relationship—primarily the part where they had to end it despite their feelings on the situation–but he supposed there was probably truth to his observations on the rest of it.

“So then why aren’t you over there with him, snagging one of those chicks? Have you found who you want to be with?” Noct slyly asked, sneakily finding an opening to the topic that kept him most occupied as of late. Nyx’s lips thinned into a line as he glared at his future monarch. He drank from the “happy flask” once more as an answer. Prompto laughed but Noct’s face hardened. He obviously wanted some dirt! A buzzing came from Noct’s pocket and the Prince pulled out his phone with a pout.

“Noct, you’re pouting,” Prompto teased. Noctis plastered on a fake smile and read his text message.

“Looks like Specs has secured us some food. Let’s head over,” the Prince announced. Noct quickly took a sip from the flask that Nyx was holding his way with an eye roll. Prompto just laughed. The Blond wondered if Noct realized how similar he and Nyx really were. Perhaps the Prince didn’t realize that he was trying to combat someone who’s openness to feelings was just as closed off and stubborn as his own.

They once again crossed the yard that was really packed now with people. Ignis had managed to secure a table large enough for them and Prompto was surprised to see Gladio there and not with the women.

“Did you scare them off after all?” the Blond teased, sinking in his chair, and scooting close to Noct. Noct grinned, thinking that he had been correct. Gladio laughed and shook his head no.

“They actually do have to work. But they get off when the chocobo ride ends. So, I might be gone for a few hours. You don’t mind, do you?” Gladio asked Noct. Noct shook his head no.

“Man whore! Man whore!” Prompto disguised in a series of fake coughs. Gladio shrugged.

“Maybe I don’t have a regular girl, but when it comes to fucking on a regular basis, I’m willing to wager that you’ve got me beat there, Blondie. So now who’s the whore?” Gladio cunningly wove. Prompto’s jaw dropped in shock. Noct just squeezed his hand and passed him the “happy flask”. Prompto narrowed his eyes as he took a sip to the laughter that surrounded him.

“Well then,” Ignis stated, ending the conversation that he obviously found distasteful, “I suggest you two go and wash your hands. I ordered a bunch of different things, many of which I’ve never heard of. I admit I am somewhat excited,” the Advisor stated.

“K, okay!” Prompto said, jumping up and dragging Noctis with him. He didn’t let go of his hand and they sauntered off to the nearby restrooms. The restrooms were a little run down and grimy, but Prompto ignored it as he finally let go of his boyfriend’s hand to wash his own. Prompto looked at Noct with his amethyst eyes and found him looking at him.

“You okay?” Prompto giggled. It was just so weird having the Prince in a good mood. It made Prompto nervous. Noct nodded, still smiling. Prompto was willing to bet that his face was going to be sore tomorrow from all the smiling that it was unused to.

“I haven’t felt this relaxed in Gods knows how long. When we’re done with chocobos, what do you want to do tonight?” Noct asked as they dried their hands off with paper towels. Prompto thought for a moment.

“Well if Gladio is taking off, we should probably make sure that Iggy is included. He and Nyx get along, but they don’t seem especially close, huh?” Prompto observed. Noct’s eyes softened at the Blonde’s suggestion.

“I’m sure, as you recall, Iggy takes a while to warm up to new people,” Noct offered.

“Don’t I! He used to hate me so much. But he’s a great guy and I want him to have fun too. Maybe we can walk around the villa and get some photos and then have a low-key evening with food and swimming. This time I’m bringing my music to the courtyard though,” Prompto said.

“Yeah, sounds good to me. And I think those are all activities that Ignis won’t turn his nose up to,” his boyfriend agreed.

“Then again, maybe we should force him off with Gladio so he can get laid,” Prompto amended with a grin. Noct laughed but shook his head no.

“He’d get mad at us. Besides, I get the feeling that at least one of them is going to insist on not leaving my side, no matter how hardcore Nyx is,” Noct finished just as they joined the table again to many plates of food that Prompto didn’t recognize.

“Whoa!” Prompto announced as he took his seat and looked at all the strange dishes. “Let me get a quick shot of this!” he added, digging through his bag just as Gladio was about to grab some of the food. The Shield frowned with narrowed amber eyes directed to the Blond.

“Look, look! He’s grumpy! Happy flask!” Noct shouted, pointing to his Shield with glee. Nyx laughed as he dutifully passed Gladio the scotch.

“A’right, a’right, you guys got me. Just hurry it up, Blondie. I’m starving,” he admitted in defeat.

“Okay, we good,” Prompto declared as he stuffed his camera in his bag. “Let’s eat!”

***

The beach ride turned out rather nicely. They all got to choose their own chocobo, but Prompto immediately dictated what colors everyone was to get. He chose a red one for himself, white for Noct, a dark gray for Ignis, a honey-colored one for Gladio, and a blue one for Nyx. “These are the colors of your auras,” Prompto had teased when Ignis demanded to know the basis of his choices. “Nah, actually I just wanted to take a ton of photos and these ones match what you all are wearing,” he confessed when Ignis’ raised, left eyebrow clearly said that he wasn’t buying the aura bullshit.

The strip of beach that Helena lead them to was rockier than what they had seen at Seaside, but since they were on steeds, it was enjoyable. A few other couples had joined them, but everyone politely allowed some distance between each other as they rode out in the sunshine. Prompto was happy to find that it was super easy to ride a chocobo, having secretly feared that he would make an ass of himself (even though he had such undying love towards the bird creatures). Chocobos pretty much rode themselves though. This gave the Blond plenty of opportunities to snap pictures, and he did with gusto. He couldn’t get enough of the waves crashing onto the beach and rolling away to only repeat the process endlessly.

The ride there and back again was a little over an hour. “Are you ready to see the gift shop, Prompto? I admit I have been dying to see your face,” Ignis asked when they returned to the farm and led their chocobos to the pens.

“Sure!” he said, joining the Adviser.

“So hey, I’m gonna be taking off now. What are you guys gonna be up to this evening?” Gladio asked, looking a bit guilty.

“What’s wrong, big guy? Feeling the guilt of breaking up the Chocobros?” Prompto teased. Noct whined under his breath.

“Oh Gods, that’s worse than the Brotherhood,” the Prince sneered, automatically drinking from the flask that Ignis held to him. “Anyway,” Noct added once his face stopped twitching from the scotch, “we’re probably just gonna stay in. Prom wants to snag a few shots around the villa, but we won’t stay out late or anything,” he answered.

“A’right. Well call me if something comes up. I’ll get a ride home,” Gladio said with a wave, heading over to where the women from earlier were waiting with smiles and big eyes. Prompto began hopping around excitedly.

“Okay, to the gift shop!” he declared, obviously not really caring that Gladio was going off on his own, despite the hell he gave him for it earlier. Ignis lead the way, Prompto close on his heels.

“OH. EM. GEE!” Prompto cried as he stepped into the well merchandised store. The place was covered in all things chocobo. Clothing, toys, décor, and candies, the store looked like someone threw a couple hundred cans of yellow paint in there.

“Noct! Look! Oh my Gods, look at this! Oh man, I want this so bad. Ooh, this too!” was the mantra seeping from the Blonde’s lips. Noct, Ignis, and Nyx laughed. Prompto really did look like a little kid in a toy store.

“But did you see these?” Ignis instigated, showing Prompto to yet another rack of merchandise that turned the Blond into a mass of giggles. Nyx nudged the Prince lightly with his elbow and smirked while nodding his head towards Prompto.

“Good thing you’re loaded, Your Highness,” the Glaive teased. Noct smiled but shook his head.

“He almost never lets me buy him anything. But he has managed to save up some money for this. Still, I’ll squirrel away a few things for his birthday,” Noct countered, smiling at his boyfriend that had already loaded up a hand basket that a staff member had strategically passed over to the chocobo obsessed teen.

“He’s a funny guy,” Nyx decided before turning down an aisle and checking out souvenirs. Prompto was a funny guy, there was no denying that. Noct wished he understood his boyfriend’s irrationalities a bit more, but every now and then, when he wasn’t too busy being focused on the heaping pile of shit laden on his golden plate, he remembered that he really didn’t know all that much about his boyfriend’s past. Sometimes he got the feeling that that was never going to change. He wondered what Prompto didn’t share with him. Horrors from escaping a war torn country? Experiences in the group homes or with foster care? Memories of abandonment and solitude? He really didn’t have a clue. He just had vague memories of a chubby blond kid with glasses, often lingering around the Prince, but too shy to actually say anything to him.

“Noct! Look at this!” Prompto demanded, holding up the largest plush chocobo that ever was. It was the size of a bean bag and just as round. Maybe it was a bean bag? Noct just shook his head with a grin. It didn’t really matter what got the two teens to the present. All that mattered was now. And right now, they were happy.

***

“Here, hold my beer,” Prompto ordered Noct as he took another stunning shot of the horizon. Prompto kept ranting about how beautiful and open Eos was outside of the Wall. Apparently, he couldn’t get enough of it. Noct didn’t mind and took a sip from the bottle. They had only been back at the villa for about an hour now, having had a long day at the farm. Noct mostly just wanted to get in the pool for the rest of the day, but Nyx and Ignis insisted that if they really wanted to get pictures outside the villa, that they had to go now while there was daylight.

“We are down a man,” Ignis had pointed out, frowning at the empty “happy flask” that he had attempted to take another swig from. He had been sure to refill it before they had left for their walk though.

“Let’s just hope we don’t encounter too much wildlife. I think Ignis is trashed and Prompto looks a bit tipsy. Shit, you look a bit tipsy,” Nyx had hissed under his breath to the Prince.

“Your mom looks a bit tipsy,” was Noct’s smart ass response. If he had been fully aware of the words spilling from his lips, he might have had the decency to be embarrassed, especially since he had learned just the day prior that Nyx had lost his mother to war. The Glaive merely glared at his sass but wasn’t really offended. He did genuinely look worried though.

“Calm down, Nyx. We’ll be fine. And if things start to get dangerous, we’ll go back to the villa,” Noct had assured the Glaive. Nyx glanced at his monarch, seeming to weigh and judge him.

“I’ll see to it that you are safe, Your Highness,” he pledged with the Kingsglaive salute, once again switching into that all too serious role of guardian. Noct became momentarily humbled, being reminded that people put their own lives on the line just to protect his. Noct bowed his head, knowing that anything more would offend Nyx.

Nyx had altogether stopped drinking now that they had left the villa, but the other three men indulged. Ignis was still favoring the scotch while Noct and Prompto had brought along a few bottles of beer in addition to the “happy flask”. Noct was having a great time admiring the view of the outdoors along with his Blond ray of sunshine. Both were gorgeous.

“Hey, let’s head over to those trees. They look super cool,” Prompto said, pointing out about a quarter of a mile into the horizon. Noct could make out about half a dozen trees that were bent and crooked, probably from high winds. They did look interesting in a gnarly sort of way.

About halfway there, Ignis called the group to a halt. He bent down suddenly, and Noct thought that perhaps the older man was going to be sick (with all that scotch…) but instead he was gathering something from a bush.

“I heard from some locals in town yesterday that these are excellent when mashed up. They make a sort of butter,” Ignis explained, gathering some type of narrow pod. Noct scrunched his forehead in doubt, but a sudden light caught his attention. A couple of feet away, a rock lit up (literally) as flames danced around on it’s top.

“What the fuck?!” a tipsy Prompto shouted, jumping backwards away from the spectacle. He recovered and began taking a flurry of photos. Ignis rose quickly, and slowly drew nearer, entranced.

“Oh wow. Is this a magic depot?” Ignis asked, naturally knowing exactly what he was witnessing.

“Yeah,” Noct confirmed, also moving closer to the fire. Nyx and Prompto quickly joined the other two.

“Do you know how to harvest it?” Nyx questioned, staring at the fire eagerly. Noct nodded.

“Yeah, my dad taught me. But I don’t have anything to put it in. I usually leave the magical flasks with dad,” Noct answered. As he finished his sentence, everyone turned their gaze to the flask that Ignis carried in his hand.

“Pretty sure you can’t use any old flask. The ones that they issue us in battle have rune things engraved on them,” Nyx explained, attempting to derail the obvious line of thought. “Besides, what do we need fire for right now anyway?” Nyx furthered. His attempt at reason wasn’t seeming to sway anyone though. Ignis took a long draught from the flask until it was empty before passing it to Noctis.

“I would like the record to show that I think this is a terrible idea,” Nyx supplied while looking extremely nervous.

“Maybe we shouldn’t, Noct,” Prompto piped up after seeing how nervous Nyx looked. Noct shrugged and stretched his hand out towards the flames. He felt the pull of the magic course through the veins of his wrist accompanied by the tingling of raw magic running through his fingers. Noct directed the current to the flask in his other hand and jumped when the metal container exploded with a deafening pop. Prompto screamed as he jumped away, and Nyx rushed to Noctis, grabbing his hand to see if he was harmed. Through some mercy of the Six, Noct was fine.

Ignis walked the few feet over to where the remains of the flask lay in a burnt-out shell of metal that was ripped and twisted open, as if the Infernian’s flaming fingers had personally wrenched it apart. The Advisor then began to heave up all the alcohol that he had been drinking throughout the day. It seemed that the reality of the danger Noct had been in had unsettled Ignis’ nerves. Prompto rushed over to the older man and gently rubbed his back as he continued to expel everything in his stomach.

Nyx shot Noct a glare but said nothing. Noct rubbed at the back of his hair nervously. He definitely hadn’t wanted to endanger anybody and was embarrassed to have done so. “Fuck, Nyx, I’m sorry,” he said, hesitantly making eye contact with the Glaive. Nyx’s expression remained hard for the longest time, but he eventually softened into a smile when Prompto could be heard whining due to Ignis accidentally getting vomit onto his shoes.

“I think it’s time we head back to the villa. Sorry, Prompto, you’ll just have to get a shot of those trees tomorrow,” Nyx announced, walking over to Ignis now that he seemed to have his vomiting under control. He wrapped one of the Advisor’s arms around his shoulders and started heading back to the Amicitia’s. Prompto joined his boyfriend, dragging his shoe in the dirt, trying to wipe the puke off.

“And we were having such a lovely day,” Prompto whined. Noct frowned as he wrapped his arm across Prompto’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry. Totally my fuck up,” he apologized, smooshing a kiss onto the Blonde’s cheek and resting his head against Prompto’s. Prompto giggled and returned the kiss.

“Nah, it’s cool. It’s actually kinda funny now that nobody died. Man, Iggy’s gonna be so pissed when he remembers this tomorrow,” Prompto observed.

“Prolly,” Noct agreed, smiling as he watched the older men walk ahead slowly. It was good to see that the two were now getting along, even if it were under shitty circumstances.

***

By the time that the three men had gotten home and cleaned up, Gladio strolled in with the sunset. The man oozed a state of relaxation—from his lazy grin to the fluid swagger in his step. It was obvious that he had gotten laid.

“How’d it go, stud?” Nyx asked the Shield from his lawn chair off to the side of the pool. He was drinking beer shirtless with his legs propped up on a table. Ignis was passed out beside him, sleeping off his bout of sickness. Gladio took a chair by Ignis and gently ruffled the Advisor’s hair. Ignis did not stir.

“I’d say pretty damn good. I’m gonna sleep good tonight,” Gladio answered with his grin still in place. Nyx raised his beer bottle in salute. Gladio looked to Ignis once more.

“He okay?” he inquired, noticing the sweat across the Advisor’s brow. Nyx laughed into his bottle, creating a small echo, before answering.

“Well,” he began, shifting his gaze to Noctis who was floating on his back in the pool alongside Prompto. “His Highness had the brilliant idea to harvest magic into the ‘happy flask’, which you may know is not properly insulated for such a thing. In short, it blew up, no one was hurt, but we were all a bit shook. Ignis was pretty trashed by then and so he puked up his entire body weight in alcohol,” Nyx explained. His mood had returned to pleasant once they had gotten to the villa where he knew that he could protect Noctis without worry.

“So, you guys only party hard when I’m not around?” Gladio asked rhetorically, scowling at Noct’s floating form. “Sorry, that I wasn’t there,” Gladio added.

“I wouldn’t worry over it. Not much that you could have done that we didn’t do,” Nyx responded, grabbing another beer from the cooler beside his chair and tossing it to the Shield. Gladio accepted it and twisted the cap off with his hand. He downed half the bottle and then let out a loud belch. The sound, apparently, disturbed Noct’s float. He popped up and looked over to the other men.

“Oh, hey,” Noct greeted, automatically grinning as he gently waded to the edge of the pool. Prompto soon joined his boyfriend.

“Hey yourself. I heard that you nearly got everyone killed. I take one afternoon off…” Gladio teased. Noct blushed, but remarkably didn’t get defensive and sour the mood.

“Well I’ve never gone over proper containers with dad. How was I supposed to know that it was so complex?” Noctis asked with a shrug.

“It’s magic, Noct. What else would it be but complex?” Gladio asked, killing his beer with his next swig. “Isn’t this shit you’re supposed to be studying with Iggy?” Gladio accused. Noct clicked his tongue in irritation.

“Hey, you try reading through century old scrolls that are entirely composed in Latin,” Noct complained while rolling his eyes. Prompto spun next to him in the pool.

“You know Latin?” the Blond inquired looking stunned. Noct looked back to him puzzled.

“Well yeah,” he answered as if it were an obvious fact.

“You never told me!” Prompto sputtered. Noct shrugged.

“It never came up?” Noct responded, confused as to why it mattered.

“What’s wrong, Blondie? Not up to speed with your Latin?” Gladio asked. Prompto’s eyebrow quirked.

“Uh, no,” he answered. “I mean I like know my name and stuff and like that— obvious things,” he amended.

“Quicksilver. What’s that anyway?” Gladio asked, easily translating Prompto’s name.

“It’s another word for mercury,” Nyx answered before Prompto could. “It’s like one of the only metals that’s liquid in its natural state, hence the whole quicksilver name,” he finished.

“Well Noctis means night, but doesn’t Nyx mean that too?” Prompto questioned. Nyx nodded.

“Yeah, but in Galahd we aren’t as fancy as you Lucians. Our names aren’t Latin based. Though I gotta say, Noct, isn’t your name a bit contradictory? Night Heavenly Light?” Nyx questioned.

“I don’t know. Dad’s makes more sense—King of Heavenly Light. It’s kinda hard to outdo,” Noct joked.

“What’s Ignis Scientia? Something with science?” Prompto pondered.

“That would be Fire Science,” Gladio answered. “Can’t say I’ve ever seen him do anything significant with fire or science though,” Gladio teased.

“Well it sounds cooler than Sword Friend,” Noct countered with a laugh. “I mean, did you feel pressured into using swords cos of it?” Gladio frowned but chose not to answer.

“Are you guys discussing bloody Latin?” a groggy Ignis inquired as he stirred in his lawn chair.

“Iggy! You’re awake! Come swim with us!” Prompto urged, apparently excited to have Ignis awake.

“I don’t know, I think I need water. I feel dehydrated,” the Advisor admitted.

“I gotcha. Stay put,” Gladio offered. The Shield returned shortly, also with a bag of chips in stow.

“Sorry, Your Highness. I didn’t mean to ruin your vacation with my drinking,” Ignis apologized after getting some water in him.

“You haven’t. I’m having a pretty good time,” Noct countered with a smile. “I wish it could be like this always,” he added.

“Well we might not always be on vacation, but we’re all practically always together anyway,” Prompto offered optimistically.

“Yeah, I mean I’m always gonna be your Shield,” Gladio pointed out.

“Yep. Our very own Clarus Amicitia. Shield to the King and leader of the Crownsguard,” Nyx joked.

“Which means you’ll be the next Titus Drautos. You can run the Kingsglaive for me,” Noct said happily. Nyx actually flushed and even looked bashful when Gladio started laughing at him for his reaction.

“What? You’re already called ‘Hero’ in the Kingsglaive. I think you’d be good for it. Not to mention I can’t stand Titus,” Noct furthered.

“Alright, well then that would make Ignis the next Cor Leonis, Advisor to the King and jack of all trades,” Nyx supplied. Ignis’ eyes widened.

“Uh, please do not make me feel the need to fill those shoes,” he answered. Everyone laughed at that. “I don’t believe I’ll ever reach ‘Immortal’ status.”

“Ah, come on Iggy! Have some faith. Even Cor started out off the streets, some poor commoner kid, like me,” Prompto said, defending the Advisor. Ignis blushed slightly but only drank his water. “So, what about me? What do I get to be?” Prompto eagerly asked, looking to the older men with his bright, amethyst eyes. They all looked to each other with matching grins before shouting the same thing.

“The Queen!” Prompto turned cherry red with a dropped jaw. Everyone else was laughing at him.

“You guys are assholes! I was being serious!” Prompto insisted over the roar of their laughter.

“Well I’m sure if it were up to Noct, it wouldn’t be a joke,” Gladio managed to say through the laughs. Prompto, apparently fed up, reached for Gladio’s ankles, and pulled as hard as he could. It wasn’t hard enough to drag him in the pool, at least not until Noctis helped him with the pulling. In the end, Ignis had to accidentally push Gladio’s back to get the Shield, fully clothed, into the water.

Gladio didn’t seem upset for it, and eagerly began attacking Noct and Prompto in turn, attempting to dunk their heads under the water. Their shouts and laughter rose into the star filled sky.

***

“You know, for as frickin’ hot as it gets here during the day, I cannot believe that it gets so frickin’ cold at night,” Prompto whined as he peeled his swim trunks off in the bathroom. He let them fall to the tiles with a heavy smack before quickly jumping into the steaming shower. Noct was moments behind him and watched his boyfriend who was hogging the spray to thoroughly wet his hair. There was the smallest hint of chlorine in the air, the whole reason the two lazy teens were showering at all. At length, Prompto finally relinquished his spot under the showerhead to start lathering up his hair with a generous dollop of pearly shampoo. Noctis eagerly took his turn.

“You know, if you don’t wanna wake up early to take pics with me tomorrow, it’s cool. Gladio will probably wanna run anyway,” Prompto said as he watched Noct rinsing under the spray. “I mean you should sleep in if you want. You know me though, I get antsy,” Prompto furthered.

“Well I don’t want you to get mad at me or anything,” the Prince said, reaching for the shampoo bottle that Prompto was holding out to him. Prompto blew a raspberry.

“I won’t be mad. Besides, Gladio and me get along better when it’s just the two of us. He’s nicer to me. He even sides with me over you,” Prompto teased. Noct scoffed.

“I don’t doubt that at all. I already know that most of the time he can’t stand me,” Noct admitted into his lather. Prompto closed the small space between their bodies by bringing the Prince into a slippery hug. Noct could feel that Prompto was half hard, he was too.

“Dude, you know Gladio has got that whole hard-ass-bro thing going for him. He feels like it’s his responsibility to make you tough so that you don’t up and quit the first time something gets hard when you’re King. Don’t hold it against him,” Prompto explained. Bringing their lips together after his small speech.

“Well he could use some lessons in sensitivity,” Noct commented when their kiss broke.

“Fat chance. Have you ever noticed that of our group, none of us has ever really had a mom that we can remember? We’re the victims of motherless households,” Prompto observed. Noct furrowed his brow in thought. The Blond was right. “It’s probably why we’re…never mind,” Prompto started, but quickly derailed the thought with blushing cheeks. Probably why we’re gay? Noct easily finished the thought that Prompto had been too ashamed to utter a loud. Noctis grabbed onto Prompto’s arms a bit aggressively and dominantly. He brought their bodies close again and locked their lips into a hard kiss.

“Let’s hurry up and wash off so that we can go to bed,” Noct suggested in a sultry voice. Prompto let out a needy whine, but quickly grabbed a bar of soap, not even bothering to hide his full erection. Prompto’s eyes had become heavy and his face was flushed as he washed himself, Noctis palming his own erection the whole time.

“Not fair, Noct! You should have to wait too,” the Blond protested. Noct grinned like the Infernian and began pawing at Prompto as well.

“There, is that better?” he asked with a laugh. It was obvious that Prompto was having a hard time of multitasking proper soap using techniques and the feeling of Noctis’ hand pumping his dick.

“You’re such an ass,” Prompto hissed between his teeth. Noct laughed heartily.

“Well, that is where this is going to end,” the Prince lamely joked. Prompto groaned and shut off the water, accepting the fact that this shower could not continue.

“Just shut up and grab the towels, will you?” Prompto pleaded extremely needy. Noctis complied and dried himself off agonizingly slow. It was super easy to get Prompto all keyed up, and he admitted that he liked to provoke the behavior at every opportunity. Prompto eventually just pulled Noct by his hand and led him into the bedroom, making sure the door was locked before pushing the Prince onto the bed.

“Stop messing around and just fuck me already, will ya?” Prompto ordered, his amethyst eyes filled with lust, pupils all dilated out. Noct couldn’t stop grinning as he bit down onto his lower lip and crushed their bodies together. They both moaned from the contact. Noctis snaked a hand down to their crotches and grabbed them both, lazily pumping their erections, knowing that the pace was not what his lover wanted. As predicted, Prompto whined as he bucked his hips forward, trying to get more friction.

“You need to learn some patience,” Noct lectured, anchoring Prompto’s hips still with his free hand. “There’s no need to rush anything,” Noct added, kissing the pout from Prompto’s lips.

“But Noct, I wanna cum,” the Blond complained, struggling against Noct’s strong hands. Noct simply laughed low and continued with the slow and steady pace. But the whole atmosphere and Prompto’s begging was bringing him closer to the edge himself. Both of their heads were beaded with precum, and he wiped the pearly substance all over their heads, eliciting another gasp from Prompto.

“Noct!” he hissed, still resisting against Noct’s pace. Noct brought his lips in for another kiss, and this time it was deep and passionate, a clash of teeth and tongues (did Prompto really bite his lip? Did he taste blood?). “Fuck, Noct. Come on already,” Prompto groaned when the kiss broke. Noct fully turned Prompto onto his back and crouched above him on his knees. He looked down at his lover.

Prompto’s hair was still wet, so the usually blond hair was closer to a light brown that was plastered to his face and head. His chest was heaving from need and his erection was somewhat bobbing onto his toned abdomen, a string of cum caught on his happy trail and leading back to his swollen head. Noct slowly lowered himself to his boyfriend’s chest and lazily licked at a pink nipple. Prompto groaned and bucked his hips upwards. Noctis allowed for it. He then slowly kissed his way down, lapping up at the small dribble of cum that was caught on Prompto’s stomach, then at the head itself.

“Oh Gods!” Prompto cried from the warm swipe of Noct’s tongue. His hands darted down to his own erection, but Noct quickly caught them.

“If you keep trying, imma drag this out even longer,” Noct warned. Prompto grudgingly nodded and even sort of looked like he was going to cry. Noct looked down at his cock and admitted that it was red and looked painfully hard. His balls were even drawn tight, demanding release. Noct dragged his tongue heavily over them, making Prompto cry out once more.

The Prince shoved his fingers towards Prompto’s lips, and the Blond looked at him curiously.

“Lick them,” Noct prompted. Prompto instantly sucked them hard into his mouth, twirling his warm tongue around the digits, sucking on them individually and then as a whole. It was Noct groaning now, momentarily palming his erection with a few tugs before pulling away with every bit of discipline that he’d ever had. He inserted his slick fingers into Prompto’s entrance somewhat rough, the saliva not being exactly wet or slick enough to go in comfortably. Prompto whined under his breath, but it didn’t prevent him from rocking down onto Noct’s fingers. Noctis watched his lover with adoration in his eyes. Prompto looked so fucking good.

“Noct, more,” Prompto begged, clawing at the bed sheets to prevent himself from grabbing at his own cock. Noct removed his fingers (to which Prompto complained) and quickly grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He quickly poured some messily into his hands, coating his fingers, and returning them to Prompto’s warmth. There was less resistance this time, and Prompto needily fucked himself onto the Prince’s fingers.

“I’m ready, please,” Prompto complained, his eyes actually watering up from desire. Noct locked lips with him as he quickly lubed himself up. He pulled one of Prompto’s legs around his waist and finally positioned himself to the Blonde’s entrance. He slid in, not at all gently, and they gasped together from the sudden feeling. Noct felt dizzy and his forehead crashed into Prompto’s, but he quickly overcame the feeling as he pulled all the way out except for the tip before sinking in once more.

The pace was somewhat brutal, but Prompto was leading it, so Noct was happy to comply and drew up his other leg, splitting Prompto wide open.

“Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods,” Prompto cried as Noct hit his prostrate with every thrust, balls smacking into his ass the whole time. It didn’t take much longer before Prompto cried out one last time, cumming hard between their chests, his ass clenching down on Noct’s cock. The sensation led Noct to his own release, shooting into Prompto messily. The Prince collapsed onto his boyfriend, chest heaving, attempting to catch his breath. He nuzzled his head at the Blonde’s neck and gave a few lazy kisses there and on his checks that were received with giggles.

“Gods, Noct, you’re so dreamy,” Prompto teased, though he was entirely serious. Noct laughed and offered more kisses.

“Only with you,” he answered. His penis began to soften, and he pulled out, a warm mess rushing out with it.

“I think we’re probably gonna have to do some laundry tomorrow,” Noct admitted. Prompto smiled with closed eyes, offering the smallest of nods. “Hey, put on some pants before you pass out. Don’t want my Shield checking out my boyfriend every morning, you know?” Noct ordered softly. Prompto cracked an amethyst eye open and reached his hands out into open space. Noct laughed softly and got off the bed to rummage through Prompto’s bags, looking for some underwear. He eventually helped Prompto’s sleepy ass into some fresh boxers and gently covered his dozing frame, kissing him gently on the forehead. Noctis brushed Prompto’s nearly dried hair back from his face.

“I love you,” he whispered. Prompto’s lips looked like they were offering a small kiss, it was Godsdamned adorable. Noct’s tummy growled then, causing him to laugh at himself. “I’ll be back in a second,” he whispered once more, finding some boxers and some pajama bottoms for himself and quickly wiping at his chest with some tissues. He glanced back to his boyfriend one last time before quietly exiting the room.

The villa was dark, but he could see a light coming out from under the room that Gladio had said was Clarus’ study. Not wishing to disturb whoever was in there, he quietly made his way to the kitchen to forage for a midnight snack (though it was closer to two).

After a quick evaluation of the pantries and fridge, Noct gathered a bag of chips and a soda, everything else requiring prep (which meant he needed either Prompto or Ignis to make it). He was tip-toeing his way back to his room when the study opened. Nyx’s head carefully glanced out.

“Hey,” Noct said, nodding his head as he balanced the snacks in his hands.

“Hey yourself. You’re up late,” the Glaive greeted. Noct blushed a bit, realizing that depending on how long Nyx had been in the study, he may have heard him and Prom fucking. “Come sit with me for a bit. I mean if you want. Is Prompto waiting for you?” the Glaive offered.

“Nah, he’s asleep. He’s the early riser type,” Noct answered, heading over to the older man. Nyx made room for him to enter the study and quietly closed the door behind the Prince. Noct smiled upon looking around. Gladio’s dad’s study was remarkably similar to his own father’s, the King (they were close friends). He had the usual maps and certificates hung proudly on the walls, the bookshelves lined neatly with historical titles, a few family pictures smattered in between with cozy chairs and an impressive desk. Noct claimed one of the overstuffed chairs and settled himself cross-legged, balancing the bag of chips in his lap while cracking open his soda. Nyx sat beside him, moving the book that he had been perusing before Noct’s company. It looked like it was a history of Galahd.

“Clarus’ library doesn’t disappoint,” Nyx offered when he saw that the Prince was peeking at the title. Noct nodded as he ungracefully shoved chips down his throat. He belatedly offered the rumpled bag to the Glaive who accepted a handful after carefully placing the book on Clarus’ desk.

“So, looks as though a couple of other guys got some action tonight,” Nyx teased with a raised eyebrow. Noct blushed slightly but just shrugged.

“Hope you didn’t hear anything,” he apologized. Nyx shrugged back and took a long drink from a crystal tumbler that held an amber liquid.

“It’s cool. I was the one stupid enough to come in here, a room that shares a wall with you guys,” he answered. Noct nodded in agreement. He was quickly losing all shyness in regard to his sex life.

“Couldn’t sleep tonight?” The Prince asked, as he continued to munch on the chips messily. Nyx shrugged, taking another drink from the tumbler.

“I’m a bit of a night person,” he admitted amiably. Noct nodded, licking his fingers before downing some soda. They sat in quiet for a few minutes, Noct eating, Nyx drinking.

“I gotta say, I’m a bit jealous of you and Prompto. How long has that shit been going on?” the Glaive admitted into the night. Noctis smiled. He knew that he and Prom had a special thing going and felt a bit guilty that no one else had met their own counterpart in life.

“Well we legit hooked up after the concert, but I guess there’s always been some feelings between us. They just took a while to admit, at least on my end,” Noct answered honestly. Nyx smiled and took another drink.

“Prom’s a good guy. I like him a lot,” Nyx said.

“Yeah, me too,” Noct joked with a laugh. “But all kidding aside, I think you’ve made quite the impression on Luna. She mentioned you the last time we wrote,” Noct confessed, deciding to be honest and not teasing like he normally did. Nyx, who seemed somewhat tipsy, smiled.

“Really? What’d she say?” the Glaive inquired, knocking back the last of his drink in one go. He fluidly grabbed a crystal decanter and poured another with ease.

“Well I’ll be honest, she didn’t outright say that she liked you, but I know her pretty well. The fact that she mentioned you at all means something. What’d you guys talk about in Cleigne?” Noct asked. Nyx smiled cheesily but decided to indulge his monarch.

“Well, to be honest, we mostly talked about you. She really wanted me to look after you as much as I could, talked about how important you were to the future of not just Lucis, but all of Eos. I have to admit, she turned me into a believer,” Nyx answered. It was Noct’s turn to burn from blushing.

“But there’s just something about her, her dedication to the world. She’s absolute in it, she puts everything before it. She’s like a goddess. And she’s so fucking beautiful. She’s like a slice of moonlight in the flesh. And she’s so soft and…good,” Nyx trailed off. Noct gently laughed at the smitten man.

“Dude, I get it. My ass was obsessed with her for the longest time,” Noct agreed, sipping from his drink. Nyx turned to him with narrowed eyes.

“I can tell that she feels a lot for you too. No slight to Prompto, but why not go for her?” Nyx inquired. Noct inhaled deeply and looked off to the wall for an answer. He blindly stared at a portrait of Gladiolus’ mother that he never met.

“As Prompto just pointed out to me earlier, there were never many women in my life. I never knew my own mother. I think I put Luna on the pedestal that she deserves since a young age. I mistook it for love, but Luna has been so much more for me than that. I can’t explain the burden that we carry. I’m not trying to overplay it but growing up and knowing your whole life that you are the salvation to all of Eos, it’s a lot of responsibility. I found comfort in her since she’s the only other person on Eos to know how that feels. But it’s a partnership.

“Not to mention that I feel perpetually guilty towards her. She’s lived in captivity this whole time, her brother is a douche bag, and I feel like such an ass to her when I complain about my role. She accepts hers with no argument, and yet she sympathizes with my stupid complaints about petty shit, like having to miss class trips cos I had to sit in on meetings. She’s always been too good for me. I love Luna, but not in the way I love Prompto,” Noct finished. Nyx stared at the Prince, hanging on his every word.

“I guess I kinda get that. I mentioned Crowe to you the other day. She’s fucking hot, and talented, and witty, but she’s like a sister to me. I’m just not attracted to her in the traditional sense,” Nyx said carefully. His blue eyes locked on Noct’s.

“So, you really think that Luna likes me?” he humbly asked. Noct grinned widely with an eager nod.

“I’m dead serious. And your dedication to your duty reminds me of her so much. It’s so selfless. I can totally see why you guys would click,” Noct answered excitedly. “And I mean she knows about your reputation as a hero. That’s the kinda shit that would win Luna over,” Noct added.

“Probably the good looks too,” Nyx added cockily. Noct knew it was just a show, but he smiled as he nodded.

“Yeah, the good looks too, to rival her own,” he said sarcastically. Nyx laughed merrily and took another gulp from his tumbler. They grew silent once more, but Nyx’s grin slowly died down into something more somber.

“Well even if what you say is true, I guess at best we’d have what you and Prompto have. A fantasy until reality sets in. She’s a princess and the Oracle. I am Kingsglaive from an enemy Kingdom. There’s little that will derive from that,” Nyx bitterly confessed into the dim lights of the study. Noct felt a pang in his heart, the one he associated with thoughts that involved the loss of Prompto.

“Well I’ll have you know, Nyx, that I am trying really hard to set this world to rights. Not only for my own happiness, but also for the happiness to those closest to me. If I can end this war and restore the Light, then everyone can focus on happier things,” Noct confessed into the night. Nyx smiled at the sentiment.

“Then I will work as hard as I can to realize your dream,” Nyx vowed, once again, entirely serious.

“I will count on it. Trust in me, I will find a way, alongside Luna and with your guy’s help as well.”

***

Despite anyone’s feelings, vacation days began to fly by in quick succession. Not much thought was ever put into planning the day’s events; Noct was more about the “meh-we’ll-see-what-we-feel-like-doing-in-the-morning” type of event coordinator. But the group did manage to make plenty of time for things that everyone wanted to do.

There were more fishing sessions at Seaside (also at a more secluded cove that was hidden away and guarded by the locals). Prompto got even his fill of photos of the area and of the Chocobros and Brotherhood. Gladiolus and said Blond went running nearly every morning, and Prompto helped Ignis prepare at least one meal a day. Ignis seemed to cheer up after the drinking incident and was trying out tons of recipes. He even seemed happy with the notion of teaching Prompto how to drive (the Advisor just needed to help anyone do anything).

Nyx convinced Noct to train with him a bit on warping, which Noct grudgingly appreciated (especially since he could get all of his most embarrassing fuck ups out of the way and have Nyx be the only witness versus the entire Kingsglaive). Gladio went home with a few other women, but always returned before it was dark. Prompto learned some new songs on bass and the whole group learned the lyrics to said songs so they could sing them drunkenly poolside while Prompto plucked away. Noct and Prompto had so much sex that Noct had to say no the last night since his dick actually hurt.

The group tried out the chocobo races and Noct and Prompto were the best at it (even remaining tied for number of wins, much to Prompto’s disdain). Noct bought Prompto a shit-ton of seashell and shark tooth bracelets. Prompto bought Noctis some new fishing tackle that local fishermen had recommended. They all swam in the actual ocean and every one of them tanned (or in Prompto’s case, burned). Even Umbra showed up on one occasion and Noct shamelessly had Prompto print off pictures of Nyx to share with the Oracle.

On the last night, the group had the customary hang out in the courtyard. Everyone was swimming under the stars while drinking. The mood was light and happy, though there was the underlining acceptance of reality returning the next day along with the long drive to Insomnia. That night, Prompto and Noctis lay in bed, clinging to one another. Neither young man was especially chatty and they kept intimate contact to kissing (since Noct was in pain). The look in Prompto’s eyes spoke volumes to Noctis. They were both wondering if they would ever have the opportunity to go on vacation like this again. They were wondering if this time next year they would even be together.

Both young men chose to keep their silence, knowing that speaking their fears into the night would do little for their emotional stability. They both clung to the “now” as desperately as they clung to one another’s bodies, as if the contact could not be severed so as long as they held on tight enough. Many “I love yous” were spoken into the darkened room. Many a secret tear was shed. Many doubts consumed them both until at last sleep claimed them and ended their chapter of perfect happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi! Well I thought that the boys deserved a mostly fun time considering what they had gone through. I really had fun writing this chapter, and I hope that it shows :) Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Only two more chapters to finish part 1. That freaks me out a little since you guys will be catching up to me soon. I did however, finish a chapter that I had been stuck on forever last weekend. Perhaps there's hope ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fall, Noct realizes that even though he's gained more free time it doesn't follow that Prompto has. Out of boredom he decides to get a job. Meanwhile, the Kingsglaive make a small victory that directly leads to complicating Prompto's birthday and our boy's first anniversary <3

Noct never thought that he would reach the day where he was bored at home. When he had first put serious thought into quitting school and cutting back on his duties at the Citadel, he imagined endless hours of catching up on videogames and being attached to Prompto’s hip. Of course, reality was a tricky beast.

The first week back from vacation, Prompto had to work a lot due to all the time he had taken off. Left alone at the apartment, Noctis platinumed two videogames that he had been working on for some time. He read through all the comics and manga that he’d fallen behind on after high school, even digging through Prompto’s stash as well. He also got tons of sleep and drove Prompto to school and work, never letting Prompto take the train or bus.

By the second week, Noct mastered his daggers, one-handed swords, and pole arms training (Gladio was proud enough to take him out for a beer afterwards). He actually read through the reports that Ignis brought over and learned how to make macaroni and cheese from scratch. He began hanging around the craft store while Prompto worked, even though he could tell that it made Prompto nervous (he hated to look like a bad worker). Noct learned what sort of drinks the staff preferred, and often went to the local coffee shop to spoil said staff and save Prompto’s reputation.

By the third week, after texting Ignis for two hours straight (about nothing really, but Prompto was in class and ignoring him and Gladio was busy getting ready for a Crownsguard ceremony) the Advisor suggested that Noctis go to the Citadel to start the research for Prompto’s Kings of Lucis Project. Regis had requested Prompto’s audience a few days after their returning from vacation and pitched the official idea for the young photographer to create an art book featuring the Royal Family. Naturally, Prompto had rejected the offered money in exchange to be able to publish it under his name so that he could use it as a final project for his degree. King Regis had happily agreed, though he insisted on at least covering the cost for supplies.

However, Prompto was much too busy to go to the Citadel and gather the photos, notes, and memoirs on each heir. He didn’t even have the clearance to enter some of the rooms that housed these things; that’s where Noctis and Ignis came into play. Prompto would be doing the art, Ignis and Noctis were to write the summaries. Their parts came first though, because Prompto insisted on knowing about the individual monarchs before putting their likenesses to art. They also had the tedious task ahead of them of getting professional level scans of the photos as they did not want to use the originals. King Regis had made a list of ancestors he deemed worthy of going into the book. He was not expecting all one-hundred and fourteen of them, of course.

So Noctis began spending hours in dusty rooms of the Citadel (which were thoroughly cleaned once the Citadel staff realized that the Crown Prince was spending time in them), bored enough that he didn’t really complain (not that there was anyone to complain to). His organizational skills from his school days were really paying off. Even Ignis seemed impressed when he dropped by the apartment one evening and Noctis pulled out different folders neatly and efficiently categorized, notes written in Noct’s precise hand, smattered with many different colored sticky notes, representing different sorts of information.

“Well done, Noct. This will give us an excellent start,” Ignis had commended with a clap on the back. Noctis wondered why the praise gave him so much pleasure. But even the busy work of the Kings of Lucis Project soon became boring to him. He missed Prompto and he slowly began to wonder if it had really been his schedule that had made it hard to spend time with his Blond counterpoint in the past and not Prompto’s instead.

Prompto was busy with school lately and had to make time to take photographs as well. Luckily, that was something that the Prince could tag along on. When he wasn’t at school or roaming around Insomnia for the perfect shot, he was at the Dojo or work. It really seemed like he was only around the apartment to sleep. Noct quickly began to feel useless. Perhaps he should have stayed in school? He suddenly had all this free time, but no one to share it with.

“Then why don’t you get a part time job? That way you won’t notice when Prompto’s gone so much?” Ignis had suggested one afternoon when he’d come over to bake the ever-elusive dessert from Tenebrae. The Advisor was washing the dishes he’d created and Noctis was drying them off without even being asked. So bored!

“A job?” Noct echoed, actually thinking about it.

“Yes. It might even be a good experience for you as King. You can see the toils of the common citizen. It need not be one with much responsibility,” Ignis explained. Noct shrugged. He felt rather neutral to the thought. Maybe he should spend some time outside of the apartment and Citadel?

“I guess maybe. Will you help me with a resume?” Noct asked, putting some mixing bowls away.

“Your Highness, I have kept an updated resume for you since you were fifteen, we need only print it off,” Ignis answered a bit smug. Noct shot him a raised eyebrow with piercing blue eyes.

“Oh-kay. Been dreaming of auctioning me off for some time then?” Noct asked rhetorically. Ignis merely shrugged as he pulled the sink stopper out.

“Simply doing my job,” he answered. Noct ignored the older man’s presence as he continued to dry off another mixing bowl. He wondered what sort of place he should apply to. Obviously, something with low responsibilities. It’s not like he really needed to learn a trade here.

“And before you come to the conclusion that I see your mind is making its way towards, don’t even think about applying at the arts and crafts store,” Ignis firmly said. Noct had not even come close to that conclusion yet, but he immediately knew that was exactly what he wanted all along.

“Why not? If Prompto can do it, then so can I!” the Prince protested with all of his stubbornness. Ignis sighed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He looked down said nose to stare at his Liege with a cocked eyebrow.

“Really, Noctis? His managers definitely would not want you working there. You would distract one another, and what with that media scandal? I’m sure the company wants nothing to do with the Royal Family. Not to mention that you never asked Prompto, and he has dibs there,” the Advisor advised.

“Prom would be happy for us to work together,” Noct protested. Ignis scoffed as he checked his pastries through the oven door.

“You do know there is such a thing as spending too much time with another person, right?” Ignis pointed out. Noctis frowned with narrowed eyes.

“You’re saying that he wouldn’t want to work with me?” the fast-becoming sulky teen asked. Ignis rolled his green eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, matching the Prince in attitude (he had to have learned it from someone, right?).

“I know that you two act like you have the perfect relationship. And yes, you can be quite attached at the hip, I do confess. But as I also recall, before you were dating, on several occasions, usually around finals when you were spending twelve-hour days together between school and studying, you would snap and bicker at each other. And I see it occasionally still. Perhaps work is one of Prompto’s retreats from you. Don’t sully that for him,” Ignis warned, barely stopping for breath. Noct thought that old bickering had a lot to do with sexual frustration before they had reached relationship status, but he knew it would add fuel to Iggy’s fire so chose not to share it.

“Come on, we probably wouldn’t even be working in the same area. He’s a framer, they only schedule one of those to a shift,” Noct countered in defiance.

“Okay, then you wouldn’t see him that much. Which forms the question, why would you want to work there? You are not artistic nor crafty. How about applying somewhere that interests you instead?” Ignis suggested, obviously proud of the corner that he had backed the Prince into.

“Whatever,” Noctis grumbled under his breath, angry that Ignis had suggested this whole thing in the first place and was now making it an unpleasant experience.

“Why not a restaurant that you enjoy? Or are there any retailers whose discount that you’d like to take advantage of?” Ignis inquired, trying to steer the conversation onto more amiable grounds.

“I don’t know. Lemme think about it,” Noctis grumbled once more. Like I need to take advantage of fucking discounts.

“There’s no rush,” Ignis said and let the conversation die as the timer for the oven began to buzz. Noct lingered in his sulky mood as the two men sat at the dining room table, eating the delicious treat that still wasn’t as Noct remembered it. Noctis knew himself and knew that meant that he would still apply at the arts and crafts store despite the advice that Ignis had given him. Everything in his life was about Prompto right now, why couldn’t Ignis see that?

Hours later, when it was already growing dark, Prompto came home (Cor had dropped him off since he had been receiving special weapons training after work). Noct could tell that his boyfriend was tired as he tossed his keys and wallet onto the coffee table before dropping heavily onto the couch. He smelled faintly of gunpowder and coffee and sported bags under his eyes. Still, he managed to muster a smile for the Prince.

“Tired, Prom Babe?” Noct needlessly questioned. Prompto shrugged with a crooked grin.

“Story of my life,” the Blond lamely joked as he laid his head onto Noct’s shoulder. Noct lifted Prompto’s pale hand to his lips and gave him a chaste kiss.

“You do too many things. Maybe you should drop something,” Noct suggested. Prompto giggled and Noct was glad that he wasn’t being offended by the suggestion. These were the sort of topics that led to the spats that Ignis had been rude enough to point out earlier.

“I can’t drop anything, really. I want my degree in photography cos you know I enjoy it and want to be taken seriously. I got that commission from your dad, you know the King, for the Kings of Lucis Project, so can’t get out of that one. I’m not gonna stop running cos I don’t wanna get fat again. I can’t drop dojo cos I’m gonna be Crownsguard someday. Need a job until I’m at least Crownsguard and get paid for hanging out with you. I mean I guess there’s the whole relationship thing? Maybe I should drop that so that I have more time to focus on my goals?” Prompto teased with no mercy. Noct shoved the Blond playfully.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean he’s a Prince. He could probably have you executed or something,” Noct joked back.

“I guess. The sex is way too good too,” Prompto added, moving in for a kiss.

“I heard that also,” Noct answered, meeting Prompto halfway for the kiss. Prompto cut it off though as soon as tongues were involved.

“Speaking of a million things to do, did you get the research done for King Mor, your grand pappy?” Prompto asked, standing up and heading to the dining room table where the leftover baked goods were waiting on a covered plate.

“Yeah, and dad said that he’d like for you to incorporate emerald green into the artwork for him if you could,” Noct answered, missing the warmth of his boyfriend. Prompto nodded as he stuffed the treat into his mouth before heading to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge.

“Ah! Iggy prepared me salads for the next few days! I love him!” Prompto chirped from the kitchen. Noct smirked and managed to restrain himself from pointing out that he had asked Ignis to do that for Prompto. It was obvious that Prompto was planning on sitting down and working on the King of Lucis Project (which they were now referring to as the KLP). Noctis reminded himself to not get in one of his moods. He needed to let Prompto do his thing, even if he had waited for the Blond to come home all day.

“Can I help with anything?” Noct asked, forcing himself to sound pleasant. Prompto looked up from his salad with surprised eyes.

“Um, well…I don’t know. But I’d love company. Wanna grab the music?” Prompto asked as he shoved another forkful of disgusting lettuce into his mouth. Noct nodded and complied with his boyfriend’s request.

An hour later had the dining room table covered in art supplies with music blaring. Noct was taking a break from sorting media into piles based off color and was eating chips with his legs propped up. Prompto was bitching about his workday (shitty customer war stories) as he carefully cut around the image of Noct’s grandfather that he’d never met. The man looked scary as hell in the Prince’s opinion and every story that his father had ever told him about the former King gave him no reason to change his mind.

“What can I say? People suck. Maybe I’ll make some kind of law when I’m King. Every citizen of Lucis will have to spend at least one year in the service industry after high school, so as to complete their Lessons in Humanity,” Noct joked. Prompto’s eyes widened eagerly.

“Dude! Yes! Do it, for real,” the Blond insisted. Noct laughed; Prompto always supported his made-up bullshit laws.

“I can totally see Iggy and my Dad knocking that one down,” Noct answered, licking salt from his fingers. He could see Prompto’s amethyst eyes hungrily watching the finger play. Noct evilly began to make a show of it. Hah! Prompto shook his head and turned his attention back to the artwork.

“Yeah, probably. Ignis would kill himself if you made any sort of mistake. You are like his life’s work,” Prompto said.

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” Noct scoffed. “Take a break and play some King’s Knight with me?” the Prince pleaded, blinking his eyelashes into a flurry. Prompto smiled but kept his focus on the papers he was shifting around.

“Okay but let me just finish this part first. How was your day?” Prompto asked, still not looking at the Prince. Noct tried really hard to push his slowly growing jealousy down. Prompto would make time for him in just a second. He needed to be patient.

“Boring. Iggy came over for a bit. Oh, he said I should get a job,” Noct answered. That definitely got Prompto’s attention, as his eyes immediately locked on him.

“A job? Why?” he questioned confused. Noct shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’ve been getting a little restless lately. Staying home isn’t as much fun as I thought it would be. And Ignis thinks it might be a good experience for me before I am King. I mean, with that law I just created, I guess I too need to experience with the hells of the service industry,” Noct joked. Prompto offered a little smile.

“I guess…so where are you gonna apply?” he asked. Noct looked at him quietly for a second, wondering why he felt nervous to voice his idea.

“What if I got a job with you?” he finally asked. Prompto’s eyebrows furrowed slightly and Noct could see that he was trying hard to not look like he hated the idea.

“Um, I guess you could try? We could ask my manager tomorrow,” Prompto answered, trying to act excited about it. Noctis’ feelings were hurt. Had Ignis been right after all? Why wouldn’t Prompto want to work with him?

“Okay,” Noct said instead, pulling up his game on his phone and focusing on that instead of the pain he felt. Sometimes Noct wondered if he didn’t maybe care about Prompto more than Prompto did for him. He didn’t doubt the Blonde’s love for him, but Noct felt like he had given up so much in his life lately to spend more time with his boyfriend while Prompto wouldn’t budge on his activities.

What about his career? He wants to be a photographer but is joining Crownsguard instead. What about his love life? He would stand at your side as a husband but instead must watch you marry another. Noctis’ inner Ignis was a cruel thing and he felt the guilt that he deserved.

“Hey Noct, let’s just call it a night on the project. We can play King’s Knight in bed if you want,” Prompto’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Noct knew that Prompto could feel his inner turmoil, and here he was, putting his life on hold to stop Noctis from tumbling into his depressing thoughts. He was so stupid to ever compare Prompto’s sacrifice to his own.

“Not if you’re too busy. We can work more,” Noct dutifully offered. Prompto smiled and it was real.

“Nah, it’s cool. I’m pretty tired anyway,” he answered, rising from his chair, and offering Noct his hand. Noctis took it and they turned off the lights and computer together, heading to the room. They quickly changed into sleep clothes and burrowed down onto the blankets with their phones out.

“I love you, Noct.”

“I love you, Prom.”

***

“Absolutely not,” Prompto’s manager, Joan, answered with almost no thought at all. Prompto nervously chewed on his bottom lip, looking very much like he’d done something wrong and Noctis looked like he was being denied the sun.

“Look, Your Highness, you seem like a smart kid, and you’re a sweetheart too, always bringing us treats and looking out for Prompto the way that you do, but I can already tell that you working here would spell disaster,” Joan explained in what she seemed to think was a comforting way. Noctis couldn’t disagree more.

“Why?” Noct asked in disbelief, his pout setting in. Joan blushed, but stood up straight and exhaled rather loudly.

“Well, first of all, I am hesitant to hire anyone’s friends. It’s common knowledge that you’d distract one another. Prompto has proven himself to be an exceptionally talented worker, and I hate to see him start to slip because his best friend was here suddenly. Not to mention I don’t believe that the higher ups really want to have…dealings with the Royal Family after that whole…well you know, the thing that went down around Festival. I’m sorry, but it’s just not possible,” Joan finished. Though Noct felt crushed, he couldn’t deny that the things she said (which were the things that Ignis had predicted) were true. And he had to admire her for standing her ground against a Royal, which had to be nerve wrecking to say the least.

“Okay. Thanks for making time to hear me out,” Noct said, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice. Joan gave a weak smile before walking out of the classroom that Noct had decided to pitch his offer of employment in. He felt a tug on his hand and looked to Prompto. Prompto was also forcing a small smile with concerned lavender eyes.

“I’m sorry, Noct Babe. I kinda figured they wouldn’t go for it though,” he gently consoled. Noct squeezed his boyfriend’s hand before dropping it as they were in public.

“I just thought it’d be fun to work together. Like high school or something,” Noct finally admitted. Prompto beamed.

“Nah man, no place would ever let us have that much fun while working,” Prompto grinned. “We can find something else for you though. Maybe something less retail-like. I swear dealing with customers sucks balls. Maybe you should like do waiting or something?” Prompto suggested as they headed outside to the Prince’s car.

“A restaurant? But like where?” Noct questioned, unlocking the doors, and then climbing into the driver’s seat.

“I don’t know? Wait! I have an idea. Wherever we go to lunch, we can see if they’re hiring. That way it’ll at least be somewhere that we like. And then maybe we can get the hook-up,” Prompto suggested, excitedly fastening his seatbelt and then priming the mp3 player. Noct started the ignition as he thought inwardly. It wasn’t a bad thought, especially now that he knew without a doubt that he would not be allowed to work with Prompto.

“Hm, okay, maybe? So, what are we eating today?” he questioned, looking to the Blond expectantly. Prompto grinned a bit nervously.

“I don’t know. Now it feels like too much pressure to suggest a place,” he answered. Noct smiled.

“I know what you mean. Well I don’t want to do fast food,” he decided as a jumping off point.

“Okay. Um so like a big restaurant?” Prompto questioned. Noct shook his head no, once more.

“I think a big chain type of restaurant would be too stressful. What about like a local mom and pop’s type of deal?” Noct said. Prompto nodded vigorously.

“Yeah! That would sound like a good balance. Oh! I know where! What about that sushi place on the way home? The one with the really good miso and mochi?!” Prompto suggested, looking far too excited. Noct smiled, feeling like he really had the support of his boyfriend now, whereas he hadn’t the previous night.

“Hey, if you like it so much, then you apply there and I’ll take your job,” Noct joked. Prompto playfully swatted the Prince’s forearm.

“Whatever. You were the one who ate all of the ebi the last time that we went,” Prompto pointed out. Noct scoffed.

“It’s not my fault that shrimp is so good,” Noct defended himself lamely. Prompto beamed.

“So, you wanna try?” Prompto asked. Noct gently lifted his boyfriend’s hand to his lips and gave his pale fingers a soft kiss.

“Yeah, let’s try,” he answered. Prompto’s face lit up and Noct’s chest warmed. He felt like with Prompto’s support, he could face any challenge in the world.

***

“I mean, I’m glad that you came, but jeez Iggy, could you be any more you?” Noct asked his Advisor as they sat at a plastic table in a very plain conference room. Ignis paused in his motions of drinking water from a recycled bottle (that had been provided) to offer Noctis a sassily arched eyebrow and thinned lips.

“Well if being me is wishing to be well informed in the general practices that prevent food borne illnesses, I fail to see how that is an insult. I cook, your Highness. In fact, I cook for Royalty. It should have been mandatory for me to take this class long ago,” Ignis snidely responded before gifting himself with his delayed sip of water. Noct simply rolled his blue eyes (that were looking a little gray today, like his mood).

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I bet you’re just learning the opposite. Trying to find an accidental way to assassinate me so that you can finally have a life of your own,” Noct teased, though his grumpy mood was real enough.

“Come now, Noct. We both know that you have long ago ruined any hopes that I had for a normal life. I would be like a man that was convicted for twenty years of his life and then freed from prison. I’d have no inclination of what to do with myself and probably would feel hopeless without the life I had been thrust into,” Ignis retorted, showing his own grumpy side that rivaled Noct’s.

“Great analogy. And thank you for making me feel like shit once more,” Noct bit out, gripping his own cheap water bottle and causing a terrible crinkling noise. Ignis turned his head to stare at the young man with a frown.

“Oh, chill your roll, as Prompto is ever-so-fond of saying. It was a joke. Not to mention you were the one who started the attack,” Ignis reasoned, trying to avoid an unpleasant public scene. “Why are you in such a bad mood anyway? I thought you wanted this job,” Ignis questioned in a whisper as other people were entering the conference room now that their half an hour break was winding down. Noct furrowed his brow and wondered the same thing.

“I…do want the job. It’s just I’ve been having a really bad headache since I woke up and it just keeps getting worse,” Noct eventually ground out. He had been making more of an effort lately to stop being an asshole once he realized that he was being one. Ignis definitely didn’t deserve the treatment.

“Really? Have you taken anything to relieve the symptoms?” Ignis inquired concerned. Noct nodded.

“I took ibuprofen, but it doesn’t feel like it’s helped at all,” Noct answered. Ignis made a clicking noise with his tongue but dropped the discussion when the instructor stood before the podium once more to continue the lecture.

When Noctis and Prompto had gone to the sushi place a week ago and inquired about whether they were hiring, the manager had been overjoyed. He was an older man and had always been very polite and accommodating to Noctis as a customer in the past. Now he seemed to think that having the Prince wait on tables would drive in more sales. But like every other establishment in Insomnia, a Food Handler’s License was required to serve and/or prepare food. Ignis had helped Noct sign up for the soonest available course and had naturally decided to take it as well.

“So, I think the most important thing that I’ve learned is that I will never even try to cook pork or puffer fish,” Noct whispered to his Advisor. Ignis tried to suppress a smile but gave off a low “hush” instead. Noctis had often wondered when he was younger what it would have been like to go to school with Ignis. He now knew that he was better off for never having had the experience. Ignis was obviously one of those annoyingly obedient, over-achieving students (this observation coming from a class’ valedictorian no less).

At the end of another hour and a half, the group was handed the actual test to go along with the course. It was easy enough to get through and both Noctis and Ignis became certified to handle food for the public. Ignis was in a cheerful mood as they wandered to the parking lot to Noctis’ car. Noct was busy pulling his hood over his head. A few other people attending the class had recognized him but had been wise enough to not approach him during the lecture. He wasn’t counting on his luck holding out though.

“I can easily say I never imagined we’d be getting educated on food borne illness together. It’s sort of funny really,” Ignis prattled as he stepped into the passenger’s side of the car, apparently oblivious to Noct’s hurry. Noctis happily closed his door. No one had caught up to them.

“Myeah, pretty random,” Noct laughed. The laugh caused his head to throb again though, so it was short lived. Ignis did notice that.

“Perhaps we should have you seen by your physician,” Ignis suggested, raising his hand to Noct’s forehead to see if he had a fever. Noct resisted batting the Advisor’s hand away. “No fever,” Ignis mused with pursed lips, seemingly annoyed at an unsolved mystery.

“I’ll live. Let’s eat,” Noct ordered. Ignis shrugged and buckled his seatbelt.

“What did you have in mind? And do know that I am now going to be paranoid about anyone other than myself handling my food from now on,” Ignis warned. Noct gave a low snicker.

“Tell me about it. I’m glad Prom wasn’t there. This seems like the type of shit that would keep him up at night. He’d probably make us become vegan to prevent most of the risks,” Noct responded as he exited the parking lot. He could see some of the other participants standing at the entrance of the building that had hosted the conference. They appeared to be on the lookout, for him no doubt. Well at least I know tomorrow’s news headline.

“He does tend to worry himself silently to death,” Ignis agreed, scrolling around his phone. “There’s an Ebony around here. They serve food in addition to coffee,” Ignis suggested. Noct nodded, feeling that he owed Ignis some form of apology for his moodiness. “It’s three blocks down, on the right,” Ignis navigated. A few minutes more had them sitting at a rod ironed bistro table with the welcoming smell of coffee and pastry surrounding them.

This Ebony was a fancier one, their being in one of Insomnia’s business districts. The interior and exterior of the building was paneled in large squares of wood of various tones. There was photography of the city on the walls (that looked to be in a similar style as Prompto’s) and everything was very clean. Noct had been recognized by their barista, but the man had been very professional about it while paying proper respect at the same time.

“I’ve been recognized a lot more lately,” Noctis stated neutrally as the barista finished serving them their drinks and food. Noct had ordered chai tea and a grilled cheese of sorts while Ignis had the house Ebony with a soup and salad.

“Well you’ve become more public now than when you were a child and adolescent. Your face was plastered everywhere last year with the Prompto scandal—which started it, but now you have positive reasons as well. There have been many images of you with the Council, and there was all that coverage when we were helping with the relief work. And I have an interview to announce the upcoming KLP book. All in all, I think the citizens are excited to know about their King-in-Waiting. And I think they are happy with what they have been seeing,” Ignis explained as he scrutinized his food, obviously traumatized from their recent class.

“I’m surprised they are happy. If it were my opinion, I would be terrified to switch out dad for me,” Noct muttered truthfully. Ignis smiled.

“Noct, give yourself some credit. True, I respect His Majesty greatly and consider him among the greatest of Lucis Caelums, but you’ve been having some first-rate ideas and opinions lately. I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately, and I believe you have surrounded yourself with a great group of people, who have taught you so many different lessons that will benefit you when you are King.

“Gladio has taught you exactly what loyalty to the Crown means, when he was hurt last year at the concert. You fully understand what any of us wearing the black will do for you, even to our deaths.

“Prompto has taught you how some of our immigrants are treated. He’s also taught you what it’s like to be raised in poverty. We won’t go into the steamier parts of things he’s taught you,” Ignis said with a smirk, obviously reveling in Noctis’ dropped jaw.

“Lady Lunafreya has shown you dedication to one’s destiny and has let you glean what it’s like to be a prisoner-of-war.

“Nyx has shown you the other aspect of being an immigrant, the ones who are less willing to let go of their culture. And he helped you experience life outside of the Wall. You were able to see what your subjects outside of Insomnia experience and met the Hunters that you were so impressed by.

“Even Iris has shown you what His Majesty’s Wall has done for its citizens; that she has grown happy and healthy and safe, enjoying a normal life.

“All of these things may not seem like much, but I have seen how they have influenced your thinking and made you very considerate and empathetic to your subjects. And I believe it’s this mix of experiences and acquaintances that leaves an aura around you, that your citizens are beginning to feel even if it’s not actually visible. That and the fact that you are young and handsome, who wouldn’t be excited for you to be King?”

“Iggy!” Noct objected with a blush. Ignis laughed as he took a spoonful of his soup. “What have you taught me?” Noctis asked shyly. Ignis laughed.

“How to ignore an Advisor and tie your shoes,” Ignis joked. They both laughed to that one and went back to eating in silence. Noct pondered what Ignis had said and wondered if it were really true. Had he grown as a person lately and was it going to be good enough to make him a respectable King? As much as he resented the role that he could not escape, he still in his heart wanted to be good at it. Otherwise, his whole Kingdom would suffer. That and the efforts of all the above-mentioned people, and more, would be in vain.

“Will you be well enough to work on the KLP today with your headache?” Ignis asked as he sipped his coffee. Noct smiled.

“Yeah, we can’t keep our fans waiting.”

***

When Noctis and Ignis arrived at the Citadel an hour later, there was quite a stir. Crownsguard and Kingsglaive alike were in small groups chatting excitedly. Noct looked to Ignis questioningly, but the Advisor seemed just as clueless as the Prince. A middle aged Crownsguard man was quickly passing them by when Ignis called to him.

“Hadrian! Hello. What’s going on?” Ignis inquired. The Guard quickly bowed to Noctis and then answered Ignis with smiling brown eyes.

“Your Highness, Ignis. Niflheim tried a surprise attack on Duscae, near the border of Cleigne. We just so happened to have some Kingsglaive scouting out there or something, and what would you know? Not only did they prevent any towns from being taken, they took back some of our territory. We may even be able to keep it since Niflheim broke their agreement. It was that Ulric kid who saved us,” Hadrian explained eagerly. Noct and Ignis shared a surprised look that quickly turned into smiles.

“Wow! That’s excellent news. Where’s Nyx?” Noctis asked the Crownsguard. The man seemed somewhat flustered that the Prince was addressing him personally but was too excited to make a scene over it.

“I believe he’s being debriefed in the throne room by His Majesty,” Hadrian said before bowing and continuing on his way. The Crownsguard and Kingsglaive in the Citadel had noticed the Prince and were all talking in loud whispers, still excited and sporting grins. Noct felt kind of sad that everyone was afraid to approach him, even in a moment like this where there was victory for the entire Kingdom.

“Iggy! Noct!” was bellowed across the hall in the familiar tone of Gladiolus. Noct turned with a smile as his Shield hurried over to the two with claps to both of their backs.

“Did you guys hear about Nyx and the Kingsglaive?!” Gladio inquired. They both nodded enthusiastically.

“Come on, let’s go see him,” Noct suggested, just as Gladio and Ignis were hoping. Neither of them could gain access to the throne room without first being summoned there. Since all eyes were still on the Prince and his retainers, Noct felt the need to say something.

“This is a great day for Lucis. We should all be proud of His Majesty’s Kingsglaive today. As your Prince, I salute you Glaives. For hearth and home! Thank you,” Noct said across the hall, the harmonics of his voice easily picking up against all of the marble and amplifying to even the Guards and Glaives furthest away. He made his salute and the entire hall saluted back with cheers. Ignis wore a smug smile on his face and Gladio clapped him roughly on the back, pushing him towards the elevators to the throne room. As the elevator doors closed with a pleasant ding, both men looked to him.

“Whoa, where did that come from?” Gladio asked, sounding impressed. Noct blushed a little and shrugged.

“I just felt like I should say something. Everyone was so excited, and it really is the sort of good news that Lucis has been needing lately,” Noct answered shyly.

“Well I think it was a marvelous impromptu statement. See, Noctis, you are gaining in popularity among the ranks. This is good,” Ignis stated. Noct smiled and wished that Prompto could have been with them to see how excited and happy the Citadel was. After many floors up, the elevator finally stopped and opened. This floor was just as crowded and jubilant as below, except it was with all of the high-ranking officers and council members. Noct was also gaining their attention, but he disliked so many of them that he didn’t bother to slow down on his way to the throne room.

At the heavy doors, two Crownsguard awaited, but quickly opened them up to their Prince and his retainers. Noctis eagerly entered and stopped at the edge of the stairs leading up to his father’s throne. Nyx stood below, next to him, and Noct smiled to the Glaive before dropping down into the appropriate bow before the King, while the Crownsguard announced their names.

“Rise, Noctis. Have you come to congratulate the Hero of the Kingsglaive as well?” King Regis asked with twinkling green eyes. Noct grinned with white teeth.

“Hell yeah! Nyx, awesome job!” Prince Noctis stated and turned to face the Glaive now that formalities had taken place. Nyx gave off his own smile and Noct couldn’t help but pull him into a hug. Nyx laughed as he patted Noct on the back before they let go. Regis laughed aloud along with Cor and Clarus who also stood at the throne with the King.

“Careful there, you’ll inflate his ego even more, your Highness,” Titus Drautos stated from off to the side where Gladiolus and Ignis stood.

“So, is it true about our regaining territory? Will we really be able to keep it?” Noct asked his father, genuinely interested. Regis smiled but looked a little less excited now.

“It’s a delicate situation, Noctis. You know, we have not even heard a word from the Empire yet, and this all took place ten hours ago. I suspect I’ll be getting a call here soon. There’s no denying that they started the breech of our current treaty though. I feel confident that we will have little to regret in this situation,” King Regis carefully answered.

“Well in that case, maybe we should hold a celebration in honor of the Kingsglaive that made this possible. Like a dinner or something?” Noctis suggested. King Regis looked truly flabbergasted. “I mean, that is if you think that would be appropriate,” Noctis amended, suddenly feeling less sure of himself. King Regis smiled down to his son.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Noctis. Perhaps you and Ignis could put the details together this weekend and have it ready for Monday? Does that sound good to you?”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Ignis immediately answered, bowing his head.

“Nyx, you’re going to have to give us some details here; I’m dying, man,” Gladio pressed. Nyx smiled with a nod.

“Nyx Ulric, your debriefing is complete. You are excused. The Crown salutes you,” Regis announced, rising from the throne with some trouble, but saluting Nyx all the same. Nyx automatically straightened and saluted his King back. Noct and his entourage bowed to the King as well, and all exited as one. Cheers erupted from the hall as they passed through the doors and Nyx became visible to all.

“Let’s go to my rooms,” Noct shouted over the din of congratulations and pats on the back. Nyx nodded with a grin and the four men made their way back to the elevator. It took far longer than it should, but Noct didn’t begrudge Nyx his praise from all his admirers. Noct hoped that someday he too could make his Kingdom proud of him.

“Ten hours ago? Have you even rested at all?” Ignis questioned Nyx as soon as the elevator doors chimed shut. Nyx did look tired now that Noctis was having a proper look at him. He still had some dirt streaking down by his neck and jaw, as if he’d only hastily wiped his face down with a damp cloth. His loose hair was dusty with bits of debris throughout it and his braids were coming undone. His black Glaive’s uniform also had tears and stains from the battle. There appeared to be blood as well, though Nyx didn’t appear to be injured at all.

“Not much. I got maybe an hour of sleep on the airship when we were heading back. I’m not gonna lie, I’m pretty damn tired,” Nyx admitted with a cheerful smile.

“Well we shan’t retain you for long then,” Ignis said with sympathy. Noct smiled at how different Ignis’ attitude towards Nyx was since their first becoming acquaintances. He was glad that they had become friends over vacation.

“It’s okay. I actually wanted to talk to you Noct. But I think it’s best to wait until we make it to your quarters. I don’t think this should be overheard,” Nyx said cryptically. Noct nodded but forced himself to calm his morbid thoughts that were racing through his mind. Nyx seemed calm and cheerful, so his news probably wasn’t bad.

“Alright, spill,” Noctis ordered once they were behind his bedroom doors. Nyx laughed as he looked around the room curiously; he had never been in the Prince’s quarters before.

“Well, the truth of the matter is, that I’m a fraud,” Nyx stated, his grin not matching his statement.

“A fraud?” Gladio’s deep voice questioned, straightening up from the wall that he had been reclining against. Nyx laughed again with a slight nod.

“Yeah. I’m definitely not the Hero of this story, but I have been forced to take the credit,” he added, only confusing the party further.

“I don’t understand,” Noct finally said, looking to the older man with concerned eyes. Noct would never admit it to anybody, but he looked up to Nyx, even thought of him as a role model. The Glaive’s words were wounding him.

“Well you see, my unit was out near Cleigne for training exercises, pretty standard stuff. It was near morning, and I was just waking up and left my tent to take a leak when I was startled by a dog,” Nyx began to explain, somewhat excited. Noct’s eyes brightened now that he felt like he knew where this was going.

“Umbra?” Noct questioned. Nyx nodded, his grin widening.

“Yeah. He had a letter for me, from Lady Lunafreya, obviously. She was giving me a warning about the upcoming attack. Apparently, it was Brigadier General Loqi, acting out against orders no less, who decided to try and prove himself by taking us Glaives out.

“So, I had to lie and say that I saw an airship flying onto our borders to get Captain Drautos to even allow us a preemptive strike. But yeah, whatever. We were able to stop the assault and didn’t even have any casualties. That little shit Loqi is probably going to get an earful too, so that’s a bonus,” Nyx explained.

“Holy shit. I’m gonna have to thank Luna for this. That was so good of her,” Noct said breathlessly.

“Send her my thanks as well. Things haven’t been great out there for a while. This was just what the troops needed, morale-wise,” Nyx agreed.

“I don’t know, I am thankful to the Oracle as much as the next guy, but she merely told you where to be. You still had to deal with all the action. I definitely think you can hold onto your ‘Hero’ moniker for now,” Gladio stated, clapping Nyx on the back.

“Eh—I suppose we can take equal credit. The Oracle and I would make a good team,” the Glaive responded, looking dead serious. The small bit of teenager that was still housed in Noct, squealed like a little girl. Those two seriously needed to get together!

“Gladio is right though, it was a job well done. You are not a fraud. However, I am going to have to insist that you get some rest. Once you feel more like yourself, be sure to text me what sort of dishes you’d like at the dinner and anyone who you would like me to invite,” Ignis advised.

“You don’t have to go out of your way, Ignis. I know that you guys have your own work to attend to,” Nyx bashfully pointed out.

“Nonsense. You deserve to be made a spectacle of if only for one night. You serve this Kingdom well Nyx Ulric,” the Advisor encouraged. Nyx could only grin with a nod at the kind words.

***

“Shhhhhiiiiiit,” Noctis groaned as he sank his face into his waiting hands. Ignis turned to his Liege concerned.

“Whatever is it, Noctis? Has your headache returned?” he inquired immediately, rising from his chair at the dining room table to rush to Noct’s side. The older man laid a gentle hand on the Prince’s shoulder and peered down to the hands that held the Royal face.

“The fucking Nyx Dinner thing, it’s on the 25th,” Noct mumbled barely coherently. Ignis continued gazing down, trying to see the significance of the date when he finally let out his own firm, “oh!”.

“Well Noctis, it can’t be helped; you are the whole reason that this dinner is going down. I’m sure Prompto will understand. Perhaps you can take him to a birthday breakfast or lunch?” Ignis suggested once he understood the situation.

“That’s the thing–I can’t. It’s my first day of work,” Noct whined, finally sitting up straight and looking genuinely worried. Ignis held onto his chin in thought as he clicked his tongue.

“Well why not just celebrate the day after. It’s hardly that terrible of a thing,” Ignis advised. Noct shook his head no.

“You don’t get it; it’s worse than it seems. Our anniversary is the 27th,” Noct admitted. Ignis’ green eyes widened to that one.

“Oh my. I had no idea. I mean to be fair; you haven’t even bombarded me with ideas or to set any sort of parties into motion,” Ignis said, adverting some blame to the Prince. “I had no idea that you two started dating two days after his birthday. A full year, huh? That’s quite impressive for a first relationship,” Ignis speculated, having never been a relationship that long himself.

“Yeah, well it’s probably gonna end right now when he finds out and is all disappointed,” Noct complained, veering towards one of his legendary sulk fests. Ignis scowled at his Liege’s pouting lip.

“Oh, calm down, Your Highness. Let’s work together to plan a respectable dinner for Nyx AND the birthday and anniversary that Prompto deserves. Now tell me, since Prompto’s legit birthday celebration will have to take place on the 27th, what does he want most in Eos? You can make up for the cramming of two celebrations by over-doing it with the gift,” Ignis wisely speculated.

“I don’t know, to get married?” Noct stupidly, but sincerely, answered.

“Noctis! You damned fool! Something material, you idiot!” Ignis nearly screamed to the Prince who still sat in his chair like a petulant child. Noct blinked at him frazzled.

“I think he said his camera was getting outdated,” Noct finally answered, surprisingly not throwing a tantrum after his Advisor yelled at him.

“Okay, good, obtainable,” Ignis conceded, willing himself to calm down. There was no point in their both being riled up. “Do you know if he has classes on Wednesday? Work? Do you have work?” Ignis prodded, pulling out one of his famous little notebooks that he kept hidden on his person at all times.

“I don’t know, but just assume that we don’t have plans for Wednesday. I’ll get us out of anything even if I have to lie and say that it’s a state of emergency,” Noctis assured his Advisor. Ignis refrained from smirking but just barely.

“Well I mean what do you want to do with him for this birthday/anniversary combo?” Noctis sat in his chair and stared blankly at the dining room wall.

“I have no idea. What do people even do for anniversaries?” The Prince asked desperately.

“I can hardly say that I know from experience, but I suppose movies and the media suggest a fancy, romantic dinner. Perhaps a movie afterwards, though that would probably be tricky since you cannot be public,” Ignis stated. Noct’s mood did not seem to be improving by the suggestions. The last thing the teens would want on their anniversary would be a big, fat reminder that they could not stay together.

“Wait…I think I have an idea. A bloody good one too,” Ignis suddenly drawled out, still in thought as he said it.

“What?!” Noct questioned, frantically with wild blue eyes. Just then they could hear the beep of a keycard opening the front door.

“Noct? You home? I just heard the news!” Prompto’s voice could be heard calling down the hallway.

“I’m in here Prom, with Iggy,” Noct called, desperately looking to his Advisor for help.

“Let me handle this Noctis. I promise you; all will turn out well,” Ignis insisted. Noct nervously gulped and nodded his ascent as Prompto excitedly made his entrance with sparkling amethyst eyes.

“Is it true? All of that stuff that they’re saying about Nyx saving us?” Prompto questioned immediately. Noct rose to receive Prompto’s hug and kiss on the cheek. Ignis was entirely used to such greetings by now (…it had been nearly a year after all) that the tame display didn’t bother him at all.

“Yes. Nyx has done Lucis a great service. Which actually has caused a bit of a dilemma, Prompto,” Ignis answered. Prompto’s eyes widened and he immediately searched Noct’s eyes, wondering if bad news was ahead.

“You see, His Majesty has charged Noctis and I with organizing a dinner for Nyx and the Kingsglaive this Monday, which just so happens to be your birthday, which sullies the plans Noctis had made,” Ignis explained. Prompto’s face quickly softened into one of relief.

“Oh! That’s nothing. I thought war was declared again or something. Is that why you look like all miserable, Noct?” Prompto asked, poking into Noct’s waist with a giggle. “You’re so sweet,” Prompto added and went in for a quick kiss. Noctis eagerly accepted it and smiled for the first time in the last frantic ten minutes.

“I just don’t want you to think that it’s not important to me,” Noctis finally croaked. Prompto sighed and drew Noct into his toned arms.

“Look, I know that Citadel business has to come first. Besides, Nyx and the guys deserve their celebration,” Prompto said gently. Noct smiled.

“You’re too good for me. I don’t even know why I was so worried that you’d be upset,” Noct admitted bashfully.

“Well either way, keep your schedule open for Wednesday, Prompto. We’re in the process of rearranging the plans. I’m afraid you’ll have to settle for a birthday/anniversary combo,” Ignis smoothly added. Prompto’s eyes widened and he faced Noctis once more.

“You remembered our anniversary?!” the Blond nearly yelled. Noctis grinned wide.

“Well of course I did,” he said, not really lying. He had remembered it, but simply hadn’t gone through with any planning. More hugs and kisses were forced onto His Highness as Prompto squealed in excitement.

“What are we doing?” Prompto demanded after he calmed down somewhat. Noct’s eyes widened a bit frantically, but Ignis was there for the save once more.

“Come now, Prompto, it wouldn’t be a surprise if His Highness told you now. Either way, we’re going to have to squeeze into the Royal Tailors, oh shoot, probably tonight would be best. I suggest we will have to catch a quick bite to eat and then head over,” Ignis said, quickly derailing Prompto’s questions as he pulled out his cellphone to no doubt call the tailor.

“Suits? For what?” Prompto asked.

“Well you’ll be going to Nyx’s dinner, of course. You only have the one suit from Ice Festival, which won’t do at all. You’ll need an emergency fitting,” Ignis scolded, apparently scandalized at the thought of Prompto wearing the same suit twice to a Royal Event, even though he hadn’t suggested as much.

“Oh. Okay, I guess I should go get changed then. By the way, how did the food class thing go?” Prompto asked, finally detaching himself from his boyfriend.

“It went well, we’ll tell you in the car. Go change quickly now,” Ignis shooed the Blond away. Prompto frowned but didn’t complain as he obeyed the Advisor’s orders.

“So, what is the plan?” Noct whispered now that Prompto had drifted off to his room.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything. I have a small idea for Monday at the dinner and Wednesday as well,” Ignis whispered back. Noct looked worried, but at length his forehead smoothed out of its wrinkles and his eyes brightened.

“You’ve got my back?”

“Always.”

***

Noct cursed himself for ever complaining about being bored. In days he had gone from the moody, unemployed nineteen-year-old who waited around listlessly for his boyfriend to pay attention to him, to the stressed out nineteen-year-old boy who was juggling work, a Royal dinner, and a birthday/anniversary combo. And the work part was the worst.

“I am so sorry,” Noct stated as he bowed deeply before the chef and owner of the sushi joint. Mr. Piscis laughed heartily as another waitress rushed past the Prince to grab the broom and dustpan. Noctis had managed to drop yet another dish from his tray when he went to serve a table. Judging by how the teenaged girls were giggling and blushing from their table, it didn’t really seem like that big of a deal, except that that had been the third dishware disaster of the day.

“Look, Your Highness, I wasn’t expecting much less from you on your first day. Don’t be so hard on yourself,” the old man said as he amiably patted Noct’s bowed head. Noct slowly rose upwards with a nervous smile. Mr. Piscis had remained a pleasant man even though Noctis was no longer simply a customer. “You just keep those girls smiling, look, they’re already sending messages to their friends. You’re going to bring in a lot of business for my little restaurant,” the old man said shamelessly. Noct wasn’t even mad that he was being outright exploited here. The food was great and it’s not like Mr. Piscis ever concealed his reasoning behind hiring the Prince in the first place.

“Well your shift is over anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow at noon,” the short man finished, turning back to his station to replace the food that was slowly being swept up. Noct nodded and headed to the small room that served as an employee room. It was little bigger than a closet, nothing compared to the break room that he frequented at the arts and crafts store, but then again, this was a small independent business.

Noct quickly gathered his things and exited through the private back door, happy that one existed at all. He was sure the girls would probably linger around for quite some time, waiting for him to return. They would just have to be disappointed. He had people waiting on him. Noct quickly hoped into his car and headed to the apartment.

The plan was for him to pick up Prompto and then head to the Citadel to get dressed (as Iggy naturally did not trust them with their suits). Ignis was being pretty close-lipped with whatever “small plans” he had for Prompto’s birthday tonight at the Citadel, but Noctis grudgingly admitted that he trusted Ignis with everything in all of Eos, so he decided to not stress over it. He was allowed to know the gift though, since Ignis had to consult with him over it. It was a Loxton LX-30, the camera that was all over Prompto’s browser history (along with some pretty interesting smut that nearly gave Ignis a nosebleed). It wasn’t the newest or flashiest model, but it was quite handsome and fit Prompto’s character.

Ignis already had it wrapped up in exquisite silver and black striped wrapping paper with a coordinating bow. The gift was safely stashed at the Citadel already, awaiting the perfect moment (that Ignis said he would alert Noctis to). Noct quietly thanked the Astrals for being blessed with Ignis. He couldn’t do most things without him. Right on cue, Noct’s phone screen lit up with a picture of Ignis passed out poolside from a few months ago at the Amicitia Villa (Prompto had sent him that one, discreetly of course). Noct pressed the speaker phone function as he mounted his phone to the dashboard holder.

“Yeah?”

“Are you on your way yet?”

“Dude, I just got off work. I’m going to get Prompto now and then we’ll head over. I’m gonna need a shower though. I smell like sushi,” Noct answered, concentrating on the traffic ahead. It seemed like everyone was getting out of work now.

“Well do not dawdle. I have my hands full here and I don’t have time to baby sit Prompto and you.”

“Chill Ignis. I got this. Is there anything I need to know for Prom’s surprise?”

“It’s all under control. Just get here now.”

Noct wasn’t allowed to answer as Ignis had hung up. He could understand the stress his Advisor was feeling, hosting a Royal Dinner for the Hero of the Kingsglaive, but really, he needed to learn how to chill a bit. Ever-the-people-pleaser, Noctis sped a bit to get to the apartment sooner. As agreed upon earlier, Prompto stood outside at the curb with a duffle bag that had all the stuff they had packed together that morning before Noct had gone to work.

“Hey!” Prompto greeted as he climbed in and planted a quick kiss on Noct’s lips. “How’d it go?” he asked, obviously referring to his first day at work. Noct immediately blushed as he pulled back into traffic and took the shortest route to the Citadel.

“Well…I guess I’m not very graceful. I broke like three dishes. It was awful,” Noct admitted. Prompto laughed while patting him consolingly on the arm.

“I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it. Was the chef mad?” Prompto inquired.

“Nah. I don’t think he’s really counting on me being a great worker. He just wants to drive business,” Noct answered, somewhat embarrassed.

“Well you’ll show him! Not only will there be a line to get served by the Crown Prince, everyone will discover what a great worker you are as well!” Prompto pitched excitedly. Noct took his turn to laugh.

“Yeah, well I don’t know about all of that. So, you ready for this dinner thing?” Noct asked, changing the subject. Prompto nodded, clearly in a good mood.

“Yep. Iggy said it won’t be as big and stuffy as Ice Festival. And I haven’t really seen Nyx since vacation. I’m sort of looking forward to it. What about you?” Prompto answered pleasantly. Noct shrugged.

“Well I can’t complain too much. I mean I haven’t really been dragged to anything official for quite some time. And at least I get to do it with you,” Noct said, reaching for Prompto’s hand and raising it to his lips for his customary kiss. Prompto flushed and his eyes sparkled.

“You can be so sweet,” the Blond stated with a gentle smile. Noct smiled back.

“And you really don’t mind that this is kinda screwing up your birthday?” Noct asked once more, still worried that perhaps his boyfriend was just masking his disappointment.

“Noctis, come on. I don’t expect you to make a big deal of my birthday every year. As long as I get to spend it with you, then I don’t care. I’m sure we’ll have fun on Wednesday anyway, right?” Prompto reassured the Prince. Noct nervously smiled and shook his head yes, sincerely hoping that this wouldn’t be the first time that Ignis let him down.

When they pulled into the Citadel parking garage, Gladio, already dressed in his formal Crownsguard wear, stood waiting at Noct’s parking spot.

“What, he sent you to baby sit since he was too busy but still didn’t trust us?” Noct questioned in disbelief, already guessing at what Gladio’s presence suggested. Gladio smiled with his white teeth.

“Yeah, something like that. How was work? Ready to quit yet?” Gladio asked with no filter. Noct stuck his tongue out to his Shield but just shrugged.

“Seems more likely that I’ll get fired first for all of the dishes that I broke,” Noct countered, getting in a bit of a mood. Honestly though, Ignis could learn to trust him a bit more and Gladio could try having more faith in his abilities.

“With a pretty face like that, I’m sure they plan on keeping you around for some time yet. Let me know when I don’t run the risk of having glass in my food. Can’t wait to check out the place,” Gladio said with snark.

“Oh no! I am not serving you!” Noct objected as they all headed to his rooms. Prompto giggled in the background as he hauled the duffle bag behind the two bickering brunettes.

“Why not? I’ll leave a decent tip,” Gladio protested. “Unless there’s glass in my food that is,” he snuck in, adding fuel to the fire. Noct ground his teeth as he sloppily saluted some Crownsguard standing at the doors. “Chill out, Your Royal Sulkiness. Glad to see that you still can’t take a joke,” Gladio conceded, his dress shoes clacking rhythmically against the marble halls. “By the way, happy birthday, Blondie. Last year as a teenager, huh? Gonna make it count?” Gladio asked, switching gears.

“Thanks! And probably not. You know, I think Noct and I are probably some of the most boring teenagers in all of Insomnia,” Prompto answered with a smile. Noct looked worriedly to the Blond at such a statement, but quickly saw that Prompto seemed happy with the fact.

“Yeah, I’d say you’re right there. But it makes my life easier, not having to chase you guys down at nightclubs or bail you out of jail and shit,” Gladio agreed. “So, thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Prompto giggled. They made it to the rooms and Noct immediately went into his bathroom to shower, ignoring Gladio. He knew that he shouldn’t let his little comments irritate him, but they always did. For Prompto’s sake, he knew that he needed to get over it quickly though. He couldn’t ruin what little semblance of a birthday that he had left.

He hurried with his shower and came out into his bedroom to find Gladio sitting in a chair reading while Prompto stood in front of the mirror. The Blond was wearing a very flattering navy suit with gray pin-striping. His vest was the same gray and his suit mimicked the Prince’s own Royal Raiment, the coloring being the main difference. Prompto made eye contact with the Prince through the mirror with a nervous smile.

“You like?” he asked hesitantly. Noct swallowed and nodded, suddenly very aware that he wore nothing except a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Maybe you should cover up,” Gladio suggested as neutrally as he could, looking very much like he wanted to laugh. Noct couldn’t help but laugh a bit himself.

“Probably a good idea. Where’s my suit?”

“In the wardrobe.”

***

“Nyx! Hey, man, congrats,” Prompto greeted the man of the hour when there was finally an opportunity to approach the Glaive. Nyx turned around from his conversation with some fellow Glaives and grinned wide when he saw the Blond.

“Prompto! Thanks!” Nyx answered as he pulled the teen into a hug. “How you been? I haven’t seen you in ages,” Nyx asked with genuine interest. Prompto beamed as he sunk into the hug. He really had missed the Glaive’s company after their week of vacation. He had grown accustomed to his presence.

“Oh, just super busy with school, work, and training. I know that you’ve been busy,” Prompto said with his cheesy smirk. Nyx blushed faintly and he actually looked bashful.

“Well not me alone. Let me introduce you to my friends. Libertus, Crowe, this is Prompto Argentum, Prince Noctis’ best friend,” Nyx said, pushing the small blond forward. Prompto’s eyes widened, never expecting to be introduced to Nyx’s friends.

Libertus was a solid guy with a similar hairstyle to Nyx, which Prompto was beginning to recognize as unique to Galahd. He wore a smile on his lips, but it could have been the alcohol that Prompto could easily smell on him. Crowe was quite the beauty with her dark skin and toned body. Her eyes were also dark and mysterious, and she wore a sultry smile. All the glaives were in their dress uniforms.

“Nice to meet you,” Crowe greeted as she took his hand. The woman had a strong grip and Prompto gulped nervously. She was probably around Ignis’ age, but she made him feel like he was two-years-old.

“Uh, yeah, you too,” Prompto awkwardly responded, turning red. The Glaives laughed at him and Prompto had an embarrassed smile on his lips, but he wasn’t upset. This was usually how social situations went when he didn’t have Noct around to help him. He also shook hands with Libertus.

“I’ve seen you around, getting beaten to a pulp by Amicitia,” Libertus said merrily enough with his strange accent. Prompto laughed.

“Well, into less of a pulp these days,” Prompto agreed. “I’ve seen you guys around too. I think I heard about you when Nyx came on vacation with us,” Prompto explained. “You’re his family,” Prompto added. Both Libertus and Crowe turned to Nyx who rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. They soon laughed at the Glaive.

“Oh Nyx, who knew you were so sweet outside of our own company? We only know the cocky-shit side of you,” Crowe teased in her sarcastic drawl. Prompto could tell that both had appreciated the words though, even if it had come second-hand.

“Argentum must have remembered the story wrong. I’m sure I was talking about other people,” Nyx defended himself, obviously lying. Libertus laughed heartily and clapped the Glaive on his back.

“It’s okay Nyx, we love you too,” the larger Glaive said, doing nothing for Nyx’s blush.

“Anyway! Where’s your boys?” Nyx asked Prompto to change the subject. Prompto shrugged.

“You know, I have no idea. Noct got cornered by some council men’s daughter for a dance. Ignis has been freaking out and running around everywhere, making sure everything is perfect for you, and Gladio is making the rounds with the ladies as usual. But then they all disappeared,” Prompto confessed. Just then a waiter did the customary thing of delivering a tray of drinks. The group of four all took a glass.

“Well if I don’t see him myself, you’ll have to thank Ignis for me. I can tell he went all out for this party,” Nyx honestly declared, staring thoughtfully at the black cocktail napkin that had “For Hearth and Home,” elegantly printed on it in a metallic purple. It perfectly matched the large banner that hung above the buffet tables.

“Sure thing. Iggy always goes all out, just like last year for my birthday,” Prompto agreed. Nyx’s face became thoughtful.

“Hey, isn’t it your birthday soon?” Nyx questioned. Prompto blushed slightly.

“Ugh, well actually, today’s my birthday,” Prompto answered, mad at himself for leading into the topic. He didn’t want to spoil Nyx’s special day.

“No shit? Happy birthday, Prompto. Ah, man! Did this shit spoil your birthday?” Nyx asked all at once. Prompto smiled and blew a raspberry.

“Nah, it’s cool. We’re just gonna celebrate it on another day,” Prompto answered blasé. Nyx’s brow was furrowed, and he looked like he wanted to say more, but the present company seemed to prevent him from doing so.

“Happy birthday. How old are you?” Crowe asked kindly, gently wrapping her arm around his toned bicep. Prompto’s face reddened once more. He didn’t think he’d ever had anyone touch him so familiarly aside from Noctis.

“Nineteen,” he squeaked, embarrassing himself, much to the amusement of the Glaives.

“I was wondering if you were even old enough to be drinking that there,” Libertus teased, gesturing to Prompto’s flute of champagne that he was holding rather unsteady due to his nerves.

“Yeah. Gotta love the King—changing the drinking age to eighteen all those years ago,” Prompto quipped.

“Well if one is old enough to enlist in the Glaive or Guard, then one should be able to drink. Am I right, or am I right?” Libertus remarked, downing his drink after lifting his glass in salute to his companions. They saluted back and all gulped their drinks down together.

“Looks like you boys need another round,” a voice could be heard from behind the group. It was Drautos standing in his dress uniform, holding his own drink. Through coincidence or because a waiter heard, another tray arrived. The Glaives and Prompto all took another glass and lifted them to Drautos’ toast of “For Hearth and Home.” Prompto started to feel the champagne and knew that he should stick to sipping this one.

Drautos gave Prompto and Crowe a pointed look. If he recognized Prompto as the Prince’s friend, he showed no interest in him. “He’s a bit young for you, don’t you think Crowe?” the Captain accused. Crowe rolled her dark eyes while Nyx and Libertus smiled. In retaliation, she pressed closer against Prompto, her breast smashing into his arm, as she planted a full kiss onto his cheek. Drautos joined the Glaives in their laughter but shook his head slowly.

“I don’t think the Prince is going to want to share his…best friend there, Crowe. Better find another. I’m sure I know a few Glaives that are interested,” the Captain said, pointedly glancing to Libertus. Prompto chewed on his bottom lip. He had not liked what the Captain had implied there and even Nyx’s eyes were searching Drautos’ questioningly. Crowe and Libertus didn’t seem to think anything of the comment though.

“Just so you are not unprepared, Ulric, the King is going to present you with gifts soon. So, try to look less trashed,” the Kingsglaive Captain warned with a smirk. Nyx’s face turned scandalized.

“Then why in the hell do you have me downing drinks, sir?” Nyx asked. Drautos smirked.

“For my amusement mostly. Have a good night, gentlemen,” the Captain said as he walked away. Prompto and Crowe frowned after the man but Nyx and Libertus just seemed to ignore him. Prompto finally understood why Noct always complained of not liking the man. He was a total asshole.

“A gift for the Hero, huh? Wonder what it’s gonna be? Probably some useless certificate or commemorative dagger. If the King wants to give you a gift, how about better rights for the shit we go through on his behalf,” Libertus stated, drinking and speaking rather freely. Prompto’s face reddened once more, but this time from anger.

“Libertus!” Nyx hissed in warning, looking at Prompto’s expression with concern. Libertus looked to Nyx, then Prompto. He shrugged but didn’t even think to apologize.

“What? Is the Niff touchy to subjects of the Crown? You shouldn’t be, kid. They don’t give a shit about any of us, and that’s a fact,” Libertus added, not aggressively. He didn’t even come off as confrontational. It was merely that he truly believed his own opinion and had come to terms with it long ago.

“You’re wrong,” Prompto stammered in a shaky voice. “His Majesty does care, and so does Noct!” Prompto added, gaining in composure as he continued.

“Oh yeah, then how come he sends us immigrants out to do his dirty work then and not go himself? How come not the Guard?” Libertus challenged, still not letting his emotions enter the debate.

“Because he can’t! I’m sure I have no idea why you guys can use His magic when Lucians can’t, but if His Majesty could leave Insomnia and fight Niflheim himself, He would in a heartbeat. But the Wall is such a toll on His health. Not only are you guys taking from Him when you use His magic, so is everyone who summons their weapons, or uses potions that He’s activated. So in the only way that He can, He is going out on the battleground every time the Glaive deploys, but He goes through you!

“And He does it out of love for his Kingdom and everyone that lives behind His Wall, Lucian or not! He has so much love for everyone that He ages exponentially and probably won’t even see Noctis have children. He’s had to neglect His own son for most of Noct’s life to keep us afloat in this damn war. So don’t say that He doesn’t care and don’t act like He sits here all cushy when He’s in constant pain and is dying before our very eyes. To keep us all safe for one more day,” Prompto almost shouted. Crowe clung to his arm in alarm, very much not expecting the outburst in defense of the Crown. Nyx looked torn on who to console.

Libertus continued to gaze into Prompto’s lavender eyes, seemingly weighing his words.

“You really are the Prince’s best friend, huh? Even though you’re a Niff?” Libertus asked rhetorically. Prompto answered anyway.

“Yeah, cos he’s not all stuck up and racist. Noctis cares about people. He looks up to you Glaives, whether he’ll admit it or not. Nyx is like his Hero too, who do you think proposed the idea of this whole damn party? AND on the date of his b-b-best friend’s birthday even. But just like His Majesty, Noctis puts duty before his own life. So never trash the Crown in front of me again, or we’re going to take this to the dojo,” Prompto finished, furiously. Libertus burst into laughter then, and Crowe wisely clung to the Blonde’s arm as he stupidly decided to rush forward.

“No, no, no! You’ve got me wrong! I’m not trying to piss you off. Prompto Argentum, was it? You have some balls, kid. But seriously, I apologize. All I know about the Crown is what I see and experience. Admittedly, that doesn’t often include any of the actual Royals. I’m not privileged enough to be in their company.

“But if all that you have just said is true, then I can admit that I am wrong. Please forgive me,” Libertus said, bowing his head after his apology. Prompto stopped scowling and then blushed instead. Noctis was standing ten feet away and had clearly seen at least some of the exchange. Noctis’ eyes were wide, probably for a variety of reasons (including but not limited to the lipstick stain on Prompto’s flushed cheek or the Gorgeous Glaive hanging on his arm).

“Noctis,” Prompto breathed, eyes wide. The three Glaives all turned quickly to where Prompto was looking. Libertus and Crowe looked horrified and Nyx looked guilty. Prompto could see that Noct was unsure on what to do, but he seemed to recover quickly as he finally approached the group.

“Good evening, Nyx,” Noct said, acting like nothing was amiss. “I just wanted to thank you again for your dedication to the Crown and Lucis,” Noct greeted, sticking his hand out to shake the Glaives. Nyx let out a genuine smile and gladly took his Liege’s hand.

“It’s my duty, Your Highness. I take it as seriously as you and your buddies here,” Nyx answered with his bright grin. Noct smiled.

“I know but thank you all the same. I know this party is stuffier then when we were on vacation, but I wanted to do something to recognize you and the Glaives. I don’t think Ignis and Gladio would have let me take you bar-hopping instead,” Noct apologized. Nyx and Crowe laughed to that one.

“And I think I’ve met you two before. You helped us out a drunken night about a year ago, right? When Iggy, Gladio, and I were too trashed to drive?” Noct inquired, turning to face Crowe and Libertus.

“You remember! I didn’t think you were going to remember anything from that night to be honest, Your Highness,” Crowe cooed pleased from Prompto’s arm. Prompto was rather wishing that she would let go about now. The last thing he needed was for Noctis to get in one of his moods due to a girl making eyes at him. Prompto knew that she was just teasing him, but could Noctis see that?

“Yeah, I was pretty gone—”

“I’m sorry! Forgive my insolence,” Libertus cut in with a bow even deeper than the one he had offered Prompto. Noct’s mouth remained opened, still frozen in the response that he had been forming for Crowe. He slowly shook his head and gently placed a hand on the large Glaive’s shoulder.

“Please rise. It’s okay. Like you said, you don’t get to mix in our circles. So, it’s not like you would really know much about us,” Noct said, obviously embarrassed at the gesture.

“Yeah, but it’s still not a good excuse,” Libertus amended. Noct gave a shy smile to the Glaive.

“I know I come off as stand-offish, but I’m actually just a bit shy. So maybe we can just start over, okay?” Noct suggested. Libertus smiled and nodded.

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“Eh, just call me Noct.”

“Noctis! There you are. His Majesty is calling for you, quickly now,” the familiar voice of Ignis could be heard from nearby the group. “Hello, Nyx. I hope everything is to your liking,” Ignis added when he saw exactly who the Prince was speaking with.

“Thanks, Ignis. Everything is perfect,” Nyx replied sincerely. Ignis smiled shyly.

“Well I know that it would have been more fun at a bar or poolside, but you know how these council members can be,” Ignis apologized. Prompto let out a laugh, feeling so much better now that everyone was on pleasant grounds again.

“That’s just what Noct said,” Prompto told Ignis happily. Ignis grinned to the Blond, quirking his eyebrow to the Glaive on his arm.

“Did he? Well please excuse us everyone. Come, Your Highness. We cannot keep His Majesty waiting,” Ignis ordered.

“Have a good evening. Come on, Prom. You come too,” Noctis said. Prompto gulped, knowing full well that His Majesty had certainly NOT asked for him as well. This was probably Noctis’ way of disentangling his boyfriend from the stunning Crowe.

“Uh well see ya! It was nice to meet you guys,” Prompto said as he was finally released from Crowe.

“It was nice to meet you too. Don’t be a stranger at dojo,” the woman said with a wink. Prompto grinned nervously and only stopped when Libertus offered his hand as a peace offering.

“Prince Noctis, you are very lucky to have such a best friend,” Libertus offered. Noct smiled with a nod.

“Yeah, you too,” the Prince answered, obviously referring to Nyx. Prompto and Noctis then turned away and headed to the smaller throne that had been arranged in the hall. Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto all remained silent for most of the walk. Prompto was still unsure how much of that exchange Noct had heard. He really hoped that he hadn’t managed to piss off his boyfriend on his birthday.

“Just so you know,” Noctis said, interrupting his thoughts. “That totally counted as one of your birthday gifts,” the Prince teased. Prompto’s eyes widened until he realized that Noctis was just messing with him.

“What do you mean?!” Prompto asked stunned. Not believing his good fortune.

“Crowe all over you is what I’m talking about. Not to mention the lipstick on your cheek,” Noct said with a laugh. Prompto’s jaw dropped as he quickly began scrubbing at his cheek.

“Yeah, that’s so not coming off,” Noct stated amused. Prompto gave up and scowled to his boyfriend.

“Well you’re one to talk! You’ve been dancing nonstop with all kinds of girls. So, I’d say we’re even,” Prompto protested. “I mean, I’ve never even danced with you. So, you’re the one who is acting more like a cheater,” Prompto said in a whisper. Noct just smiled at the statement.

“Hey, calm down, Prom Babe. I’m just messing with you,” the Prince answered with soft eyes. Prompto wanted nothing more than to lean into Noctis’ arms just then. He could tell that Noct wanted the same.

“Careful you two. People are watching. They are always watching,” Ignis warned from the corner of his mouth. Prompto sighed with a nod and stopped looking at Noctis. It was always so easy to get lost in his beautiful eyes and it certainly affected Prompto’s judgment.

“Noctis, Ignis, Prompto!” King Regis greeted from the throne. “I hope that you are all enjoying the night,” His Majesty added as he accepted a hug from the Prince. “Happy birthday, Prompto. Sorry if this has spoiled your night a bit. I’m sure that Noctis will fix that soon enough,” the King said, as he gestured for Prompto to come in for a hug as well. Prompto laughed as he complied and hugged the frail King. Before he understood what was happening, King Regis was pressing an envelope into his hands. Black Crown Stationary, just like last year.

“Your Majesty, no,” Prompto protested.

“Prompto Argentum, obey your King and take the damned envelope,” Regis commanded with mock authority. “This one never wants to accept anything from me, Noctis,” the King spoke over the Blond. Noct laughed at his father’s remark.

“Yeah, he won’t take anything from me either without a fight,” the Prince agreed cheerfully, smiling gently to the Blond as he did so. Prompto playfully stuck his tongue out to the Prince as he slipped the envelope into his inside coat pocket.

“That’s good. One shouldn’t expect handouts,” Cor Leonis said as he joined the group. “Happy Birthday, son,” he said to Prompto, who’s heart melted at the words.

“Thanks, Cor,” Prompto chirped, also receiving a quick hug from the Immortal.

“I got you something, but I’ll give it to you later,” Cor added as a whisper.

The Amicitia family then strolled up to the throne, Clarus briefly bowing his head to His Majesty before standing opposite of Cor on the other side of the Throne. Prompto couldn’t help but notice that Gladio and Iris both seemed pretty miffed.

“Uh, something the matter, big guy?” Prompto whispered to the Prince’s Shield. Gladio shot a glare towards Iris who stuck her nose in the air but obviously refused to look at her brother.

“I’ll tell you later,” Gladio supplied to Noct, Ignis, and Prompto’s raised eyebrows.

“Well Cor, I think we’d rather get this started before all of the champagne has been drunk,” the King stated, looking amused at the smiling and intoxicated citizens who walked about the hall. Cor nodded and stood forward in his impossibly straight posture.

“Attention!” he called clearly, bringing order instantly. It was obvious who was in the Guard and Glaive, as they all stood upright at attention instantly. Prompto mimicked them, having been trained to do so from Gladiolus. King Regis gripped his cane and slowly rose to his feet. From this close, Prompto could see how much discomfort His Majesty was in and wanted nothing more than to rush over and lend him a hand, but that would be inappropriate.

“Thank you everyone who could attend tonight’s celebration in honor of our very heroic Kingsglaive,” Regis called. The hall erupted in cheers and claps, even the council members and nobles joining in. The Glaives that Prompto could spot looked somewhat nervous from the praise, often receiving the opposite response from these very people. Prompto chewed on his bottom lip and thought about what Libertus had said earlier. Now that he was no longer in the heat of the moment, he supposed he could see some of the Glaive’s side as well.

“Your defense for Our Kingdom is never not appreciated, but your actions just a few days ago have shown your dedication, even when not commanded by the Crown. Having said that, there is one Glaive that I would like to thank in particular. Nyx Ulric, please approach the throne,” Regis called. It didn’t take Prompto long to spot Nyx as he gracefully obeyed his orders and then kneeled before Regis.

“Nyx Ulric, since I met you as a boy, you have adapted quickly to the role of a Glaive and as a Hero. Never one to leave a friend behind, and always courageously saving others at the risk of your own peril, the Crown would like to present you with a few tokens,” Regis explained. “Rise Nyx Ulric. For your bravery, we offer you these sashes for your uniform, in the style of Galahd. For your dedication to the Crown, I offer you a Horn of Bahamut, so that all may know who you serve and represent. Thank you,” King Regis presented and thanked. It was Clarus who actually walked over to the young Glaive and passed him his newly modified uniform. Nyx looked pleased with the changes and smiled sincerely. He would certainly stand out among his fellow Glaives now.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Nyx said and bowed once more. The room cheered and clapped again, and the music that had gone silent at the King’s words, picked up once more. Prompto smiled to the Glaive as he backed away three steps from the throne before turning to the waiting Crowe and Libertus. Prompto waved to them and they waved back.

“Well you better go run and hide Noctis, before you are dragged back into dancing,” His Majesty warned amused. Noct nodded quite seriously though, always hating being harassed by all the noble women and their daughters. If only he wasn’t so dreamy, Prompto thought as Noctis gently pushed him forward to get him moving. Prompto didn’t question as he was led to the elevator, Ignis and Gladio joining the two as the doors closed. The group sighed as one. Royal gatherings were exhausting. Gladiolus immediately loosened his tie from around his throat.

“What had you and Iris out of sorts?” Ignis questioned as he pressed a button. Gladio let out a growl and clenched his jaw loud enough that the sound of his teeth grinding was audible.

“I caught Iris making out with some Crownsguard. I hate that little shit, Justin!” Gladio bellowed.

“What?!” Noct and Prompto chimed as one, scandalized. Gladio nodded, obviously still very upset by it all. “So, is he dead?” Prompto asked, wondering if they had lost a member of the Guard on this very night.

“If I could get rid of the body, then believe me, it’d be a done deal. But Iris was vicious, wouldn’t even let me get a word in edgewise, somehow turned me into the bad guy. Justin managed to escape during our fight,” Gladio admitted. “Why do kids grow up? When did she start growing up?” Gladio asked no one. Ignis patted the larger man on the back.

“Come now, Gladio, you knew this day would come. Iris is a very charming and attractive girl. She’s a catch for anyone. It’s only natural for her to start having interest in relationships. And I know Justin. He’s not that bad of a guy,” Ignis reasoned. Gladio frowned but said nothing. Prompto only then realized that they were going up.

“Uh, hey, where are we going?” he inquired. The elevator grew quiet. Very quiet. “Heh heh heh, don’t tell me that you really did kill that guy and we’re off to hide the remains,” Prompto nervously joked into the silence.

“Well if that were the case, you’d be obligated, right? The Brotherhood, remember?” Gladio pointed out, obviously delighting in terrifying the birthday boy since he couldn’t pound his fist into someone else.

“Oh hah hah! But really, what are we doing?” Prompto asked again.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Ignis cryptically answered, not reassuring the Blond at all. Noctis wore a grin though. Prompto very much wanted to go and pinch the Prince’s cheeks in defiance but decided not to. Finally, the elevator chimed and opened its doors.

“Whoa!” Prompto said as he stepped out into the marble hall. He had never been up here before, but he had a feeling of where he was.

“I know that you’ve always fancied a peak at the gallery outside the throne. Since everyone is conveniently downstairs, we thought you could get a private look,” Ignis explained, leading the way. Prompto kept stopping every few feet, to look at painting after painting of the Astrals and their complicated story that he didn’t fully understand. The other three men laughed at his enthusiasm and Noctis tugged at his hand. Prompto almost froze at the gesture. Touching at the Citadel was a big no-no unless they were in Noctis’ quarters, of course.

“Come on! You’ll never even get to the really cool part at this rate,” Noct laughed, dragging Prompto past some paintings that he turned his head around to try and glean. Soon he stopped his resistance though as he was brought into the main chamber before the apparent throne room’s giant metal doors.

“Ho-lee shiiit!” Prompto let out as he stared at the ceiling in disbelief. He’d only ever seen its likeness in textbooks, like the actual cover of the Cosmogony Studies textbook, but the picture of the Prophecy was so much more in person. He had no idea that it was painted at such a scale. And though the artwork was done thousands of years ago, it still looked amazing.

“Thanks. Thank you, guys, so much! I’ve always wanted to see this,” Prompto admitted with wonder in his voice. He then noticed that only Noctis stood at his side. Ignis and Gladio had disappeared somewhere. The soft glowing of flame brought his attention to an accent table by the wall. It had a small birthday cake lit with candles. Prompto approached it in a daze and smiled when he could see it more clearly. It was the cutest cake he’d ever seen, perfect for two and covered with intricate piping that had no doubt been Ignis’ handy work.

“Make a wish, Prom,” Noctis huskily whispered into Prompto’s ear from behind him. All the small hairs on the back of Prompto’s neck rose and he shuddered to the unexpected hot breath teasing his skin. Prompto wished for what he always did, that all the time he had left with Noctis would be perfect, and then he blew out the candles.

Suddenly he could hear the familiar notes of a song starting up, but he wasn’t sure from where. As Prompto spun around, trying to find out where the music was coming from, Noctis tugged on his hand, pulling the Blond towards him.

“You know, I hate these stupid parties because I always have to dance with women that I don’t know or usually even like. It occurred to me that I don’t actually mind the dancing though. I think I just need the right partner,” Noctis said as he placed Prompto’s hands in the right positions. Prompto was blushing heavily and he felt mortification in his heart.

“But Noct, I don’t know how to dance!” he blurted out, so ashamed of himself. He’d be lying if he claimed he’d never been jealous of Noctis’ hands on all of those gorgeous and heavily perfumed ladies, twirling around the dance floor. But now that his chance had finally come, he realized he couldn’t even go through with the fantasy. Noct laughed at him, but not unkindly.

“It’s okay, I’ll show you,” the Prince said just as the voice started to sing.

When the night has come, and the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we see.

Prompto had his head down, worriedly watching his feet, so terrified that he’d scuff Noct’s fancy shoes with his own fancy shoes. Obviously, Noctis was leading, which Prompto was too busy stressing out to even notice. Noct squeezed his hand and used his forehead to force Prompto’s up.

“Hey, look at me. Don’t worry. Just move with me,” Noct ordered kindly as he looked into Prompto’s eyes. The lights were dimmed in here, Prompto assumed due to the time of night, unless the other three had somehow planned that as well (they had), but he could still clearly see the emotion radiating from the Prince’s eyes.

“I wanted to thank you, by the way. For defending my dad and me to Libertus,” Noct said sincerely. Prompto smiled shyly.

“How much did you hear?” he asked nervously. Noct smiled gently.

“Oh, you know, just the part where after talking about how great dad is you threatened to fight that huge Glaive if he didn’t shut his mouth,” Noct answered with a smile. Prompto laughed embarrassedly as he sank his head forward into Noct’s chest.

“I can’t believe I did that! But he just made me so mad. I mean he seems like a good guy, but he doesn’t know anything about you or your dad,” Prompto said, still embarrassed.

“I guess it’s not totally his fault, but thanks all the same. I mean I’m not surprised that you would defend me, but to see you do it without even knowing that I was there, well I know that I can always count on you,” Noct elaborated.

“Well duh, Noct. I’m always going to be here for you. Even if that entails kicking some ass and taking down names,” Prompto joked.

“What about for private dances, cos I think I just found my new favorite partner,” Noct asked. Prompto realized that they had been successfully dancing for a few minutes now. “I knew we’d do well. We know how to move together,” Noct cockily added. Prompto just laughed and marveled at the ease of which they moved now that he wasn’t concentrating on the actions.

“Are Ignis and Gladio hidden here somewhere?” Prompto asked, looking around the dim room. Noct nodded no.

“They’re guarding the elevator,” Noct answered.

“Oh, good,” Prompto said as he went in for a kiss. He’d been wanting to do that for hours now, ever since they’d gotten dressed in Noctis’ room all that time ago. Noct seemed just as eager to join their lips, their dance slowing, though it didn’t altogether end.

“I know it’s not much, but I thought that you’d like some alone time tonight while we were still dressed up all fancy,” Noct said, stealing Prompto’s vocabulary for formal wear. “But you’ll have to wait for your gift until Wednesday,” the Prince explained softly. Prompto returned the smile, feeling bashful.

“Oh Noct, you know that you don’t have to get me anything,” the Blond protested. Noct laughed in his face.

“See, just what dad was complaining about earlier,” Noct teased, pulling his boyfriend in for another kiss. Stand by Me ended and another song began. They continued dancing and kissing slowly.

“I don’t think I know this song,” Noct confessed as he listened to the music. It was Prompto’s turn to laugh.

“What did you just hijack the mp3 player from the car?” the Blond inquired. Noct laughed too.

“Pretty much.”

“It’s Soundgarden. This song has always reminded me of you. Probably cos he keeps talking about ‘Your Highness’. It’s called Zero Chance,” Prompto said as they continued their slow dance (though they had given up on the formal moves and Prompto simply had his arms encircling the back of Noct’s neck while Noct lazily had his around Prompto’s waist). Noct appeared to be listening thoughtfully for a while.

I’m thinking of Your Highness and crying long upon the loss I found. On the plus and minus with zero chance of ever turning this around.

“It sounds pretty good,” he decided. Prompto smiled and their lips joined again.

“Everything sounds pretty good when I’m with you,” was Prompto’s cheesy reply. “I wish that we could be like this forever,” Prompto sighed into Noct’s shoulder. Noct’s lips kissed Prompto’s cheek (right on top of Crowe’s persistent lipstick).

“Me too.” They danced slowly together for a few more songs before stopping to devour the birthday cake with the one fork that had been beside it. Then they headed to the elevators to relieve their Brothers from their duty.

***

“Pay attention,” Mr. Piscis warned as Noctis almost bumped into the waitress that had scooted between him and the counter at the last second. Noct wondered why he was being told to pay attention when she had clearly seen him coming and rushed past anyway. Whatever.

If Noctis were to be honest with himself (and he loathed that on a good day), he had to admit that he had been distracted all morning. In his head, he was still dancing with Prompto in the reception hall, under the dim lights and beautiful murals to soft music. Sure, it sounded way cheesy (and maybe girlie?) but he couldn’t help it.

He just kept thinking about how he could imagine them getting married and having a Royal Wedding. They could both be decked out in tuxedos (his black and Prom’s white) and simply be the most gorgeous people there. Gladio would be his Best Man, Iris the Maid of Honor, and Ignis could get ordained and marry them. Cor would walk Prompto down the aisle. Nyx and Luna could be Groomsman and Bridesmaid. Maybe Umbra and Pryna could somehow pull off Ring Bearer and Flower Girl?

The Citadel would be decked out in sunflowers because they reminded him of Prompto and summer, two of his favorite things. Ignis would arrange the food and Nyx would organize the drinks. The hardest thing would be getting Prompto to not take his own photos or insist on being the DJ.

“Your Highness, table three! Table three!” Mr. Piscis’ voice ordered. Noct shook his head from his thoughts with a blush. Shit, he did need to pay attention. He headed to table three with four steaming bowls of miso soup. Four teenaged girls squealed the whole time he slowly placed their bowls in front of them. Noct was absolutely terrified that he might spill and scald one of the irritating girls with the hot soup.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” he dutifully asked.

“Yes, what’s your number, Your Highness?” one of the girls asked. All the girls began laughing as he simply walked away. When he got behind the counter, he began to tug at his apron strings. Thank the Six, it was time to go.

“Not too bad. You didn’t break anything this time; that’s a first,” Mr. Piscis said with a laugh. Noct forced a smile even though he was offended (God’s damned pride).

“Thanks. Well I’ll be heading out now, sir,” Noctis answered with every bit of reserve that Ignis had ever taught him. Mr. Piscis bowed respectfully, still grinning and seeming very much amused with the whole situation. Noct ground his teeth and forced himself to calmly walk to the back room. He reminded himself to chill and decided to focus on the fun. It was his one-year anniversary today. He and Prompto were about to have an amazing day, and no amount of dumb schoolgirl or shameless employer could ruin that. Besides, he owed it to Prompto to be in the best of moods.

Noctis made it home in record time, only abiding to the traffic laws that he saw as unavoidable. His mood had lifted during the drive, singing along tunelessly to the songs that blasted over the speakers (he had dumped Prompto’s entire music library onto his own mp3 player some months ago so that he had something to listen to when the Blond was not around). The Prince was on cloud nine as he practically skipped into the blessedly empty elevator and pressed the button for his floor.

“Prom?!” he called from the entryway as he struggled out of his work shoes. His heart raced as he heard the thudding of Prompto’s feet as he rushed down the hallway and into Noct’s waiting arms. Noct did not hesitate to bring their lips together into a heated kiss that ended with Noct pressed against the wall with Prompto’s hands sliding up his shirt. As much as Noct was enjoying the reception, he forced himself to push his boyfriend away with a laugh.

“You know we won’t make it out for our date if we don’t stop,” Noct warned lightly, rubbing at his crotch that was already half hard. Prompto’s eyes greedily followed the movement but seemed to agree as he gave the Prince some space. The Blond let out a sigh with a grin. Noct took that moment to look at his boyfriend.

Prompto had his hair free of gel today and styled loose, like their high school days. He had light touches of eye makeup on and his clothes were casual as Noctis had requested. He wore dark teal skinny jeans, the legs slightly folded up at the ankles. He was layered with a heather gray hooded, pullover sweater that was open at the collar. A black and white checked shirt could be seen peeking out at his waist and at his neck. On top he wore an olive-green tweed blazer, and completed the look with light tan, fingerless leather gloves. Noct wondered how Prompto so easily coordinated outfits, not to mention pull them off. He was so damn stylish (fucking art school kids).

“You look good,” Noctis decided to share after drooling a bit. Prompto blew a raspberry as he waved his hand dismissively.

“Nah,” the Blond shyly said, blushing slightly. Noct took a brief moment to wonder if Prompto really couldn’t see how gorgeous he was. “You better get dressed. Ignis said he’d be here in twenty, even though HE won’t give me any details either,” Prompto whined. Noct grinned, happy that Ignis’ loyalty was still with him over Prompto (some days he wondered…).

“Well I mean don’t get too excited. I don’t think I can top last year, with the concert and all, but we should have fun,” Noct warned, starting to fear that Prompto’s expectations would exceed reality. He didn’t want to watch Prompto pretend to be happy when the whole time he was disappointed.

“Tell me this much: are you gonna be there?”

“Well yeah.”

“And me too, right?”

“Well duh!”

“Then I’m sure that even if we do something lame, like go grocery shopping, I’ll still be happy. I mean we haven’t really been able to hang out lately. I’ve missed you,” Prompto said in earnest, walking into Noct’s personal space again and bringing their torsos together. He gave the Prince a plump peck on the lips with a genuine smile.

“You’re too good for me,” Noct said, feeling all the weight of that statement that he knew to be true. Prompto beamed.

“Well duh!” he parroted Noct’s previous answer and stepped out of the embrace. “Now get dressed, dummy. We’re gonna get bitched out by the chamberlain,” Prompto scolded (he had made a point of referring to Ignis as such ever since he had learned his actual job title. For some reason, he found it to be hilarious).

“You’re the dummy. Help me pick out my clothes. I wanna look good too,” Noct requested. Prompto blushed again but looked super excited by the offer.

“Really?! Okay!” he agreed and immediately dragged Noctis to his room. Noct saw the two packed bags waiting at the foot of his bed. He had told Prompto to prepare overnight bags as they would be staying out. “Is it weird that I’ve always wanted to do this?” Prompto asked, voice muffled as he called from inside the closet. Noct smiled but chose to not answer. He always thought that Prompto was weird, but it was one of the things that he adored and admired about him. He figured that his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to process that fact as a compliment though.

Noct joined Prompto in the closet and obediently stood still as the Blond held black shirt after black shirt up to his frame with inquisitive eyes. Prompto’s critical eyes had that look of concentration that he gave to the subjects he photographed, not the dreamy star gazing ones that he usually flashed to his boyfriend. It actually made Noct feel a bit nervous. He began to wonder what Prompto really thought about his wardrobe as the process was taking way longer than he ever would have spent on himself.

“I think we’ve got a winner,” Prompto congratulated himself as he piled clothes into the Prince’s arms. Noct looked at the selection and tried to envision it. The clothes were nothing new, but it was a combo that he’d never done before. “Imma do your hair too, so get changed. Unless you want me to help with that?” Prompto leered, biting onto his lower lip with a suggestive eyebrow.

“Prom,” Noct warned as if he weren’t interested (oh he totally was, but it’d have to wait until tonight).

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” the Blond replied, exiting the closet, and choosing to drape himself across the bed instead. Noct quickly kicked his way out of his work uniform that smelled of the sushi restaurant. He wished he had time to shower and hoped that changing clothes alone would take the odor away.

Noct slipped into the faded black, straight legged jeans that Prompto had chosen. They were well worn and more of a dark gray now. He’d chosen a black short-sleeved shirt for him that had darker black skulls around the collar and trickling down the front. For a jacket, he’d chosen an even darker black, double-breasted pea coat that was meant to be worn open and cinched in to show off the Prince’s trim waist. He wondered how three different shades of black would work out but found himself unable to argue with the results once he stood in front of the mirror. Prompto had managed to capture his normal casual look in black but make it more interesting.

“Hair time!” Prompto declared, jumping up from the bed once more and ushering Noct to the bathroom. Noct was pushed down to sit on the closed toilet seat and automatically frowned. He could only imagine what his boyfriend would come up with. Prompto was so outgoing with his style, the opposite of the Prince really. He tried his hardest not to mope, but he knew in his heart that if Prompto went too adventurous, he wouldn’t feel comfortable or be able to enjoy himself while they were out.

Noct’s head moved from side to side as Prompto gently tugged at his locks with globs of gel. It took about five minutes but Prompto was absolutely grinning at the end of it. “Noct Babe, you look so fucking hot,” the Blond declared, finally allowing Noctis to get up and look in the mirror. Noct tried to play it off and take his time getting up (he was too proud to let Prompto see his panic) as he leisurely walked over to the mirror.

The style really wasn’t too different from the usual way that he’d worn it for practically his whole life. His messy bangs were still messy but manipulated by the gel to be placed just so. Prompto had longer chin-length pieces framing the sides of his face. The backside he had styled upwards into a sort of duck fluff. But ultimately, he didn’t hate it. He felt like he looked older and more stylish.

“Please tell me that’s an accepting face and you’re not gonna wash it all out?” Prompto quietly asked from behind his shoulder. He looked equal parts amused and terrified.

“Nah, I think I like it. But can I really pull it off?” Noct asked, honestly feeling a bit nervous. Why was change so hard?

“Dude, you look hot! And yeah you can pull it off. I mean come on,” Prompto enthusiastically complimented.

“I think it’s very becoming,” Ignis’ voice stated from the bathroom door, causing both teens to jump and shriek.

“On the Six! Ignis! Why you gotta sneak up on people?” Noctis demanded, embarrassed of his reaction. Prompto was grinning over their silliness and Ignis seemed unimpressed with the Prince’s allegations.

“I did not sneak. I was as loud as a garula in a thicket. Not to mention I have sent both of you several messages,” Ignis countered.

“Nah man, Gladdy would be a garula. You’re more like a spiracorn,” Prompto interjected. This caused all glaring between the Prince and his Chamberlain to cease in favor of staring at Prompto’s grinning face and wondering whether he was being serious or not.

“Well that would make you a cactuar and Noctis a tonberry,” Ignis finalized as he smirked slightly. Noct rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, whatever. So, I guess we’re ready,” Noct said, taking a final look in the mirror.

“I see Prompto dressed you. Well you both look very, what would they say, hip?” Ignis supplied. Noct groaned with a flushed face while Prompto giggled and dangled off his boyfriend’s arm.

“I told you that you looked hot. Come on. It’s time to pamper me,” Prompto teased, dragging Noctis out of the bathroom to collect their bags. Ignis was smiling as he followed behind them.

“Allow me to get your bags. By the way, happy anniversary. I am proud of you both. I had my doubts in the beginning and was quite worried that you would ruin your friendship over hormones, but you have proven me wrong. We won’t speak of the future, let me just say that I think you complement each other well and I have seen how your love has made each other grow. You have made a commitment to one another and though there have been bumps, you have never given up and worked it out.

“So today, just have fun and don’t worry about anything. I’ll handle everything,” Ignis explained.

“Thanks, Iggy,” Noct said on top of Prompto’s watery-eyed, “Much too good for us!” The young men all shuffled out of the room and apartment. They made it all the way to the elevator before Prompto’s pestering began.

“Aren’t you guys gonna tell me now? I mean come on!” Prompto begged. Noct shared a smile with Ignis.

“Nope,” Noct answered with his smug smile. He easily deflected a swat that Prompto aimed at his head (Prompto had definitely improved after a year of Crownsguard training, but he still was no match for Noctis).

“You guys are the worst!” Prompto whined, hanging his head in defeat.

“Yep. Aren’t you glad that we made it a whole year?” Noct teased sarcastically. Prompto stuck his tongue out to the Prince, and Noctis quickly pulled his body flush to his own. He glanced down to Prompto (who he currently had nearly two inches of height on. Prompto usually caught up within a month or so, their growth spurts always seeming to play tag) and smiled gently into his face.

“I love you,” Noctis said, unashamed that Ignis stood beside them. The Advisor had the decency to be scrolling through his phone, evidence of the smallest of smiles on his face.

“I love you too. I’ll be forever by your side,” Prompto replied, giving his customary response. They shared a gentle kiss then, but quickly broke it off. The elevator doors were going to open soon anyway. Noct amusedly noticed that Ignis had not scolded them as he usually would. He really was giving them special treatment today.

When they made it to the parking garage, even Noct’s jaw dropped.

“You got the Regalia?!” he asked stunned. Ignis was grinning with his pearly whites.

“Yes. His Majesty was quite happy to lend it to us, believing that we’re celebrating Prompto’s birthday, of course. I know how much you love this car so I thought it might make a nice touch for today’s festivities,” Ignis said. “However, he asked that I alone drive her. He has received the tickets that Your Highness has accumulated,” Ignis added, slightly ruining the moment. Noct blushed but ignored the comment as he quickly helped stow away their bags in the trunk.

“Shit. I’ve never been in the King’s car before. Is this the one you’re always drooling over?” Prompto questioned, making a full revolution around the vehicle before opening the backdoor. “Ooh look at all this leather! Wow, this is like a classic. Very nice!” Prompto’s voice called from inside. Noct smiled and got in on the other side.

“Thanks, Ignis,” the Prince said once they were all settled.

“Not a problem, Noct. It was my pleasure. Come now, Prompto. I know that you have your mp3 player burning in your pocket. Hand it over,” Ignis instructed. Prompto giggled at the truth to the statement and quickly passed over the goods. “Alright, and we’re off,” Ignis said once he had the music going. The engine came to life but quickly reduced to a gentle hum. Noct really loved the car. It reminded him of being younger when his father had time to take him to ceremonies or just around town. Being in it kind of made him feel like his dad was with him too, if only in spirit. The sound of a shutter clicking brought Noctis out of his reverie.

“That was a nice one,” Prompto purred as he shamelessly took another shot of the Prince. Noct smiled for that one, wanting to make Prompto happy. “Let’s get one together,” the Blond said as he pressed himself against his boyfriend. He held the camera as far away as he could without intruding upon Ignis’ driving space and took the shot. Afterwards he smiled to himself while rubbing his cheek against Noct’s shoulder. Noct thought it was adorable when Prompto was bashfully overcome with emotion. His star struck eyes to his dopey grin; it was all too much.

“Oh hey, we’re by the arcade. Man, I miss that place. When’s the last time that we’ve even gone? Like not since graduation, huh?” Prompto questioned rhetorically, pressing his face close to the glass of the window. “It looks pretty dead. Man, I hope they’re not going out of business or something,” Prompto worried. Noct grinned as the Regalia pulled into the parking area. Gladio was standing next to an unmarked decoy car while sipping from an energy drink.

“Wait, why’s Gladdy here? Oh my Gods! Are we going inside?!” Prompto shouted as he began to piece together the clues.

“We’ve rented the entire arcade for two hours. No one but us four shall be present, so you may be as indiscreet as you wish. I even ordered that disgusting pizza they serve here that the two of you are so fond of,” Ignis explained to the Blond who wore a giant grin.

“Oh my Gods! Noctis, I love you!” Prompto declared, jumping on his boyfriend, and peppering his face with kisses. Noct laughed and managed to get a few kisses in there of his own.

“Now, now. Wait until we get inside. The tint on the Regalia isn’t up to par for that,” Ignis gently scolded. Prompto’s door was wrenched open by the hulking figure of Gladio.

“‘Sup?” the Shield greeted as he gave Prompto room to exit.

“Can you believe it? Noct rented this whole place for us! How cool is that?!” Prompto said as a greeting to Gladio. Gladio smiled.

“I’d say it’s cool that this is the kind of thing that makes you happy. Lucky for Noct anyway,” Gladio teased. Prompto laughed with a shrug as they headed to the entrance. An employee stood at the doors expectantly. Noct recognized him as the manager from their many excursions during high school.

“Your Highness, Mr. Argentum. I’m sorry that it’s been so long since we’ve had your patronage. But I suppose the Crown has more pressing matters at hand,” the man greeted politely enough. Noct and Prompto waved, all smiles.

“Well I’ll be locking you in behind myself. I’ll return at four o’clock as agreed. The food you ordered has been prepared and is in the kitchen. Feel free to eat it at the birthday table. Give me a call if you run into any problems,” the manager quickly explained, standing aside to allow the small party inside.

Like the children that they still were at heart, Noct and Prompto raced inside to their favorite Zombie Shooter game, relieved that it was still there. Ignis and Gladio lingered behind with the manager to finish discussions.

“Shit, I need to get change,” Prompto remembered, ready to run to the machine.

“Here, Blondie,” Gladio called, tossing a sack towards him and another to Noct. Prompto caught it with a huff. They were quite heavy.

“Sweet!” Prompto cooed, opening the sack, and seeing all the tokens. “Noct, you’re the best. And I’m about to crush you at this game!” Prompto gushed, running over to the game once more to claim the first player spot.

“Oh, you’re on!” Noct challenged, though he knew that there was no way he’d beat the Blond. He never could in high school and now Prompto had formal firearms training to boot. “Look, someone beat your high score!” the Prince pointed out. “And only by 500 points. Fuck, Prom, we gotta take that back!” Noct said scandalized. Prompto’s face reddened in fury as he very seriously (and a tad bit aggressively) pushed his coins into the slot.

“Sons of bitches,” the Blond muttered as the opening music played. “Shit’s about to get real,” he vowed. Noct laughed as he put in some coins himself and joined his boyfriend in the zombie slaying.

Forty-five minutes later had them cheering in victory. They had beat the game and reclaimed the high score by 1000 points, inputting their old gamer tag of “Promptis” as the name.

“You guys are such dorks. Promptis?” Gladio laughed behind them as they were still cheering and talking trash to the former high ranker known as “Caleb”. “What are you using one of those celebrity couple names now?” the Shield added. The two teens blushed.

“We came up with that name in high school. It sounded better than Nocto,” Prompto defended their honor.

“And anyway, we are a celebrity couple. It’s just no one knows,” Noct added shamelessly, earning himself soft eyes and a smile from Prompto.

“Calm down children. I’m just teasing you. Anyway, Iggy’s got that pizza heated up. Let’s dig in and then get some four-player Pacman in,” Gladio suggested.

“Yass!” Prompto agreed with a fist pump. Noct was glad to see how genuinely happy he was.

When Ignis had first come up with the suggestion, Noct wondered if it would be a good enough surprise for an anniversary. The more he thought about it though, the more he realized that he missed the simpler days of high school when he and Prompto could sneak out and get some games in. He had a feeling that Prompto missed it too. They hadn’t even bothered to come to the arcade in the past year since Noctis had skyrocketed as a celebrity figure. Not to mention with their scandal last year. It was well known that they had frequented this spot.

“I’m really glad that we could do this,” Prompto whispered to Noct, apparently reading his mind. “I’m having a great time. You’re the best,” Prompto added.

“You’re totally worth it,” Noct answered, kissing Prompto’s cheek as they held hands and found a spot at the birthday table. Ignis had set the table with the little kid plates and napkins that Noct had seen in the past. The two had joked about having their birthdays here in the past. Prompto’s smiling amethyst eyes suggested that he was remembering that as well. It didn’t take long for his camera to materialize and begin taking shot after shot.

“Well here’s another one to cross off the bucket list,” the Blond stated. Noct laughed at the inside joke and Gladio merely shook his head. Ignis came out from the employee’s kitchen holding a tray with a pepperoni pizza. He laid it out on the table with ease, though his nose was crinkled up. He was such a snob about food.

“It looks and smells exactly the same!” Noct declared and didn’t wait to grab a slice and let it plop down onto the paper plate with a disgusting greasy smack. Ignis let out a groan.

“I’ll go gather the sodas,” the Advisor stated and retreated to the kitchen, the three other men laughing at him.

“What are the odds of Ignis eating this?” Prompto questioned as he sunk his teeth into the pizza greedily. Grease ran down the corner of his mouth, but he quickly caught it with a napkin.

“Zero chance,” Gladio answered automatically, having no trouble helping himself to the greasy nightmare. “But it makes it even more fun, watching him try to not puke as we eat it with gusto,” the Shield mischievously added. They let out low giggles, but mostly focused on gobbling down the pizza. Ignis returned with a tray of drinks and a salad for himself. It caused more snickering, to which Ignis merely rolled his green eyes. Noct wondered how juvenile they looked, crouched around the low children’s table, eating pizza, and drinking soda off paper plates and cups. He decided that he didn’t care. He was having a great time and easily envisioned the past days before life had become so complicated and he could just hang out with his bros.

“How’d you get permission to use their kitchen? Show off your food handler’s license?” Noct asked shamelessly. Ignis had a scowl on his face as he began clearing up their trash.

“Keep it up, Your Highness and I will take you straight home,” Ignis deadpanned. Noct’s eyes widened. He wondered if Iggy would try something like that.

“Tell him you’re sorry Noctis! Don’t ruin our anniversary!” Prompto urged with fake concern. He was such a goody two-shoes when it came to Ignis.

“Settle down children. We only have an hour left. Let’s go play,” Gladio warned, quickly picking up the rest of the trash that Ignis couldn’t hold. Prompto jolted up and grabbed his sack of coins.

“Come on Noct! We haven’t even played the dino-shooter yet!” he urged frantically. Noct laughed as he allowed himself to be dragged across the arcade as if their lives depended on it. “I wanna be first player,” Prompto declared, having no problem pushing his boyfriend farther down the bench that they were to sit at. Noct had half a mind to push Prompto back but decided to give the Blond his way.

“I don’t remember this being so hard,” Noct complained, only a few minutes in, as they were overwhelmed by dinosaurs and died.

“Yeah, I bet they rigged it or something,” Prompto complained as Gladio and Ignis walked over to them. “You wanted to play Pacman, right?” the Blond asked the muscled figure of the Prince’s Shield. Prompto was already rising from the bench and heading towards the other game, ready to do damage.

Noct found himself surprised and disappointed when the manager of the arcade returned. Had time really flown by that quickly? He could make out the slight pout on his boyfriend’s lips too, and he wanted nothing more than to crush that pout into a kiss, but at last, their time for public intimacy was up.

“Thanks, Noct. I really enjoyed that. We should try and make time to come and visit at least once a month. But I mean under normal circumstances. I can only imagine what it cost to rent this place privately,” Prompto said in hushed tones as Ignis and Gladio concluded business with the manager.

“Definitely. Besides, we have to return and reclaim our reputation with those damn dinosaurs,” Noct answered entirely serious. Prompto nodded with a frown (They weren’t sore losers. Clearly the system had been hacked…).

“So, you said we’re not going home tonight? Where are we off to next?” Prompto asked as they slipped back into the Regalia. “Is Gladdy out?” the Blond added as Gladio had arrived in a different car.

“He’ll be meeting us. As customary to any anniversary, we will be taking you to a fancy dinner,” Ignis informed the youths. Prompto smiled hesitantly.

“So, we’ll all be eating together then?” he inquired, sounding a bit uncertain. Noct could understand the tone. It was their anniversary; they should be dinning alone.

“Not quite,” Ignis supplied with the subtlest of smiles. Noct could see his green eyes enjoying Prompto’s confusion from the rearview mirror.

“Okay. But I mean how are we gonna have an anniversary dinner in public? I mean I guess we’ll just have to act like friends, right?” Prompto questioned. He wasn’t trying to sound disappointed, but the Prince could easily decipher Prompto’s moods by now.

“Give me more credit, Prompto. Just wait and see,” Ignis answered merrily. Prompto smiled and sank back into the leather seats. It looked like he was choosing to trust the Advisor.

“You’re right, Iggy. You’ve always pulled through before,” Prompto conceded. Noct pulled him into his arms so that Prompto was reclining against his chest. Noct’s dark hair laid on top of Prompto’s blond. The Prince deeply breathed in the scent of Prompto’s shampoo and rewarded him with a kiss on his golden head. Gods he loved the shit out his best friend! Noct’s blue eyes expectantly observed the slice of Prompto’s face that he could view from that angle. Sure, enough he could see the tinge of blush on his cheeks and a gentle smile.

“Are we staying at the fucking Caelum Via?!” Prompto questioned breathlessly a few minutes later when Ignis pulled up to valet parking of the immense hotel. The Caelum Via was the fanciest place one could stay at aside from the Citadel itself. It had housed countless celebrities and dignitaries from Lucis and beyond. The hotel towered high in the sky, rivaled by only the Citadel in height. It actually had an aquarium of sorts on the rooftop where there were often firework displays and was known for its five-star cuisine, having chefs that were required to specially train in Altissia before working in the kitchens.

“Well duh. Only the best for you, Prom,” Noct answered, giving him one final kiss before the valet could see them. Prompto remained looking stunned.

“Fuck, Noct, who’s paying for this?” Prompto questioned in disbelief. Noct laughed low.

“Well, me some, and then my dad the rest,” Noct answered. Prompto shook his head dazed.

“Dude, you’ve worked like two shifts. So, your dad is pretty much covering this?” the Blond countered. Noct smiled.

“I DO get allowance Prom. I am fully capable of saving money to buy things,” Noct retorted (not that it was very hard to save one’s allowance when one had everything provided for them). Eventually Prompto did get out of the car on shaky legs. Noct frowned. He didn’t want his boyfriend to feel uncomfortable with the extravagance. Noct had assumed that he’d finally gotten used to it.

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine. Our rooms are secluded. Just wait,” the Prince tried to console. Prompto nodded and looked very much like he wanted to hang off his arm but knew that he couldn’t.

Prompto continued to look like a deer in the headlights as the valet took the Regalia and a bellhop came to collect their bags. Gladio once again appeared, grinning eagerly to every polished woman that walked by. Many seemed mutually interested. Noct didn’t pay attention to Ignis checking them in at the counter. He and Prompto instead were watching a woman play a grand piano in the lobby as important people walked by, not even seeming to notice the extravagance of it all. Prompto looked out of place as he clapped when a song seemed to end. The pianist grinned though, and she started up a jaunty tune as apparent thanks.

“You’re all checked in, should I show you to your rooms?” Ignis inquired as he and Gladio joined the teens.

“Uh sure. You ready, Prom?” Noct asked as Prompto was still watching the pianist. Prompto smiled with a nod and waved to the musician as they headed over to a gilded elevator. “Maybe we can come see if she’s here later on and listen some more,” the Prince suggested as the doors closed.

“Yeah, maybe. She seemed really talented, huh?” Prompto questioned, obviously feeling more at ease. Ignis snickered, causing the other three to look at him questioningly.

“That was only Yoko Shimomura,” Ignis explained with a condescending laugh. Noct, Prompto, and Gladio continued to stare at him blankly. “She’s just about the finest composer in all of Insomnia! In fact, she is the only composer that your father deals with for matters of the Citadel. She was awarded with a Golden Siren just last year, for Astrals’ sake,” Ignis continued, flabbergasted with their ignorance.

“Well sorry that we are so uncultured,” Gladio apologized sarcastically to his friend’s annoyance.

“I swear to Bahamut that you all are two steps away from rolling around on the floor in your own filth,” Ignis complained, causing everyone to laugh.

“That’s why we have you around, Iggy. We are in definite need of your guidance,” Prompto teased, patting the older man on the shoulder. Ignis scowled, but it was clear that he wasn’t actually annoyed now that he made it through the initial shock (he did know them after all.).

“You think we’ll make it to the room before dark?” Gladio asked sarcastically as the elevator seemed to go further and further up. It was not unknown that Gladio, while not necessarily claustrophobic, did not enjoy being crammed in spaces that imposed on his size. His plea must have been heard by the Six, as a chime sounded when the elevator finally jolted to a stop and the doors opened.

“Much like your apartment, this is the only suite on this floor. In fact, aside from the rooftop aquarium, there is no floor above this. Shall we?” Ignis asked, looking very eager to show them their rooms. Prompto looked interested and excited at this point. Ignis lead them down the short hall that led to the suite. The walls were richly papered in gold and more gold. It had a definite Altissian feel to it, with small side tables holding vases that probably belonged in museums, rather than replicas of them.

The door of the suite was also gilded, just like the elevator. Noct decided that this seemed even more decadent than the Citadel, as the Citadel preferred dark blacks and silvers (and a strange obsession with skulls…), and this seemed more like a giant wedding cake come to life. Ignis was absolutely grinning as he swiped the key card and opened the doors. Even Gladiolus let out a gasp as they all saw the rooms. The many windows, that blinds were yet to have been drawn, let in the golden light of the setting sun that lit the room’s golden ornamentation on fire. Everything was over the top and lavish. The suite was larger than Noct’s apartment and he was just as surprised as Prompto (since he couldn’t bother himself with opening the link Ignis had sent him days ago that showed pictures of the rooms, of course).

There was a sitting room, a kitchenette, a huge bedroom with a bed of size as Noct’s at the Citadel, and an ensuite bathroom (with an infinity shower and Jacuzzi). Prompto was running around like a puppy, so excited, Noct couldn’t help grinning too.

“Man, if it weren’t for what I know you guys will be doing tonight, I’d probably ask to stick around,” Gladio teased, standing by the bar (not a mini bar, an actual bar with top shelf liquors).

“Sorry Gladdy, there’s only one brunette noble for me,” Prompto teased, making doe eyes to the Shield. Gladio snickered.

“I bet I could win you over once you saw the goods,” Gladio joked back. Noct shook his head in disgust.

“Ew. Stop, I don’t want that image in my head!” Noct pleaded. Gladio gave the Prince a rough shove.

“Hey, I caught you ogling all this more than once,” Gladio defended, puffing out his chest. Noct blushed. Perhaps throughout his life he had looked at his Shield’s body on a few occasions. But it definitely wasn’t out of lust (it’s not like Gladio didn’t parade around half naked all of the time as it were!).

“HO-LEE-SHIT! Noctis! Come here!” Prompto’s voice could be heard from farther in the rooms. Noct gladly left Gladio’s company to see what had his boyfriend so excited. A pair of Altissian doors opened to an indoor swimming pool that had a glass ceiling. The tiles were beautifully arranged in mosaics, celebrating Leviathan in gold and blues. “We can swim under the stars again,” Prompto said breathlessly. Noct pulled Prompto into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy anniversary, Prom Babe,” Noct said, nuzzling his mouth into Prompto’s neck. Prompto squirmed from the tickle but turned his head to return the kiss.

“Happy anniversary, Noct.”

***

At Ignis’ request, the two teens were urged to take a swim while he prepared their dinner. He had knowingly provided them with bathing suits as Prompto wouldn’t have imagined (through no fault of his own) packing swimwear so close to November. The two obeyed as they swam lazy laps around the heated pool, splashing and chasing and carrying one another in all their weightlessness. The sun had finally set, and a few stars began to peek out into the night sky. Though it was a clear night’s sky, Noct mourned the heavens they had been privy to outside of the Wall. Insomnia’s light pollution just couldn’t compete, but there was no denying that it was still enchanting.

“It’s time to get out and take a shower. I have your clothes hanging in the bedroom. Now I want you to enjoy your anniversary, so put up with my nagging a bit longer. The sooner that we get dinner out of the way, the sooner Gladio and I will be out of your hair,” Ignis informed the two. Noct and Prompto obediently left the pool and padded to the bathroom with their wet feet.

“I can imagine life in Altissia,” Prompto sighed as he stripped his clinging trunks off and stepped into the trickling warm water that came down from the shower ceiling. Noct admired his nude form and hurried to join him. They both stank of chlorine and grabbed for the shampoo at the same time. Prompto laughed, but simply poured some pearly product into his palm before doing the same for the Prince.

“This totally looks like jizz,” Noct observed, though it didn’t prevent him from dumping it onto his hair and aggressively lathering his locks.

“Not quite. I mean, for comparative purposes, I could show you,” Prompto leered, slowly walking into Noct’s personal space.

“Oh yeah?” Noct questioned, his voice turning husky as Prompto continued to look at him with a predatory gaze. Noct felt his cock twitch with interest and saw that Prompto’s was coming to life as well.

“Yeah,” the Blond answered as he pressed his lips into the Prince’s, quickly slipping his tongue in as well. Noct smashed their bodies together, ending with Prompto’s erection pressed against his abdomen. After a minute or so, Prompto broke the kiss to lick at Noct’s jaw and throat. Noct’s breathing grew labored and he found himself slowly walked back into the wall. His head tipped back as Prompto continued lower down his body. Noct knew where this was headed and briefly coached himself to not be loud. Ignis and Gladiolus were still present.

Prompto’s amethyst eyes looked upwards from his position on his knees. They were hardened with a sultry look of seduction as he slowly stuck out his pink tongue and lazily licked at the head of Noct’s cock. The Prince did a terrible job of concealing his moan, but he found himself helpless as Prompto refused to break the gaze. Noct couldn’t tear his blue eyes from his lover as he watched the Blond put on a show (a damned good one at that). He suspected that Prompto got off a bit on Noctis watching him. He could hardly blame him; he was simply hot.

Eventually, Prompto closed his eyes as he had to duck his head down as he began to get serious. Prompto knew everything that he liked by now. He knew to focus on the heavy vein on his underside, he knew how to ghost his fingers over where his lips and tongue would be next, he even knew to hum a bit when he deep throated the Prince. Noct continued to watch Prompto throughout the whole act, finally feeling like he was going to cum when he saw that Prompto was touching himself as well. Noct held out as long as he could, wanting Prompto to get off with him.

When Noct saw that Prompto’s hand was pumping at a furious pace and that his breathing from his nose had gotten erratic, he knew that he was close. He grabbed handfuls of blonde locks and pulled his boyfriend’s mouth exactly where he wanted it. Prompto didn’t resist, he was pretty pro to Noct fucking his mouth by now, and Noct bit down hard on his bottom lip as he came hard down the back of Prompto’s throat. Prompto let out a couple of moans as he found his own release but was still skilled enough to milk Noctis through his own. Noct sighed loudly and laid his head back against the shower tiles, starting to feel dizzy from the experience, he wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the floor.

Noct felt Prompto slowly stand and he opened his eyes to see Prompto’s bedroom eyes sparkling in the dim light. “See?” Prompto asked holding out his hand. Noct looked at him confused and then saw that there was cum in Prompto’s hand. Oh, the shampoo reference.

“Idiot!” Noct laughed out loud as Prompto rinsed his hand with a grin. “We better hurry up. Gods I’m starving,” Noct said as he grabbed for the soap.

“Yeah, let’s hurry. You were kinda loud. I’m surprised Gladio isn’t yelling at us right now,” Prompto added, actually washing his hair now.

“Well who’s fault is that? You suck cock like you were born for it,” Noct accused. Prompto threw his hands up as if he were scandalized.

“You know that you like it, Caelum,” he retorted, thankfully not insulted by Noct’s dirty words. It was one of their things.

“Whoa, when the hell did Ignis have time for this? We didn’t get fitted for any suits?” Prompto questioned when they stood in the room a few minutes later staring at the clothes Ignis had laid out for them. They were full on tuxes with fancy shoes to match them. Noct’s was in his customary black and Prompto’s in white. Noct felt a lump catch in his throat as he remembered his earlier daydream he had at work, of their getting married. His Advisor must have been psychic on top of everything else.

“It’s Ignis. I think he could probably do anything with one hour and a can of Ebony,” Noct joked as he walked over to the garments. As much as he loathed getting dressed up, he didn’t mind doing it for Prompto. After getting dolled up and quickly doing their hair, they exited the room, arm in arm.

Prompto was clearly speechless as they entered the other rooms. A candlelit dinner had been set up at the table and the rooms were only lit with low-light lamps. Music could be heard from a portable speaker somewhere. It was piano collections (Noct suspected Yoko Shimomura since Ignis would be that type of person). Gladio stood at the table dressed in a waiter’s outfit. The teens laughed, but in amazement from the thoroughness of it all, and not to be assholes.

“Gentlemen. Please have a seat,” Gladio instructed with his deep bass. He maintained a straight face as he took Prompto by the arm and led him to his seat. He even held out the Blonde’s chair, causing nervous giggles from the young man. As the two situated themselves with faces of wonder, Gladio brought over a bottle of wine and glasses. He set about popping the cork as Ignis entered the room from the kitchenette. He too wore waiter grab and carried a basket of bread and some small plates.

“Good evening, Sirs,” he greeted, all business as he deposited the goods. “I know you may find it difficult but try and ignore Gladiolus and myself. We wanted you to have a nice romantic dinner and found this could be the only way. Do enjoy yourselves,” Ignis explained, momentarily stepping out of character. Noct saw that Prompto’s eyes were brimming with tears. He couldn’t stop his own bright smile.

“Thanks guys. What can I say? You’re the best.”

The dinner lasted about an hour, Ignis having prepared four courses: salad, crab cakes, oyster linguine, and of course, tiramisu for dessert. Gladio and he left after cleanup, reminding them what time they should expect them tomorrow and showing them where they had stashed away snacks in case they got hungry later (most would find it doubtful after such a meal, but they were growing boys).

“Oh my Gods, I’m so stuffed. Do I even fit in this suit anymore?” Prompto whined, standing up by the windows and looking out into the night sky. The city was as lit up as ever and it was amazing how small the headlights of the cars were. Noct had not realized how high up they were. Suddenly the cracking and screeching of a firework caused the boys to jump before colorful lights broke out with a boom into the night sky.

“Oh, they must be doing the fireworks display upstairs. Should we check it out?” Noctis questioned Prompto’s pale face that was taking on the hues of the different colored fireworks.

“Totally! Let me grab my camera!” the Blond agreed as he ran off to the room where their belongings were. Noct almost stopped him to give him his present but decided against it. He didn’t know how long the show lasted. It took the two no time to go up the next level to the gathering of people on the rooftop.

“Wow!” Prompto said stunned. Everyone was in evening wear, so they thankfully didn’t stand out in their tuxes. A four-piece orchestra was in the center of the gathering, and Noct recognized the pianist from earlier (he supposed he couldn’t NOT recognize her after Ignis’ shaming). She now was playing a violin with the other musicians. “Look, let’s go see the fish!” Prompto suggested excitedly as he headed towards the glass structure that was like a mini aquarium. It housed some strange fish that Noctis didn’t recognize but found it quite fascinating.

“I think I’ve been here before. I feel all deja vu like,” Noct shared. Prompto giggled as he took a shot of the aquarium and fish.

“I’m sure something Royal has happened here. Your dad probably comes here like every week,” Prompto said. Noct shrugged. It was plausible. More fireworks were set off and Prompto quickly changed the subject of his photography. Noct smiled as he watched how excited and happy his boyfriend was. It would seem that the anniversary was a success. He had been so worried. His only regret was that he couldn’t hold onto his Blond in this moment and watch the sky.

“I think we owe Iggy. Gladio too. They really helped make today special, huh?” Prompto stated during a lull in the fireworks. Noct nodded with a gentle smile. The orchestra started a new song then and the crowd seemed to get loud in approval. A few notes in, even Noctis recognized the song. It was called The Kings of Lucis. Suddenly, it became apparent that all eyes were turning to him. He hadn’t realized that he had been spotted.

“Shit. Guess I’m found out,” Noct muttered to Prompto with a forced smile. Prompto plastered one on as well as he shifted nervously from one foot to another.

“Where the fuck is Ignis when you need him?” the Blond responded. “Should you like wave or something?” Prompto questioned. Noct shrugged but decided to go with Prompto’s suggestion. Much to his surprise, the people gathered began to applaud even over the music. “Shiiiit…”Prompto muttered low so that only they could hear.

“Guess we have to stick around for at least twenty minutes, so I don’t start ‘The Pompous Prince Noctis was spotted at the Caelum Via, blah, blah, blah,’” Noct complained.

“Yah but if we stay won’t it be ‘The Pompous Prince Noctis and His Gay Lover were spotted at the Caelum Via, blah, blah, blah?’” Prompto countered through his teeth that were still set in a grin.

“Hm, good point. I say we lose either way. Man, Iggy’s gonna kill me,” Noctis sighed. “Well I guess it’s shake hands and kiss babies time,” Noct added.

“Should I, like, step back. Do you want me to wait in the room?” Prompto asked. Noct frowned. Every time Prompto had been at the Citadel for Royal stuff, he had always been on the sidelines as he was a commoner. But this wasn’t the Citadel, and this wasn’t a Royal Event. This was Prom’s birthday/anniversary celebration and he wasn’t about to ruin it because they happened to be spotted in public.

“Hell no. This is our time. You know what, fuck them. Let’s go to that bar and grab drinks. Then we can watch the orchestra and leave,” Noct suddenly declared, changing his mind on how he was gonna handle the whole situation.

“N-Noct! Are you sure? I mean, Ignis did a lot for us today. I don’t want him to hate us for fucking up,” Prompto protested.

“We didn’t fuck up, Prom. I’m not King yet. I think I should be allowed to go out with a friend every now and then,” Noct countered, walking towards the bar. Luckily, it didn’t seem that there were any nobles among the people gathered. No one had the audacity to approach the Crown Prince without a proper introduction for once.

“What can I get for you, Your Highness?” the bartender asked somewhat nervously. He was a young man, around Gladio’s age probably, and he seemed unsure how to handle the situation.

“Two old-fashioneds, please,” Noctis ordered. Prompto rose an eyebrow to him but said nothing.

“Yes, Your Highness,” the young man answered and went straight to it. Prompto leaned against the bar, next to Noctis, but kept an acceptable amount of distance.

“Well there’s a few people taking pics of us on their cell phones, but I don’t see any actual paparazzi,” Prompto informed the Prince. “So, it is what it is. Guess we should have stayed in the room. Sorry, man,” Prompto said.

“Dude, there’s nothing to apologize for. I mean we got to see the aquarium and fireworks. And that Yoko lady was playing more music,” Noct defended. Prompto smiled softly.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he said. Noct gazed at him longingly and a throat was distinctly cleared. The drinks were ready. Shit they needed to focus, or they wouldn’t be fooling anyone about anything.

“Thank you,” Noct said as he pulled a crisp Lucian out of his pocket. It was a fifty which was plenty to cover the drinks and tip he hoped.

“Thank you, Your Highness!” the man said as he carefully accepted the money with a slight bowing of the head. Noct and Prompto made their way near the orchestra and listened while sipping their drinks. Noct allowed himself to drop the bad mood that had slowly been creeping up on him since he was recognized. He had done such a great job being a good boyfriend today and he was in the home stretch. He couldn’t fuck it all up now.

The orchestra stood after a time and bowed twice, once to Noctis and once to the crowd. Prompto clapped heartily as did many of the patrons. A waiter appeared with a tray to collect their drinks, asking if they wished for another. Noct declined and then slowly made his way to the elevator with Prompto at his side. When the elevator doors closed, he let out a long breath.

“We made it,” Prompto said as he ran a hand through his hair. “And I don’t think that we disgraced the Crown, so yay us!” Prompto added with a grin. Noct smiled and stepped out of the lift as soon as the doors opened. It wasn’t until he ran the keycard into the reader and closed the ridiculous gilded door behind him that he felt at ease.

“Let’s get changed Noct. I’m done playing dress up,” Prompto complained, dragging the Prince by his hand to the room. Noct couldn’t agree more. He never felt like himself when dressed up to the nines. He sensed that Prompto was always more at ease when they were dressed casual as well. The two quickly changed into sweats and plain t-shirts, probably causing the Astrals to laugh at their tasteless choices in such splendor. Noctis could not give less of a shit.

“So uh, Noct, I have something for you,” Prompto announced, clearly holding a present behind his back. “It’s not much, but, well, Happy Anniversary!” he crammed in as he swung the gift around and held it out to his boyfriend. Noct smiled as he accepted the wrapped gift that was flat and clearly a book or something similar.

“Let me grab you your gift also so that we can open them together,” he suggested scrambling to an armoire in the room that Ignis had said the gift would be. Sure enough, a beautifully wrapped gift, complete with a bow was stashed in there. Prompto blushed as he accepted it. “Sorry, I know it’s super obvious who wrapped that,” Noct apologized. Prompto laughed but didn’t seem offended.

“Also, it’s your birthday and anniversary gift combined. Sorry that they got crammed together! Next year will be better,” Noct said earnestly. Prompto shook his head with a smile.

“That doesn’t matter to me, Noct. I mean before you, I never put much stock in my birthdays,” the Blond confessed. “I just feel bad cos I already know that your gift is gonna totally outdo mine,” Prompto added, his grin taking a stab towards worried.

“Prom Babe, I seriously doubt it. Open it though,” Noct insisted. Prompto shook his head.

“You first,” he countered, looking to his boyfriend expectantly. Noct gave in as he carefully peeled at the tape. He could tell that Prompto had decorated the plain paper himself with stamps and doodles. It looked very Prompto and amazing, definitely better than some store-bought paper. After he pulled back the paper, a black leather-bound album was revealed. Noct curiously opened it to pictures that he hadn’t seen in years. There were ones back from elementary (though none of them standing together except for a class photo) and others from high school. There were ones from when they first started rooming together to them becoming a couple. There were pictures of them at college, at Prompto’s work, at Festival, on vacation. Most were simply placed on the pages with silver photo corners, but others were on pages that were more like Prompto’s art journals, fully decorated in Prompto’s unique style. Noct couldn’t help the dumb grin on his face. This was their story.

“I thought that maybe we could have some kind of record to remember the way we were, for when things have to change,” Prompto said. His smile managed to be happy and sad at the same time. Noct closed the book to those words. They hurt him, but he also knew that he would cherish the photos always. “I hope you like it,” Prompto added shyly.

“I love it. When did you even find time to make this?” Noct questioned incredulously. Prompto grinned.

“Well it wasn’t easy. Sometimes I lied to you and said it was for the KLP but I was actually working on this,” Prompto answered. Noct was pretty clingy with Prompto’s free time and blushed knowing that such deception would have been necessary.

“Well thanks. For putting up with my shit and for making me something like this when you have zero time,” Noct said sincerely. Prompto beamed and leaned in for a quick hug. “Open yours now,” Noct ordered, already feeling bad that his was simply store bought. Prompto smiled nervously as he undid the bow and lifted the lid to the box, he dug down into the tissue paper and lifted up the camera, stunned. His jaw dropped and he nearly dropped the camera as well, but quickly caught it.

“You got me a fucking Loxton LX-30?!” Prompto stated amazed. “How did you even know?!” he asked. Noct grinned evilly.

“I hacked your computer,” Noct answered truthfully. Prompto’s eyes quickly darted to Noct’s and he blushed. They both knew what Noct had seen in the process.

“I guess I can overlook that if it means that I got this. Man, now I really feel like an ass,” Prompto said, deflating a bit when he looked at the album that rested on Noct’s lap.

“Well you shouldn’t. Mine was just bought. You made yours. Yours has more meaning. And if nothing else, now you can take better quality photos for our next album,” Noct stated entirely serious. Prompto smiled with teary eyes. He carefully placed his camera back into the box and moved the album from Noct’s lap. He dropped to his knees and hugged Noct’s sitting form around the waist.

“Hey Prom?” Noct called after petting the Blonde’s hair a few times. Prompto looked up expectantly and Noct inhaled deeply.

“I just want you to know that my best time in life has always been with you. There were days in the past when I couldn’t even bring myself to get out of bed since I was so sick of my duties. Sometimes I was just so sad about my dad’s health. Most of the time, I was just lonely.

“I love Ignis and Gladiolus, but as much as they kept me going, they still couldn’t bring me to life. Only you could Prom. I love you. And I will always love you. No matter what comes or what anyone says. It’s never gonna change for me. So, I just want to thank you. Thank you for attaching yourself to my stupid, dramatic life. Thank you for loving me for who I really am and not the title that I was born into. I wouldn’t be the man I am today without you by my side,” Noct spoke slowly into the dim, quiet room. He didn’t know why he was crying or even why Prompto was crying, but they were happy tears. They both stood then so that they could properly embrace, Noct taking the opportunity to inhale Prompto’s scent deeply.

“It’s the same for me really. I was always alone until I met you Noct. Maybe Luna gave me the courage to actually talk to you, but I’ve always been drawn to you, ever since I was a little kid. I will always love you too, no matter what. And I’ll be forever at your side,” Prompto whispered into Noct’s ear as they continued to hug. Noctis turned his head after Prompto’s declaration and joined their lips into a sweet kiss.

“I say we stop crying and try out this bed,” Noct suggested, a little embarrassed at how real the night had gotten (you know, since feelings are so weird and all…).

“Damn, Noct, you’re so fucking romantic,” Prompto teased while wiping his face onto his arm.

“I’m a regular Prince Charming,” Noct retorted sarcastically. Prompto groaned from the lameness of the joke but still gladly accepted Noctis’ offered hand, as he was led to the bed to be shown just how charming Noctis could, in fact, be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, my deepest hope is that you enjoyed the story :) We've got one last chapter to this pre-canon story before we start part two, Strangers to Ourselves <3
> 
> Sometimes when I write this story, I don't know if I'm more Prom or Noct. The answer is prolly Ignis ^-^ He was my first fav when I played the game and I love him still (it's just that Promptis stole my heart).
> 
> So the title of the story was finally revealed. It is indeed a Soundgarden song that came to mind as I was playing the game cos the lyrics could have been written for the story (which of course it was not, having been made in the 90's). Anyway, it's worth a listen if one is ever bored and willing to hear an old song. And feel sad since the singer, Chris Cornell, is as dead as our Lucian Prince :(
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story so far! I would love feedback.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half have passed and the Brotherhood is as busy as ever. All of their plans will be changed when they receive a summons to see King Regis.

“Ignis, did you have time to pick up our suits?” Noct asked as he plopped down onto his couch and rubbed at the slight stubble that he sported on his chin and cheeks. The prospect of being a man and having to shave had always seemed so cool when he was young. The reality of having to shave twice a week was daunting. If he could only go back to those days of yesteryear when he was as smooth as a peach. Though still young (not that he’d know it) Noctis was now a twenty-year-old man and on the fast track of becoming King. He pondered where the time had gone as his Advisor tossed him a banana from the dining room table fruit bowl.

“Well of course, Your Highness. What do you take me for if not ever reliable?” Ignis asked, clearly offended. Noct chose to ignore the snippy reply. Ignis was overworked lately. Hell, everyone he knew was overworked at the time.

The Kings of Lucis Project had been a huge success and they had decided to debut the book at Noct’s twentieth birthday celebration. This year, the Prince had been unable to avoid a large-scale party that half the Kingdom had been invited to. It had been nice to have the book to focus on and to allow Prompto to also be by his side in the spotlight for once. The art that the Blond had put into the book had been well-received. He was even being offered a space in an upcoming gallery show.

Also surprising was the gift that Noctis had randomly received from Yoko Shimomura at his celebration. She had composed ten original songs in honor of him and his reign. Gladio and Prompto had teased him with no mercy since it was so random to have a soundtrack to one’s future life.

“I’m surprised that the song Noctis is so…upbeat or whatever,” Iris had commented at the ball that night where the music was being performed live.

“It’s not really that surprising I think when one truly knows His Highness,” Ignis had responded, unintentionally hurting Iris’ feelings in the process. He spent the entire night trying to make up for it, even going as far as to dance with the young lady every time she lacked a partner.

Graduation time was approaching for Prompto and he was already talking about going for his bachelors. Noctis tried to not be jealous that Prompto could choose his own career, or the fact that he was electing for more school even though everyone seemed to sense the expiration date on Noct’s unmarried life coming to an end. The Empire had remained silent on the matter, not even really having brought it up since it had been proposed.

Gladiolus had been promoted in the Crownsguard and had three men under him. He was currently training them as a team that would remain on detail security for Noctis once he became King. Noct had met them during dojo many times now, and he supposed that their teamwork was improving. Noctis himself had mastered all his weapons and was simply honing his own style. Gladio had him, Ignis, and Prompto learning techniques to fighting as a team as well. They were learning how to balance out one another’s skills and were coming up with interesting results.

Ignis had been doing the brunt of the work with the Kings of Lucis release. The three of them had a book tour all around Insomnia (Gladio tagged along for security, so the Brotherhood was intact). They had done at least ten so far and Noctis was sick of it all. A few of the people who came to the signings were interesting citizens of the Crown that had appreciated the Prince’s work. The others fell into two categories, like pretentious historians that tried to argue with his and Ignis’ research, and fan girls (and boys) who just came to ogle the Prince, Prompto, and Ignis. Noct ground his teeth so many times when Prompto flirted right back with all the girls making eyes at him.

“On the Starscourge, you get so jealous about stupid shit!” Prompto had said with a raised voice on one of the car rides home. Noctis had just called him out on his shit, and now Ignis and Gladio had to suffer through one of their more frequent arguments as of late.

“Oh, I’m sorry that it bothers me when my boyfriend makes doe eyes at any tramp who flashes him a smile!” Noct had shouted sarcastically. Prompto growled as he sank his head back into the interior of Ignis’ car with rolled eyes.

“Oh my Gods, it’s just harmless flirting, for Ifrit’s sake! And maybe you are too stupid to realize that I mostly do it to keep the heat off us. I mean everyone found out that we’ve been living together a few months ago and the stupid Promptis thing popped up again. I thought you’d be happy that I’m making an effort to save the Crown’s reputation!” Prompto argued. Noct had gritted his teeth and grabbed Prompto by his shoulders, yanking him forward and forcing his boyfriend to look at him.

“Fuck the Crown! I would never do that your feelings, Prom! I wish you would respect mine!” Noct had shouted with watery blue eyes. Prompto’s eyes had instantly welled up with tears that flowed down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Noct,” he had whispered as the Prince pulled him into a hug. Noct didn’t miss the exchange that Gladio and Ignis had shared even though they remained silent. He also hadn’t missed how the Shield had gotten out of the car as soon as possible and slammed the door loudly behind himself.

King Regis’ health continued to decline, and he barely left the Citadel these days. He had been ecstatic when the book came out though. He held a small family affair in Noct, Prompto, and Ignis’ honor at the Citadel. It had been the usual crowd of the King, Clarus and Iris, Cor, Nyx, Mr. Scientia and of course, the Brotherhood. The Argentum’s had been invited, but they had never responded to the invitation (just like every other invitation Noctis had sent their way on behalf of Prompto).

Noct eventually quit the Sushi place just after the second wave of Promptis (someone had discovered their gamer tag at the arcade, and it had gone viral and was their official couple name) allegations had set forth. Too many people had figured out where he worked by then, and when the media went crazy about the Prince being gay again, with his refugee best friend, Noct could barely get inside the restaurant without a camera being shoved in his face. He left with mixed feelings, having never really liking Mr. Piscis, but still grateful for the opportunity. He had indeed become a respectable waiter in the near year that he had worked there.

Noct had recently found work in a camera shop of all places. It was in a more exclusive area of Insomnia that catered to the rich. No one could just come and browse in this store. If you didn’t have money, you were bluntly asked to leave. Noct was just happy that his near five years of knowing Prompto had paid off and he could actually sound like he knew what he was talking about on most days. And it also helped that he was finally the one that had his boyfriend showing up in his free time to check out all the merchandise and abuse his discount. Sometimes it sickened him how much he was glad to finally have the Blonde’s attention.

Winter had hit and Festival had come and gone. They were on the last legs of the book signings and Noctis was just waiting for some down time. He felt like he was waiting for something constantly, but he didn’t know what. His headaches had become more frequent (he sure was having a bitch of one today) and he had gone as far as writing to Luna about them in the notebook. She didn’t have any solutions for him but pointed out that they always seemed to coincide with some great event involving Lucis. Were the Astrals trying to tell him something he wondered.

“I’m home!” Prompto’s voice called from the entryway of the apartment, doing little for his headache.

“We’re in here. Small snack and then get changed you two,” Ignis called from the dining room table where he was still going over whatever documents he’d been working on since Noctis had made it home minutes ago. Prompto plopped onto the couch next to Noctis and easily caught the apple that Ignis tossed his way.

“Man am I beat,” the Blond said as he quickly pecked Noct’s waiting lips before sinking his teeth into his apple. Noct snuggled into his boyfriend’s side and took the opportunity to shut his eyes for just a moment.

Prompto had gotten his license the year before but had mostly continued bumming rides off the Prince. All of that had changed when the Promptis scandal had started again and he was being harassed on the public transit when Noct couldn’t get him. Prompto had finally accepted one of Noctis’ spare cars to get around safely. But he insisted on paying for the insurance. Ignis had tried to explain to the Blond that the policy was paid in full by the Crown, but he stubbornly forked over money every month. Noct didn’t have the heart to tell him that Ignis was just putting it into the account he had started when the two had become roommates. All the money that Prompto had dutifully handed over for “his share” had been accumulating in his unknown account for over two years now.

“Oh no you don’t, Noctis! I have been up since four o’clock this bloody morning! Don’t you even entertain the thought of a nap,” Ignis hissed, causing Noct to shoot up in alarm from Prompto’s shoulder. “Go get dressed before I beat you,” Ignis threatened. Prompto gave a low chuckle and helped his sleepy boyfriend up from the couch.

“Come on, Babe. Let’s change before the bad man makes good on his threats,” Prompto teased.

“Prompto,” Ignis called in warning, dealing with none of their shit. Prompto merely giggled even more. Noct gladly allowed Prompto to pull him into their bedroom and close the door behind them.

“And don’t even think of fucking! There’s no time and I refuse to hear it once more!” Ignis’ voice could be heard yelling behind the door.

“Man, for Ifrit’s Sake, Noct, send Ignis on vacation, would ya?” Prompto begged. Noct smiled.

“I have tried, believe me I have tried,” he said as he sank face first onto their unmade bed. It needed washing as he could clearly smell sweat and semen even though he couldn’t remember the last time they had time for sex.

“Dude, you know he’s gonna shit kittens if he finds out that you’re laying down,” Prompto warned, climbing onto his back, and sitting on his ass. His talented fingers instantly grabbed onto the toned flesh of the Prince’s back and began kneading at his tense muscles.

“Fuck, Prom! That feels good,” Noct purred, exhaling in contentment and allowing his body to sink further into the mattress. Prompto angelically continued for a few minutes until he bent low and kissed Noct on the back of the neck. Noct felt like his headache had subsided a little from Prompto’s gentle touch.

“Sorry Babe. We gotta get ready. But hey, there’s only two more of these things, right? We’ve got this. And then Ignis will be maybe not stressed out?” Prompto said, rising off his boyfriend. Noct whined when he felt the absence of Prompto’s weight and heat.

“I just wanna lay in bed with you for like a month and just eat, and sleep, and fuck. Is that so much to ask?” Noct protested, his face in his pillow. Prompto laughed and pinched the Royal Ass.

“I’d say we’d be lucky to get a day of that,” the Blond answered. Noct knew that he was on the money, but a Prince could dream, right? Slowly he rose and changed with Prompto into their casual suits, not even bothering to hide that he was half hard from the massage. Prompto grinned at him but said nothing. There was no time to be naughty. And it was starting to feel like Ignis really would kill them soon.

The book signing was mostly uneventful. It was a weeknight, so it wasn’t as big of a turn out as usual, which was perfectly fine with Noct. If he had to talk about ancestor’s that he had never known one more time, he was going to pull out his hair (that he had now taken to styling in the way Prompto had shown him). Gladio had shown up with his trainees, so he was acting super serious and not being at all playful. It looked like the entire Brotherhood had woken up on the grumpy side of the bed (with the exception of Prompto who always pretended to be in a good mood when the bros were down).

Three hours later, Ignis dropped them off at the apartment where they drudged over to the elevator and proceeded upwards to their flat.

“I feel like most of my life is either spent in the car or in an elevator,” Noct stated as he leaned against the wall with closed eyes. Prompto ran a hand through his blond hair that’s gel was failing. He was exhausted as well.

“Oh yeah, someone should do a study,” Prompto joked, trying to remain cheerful as if it would benefit the fast-becoming sulky Prince. Noct remained silent and kept his eyes shut. It gave Prompto the opportunity to drop his own fake smile and let his lips fall into their natural pout. Noct (who was actually peeking through his dark eyelashes) instantly felt like the piece of shit that he was. The doors opened and the two men walked the steps to their home. Noct tugged onto the Blonde’s hand and held him back.

“Hey, Prom, thanks for going through all of this with me. I had no idea a book release could be so exhausting,” he stated, trying to apologize for the months of snippiness and jealously that their debut tome had created. Prompto threw on a smile, and Noct recognized it as a real one.

“It’s okay, Babe. This is probably a cake walk to what it’ll be like when you’re crowned, huh? We’re cool,” Prompto said through his smile. Noct smiled back, relieved that he could still make Prompto happy at all. “Straight to bed?” Prompto asked with a slight leer to his voice. Noct grinned.

“Hell yeah. I guess if we can’t have a month or even a day, we can have a couple of hours. You grab the chips; I’ll get the drinks?” Noct suggested as they scrambled to the kitchen. When had life begun to suck so much that they practically had to set up an appointment for fucking?

The two were in the process of undressing when an emergency alert began screeching from their cell phones that lay on the bed. They both curiously swiped open their lock screens to have similar reactions. The text alert said that Duscae region had been lost to the Empire and that the casualties had been great. Noct’s phone began to ring.

“Did you hear yet?” Ignis’ voice was heard. Noct had put him on speaker automatically so that Prom could hear as well.

“We just got text alerts. What’s going on?!” Noct asked frantically, still halfway undressed.

“I don’t have details yet. All I know is that the Niffs attacked five different bases held by Kingsglaive simultaneously a few hours ago. There were many causalities, and we were forced to retreat into Leide. It doesn’t look hopeful, regaining the territory that is,” Ignis explained. Prompto covered his mouth, horrified and Noct sank onto the bed.

“What do I do?” Noct asked, feeling pinpricks of tears in his eyes.

“His Majesty said for you to be at the Citadel early tomorrow, but for tonight, just stay home. There will be Crownsguard at your door, but they shan’t enter the residence. I guess try and get some rest, your Highness. I’m afraid this will cancel the last book signing,” Ignis advised.

“Okay, thanks Ignis. Try and get some rest,” Noct answered as he hung up his phone. Prompto was instantly by his side, wrapping his toned arms around him.

“Noctis, I am so sorry,” Prompto said. He sounded shook up, but who wouldn’t be that lived in Lucis tonight? Half the Kingdom was now officially under Niflheim occupation. “I hope Nyx is alright,” the Blond added. Noct’s heart sank. He freed an arm from Prompto’s embrace and frantically composed a message to the Kingsglaive that he admired most. He wanted to know that he was alright. The two sat in silence for about ten minutes before his phone vibrated from an incoming message. It was Nyx!

“Sorry Your Highness, my phone is about to die, but yes I am fine. I was in the action, but we managed to get my unit out intact. See you in Insomnia.”

Noct started sobbing into Prompto’s arms after that. The pain of the headache, the stress of the stupid book signing, and now the defeat his Kingdom received was too much to bear. Prompto gently hushed him as he helped pull his slacks off and lay him into their bed. He, too, undressed and turned off the lamp. It looked like their plans would be changing for the night as well.

***

Noct sat patiently on the park bench as Prompto kneeled before a row of trees to get a perfect shot. It was the middle of spring and one of those rare and beautiful moments when a rain shower has just cleared out and a blue sky was hiding behind it. It was early in the morning for them, eleven o’clock, and Prompto was capturing the last of the cherry blossoms that held rain droplets reflecting the sun, just before their pink blossoms were completely shed.

Noct inhaled the fresh, crisp spring air and then took a sip from his jasmine tea. Ignis had recommended a tea shop to them not that long ago, and as it was situated near the park, they decided to give it a go. Noct decided that if he had just put a bit more honey in his, he would genuinely enjoy the drink. Noct tipped his head back and looked up into the sky. The Wall shimmered every few seconds, but it didn’t mar the azure atmosphere beyond it. He couldn’t complain, it was a nice start to the morning. The sound of the shutter clicking nearer than he had previously heard it made him look forward. Sure enough, Prompto was grinning, having obviously gotten a candid shot of the Prince relaxing.

“Heh, that’s totally a new favorite for me,” Prompto said with no shame as he sat next to his boyfriend. Noctis felt heartened that Prompto still loved his camera that he’d gotten him over a year ago during their first anniversary. The Blond said he’d cherish it always. Noct believed him entirely. “Well I think I’ve subjected you to enough torture today. What do you want to do?” Prompto asked. He kept five inches between them, as they were in public, and Noctis felt the pain and irritation from the separation.

“Dad said for me to stop by the Citadel around five. He wants you, Iggy, and Gladio there too. Maybe it has to do with swearing in. Your Crownsguard test is almost here, huh?” Noct questioned. Prompto instantly pouted and looked nervous. He nodded and seemed very unsure of himself.

“Oh, come on, Prom, you’ve been training for over two years now. I’m sure that you’ll pass with flying colors,” the Prince reassured his best friend. Prompto’s hesitant amethyst eyes sought out Noct’s blue ones.

“If it’s with flying colors it’ll only be because I’m your best friend. I don’t know what I’m more terrified of, me passing as a favor, or me failing cos I’m not good enough,” Prompto confessed as he leaned back into the position that he had photographed of Noct. Noct drank from his tea and shook his head. No matter how hard he tried, he could never shake Prompto’s insecurities from him. Out of their group of four, yes, Prompto was the weakest link, but that was merely in comparison to the others who had life-long training. It’s not like he would ever be expected to be on the frontlines of battle or anything. That’s what the Kingsglaive was for.

“Well if nothing else, Prophecy chose you to be by my side. So, I don’t think it would set you up for failure, Prom. You’re gonna do just fine,” Noct said, wishing that he could back up the words with an embrace.

“Yeah, a very vague Prophecy that everyone seems to know more about than us,” Prompto added in a sarcastic voice.

“Prom…” Noct pleaded. It was unusual for Prompto to act so defeated in front of Noctis. He was always going out of his way to cheer up the Prince. Prompto sat up and sipped from his tea.

“I’m sorry, Noct. I’m just tired,” the Blond apologized sincerely. Noct watched him fidget with his wrist bands and bracelets. He still wore the one Noct had gotten him years ago. Noct didn’t think he’d ever seen him without them on. Not even when they showered. “Well at least when I become Crownsguard I can quit my job. I gotta admit though, I’m gonna miss it. I’m like their best framer and could have been promoted if it weren’t for my availability,” Prompto mused.

“I’m sure you would have made a great frame shop manager or photographer. When shit cools down around the Kingdom, I don’t see why you can’t do that too. In times of peace, I’m sure that my Crownsguard gets a bit restless and bored,” Noct said with a smile.

“Probably. I can just see Gladio itching to stab somebody. Maybe when Fabrizio retires, I can take over, like in my spare time. I’ll make sure you always look hot and dignified in your Royal Photos,” Prompto teased. Noct laughed.

“You already do that, dummy.”

“Well hot, sure, but dignified…you know there are those photos of us…”

“What?! You said that you deleted those!”

“I did! I did! I’m just messing, man!” Prompto urged in between his laughs as he and Noct were throwing smacks and slaps at each other. The giggling of a couple of girls caused them to stop their cat fight. A group of three four-year-old children were gawking at the two of them, an older woman wasn’t too far from the kids, watching with a smile.

“Maybe we should go? Want an early lunch?” Prompto suggested as they rose from the bench with waves to the little girls who were blushing and talking about being Princess’ as they dropped in awkward curtseys (it would seem that even toddlers recognized the Prince these days).

“Sure. Whatever you want,” Noct answered, following Prompto who looked around their surroundings.

“Hm. You feeling more sandwich or pizza? Or sushi?” Prompto inquired as he spun around looking at the street fronts. This area had gone through a lot of development recently and everything was new. They’d yet to really explore it.

“No sushi. I feel like Mr. Piscis would find out somehow,” Noct said with a shudder. Prompto looked at him with serious eyes and nodded in agreement. It certainly felt like that man kept tabs on the Prince sometimes.

“Okay, let’s go with sandwiches then. It feels a bit early for pizza,” Prompto decided.

“Wow, you’re starting to sound like an old man. We’re only twenty and fully capable of pizza for brunch,” Noct said as they headed to a cross walk, leaving behind the beautiful park and perfect morning.

“If you wanted pizza, you just should have said so,” Prompto said as he stuck his tongue out at the future King of Lucis. Noct grinned to his favorite subject.

***

They pretty much wasted the rest of their morning, going back home and snuggling on the couch while playing videogames. Prompto was currently obsessed with some RPG and Noct watched along dutifully, consulting the strategy guide and/or the internet when necessary.

“Uh, I don’t know why you like this game. The main character is like so anti-social. He always makes everything seem like a burden even though he actually cares,” Noct complained after the character distanced himself from his love interest yet again.

“Yah, I don’t know anyone like that,” Prompto teased. Noct pushed him playfully.

“I don’t distance myself from you, dummy,” Noct protested. Prompto laughed.

“Well maybe not anymore, but before, when we weren’t dating, anytime something was weighing you down, you always kept it bottled up. And I know that you don’t want to be King of Lucis, but I also know that you care about the Kingdom more than you let on,” Prompto clarified with a smile. Noct huffed as he checked the time on his phone.

“Whatever. We should probably get going though. I’m surprised Iggy hasn’t been all over our asses yet,” Noct said in surprise (successfully deflecting the current topic and proving Prompto right all in the same moment).

“It is a mystery,” Prompto agreed as he saved the game and shut off the console. “So, is this like a put-on-a-clean-shirt type of summoning or dress-to-the-nines type of summoning?” Prompto asked as he stood and went into his fully body stretch. Noct grabbed a hold of him mid-stretch, causing Prompto to giggle and squirm.

“Noct! You totally ruined my stretch!” the Blond complained but he hardly looked upset. They shared a few quick smacks of the lips, it felt more like a game of who could respond quicker to the previous kiss (everything WAS a dumb game with them after all). The familiar sound of Noct’s phone vibrating stopped the kisses. They both turned their heads to the table and then back to one another. Amethyst met slate blue.

“Ignis,” they said together in unison and started laughing. The young men rushed to Noct’s room and found clean shirts (their previous shirts did not find their way to the hamper that was a foot away from the floor that they dropped them to, however).

“Alright, let’s head out,” Noct said with a sigh. Sure, he wanted to see his dad, but not when it was under a summons. That either meant something boring or terrible was upcoming. Sometimes even the combination of the two.

“It’s still weird that we’re being summoned as well. Ew, you wouldn’t have happened to be kidding when you mentioned that blood oath thing all those years ago?” Prompto inquired looking grossed out. Noct shot his eyes to his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow and disbelief.

“I don’t get you. You have had way worse of me in your mouth. What is it about blood that freaks you out so much?” the Prince inquired as they left the apartment.

“Uh, I don’t know? That it should be kept inside of you, not freed so that one may drink it. It’s so gross!” Prompto answered, shifting from foot to foot in the elevator as if the mere topic were causing him pain. Noct laughed.

“So, you’re telling me that you’ve never like, cut your finger and sucked on it ‘til you found a band-aid?” Noct asked. Prompto seemed to grow paler.

“Noctis! No! That’s disgusting,” the Blond managed, looking quite scandalized by the suggestion.

“You are so weird,” Noct accused, still laughing low. Prompto pushed the Prince.

“Well at least I am not some sort of Dracula,” he retorted with his nose in the air. Noct patted him on the back with sparkling and amused eyes. Being with Prompto was always fun. They were going on five years of knowing each other (or at least talking to each other) and he could honestly say that things never got boring with his best friend by his side.

“It wouldn’t be the swearing in ceremony. That takes time to prepare. Hey, wanna do something after the Citadel?” Noct asked suddenly. Prompto’s offended face smoothed out into curious.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Wanna catch a movie or something?” It had been so long since they’d gone out beyond a walk in search of subject material for Prompto’s photography.

“If we’re not at the Citadel super late, then sure. That sounds like fun,” Prompto answered with a slight blush on his cheeks. They hadn’t been on a date since probably their second-year anniversary. Noct rushed in for a quick kiss, but then jumped back. They were almost to the ground floor.

Traffic wasn’t bad so they made it to the Citadel in good time. Ignis and Gladiolus waited in the parking garage at Noctis’ personal spot. Ignis was tucking back a can of Ebony while Gladio was telling him something with a grin. The two young men climbed out of Noct’s car and exchanged greetings with the others.

“Any idea what this is about?” Noct questioned Ignis as they headed inside to the elevator.

“Not a clue. But with Prompto close to testing for Crownsguard, maybe it has to do with the initiation ceremony,” Ignis suggested, pressing the appropriate buttons once they made it into the elevator.

“That’s what we thought, but isn’t that more like a text-message-to-you-so-that-you-can-tell-me kind of thing?” Noct retorted. Ignis shrugged.

“Well perhaps His Majesty wanted to tell you himself. He’s always been doting on Prompto, maybe he wishes to congratulate him? Or maybe he just bloody wants to see you,” Ignis answered in his crisp, snippy tone.

“Damn, someone’s on their period,” Noct accused his Advisor. Ignis looked at him down his nose with a frown.

“I see that His Highness is due for a health class,” Ignis supplied sarcastically to which Prompto and Gladio merely laughed. They had learned long ago to stay out of those two’s exchanges (Ignis’ tolerance for Noct’s bullshit had degraded over the years. There was definitely a thin fucking line that Noct constantly danced upon).

“Now, now guys. Let’s cool it. The only way of knowing what this is about is to march in there and hear it. Let’s not embarrass ourselves with bickering. You do want our dads to be proud of us, right Noct?” Gladio intervened when the glaring contest had not ended. Ignis had a faint blush dust his cheeks.

“You’re right, Gladiolus. Sorry. I should not behave in such a manner,” Ignis said with sincerity. Noct found it strange that Gladio was the only one that could ever bring Ignis to reason. It worked though, their group had its own checks and balances system. Gladio kept Ignis in check, Ignis kept Prompto inline (while whispering what he needed for Noct to hear in his ear), and Prompto got Noctis to cooperate.

“By the way, Blondie. I’m real proud of you. You’ve come a long way, and I’m not just saying that. I wouldn’t have any doubt with you covering my back while I went into the thick of it,” Gladio said, changing the subject.

“Yeah?! You really think that?!” Prompto asked desperately. Gladio’s face was slashed with his white grin and a nod.

“You know that I don’t sugar coat nothing. When you first came along, I didn’t think much of your shrimpy ass, but you’ve grown into quite the young man. I’m glad that you’ll be Crownsguard beside us,” the Shield answered. Prompto smiled brightly and leapt at Gladio for a hug. Gladio’s chest erupted into his deep laugh, but he didn’t shrug out of the embrace, simply patted Prompto on the back roughly. Just then the elevator opened with a ding and a harsh laugh could be heard.

“Switching partners, are we?” the familiar voice of Drautos could be heard. Noct’s eyes narrowed along with Gladiolus’. Ignis wore no expression at all and Prompto was bright red in embarrassment. “His Majesty is awaiting you,” Drautos added as he stepped into the elevator. The four exited, not bothering to respond to the man.

“I fucking hate him!” Noct growled under his breath as the doors closed. Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked at Gladiolus.

“Well that man definitely isn’t winning any popularity votes here, but he is good at what he does,” Ignis said, not even bothering to reprimand Noctis for his opinion (since he frankly shared the same one).

“Yah, that guy’s a jerk. You should totally fire him when you’re King and promote Nyx,” Prompto whispered.

“I have no objections to that,” Gladio agreed in his own whisper (they were near the Throne Room which always attracted the top brass, so they had to watch their mouths).

“Come on, we can’t keep dad waiting,” Noct said, leading the way to the Throne Room. He glanced back and saw how Prompto tried to restrain himself from gaping at all the murals. This was like only his third time being up here, so he wouldn’t have had his fill yet by any means. They met the Guards at the doors, who offered the party salutes before opening the silver monoliths. One of them rushed in and announced their titles as the Prince and his entourage kneeled before the throne.

“Please rise,” King Regis ordered. Noct stood and observed the room. There really wasn’t anyone here. Just his dad, Clarus and Cor. Usually there were at least one or two council members and Crownsguard. Noct looked back to Ignis and the guys. They all seemed to sense that something was amiss.

King Regis continued to look at his son for a moment, seeming unable to speak. Noct’s stomach immediately turned sour. Something was wrong.

“Noctis. Gladiolus. Ignis. Prompto,” The King greeted, looking at each man as he named them. “I have news that will be made public first thing in the morning,” King Regis stated. Noct noticed that the warmth and playfulness that his father’s voice usually held when he addressed him was gone.

“Yesterday morning, Chancellor Izunia showed up here unannounced offering terms of peace,” King Regis continued. Noctis could hear Ignis gasp behind him. Noct didn’t understand.

“What?” he finally said, finding his voice at last.

“His offer was as follows: all lands beyond Insomnia are to be forfeited to the Empire, though they shall be taken peacefully,” King Regis said, his green eyes lacking all usual luster. Noct could hear his Brothers behind him shifting, probably sporting the same looks of disbelief that he wore. “Insomnia will remain in our control, of course. There was also one more term however,” King Regis added. Noct knew what this entailed. He couldn’t help but turn around quickly and look at Prompto. Prompto was absolutely pale and even shaking. Noct noticed that Ignis and Gladio had both sort of gravitated to the Blond, like they knew that he would soon need their physical support.

“You are to marry the Princess Oracle Lady Lunafreya,” his dad finally said. Noct stared at his father in disbelief. Absolutely speechless. Cor was not looking at the Prince, Noct could clearly see that his eyes were concerned and looking to Prompto. Even Clarus seemed sullen but looked ahead at the wall.

“Luna?” Noct finally managed. King Regis merely nodded.

“Permission to speak?” Ignis called from behind Noctis. Noctis could not turn around. He was too coward to look into Prompto’s face. All he could think about was the absurdity of it all. Hours ago, they were taking pictures in the park and playing videogames.

“You may speak freely, Ignis,” His Majesty granted. Ignis stepped forward, next to Noctis.

“I thought it was taboo for the Oracle and King of Lucis to mix lines,” Ignis stated, obviously perplexed. King Regis nodded.

“You are not wrong,” Regis agreed. Ignis looked like he wanted to say more but chose not to.

“So, I mean, is that an oversight on their part or deliberate? What’s your counteroffer?” Noct questioned all at once, knowing that his question was stupid. But he had to cling to hope until the last. He couldn’t accept that it was all ending.

“There will be no counteroffer, Noctis. I have agreed to the terms.” Noctis could feel the blood draining from his face. He felt lightheaded and badly wanted to sit down. The throne room was dead quiet, and he couldn’t look at anyone, just the shoes he wore on his feet.

“In two weeks, Emperor Aldercapt and his entourage will come to sign the treaty along with Lunafreya herself. However, I will be sending you off. This is to be a secret. No one outside of this room knows about this, I mean no one Noctis, so do not tell anyone at all. I would like for you and Lady Lunafreya to marry in Altissia which will be neutral grounds to both nations. So, I am gifting you the Regalia as an early wedding gift and you and your Crownsguard will be driving to Galdin Quay and taking a ship from there,” Regis explained all at once. Noctis simply listened, very confused, but unable to process whether that was because he was in shock or because everything his father was telling him was so incredibly unbelievable.

“Prompto will of course have to take his Crownsguard test sooner than planned and you three will have to be sworn in. I have prepared your three contracts for swearing in, make sure you look them over, but I believe that you will find them very accommodating.

“You’re going to need to pack up Noctis, for when you return to the Citadel, it will be as a married man. Once the treaty is successfully completed, I will be stepping down and you will be sworn in as King.

“I know it’s a lot to process, but I just wanted you to prepare yourself before you hear the big news tomorrow. I’m not positive on how the citizens will react, so you will have extra Crownsguard assigned to you. They are instructed to not interfere with your day-to-day life of course,” Regis finally finished, looking beyond exhausted.

Noct continued to stare at his shoes. He just couldn’t fucking believe it. None of it. It was too sudden. It was all too sudden. And so much of it didn’t make any fucking sense.

“I…I…I have to get out of here,” Noct said, finally looking up and spinning around. He saw Gladio’s puzzled face and Prompto’s tear-filled eyes. In that moment, Noctis didn’t care, and grabbed Prompto by his wrist and dragged him behind him. Prompto let out a small cry as he tripped behind the Prince but caught himself at the last minute.

“Noctis!” Ignis could be heard calling behind him.

“No, let them go,” he heard his father order just before Noct pushed open the doors, alarming the Guards behind them. Noct pressed the elevator button several times, but lost patience and darted towards the stairs instead. It was taking way too long. He began running down the stairs at an alarming pace, but they were so many floors up, that it was ridiculous.

“Noct,” Prompto called out, still being dragged behind the Prince at his unsafe pace. Noct ignored him. “Noct!” Prompto cried again. Noctis finally stopped but it wasn’t so that they could speak. He pulled a dagger out from his Armiger and Prompto backed up in surprise.

“Hold onto me and don’t let go,” Noct ordered the Blond with such force that Prompto obeyed immediately, even though his terror was more than evident. Nyx had told him that it was extremely hard to warp with another person, only the most skilled could manage it. Noct, in his current reckless broken heart, decided that he wasn’t the fucking Prince for no reason. He threw the dagger down the very center of the stairwell, that was a dizzyingly amount of floors down, and felt his stomach rise to his throat as he zipped forward with the dagger, clinging to Prompto with intense concentration. They landed ungracefully, but unharmed. Prompto looked like he was going to puke, but Noct dragged him behind himself once more.

He had them run across the halls of the Citadel that thankfully weren’t very full at present. But they were hardly unnoticed. Noct was just happy that no one asked him questions or tried to follow them. When they got to the parking garage, Prompto got into the car without being told and buckled his seatbelt, obviously worried for their safety. Noct peeled out and headed to the gates, barely waiting for the spikes to be lowered to allow his car out. The Guard at the gate frowned at the behavior but of course said nothing.

Noct sped down the streets of Insomnia blindly, so upset that he missed the freeway entrance that he had meant to get onto. He’d just jump on the next one a few more blocks down. Now that they were out of public view, Prompto had tears freely flowing down his face. He didn’t bother to say anything or even wipe at the streams. Noct ground his teeth and sped up even more. He finally got on the freeway and floored his car in the furthest lane.

“Noct, where are we going?” Prompto finally managed in between sobs when it became apparent that they had missed the exit to the apartments. Noct didn’t answer as his own tears began to fall. He got in the lane that split off to the west exit of the Wall. “Noctis, what are you doing?” Prompto questioned once more, sounding a lot like he knew what the Prince was doing.

“I’m done with it, Prom! I’m not fucking sticking around for this shit show. I’m getting us the hell out of here,” he finally answered, crying openly now. It was getting hard to see through his tears and there was a scary moment when he overcorrected the wheel a little too much and the car jerked into the other lane, causing a bunch of honking.

“Noctis, slow down. You’re gonna get us killed,” Prompto pleaded, still crying. Noct wiped at his eyes quickly with the back of his arm and slowed down just a hair. “We have to go back, Noct,” Prompto added moments later. His voice was thick from his crying, but his face was growing determined. “Noctis,” Prompto warned as the Prince clearly ignored him. “NOCTIS!” Prompto outright shouted, startling him. Prompto’s face was furious, his amethyst eyes so clear from crying that they looked like colored bits of glass.

“Fucking pull over and take us home, Godsdamnit! It’s time, Noct! We knew it would happen! Well it’s fucking happened,” Prompto shouted. Noct gulped and his tears poured down all the harder. He slowed down and took the next exit. He had no idea where they were. All the streets were unfamiliar. They definitely weren’t in the downtown area that his privileged ass knew like the back of his hand, that was for sure. He found a gas station and pulled off to the side of the building by the dumpsters. Noct turned off the car and bent over sobbing. He could feel Prompto’s hand rest on his back unmoving. After a few minutes he looked up. Prompto had trails of tears down his face, but it looked like he was managing to keep himself in line. How was this not killing Prompto like it was killing him?

“It could be so much worse, Noctis. I mean its Luna. She’s your friend and beautiful. It could have been some ug-o that is like Niff brainwashed,” Prompto tried to joke. The effort was wasted.

“But I don’t want to marry Luna, I want to marry you,” Noct cried like a child. Prompto smiled and more tears gushed from his eyes.

“Oh hush, Noctis! You knew that was never gonna happen. Stop mourning us. I’m still gonna be here for you. You know that,” Prompto consoled, wiping at his eyes once more. Noct could see through his whole “being strong for Noctis” act. It was bullshit. He knew that Prompto was falling apart here too.

“It’s not gonna be the same. We’re not gonna live together anymore. We’re not gonna…” Prompto exhaled deeply and ran his hand through Noct’s feathered hair.

“We will see each other every day. Everywhere you go, I will follow and watch your back. We’re still gonna be best friends, just like we have for these past five years. And I’m always going to love you. I’ll never stop, Noctis. So, we can’t fuck or kiss or hug. But was that all that our love was for you? I will still be supporting you where it really counts. So, don’t say that it’s over. It’s just evolving,” Prompto cut him off, finally breaking down and crying hard. Noct’s heart felt incredible pain and he rushed into Prompto’s arms. They clung to one another, both sobbing into the night at some unknown gas station. Prompto was right, but he was also wrong. It was never about the sex for Noct (though he loved that too). It was the connection, the closeness, the ability to touch somebody and be held back when he had gone his whole life without the gentle comfort of a mother or father. This was something that Prompto and he had understood and shared together.

“Besides, maybe Luna will be down for a threesome,” Prompto joked. Noct couldn’t help the bark of a laugh that escaped his throat. He still swatted Prompto’s blond head of hair.

“Idiot,” he muttered, the word breaking into a sob once more.

“Yeah, but your idiot,” Prompto said through a smile.

“How are we gonna really do this Prom? I don’t know how to just stop doing this or how to evolve this or whatever?” Noct asked, crying again. It just wouldn’t stop. Prompto offered a watery smile.

“I don’t know. I guess we just have to take this one day at a time, buddy,” Prompto suggested. Noct wanted to throw up. “Buddy”. Prompto never called him that, well not at least since high school. He was “babe” or “Noct Babe” not “buddy”.

It took them about twenty minutes more to calm down and stop crying. Prompto had to put on the GPS to get them back on the right freeway and they remained quiet for the rest of the drive home. When they got to the apartment, they both immediately went to the room and undressed, climbing into bed where they slowly made love for what they suspected was the last time. They cried together some more afterwards, realizing that the sun had risen somewhere in the process of their traumatic night.

Noct had never been broken up with before, but he suspected that this was the feeling of heartbreak. Prompto tried to be brave again and offered him smiles and kisses, slowly stroking the Prince’s bare skin as if he were cataloging the touches. Every now and then his smile would falter, and he would start sobbing again. Noct wiped at his swollen eyes and could do little more than tell him how much he loved him. Eventually they fell asleep.

***

Prompto kneeled at his toilet while he dry-heaved over and over again. He had the embarrassing feeling that he might have diarrhea soon too and vaguely wondered how he should go about this.

“Prompto, are you okay?” the familiar tone of Ignis could be heard. The Blond wondered when he had arrived but was much too miserable to be conscientious of his present state.

“I don’t feel too good. But I don’t think I have anything to puke. But I can’t stop,” Prompto complained, his eyes shedding tears from the strain. Ignis patted him gently on the back.

“Let me get you water. I’ll be right back,” Ignis stated kindly and left his side. Prompto could vaguely hear Gladio’s voice and then Noct’s. Noct sounded concerned but didn’t come into the bathroom. It was probably for the better. Prompto didn’t know if he could handle the Prince being princely right now.

Ignis, true to his word, returned with the promised bottle of water and a small bowl of crackers. Prompto’s nose turned up to the smell of food. Even something as simple as crackers made his stomach turn once more and he dry-heaved again. His abs were hurting him more than the first day Gladio had given him core training.

“I understand that you’re upset, but you are going to have to eat something. If only to make it less uncomfortable when you vomit,” Ignis offered. Well there was no way to pretty that statement up. Prompto whined as he lifted his head from the toilet seat. He looked at the bowl of crackers as if they were his worst enemy. The Blond forced himself to grab one and gingerly nibbled at a corner. It felt like he was chewing on paper. It felt so foreign and wrong.

“When was the last time that you ate?” Ignis inquired, gently pulling Prompto’s hair back from his face. He clipped it back with the barrette that Prompto used when applying makeup.

“I don’t know. Like lunch yesterday. I just don’t think I can stomach food right now, Ignis. I’m too upset,” Prompto confessed, tears beading up in his eyes and not from throwing up now. He tried to hold back a sob, but only caused it to build up and sound louder when it escaped his lips. It didn’t help that the toilet amplified the sound. Prompto’s back began to shake as he tried to silently cry. He couldn’t fucking stop no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly he was pressed into a chest and he clung to the frame. His eyes fluttered open in surprise though. It wasn’t Ignis as he expected, but Noctis. Prompto felt even more guilty. He was supposed to be keeping his shit together so that they could move on…or apart or whatever made this sort of thing work.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” Prompto cried, clinging even harder to Noctis now that he knew it was the man that he loved. Noct simply held him and patted his back. Prompto had awoken only four hours after they had fallen asleep to the distinct feeling that he was either going to throw up or shit himself. He had run to his bathroom since Noctis was still passed out, and immediately began to expel every morsel in his body. Prompto felt feverish and had no idea how long he’d been in the bathroom.

When Prompto’s cries finally stopped, he let go of his—no, not boyfriend. He let go of his best friend. Noct’s eyes were puffy and swollen from last night. He looked like absolute shit, just like Prompto.

“Hey, there’s no way this is just gonna be done overnight. So, let me help you, okay?” Noct offered with a shaky voice. Prompto nodded. “You’re gonna have to try and eat too. I guess just don’t think about it, just do it,” Noct instructed as he passed Prompto the cracker that he had previously taken the smallest humanly bite from. After what seemed like years, Prompto finished the single cracker and took another sip of water. His stomach felt unusually full from the morsel.

“Do you think you can make it to the couch?” Noct asked patiently. Prompto nodded, and instantly regretted the gesture, his head spinning from the action. Noct gently lifted him, as in picked him up entirely, and Prompto scrambled to loop his arms around his neck.

“I got you, Prom,” Noct whispered with his jaw set. The Prince looked like he was holding back some tears himself. Noct carefully lowered the Blond on the couch and Ignis materialized with the same damn bowl of crackers and bottle of water. Gladio was also there with a big, plastic bowl.

“Hey, Blondie. Try not to puke on the couch, okay?” the Shield said gently as he passed the Tupperware over. It was obvious that Gladio wasn’t expecting anyone to laugh here, but with the Sunshine Boy out of commission, he was next in line for forced humor.

“I’m sorry guys. I’ll get better, I promise,” Prompto said, not looking anyone in the eyes.

“We know Prompto. And I’m sorry that we’re here at all, but I feel like we all need to talk about last night. I’m sure all of us have been agonizing over these terms. It all just seems so sudden,” Ignis said as he sat next to Noct on the couch. Gladio pulled the coffee table back from the couch a bit and sat there.

“Tell me about it. How the hell could dad just sell off the Kingdom like that?” Noct growled.

“Whoa now. First think it through. Why would they offer terms of peace at all? We were already losing the war. I talked to Nyx last night and learned some scary shit. But he wanted me to tell you about it Noct,” Gladio informed the angry Prince. Gladio obviously had everyone’s attention, though it was apparent that Ignis had already been privy to this information.

“So, Nyx told me that the Kingsglaive had actually been making headway these past few weeks. He said it almost seemed likely that they would take back Duscae, in fact on their last mission they had, until the Empire did something unimaginable,” Gladiolus started.

“What did they do?” Prompto quietly asked, looking just as horrified as Noctis. Gladio ran a hand through his unkempt hair and then rubbed at his scarred eye.

“They dropped a fucking daemon onto the battle ground and decimated everything. We were forced to retreat. A fucking daemon, Noct,” Gladio spit out, disgusted with the story that he was telling.

“What?! How do you even do that?” Prompto asked in disbelief. Noctis had gone pale and still. He looked spooked to his core.

“It’s like when I was attacked. When I was a kid,” the Prince managed after a minute. Gladio and Ignis nodded and Prompto’s eyes were as wide as saucers. The story that he never got the full details of, the story that still haunted the Prince today.

“So, what I’m saying is this. Maybe they’d have a hard time getting to Insomnia cause of King Regis’ Wall, but they’d have absolutely no trouble taking Leide. So why ‘give us’ what was already theirs and call it peace? Your dad’s hands are tied Noctis. He’s doing the only thing that he can do for the Kingdom, even if that Kingdom has shrunk down to a quarter of what it was,” Gladiolus explained. Noct was nodding as he frowned. Prompto could detect the small glimmer of relief in the Prince’s eyes. He knew Noct had felt ashamed of his father’s “giving up”. He was obviously happy to know that there hadn’t been much of a choice.

“Okay. So why this wedding? Why Luna?” Noct asked quietly, not able to look to Prompto. Ignis briefly glanced at Prompto and looked apologetic to speak, but it didn’t stop him.

“I don’t know for sure. But as I stated last night, it’s taboo for you to be married to an Oracle. Perhaps Niflheim is flaunting their casting off the Astrals and are trying to defy them? Perhaps they are trying to make everyone lose hope by interfering with the Cosmogony’s teachings? Or perhaps it’s supposed to look like a gesture of good faith, since it is common knowledge that Queen Sylva and King Regis were great friends and he’s felt guilt over Lady Lunafreya’s captivity all these years. I don’t rightfully know,” Ignis answered.

“I need to talk to Luna and see what she knows. I am surprised that Umbra is not here,” Noct stated as he actually looked around the apartment, searching for the Messenger Dog of the Astrals.

“Okay. So, all that sort of makes sense in an evil way. But now explain to me why the King is sending us on a bachelor road trip when we obviously should be sticking around town for the shit show peace treaty? And how does it make sense that Luna’s gonna be here, but were gonna take off without her, but meet her later? Anyone have any answers for that one?” Prompto asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Noct looked to Prompto, not in anger, but in defeat. He had no answers.

“Well you fucking got us there. That’s the only thing that we haven’t the slightest clue on,” Gladio conceded, clapping his hands down hard on his thighs.

“The only thing I can think of—”

“He’s fucking hiding something from us. He has another trick up his sleeve and that’s why we can’t tell anyone that we aren’t going to be here,” Noct decided, cutting Ignis off. Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose though it was unnecessary.

“Precisely. But I doubt there’s a snowflakes chance in hell that he’ll tell us what that secret is. The only way to keep a secret is to tell no one,” Ignis agreed.

“My dad knows too. But he ain’t saying shit. I already got an ass chewing over questioning orders and being a good lil’ solider this morning,” Gladio admitted.

“So, then we have no choice but to play along?” Prompto said, rubbing at his eyes.

“Looks that way,” Noct mumbled, his arms now crossed at his chest as he miserably kicked his foot at the coffee table.

“Come now, King Regis has never let us down yet. He’s cunning and he’s always had the Kingdom’s best interest at heart. Let us have faith. Besides, we know for a fact that he knows The True Prophecy. He will be working towards that realization,” Ignis explained.

“The Prophecy,” Prompto said under his breath. The one where Noctis was the True King and was supposed to restore the Light, whatever the fuck that meant.

“How’re the citizens taking the news?” Noctis asked after the room had fallen silent. Ignis exhaled.

“Surprisingly well. The thought of peace is a hopeful thought, especially contagious to those that don’t have family outside of the Wall. The refugees are taking it rather hard, but that’s to be expected. Galahdians are especially upset. They have only supported us this long in hopes of returning to their own homes one day. That has been dashed all to hell though,” Ignis answered.

“Nyx must be so disappointed in dad,” Noct said in a broken voice.

“Hey, have more faith in Nyx. He’s been on the battlefront this whole time. He knows what Lucis is up against and can’t begrudge what isn’t possible. Fucking Niflheim has won,” Gladio said, making a face as if the words alone were poison.

“We’ve lost and we’re lost,” Noctis said to no one. Prompto never agreed with the Prince more.

***

“Congratulations, Argentum,” Clarus Amicitia said as he passed Prompto an armful of fatigues. Actual Crownsguard fatigues! “Your certificate isn’t ready yet, but it should be by the time you come back home,” said the man that oversaw all of the Crownsguard. Prompto didn’t think that he’d ever spoken to the King’s Shield this much, ever, and he couldn’t help but feel honored.

“Oh my Gods! Are you like sure that I passed?” Prompto asked, as he considered pinching himself. He’d been working towards this day for many years now. He couldn’t believe that he’d finally made it.

“Wow, Clarus. Is he actually trying to resign already?” Cor Leonis asked as he walked over to the small group. Gladiolus was also there, as he had been directly responsible for Prompto’s training.

“Yeah, damn, Blondie, you’re making me look bad. We worked hard to get you where you are. Don’t doubt yourself so much. You’ve got this baby,” Gladio scolded as he clapped the smaller man on his back. Everyone laughed then and Prompto smiled for real.

“Okay! I won’t let you guys down. I’ll protect Noctis even if it costs me my life!” Prompto declared with fervor. The other three men’s eyes hardened.

“That’s just what we expect but let us hope that it never comes down to that,” Clarus said. Prompto nodded, knowing that he may have gone overboard there, but he didn’t care.

“Hey Prompto, I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner or coffee if you’re busy,” Cor asked the Blond. Prompto looked a bit stunned but realized that he had reached a milestone today and Cor might want to celebrate a little.

“Uh sure. Maybe a quick bite. I have to help finish packing up tonight. You still heading over Gladdy?” Prompto asked the Shield.

“Yep. But dad’s taking me and Iris to dinner first. Guess we’re all saying goodbye tonight, huh?” Gladio joked. Prompto noticed that Cor and Clarus’ eyes met, but he couldn’t decipher the meaning behind it.

“Alright, then I’ll catch you later. Thanks again, Mr. Amicitia,” Prompto said as he bowed before the King’s Shield. Clarus smiled and stood up straight.

“Prompto, I think you have long ago reserved the right to call me Clarus,” the Shield said as he stuck out his hand. Prompto’s jaw dropped but he automatically offered his hand for a rough shake.

“Alright…Clarus. I won’t let you down!”

***

Two weeks had hardly dulled the pain in Prompto’s heart. He had been able to eat again four days into the breakup, but mostly due to Gladiolus threatening to force feed him if he didn’t get his shit together. Oddly, he had been spending a lot of time with the Shield. First it was just because they had lots of last-minute preparations before he was tested for Crownsguard, but then because it was really hard to be around Noctis.

He had always known that Gladio was a lot softer than he let on, and he had always been there for Prompto when shit had gotten rough, but he still appreciated the efforts that he was going through now.

“So how did your work take you quitting?” Cor asked as he dipped a fry into some ketchup. Prompto shot his head up and tried to shake his thoughts that he’d fallen into.

“Well they were sad to see me go and probably super surprised when they heard why I was quitting. I still don’t know if they believe that I am actual Crownsguard,” Prompto laughed. He could hardly blame them; he simply didn’t look the type. He thought fondly of his last shift. His favorite manager, Joan, had brought a congratulations cake and everyone else had pitched in to get him a gift card from the store, just so that he would come by and say hi when he could make the time.

“I’m proud of you, Prompto,” Cor said with a grin. “You’re a real credit to the Crown, son,” the Immortal added.

“Nah,” Prompto said embarrassed. Prompto looked at the man who sat in front of him and tried to remember the first time that they met. His first recollection was at a group home, but he hadn’t really known who he was, just some guy that brought him presents and made sure that he was doing alright. Cor was older now than he was then, nearly fifteen years older, Prompto figured in his head. Though younger than the King and Clarus, his face was now lined and harder than it had seemed when he was a kid. But all in all, he had changed very little.

“Cor, uh, is there something that we should know about that His Majesty isn’t telling us?” Prompto questioned hesitantly. Cor’s eyes darted to Prompto’s face and looked at him long and hard.

“Probably,” he finally answered. Prompto sat there quietly, not evening moving, waiting for more information.

“I ain’t saying anything to you, kid,” Cor eventually answered as he resumed picking at their plate of fries. “It’s not my place and classified by the Crown,” he added. Prompto sighed and leaned back into the booth.

“You old guys are just impossible, you know that?” Prompto asked with a wry grin. Cor barked a laugh heartily to that one.

“You aren’t wrong,” he muttered, taking a drink from his soda. Prompto began to fidget in his seat as he began twisting his bands around.

“Should I tell them, Cor? Now that we’re sworn in and all?” Prompto asked. He knew that the Marshal knew exactly what he was referring to, the barcode tattooed to his wrist that had haunted him his entire life.

“Can’t think of a reason to do that right now. There’s enough shit stirring as it is. Just let it go for the time being,” Cor responded, gazing at the bracelets that covered the mark.

“Right,” Prompto said, wondering if he shouldn’t have confessed this years ago. Prompto wondered if Noctis would ever forgive him if he found out. After all they had been through and shared, Prompto had still managed to conceal his biggest fear from the Prince all this time. He had been lying to him since they day that he met him.

“Hey, Prompto, I wanted to say something to you,” Cor said, interrupting the Blonde’s thoughts. Prompto met his eyes curiously. Cor licked the salt from his fingers and then wiped them on a napkin. He cleared his throat and then exhaled a bit deeply.

“I’ve known about you and the Prince,” Cor stated bluntly. Prompto felt his stomach lurch, very reminiscent of the bathroom problems he’d been having since this peace treaty bullshit. Prompto was stunned but quickly decided that he had to say something.

“I don’t know—”

“Yeah you do know what I mean. I mean, it was pretty obvious to Reggie and me.”

“The King knows?!” Prompto shouted. A few other dinners whipped their heads around to the sudden shout, but quickly looked away when they saw the Immortal give his famous scowl. Prompto blushed and forced himself to calm down.

“Of course, he knows, Prom. I mean there can only be so many scandals before it becomes obvious that there must be a reason for them. And I always kind of knew. You guys were in love. It showed. It still shows,” Cor elaborated in hushed tones. Prompto lowered his head in shame. Just when he had Cor’s mark of pride, he had gone and thrown it out the window.

“So how am I not dead or thrown into a dungeon or something?” Prompto questioned dramatically. Cor rolled his eyes with a wry grin.

“Good thing we don’t for test brains to get in the Guard, kid,” Cor joked, taking a moment to sip from his soda, chuckling afterwards.

“If Reggie loves something more than Lucis, it’s Prince Noctis. He’d give that boy the sun if he could, but some things can’t be helped. He never minded that you had one another. If the Niffs hadn’t backed us into a corner, I’m sure he wouldn’t have pressed the Prince into marital obligations for years to come. Our cards didn’t play out that way though,” Cor said, probably breaking his record for most words said at once.

“And as for me, well it didn’t bother me either. It kinda made sense for you parentless children to cling to one another. I was happy that you were happy. That’s all I ever cared about when it came to you,” Cor stated. Prompto remained silent in shock over the declaration.

“You know, I never told you this, Prom, but I wasn’t ordered to bring you back from Niflheim. I was simply to infiltrate and get the fuck out of there once I found out about their new weapon’s program. Well I didn’t end up learning much, but when I met up with that lady scientist and she handed you to me, I knew that I had to do something.

“The whole trip back to Insomnia, I almost left you with different families in different cities so many times. I mean I was twenty-five years old with no family of my own. I had no clue what to do with your crying little ass,” Cor explained, pausing to laugh a bit as he remembered some particular from the adventure.

“But I brought you back and showed you to the King. We had you checked out but couldn’t make heads or tails about the meaning behind you. I’ve always felt guilty, bringing you here when there’s such prejudice towards Niffs. I have tried to look in on you whenever I had time, but there was never much time. So, I’m sorry, Prompto.

“I was shocked when it finally clicked about you and the Prince. I even went to Regis, terrified that you would be punished. He just laughed at me and asked me why it took so long for me to figure it out,” Cor finished.

“I guess what I’m trying to say here is, I’m sorry. I don’t know if I made your life any better by bringing you to Insomnia. I don’t know if life would have been better for you if I hadn’t brought you inside the Wall. But I can’t regret it. There are few people in my life, but you are the one I care about the most. You’re like my son. And that’s just never gonna change no matter who you love, or where you came from, or what they did to you. It’s not, kid,” Cor stated. His blue eyes had the slightest bit of moisture in them and Prompto couldn’t help it. He stood and dropped into Cor’s side of the booth to give him the tightest hug that his poor tummy could muster.

“I love you. And I’m glad that you brought me here. Yeah, I’m fucking broken-hearted right now, but if it hadn’t been for you, I would never have experienced any kind of love,” Prompto sobbed onto the Immortal’s shoulder. Cor hugged the Blond right back and patted him gently.

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow, but you keep safe out there, Prom. I know that you’d die for him, and I ain’t saying that that’s not what we all expect from you, but do us a favor and just never let it come to that, okay?”

***

Noct felt awkward as he sat in his car as Nyx drove it. It had been so long since they’d really even seen one another except in passing. Noct looked shyly at the Glaive and wondered what he’d been through. There was no denying that Nyx looked worn and sad even. He was changed.

Noctis had been super annoyed when his father had called him to the Citadel for dinner but ended up cancelling on him. He really wanted another chance to grill his dad for information, but perhaps he had sensed that. In the end, Mr. Scientia had come up to him in the reception hall and explained the change of plans. Then they had gotten even stranger. Apparently, they needed his car to pick up Luna tomorrow so would he mind them arranging someone to drop him off? What the fuck was that about? The Citadel had about a million cars to choose from.

Noct tried very hard not to be a brat then, but his mood definitely improved when Nyx strolled up in the parking garage. They had given strained greetings before getting into the car but then a definite awkward silence prevailed. Noct knew that it could be from a series of things, but he knew it especially didn’t help that he was going to marry Luna, when Nyx had been in love with her for the last two years.

“I’m sorry,” Noct finally said into the silent car. Nyx spared him a glance as he changed lanes.

“For what, Your Highness?” the Glaive asked with little emotion. Noct gulped, really hoping that Nyx and his relationship hadn’t deteriorated this much.

“I didn’t ask to marry Luna,” Noct choked out. Nyx’s eyes darted to him right before he burst into laughter. Noct was confused but couldn’t help but laugh too. At length, Nyx got himself under control and Noct reveled in the fact that the strange tension had left.

“I’m not mad at you, Noct. I mean, it was never gonna happen for me and Luna. So, if someone gets to marry her, I’m glad that it’s you. How are you and Prompto doing though?” Nyx asked, seeming to remember what that marriage meant exactly.

“Terrible. We’re both kinda avoiding each other, I guess. It’s a lot to handle, just acting like we never felt the way that we did, that we do,” Noct confessed, his eyes watering up against his will. “He tries really hard to act like everything’s normal. Like we’re back in high school and he’s the jokester once more, always sunshine and happiness and shit. But it kills me as much as it kills him. I go along with it because if he’s trying, then I have to as well, right?” Noct answered with gritted teeth.

“That’s rough. I’m sorry, Noct. But at the end of the day, at least you still get to be together, even if it’s not in the way that you want,” Nyx forced out. Out of nowhere, a tear escaped from the Glaive’s eye. Noct was stunned.

“Nyx?”

“We lost Crowe a few days ago. She was sent on a classified mission. All I know was that it involved Lunafreya. She was sent alone, and her body turned up soon after. She was…her eyes were…” Nyx couldn’t finish that sentence and Noctis didn’t want him to.

“We still don’t know what happened. Libertus is fed up and quit the Glaive. He won’t talk to me and I don’t know where he’s holed himself up at. Drautos has been acting strange. I’ve even been reassigned to security detail for Lunafreya when she arrives tomorrow. Something just doesn’t add up,” Nyx finished.

“I am so sorry, Nyx. I had no idea,” the Prince said completely flabbergasted. It was a good lesson for him. He and Prompto were not the only people suffering for this new peace.

“Did you know that tomorrow, for the ceremony, there’s no Crownsguard assigned in the Citadel? A few are going to be guarding the outside, like crowd control, but most of them are going to be closer the Wall entrances. Why is that? Only Kingsglaive at the Citadel? That’s the type of shit that just doesn’t happen,” Nyx observed. Noct stared at the man with concern. He’d known nothing of this.

“I know that something is going on, but I don’t know what. My father wouldn’t even see me tonight,” Noct admitted. “He’s sending us away tomorrow,” Noct added, breaking his promise.

“What?!” Nyx questioned; his brow furrowed. Noct nodded.

“Yeah, he’s sending me and the guys away. We’re to travel to Altissia for my wedding,” Noct replied, finally saying the words “wedding” with regards to himself.

“What the hell is going on?” Nyx wondered as he pulled into the parking garage of the apartments. Nyx pulled into the Prince’s usual spot and killed the engine. Noct got out of his car and Nyx followed. He looked around the parking garage, but it looked like no one was around.

“Prince Noctis,” Nyx began, standing up straight like he always did when he was being formal to the Crown. Noct didn’t have the heart to make fun of him like he usually would in this situation. “I swear, upon my honor and my line as a Galahdian, that I will do whatever is in my power tomorrow to protect the Princess Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. I will also do whatever I can to protect Your Kingdom and assist His Majesty in your absence. Have no fear of that,” Nyx declared with his salute at the end. Noct saluted him back.

“For hearth and home!” they cried together, in true Kingsglaive fashion. Noct dropped the salute and walked the few steps over to Nyx Ulric, the Hero of the Kingsglaive, and his own personal idol for the past few years. He pulled the older man into a hug and Nyx reciprocated.

“There’s no need for you to swear those things to me. I already knew that you would do them without orders. You are one of the most honorable men I have ever met, and I wish you luck until we can meet again. We are Brothers, Nyx. And you are my Hero,” the Prince stated into the hug. Nyx gripped him tighter, both men blinking back tears that they were too embarrassed to share.

***

It was quiet in the apartment as the Brotherhood finished the last of the packing. Prompto and Gladio had been stashed away in Prom’s room for a while now as Noctis was going through the last of the stuff on his bookshelf. His hands rested on the familiar black album that he had always kept easily available. It was the first anniversary gift that Prompto had given him, the album of their friendship to relationship. Noct wiped a bit of dust off the cover and just held it in his hands, afraid to open it.

He craned his neck to the doorway to see if anyone was nearby. Ignis was in the kitchen, coming up with some miracle dinner since most of the kitchenware was already packed up and they had stopped buying food a week ago. And it sounded like Gladiolus and Prompto were still going through the Blonde’s closet. Noct bit down the smallest flare of jealously that he felt when he heard Prompto laugh from whatever Gladio said. Those two had gotten really close, real fast, but he knew it wasn’t like that at all. He just wished that he could be the one with Prom. But it still hurt too much.

Positive that no one would be coming in anytime soon, Noct opened the album and began to flip through it slowly. He laughed at the images of a chubby Prompto and a smaller version of himself. Honestly, Noctis looked exactly the same, he decided. As he progressed through the album, and he and his best friend grew up, his heart had painful pangs of loss.

He gazed longingly on the picture from Festival almost three years ago, the first time he and Prom had dressed up together. They were standing in his room at the Citadel and Prompto’s eyes were wide in surprise since the Prince had snuck in a kiss to his cheek at the last second. They looked a bit younger then, still had a bit of baby fat on their faces.

The next picture he got stuck on was one of them lying in bed. They were both shirtless and it was obvious that they had just finished messing around. He remembered that night, it had to have been close to two years ago, but he could still remember how happy he had been in that moment.

Here was the picture of them at campus. They had just finished their finals and Noct had found Prompto in the freezing courtyard, taking pictures while he waited for him. That was the day that they made love for the first time. The young men in that picture were so in love and had no idea how hard things would be two and a half years later. Would they still have gone through with it if they could feel the broken hearts that they wore today? Yes. Fucking yes.

Noct quickly flipped through the rest of the book, blinking back tears for the millionth time that day. He tried not to remember every memory that Prompto had skillfully captured and set art to. Noctis knew that this gift Prompto had made for him had been for this exact reason. The Blond had always known that this day would come. He was always a little bit more prepared for it, a little bit stronger. Prompto had really given him a precious gift and curse. He gave Noctis the tool to either sweetly remember what they had, or to wallow away in what they could have been, though he knew the latter wouldn’t have been his intention.

Noct had to cover his mouth as a sob escaped. He’d thought that he’d already gotten most of his worst crying out of the way, but he had been so very wrong. Perhaps now was the first time that he was truly accepting that the perfect love that they had held for one another was gone. As he made his way to the last page, he caught sight of something new.

The photo on the last page was recent. In fact, it was from the day at the park when they had been taking pictures of the cherry blossoms. Noctis was sitting on that bench, head tipped back, looking up at the sky. Noct frowned as he popped it out from under the photo corners and saw Prompto’s scrawl covering the back of it. Noct automatically closed his eyes. Prompto had left him a final message. He wasn’t sure that he could handle what it said. At length, the Prince wiped his face off with a discarded shirt that conveniently lay on the floor beside him. He slowly lifted the message closer to his face to make out the tiny, crammed words.

Noct Babe,

I wonder how long it’s taken you to find this message. Is it weird that I don’t know whether I prefer sooner or later? But that’s me, right? Weird.

I’m dying Noctis. Every day that goes by and I can’t touch you or even let you know how I feel. It’s killing me. I can honestly say that this is the hardest thing that has happened to me, and that’s including life in group homes, losing all that weight, and working up the courage to talk to you.

But I need you to know and believe me when I say that it was all worth it. I meant what I said in the car and all those times before then. I will never stop loving you, Noctis. You are my Eos. I’ll be forever yours. Forever at your side, Noctis.

Love,

Prompto

The sob that escaped Noct then was full of pain. He had such pain in his heart, he actually thought that he might be having a heart attack. He bent down double, his head resting on his knees as he sobbed and sobbed with such force. He heard bare feet quickly padding to his room, but he was helpless to do anything but cry.

Strong arms held him then, and he didn’t have to look up to know who’s they were. He knew that embrace from anywhere, that smell, that voice. He sat upright and jumped into Prompto’s waiting arms and hugged his best friend tighter than anything he’d ever tried to hold before. They clung to one another, both crying now as Noctis mourned for their love. The tragic love that the Astrals had never planned for in all their Prophecies.

“I’m sorry, Noctis. I didn’t think that you’d find it yet,” Prompto whispered. “It was selfish of me,” the Blond added. Noct shook his head.

“You’ve never been one bit selfish, Prom. You were the one who always gave up everything for me. Never apologize to me, okay?” Noct managed to get out. He was aware that he was getting tears and snot all over his best friend, but he didn’t care. Prompto unburied his face from the Prince’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. It was probably a mistake but Noctis didn’t care. He smashed their lips together, tongues and teeth battling for dominance. He laughed in his throat a little. It was a lot like their first kiss on the couch in the living room two and a half years ago.

They clung to one another and kissed over and over again until they had to break for air. Noct was crying again but so was Prompto as they sat on the carpet by the album.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto asked as he sucked back some snot and then grabbed the same shirt Noct had used to dry his eyes for the same purpose. It made the Prince smile.

“Uh yeah?” he asked, wishing that he could just rush back into Prompto’s arms again. But he knew that they really had to stop now, or they never would.

“Can we be friends again? I mean, I stayed away at first because I think I needed to, but then it got weird and I didn’t know if you wanted me around,” Prompto slowly explained. Noct sadly smiled. It had been the same for him. “I just really miss you; you know?” Prompto asked rhetorically, sobbing again.

“I would love nothing more. You told me just because we had to evolve that it didn’t mean that we couldn’t still feel what we feel. I know it’s gonna be hard, but with my best friend at my side, I think I can make it,” Noct answered. Prompto beamed and they hugged again, stretched out over the album that covered their lives together. If it was impossible to have Prompto as his lover, best friend was the next best thing.

“Hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Isn’t that my graphic novel? Wait! So is that one! Dude, I’ve been looking for those!” Prompto cried, diving over to the bookshelf, and pulling out a few volumes. Noct feigned surprise but the Blond wasn’t buying it at all. He laughed as he gathered all the books that he could carry and left the room to pack them up with his belongings. He could hear Gladio’s rumbling laugh as Prompto no doubt exaggerated on his finding them. Ignis took that opportunity to pop his head in the doorway.

“Uh, is everything alright, Your Highness?” his Advisor asked, looking extremely sad.

“Yeah. Things are good,” Noct managed with an actual smile. The look of relief on Ignis’ face made Noctis smile even more. “Got my back?”

“Always.”

After Ignis left the room, to no doubt return to the kitchen, Noctis picked up the album once more and concentrated. Blue crystals covered the tome and it slowly disappeared into his Armiger.

***

King Regis sat at his throne with Clarus by his side. He had just seen Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Cor off. He had told his son to walk tall and he wondered if it would be enough to get him through the upcoming days. He wondered if Noctis would ever forgive him for what he knew and what must be done. He already knew that he would never forgive himself for allowing the Astrals to claim his only child as a lamb for slaughter. But it meant saving all of Eos…

“Are you okay, Reggie?” Clarus asked informally since they were alone. Regis grunted, knowing full well that Clarus knew how heartbroken he felt. He would never see his son again and he had pretended to not be fully aware of it in their last moments together.

“Are you?” he countered at the last moment. Clarus chuckled. Of course, they weren’t.

“Have you seen to Iris’ safety?” Regis questioned his most loyal of friends.

“Yes, Jared has his instructions, though he doesn’t understand them,” the Shield answered.

“Very good. You know, Clarus, you don’t have to stay for what’s to come. If you leave, well everything’s already been set in place. There’s no reason for you to stay,” Regis said slowly.

“What kind of Shield would that make me?” Clarus asked, vaguely insulted. Regis chuckled.

“A smart one?” he answered. They both laughed together some more.

“Have faith. Cor will guide them. Cid and Weskham have been contacted. We must trust in The Prophecy. We have to trust in our sons,” Clarus said as he stepped nearer to the King. Regis nodded as he looked down onto the Ring of Lucii that he wore on his finger. The pain he felt was incredible. Even if Niflheim hadn’t set things into motion, Regis had the distinct impression that his body wouldn’t have made it through another year. He was so tired, and he felt so guilty that he couldn’t hold out any longer to buy Noctis time.

He thought of the small things that Noctis had experienced, the things that had kept Regis going for one more day, so that his son might have as much of a fun loving life as he could before said life was extinguished.

He thought of Ignis’ fussing over the boy, of how he had, in reality, been more of a parent to his son than anyone else ever had. Ignis had taught Noctis how to take care of himself and how to think as a monarch. True, his lazy son resisted those lessons, but Regis had no doubt that he could apply the skills when he needed to.

He thought of the tough love that Gladio had offered the Prince since day one. How he had beaten Noctis out of his spoiled, sulky self, one dojo lesson at a time. Gladio would no doubt keep Noctis in line for all the tragedy ahead of them. That was the Amicitia way. He was positive of that.

Prompto had been the wild card, the one piece that he had not placed on the board that he had painstakingly set up. And there was no mistaking that he was probably the most important piece of them all. Prompto had taught him love, how to give it and how to receive it. Sure, they had become friends innocently enough, but it didn’t bother him at all that it had developed into more. Noctis would not have grown into the empathetic young man that he was without Prompto by his side. He didn’t know what lay ahead for those two, but he hoped in time, they would forgive him.

A knocking at the door brought the King out of his reverie. A Crownsguard entered and bowed low.

“Her Royal Highness Princess Oracle Lunafreya of Tenebrae,” was called. Regis’ breath was caught as he stood to his feet. He turned to face the beautiful woman that stood below the Throne. Despite all his fears, she wore a smile. Beside her stood Nyx Ulric, the only Glaive that he trusted with his and his family’s lives.

“It has been too long, Your Majesty,” Luna said, still smiling as the sunlight hit her with blinding radiance.

“Yes, far too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, we have reached the end of the pre-story. Sorry that it did not end on a high note, but come on, we've played the game and hopefully watched Kingsglaive (the movie). Every time I re-read this for editing, I find that the scenes between Prom and Cor and then Noct and Nyx always make me the saddest (which in turn frustrates me cos shouldn't I be bawling over Promptis? Oh well).
> 
> So the story does continue in part 2, Strangers to Ourselves. I will be posting that next Friday and have six chapters ready before you catch up to me...but more on that next week.
> 
> I would love your thoughts on the finished story! To the 40+ peeps who have kudos'd this, thank you so much! And to those of you who have left comments, I really appreciate you taking time to do so. I have only ever shared this story with my sister and was nervous that the fandom would be dead and nobody would care about my story. It's terrifying sharing things that you have written (as a bunch of you probably know). So again, thank you so much <3
> 
> Okay, I will stop rambling and see you all (hopefully) in part 2 next week! Bai bai ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi! Thank you for reading this story. FFXV ripped out my heart as I'm sure it did for many of you. I have finally found the courage to post this story even though I finished it a couple of years ago. After watching Kingsglaive and the Brotherhood, I just couldn't buy into Noct and Luna being in love. From there, my imagination ran wild, as you do.  
> All comments are welcome, though this whole thing is already completed, so aside from grammar related mistakes, I don't intend to change it. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
